Una simple doncella
by Mena123
Summary: Al fin después de tanto tiempo la historia vuelve, Rin ya es Lady del Oeste pero ¿Que le deparara al nuevo protagonista de esta historia? Hijo del gran demonio, Masshiro deberá hacer honor a su origen mientras una disputa con una mujer estropea sus planes. ¿Quien eres? Ángel, dígame Ángel (EN CURSO)
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de este fan-fic son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi , utilizados para el fin del entretenimiento solamente… Mena123

Una simple doncella…

El sol se asomaba anunciando un nuevo día en el palacio del Oeste donde el gran Lord Sseshomaru y su familia vivían.

En el salón principal se podían ver a la familia real sentada desayunando, en cabecera de la mesa estaba el Lord Sseshomaru al lado izquierdo su esposa y antes protegida Rin y al lado derecho estaba el príncipe y futuro Lord de las tierras del Oeste Masshiro.

Masshiro era una replica exacta de su padre excepto que no portaba luna menguante en su frente como su padre pero su personalidad eran muy parecidas lo único que saco de su madre fue su sonrisa que muy pocos sabían que portaba ya que casi nadie la había visto a excepción de sus progenitores.

-Masshiro-kun he estado pensando en hacer una fiesta , se acerca tu cumpleaños y que mejor forma de celebrarlo y quien sabe tal vez con un poco de suerte y encontréis a alguien interesante –dijo Rin con una gran sonrisa , se acercaba el cumpleaños de su cachorro que de cachorro ya no tenia nada , con el tiempo dejo de ser ese niño chiquito al que ella le curaba las heridas cuando entrenaba con su padre y le leía cuentos en las noches para convertirse en un gran demonio poderoso sin importar su mezcla de razas y digno de tomar el cargo de Lord del Oeste algún día

-No estoy interesado madre –dijo Masshiro con voz grave levantándose elegantemente para irse a su recamara, sin duda su madre se traía algo entre manos la conocía perfectamente y sabia el motivo de su preocupación. Nunca estuvo con nadie sin importar que popular fuera entre las mujeres, no era un tema que le quitara el sueño pero sabia que su madre le preocupaba verlo tan solo, pero si debía ser sincero consigo mismo no le molestaría encontrar a una mujer alegre y risueña como su madre pero ese era el gran problema parece que ya no existían mujeres así todas las que se le insinuaban eran para convertirse en Lady del Oeste o también habían veces que se sentían atraídas por su padre cosa que no le causaba ninguna gracia a su madre que enseguida se encargaba de mostrar a quien pertenecía el Lord . Le provocaba gracia como su madre enseguida se ponía celosa sin importar cuento tiempo hallan estado juntos. Había veces en que su padre terminaba durmiendo en el sillón por esta causa mientras su madre decía '' ¿Porque tenias que ser tan lindo? Decidido te voy a dejar atado a nuestra cama para que nadie te mire '' , pero el enojo le duraba poco porque su padre sabia como hacer para que se le pasara la rabieta. En esa parte era mejor irse del castillo si no querías escuchar ruidos de objetos romperse , gemidos y gruñidos durante toda la noche y al día siguiente cuando volvía se encontraba con sus padres como si nada hubiera pasara . Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que su madre estaba enfrente suyo mirándolo preocupada

-¿Estas bien? Mi niño … ¿Tendrás fiebre? –dijo Rin preocupada tocándole la frente para medir su temperatura

-Ehh hermanito ¿estas enfermo? –dijo una niña de diez años entrando al salón donde estaba su familia

-Mitzuki-chan , buen día mi amor ¿Pudiste dormir? –dijo Rin agachándose para estar a la altura de la niña. Mizuki era la hija menor de los Lores era sin duda la consentida del castillo siempre muy alegre y pasaba mucho tiempo en los jardines ayudando a su madre con las flores .Tenia el pelo plateado coronado por unas tiernas orejitas y unos preciosos ojos dorados y a diferencia de su hermano esta carecía de líneas en sus mejillas pero si poseía una luna menguante en su frente y las veces que había luna nueva dejaba atrás su apariencia demoniaca para dar paso a una copia exacta de Rin a esa edad

-Si mami gracias por contarme esa historia tan bonita –dijo Mitzuki con una gran sonrisa abrasando a su madre

-De nada mi vida ahora anda a desayunar, tenes que alimentarte bien para crecer –dijo Rin con cariño a su pequeña la cual se soltó después de darle un beso en la mejilla a su madre como saludo de buenos dias y fue rápidamente a sentarse en el regazo de su padre

-Buen día papi , sabias tuve un pesadilla muy fea venia un hombre malo y me quería lastimar –dijo la niña mientras se abrazaba con fuerza al Lord - pero cuando desperté mama me dijo que nada eso va a pasar porque vos nos proteges ¿verdad papi? –dijo Mitzuki con una sonrisa levantando la cabeza para ver a su padre , el cual solo asintió acariciándole con ternura la cabeza a su hija . Aun había veces que no podía creer como todo cambio, hace unos siglos atrás vivía en la soledad consumido por el odio hacia su padre y los humanos en especial hacia su medio hermano pero todo eso quedo atrás cuando una niñita de apenas ocho años con un kimono maltratado le dio comida en un bosque para después regalarle la mas hermosa y sincera sonrisa que jamás había visto en su larga vida . Poco tiempo paso para que la niña se convirtiera en alguien importante en su vida mostrándole personalidades de él que ni siquiera sabían que existían , como la vez que casi la pierde en el inframundo esa fue sin duda la primera vez que sintió miedo y dolor .Sabia que sin importar el tiempo que pasara nunca se olvidaría de ese día gracias a su madre que le devolvió la vida a la pequeña el pudo seguir con ella pero también conoció otro sentimiento que pensó que por culpa de ello su padre se había vuelto débil. El amor una debilidad o eso es lo que creía hasta que su protegida le demostró lo contrario el amor te hace mas fuerte , arriesgas todo por aquellas personas que amas sin importarte lo que a vos te pase eso mismo hizo su padre y ahora el lo comprendía y el haría lo mismo por su familia sin dudarlo ni un segundo porque los amaba a sus hijos pero mas que nada amaba a esa humana que le enseño lo que en verdad era valioso en la vida .

\- Papi ¿me estas escuchando? … papi –dijo Mitzuki mirando a su padre que ni siquiera se había movido, la Lady al ver que su esposo que no daba señales de responderle a su hija se acerco preocupada haciendo quela niña bajara del regazo de su padre .

-Mi señor ¿se encuentra bien? –dijo Rin mirando intranquila a su esposo

El Lord al escuchar la voz preocupada de su mujer dirigió su mirada dorada a ella pero esta mirada no era la misma de siempre no poseía esa frialdad y seriedad por la cual era admirado y temido sino todo lo contrario era una mirada tan calida que sus ojos parecían oro fundido . Rin se quedo hechizada no sabia que hacer ni que decir pocas veces su marido le regalaba esa mirada y sin poder preverlo el demonio se paro y capturo los labios de su amada en un apasionado y a la vez tierno beso , Rin dejo de lados las preguntas que rondaban en su cabeza para entregarse a ese cálido sentimiento que su marido le regalaba colocando sus brazos en el cuello para profundizar mas el beso mientras el demonio agarraba con posesión la cintura de la humana acercándola a un mas a su cuerpo . Se separaron para que la humana pudiera recuperar la respiración pero igualmente se mantuvieron cerca uno del otro, la protegida se quedo viéndole a los ojos comprendiendo el mensaje que quería transmitirle sin necesidad de palabras

-Yo también te amo Ssesh –dijo Rin con una sonrisa abrazando fuerte al demonio

-Viste hermanito mama y papa se quieren mucho es como los cuentos que me lee mami por las noches –dijo con alegría Mitzuki llamando la atención de sus padres que vieron como su hijo trataba de irse aprovechando el momento en el que ellos se besaron

-Ni creas que te vas a escapar cachorro –dijo Rin con las manos en la cintura soltándose del abrazo posesivo en la que la tenia el demonio y viendo como su hijo dejaba la mano quieta antes de llegar a la puerta para abrirla. Era consiente que su madre cuando se enojaba llegaba a provocar mas miedo que su padre.

-Ya te dije mi opinión sobre eso madre –dijo Masshiro dándole la espalda a su familia dispuesto a salir por la puerta no tenia ganas de ninguna fiesta donde tendría que ver a varias princesas insinuándosele toda la noche .Ilusas, frías y ambiciosas eso eran todas ellas a la vista del príncipe, mujeres que solo deseaban su poder sin darle nada a cambio además de mas soledad con la que ya cargaba en sus hombros. Sin esperar a que su madre le replicara salió del salón y empezó a caminar por las grandes pasillos del castillo, estaba por dirigirse a su pieza pero una suave melodía lo hizo cambiar de dirección y sin darse cuenta estaba enfrente de una puerta grande blanca con detalles en dorado que daban al salón de música. Cuando la abrió alcanzo a ver a una mujer sentada en el piano pero el sol que entraba por la ventana le dificultaba ver su cara estaba por ir recriminarle el estar ahí pero paro en seco en cuanto la melodía que había escuchado cuando estaba en los pasillos volvió a sonar mientras una dulce voz cantaba dejándolo hechizado

Cancion: Yo Soy del personaje Venecia en la serie Aliados

 _Soy el final de tu sufrimiento_

 _Soy el viento que vuela tu pelo  
y soy el sol que calienta tu cuerpo_

 _Soy la vida que cuida la vida  
Soy la luz que al mundo ilumina..._

 _Soy tu voz, soy llanto  
soy tu risa, soy tu fe  
tu amor, la calma  
que te llena y que tu no ves  
yo soy en ti todo lo que se siente  
Soy la luz de dia, la alegría  
soy tu fe, tu amor, la calma  
que te llena y que te hace bien  
yo soy en ti todo lo que se siente_

 _Yo soy la nota que suena en tu alma  
Soy la conciencia de tu ser que avanza_

 _Soy la fuerza de este mundo nuevo  
y soy la tierra, tus alas, tu cielo_

 _Soy la vida que cuida la vida  
Soy la luz que al mundo ilumina..._

 _Soy tu voz, soy llanto  
soy tu risa, soy tu fe  
tu amor, la calma  
que te llena y que tu no ves  
yo soy en ti todo lo que se siente  
Soy la luz de dia, la alegría  
soy tu fe, tu amor, la calma  
que te llena y que te hace bien  
yo soy en ti todo lo que se siente_

 _Soy tu voz, soy llanto  
soy tu risa, soy tu fe  
tu amor, la calma  
que te llena y que tu no ves  
yo soy en ti todo lo que se siente  
Soy la luz de dia, la alegría  
soy tu fe, tu amor, la calma  
que te llena y que te hace bien  
yo soy en ti todo lo que se siente_

 _Soy tu voz, soy llanto  
soy tu risa, soy tu fe  
tu amor, la calma  
que te llena y que tu no ves  
yo soy en ti todo lo que se siente..._

Ni bien empezó esa hermosa voz a cantar el tiempo se detuvo para el príncipe, sintió algo que nunca antes había sentido una sensación muy cálida recorrió todo su cuerpo para concentrarse después un su pecho que empezó a latir con mas fuerza '' ¿Que me pasa? ¿Qué es este calor que siento? " pensó el príncipe colocando una mano encima de su pecho , al levantar la mirada para ver a la mujer que había terminado de cantar se dio cuenta que ya no estaba , sin pensarlo un segundo entro al salón pero estaba totalmente vacio .

Sin saber que le pasaba escucho una voz detrás suyo

-¿A quien buscas? –dijo Sseshomaru detrás de su hijo, había ido a buscarlo por pedido de su mujer que estaba preocupada

-A nadie ¿Qué sucede? –dijo Masshiro mirando a su padre pero no hizo falta que hablara entendió porque estaba ahí , su padre puede que no sea muy demostrativo pero si se preocupaba por sus hijos . Sabia que sus padres no le deseaban ningún mal tan solo querían ayudarlo así que resignado hablo –Dile a mi madre que lo pensare –concluyo resignado pasando por al lado de su padre y irse de una vez a su habitación tenia mucho que meditar '' ¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Qué hacia ahí? Pero lo más importante ¿Por qué mi corazón sigue latiendo tan fuerte? '' pensó el príncipe llegando a su habitación este seguro iba a ser un largo día.

Unas horas antes en las habitaciones de los sirviente…

El sol se asomaba iluminando el hermoso rostro de una chica que dormía cómodamente en su cama , desde la puerta se escucho un ruido dando paso a una demoniza de pelo rojo con ojos verdes y piel pálida vistiendo un sencillo kimono rosa pálido con algunas flores blancas esparcidas por toda la vestimenta y un obi de color rojo sujetando su estrecha cintura '' No puede ser otra vez se quedo dormida esta chica no cambia nunca " pensó la pelirroja llamada Nozomi acercándose a la media demonio que dormía sin saber lo que le pasaría en tan solo unos segundos

-Mei despierta es tarde… Mei …MEIII! –grito cansada Nozomi pero ni con eso logro despertar a la joven '' Bueno tendré que usar eso , no me queda otra aunque después se enoje " pensó la demoniza así que se acerco despacio al oído de la chica y le susurro '' El príncipe tiene hambre '' tuvo suerte de apartarse rápidamente porque sino su amiga la hubiese golpeado con lo rápido que se sentó en cama gritando '' Ya voy a preparar algo! '' levantándose de la cama y saliendo media dormida hasta la mitad del pasillo pero se detuvo de repente al verse aun con la ropa de dormir , despeinada y la cara sin lavar sin perder un minuto fue a su habitación para ver a su amiga riéndose agarrándose la panza mientras alguna que otra lagrima traviesa se le caía de sus ojos

-NOZOMI! LO HICISTE OTRA VEZ –dijo Mei mirando enojada a su amiga que seguía riéndose sin poder parar

-Ah…jajaja … lo siento Mei-chan pero , fue muy gracioso … jajaja –dijo Nozomi limpiándose las lagrimas que caían por su rostro , Mei no le dijo nada solo se dedico a hacerle un puchero mientras iba a agarrar uno de sus kimonos para poder empezar a trabajar

-Ohh vamos no te enojes, lo hice porque no te despertabas y los Lores ya se van a despertar y tenes que cocinar el desayuno –dijo Nozomi a su amiga que seguía viendo cual kimono ponerse –Con cualquiera lucirás preciosa –dijo la pelirroja provocando un pequeño sonrojo en la hibrida

Mei era una media demonio, su padre fue un zorro y su madre una sacerdotisa , había llegado al castillo cuando tan solo era una cachorra asustada y triste por la muerte de sus padres .Enseguida la Lady le dio un techo y comida y cuando ella creció un poco empezó a trabajar como cocinera para el palacio siendo muy buena preparando exquisitos platillos . Mei era una chica muy hermosa tenia el pelo violeta oscuro que le llegaba hasta media espalda y unos hermosos ojos azules y piel clara pero sin duda lo mas valioso era su voz, cuando cantaba parecía un ángel caído del cielo capaz de calmar cualquier alma atormentada .

-Te quedaste toda la noche escribiendo una nueva canción ¿verdad? –dijo Nozomi viendo a su amiga tarareando frente al espejo mientras se acomodaba su pelo en un colita alta

-Si es que no sabes lo que paso –dijo Mei dándose vuelta para ver a su amiga

-Ya se lo que me vas a decir, viste al príncipe deprimido entonces pensaste escribirle una canción para animarlo pero como te da vergüenza no se la cantaste y la canción termino escrita en tu diario bajo siete llaves ¿verdad? –dijo Nozomi levantándose de la cama para ir hacia la salida no necesito respuesta de la chica porque su cara ruborizada le afirmo lo que había dicho –Si no tienes nada mas que decir te diría que fuéramos llendo Mei-chan se hace tarde –dijo Nozomi saliendo de la habitación con una sonrisa en la cara ''uno… dos… tres" conto cuando caminaba por el pasillo para ir al gran salón ''NOZOMIII SOS MALA'' se escucho la voz de la hanyou desde la pieza

-Que hermosa forma de empezar la mañana –dijo Nozomi entrando al salón para acomodar todo para la hora del desayuno

Xxxxxxxxx

En la cocina del castillo se podía ver una mancha violeta moviéndose de un lado a otro con gran rapidez diciendo – huevos , carne , verduras , jugo… creo que eso es todo –dijo en voz alta Mei mientras colocaba los ingredientes en una gran mesada de madera que ocupaba todo el largo de una pared abajo estaban varios cajones del mismo material llenos de utensilios y fuentes de distintos tamaños , en el costado tenia una cocina de barro a leña que provocaba que el ambiente helado que entraba por las ventanas fuera mas cálido.

-Bueno manos a la obra –dijo con una sonrisa Mei colocándose un delantal para no ensuciarse el kimono celeste con detalles en plateado que tenia puesto. Al poco tiempo estaba toda la comida preparada en bandejas puestas en el horno en momentos como ese agradecía tener poderes sino habría tardado el doble de tiempo . Tan solo faltaba lavar las cosas que uso para cocinar así que con calma coloco un fuente de madera con un poco de agua tibia y comenzó a lavar mientras tarareaba una canción

-Na na na … Soy tu voz ,Soy tu llanto , Soy tu fe … Tu amor , La calma que te llena y que tu no ves , Yo soy en ti todo lo que se siente … - Empezó a cantar Mei con alegría sin darse cuenta que una demoniza la veía desde la puerta con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-Hermosa canción, seguro fue escrita para alguien con mucho cariño –dijo Nozomi entrando a la cocina , sobresaltando a su amiga que no se había percatado de su presencia

-Nozomi-chan eres tu no te aparezcas así me asustaste –dijo la Hanyou viendo a su amiga con reproche

-Perdón… pero si yo si te hable cuando entre pero estabas tan ocupada cantando que ni siquiera volteaste a verme –dijo Nozomi con las manos en la cintura

-Ya esta la comida podes irla llevando –dijo Mei sacándose el delantal y abriendo el horno con un pañuelo en la mano para no quemarse, después de colocar todo en una bandeja muy prolijamente se la entrego a su amiga –Ya esta todo, avísame si quieren algo mas , cualquier cosa estoy en … -estaba por terminar de decir Mei pero su amiga la interrumpió sacándole la bandeja de las manos

-Si ya se en el salón de música, no te preocupes nunca fallas en tus platillos, seguro están riquísimos –dijo Nozomi con una gran sonrisa en la cara . Desde hace unos años la Lady Rin le dio permiso a Mei de usar esa habitación en los tiempos libres al enterarse del talento oculto que tenia la joven, igualmente Mei muchas veces se quedaba frente a los instrumentos sin animarse a tocarlos por miedo a romperlos y las veces que cantaba se iba a un lugar oculto en el bosque para poder estar tranquila. Fueron miles las veces que su amiga le dijo que era un desperdicio cantar sola en la cocina cuando nadie la veía, hasta la misma Lady le había propuesto cantar en distintos eventos que organizaban en el castillo cuando venia Lores de otras tierra pero la medio demonio se negaba siempre a causa de su timidez así que muy pocos habían escuchado su angelical voz.

Mei fue rápidamente al salón de música sin perder un minuto, eran pocas las veces que tenia tiempo libre la mayor parte del día se la pasaba en la cocina preparando platillos. Tan buena era en su trabajo que había veces que distintas demonizas sirvientas del castillo hasta la misma Lady le pedían que les enseñara así que había dias en que daba clases de cocina y se ganaba alguna moneda con la que se compraba sus necesidades.

Después de recorrer la mitad del castillo ya que la cocina quedaba alegada del salón de música, se topo con una puerta grande blanca con detalles en dorado, con precaución miro a ambos lados antes de abrir la puerta para ver si alguien venia por los pasillos para al ver que estaban vacios con una gran sonrisa abrió la puerta y entro al salón . El cuarto estaba decorado con un pequeño sillón con varios almohadones de distintos colores, los instrumentos estaban esparcidos en las esquinas de la habitación depende de su elementos, los de cuerda por un lado y los de viento y percusión por el otro pero sin duda el que mas resaltaba era un hermoso piano que estaba en el centro de la habitación dando la vista a dos grandes ventanales que dejaban entrar la luz del sol iluminando cada rincón de un hermoso brillo dorado. Mei saco de entre su kimono, un pequeño diario violeta y lo abrió dejando ver varias paginas escritas con tinta negra distintas canciones que había escrito a lo largo de su vida. Aunque su amiga se burlara diciendo que le escribía varias canciones al príncipe ella no podía decir nada aunque quisiera para negarlo porque lo que la demoniza decía era la pura y más sencilla verdad. Ese príncipe al que todos tildaban de frio y sin sentimientos se había robado su corazón hace muchos años pero sabia que ese precioso sentimiento que ella sentía no seria correspondido nunca , que razón tendría para fijarse el príncipe y futuro heredero de Las Tierras Del Oeste en ella , una media demonio pobre y huérfana cuando podía tener a cualquier princesa de raza pura , rica y con mucho mas belleza que ella .Así que se conformaba con escribir canciones que sabia que nunca escucharía pero servía para sacarse un pequeña parte de todo lo que sentía y callaba desde hace años .

Mei se acerco lentamente a la pequeña banqueta de madera que estaba en frente del piano y se sentó dejando el diario abierto en una pagina con una canción escrita llamada ''Yo Soy''. Se le ocurrió hace unos dias , había visto al príncipe sentado bajo un árbol en silencio y podrían llamarla una conexión o un presentimiento o tan solo decir que estaba loca pero al ver esos preciosos ojos dorados encontró tristeza , cansancio pero lo que mas le dolió fue la soledad que se reflejaba en ellos , la tristeza la pego de repente como si le hubiesen dado una cachetada , sentía como se le oprimía el pecho y no la dejaba respirar fue tanta su angustia que una lagrima escapo de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo . Parecía tan solo que ella daría cualquier cosa por curarles las heridas que tenia sin pensarlo dos veces. Estuvo tentada a acercarse para darle un abrazo o solamente una palabra de aliento pero justo llego la Lady que se sentó al lado de su hijo y le sostuvo la mano mientras le regalaba una de sus dulces sonrisas , estaba segura que su madre entendía por lo que pasaba su cachorro y trataba de ayudarlo . Así que con los pies que sentía que le pesaban una tonelada se fue para dejarlos solos y cuando llego la noche empezó a escribir esta canción y recién ayer a la noche la termino .

Limpiándose la lagrima que se le había escapado al recordar el dolor en que lo había visto al príncipe empezó a tocar dejando que todos sus sentimientos fluyeran por la música , y por primera vez desde que la Lady le dio permiso de usar la habitación se permitió …cantar.

Estaba tan absorta en lo que cantaba que no se dio cuenta que el causante de sus problemas la miraba desde la puerta embelesado por su voz . Al terminar dejo salir un suspiro se sentía un poco mejor , al ver por la ventaba se dio cuenta que había pasado un buen tiempo desde que dio el desayuno se tenia que apurar a hacer el almuerzo asi que rápidamente agarro su diario y lo guardó en su kimono y con un hechizo que le enseño su madre hace muchos años cuando era chica se esfumo en el aire en cuestión de segundos sin ser consiente de los estragos que provoco en cierto demonio con su voz

En unos segundos reapareció en la cocina nueva mente ,agarro el delantal que había dejado apoyado en la mesada y empezó a preparar la comida para el almuerzo de los Lores . Una hora después ya empezó a sacer la comida del horno cocinada y lista para servir al darse vuelta ve a su amiga entrando emocionada

-Mei-chan no sabes lo que paso mientras esperaba que los Lores terminen de desayunar –dijo Nozomi agarrándola del brazo para que se sentaran juntas en la mesa –deja eso ahí ahora lo llevo –dijo la demoniza sacándole las bandejas de comida de la mano y poniéndolas en la mesa –¿Te acordas que se acerca el cumpleaños del príncipe? … pero que boba claro que te acordas el cumpleaños de tu amado–dijo Nozomi con una gran sonrisa al ver como su amiga se ruborizaba queriendo protestarle pero la pelirroja siguió hablando como si nada –Bueno pero eso no es lo importante sino que la Lady quiere hacerle una fiesta con la esperanza de que encuentre a alguien – dijo agarrándole las mano a su amiga , al ver la cara que puso trato de animarla –Pero no te desanimes en la fiesta están invitados todos ya sean sirvientes o gente de la aldea asi que querida amiga vos vas a ir a buscar a tu príncipe – termino de contar la mucama emocionada

Mei sonrió un poco , sabia lo que opinaba su amiga sobre las princesas con poco cerebro como las llamaba la mucama pero como iba a ser para que el se fijara en ella habiendo tantas demonizas mucho mas hermosa en la fiesta . Además lo mas probable es que estuviera acompañado toda la noche y ella tendría toneladas de trabajo , el solo pensar la cantidad de comida que tenia que preparar la deprimió le esperaba un día bastante ocupado . Mei dejo salir un suspiro llamando la atención de su amiga .

-Hey Mei-chan no te preocupes la fiesta no se va a hacer a menos que el príncipe lo desee –dijo Nozomi colocándole una mano en el hombro – Si es por esas princesas vos no tenes nada que envidiarles vales mil veces mas créeme , si el no se da cuenta es porque no te merece – dijo la mucama regalándole un sonrisa

-Gracias Nozomi estoy bien toma lleva el almuerzo que se va a enfriar –dijo Mei agarrando las bandejas y dándoselas a su amiga

-Esta bien después vengo pero te advierto una cosa si esta fiesta se realiza yo no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados viendo como te la pasas en la cocina suspirando –dijo Nozomi mientras salía para ir al salón principal

Mei sonrio viendo a su amiga irse sin duda Nozomi era una gran persona se comportaba como la hermana mayor que nunca tuvo , siempre cuidándola y aconsejándola . El día que ella llego al palacio la demoniza de fuego fue la primera en recibirla sin importarle que fuera una hanyou defendiéndole de todos los que se creían superiores al ser demonios de sangre pura pero a medida que fue pasando el tiempo la cocinera se gano el corazón de todos en el palacio por su personalidad bondadosa y tierna .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En la recamara del príncipe

En una habitación grande con las paredes de color azul oscuro y pinturas decoraban la pieza del príncipe , una grande cama con almohadones en el mismo tono y sabanas blancas ocupaba gran parte de la habitación y a unos pasos se encontraba un escritorio de madera con varios libros y pergaminos esparcidos en toda la superficie hasta algunos hechos un bollo y arrojados en el piso. Muchos de ellos contenían lo mismo peticiones para casarlo con alguna princesa de un reino prometiéndole riqueza y poder. Masshiro había empezado a leerlos para ver si podía sacarse esa canción que escucho en la mañana pero era inútil nada servía para hacerle olvidar esa hermosa voz que se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Maldiciendo se paro de la silla tirando otro pergamino al piso no sabia que era lo que mas le molestaba si las peticiones molestas de las princesas o esa sensación que sentía en el pecho desde la mañana que no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Se acerco a la ventana por donde el sol entraba mirando el jardín lleno de flores con aire pensativo ''Maldición porque no puedo sacarme esa canción de la cabeza , ¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿La escribió para alguien? '' el pensar en que la halla escrito para algún hombre hizo que una sensación amarga le recorriera el cuerpo '' Patético ni siquiera se quien es ¿Por qué me molesta? '' Un pequeño gruñido salió de su boca mientras se agarraba la cabeza molesto nada tenia sentido. Dejando eso de lado pensó en lo que le propuso hoy su madre temprano en el desayuno. Su respuesta seria NO rotundo aun mas después de leer esos tontos pergaminos pero una pequeña parte de èl muy en el fondo seguía esperando a alguien especial pero era poco probable que entre esas princesas hubiera alguien que no se fijara en su poder o en el de su reino , de repente una idea se paso fugazmente por su cabeza '' Esa mujer que vi en el salón de música debe ser alguien del castillo si se realiza la fiesta lo mas probable es que ella asista '' ni bien pensó eso se recrimino

-Pero que me sucede no puedo creer que me pase esto – dijo Masshiro con rabia agarrando un florero que tenia a mano y arrojándole con fuerza hacia la puerta que justo se abria dejando paso a un pequeño demonio verde que termino tirado en el piso con una gran protuberancia que se le empezaba a notar en la cabeza. Unos segundos después Jaken se levanto del piso

-Principe solamente venia a decirle que ya esta el almuerzo –dijo Jaken mientras se tocaba el chichon reciente en la cabeza tratando de calmar el dolor no había duda que el príncipe no solo había sacado el aspecto y personalidad del Lord sino también algunas costumbres como golpearlo con cosas en la cabeza '' Pero yo esta vez no hice nada '' se lamento el pequeño demonio mientras pasaba el príncipe por su lado sin ni siquiera disculparse por lo sucedido aunque mas raro seria que lo hiciera . Ya hace miles de años que Jaken era sirviente de Sseshomaru había sido niñero de Rin cuando ella era solo una niña curiosa y charlatana , la vio convertirse en mujer y tiempo después en madre dando lugar a dos hanyou uno idéntico a su padre y otro para su desgracia idéntica a su madre igual de curiosa y charlatana siendo él el niñero de ambos pero imposible enojarse con ellos. Desde que la pequeña Rin apareció en la vida de su amo y la de èl la cambio para siempre el silencio que siempre los acompañaba en las largas búsquedas de su amo para hacerse mas fuerte pasaron a estar llenas de canciones y discusiones sin sentido entre la protegida y el sirviente. La pequeña Rin o la mocosa como el todavía la llamaba a pesar de los años se convirtió en una excelente mujer y madre de la que cualquier padre estaría orgulloso y aunque aun tenían discusiones para el demonio la mocosa siempre seria la pequeña que le regalaba flores , cantaba canciones y se preocupaba por el como ni siquiera su amo lo hizo .

Agarrando el báculo de dos cabezas que había quedado tirado al momento del golpe se encamino con paso rápido hacia el salón principal donde ya todos deberían estar almorzando .Al abrir la puerta se encontró con todos comiendo mientras escuchaban a Mitzuki y Rin que reían animadamente por algo sucededido unas horas antes

-Y entonces el abuelo Jaken se tropezó y callo en medio de un charco de barro jajajaja –dijo Mitzuki con alegría contando lo sucedido con su compañero de juegos después del desayuno en el jardín – Ehh abuelo Jaken , que bueno que vino les estaba contando a mamá y a papá como jugamos hoy en el jardín –dijo la pequeña con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-He mocosa como osas reírte del Gran Jaken –dijo refunfuñando el demonio mientras sacudía su báculo en modo de amenaza provocando que aumentaran aun mas las risas de las mujeres

-Lo siento Gran Jaken, Mitzuki lo quiere mucho –dijo la niña parándose y abrazando al demonio con fuerza como si fuera una muñeca de trapo

-Hay déjame niña molesta! –dijo Jaken tratando de soltarse del apretado abrazo , '' ¿Como voy a odiarlos? Si son mi familia "pensó Jaken una vez que la niña lo soltó y se sentó vio como La Lady Rin le sonreí tal cual como cuando era una niña ''Mi familia"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Paso una semana desde la propuesta de la Lady hacia su primogénito y como el primer día Masshiro todavía no tenia una decisión. La canción seguía rondando por su cabeza sin darle descanso ni un segundo llego a cansarse e ir al salón de música varias veces pero en ninguna estaba la chica siempre encontraba el salón solo hasta llego a pensar que tal vez se lo imagino.

Sentado bajo el árbol de cerezos en el jardín de la parte Sur del castillo el príncipe seguía debatiéndose que hacer , se le acababa el tiempo dentro de dos dias seria su cumpleaños así que hoy si o si tendría que darle una respuesta a su madre , agradecía que ella le halla dado su espacio porque en ninguno de los dias que pasaron la Lady saco el tema esperaba pacientemente a que fuera su hijo el que le diera una respuesta no lo iba a presionar a pesar de tener la autoridad para hacerlo. Rin nunca tomo una decisión sobre sus hijos si ellos no estaban de acuerdo , por eso cuando rechazaba propuestas de matrimonio su madre le decía ''No estas obligado a nada Masshiro quiero que te cases con alguien que en verdad ames y ella a vos'' había veces que las demonizas venían enojadas a reclamar una explicación sobre su rechazo tratando de convencer a los Lores de todo lo que conseguirían si unieran sus reinos pero enseguida su madre dejaba de lado su actitud dulce y tierna para pasar a una seria y fría y sin titubear un minuto les respondía '' Mi hijo ha decidido que no y no pienso obligarlo a nada asi que le pido que se retire y no vuelva a aparecer por aca" dejando a mas de una persona asombrada y las princesas sin mas opción se iban sintiéndose humilladas y algunas llegaban a irse gritando pero solo hacia falta una mirada de las de su padre y no volvían a aparecer . Sus pensamientos se cortaron de repente al escuchar unos pasos y un aroma a flores conocido que se acercaba , con tranquilidad abrió los ojos que había mantenido cerrados hasta ese momento para ver a su madre con un kimono violeta con hilos plateados formando unas lunas menguantes en sus mangas y flores de distintos colores esparcidas por el resto del atuendo mirándolo con una gran sonrisa mientras se sentaba a su lado en silencio. Pasaron unos minutos donde ninguno hablo , pero no era necesario Masshiro sabia ha que había venido y que decidiera lo que decidiera su padres lo apoyarían como siempre lo hicieron sin mas dijo …Lo hare madre

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un nuevo dia comenzaba en el castillo con nuevas responsabilidades por cumplir. Entre las sirvientas resaltaban una mujer pelirroja que corría desesperadamente por los pasillos llamando la atención a más de uno que la veía pasar. A los minutos se detuvo abruptamente en la puerta de la cocina para empezar a buscar a una persona en especial con la mirada

-Meiiiii! No sabes lo que paso –dijo Nozomi gritando mientras entraba a la cocina sorprendiendo a su amiga que dejo caer las bandejas que recién estaba sacando del horno

-Nozomi mira lo que me hiciste hacer ahora tendré volver a prepararlo –dijo Mei agarrando la comida que había caído al piso , después se la llevaría a Ah-Uh la mascota del castillo

-Mei , deja de trabajar de una vez y escúchame que es importante –dijo la pelirroja agarrando a su amiga que seguía agachada recogiendo la comida – Ven sentémonos un minuto –dijo la demoniza llevándola a la mesa –Bueno… ¿preparada? es muy importante lo que vengo a contarte y no me mires con esa cara que no es nada mala … en mi opinión –dijo Nozomi con una sonrisa burlana al ver la cara de su amiga llena de dudas .Tomando una gran bocanada de aire se calmo y le hablo

-El príncipe decidió hacer la fiesta , se realizara mañana en la noche –dijo Nozomi con alegría no sabia lo que le esperaba

La reacción tardo en hacerse presente pero de a poco un pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara mientras bajaba la mirada . Sabia que no debía ilusionarse siempre se lo repetía ''Mei olvidalo no es para ti , que le vas a ofrecer a un príncipe que tiene de todo , solo eres una media demonio huérfana y pobre '' , pero por mas que se lo repitiera no servía de nada . Tonto corazón enamorado que le hacia mantener una pequeña esperanza , tonta ella por no saber manejarlo . Una sensación amarga le empezó a subir por el cuerpo hasta instalarse en su pecho , sentía como sus ojos se le aguaban .Tratando de mantener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento se paro y le dio la espalda a su amiga , no quería que ella la viera asi.

-Que bueno seguro que el príncipe…va a encontrar a alguien –dijo Mei de espaldas mirando hacia la ventana que tenia en la cocina , por unos segundos se permitió cerrar los ojos dejando que una lagrima solitaria saliera de sus hermosos ojos azules .

Nozomi enseguida se dio cuenta por lo que pasaba su amiga la voz le salió forzada cuando hablo y como si eso no fuera suficiente prueba enseguida su nariz capto un olor de agua salada ''Lagrimas" pensó la pelirroja.

-Ni creas que te voy a dejar que pases toda la noche suspirando y llorando como un alma en pena ESO SI QUE NO ME ESCUCHASTE!–dijo Nozomi agarrando a Mei de los hombros para darla vuelta. Ni bien la tuvo cara a cara se paralizo Mei tenia sus mejillas todas mojadas por las lagrimas que parecían no querer dar tregua y salían sin parar de esos hermosos ojos , su cuerpo temblaba y la sonrisa que había tratado de mantener se había esfumado , sin pensarlo la pelirroja la abrazo mientras escuchaba como Mei sollozaba en su hombro , el kimono se le empezó a mojar debido a las lagrimas que dejaba salir su amiga pero no le importo , la ayudaría estaba completamente segura que no había mujer mas perfecta para el príncipe que la chica en sus brazos y ella haría hasta lo imposible para que eso se cumpliera.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Tan solo unas pocas horas habían pasado del sucedo que se dio a lugar en la cocina Mei como pudo dejo de lados sus malestares para poder seguir con su trabajo ya tendría tiempo en la noche para gritar y llorar todo lo que quisiera , ahora tenia una fiesta de la cual estaría encargada de todo el banquete . El solo pensar tener que soportar los maltratos de princesas de distintas regiones , y a su amiga vociferando enojada gritando en la cocina '' No tienen cerebro esas mujeres se creen la gran cosa por tener plata JA no me hagas reír ni una papa saben pelar'' terminaba diciendo con sarcasmo para después volver a salir a atenderlas sin quedarle otra , le provocaba un gran dolor de cabeza a la cocinera. La hanyou sabia que su amiga solo quería ayudarla pero había veces que tan solo quería estar sola para poder llorar con tranquilidad, no era la primera vez que pasaba esto , si mal no recordaba esta seria la tercera vez que se realizaría una fiesta en honor al nacimiento del príncipe . En su cuerpo se debatían dos voces una que rogaba que la fiesta terminara como las otras en donde todas las princesas ofendidas de la poca atención que recibían de parte del heredero del Oeste decidían irse y otra que le decía que soltara de una vez estos sentimientos que solo la lastimaban y que dejara que el príncipe encontrara a una buena mujer que se lo mereciera y lo llenara de mimos como a ella le gustaría . Sentia que su cabeza y su corazón se partían en dos no sabia que voz escuchar ni que hacer solo esperaría como se diera la situación , pero si de algo estaba segura era que no quería volver a ver esa soledad reflejadas en esos hermosos ojos dorados.

''Basta Mei deja de darle vueltas al asunto pasara lo que tengo que pasar" pensó la joven mientras agarraba la comida que había dejado apartada para llevársela a Ah-Un . Con pasos lentos llego a la parte trasera del castillo donde estaba ubicado el establo que habitaba el dragon de la familia , al abrir la puerta se encontró con una persona que acariciaba a Ah-Un como si fuera el mas inofensivo perrito mientras este recibía las caricias con gusto moviendo su cola.

-Princesita ¿Qué le dije sobre venir a este lugar? –dijo Mei con una sonrisa y las manos en la cintura tratando de hacerse la enojada mientras miraba a la pequeña Mitzuki acariciando al dragón

-Mei-chan! –dijo con alegría la niña dándose vuelta para ver a su amiga y abrazarla –Mei-chan hace mucho que no juegas con Mitzuki –dijo la pequeña abrazando con fuerza a la cocinera

Sin proponérselo la pequeña le hizo olvidar todos los problemas con los que cargaba su cuerpo desde la mañana haciendo que por primera vez en el día una pequeña sonrisa verdadera se asomara en su rostro

-Princesita no creas que no quiera jugar contigo lo que pasa es que ando con mucho trabajo últimamente y no he tenido tiempo pero prometo que cuando pueda vamos a hacer devuelta unas ricas golosinas ¿te parece? –dijo Mei con una gran sonrisa agachándose para estar a la altura de la niña que la miraba con alegría

-Si Mei-chan! Vamos a cocinar muchas golosinas asi se las doy a mi hermanito que anda triste seguro si se las come se pondrá contento –dijo Mitzuki mirándola a los ojos a la hanyou

Ni bien la pequeña termino de decir esa frase la sonrisa de la Miko fue desapareciendo de a poco de su cara metiéndose de lleno en sus pensamientos devuelta la imagen que había tratado de borrar miles de veces . Esos ojos dorados tristes y solitarios que había visto hace unos dias en los jardines del castillo continuaban pasando por su cabeza sin descanso provocando un conocido dolor en su pecho la llenara. Tan concentrada estaba en esa imagen que no escucho la voz de la pequeña que la llamaba preocupada

-Mei-chan… Mei-chan ¿estas bien? –dijo la princesa tocándole la frente para ver si tenia fiebre , el contacto de la mano calida con su rostro hizo quela Miko reaccionara

-Ehh… Mitzuki-chan estoy bien no te preocupes ¿me habías dicho algo?–dijo la ojiazul apartando la mano de la niña con delicadeza de su cara

-Si mama me dijo que fueras a verla cuando tuvieras un tiempo porque quería hablar contigo de algo importante –dijo Mitzuki con aire pensativo tratando de recordar claramente las palabras que le dijo su madre hoy temprano en el desayuno. Por eso estaba ahí su idea era visitar a Ah-Uh y después ir a buscar a su amiga pero se la encontró antes .Sus pensamientos se vieron cortados por un grito que venia de las afueras del establo ''Princesa Mitzuki ¿donde esta?" decía Jaken mientras recorría el jardín de un lado a otro

-Jaken-sama! –dijo la niña con alegría mientras salía corriendo para abrazar a su amigo. Cuando Mei se levanto y se sacudió la paja que había quedado en su kimono al agacharse , se asomo por la puerta y encontro como el demonio verde trataba de soltarse del apretado abrazo en el que lo tenia prisionero la princesita , como si nada pasara Mei se acerco a la princesa

-Princesita voy a seguir trabajando nos vemos después –dijo la cocinera pasando por al lado. Después de escuchar un ''Chau'' de la pequeña se metió al castillo para buscar a la Lady pero igualmente alcanzo a escuchar como la niña le decía al demonio verde ''Jaken-sama ¿jugamos a las escondidas?" sin poder evitarlo un pequeña risa se escapo de su boca al oír los refunfuños del sirviente mas leal del Lord

Xxxxxxxxxx

Tan solo le tomo unos minutos a Mei para llegar hacia el jardín del Sur del castillo donde lo mas probable es que allí se encontrara la Lady del Oeste , para nadie del castillo era una sorpresa el amor que tenia la humana por sus flores y como ella misma se encargaba de cuidarlas

Al llegar el aroma a flores enseguida la lleno haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en su cara . Empezó a buscar con la mirada a la mujer por el gran jardín y la encontró sentada bajo un cerezo mientras miraba el cielo sonriendo perdida en sus pensamientos. Con pasos lentos la hanyou se acerco llamando la atención de la Lady

-Mei-chan que bueno verte , quería hablar con vos , Mitzuki te aviso ¿verdad? –dijo Rin con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba

-Si … Lady dígame en que puedo serle útil –dijo Mei haciendo una reverencia a la persona que tenia enfrente suyo

-Primero que nada , que te dije de hacer reverencias en mi presencia y llamarme Lady –dijo Rin colocándose las manos en la cintura haciéndose la enojada pero su sonrisa la delataba

-Lo siento Lad… Rin-chan –dijo Mei con una sonrisa

\- Así estar mejor , ven caminemos así te cuento que tengo planeado para vos –dijo Rin empezando a caminar por el jardín seguida de cerca por la Miko –Como ya debes saber se acerca el cumpleaños de Masshiro y me gustaría –empezó a decir Rin pero Mei la interrumpió

-Ya se que me va a pedir… lo del banquete ¿verdad? ya tengo varias ideas si quiero podemos ir a la cocina y le preparo algo aunque necesitaría saber cuantas personas son , seguro van a ser bastante tendré que conseguir mas ingredientes , hay una tienda en el pueblo que tiene buena calidad seguro consigo algo sino tendre… –dijo Mei rápidamente pero se vio cortada por la risa de La Lady

-Lo siento Mei-chan –dijo Rin tapándose la boca con su mano tratando de ocultar la sonrisa burlona que tenia en su cara provocando el sonrojo de la hanyou –Si es cierto que vas a estar encargada del banquete y no te preocupes cualquier cosa que elijas se que estará deliciosa pero no es eso lo que quería pedirte sino que seas parte del entretenimiento…quiero que cantes –dijo Rin emocionada agarrándole las manos a la cocinera , pero Mei ni siquiera se movio su cara empezó a palidecer al procesar las palabras recién escuchadas

-Lo sien-to … lo siento Lady Rin pero no puedo –dijo Mei soltándose de agarre de la humana y dándose vuelta

-Mei-chan tienes un talento hermoso , me encantaría escucharte cantar alguna vez debes ser maravillosa , es hora que dejes de lado tus miedos y los enfrentes. No te voy a ordenar nada esta decisión es solo tuya pero prométeme que lo pensaras aunque sea –dijo Rin colocándole la mano en el hombro causando que sus miradas se chocaran

-Lo pensare Mi Lady pero no prometo nada ahora si me permite me retiro tengo que preparar todo para hacer la cena esta noche –dijo Mei esquivando la mirada de Rin y sin esperar respuesta se fue a la cocina dejando sola a la mujer del Lord.

Por mas que Mei intento distraerse con el trabajo no pudo sacarse de la cabeza el ofrecimiento que le propuso la Lady tan solo dos horas antes en el jardin . Su comportamiento no pasaba desapercibido por su amiga Nozomi que la miraba preocupada sin saber la causa de su malestar , pero la cocinera no hablaba parecía perdida en sus pensamientos . Pensó que tal vez dandole un tiempo a solas a la hanyou le haría bien y decidió retirarse para seguir con su trabajo. Pero cuando volvió y encontró a su amiga que miraba la mesa fijamente como si no hubiera nada mas se harto y con paso decidido se acerco a su amiga

-Ya mismo me vas a decir que pasa para que andes así! –dijo Nozomi agarrándole el hombro a su amiga

-Ahh Nozomi ¿me decías algo? –dijo Mei con voz tranquila a su amiga pero al ver como la pelirrojo fruncía el ceño suspiro mientras se disculpaba con su amiga –Lo siento Nozomi-chan pero esta tarde la Lady me mando a llamar y me dijo que quería que cantara en el cumpleaños del príncipe y bueno yo… -dijo Mei sentándose mientras hundía su cabeza entre sus brazos. Enseguida a Nozomi se le paso el enojo al darse cuenta del motivo de la preocupación de su amiga y con delicadeza empezó a acariciar el hermoso cabello violeta del que era dueña la miko

-Mei-chan sabes lo que pienso tenes un talento hermoso , no lo tenes porque esconder escribís unas canciones preciosas ¿no crees que es hora de que alguien las escuche? ¿Qué él las escuche? –dijo Nozomi provocando que su amiga levantara la cabeza para mirar unos ojos verdes que la veían con cariño –Ven creo que esto te ayudara sígueme –dijo Nozomi saliendo de la cocina y mirando hacia atrás para asegurarse de que su amiga la siguiera. Llegaron hasta la parte trasera del castillo donde estaban ubicadas las habitaciones de los sirvientes

-¿Porque estamos yendo a mi habitación? Nozomi-chan –dijo Mei al reconocer la puerta que estaban pasando

-No Mei-chan no vamos a tu habitación sino a la mía –dijo Nozomi señalando la puerta de al lado de la pieza de la cocinera , al entrar se encontraron con una habitación muy parecida a la de la miko excepto por el color rojo que adornaba las paredes y estaba ordena a diferencia que la de la hanyou que tenia varias partituras esparcidas por todos lados y sus paredes era de color lila claro

-A ver lo deje guardado por aquí –dijo Nozomi emocionada agachándose para abrir un baúl de madera que tenia a los pies de la cama –No este no es … este tampoco –dijo la mucama sacando distintos kimonos y tirándolos por el piso

-Nozomi-chan que buscas –dijo Mei desde la puerta mirando extrañada a su amiga que seguía sacando objetos y kimonos del baúl desordenando la habitación

-¡Acá esta! , lo encontré –dijo Nozomi emocionada sacando un hermoso kimono blanco con detalles en azul y un obi lila claro – Ten ¿te gusta? –dijo la mucama acercándose rápidamente a su amiga pero la miko se quedo sin palabras el kimono que sostenía su amiga era precioso

\- Es … es precioso –dijo Mei después de unos segundos sosteniendo la tela con delicadeza como si temiera que se rompiera en cualquier momento

-Y eso no es lo único mira –dijo Nozomi volviendo a sacar un objeto del baúl –Acércate Mei-chan –dijo la pelirroja al ver que su amiga seguía viendo el kimono blanco en sus manos emocionada, Mei con paso lento se acerco hacia donde estaba arrodillada la demoniza para ver en las manos de esta una pequeña mascara del color violeta con detalles en blanco que cubría la mitad del rostro de quien lo usara .

-Es precioso pero… ¿Para que me muestras todo esto Nozomi-chan? –dijo Mei viendo el atuendo que tenia a un en sus manos

-Mei pensé que si la Lady un día te propusiera cantar en algunos de los banquetes tendrías que estar bien arreglada –dijo Nozomi con una gran sonrisa

-Es…Es para mi –dijo Mei mirando la hermosa prenda , nunca había tenido un kimono tan precioso con lo que ganaba apenas compraba algunas telas de segunda mano y se los hacia ella misma

-Mei se que todavía no estas decidida a hacerlo pero piénsalo no tienes nada que perder además podrás usar esta mascara nadie te va a reconocer –dijo Nozomi agarrándole las manos a su amiga junto a las suyas haciendo que dejara el kimono y la mirara a los ojos

-Me dejarías un momento sola… por favor –dijo Mei en un susurro mirando sus manos agarradas por la demoniza

-Claro pequeña tomate todo el tiempo que necesites yo me encargare de la cena para los Lores –dijo Nozomi con cariño levantándose del piso y yendo hacia la puerta – Piénsalo Mei-chan no tienes nada que perder –dijo la demoniza deteniéndose en la puerta dándole la espalda a su amiga para después irse dejándola sola a la Miko con sus pensamientos

-Que hago yo…yo no se si podre –dijo Mei en un susurro mirando sus manos que sostenían las telas contra su pecho , de repente sintió como algo cálido bajaba por su cara. Llevándose unas de las manos a su rostro se dio cuenta de las lagrimas que dejaban salir sus ojos una tras de otra sin detenerse –Lo único que me faltaba –dijo la miko soltando una risa amarga. Todas las palabras que le habían dicho la Lady y su amiga pasaron velozmente por su mente en especial una ''No crees que es hora de que el las escuche'' le había dicho su amiga hace tan solo unos minutos. Tenia razón era hora de dejar salir todo esto que sentía de una vez no podía seguir así terminaría explotando en cualquier momento además si su canción sacaba tan solo un poco de la soledad que cubría a su amado se sentiría satisfecha después de todo no tenia nada que perder

Secandose las lagrimas se dijo a si misma la miko ''Ya no tengo nada mas que pensar'' dejando una mostrar una pequeña sonrisa en su cara , miro por la ventana dándose cuenta del tiempo que había pasado , la noche ya mostraba la luna en su esplendor

-Me tengo que apurar si se lo quiero decir –dijo Mei dejando el kimono con la mascara en la cama de su amiga y sin perder un minuto salió corriendo para encontrar a la señora del castillo .

''Lady ¿donde esta? Tengo que encontrarla… que no se halla ido a dormir por favor'' pensaba la miko corriendo por los pasillos mientras buscaba con la mirada a la humana , de repente las puertas del gran salón se abren para dejar salir a los Lores del castillo , lo mas probable es que se estuvieran yendo a dormir ''Espere Lady no se valla tengo que decírselo antes de que me arrepienta '' pensó con desesperación Mei mientras aumentaba la velocidad

-¡LADY RINNN! , ESPERE NO SE VALLA –grito Mei llamando la atención de mas de uno hasta la Lady se pego un susto por semejante grito . Rin se dio vuelta para ver como la hanyou venia corriendo hacia ella para terminar arrodillada en frente suyo

-Lo hare mi señora –dijo Mei tratando de recuperar el aire perdido hace solo segundos

La Lady enseguida entendió a que se refería la miko y con una gran sonrisa se agacho y la abrazo –¿estas segura Mei-chan? –le susurro al oído con cariño para que nadie la escuche , Mei con delicadeza se separo del cálido abrazo que le regalaba la mujer –Si Mi Lady no la defraudare –dijo Mei con una gran sonrisa mirando a la mujer frente suyo –Entonces hazlo Mei-chan –dijo Rin levantándose junto con la miko

-Ahh casi me olvido Mi Lady tengo solo una petición –dijo Mei a los Lores

-¿Cual es? –dijo Rin con curiosidad

-Quiero que esto quede en secreto nadie tiene que saber de mi –dijo Mei con voz seria

-Si esa es tu petición entonces será cumplida, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo –dijo Rin con una gran sonrisa

-Muchas gracias Rin-chan –dijo Mei emocionada, y sin mas hizo una reverencia y los Lores se fueron dejándola sola en el pasillo

Ya en la habitación de los señores del castillo…

-¿Rin que estas tramando? –dijo El Lord agarrando la cintura de su mujer para acercarla y que lo viera a los ojos . Sabia que algo estaba planeando su humana la conocía bastante para saber que esa sonrisa que tenia desde que hablo en el pasillo con la hanyou no era buen presagio

-Ssesho es un secreto entre mujeres –dijo Rin contenta guiñándole un ojo mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su marido –Ahora lo importante ¿tiene sueño Amo Sseshomaru o cree que pueda jugar un ratito con su protegida? –dijo la señora del castillo acariciándole con ternura una de las franjas moradas que adornaban las mejillas de su esposo, un apasionado beso fue lo único que recibió como respuesta por el Lord mientras este la llevaba y la costaba con delicadeza en la cama .Sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara su corazón seguiría latiendo igual de fuerte como la primera vez por su amado demonio.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un nuevo día empezaba en el reino del Oeste, el castillo se vestía de gala para la gran noche donde se celebraría el cumpleaños del primogénito del Lord Sseshomaru y su esposa la Lady Rin. Los sirvientes se movían de un lado para el otro trabajando desde muy temprano para que todo saliera perfecto y nuestra amada miko no era la excepción, ser la cocinera del castillo de por si la mantenía ocupada siempre y ahora con este evento hacer el gran banquete la dejaría agotada

-Agrégale más sal y déjalo al fuego un poco mas –dijo Mei viendo como una de las sirvientas hacia una salsa para agregársela a una carne que ya se estaba haciendo en el horno

-Veo que estas ocupada , tenes que tratar de calmarte el día recién empieza y vos tenes una noche bastante ocupada –dijo Nozomi entrando a la cocina con una sonrisa al ver a su amiga yendo de acá para halla dando ordenes y cocinando al mismo tiempo , como entraba tanta energía en un pequeño cuerpo nunca lo sabría

-Hola Nozomi-chan , perdón es que ando con mucho trabajo y no queda mucho tiempo… TE DIJE QUE SACARAS LA CARNE DEL HORNO! –grito Mei a una sirvienta llamando la atención de toda la cocina y la carcajada de su amiga . Muy pocas veces era cuando Mei perdía el control y sin duda las veces que lo hacia eran muy graciosas porque a los pocos segundos –Perdón no quería gritarte lo que pasa es que no llegamos con el tiempo y todavía falta el postre , las guarniciones y la carne habrá que comprar mas sino no va alcanzar… porque tenían que venir tantas personas –dijo Mei disculpándose con la sirvienta y yéndose a sentar mientras se agarraba la cabeza , la pelirroja al ver a su amiga superada por los nervios se acerco a calmarla

-Mei-chan tranquila no es la primera vez que estas a cargo de un banquete seguro todo saldrá bien… me parece que la razón de tu nerviosismo es otra ¿verdad? –dijo Nozomi con voz dulce. Hoy a la mañana ni bien se despertó su amiga vino corriendo a la habitación para contarle la decisión que había tomado sobre cantar en la celebración, seria mentira si dijera que la respuesta de la miko no la haya asombrado pero estaba muy feliz por ella y la ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera.

-Tranquila todo saldrá bien , ¿Si? Esta noche demuéstrales todos que vos sos mejor que cualquier princesita llena de plata –dijo la pelirroja animada provocando la risa de su amiga

-Gracias Nozomi sos la mejor –dijo Mei un poco mas tranquila, a medida que se acercaba mas la hora más nerviosa se ponía y eso no la ayudaba, tenia que estar mas calmada sino terminaría envenenando a todos con la comida si se seguía descuidando –Bueno no perdamos tiempo esta noche tiene que ser perfecta –dijo Mei a todos en la cocina mientras se paraba y agarraba unas bandejas con distintas frutas y una pequeña tetera con té –Ten Nozomi llévales esto a los Lores es el desayuno – hablo la cocinera entregándole las cosas a la mucama

-No te preocupes yo me encargo –dijo la demoniza guiñándole un ojo para después salir por la puerta de la cocina y dirigirse al gran salón . Al llegar se encontró con toda la familia real sentada en la mesa como de costumbre pero no estaban solos en la mesa también estaban sentados los familiares del Lord.

La familia de Inuyasha había llegado hace tan solo unas horas, invitados por la Lady para celebrar el cumpleaños del príncipe y también quedarse algunos dias , aunque costo convencer a sus respectivos esposos Rin y Kagome lo lograron bajo una amenaza silenciosa de dormir por un mes en la soledad del sillón si no se comportaban .

-Buenos dias Lores acá traigo el desayuno para ustedes y la familia del Amo Inuyasha –dijo Nozomi haciendo una reverencia para después acercarse a la mesa a colocar la comida

-Buenos dias Nozomi…mmm podrías traerme un te de hierbas, estoy muy cansada –dijo Rin tratando de ocultar un bostezo que amenaza con salir, ultima vez que ''jugaba'' con su marido si al día siguiente tendría algún evento importante que implicara estar despierta todo el día. Su esposo no solo era autoritario en el combate sino que también en la cama, parece que se le olvidaba que ella era una humana que necesitaba dormir aunque sea cinco horas y no dos como hoy. Pero aunque terminara agotada era sin duda unas de sus actividades favoritas , eran momentos como ese en donde su marido dejaba de lado su característica frialdad para pasar a ser un hombre totalmente diferente y se sentía realmente afortunada de ser la única de ver tal drástico y placentero cambio . Sin poder evitarlo imágenes de la gran noche empezaron a pasar por su cabeza, esa mirada que parecía oro fundido, los graves gruñidos que dejaba salir , como susurraba su nombre en su oído con voz grave corrompida por el placer ''Hay dios Rin cálmate'' pensó la humana al sentir como su cara se calentaba , no tenia necesidad de mirar al costado para darse cuenta de cómo su marido la miraba con un deje de burla en sus ojos dorados

-Mi Lady ¿segura que esta bien? , no prefiere que le traiga algo para la fiebre su cara esta muy roja –dijo Nozomi con preocupación sin tener la menor idea de lo que pasaba en la cabeza de la ex protegida

-¿Que? No , no te preocupes solo tráeme eso que te pedí será suficiente –dijo Rin con una sonrisa nerviosa tratando de calmarse e ignorar la mirada del demonio que no la dejaba tranquila

-Esta bien , no se preocupe ahora mismo le pido a la cocinera que se lo prepare –dijo Nozomi dispuesta a salir pero una voz la detuvo

-Espera no te vallas –dijo Rin dejado de lado sus pensamientos para hablar con la mucama, se levanto de su asiento y agarro a la pelirroja para apartarla de su familia y poder hablar con más tranquilidad sin ser escuchadas

-Ahora si , contame ¿como esta ella? –dijo Rin después de salir del salón con la mucama y verificar que no halla nadie en los pasillos. Era sabido por la humana que Nozomi era la mejor amiga de Mei asi que quien mejor que ella para preguntarle sobre la miko , estaba segura que la demoniza sabia sobre lo que sucedería esta noche

-Mi Lady –dijo Nozomi pero se vio cortada por Rin

-Por favor no quiero formalidades solo dime Rin , estoy preocupada por Mei-chan no quiero que se sienta obligada a hacer esto –dijo Rin con preocupación . Nozomi al ver la preocupación que mostraba el rostro de su ama dejo salir una sonrisa , sin duda no hay alguien mas dulce y perfecta para el Lord que esa humana podía entender perfectamente porque su señor la hizo su pareja a pesar de su raza .

-Rin-sama le agradezco su preocupación por Mei … He de decirle que la palabra calmada no es la que representa a Mei en este momento –dijo Nozomi un poco avergonzada recordando la actitud de su amiga esta mañana –Pero si de algo estoy segura es que ella necesita hacerlo … Por ella misma y por él , no se preocupe se que ella lo lograra –dijo Nozomi con confianza

-¿Por él? –dijo Rin sin entender pero al ver la cara de la demoniza entendió que no le iba a decir mas nada , lo importante es que Mei lo iba a hacer y eso la alegraba –Entiendo , entonces me quedo mas tranquila –dijo Rin con una sonrisa

-Si me permite ya me retiro tengo algunos deberes que terminar –dijo Nozomi haciendo una reverencia

-Si no te preocupes seguí con lo que tenes que hacer –dijo Rin dándose vuelta para entrar al salón.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Las horas pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos , sin darse cuenta la noche se había hecho presente y el momento que tanto ansiaba y temía al mismo tiempo Mei se hizo presente

-Ahh por fin termine –dijo Mei con alegría sacándose el delantal todo manchado mientras se apoyaba en la mesa y se secaba el sudor que caí por su frente con la mano –No pensé que me tomaría tanto tiempo terminar de preparar todo pero valió la pena el esfuerzo –dijo la miko dándose vuelta para ver los distintos platillos en la mesa , había para todos los gustos y cada uno lucia mas sabroso que el otro . Igualmente la fiesta ya había empezado gran parte de la comida había sido llevada a la mesa por distintas mucamas entre ellas su amiga lo que quedaba en la cocina era el plato principal y los postres que se servirían al final de la velada .

-Mei pero que haces apúrate que se te hace tarde –dijo Nozomi entrando apurada a la cocina con una bandeja de plata vacía en sus manos. Había dejado a cargo a una compañera para que siguiera sirviendo la comida a los invitados mientras ella venia a buscar a su amiga ya que estaba segura de que la miko no se habría dado cuenta de la hora que era y no podría tener más razón al verla descansando como si nada apoyada en la mesa

-Pero mira que eres distraída ¿que acaso no te diste cuenta de la hora que es? –dijo Nozomi alterada agarrando a su amiga del brazo –Te tenes que preparar , no podemos perder un minuto más –dijo Nozomi arrastrando a su amiga con rapidez por los pasillos hasta llegar a su habitación –Bien agradece que tuve algún tiempo hoy a la mañana para preparar todo –dijo Nozomi señalando la ropa que estaba preparada en la cama junto con la mascara -¿Qué? , no te quedes ahí mirando –dijo la pelirroja al ver que su amiga estaba en la puerta sin moverse mas palida de lo normal sin duda los nervios no eran sus mejores amigos – Anda , dale metete a bañar que yo preparo el resto –dijo la demoniza empujando a su amiga a un pequeño cuarto dentro de la habitación con un tina con agua , toallones y algunos aceites con aroma a flores para el cuerpo –Listo ahora a preparar los maquillajes –dijo Nozomi después de casi tirar a su amiga a la tina , estaba por agarrar unas pinturas que tenia en su cajón al lado de la cama cuando escucho el grito de Mei desde el baño

-NOZOMIIII ESTA HELADA EL AGUA! –Grito Mei temblando de frio adentro de la tina

-LO SIENTO! –grito Nozomi mientras seguía sacando y revisando los distintos maquillajes –Lo que pasa es que lo preparare hoy temprano y el agua debió enfriarse –dijo Nozomi mas tranquila para después darse vuelta y ver a su amiga parada en la salida del baño pálida y temblando de frio cubierta solo con una toalla que apenas cubría su torso y medio muslo dejando ver sus piernas , brazos y hombros , su pelo violeta estaba suelto y húmedo haciendo que se le pegara a la frente

-Si queres podes cantar así no creo que el príncipe pienses que sos fea –dijo Nozomi con un tono de burla en su voz provocando un sonrojo en la hanyou –Jajaja tranquila ven vamos arreglarte –dijo la mucama acercándole el kimono blanco con detalles en azul y el obi lila –Te dejo vestirte avísame cuando terminaste así arreglamos tu pelo –dijo la pelirroja para después salir de la habitación. A los poco segundos se escucho la voz de Mei '' Ya esta podes entrar'' Nozomi ni bien entro se quedo muda su amiga estaba hermosa el kimono le quedaba a la medida resaltando su hermosa figura

-¿Como me queda? –dijo Mei un poco tímida mientras giraba sobre si misma mostrándole el kimono a su amiga

-Mei-chan por esta noche vas a pasar de ser una sirvienta u una preciosa princesa –dijoNozomi con alegría mientras agarraba los maquillajes y se acercaba a la hanyou

xxxxxxxxxxxx

El gran salón estaba todo decorado, había un gran candelabro colgado en el centro iluminando todo, en el medio de la habitación estaba ubicada una gran mesa de madera alargada con distintos platillos y en el fondo estaban un pequeño grupo de músicos tocando un vals. Los invitados habían llegado de todas la región muchos Lores venían acompañados de sus hijas en busca de alguna alianza entre reinos .

En la puerta que daba al gran salón se encontraban Nozomi vestida con un kimono rojo con detalles en dorado y su pelo suelto decorado con una pequeña hebilla en forma de llama sosteniendo una bandeja de plata con vasos llenos de distintas bebidas .

A su lado estaba una muy nerviosa hanyou vestida con un kimono blanco con detalles en azules , su pelo estaba arreglado en un moño dejando algunos mechones sueltos enmarcando su rostro cubierto por una mascara que dejaba a la vista la mitad de su cara , en su cuello se dejaba ver un pequeño collar con un dije en forma de flor el cual permitía que su aroma no fuera detectado por ningún demonio.

-Mei podes dejar de temblar todo va a salir bien –dijo Nozomi agarrándola de los hombros a su amiga – Yo voy a ir y darles a los músicos tus partituras para que toquen vos cuando lo escuches entras y cantas ¿Entendiste? –dijo la pelirroja con determinación

-Nozomi-chan yo no se si puedo –dijo Mei en voz baja mientras bajaba la cabeza para no enfretar la mirada de su amiga

-Mei-chan, todo saldrá bien deja los miedos de lado, sal y canta como nunca –dijo Nozomi con voz dulce abrazándola –Yo estaré ahí viéndote, ni bien termines nos encontraremos en la cocina ¿Si? –dijo la mucama separándose del abrazo para mirar esos hermosos ojos azules

-Esta bien –dijo Mei con una pequeña sonrisa

Nozomi le dio una última sonrisa para después entrar al salón dejando a Mei sola en el pasillo

''Tranquila Mei todo saldrá bien" pensó mientras se tocaba el collar que su madre le había regalado cuando era muy chica –Es hora –dijo Mei al escuchar la melodía que venia del salón asi que dando un gran suspiro entro.

El salón estaba todo a oscuras solo se podía escuchar la música sonando, Mei con paso lento se acerco hasta el centro de la habitación mientras empezó a cantar

Soy el comienzo de tu pensamiento  
Soy el final de tu sufrimiento

Soy el viento que vuela tu pelo  
y soy el sol que calienta tu cuerpo

Soy la vida que cuida la vida  
Soy la luz que al mundo ilumina...

Y con un pequeño movimiento de sus manos Mei hizo que todas la velas se prendieran y el salón quedara iluminado mientras ella seguía cantando

Soy tu voz, soy llanto  
soy tu risa, soy tu fe  
tu amor, la calma  
que te llena y que tu no ves  
yo soy en ti todo lo que se siente  
Soy la luz de dia, la alegría  
soy tu fe, tu amor, la calma  
que te llena y que te hace bien  
yo soy en ti todo lo que se siente

Todos miraban asombrados a la mujer que había aparecido de repente cantando ,ninguno se había movido y todos estaban mudos al escuchar por primera vez una voz tan hermosa

Yo soy la nota que suena en tu alma  
Soy la conciencia de tu ser que avanza

Soy la fuerza de este mundo nuevo  
y soy la tierra, tus alas, tu cielo

Soy la vida que cuida la vida  
Soy la luz que al mundo ilumina...

Soy tu voz, soy llanto  
soy tu risa, soy tu fe  
tu amor, la calma  
que te llena y que tu no ves  
yo soy en ti todo lo que se siente  
Soy la luz de dia, la alegría  
soy tu fe, tu amor, la calma  
que te llena y que te hace bien  
yo soy en ti todo lo que se siente

Soy tu voz, soy llanto  
soy tu risa, soy tu fe  
tu amor, la calma  
que te llena y que tu no ves  
yo soy en ti todo lo que se siente  
Soy la luz de dia, la alegría  
soy tu fe, tu amor, la calma  
que te llena y que te hace bien  
yo soy en ti todo lo que se siente

Soy tu voz, soy llanto  
soy tu risa, soy tu fe  
tu amor, la calma  
que te llena y que tu no ves  
yo soy en ti todo lo que se siente...

La canción termino y a los segundo el salón se lleno de aplausos Mei sonrió contenta se sentía liberada , al fin pudo hacerlo . Empezó a mirar por todo el salón y encontró a su amiga que aplaudía emocionada mientras se secaba unas traviesas lágrimas que caían por su rostro , sin ella no hubiese tenido el valor de hacerlo ya encontraría la manera de agradecerle a la pelirroja su ayuda . Pero había una persona que si no hubiese estado esta canción no existiría, alguien a quien le dedicaba esta canción y las demás que tenia escritas en su diario . Sin esperar mas volteo el rostro donde se encontraba la familia real …donde se encontraba Él , sus miradas se chocaron por apenas unos segundos pero Mei no pudo soportarlo y bajo la cabeza mientras sentía su cara calentarse

''Tenes que hacerlo Mei te tenes que acercar a ellos no te podes ir así como una niña asustadiza, vamos despacio, lo menos que podes hacer es agradecerle a la Lady por lo que hizo , no tenes que hablar con el príncipe '' pensó la miko mientras se acercaba lentamente a los dueños del castillo ''No tenes que hablar con él solo habla con la Lady y todo saldrá bien ''pensaba al ver que ya estaba muy cerca

-Yo… yo… vera… – Empezó a tartamudear Mei al tener enfrente a sus amos , asi que tomando una gran bocanada de aire lo soltó y hablo –Quería agradecerles la oportunidad de cantar en la fiesta del príncipe –dijo Mei con rapidez mientras hacia una gran reverencia '' Tonta" pensó una mil veces hasta que sintió una mano cálida se colocaba encima de su hombro haciendo que se levantara para ver como unos ojos cafés la miraban con cariño y alegría , poco tiempo tuvo para procesar lo que paso después lo siguiente que supo era que era abrazada por La Lady Rin dejando no solo a ella sino a todos los invitados sorprendidos.

-Lo hiciste genial Mei-chan te felicito –le susurro Rin con dulzura al oído para que solo la hanyou lo escuche

-Muchas gracias , My Lady –dijo Mei muy contenta separándose del abrazo con delicadeza –Si me permiten me retiro –dijo Mei dándose vuelta para irse pero se vio detenida por una mano que sujetaba su brazo con firmeza

-¿Quien eres? –dijo Masshiro con voz grave , Mei al escucharlo sintió que el corazón se le iba a explotar por lo rápido que iba , la suerte no estaba con ella justo lo que mas quería evitar sucedía . Trato de calmarse para encontrar la manera de responderle pero era complicado con todas las miradas sobre ellos en especial de distintas princesas que la miraban con recelo ''Porque me miran así yo nunca le pedí que me hablara'' , tenia que apurarse '' ¿Que le digo? todos nos están mirando '' pensó Mei , de repente una idea se le ocurrió al ver el collar que colgaba en su cuello , dándose vuelta miro a los ojos del príncipe.

-Yo solo soy una simple doncella , príncipe –dijo Mei con dulzura mientras le sonreía –Espero que termine de la mejor manera su velada –dijo la miko y levanto una mano a la altura de sus ojos para ver como era iluminada por una luz lila y a los pocos segundos apareció una hermosa flor –Tenga espero que acepte este humilde regalo –dijo Mei tomando desprevenido al príncipe que agarro la flor extrañado .Al levantar la vista para ver a la mujer ya no había nadie solamente unas pequeñas lucecitas lilas que se iban desapareciendo en el aire .

El salón entero quedo en un silencio sepulcral, nadie se movía ni entendía nada , hace tan solo unos segundos una mujer estaba enfrente del príncipe y ahora había desaparecido en el aire como por arte de magia . Nozomi miraba lo sucedido parada al lado de la mesa principal , escuchar a su amiga cantar había sido maravilloso , quería gritar de la emoción pero se contuvo no quería llamar aun más la atención después de todo lo que hizo la miko. Sin duda ni ella ni nadie se espero la reacción del príncipe , estaba segura que la cocinera había hablado con el , pero al estar lejos no pudo escucharlo , " Bueno lo mejor será preguntárselo " pensó la pelirroja dejando algunos vasos que sostenía en sus manos en la mesa y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta '' Nadie se dará cuenta que me fui " pensó con una gran sonrisa al ver como la Lady trataba de animar a sus invitados haciendo que probaran los postres que recién habían llegado como si nada hubiera pasado .

Al salir empezó a correr por los pasillos hasta llegar a la cocina para encontrarse con su amiga sin la mascara sentada en la mesa y mirando el antifaz que hace poco portaba , con cariño

-Nozomi-chan… gracias –dijo Mei con voz suave , para después darse vuelta dejando a la vista las lagrimas que salían por sus ojos azules

-De nada hermosa , no llores que se te va a salir todo el maquillaje y a mi también –dijo Nozomi tratando de contener las ganas de llorar de alegría –Lo hiciste genial Mei –dijo la demoniza con ternura para después acercarse y abrazarla .

-En verdad lo logre –dijo Mei en un susurro dejándose arropar por el calido abrazo que le daba la mucama "En verdad lo hice" pensó cerrando sus ojos dejando que cayeran las lagrimas

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ese mismo día unas horas antes el príncipe…

Salía de su habitación caminando por los pasillos que llevaban al gran salón , en su recorrido pudo observara muchas sirvientes ir y venir de un lado para el otro preparando todo para la Gran Noche, de repente un aroma conocido le hizo escarpar un gruñido molesto ''Madre seguro que fuiste tu" pensó el hanyou con el seño fruncido abriendo la puerta del gran salón dejando ver a su familia ya sentada y su tío Inuyasha con su estirpe

-Buenos dias –dijo Masshiro dejando mostrar su molestia en su voz para después sentarse al lado de su madre

-Buenos dias mi niño , feliz cumpleaños –dijo Rin con ternura para después tomar la mano de su hijo por debajo de la mesa

-Feliz cumple hermanito –dijo Mitzuki con una gran sonrisa y su cara embarrada de chocolate por la galletitas que estaba comiendo

-Pero mira que grande esta mi sobrino, felicidades por tu cumpleaños Masshiro-kun –dijo Aome con una gran sonrisa –¿Verdad Inuyasha? – dijo la sacerdotisa para después pegarle un codazo a su esposo que seguía comiendo el desayuno como si fuera su ultima comida ignorando a todos

-¿Ahh? , Así mocoso felicidades –dijo Inuyasha con la boca llena provocando la furia de su esposa que no dudo en decir el hechizo mandando directo al suelo al hanyou , causando la risa de todos los presentes a excepción del Lord y del príncipe

-Eres patético Inuyasha –dijo Sseshomaru mirándolo con superioridad

-Ahh maldito eso lo veremos –dijo Inuyasha poniéndose de pie dispuesto a sacar a Tessaiga para empezar a pelear o esa era la idea hasta que su esposa lo mando nuevamente al suelo

-Aome ¿Por qué? –dijo el hibrido enojado mirando a su esposa

-Nada de peleas te comportas entendiste o sino hay un hermoso bosque en el que podes dormir solo durante una semana –dijo Kagome con firmeza provocando la risa de sus dos hijos. Kenshi era el hijo mayor de la pareja tenia el pelo negro donde sobresalían dos orejas haciendo evidente su mezcla de razas y los ojos dorados , su actitud era muy parecida a su padre ocasionando discusiones siempre con su primo. Igualmente nunca llegaban a algo serio más halla de algún golpe o una pequeña broma casi siempre empezada por el pelinegro. Y después estaba Hanako la segunda hija de Kagome y Inuyasha un año menor que Kenshi. Ella era igual a su madre pelo negro y ojos marrones parecía una humana común pero cuando había luna nueva su aspecto pasaba a ser igual que su padre. A diferencia de su hermano llevaba una mejor relación con la familia de su tío y su carácter para desgracia de su padre era muy parecida a Kagome

-No crea que eso lo excluye a usted mi señor , hay un hermoso sillón que lo espera sino se comporta –dijo Rin con dulzura a su esposo , puede que a los demás los halla engañado pero ella lo conocía tanto que vio cuando su mano se acercaba a sacar a Bakusaiga dispuesto a aceptar el reto de su hermano . Lo dicho por la Lady provoco que aumentara a un mas las risas en la mesa y las miradas de Lord y el protector de la aldea se lanzaban chispas. De repente las risas se vieron detenidas por una mujer pelirroja que entraba al salón

-Buenos dias Lores acá traigo el desayuno para ustedes y la familia del Amo Inuyasha –dijo Nozomi haciendo una reverencia para después acercarse a la mesa a colocar la comida

-Buenos dias Nozomi…mmm podrías traerme un te de hierbas, estoy muy cansada –dijo Rin tratando de ocultar un bostezo que amenaza con salir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los horas pasaron y la fiesta estaba por empezar , Masshiro estaba en su habitación preparándose enfrente al espejo , se había colocado un kimono masculino violeta oscuro , en su pecho portaba una armadura muy similar a la de su padre excepto por su color que era plateado y en su cintura colgaba su espada Colmillo dorado un regalo que le hizo el Lord hace unos años al cumplir la mayoría de edad , su pelo antes suelto ahora estaba atado en una prolija cola de caballo. Después de arreglarse salió a los pasillos para dirigirse al salón principal donde su familia lo estaría esperando para recibir a los invitados. Al llegar encontró a toda su familia preparada esperando a los invitados que no tardarían en llegar. Ya podía sentir el aroma de algunos Lores cruzando las fronteras y metiéndose en su territorio.

-Ya vienen –dijo Masshiro llamando la atención de su familia que volteo a verlo

-¡Que bien! , ya falta poco entonces para que comience la fiesta –dijo Kagome emocionada colocándose las manos en su pecho. No podía evitar recordar los cuentos que le leía su madre de niña sobre príncipes y princesas y las grandes fiestas que se armaban en el castillo .Su marido la miraba con una gota en la cabeza , su mujer seguiría igual de fantasiosa sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara.

Para desgracia de la Miko tuvo que dejar sus fantasías de lado al escuchar la discusión que se estaba dando entre su hijo y su sobrino

-Ja pobre de la princesa que elija a este idiota como su compañero –dijo Keishi con una gran sonrisa burlona mirando a su primo

-Cállate imbécil, hablas como si vos fueras popular entre las hembras –dijo Masshiro con fastidio acercándose a su primo

-Mucho más que vos seguro –dijo Keishi con superioridad acercándose aun más

-Saca tu espada –dijo Masshiro decidido a desenfundar su espada y hacerle tragar sus palabras a su primo

-No me lo tenes que decir dos veces imbécil –dijo Keishi dispuesto a sacar la espada que le regalo su padre hecho con uno de sus colmillos. Sin embargo ambos se vieron detenidos por el Lord del castillo

-Ya basta…llegaron –dijo Sseshomaru serio saliendo del salón . Ambos hanyou guardaron sus espadas con molestia. Masshiro siguió el camino que hizo su padre –Esto no se quedara así –dijo el príncipe pasando por al lado del pelinegro, que solo asintió con la cabeza mostrando una gran sonrisa

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La fiesta comenzó, el palacio brillaba todo decorado con las más finas telas, la mesa principal estaba abarrotada de exquisitos platillos para los más exigentes paladares. La familia real estaba sentadas en sus respectivos tronos siendo saludados por distintos Lores acompañados por sus hijas que no perdían la oportunidad de tratar de seducir al príncipe con sus hermosos atuendos y joyas .

Masshiro dejo salir otro gruñido mas, perdió la cuenta de cuantos iban durante la noche. Varias mujeres se habían acercado a él con la osadía de quererlo como compañero. Tan solo sentir el aroma de esas princesas le parecía de lo mas repugnante , tenia muy en claro lo que ellas querían de él y también lo que pensaban de que fuera un hibrido . Aun después de tanto tiempo había demonios que no aceptaban que su padre halla tomado como compañera a una humana y menos aun que el heredero de uno de los reinos mas fuertes y prósperos fuera un hibrido. Pero no le importaba vivió toda su vida viendo esas miradas llenas de asco y desprecio no era algo que ya no se halla acostumbrado. Cuando Masshiro pensó que la noche no podía empeorar aun mas , el Lord del Norte se acerco con su hija.

-Sseshomaru cuanto tiempo ha pasado –dijo Takeshi mirando al Lord del oeste –La ultima vez que vine tu protegida –Siguió diciendo pero paro al ver la mirada helada que le envió el demonio paro un momento , y una sonrisa burlona continuo –Me disculpo por la ofensa , la ultima vez que vine la Lady tan solo era una adolecente –continuo ignorando la mirada asesina que le dedicaba el Lord Takeshi era el Lord del Norte del clan de las serpientes , era de pelo verde armado en una larga trenza , sus líneas en sus brazos marcaban la especie de demonio que era , su piel pálida y ojos esmeralda lo hacían un hombre atractivo para las hembras . Takeshi era conocido por su odio hacia los humanos por esa razón fue uno de los que mas se negó hacia la relación que se dio en el Reino del Oeste , y mas aun que Masshiro sea el único heredero al trono.

Y su hija no era la excepción, Yuri era sin duda una hermosa mujer, su pelo celeste ondulado y ojos verdes tenían cautivado a mas de un hombre. Era sabido de su odio hacia los seres inferiores como también de su ambición por el poder y la riqueza. Por esa misma razón fue rechazando cada uno de los pretendientes que se le acerco ya que según ella no estaban a su altura. Solo un hombre podría proveer de tal riqueza y poder a esta demoniza y era aquel que estaba enfrente de ella.

-Buenas noches Lores , Príncipe Masshiro , les agradezco la invitación a tan hermosa velada –dijo Yuri haciendo una pequeña reverencia sin apartar la mirada del príncipe. Masshiro ni siquiera se molesto en contestar solamente se levanto y sin dirigir la palabra a nadie se encamino hacia el balcón. Yuri lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció de su vista, un pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro sin duda el príncipe era muy iluso si creía que iba a escapar de ella.

Masshiro miraba el paisaje que la noche le regalaba, dejo salir un suspiro, esta fiesta fue una perdida de tiempo ninguna de estas mujeres tenían lo que él buscaba. Estaba harto de ver a distintas demonizas atraídas por su poder y riqueza, bastaba verlas para saber lo que pensaban de él. Pero eso no era la causa de su molestia sino pensar en que ella no había aparecido, que tal vez todo fue una mala jugada de su mente y solo se lo imagino. Porque a pesar de querer negarlo mil veces muy en el fondo de su ser se había formado una pequeña ilusión de verla, de saber que era eso que sintió pero fue un tonto un iluso ya era suficiente.

Se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus padres dispuestos a terminar con esta farsa pero justo cuando estaba por hablar las luces se apagaron. Escucho el sonido de la puerta principal abrirse mientras los músicos tocaban una melodía. Enseguida su mente fue llevada al momento que vivió en el salón de música pero se negaba a que la melodía fuera la misma , empezó a moverse en dirección donde creería que estaba la puerta pero nunca llego. Una hermosa voz lo dejo paralizado, abrió sus ojos sorprendido, eso sin duda no era un sueño . Masshiro comenzó a girar sobre si mismo tratando de localizar a la persona que estaba cantando pero la falta de luz se lo impedía. De repente como si fuera por arte de magia la luces se prendieron iluminando a una hermosa joven oculta tras una mascara que cantaba en medio del salón

Continuara…

Hola soy Mena123 y esta es mi primera historia de lo que seria Sseshomaru y Rin , aunque como se darán cuenta no se centra tanto en ellos sino mas bien en Masshiro el primogénito de Sseshomaru . He leído muchas historias de Sseshomaru y Rin y son sin duda mi pareja favorita pero siempre pensé como seria un hijo de Sseshomaru. Y ahí es cuando nació "Una simple doncella" . Estoy ansiosa por saber que piensan de este Gran príncipe solitario y la dulce cocinera, que les gustaría que cambie o que agregue . Tomare en cuenta cada opinión que me dejen y hare mi mejor esfuerzo para que esta historia les guste tanto a ustedes leerla como a mi escribirla …


	2. Algunos dolores de cabeza

**Los personajes de este fan-fic son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi , utilizados para el fin del entretenimiento solamente… Mena123**

 ** _Capitulo 2: Algunos dolores de cabeza..._**

 ** _Esto sucedía en una simple doncella…_**

 ** _Se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus padres dispuestos a terminar con esta farsa pero justo cuando estaba por hablar las luces se apagaron. Escucho el sonido de la puerta principal abrirse mientras los músicos tocaban una melodía. Enseguida su mente fue llevada al momento que vivió en el salón de música pero se negaba a que la melodía fuera la misma, empezó a moverse en dirección a donde creería que estaba la puerta pero nunca llego. Una hermosa voz lo dejo paralizado, abrió sus ojos sorprendido, eso sin duda no era un sueño. Masshiro comenzó a girar sobre si mismo tratando de localizar a la persona que estaba cantando pero la falta de luz se lo impedía. De repente como si fuera por arte de magia las luces se prendieron iluminando a una hermosa joven oculta tras una mascara que cantaba en medio del salón._**

 _''No había duda era ella, la misma mujer que escuche hace un tiempo'' pensó Masshiro. No había sido un sueño ni tampoco lo había imaginado, esa mujer existía y la tenia enfrente suyo. Como si le hubiese leído los pensamientos había aparecido justo antes de que él creyendo que todo había sido una perdida de tiempo se fuera. Los minutos pasaron y los aplausos sacaron al príncipe de su estupor. Vio como la joven se acercaba hacías sus padres lentamente y al llegar le hablo a su madre_

 _-Yo… yo… vera…_ _– Empezó a tartamudear la mujer siendo el centro de atención de todos los invitados –Quería agradecerles la oportunidad de cantar en la fiesta del príncipe –dijo con rapidez mientras hacia una gran reverencia. Masshiro vio como su madre miraba con cariño a la extraña mujer para después abrazarla con fuerza logrando el asombro de todos los presentes incluyéndolo a él, no entendía nada su madre no era de dar muestras de cariños a personas que no considerara importantes para ella. De repente una idea le pego con fuerza ''La conoce, mi madre sabe quien es esa mujer'' pensó Masshiro viendo a las mujeres sonreírse después del abrazo._

 _Su cuerpo reacciono solo al ver como ella se alejaba y antes de ser consiente de lo que hacia la detuvo tomándola del brazo y la pregunta que rondaba hace tiempo por su cabeza escapo de sus labios_

 _-¿Quien eres? –Dijo Masshiro mirando la espalda de la mujer, ni bien escapo esa pregunta de su boca se recrimino haberlo dicho. No entendía nada de lo que pasaba ¿Por qué esa mujer no dejaba ver su rostro? ¿Por qué no pudo sentir su aroma cuando se acerco? ¿De donde la conocía su madre? Pero lo más importante ¿Por qué le interesaba tanto saber quien era ella? Estas y mas preguntas pasaban por la mente del príncipe mientras esperaba una respuesta de la misteriosa mujer .Pero todo eso se esfumo al ver como ella se daba vuelta y lo miraba a los ojos mientras le sonreía dulcemente_

 _-Yo solo soy una simple doncella , príncipe –dijo la mujer con dulzura –Espero que termine de la mejor manera su velada –continuo para después levantar una mano a la altura de sus ojos para ser iluminada por una luz lila y a los pocos segundos apareció una hermosa flor –Tenga espero que acepte este humilde regalo –dijo la mujer entregándole el regalo al príncipe que agarro la flor extrañado .Al levantar la vista para ver a la mujer ya no había nadie solamente unas pequeñas lucecitas lilas que se iban desapareciendo en el aire . El salón entero quedo en un silencio sepulcral, Masshiro sin dirigirles ni siquiera la mirada a sus padres salió con paso decidido del salón dejando la puerta abierta atrás suyo._

 _xxxxxxxxx_

 _Masshiro cerro la puerta de su habitación con fuerza, decir que estaba molesto era poco estaba confundido, enojado… ¡Furioso! .Miro la flor que aun sostenía en su mano estuvo tentado a destruirla, un simple movimiento de sus garras bastaría pero la imagen de la mujer volvió a aparecer en su cabeza sin dejarlo tranquilo. En el instantes que sus miradas se cruzaron la sensación que lo embargo en el salón de música volvió a aparecer como si nunca se hubiese ido y solo estuviera esperando el momento de volver a verla para hacerse presente. No podía negar que a pesar de tener el rostro enmascarado resultaba ser un mujer hermosa "Sencillamente hermosa'' pensó Masshiro sentándose en la cama. Vestía un simple kimono blanco con detalles en lila y azul, ni joyas ni perfumes caros ni tampoco un montón de maquillaje cubriendo su rostro, solo una dulce sonrisa y una cálida mirada. Esos preciosos ojos azules no desaparecían de su cabeza, nunca en su larga vida lo habían visto así. No noto ni asco o ambición era algo cálido, diferente, que no lograba identificar pero por unos segundos logro que se olvidara de todo por lo que tenia que pasar. Se revolvió en pelo frustrado y dejo la flor en la mesita al lado de la cama, necesitaba hallar una respuesta a todas sus preguntas y sabía quien tendría la respuesta. Mañana a primera hora hablaría con su madre no había duda que sabia quien era la misteriosa mujer._

 _Xxxxxxxxx_

 _El sol se asomaba por el reino del Oeste, Jaken salía del estudio del Lord con varios papeles en sus pequeñas manos, haciendo que cualquier persona que lo viera caminar por los pasillos , solamente observara un pequeño cuerpo moviéndose rápidamente tras una pared de papeles blanco . Jaken asomo la cabeza al costado de la pila de hojas para ver el pasillo, unas puertas más adelantes estaba la biblioteca. Tan solo tendría que llegar hasta ahí para dejar los informes y sus brazos podrían tomar un merecido descanso. Sin embargo la suerte no estaba al lado del fiel sirviente, justo cuando estaba por llegar un hombre lo empujo ''A un lado'' dijo el príncipe seriamente pasando rápidamente, provocando que los informes que tanto había cuidado Jaken terminaran esparcidos por todo el pasillo '' ¿Porque?'' pensó Jaken llorando arrodillado mirando la alfombra blanca que se había formado en el suelo._

 _Masshiro había salido de su habitación hace tan solo unos instantes, el tratar de dormir fue una tarea de lo más difícil, cada vez que cerraba sus ojos la imagen de la mujer aparecía. Su mal humor era evidente para todo el mundo y no era para menos el no haber dormido en toda la noche le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Se encamino por el pasillo en busca de su madre, llego hasta el gran salón donde su familia estaba desayunando mientras mantenían una cómoda charla las mujeres de la mesa sobre la gran fiesta que se dio a lugar anoche_

 _-Estoy tan contenta que todo halla salido bien –dijo Rin con una sonrisa –Lograron sacar fotos niños –dijo Rin mirando a sus sobrinos que sostenían la cámara traída del mundo de su madre, todavía no llegaba a acostumbrarse a los extraños artefactos que traía su amiga pero sin duda eran muy útiles_

 _-Si tía no te preocupes sacamos unas fotos geniales –dijo Hanako con una sonrisa pasando las fotos donde aparecían ellos o distintas princesas pero hubo una foto que llamo la atención mas que cualquier otra – ¿Keishi esta la sacaste vos? –dijo Hanoko pasándole la cámara a su hermano que terminaba de comer un pedazo grande de bola de arroz_

 _-To cof cof –empezó a toser Keishi ahogándose con lo que comia siendo visto por su madre que se agarraba la cabeza avergonzada ''esto es tu culpa Inuyasha" pensó la Miko viendo a su esposo comer ajeno al mundo_

 _-Yo no fui –dijo el pelinegro después de tomar agua_

 _-Pero si no fuiste vos ¿Quien fue? –dijo Hanako volviendo a ver la foto. Mitzuki que había estado todo este tiempo comiendo unas galletitas de chocolate que tenia como desayuno, bajo de su silla y con curiosidad se acerco a sus primos que aproximaron la cámara a la niña para que vea la foto._

 _-¡Es el Ángel! –dijo Mitzuki con una gran sonrisa_

 _-¿Quien es el Ángel Mitzuki-chan? –dijo Hanako sin entender_

 _-El Ángel que le canto a mi hermanito –dijo Mitzuki llamando la atención de Masshiro que se paro enseguida y agarro la cámara que sostenía su primo ''No puede ser" pensó Masshiro agrandando sus ojos, en la foto se observaba a una joven enmascarada regalándole una flor mientras le sonreía dulcemente_

 _-¿Mitzuki-cha vos sacaste esta foto? –dijo Hanako mirando a su pequeña prima_

 _-Sii es muy linda el Ángel –dijo Mitzuki sonriendo_

 _-Mitzuki-chan ¿ porque dices que es un Ángel? –dijo Kagome enternecida por el apodo que le dio la niña a la misteriosa mujer_

 _\- Porque canta y es tan bonita como uno tía –dijo Mitzuki pensativa para después sonreírle a la familia que la veía extrañada_

 _Masshiro no despagaba la vista de la foto que se mostraba en la cámara, no era suficiente no haber podido dormir en toda la noche que ahora tenia una imagen de la mujer sonriéndole como si nada haciendo que la sensación en su pecho se hiciera más fuerte_ _.Estaba muy equivocada esa mujer si creía que él se iba a dar por vencido, la encontraría y le dejaría bien en claro que no podría cantar ni aparecerse frente suyo de nuevo. Se desharía de esa sensación de una vez por todas_

 _La extraña actitud de Masshiro no paso desapercibida por Keishi que no dudo un segundo en empezar a molestarlo_

 _-¿Que pasa primo? ¿ Que acaso es tan hermosa la mujer que no podes despegar la mirada de la foto? –dijo Keishi con una sonrisa burlona haciendo que todos dirigieran la mirada a ellos._

 _-Tonterías no me interesa en lo mas mínimo –dijo Masshiro dejando la cámara en la mesa pero Keishi solo agrando su sonrisa_

 _. ¿No me digas que te enamoraste? Jajaja –dijo Keish con burla empezando a reírse pero al ver como su primo se paralizo unos segundos le corto la risa enseguida –Espera ¿Es enserio? ¿Masshiro te gusto esa mujer? –dijo Keishi incrédulo viendo a su primo que le daba la espalda dispuesto a salir del salón. Todos los presentes se quedaron anonadados esperando una respuesta del príncipe pero este no se había movido del lugar. '' ¿Enamorado?" pensó Masshiro, claro que no, esa mujer era solo un dolor de cabeza y si tenia suerte se desharía de ella pronto_

 _-No digas tonterías –dijo Masshiro serio volteando sobre su hombro para ver a su primo._

 _-Jajajajaj si lo estas, quien lo diría que ella iba a tocar tu corazón de hielo –dijo Keishi señalándolo con el dedo mientras se reía –Pero mira que eres complicado primito justo te gusta una mujer que ni siquiera sabemos quien es –dijo Keishi secándose las lagrimas que caían por sus ojos a causa de la risa . Pero Masshiro no le hizo ninguna gracia la situación y no dudo sacar su espada apuntando a su primo que al ver la clara amenaza en los ojos del heredero al trono opto por callarse. ''Si esto continua así solo tendré una prima'' pensó Masshiro viendo al pelinegro levantar las manos tratando de calmarlo._

 _-Tranquilo primo disculpa a Keishi suele ser un idiota en estos temas –dijo Hanako viendo molesta a su hermano para después acercarse a su primo_

 _-Nos vemos después a la tarde así te doy tu regalo de cumpleaños –le susurro Hanako a Masshiro en el oído para que nadie la escuche. Masshiro levanto una ceja extrañado viendo a su prima guiñarle un ojo '' ¿Que tramara esta vez? '' pensó el hombre pero no servía de nada hacerlo, entender a su prima era mas complicado que hacer que su tía deje de decirle SIENTATE! a su tío . Guardo su espada y se encamino hacia la puerta aun había cosas que hacer así que antes de irse le hablo a su madre_

 _-Sígueme Madre –dijo Masshiro serio saliendo del salón sin esperar respuesta. Ya se habían burlado lo suficiente de el, no necesitaba escuchar mas tonterías para cuando le preguntara a su madre lo que quería saber. Siguió hasta el jardín donde se sentó bajo el árbol de cerezos y cerro sus ojos tratando de descansar, el no haber dormido le empezaba a mostrar las consecuencias, el dolor de cabeza lo molestaba de sobremanera haciendo que su humor empeorara aun más. De repente un aroma conocido llego a su nariz no necesito abrir los ojos para saber quien era_

 _-Masshiro, mi niño ¿Sucedió algo malo? –dijo Rin preocupada sentándose al lado de su hijo_

 _-Madre… ¿Quién es ella? –dijo Masshiro abriendo sus ojos y volteando su rostro para enfrentar a Rin_

 _\- ¿Ella? …No me digas que de verdad te –dijo Rin sorprendida pero fue cortada secamente por el peli plateado_

 _-No es lo que piensas –dijo Masshiro volviendo a mirar al frente –Y no te molestes en negar que no la conoces, la abrazaste el día de la fiesta –dijo Masshiro provocando una sonrisa en su madre_

 _-Sin duda no se te puede ocultar nada Masshiro tan sagas como tu padre –dijo Rin haciendo un puchero de niña chiquita consiguiendo que su hijo sacara un pequeño gruñido molesto_

 _-Lo lamento mi niño pero no puedo decírtelo –dijo Rin más seria, recordando_ _lo que había hablado con Mei. El príncipe sintió tensarse todo su cuerpo, la única que podía decirle algo era ella y se lo negaba " ¿Porque?'' fue la pregunta que ronda la cabeza del príncipe, ¿Que era lo que escondía esa extraña mujer? ¿Por qué su madre se empeñaba en protegerla? .Solo preguntas sin respuestas eso era la única pista que tenia para poder encontrar a esa mujer y hacer de una vez que esa sensación se valla de su pecho_

 _-¿Por qué? –dijo Masshiro fríamente, no dejaría que esto terminara asi_

 _-Porque ella me pidió que así sea –dijo Rin agarrándole la cara a su hijo para que lo viera a los ojos – ¿Masshiro que es lo que tanto te molesta? –dijo Rin intranquila mirando a su hijo, pero al ver que ni siquiera respondía dejo salir un suspiro ''No me va a decir nada mas" pensó la humana, su hijo nunca fue de muchas palabras y esta vez no era la excepción – Hagamos una cosa –dijo Rin soltando a Masshiro y levantándose – Le diré a ella que quieres verla …Pero si acepta o no verte ya es decisión de ella –dijo La Lady mirando a su hijo_

 _-En el bosque al atardecer –fue lo único que salió de la boca del hombre mientras se dirigía para entrar nuevamente al castillo_

 _-Si te pregunto porque tenes tanta necesidad de verla ¿No me vas a responder verdad? –dijo Rin con una pequeña sonrisa_

 _-No imagines cosas que no son madre –dijo Masshiro para después dejar sola a la mujer_

 _Xxxxxxxxxxx_

 _La luz anaranjada entraba por las ventanas del castillo anunciando la tarde. La Lady del Oeste se paseaba con paso lento por los pasillos del castillo acompañada por su antiguo niñero_

 _-Mocosa ¿Qué te sucede? Desde hoy estas sonriendo –dijo Jaken mirando a la humana_

 _-Ohh Señor Jaken, no es nada –dijo Rin mirando hacia abajo donde estaba su amigo_

 _-¿Que te traes entre manos pequeña mocosa? –dijo Jaken frunciendo el ceño apuntando a La Lady con su bastón de dos cabezas_

 _-Jajaja, Señor Jaken no hice nada –dijo Rin riéndose por la actitud de su amigo –Aun… Bueno Señor Jaken lo dejo porque tengo cosas muy importantes que hacer, nos vemos después –dijo Rin corriendo mientras se reía_

 _-¿Aun?, Mocosa no te escapes ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –grito Jaken tratando de alcanzarla mientras movía el báculo pero ya era demasiado tarde, La Lady se había ido dejando atrás solamente un rastro de polvo con su huida._

 _Xxxxxxxxx_

 _Rin entro a la cocina encontrándose con dos mujeres moviéndose de un lado al otro. Una tomando distintos ingredientes de los cajones mientras la otra los cortaba en la mesada con gran rapidez._

 _-Nozomi ahí vamos una vez mas –dijo Mei secándose las gotas de sudor que caían por su frente mientras agarraba el mango de la sartén que estaba al fuego con una paño para no quemarse. Hace unos dias el vendedor del pueblo al que Mei le compraba siempre las verduras le dijo que habían llegado unas del Norte que se caracterizaban por ser muy picantes, pero que si uno lo sabia manejar llegaban a ser realmente una comida de lo mas deliciosa, el único problema además de lo picante era que una vez que se ponían al fuego explotaban rápidamente. Por eso mismo Mei decidió comprarlas estaba decidida a lograr hacer el platillo y aunque Nozomi se puso en contra cuando la vio llegar a su amiga con las bolsas, no quedo otra que aceptar cuando vio como la Miko intentaba hacerlo sola y casi termina quemada, por suerte se alejo a tiempo._

 _-Esta es la ultima Mei sino sale dejaremos esto de una vez por todas ¿Entendiste? –dijo Nozomi agarrando una tapa de una olla grande. Ambas mujeres habían estado desde temprano tratando de hacerlo, pero por mas que se esforzaban no lo lograban, el pelo de Nozomi estaba todo parado, su hermoso kimono rojo tenia algunas manchas de comida. Aunque claramente la pelirroja tuvo mucha mas suerte que Mei, el kimono celeste que portaba la Miko estaba totalmente manchado, su pelo todo suelto y parado y su rostro ensuciado le daba un aspecto de lo mas desaliñado, además en su mano se mostraba un rasguño provocado hace solo unos minutos cuando trataron de hacerlo. Rin miraba todo desde la entrada de la cocina expectante para saber que pasaría._

 _En solo unos segundos Mei vertió las verduras ya cortadas al fuego y Nozomi rápidamente las tapo con la tapa que había agarrado. Mei al ver como su amiga luchaba con fuerza para mantener tapada la olla se puso al lado de ella y sin importarle que el trapo que tenia para no quemarse se le halla caído al suelo sostuvo la tapa con fuerza. Esta empezó a moverse y un humo rojo salía del interior aparentando que en cualquier momento iba a explotar. Rin que hasta el momento se había quedado al costado de la puerta se acerco a auxiliar a las mujeres y agarrando un trapo coloco sus manos encima de la olla olvidándose por completo de los modales que se le habían inculcado al asumir como reina. Al parecer la fuerza de Lady sirvió ya que la olla empezó a dejar de moverse lentamente hasta quedarse totalmente quieta. Las tres mujeres con cuidado retiraron las manos del artefacto y al ver como la olla no mostraba señales de moverse suspiraron aliviadas_

 _-Ves te dije que lo lograríamos –dijo Mei con una gran sonrisa mirando a su amiga_

 _-ESTAS LOCA! VISTE COMO QUEDAMOS –grito la pelirroja haciendo que la cocinera sonriera nerviosamente_

 _-Pero…pero… Alégrate tendremos una cena fabulosa –dijo Mei tratando de calmar a su amiga_

 _\- ¿Una cena?... UNA CENA ¿ESTAS HABLANDO ENSERIO? –dijo Nozomi sumamente enojada si las miradas mataran la Miko ya estaría en otra vida. Una dulce risa saco de la discusión a ambas mujeres que se dieron vuelta para ver a la Lady._

 _-Lady…Lady Rin –dijo Mei asombrada mientras la pelirroja observaba a la humana como si halla visto un fantasma. Antes de que Rin hablara tenia a ambas mujeres haciendo una exagerada reverencia mientras se disculpaban_

 _-Lo sentimos Lady Rin –dijeron ambas a coro mirando piso_

 _-Tranquilas no tienen porque hacer eso –dijo Rin tratando de parar de reir pero el aspecto y la situación en las que se encontraban ambas mujeres no ayudaban en lo absoluto ''Tal vez debí venir en otro momento '' pensó la humana viendo como una de ellas trataban de acomodar su pelo mientras la otra empezaba a limpiar rápidamente._

 _-Lady por favor tome asiento ahora estoy con usted espere un segundo no mas –dijo Mei agarrando los utensilios para ponerlos a lavar pero un ardor en su mano los hizo soltar haciendo que quedaran esparcidos por el piso. Nozomi se acerco rápido a su amiga y le agarro la mano dejando ver la herida que se le había formado a la Miko._

 _-Ahh Mei mira como te hiciste –dijo la pelirroja preocupada viendo la quemadura que se le había formado en la palma de la mano a la mujer –Hay que curarlo enseguida voy a buscar una hierbas medicinales y ahora vuelvo –dijo Nozomi dejando a su amiga con la Lady. Mei dejando salir un pequeño suspiro se sentó en la silla al lado de la Lady_

 _-Mei –dijo Rin preocupada mirando la herida de la cocinera_

 _-Lady no se preocupe, he tenido heridas peores –dijo Mei con una pequeña sonrisa tratando de calmar a la mujer – ¿Dígame en que puedo ayudarla? –dijo Mei bajando la mano de la mesa para que la humana no vea su herida_

 _-¿Ehh?...Ahh si con lo sucedido casi se me olvida, ten esto es para ti –dijo Rin sacando una pequeña bolsa con monedas de entre sus ropas y colocándola en la mesa –Es para agradecerte el espectáculo de anoche –dijo Rin con una sonrisa_

 _-Lady Rin le agradezco su ofrecimiento y me alegra mucho saber que lo ha disfrutado, pero no es necesario…No necesito ningún pago –dijo Mei con una pequeña sonrisa –He obtenido algo mucho mas valioso que todo el oro del mundo y créame cuando le digo que nada de eso lo hubiese obtenido sino me hubiese ayudado –dijo Mei mirando a la mujer que la cuido como un madre desde que llego al castillo_

 _-Mei –dijo Rin enternecida, esa sencilla y humilde joven tenia algo especial se veía en sus ojos. Desde el día en que puso un pie en el castillo siendo solo una niña. Pero por más que la humana tratara de descifrar que era lo que escondía la hanyou no lo lograba era como si guardara un secreto bajo siete llaves. La llegada de la pelirroja con las hierbas medicinales y algunas vendas hizo que la Lady no dijera lo que tenia pensado_

 _-Nozomi-chan estoy bien no necesitaba que trajeras tantas hierbas –dijo Mei calleándole una gota por la cabeza al ver la cantidad de vendas y hierbas que traía su amiga en sus brazos_

 _-Mejor que sobre a que falte –dijo Nozomi dejando las cosas esparcidas en la mesa –Bien ahora decime que tengo que hacer –dijo Nozomi seria mirando las plantas, al ser una demoniza casi nunca las tenia que usar. Mei estaba por responder pero la Lady la interrumpió_

 _-Deja yo lo hago –dijo Rin con una sonrisa agarrando las hiervas y parándose para ponerlas en una olla con agua al fuego. Aun sin importar cuanto pasara jamás olvidaría las enseñanzas que le había inculcado la anciana Kaede o Abuela Kaede como ella había optado llamar a la dulce y sabia anciana que cuido de ella mientras esperaba a su Amo._

 _-Gracias Lady Rin –dijo Nozomi agradecida -¿Qué es todo esto? –dijo la pelirroja mirando las monedas que estaban en la mesa_

 _-Es un regalo de La Lady por haber participado de la fiesta –dijo Mei con una sonrisa_

 _-Un regalo que se negó a aceptar –dijo Rin en forma de reproche mientras empezaba a revolver el brebaje con una cuchara de madera_

 _-Mei siempre fue así nunca acepta dinero de nadie a menos que sienta que a trabajado para ganarlo –dijo Nozomi pasándose la mano por su pelo tratando de desenredar un poco el desastre que se le había formado_

 _-Si lo se, sabia que no ibas a querer aceptar el dinero asi que te traje esto –dijo Rin sacando algo de entre sus ropas –Mis sobrinos estuvieron sacando fotos toda la noche de la celebración –dijo Rin acercándose a las mujeres pero al ver la confusión que se reflejaba en sus rostros empezó a explicar –Una foto es como un retrato pero mas chicos, captura un momento importante y lo trasforma en una imagen –dijo Rin extendiéndole la foto que había sacado su hija en la fiesta –Esta la saco Mitzuki –dijo Rin con una gran sonrisa al ver el rostro asombradas de ambas_

 _-Es hermosa –dijo Nozomi casi sin palabras y no se refería a la foto sino lo que se veía en ella, su amiga brillaba como nunca antes mientras le entregaba una flor al príncipe_

 _-El Ángel –dijo Rin haciendo que las mujeres levantaran la vista para verla a ella –El Ángel que le canto a su hermano… Así llama Mitzuki a la misteriosa mujer. Así te llama a ti Mei-chan, dice que cantas y sos tan bonita como uno. No solamente has dejado sorprendido a los invitados que estuvieron esa noche sino también a mi hijo –dijo Rin con una pequeña sonrisa –Masshiro te esta buscando Mei-chan por eso estoy aquí, me pidió que le dijera quien eras pero me negué, y se molestó entonces le dije que te avisaría y que pensarías si ir a verlo o no._

 _Los segundos pasaron pero ninguna se animo a hablar, el silencio se vio interrumpido por el ruido que provocaba la tapa golpeando con la olla a esta hervir. Rin se levanto y agarrando un trapo destapo la olla haciendo que el vapor la golpeara de lleno, tomando una cuchara de madera revolvió el brebaje_

 _-Ya esta hecho –dijo Rin con una pequeña sonrisa llenando un pequeño cuenco con el líquido y volviendo a la mesa –Mei por favor dame tu mano –dijo Rin hundiendo las vendas en el liquido para después pasarlo con delicadeza sobre la piel lastimada de la joven. La Lady empezó a preocuparse al ver como la cocinera no daba señales de dolerle mas bien parecía estar en otro mundo._

 _\- ¿Mei-chan?... ¿Te encuentras bien? –dijo Rin preocupada_

 _-Si Mi Lady no tiene nada de que preocuparse –dijo Mei dejando salir una pequeña sonrisa –Gracias –dijo viendo su mano recién vendada –Con gusto aceptare la foto es muy hermosa, en cuanto a la propuesta del príncipe… –dijo Mei levantándose dándole la espalda a las mujeres y mirando por la ventana el hermoso jardín que rodeaba el castillo –No estoy interesada en aceptarla, espero que se lo pueda hacer saber –dijo la cocinera_

 _La sorpresa inundo la cara de las mujeres al escuchar una respuesta tan fría de la hanyou. Nozomi miraba a su amiga sin comprenderla, pensó que escuchar que el príncipe la estaba buscando la alegría en especial por los sentimientos que tanto se empeñaba en ocultar y negar la Miko hacia ese frio y reservado hombre. Su amiga no era así estaba ocultando algo pero ¿Qué era lo que tanto la inquietaba?._

 _-No quiero sonar egoísta Mi Lady pero sino tiene nada más que decirme tengo… -dijo Mei sin darse vuela_

 _-No descuida ya me retiro eso era todo –dijo Rin mirando entristecida a Mei " ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Mei-chan? Para que estes tan triste" pensó la Lady yendo para la salida_ _– ¿Estas segura Mei-chan? –dijo la humana pero Mei ni siquiera hablo no sabia que responder a algo que ni siquiera ella estaba segura –Si cambias de opinión Masshiro te espera en el bosque –dijo Rin mientras se iba_

 _-¿Me vas a decir que fue todo eso? –dijo Nozomi enojada colocándose las manos en la cintura –¿Porque la trataste así? Ella no te hizo absolutamente nada Mei –dijo la pelirroja colocándole la mano en el hombro para que su amiga se diera vuelta_

 _-Nozomi por favor no quiero hablar ahora –dijo Mei mirando a su amiga para después salir de la cocina_

 _Mei recorrió los largos pasillos del castillo lentamente, su cabeza se mantenía baja hundida en sus pensamiento ''Se que no debí tratarla así, La Lady no tiene la culpa de nada. Seria tonto negar, que no había dejado de pensar en él en todo la noche, cuando se prendieron las luces del salón y lo vi ahí parado mirándome sorprendido con sus hermosos ojos, mi corazón latia tan fuerte que si la música no estuviera estaba segura que se escucharía por todo el salón. Estaba tan hermoso vestido y con su pelo atado, no me faltaron ganas de abrazarlo fuertemente cuando fui detenida por él y su mirada se cruzo con la mia pero… No quiero ilusionarme ¿Que razón tendría el príncipe para querer verme? . Hubo miles de princesas en la celebración una más hermosa que la otra, tal vez le llame la atención por haber decidido ocultar mi rostro, debía ser eso lo más seguro'' pensó la Miko deteniéndose y mirándose en un espejo que estaba colgado en la pared ''Tiene que ser eso" pensó Mei con tristeza viendo su aspecto todo desaliñado_

 _-Auch –dijo Hanako cayendo al piso de cola al chocar con Mei_

 _-Discúlpeme señorita no veía por donde iba –dijo Mei dándole la mano a la mujer para ayudarla a levantarse_

 _-Descuida yo tampoco me fije –dijo Hanako con una sonrisa aceptando la ayuda de la mujer –Soy Hanako un placer ¿Vos sos? –dijo la pelinegra una vez parada_

 _-Me llamo Mei, Hanako-sama un placer –dijo Mei haciendo una pequeña reverencia_

 _-Un placer Mei-chan por favor dime Hanako –dijo Hanako con una sonrisa –¿Trabajas aquí? –dijo la sobrina del Lord mirando a la joven_

 _-Si soy la cocinera del castillo –dijo Mei con una gran sonrisa le encantaba su trabajo_

 _-¿Vos cocinaste todo lo de la fiesta de mi primo? Estuvo delicioso –dijo Hanako recordando todo lo que había comida en la celebración_

 _-Si le agradezco fue complicado porque venían muchos Lores y había que hacer diferentes platillos para todos los gustos termine agotada –dijo Mei contenta pero de a poco el color fue desapareciendo de su rostro –¿Dijo pri-primo? –dijo Mei mirando a la mujer asombrada_

 _-Si ¿Por? –dijo Hanako sin entender pero antes de decir algo más la cocinera estaba arrodillada enfrente suyo mirando el piso_

 _-Lo lamento señorita Hanako no sabia que era la hija del Lord Inuyasha y La Lady Kagome –dijo Mei mirando el piso ''No puedo ser más torpe'' pensó la hanyou_

 _-Mei-chan ¿Que crees que estas haciendo? Levántate –dijo Hanako agarrándola del brazo haciéndola parar –No es necesario que hagas esas cosas –dijo Hanako con una sonrisa –Ten se te cayo esto –dijo Hanako agarrando el papel que se veía en el piso –No puede ser es la fo-foto ¿Tu eres –empezó a decir Hanoko mirando asombrada a la mujer que tenia enfrente pero antes de poder terminar la pregunta Mei le tapo la boca con su mano arrastrándola a la habitación que tenían detrás suyo. Una vez adentro cerro la puerta y soltó despacio a la mujer que la miraba sin entender nada_

 _-Hanako-sama por favor no lo hable tan fuerte –dijo Mei suplicando a la mujer, lo único que le faltaba era de que se enteraran de que había sido ella la misteriosa mujer de la fiesta._

 _-No tranquila pero entonces ¿Sos vos la mujer que canto en la fiesta de Masshiro-kun? –dijo Hanako dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa_

 _-Si soy yo –dijo Mei en un susurro avergonzada_

 _Hanako ahogo un chillido de felicidad colocándose las manos en la boca. No lo podía creer la mujer de la que todos querían saber estaba en frente suyo vestida de una simple sirvienta manteniendo su rostro agachado_

 _-¡No puedo creer que seas tú! Me esperaba que fueras … -dijo Hanako tratando de contener su emoción pero Mei la interrumpió_

 _-Una princesa ¿Verdad? –dijo Mei con tristeza_

 _-¡Si! pero sin dudas eres mucho mejor así –dijo Hanako con una gran sonrisa haciendo que la Miko la mirara asombrada –No me mires así es cierto lo que te digo, todo este tiempo he visto a mi primo perseguido por un montón de princesas pero ninguna lo obtuvo, estoy segura que él esta esperando a la indicada por eso sigue solo –dijo Hanako agarrándole las manos a la mujer_

 _'' ¿La indicada? '' pensó Mei dejando salir un pequeña sonrisa mientras sentía su cara calentarse_

 _-¿Podrías cantarme un poco? Por favor –dijo Hanako juntando sus manos en forma de suplica_

 _-Pero Hanako-sama –dijo Mei preocupada de que alguien la escuchara cantar_

 _-Solo un poquito por favooor Mei-chan –dijo Hanako mirando a los ojos a la mujer_

 _-Esta bien pero solo será un poco –dijo Mei resignada mirando la puerta preocupada_

 _-Si, si solo un poco –dijo Hanako con una gran sonrisa asintiendo con la cabeza_

 _Mei dejo salir un suspiro y se removió las manos nerviosa mientras se tomaba unos segundos para calmarse. Miro a la mujer que tenía enfrente suyo y con una sonrisa empezó a cantar_

 **Soy el comienzo de tu pensamiento** **  
Soy el final de tu sufrimiento**

 **Soy el viento que vuela tu pelo  
y soy el sol que calienta tu cuerpo**

 **Soy la vida que cuida la vida  
Soy la luz que al mundo ilumina...**

 **Soy tu voz, soy llanto  
soy tu risa, soy tu fe  
tu amor, la calma  
que te llena y que tu no ves  
yo soy en ti todo lo que se siente  
Soy la luz de dia, la alegría  
soy tu fe, tu amor, la calma  
que te llena y que te hace bien  
** **yo soy en ti todo lo que se siente […]**

 _La voz de Mei fue lo único que se escucho en la habitación, ningún instrumento acompaño a la mujer esta vez, solo su voz . A medida que la Miko cantaba, Hanako no podía evitar agrandar su sonrisa, esta mujer tenía una voz preciosa ¿Cómo es que nunca la escuche cantar? Pensaba la pelinegra mirando a la mujer. Una vez que termino Hanako empezó a aplaudir contenta_

 _-Hermoso, tenes una voz preciosa –dijo Hanako alegre_

 _-Gracias señorita Hana –dijo Mei avergonzada_

 _-Rápido escóndete Mei-chan –dijo Hanako cortando a la mujer y empujándola para que se ponga detrás de un escritorio_

 _-¿Pero que sucede? –dijo Mei mirando a la mujer mientras se agachaba_

 _-No hagas ruido y ni te muevas yo lo resuelvo –dijo Hanako un poco nerviosa. Lo que sucedió es que cuando Mei le estaba agradeciendo sintió la presencia de su primo acercándose a gran velocidad hacia donde estaba ella. Esperaba poder convencerlo de que se valla antes de que viera a Mei. Antes de poder idear algún plan o una forma de escape para la joven la puerta de la habitación fue abierta violentamente por su primo_

 _-¿Dónde esta? –dijo Masshiro molesto, estaba entrenando cuando escucho la voz de una mujer cantar no necesito pensarlo dos veces antes de salir velozmente hacia el lugar de donde crei que provenía la voz_

 _-Masshiro-kun, no se de que me estas hablando – dijo Hanako tratando de no levantar sospechas_

 _-No me mientas, esa mujer estuvo aquí –dijo Masshiro fríamente, estaba seguro que había sido ella la que canto. Apretó fuermente sus puños esa mujer volvía a burlarse de él, se había esfumado otra vez en el aire sin que èl pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo_

 _-Masshiro –dijo Hanako preocupada viendo el enojo que se reflejaba en el rostro del hombre –Tengo algo para ti –dijo Hanako acercándose a su bolso que se había caído cuando entro con Mei –Aquí esta –dijo la pelinegra contenta sacando una foto de su cuaderno –Lleve las fotos al mundo de mamá y las amplié para que se vieran mejor esta es para ti –dijo Hanako con una sonrisa extendiéndole el regalo a su primo que lo agarro extrañado_

 _-¿Que es esto? –dijo Masshiro viendo la foto en la que mostraba a la joven enmascara sonriendo. Al ser esta una ampliación se podía notar con más detenimiento lo que portaba la misteriosa mujer como su mascara o los hermosos y cálidos ojos azules del cual era dueña._

 _-Es ella ¿Te gusta? –dijo Hanako con una sonrisa pero al ver que su primo ni siquiera se inmutaba se la arrebato de las manos –Bueno si no la quieres no importa, hay un guardia en el castillo que parece que se intereso en ''El Angel'' se la daré a él y después te buscare un regalo mejor –dijo Hanako indiferente dándose la vuelta para agarrar su bolso y guardar la foto, pero Masshiro la detuvo haciendo que la pelinegra dejara salir una sonrisa_

 _-Tonterías –dijo Masshiro serio mientras le quitaba la foto y la guarda entre sus ropas para después irse_

 _Mei miraba todo lo sucedido desde su escondite ruboriza. Tal vez debería pensar mejor la propuesta de la Lady_

Xxxxxxxxxxx

 ** _Hola soy Mena123 y esta fue una nueva entrega recién sacada del horno de ''Una simple Doncella" ._**

 ** _Antes que nada gracias a "La Rozeta" y " Guest " por dejar sus comentarios espero emocionadas sus opiniones para este nuevo capitulo. Para los que no han escrito no teman dejar sus comentario o preguntas sobre la historia háganme saber que les parece los personajes. ¿Qué piensan de Mei y Masshiro? ¿Les gusto?._**

 ** _Me he divertido mucho haciendo este capitulo en especial el momento de Jaken pobre siempre lo están maltratando XD. Bueno como abran visto nuestro príncipe anda un poco alterado y no es para menos. Una extraña mujer aparece y desaparece de su vida como por arte de magia trayendo consigo un montón de sensaciones que nunca en su vida sintió haciendo que se vuelva loco._**

 ** _Mei esta en una lucha interna entre su corazón y cabeza, tiene que elegir que hacer rápido porque el sol se esta por esconder y el príncipe la estará esperando ¿Qué creen ustedes que haga? Se los dejo a su criterio ;) ._**

 ** _Bueno con esto me retiro espero sus opiniones y nos vemos la próxima_**

 ** _Besos Mena… ^o^_**


	3. ¿ Y por que no?

**Los personajes de este fan-fic son propiedad de RumikoTakahashi , utilizados para el fin del entretenimiento solamente… Mena123**

 ** _Capitulo 3: ¿Por que no?_**

 ** _Esto sucedía en "Una simple doncella''_**

 ** _-¿Que es esto? –dijo Masshiro viendo la foto en la que mostraba a la joven enmascara sonriendo. Al ser esta una ampliación se podía notar con más detenimiento lo que portaba la misteriosa mujer como su mascara o los hermosos y cálidos ojos azules del cual era dueña._**

 ** _-Es ella ¿Te gusta? –dijo Hanako con una sonrisa pero al ver que su primo ni siquiera se inmutaba se la arrebato de las manos –Bueno si no la quieres no importa, hay un guardia en el castillo que parece que se interesó en ''El Angel'' se la daré a él y después te buscare un regalo mejor –dijo Hanako indiferente dándose la vuelta para agarrar su bolso y guardar la foto, pero Masshiro la detuvo haciendo que la pelinegra dejara salir una sonrisa_**

 ** _-Tonterías –dijo Masshiro serio mientras le quitaba la foto y la guarda entre sus ropas para después irse_**

 ** _Mei miraba todo lo sucedido desde su escondite ruboriza. Tal vez debería pensar mejor la propuesta de la Lady…_**

 _-Ahh eso estuvo cerca –dijo Hanako dejando salir un suspiro ni bien vio a su primo irse de la habitación –Déjame que te ayudo –dijo la pelinegra dándose vuelta y viendo a la mujer levantándose_

 _-Gracias –dijo Mei mirando hacia un costado tratando de que no se notara su rostro aun rojo por lo sucedido_

 _-No hay de que fue mi culpa… si no te hubiese dicho que cantaras –dijo Hanako arrepentida_

 _-No, esta bien no te preocupes… Hanako-chan –dijo Mei mirándola con una sonrisa para después guiñarle un ojo_

 _-Mei-chan –dijo Hanako dulcemente con una gran sonrisa. Las veces que venia al castillo no tenia chicas de sus edad con quienes hablar. El ser hibrida y además la sobrina del Lord no la ayudaba y aunque tenía a su madre y a su tía se sentiría muy feliz de encontrar a alguien con que pueda conversar sin sentirse tan avergonzada, en especial si el tema tocaba el asunto de hombres_

 _-Hanako-chan ¿Podrías guardar el secreto? Por favor no quiero que nadie se entere –dijo Mei agarrándole las manos a la mujer_

 _-Por supuesto confía en mi no diré nada –dijo Hanako con una pequeña sonrisa –Pero, realmente vas a tener que tener cuidado con Masshiro, no creo que mi primo valla a rendirse tan fácilmente –dijo Hanako más seria_

 _Mei dejo salir un suspiro mientras asentía, la confusión la embargaba de tanto pensar, realmente no sabia que hacer sentía que el cualquier momento su cabeza iba a estallar_

 _-Mei-chan ¿Qué sucede? –dijo Hanako preocupada viendo como cambio el rostro de la mujer_

 _Mei miro a la mujer que tenia enfrente suyo, por alguna razón le inspiraba confianza tal vez podría ayudarla a tomar una decisión. Además ella era su prima seguro lo conocía mejor al príncipe o al menos sabría la razón por la que el hombre quiere verla. Pero ese lugar no era muy seguro Masshiro podría volver a aparecer y encontrarla lo mejor seria irse de ahí cuanto antes._

 _-Hanako-chan tenemos que irnos de aquí –dijo Mei llevando de la mano a la mujer hasta la puerta_

 _-Pero ¿Por qué? –dijo Hanako tratando de mantenerle el paso a su reciente amiga mientras iban por el pasillo_

 _-No es seguro el príncipe podría volver y encontrarme –dijo Mei yendo cada vez mas rápido_

 _Unos minutos después ambas mujeres estaban en la puerta de la cocina tratando de recuperar el aire_

 _-Lo lamento Hanako-chan… No me di cuenta que me había alegado tanto –dijo Mei tratando de calmar su respiración agitada_

 _-Esta bien –dijo Hanako sosteniéndose el pecho el cual latía fuertemente por la intensa corrida , le habían dado toda la vuelta al castillo en cuestión de segundos "Si que es rápida" pensó Hanako mirando a la ojiazul_

 _Mei abrió la puerta de la cocina encontrándose a una demoniza pelirroja toda desarreglada a excepción de su pelo que se mantenía atado en un floja cola de caballo, mientras esta maldecía entre dientes_

 _-Esa mujer se las vera conmigo cuando la veo la voy a –decía Nozomi tratando de cortar una verdura realmente dura_

 _Mei veía a su amiga con una gran sonrisa, se arrepentía de haberla tratado tan mal hace un rato la pelirroja no tenia la culpa de nada al igual que La és se iría a disculpar con esa dulce mujer pero primero hablaría con su amiga. Sin que la mucama se diera cuenta Mei se coloco atrás suyo_

 _-Si lo cortas así te vas a terminar lastimando –dijo Mei burlonamente para después caminar varios pasos hacia atrás con gran rapidez al ver a su amiga darse vuelta_

 _-Mei… tratas mal a la Lady, desapareces y… ME OBLIGAS A QUE COCINE ¿NO TE VASTO EL DESASTRE QUE HICIMOS HOY TEMPRANO AQUÍ? ¿QUE TANTO ME ODIAS COMO PARA OBLIGARME A QUE COCINE? –dijo Nozomi elevando cada vez mas la voz mientras se acercaba a su amiga de manera amenazante. No había nada que odiara más que cocinar nunca había sido buena en ello y nunca lo seria_

 _-Per- Perdón Nozomi-chan –dijo Mei apenas en un susurro asustada. Aunque sabía que la pelirroja nunca le haría daño eso no quitaba el hecho que la mucama si sabia como dar miedo cuando se lo proponía –Me perdonas ¿Siii? –dijo Mei con dulzura haciendo aparecer una flor entre sus dedos y entregándosela a su amiga la cual la miro unos segundos antes de aceptarla_

 _-Es imposible estar enojada contigo –dijo Nozomi dejando salir un suspiro provocando la risa de su amiga_

 _-Nozomi ven te quiero presentar a alguien –dijo Mei emocionada acercándose a Hanako que miraba todo extrañada. Por un momento pensó que la mujer iba a lastimar a Mei pero al parecer ellas eran buenas amigas_

 _-Hanako-chan ella es Nozomi –dijo Mei contenta señalando a la pelirroja que hizo una pequeña reverencia –Nozomi-chan, ella es Hanako la hija del Señor Inuyasha –dijo Mei mirando a Hanako la cual sonrió_

 _-Un placer señorita Nozomi –dijo Hanako asintiendo con la cabeza_

 _-Ohh no, por favor Hanako-sama dígame solo Nozomi –dijo la pelirroja mirando a la mujer que te tenia enfrente_

 _-Entonces te pediré lo mismo Nozomi-chan –dijo la pelinegra provocando una sonrisa en la mucama_

 _-Asi será –dijo Nozomi –Por favor tome asiento –continuo la pelirroja señalando la mesa que estaba en el centro de la habitación -¿Quiere algo de beber? –hablo la mujer acercándose a la mesada de donde saco unas pequeñas taza de te_

 _-Cualquier cosa estará bien…Gracias –dijo Hanako sentándose en la silla_

 _-De nada…Mei vos ve a sentarte todavía tu mano no esta curada –dijo Nozomi viendo a su amiga que se había acercado a ayudarla_

 _-Esta bien –dijo Mei para después ir a sentarse al lado de la pelinegra_

 _-Bien ¿Ahora me vas a decir que fue lo que paso para que te fueras así de la cocina?–dijo Nozomi acercándose con el Té para las mujeres y después tomar asiento –La Lady solo te dijo que el príncipe te quiere ver ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? –dijo Nozomi mirando a su amiga_

 _-¡¿Masshiro te quiere ver?! –dijo Hanako realmente asombrada. "¿Mi primo estaba interesado en encontrar a la misteriosa mujer? ¿Entonces es cierto lo que dijo Keishi? Masshiro se enamo…Noo pero cosas estás pensando Hanako no seas tonta es imposible ¿O no? '' pensaba la Miko de la aldea mirando a la ojiazul_

 _-Si –dijo Mei en un susurro avergonzada al sentir la mirada de la "humana" sobre ella –¿Tal vez usted sepa la razón por la cual el príncipe quiera verme? –dijo la cocinera esperanzada mirando a la pelinegra en busca de respuestas_

 _-Lo lamento Mei-chan pero yo no sé nada, me tomo por sorpresa él saber que te está buscando –dijo Hanako dulcemente_

 _-Entiendo –dijo Mei bajando la cabeza tratando de reflexionar sobre lo que debería hacer_

 _-Ve a verlo Mei –dijo Nozomi decidida llamando la atención de ambas mujeres_

 _-Pero –dijo Mei algo dudosa_

 _-Nada de peros –dijo Nozomi levantándose de la silla - No vas a conseguir nada quedándote aquí , ve y pregúntaselo –dijo la mucama_

 _-Pero Nozomi yo… yo no quiero –dijo Mei volteando la cara para evitar las miradas de las jóvenes_

 _-Lo sé pero sino vas, estarás cuestionándote toda tu vida que hubiese pasado si hubieses ido, o cual es la razón por la que te quiere ver a ti –dijo Nozomi dulcemente poniéndose de cuclillas junto a Mei –Mei te lo he dicho infinidades de veces, vales mucho más que cualquier princesita llena de plata tan solo date una oportunidad de demostrárselo –dijo la pelirroja acariciándole el pelo a Mei como si fuera una niña –Podes usar lo mismo que en la fiesta e ir a verlo así no sabrá quién eres –dijo Nozomi con una pequeña sonrisa_

 _-Ahh Nozomi… ¡Esta bien lo hare! –dijo Mei resignada parándose –pero solo porque quiero saber porque me está buscando nada más –aclaro la hanyou al ver la sonrisa burlona de su amiga_

 _-Si claro –dijo Nozomi guiñándole un ojo_

 _-Te digo la verdad –dijo Mei toda ruborizada_

 _-Está bien yo no dije lo contrario –dijo Nozomi haciéndose la inocente –Ahora ve antes que La Lady le diga al príncipe que no quieres verlo –dijo Nozomi con una gran sonrisa al ver como la cara de su amiga cambiaba y se iba con gran rapidez de la cocina sin decir una palabra_

 _-¿Ella esta… –dijo Hanako con una sonrisa parándose hasta ponerse al lado de Nozomi pero no necesito terminar la pregunta para que la demoniza supiera a lo que se refería_

 _-Sí –dijo Nozomi con una gran sonrisa viendo por donde se había ido su amiga_

 _Xxxxxxxx_

 _Masshiro ajeno totalmente a lo que sucedía en la cocina, se mantenía ocupada practicando con su padre y su tío intentando controlar a la famosa arma Colmillo Sagrado. Pero por más que lo intentaba la espada no mostraba ser más que un que una arma vieja y oxidada._

 _El príncipe dejo salir un gruñido frustrado al caer por tercera vez al piso al intentar defenderse de un ataque de su tío usando el Colmillo Sagrado_

 _-Sseshomaru dejémoslo por hoy , esto no sirve de nada –dijo Inuyasha llevándose su espada al hombro_

 _Sseshomaru por primera vez en la vida tenía que aceptar que Inuyasha tenía razón. De nada serviría el entrenamiento si su hijo no entendía lo que tenía que hacer para poder usar la espada. Y eso era algo que ni él podía enseñarle, su hijo tendría que hallar la respuesta él solo al igual que lo hizo él mismo hace ya muchos años._

 _-Suficiente por hoy –dijo Sseshomaru serio mirando a su hijo levantarse_

 _-No necesito de esta espada no sé porque insistes en que la use padre –dijo Masshiro con voz grave_

 _-Tendrás que encontrar tú mismo la respuesta –dijo Sseshomaru para después irse seguido de por Inuyasha_

 _El príncipe miro la espada que sostenía en sus manos, y apretó con fuerza la empuñadura. Lo enfurecía de sobre manera saber que no podía manejarla pero por más que se esforzara la espada no mostraba indicios de dar cambios…¿Qué era lo que lo que necesitaba?¿Lo que faltaba para que pudiera usarla al igual que su padre?. Estaba por irse adentro del castillo cuando una aroma conocido a flores lo paro._

 _-Masshiro-kun –dijo Rin acercándose a su hijo – ¿Esta bien? –dijo Rin al ver con la fuerza que sostenía su hijo la espada_

 _-No es nada madre –dijo Masshiro envainando la espada – ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí? –dijo Masshiro haciendo que su madre sonriera_

 _\- ¿Ahh te refieres a ella? –dijo Rin con un toque de diversión en sus ojos_

 _-Deja de pensar cosas que no son –dijo Masshiro fríamente cruzándose de brazos_

 _-Lo sé, lo sé –dijo Rin sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara –Fui y le dije lo que me pediste y me dijo… Que no tenía ningún interés en verte –dijo Rin seria, esperando la reacción de su hijo que para cualquiera hubiese pasado desapercibida pero para ella no. Vio claramente como frunció el ceño y apretaba sus puños con fuerza. Estuvo tentada a reírse pero no quería hacer enojar a su hijo después del fracaso que hubo en el entrenamiento. Rin confiaba plenamente en Masshiro, no dudaba de que encontraría la respuesta para usar el arma de su señor, solo era cuestión de tiempo –Pero –dijo Rin llamando la atención de su hijo –Hace unos minutos vino a hablarme y me dijo que aceptaba ir a verte –dijo Rin con una gran sonrisa_

 _Masshiro a los segundos de escuchar la declaración de su madre su cuerpo se relajó. Desde que la había escuchado cantar hace solo unas horas no había podido sacársela de la cabeza. Le molesta el no saber porque se ponía así, su cuerpo reacciono solo y cuando se dio cuenta estaba corriendo en dirección de esa dulce voz. Pero esa mujer había escapado, otra vez había desaparecido dejándolo a él con más de un dolor de cabeza. Quería gruñir de frustración al no saber por primera vez en su vida que le sucedía. Pero eso no servia de nada lo mejor sería ir a verla y aclararle de una vez por todas que desapareciera de su vida así todo volvería a la normalidad ¿Verdad?._

 _Rin se fue después de dejarle dicho la respuesta del "Ángel". Masshiro aprovecho el estar solo para sacar eso que había mantenido oculto entre sus ropas. Se llevó la mano al pecho agarrando la foto que hace un rato le había regalado su prima y había mantenido oculta desde entonces._

 _En la imagen se mostraba a la mujer bien de cerca, sus ojos azules brillaban y su rostro oculto por la máscara estaba enmarcado por algunos mechones de cabello color violeta. Pero sin duda lo que más resaltaba en la joven era la hermosa sonrisa que adornaba su rostro "¿Por qué sonríe? "Pensaba Masshiro examinando minuciosamente la fotografía. ¿Qué motivo tenia para sonreír así? ¿Qué era lo que hacía que estuviera tan alegre?. Volvió a guardar la foto entre sus ropas no quería que nadie se enterara que la tenía porque aunque no lo admitiera sentía que debía quedársela…No mejor dicho QUERIA quedársela._

 _Se encamino hacia el bosque no tardaría mucho en llegar, aunque no tuvieran un lugar determinado para encontrarse decidió que lo mejor sería esperar sentado en algún árbol a que ella lo encontrara ya que al no conocer su aroma no podría rastrearla._

 _Y eso fue justamente lo que hizo, encontró un pequeño claro en medio del bosque y se sentó bajo un árbol a esperar. Cerro sus ojos un momento, podía escuchar claramente a las aves que volaban libremente por el cielo , sentir el aroma de algunos demonio de bajo nivel rondando cerca o el agua que corría debido a la corriente con que era empujada "Debe a ver un arroyo cerca" pensó Masshiro sin darle mucha importancia . Pero toda esa tranquilidad quedo atrás al escuchar una voz nombrarlo_

 _-Debería haber sido más específico príncipe a la hora de elegir un lugar, el bosque es muy grande ¿Sabe? –dijoMei agitada tratando de recuperar el aire. Lo único que había hecho en lo que iba del día había sido correr. Correr para encontrar a La Lady, correr para poderse preparar y correr para encontrarlo. Realmente necesitaba un merecido descanso._

 _Masshiro abrió los ojos y recorrió con la vista a la mujer. Su aspecto no diferenciaba mucho con lo de la fiesta lo único que tenía diferente era su pelo que se mostraba atado en una alta cola de caballo en vez de un moño_

 _-Hola –dijo Mei con una gran sonrisa estirándole la mano con intención de estrecharla pero el hombre ni siquiera se movió. Pasaron los minutos y Mei bajo la mano al ver que Masshiro no mostraba ninguna intención de moverse –¿Príncipe está bien? –dijo Mei preocupada arrodillándose para estar a su altura "¿Pero que le sucede? ni siquiera se mueve ¿Por qué me mira tanto? ¿Acaso tengo algo raro en el rostro? "pensaba la Miko llevándose disimuladamente su mano a la cara. Había alcanzado a bañarse y arreglarse un poco, no creía que luciera muy fea tampoco, es cierto que no podía compararse con alguna princesa pero ellas no se pasaban el día entero trabajando metidas en una cocina._

 _-Disculpe pero acaso le comieron la lengua los ratones –dijo Mei con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que Masshiro frunciera el ceño –Vaya al parecer no es una estatua –dijo Mei como si hubiese descubierto algo maravilloso_

 _-Insolente –dijo Masshiro molesto hablando por primera vez_

 _-Yo no hice nada la persona que no saluda y se me queda mirando como si fuera alguien raro es usted –dijo Mei sentándose en forma de indio para estar más cómoda –¿Y bien? – dijo Mei llevándose el pelo al hombro y empezar a pasarlo entre sus dedos con suavidad_

 _-¿Qué? – dijo Masshiro sin perder de vista cada uno de los movimientos de la joven_

 _-¿Ya se olvidóque el que me llamo fue usted? –dijo Mei sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro_

 _"Por supuesto que no" pensó para sus adentros Masshiro. Recordaba claramente la razón para que la ía que se fuera, que desapareciera de su vida para poder dejar de sentir esa sensación en su pecho que había aumentado aún más cuando la vio parada enfrente de él. Había aparecido de la nada al igual que la primera vez, pareciéndole tan hermosa con esa dulce sonrisa y sus preciosos ojos azules que no dudaba en que el apodo que le había dado su hermanita quedaba perfectamente con la misteriosa mujer. Esta vez podía verla bien de cerca y aprovecho a examinarla cuidadosamente sin importarle que a ella le molestara. Pero eso no importaba ahora había venido a decirle algo y estaba decidido a hacérselo saber._

 _Mei miraba al hombre que al parecer estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Sentía la mirada de él recorrerla por momentos haciendo que se ruborizaba pero la máscara le permitía ocultarlo. De repente una pequeña herida en la mano del hombre le llamo la atenció parecer él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que la tenía. No era ningún secreto en el castillo que El Lord insistía en que su hijo aprendiera a usar la famosa espada Colmillo Sagrado como tampoco que este todavía no la haya podido dominar sin importar cuanto se esforzara. Podía notar claramente el poder espiritual que se desprendía de la herida, no había lugar duda que esa espada había sido la causante. Dejando salir un suspiro se paró llamando la atención del príncipe_

 _-¿A dónde vas? –dijo Masshiro fríamente, aun había cosas que tenía que hablar con ella_

 _-Ahora vuelvo –dijo Mei dulcemente pero al ver como Masshiro la miro dudoso dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa –Que perrito más desconfiado –dijo Mei con burla –Si quiere puede acompañarme así ve que no me escapo a ningún lado –dijo Mei dándose vuelta y empezando a caminar_

 _Masshiro dejo salir un bufido molesto antes de empezar a seguirle el paso a la mujer. Caminaron en completo silencio hasta toparse con un pequeño arroyo de agua cristalina. Mei sin perder un minuto se acercó y entre sus manos hizo aparecer un pequeño cuenco llenándolo con agua._

 _-¿Qué haces? –dijo Masshiro viendo como la mujer se acercaba a él con el objeto en mano_

 _Pero Mei no le respondió paso de largo y se arrodillo justo enfrente de un árbol y comenzó a arrancar unas pequeñas plastas que adornaban la base. Luego las hundió en el líquido haciendo que este adoptara un color verdoso. "Ya está" pensó Mei con una sonrisa observando en menjunje que había hecho, uno de los pocos que había llegado a enseñarle su madre cuando era tan solo una niña._

 _-Príncipe por favor siéntese –dijo Mei mientras sacaba un pequeño pañuelo de tela de entre sus ropas. Masshiro sin decir nada se sentó curiosopor saber que era lo que tramaba la mujer esta vez. Mei se sentó enfrente de él para después comenzar a hablar_

 _-Dígame si le duele ¿Si? –dijo Mei con dulzura para luego agarrar la mano de Masshiro con delicadeza permitiéndose ver mejor la herida –No es una herida grave –dijo Mei hundiendo el pañuelo en el líquido y comenzar a limpiarlo ._

 _Masshiro miraba asombrado a la mujer, nunca había permitido que nadie lo curara además de su madre. Pero no quería soltarse sentía una pequeña calidez proveniente de esa mano que le estaba curando las heridas con tanto cuidado provocando que se relaje. Además para desgracia o fortuna del hombre "El Ángel" comenzó a tararear suavemente. Enseguida reconoció cual era la canción, la misma que no había abandonado su cabeza estos días._

 _-Ya está –dijo Mei con cariño mirándolo a los ojos, logrando que Masshiro saliera de su ensoñación._

 _Mei necesitaba alguna venda o algo para cubrir la heridaasí no se infectaba hasta que el ojidorado llegara al castillo. Pero el pañuelo estaba empapado y dudaba que Masshiro tuviera algo que le sirviera así que sin más rompió parte de la manga de su kimono. Después tendría que ver como hacía para que su amiga no se enojara pero ahora esto era más importante. Doblo a la mitad el trozo de tela ante la atenta mirada del príncipe que no podía creer lo que había hecho la mujer y con cuidado envolvió la herida con ella_

 _-Bueno listo –dijo Mei con una gran sonrisa –Solo tenga más cuidado la próxima –dijo Mei levantándose dispuesta a irse tenía que apurarse si quería llegar a hacer la cena._

 _-¿Por qué lo haces? –dijo Masshiro cada vez más confundido haciendo que Mei se detenga_

 _-¿Y por qué no? –dijo Mei con una sonrisa haciendo aparecer una flor violeta en su mano y entregándosela a Masshiro –Hasta luego perrito –dijo Mei guiñándole un ojo para luego desaparecer en el aire_

 ** _Continuara…_**

 **Hola soy Mena y este en un nuevo capítulo de "Una simple doncella". Antes que nada quiero agradecer a Alambrita y LoveSesshandTomoe por a ver dejado sus comentarios sobre esta historia. Como abran visto el primer encuentro entre nuestra pareja se ha dado, me tarde mucho en escribirlo por dos razones.**

 **1 Entre los estudios y demás cosas no tengo mucho tiempo de escribir**

 **2 Trate de mil formas no hacerlo muy meloso ya que me parecía que eso no iba con la personalidad de Masshiro. Espero a ver logrado mi cometido, ustedes me dirán que piensan.**

 **En fin no tengo mucho más que decir como siempre no duden en dejar sus comentarios o críticas sobre la historia. Si quieren aportar alguna idea o saber algo en particular mientras no signifique SPOILER todo bien** **J** **. Espero que les guste y nos leemos en la pró….**

 **-AHH espera Masshiro no empujes estoy ocupada escribiendo la historia –dije enojada mientras me sacaba la computadora de las manos**

 **-Tonterías –me respondió empezando a escribir sin que yo pudiera ver que era**

 **-¿Que estas escribiendo? Devuélvemela –dije empezando a saltar tratando de sacársela pero no lo lograba él era muy alto**

 **-Ten –me dijo tirándola al suelo sin ningún cuidado, gracias al cielo que alcance a agarrarla**

 **-Lo-lo publicaste –tartamudeo sintiendo mi cara perder el color –¿Que-que escribiste? –tartamudee sentía mi garganta seca**

 **-No te incumbe –me respondió para después irse dejándome sola**

 **¿Saben por qué me sonríe?... Masshiro**


	4. Se busca

**Los personajes de este fan-fic son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi , utilizados para el fin del entretenimiento solamente… Mena123**

 **Capítulo 4:** **Se busca…**

 ** _Esto sucedía en "Una simple doncella''_**

 ** _Mei necesitaba alguna venda o algo para cubrir la herida así no se infectaba hasta que el ojidorado llegara al castillo. Pero el pañuelo estaba empapado y dudaba que Masshiro tuviera algo que le sirviera así que sin más rompió parte de la manga de su kimono. Después tendría que ver como hacía para que su amiga no se enojara pero ahora esto era más importante. Doblo a la mitad el trozo de tela ante la atenta mirada del príncipe que no podía creer lo que había hecho la mujer y con cuidado envolvió la herida con ella_**

 ** _-Bueno listo –dijo Mei con una gran sonrisa –Solo tenga más cuidado la próxima –dijo Mei levantándose dispuesta a irse tenía que apurarse si quería llegar a hacer la cena._**

 ** _-¿Por qué lo haces? –dijo Masshiro cada vez más confundido haciendo que Mei se detenga_**

 ** _-¿Y por qué no? –dijo Mei con una sonrisa haciendo aparecer una flor violeta en su mano y entregándosela a Masshiro –Hasta luego perrito –dijo Mei guiñándole un ojo para luego desaparecer en el aire_**

 _Masshiro se quedó completamente solo observando el lugar en donde había desaparecido la mujer. Su vista bajo hacia su mano herida que se mostraba delicadamente vendada con una tela blanca con pequeñas flores que anteriormente formaba parte del atuendo del "Angel" . ¿Por qué me curo? ¿Por qué rompió parte de su ropa como si nada? eran las preguntas que rondaba por la cabeza del príncipe mientras miraba la flor lila que sostenía en su otra mano. De nada había servido verla además de confundirlo aún más. La extraña actitud de la mujer había logrado que las preguntas en su cabeza solo se multiplicaran pero había algo de lo que estaba seguro. La odiaba… sí la odiaba por el simple hecho de ser la causa de sentir este sentimiento que hacía que su corazón latiera rápidamente ni bien la veía, la odiaba porque cuando cantaba no podía despagar la vista de ella ni un segundo, la odiaba porque con una simple sonrisa le parecía la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida. La odiaba tanto pero tanto que sentía que debía encontrarla pero ¿Para qué? ¿Para decirle que no quería volverla a ver nunca más y así todo volvería a la normalidad o…? ¡No! Se negaba a creer que fuera otra cosa, esa sensación en su pecho solo era momentáneo se iría ni bien ella despareciera. Con esa idea fija en su cabeza Masshiro empezó su camino de regreso al castillo_

 _Xxxxxxxx_

 _-¡Nozomi! –dijo Mei entrando corriendo a la cocina provocando que la pelirroja se sobresaltara – lo siento se me hizo tarde –dijo Mei agarrando un delantal que estaba colgado detrás de la puerta y amarrándoselo en la cintura. Había llegado al castillo en cuestión de segundos pero debía cruzar todo el jardín custodiado por guardias para poder entrar. No tenía otro cambio de ropa ni tampoco algo con que cubrirse, llamaría mucho la atención y terminarían avisándole a los Lordes. Además no quedaba mucho tiempo para que el príncipe llegara y su cuerpo se sentía agotado, no tenía suficiente energía para transportarse. "Ahh kami ¿Qué hago? "Pensaba Mei nerviosa mordiéndose el labio oculta tras un árbol viendo a los guardias custodiar la entrada. De repente un rechinar de una carreta de madera saco a Mei de sus pensamientos_

 _-Regístrese –dijo un guardia parándole el paso al hombre que manejaba los caballos._

 _-Vengo a traer unas provisiones de alfalfa para la mascota del castillo –dijo el hombre sacando un papel de entre sus ropas y dándoselo al soldado para que lo revise_

 _-Déjenlo pasar –dijo el guardia a los otros hombres para que le abran paso –Aquí tiene –dijo el soldado devolviéndole el papel mientras el hombre asentía_

 _-¡Andando vamos! –grito el hombre alzando las riendas del caballo para que este se mueva_

 _"¿Porque me tiene que pasar esto a mí?" se lamentaba Mei oculta entre los kilos de alfalfa. Había aprovechado un pequeño descuido de los hombres para esconderse entre las provisiones. Unos minutos después Mei pudo escuchar la voz de Jaken hablando con el hombre, sin hacer mucho ruido para no llamar la atención se bajó y corrió hacia los pasillos del castillo. Agradecía infinitamente a la oscuridad que le había otorgado la noche porque si no lo más probable es que la hubieran visto._

 _-¡No puede ser! –dijo Mei agobiada tratando de sacarse la paja que tenía entre sus cabellos mientras corría a su habitación. Al llegar abrió la puerta y agarro el primer kimono que vio, sin pensarlo se sacó el blanco que había quedado todo manchado por lo sucedido y se puso ese. –No hago tiempo –dijo Mei con tristeza viendo de reojo el baño, daría lo que fuera por una relajante ducha pero ya llegaba tarde. Se consoló pensando que una vez que terminaría lo haría y podría tomar sus merecidas horas de descanso. Dejando salir un suspiro dejo la máscara que hasta ese momento había permanecido oculta entre su kimono blanco y la puso encima de un pequeño mueble al lado de la cama para luego irse la cocina._

 _\- ¿Mei me estas escuchando? –dijo Nozomi viendo a su amiga perdida en sus pensamientos – Mei… Mei… MEIIIIII –grito Nozomi cansada al ver a su amiga que no les respondía_

 _-Ehh? Ahh Nozomi lo siento me quede pensando –dijo Mei recordando lo sucedido_

 _-Si de eso ya me di cuenta –dijo Nozomi sarcástica colocándose las manos en la cintura –Un momento… ¿Eso que tienes en el pelo es paja? –dijo Nozomi extrañada llevando su mano al pelo de su amiga y agarrando entre sus dedos un pequeño trozo de pasto seco_

- _Se- se abra –tartamudeo la ojiazul nerviosa –Se abra pegado por culpa del viento estuve cerca del jardín debió ser eso –dijo Mei riéndose nerviosamente esperando que su amiga le creyera "Esto no puede ser peor "pensaba la joven Miko avergonzada ¿Qué más podría pasar para que su día empeorara?_

 _-Ahh bueno –dijo Nozomi restándole importancia para luego irse a sentar a la mesa_

 _-Bueno voy a cocinar para Los Lores, tendrá que ser algo rápido porque –dijo Mei rebuscando ingredientes entre los cajones de la alacena pero la voz de su amiga la interrumpió_

 _-Ahh por eso no te preocupes ya me encargue yo –dijo Nozomi orgulloso viendo a su amiga de espaldas_

 _-¿Co-Como? –Pregunto Mei dándose vuelta, sentía que su rostro perdía el color y sus piernas empezaban a temblar_

 _-¿Qué es esa cara? Esta bien que no cocine tan bien como vos –dijo Nozomi ofendido por la actitud de su amiga –Pero logre hacer algo con eso que encontré por ahí –dijo Nozomi apuntando un cajón_

 _-¿Con esas? Te réferis a las picantes que compramos hace poco –dijo Mei en apenas un susurro sosteniéndose de la mesada para no caer al piso_

 _-Si esas le puse bastante para que tengan buen sabor –dijo Nozomi orgullosa cerrando sus ojos un segundo mientras se cruzaba de brazos –Sabes no es tan difícil –dijo Nozomi contenta, no había sido mucho problema cocinar tal vez debería intentarlo más seguido. Pero todo eso quedo atrás al escuchar algo caer al piso haciendo un ruido seco logrando que Nozomi abriera sus ojos_

 _-¡Ahh por Kami Mei ! –grito Nozomi al ver a su amiga desparramada en el suelo totalmente pálida. Rápidamente se acercó y se arrodillo a su lado ,la recostó en su pecho y empezó a darle suaves palmadas en el rostro a la mujer para ver si reaccionaba – ¡MEI… MEI REACCIONA! ¿Me puedes escuchar Mei? Háblame -dijo Nozomi preocupada sacudiendo su mano en un intento de darle aire_

 _-¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí? -susurro la cocinera para luego cerrar sus ojos dejándose llevar por el cansancio, habían sido muchas emociones para un día ._

 _XXXXXX_

 _No le tomo mucho tiempo a Masshiro llegar al castillo, una vez ahí ignoro totalmente a los guardias que se detenían a hacerle una reverencia en señal de respeto y se dirigió hasta el estudio de su padre. Estaba decidido, hallaría la forma de encontrar a esa misteriosa mujer aunque tuviera que mover cielo y tierra .No permitiría que ella se volviera a escapar, la obligaría a que le respondiera todas las dudas que inquietaban su mente de una vez por todas_

 _El Lord y su fiel sirviente se mantenían ocupados revisando unas propuestas llegadas del sur cuando las puertas fueron abiertas violentamente por el heredero al trono._

 _-Jaken –dijo Masshiro fríamente ni bien entro_

 _El pequeño demonio verde trago duramente al sentir la mirada del príncipe encima suyo. Conocía esa expresión era la misma que mostraba su amo bonito cuando se encontraba muy molesto, nada bueno podía salir de esto. Sseshomaru levanto la vista de los papeles que estaba leyendo hasta ese momento para mirar a su hijo._

 _-Di-digame Pri-principe en que … -tartamudeo Jaken nervioso viendo como Masshiro se acercaba con paso decidido hacia él_

 _-Encontraras a esta mujer y la traerás ante mí –dijo Masshiro serio sacando la foto que mantenía oculta entre sus ropas y colocándola en el escritorio de su padre – ¿Entendiste? –dijo Masshiro secamente mirando fijamente al hombrecillo verde_

 _-Esta es la mujer que canto en su fiesta príncipe –dijo Jaken extrañado por la petición mientras miraba la foto –Pero príncipe va a ser imposible encontrarla, esta mocosa ni siquiera tenía un aroma y tampoco sabemos si es de aquí -dijo Jaken viendo como Masshiro fruncía el ceño_

 _-No te estoy preguntando –dijo Masshiro fríamente_

 _-Pero … -trato de explicarse Jaken pero la expresión que se mostró en el rostro del príncipe fue suficiente para hacerle entender que debía callarse_

 _-No me interesa lo que tengas que hacer para encontrarla–dijo Masshiro molesto , no había necesidad de decirle algo que ya sabía de sobra pero esa mujer no era un fantasma alguien debía conocerla además de su madre. Agarro la foto y la volvió guardar entre sus ropas, por ahora esta era la única prueba que tenia de la existencia de esa mujer_

 _-Jaken –dijo Masshiro dado vuelta dispuesto a salir del estudio –Si no la encuentras te matare –dijo el hombre viéndolo por encima del hombro haciendo tronar sus dedos en clara señal de amenaza. Jaken asintió efusivamente, no tenía opción sino quería morir en las manos del cachorro de su amo bonito tendría que encontrar a la extraña mujer como sea "Pero ¿Cómo lo hago?" Pensó Jaken viendo como el príncipe salía del estudio_

 _xxxxxxxx_

 _Toda la familia del Oeste se disponía a cenar después de un largo día. El Lord Sseshomaru se encontraba sentado en la cabecera meditando sobre lo que se dio a lugar hoy a la tarde en su estudio mientras una sirvienta le colocaba cortesmente un plato con abundante comida enfrente suyo._

 ** _Flash Back…_**

 ** _-Padre… ¿Me mandaste a llamar? –Dijo Masshiro serio entrando al estudio del Lord_**

 ** _-Toma asiento –dijo Sseshomaru señalando la silla enfrente suyo –Quiero saber a qué se debe tu comportamiento de esta tarde –dijo el Lord con su característica frialdad haciendo referencia al enojo que se manifestó en el rostro de su cachorro cuando hablo hace tan solo unas horas con su sirviente_**

 ** _-No es nada importante –dijo Masshiro sin apartar la vista_**

 ** _-Hmm… Esa mujer –dijo Sseshomaru siendo testigo del cambio se formó en el rostro de su hijo al nombrarla –¿Tenes algún interés en ella? –dijo el demonio_**

 ** _¿Un interés en ella?... No, ninguno más que encontrarla para que desapareciera de su vida de una vez ¿Verdad? .La imagen de la joven apodada "Angel" volvió a aparecer con fuerza en la cabeza del príncipe, ella tarareando una dulce canción mientras curaba con delicadeza sus heridas sin duda una imagen placentera de ver aunque no le gustara admitirlo . ¿Por qué haces esto? Le había preguntado antes de que se alejara ¿Y por qué no? Le había respondido la misteriosa mujer con voz dulce para luego sonreírle dejándolo atontado._**

 ** _-Entiendo –dijo Sseshomaru tirándose para atrás en su silla al ver que su hijo no se dignaba a contestar_**

 ** _–Padre ¿ Sabes quién es ella? –pregunto el hanyou sin inmutarse luego de estar ambos en silencio por varios minutos_**

 ** _-¿Por que preguntas? –dijo Sseshomaru extrañado_**

 ** _-Madre lo sabe –dijo Masshiro fríamente_**

 ** _-Y no te lo ha dicho –Afirmo Sseshomaru viendo como su hijo se cruzaba de brazos –Ella debe tener sus razones –dijo Sseshomaru seriamente volviendo a agarrar los papeles que había dejado a un lado_**

 ** _-No entiendo la razón por la que mi madre se niega a decirmelo –dijo Masshiro viendo a su padre comenzar a escribir unos pergaminos_**

 ** _-No me refería a ella –dijo Sseshomaru levantando un segundo la vista de los papeles –Eso era todo puedes retirarte –dijo el Lord para poder continuar con lo que hacía antes de que su hijo llegara_**

 ** _Fin del Flash Back…_**

 _El Lord fue sacado de repente de sus pensamientos al ver a entrar una sirvienta rápidamente a la habitación provocando que hasta el mismo Inuyasha dejara de comer para ver que sucedía. Nozomi entro alarmada , había llevado a Mei a su habitación después de intentarla despertar varias veces en vano .Asi que sin pensarlo demasiado había salido rápidamente del lugar donde descansaba la hanyou y fue en busca de su reciente amiga entre la familia real_

 _Ni bien llego no perdió tiempo y empezó a buscar con la mirada a la hija del Señor Inuyasha . Ahora por suerte su amiga descansaba tranquilamente en su cama pero no podía evitar sentirse preocupada, Mei no era de desmayarse al menos que terminara muy agotada , además temía que encuentro con el príncipe haya tenido que ver con esto._

 _-Lamento la interrupción Lores pero solicitaría la ayuda de Hanako-sama –dijo Nozomi haciendo una reverencia. La mirada que tenía la pelirroja vasto para que la sobrina del Lord entendiera que algo malo había pasado_

 _-¿Nozomi-chan que sucedió? –dijo Hanako levantándose para acercarse a la pelirroja_

 _-Se desmayó de repente, estábamos hablando y cayo secamente al piso –dijo Nozomi alarmada_

 _-Tranquila Nozomi-chan cálmate –dijo Hanako colocándole la mano en el hombro a la mujer –Respira y explícame que paso –dijo Hanako más seria_

 _-Está bien –dijo Nozomi tomando una gran bocanada de aire para después soltarlo – Ella llego corriendo y se la notaba agotaba, me dijo que se iba a poner a trabajar porque ya era tarde , yo le dije que no se preocupara que ya había preparado la cena yo –dijo Nozomi tratando de sonar tranquila –Y luego termino desparramada en el piso y su rostro perdió el color, la trate de despertar pero no abre los ojos –dijo Nozomi elevando la voz sin darse cuenta_

 _-La iremos a ver no te preocupes seguramente no es nada grave –dijo Hanako con dulzura tratando de calmar a la alterada mujer_

 _-Muchas gracias Hanako-chan -dijo Nozomi con una gran sonrisa_

 _-No hay de que … Ustedes sigan cenando sin mi yo ahora vuelvo –dijo Hanako mirando a sus padres_

 _-No te preocupes mocosa tomate el tiempo que necesites –dijo Inuyasha con una gran sonrisa agarrando un bocado grande de arroz para luego llevárselo a la boca_

 _-Inuyasha –dijo Kagome dulcemente –¡ABAJO! –dijo Kagome mandando al piso a su esposo_

 _-Kagomeee –dijo Inuyasha levantándose molesto del piso pero su esposa lo ignoro olímpicamente_

 _-Pequeña avísame si necesitas ayuda ¿Si? –dijo Kagome dulcemente guiñándole un ojo_

 _-Si madre lo hare –dijo Hanako con una sonrisa –Vamos Nozomi-chan –dijo Hanako tomando la mano de la mujer , para luego salir del salón junto a ella_

 _Xxxxxx_

 _No les tomo mucho tiempo a las mujeres llegar hasta la habitación donde descansaba Mei tranquilamente totalmente ajena a la preocupación de su amiga_

 _-Aquí es –dijo Nozomi abriendo la puerta de madera que daba a la habitación de la ojiazul_

 _Hanako entro y su vista enseguida se dirigió a la joven mujer que descansaba a "pierna suelta" en la cama tapada delicadamente por una frazada blanca_

 _-Bueno vamos a ver –dijo Hanako acercándose a Mei y colocando suavemente sus manos encima del pecho de la joven. Dejando salir un gran suspiro , cerro sus ojos y se concentró, sintiendo el suave sonido del corazón de su amiga. Dijo unas pequeñas palabras logrando que una luz roza se empezara a desprender de su cuerpo para concentrarse en el pecho de la hanyou que permanecía totalmente indeferente a lo que le estaba pasando._

 _-¿Y? –dijo Nozomi acercándose preocupada_

 _-No tiene nada –dijo Hanako acariciándole suavemente el pelo a Mei para luego mirar a la pelirroja –Solo es cansancio, deberías despertarla para que coma algo y luego podrá seguir durmiendo –dijo Hanako con una sonrisa viendo como Nozomi dejaba salir un gran suspiro mientras se agarraba la cabeza_

 _-Esta niña tonta mira que pegarme estos sustos –dijo Nozomi aliviada mirando a la cocinera –Muchas Gracias Hanako-chan –dijo Nozomi haciendo una pequeña reverencia_

 _-Ohh no por favor no es necesario –dijo Hanako timida al ver la reverencia que le hacían, nunca se había acostumbrado a eso y nunca lo haría –Mei-chan –susurro Hanako tocándole el hombro a la cocinera en un intento de despertarla –Mei-chan despierta –dijo Hanako un poco más alto pero la joven ni siquiera se movía_

 _-Déjame a mi yo me encargo –dijo Nozomi apretando los dientes mientras se hacía sonar las manos. Su amiga de esta no se salvaba, no señor tenia miles de explicaciones que darle entre ellas el ¿Por qué? el kimono que paso más de tres meses haciendo en las noches a la luz de las velas estaba tirado en el piso completamente sucio y ROTO como si de un trapo viejo se tratara. Su amiga era torpe de eso no había duda pero no creía que lo fuera tanto como para romper su kimono así no más. Mejor que tuviera una buena explicación porque si no ninguna flor la iba a parar de cometer un asesinato._

 _Hanoko trago duro y se hizo a un lado al ver la vena que aparecía en la frente de la demoniza_

 _-¿Sabes algo Hanako-chan? –dijo Nozomi sentándose al lado de Mei y mirando a la pelinegra enfrente suyo –Mei siempre fue de sueño pesado, pero si uno saber decir las palabras mágicas se despierta rapidísimo –dijo Nozomi con demasiada tranquilidad mientras se miraba las uñas_

 _-No-Nozomi-chan ¿estás bien? –dijo Hanako preocupada al ver la vena que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar_

 _-Yo por supuesto –dijo Nozomi sarcásticamente –Pero si yo fuera vos me correría a un lado –dijo Nozomi fríamente. Hanako no necesito que se lo repitieran dos veces para hacerle caso y se corrió temerosa de lo que pudiera hacer la mujer_

 _-Mei-chan pequeña despierta –dijo Nozomi dulcemente acariciándole el pelo a la hanyou pero la cocinera ni reacciono sino que al contrario se tapó a un más con las frazadas–Bueno no va a quedar otra –dijo Nozomi parándose para luego tomar una gran bocanada de aire –MEIIIIII EL PRINCIPE TIENE HAMBREEEE –grito la demoniza a todo lo que daba sus pulmones logrando que hasta los guardias que estaban custodiando el jardín voltearan hacia donde había provenido semejante grito._

 _-¡YA VOY YO! –grito Mei abriendo sus ojos y saltando de la cama empezó a correr por los pasillos en dirección a la cocina. Le tomo tan solo unos minutos darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor –NOZOMIII LO HICISTE OTRA VEZ –grito Mei molesta mientras corría emprendiendo el camino de vuelta a su habitación antes las miradas sorprendidas de los demás sirvientes_

 ** _Continuara…_**

 ** _Hola soy Mena y este fue un nuevo capítulo de "Una simple doncella" me alegra mucho saber que cada vez son más los que me dejan comentarios o solamente se toman el tiempo de leer mi historia . Gracias a "maryamaya 1976" , "Alambrita" y "Cami Rintaisho 05" por sus comentarios espero ansiosa sus opiniones sobre este nuevo capítulo._**

 ** _Como abran visto en el Oeste anda un hombre desesperado por encontrar a esa extraña mujer apodada "Angel" , No sabe para que la quiere encontrar pero si de algo está seguro es que no dejara que se burle de él de nuevo . Que vamos a hacer al parecer el cachorro salió tan o más orgulloso que su propio padre así que tendremos que esperar para ver qué sucederá con este perrito necio XD_**

 ** _-Espera un segundo mocosa –dijo Jaken apareciendo antes de que publique la historia_**

 ** _-Jaken-sama ¿qué hace usted aquí? –dijo agachándome para estar a su altura_**

 ** _-No hagas preguntas tonta niña ten –dijo Jaken molesto dándome un montón de papeles_**

 ** _-¿Se busca?…¿ Recompensa? –dijo yo sin entender al leer los papeles_**

 ** _-Si repárteselo a todos los que conozcas ¿ entendiste? –dijo Jaken nervioso –Es de suma urgencia encontrar a esa mujer –dijo Jaken apuntándome con el báculo de dos cabezas_**

 ** _-Si usted lo dice –dije yo parándome –Y dígame algo Señor Jaken ¿Si no la encuentra que pasara? –dije yo llevándome un dedo al mentón en forma pensativa_**

 ** _-Ni se te ocurra decir esas cosas mocosa –dijo Jaken con voz temblorosa recordando la clara amenaza por parte del hijo de su amo bonito_**

 ** _-Está bien , no se preocupe –dije con una sonrisa –Buena suerte Jaken-sama –dije yo sacudiendo la mano al verlo irse_**

 ** _-Ja el Gran Jaken no necesita de suerte niña –dijo Jaken volteando y viéndome sobre su hombro para luego irse_**

 ** _-¿Y ahora qué hago yo con tanta cantidad? –dije viendo la pila de papeles mientras una gran gota se asomaba en mi frente –Bueno , no queda otra –dije yo soltando un suspiro y agarrando la pila de papeles_**

 ** _Una hora después en medio de La 9 de Julio_**

 ** _-Disculpe ¿ha visto a esta chica? –dije yo entregándole un folleto a un hombre que pasaba por la calle_**

 ** _-No lo lamento –negó el hombre cortésmente para luego seguir su camino_**

 ** _-Disculpe señora ha –dije yo pero ella me interrumpio_**

 ** _-Hazte a un lado , no tengo tiempo para esto –dijo La mujer de forma grosera para luego empujarme y seguir su camino_**

 ** _-Vieja de –dije yo entre dientes molestas –Va a ser una larga noche –dije desanimada viendo cómo se prendía las luces del monumento a Evita anunciando la noche_**


	5. Un hermoso sueño convertido en pesadilla

**Los personajes de este fan-fic son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi , utilizados para el fin del entretenimiento solamente… Mena123**

 **Capítulo 5: Un hermoso sueño convertido en pesadilla**

 ** _Sabes algo Hanako-chan? –dijo Nozomi sentándose al lado de Mei y mirando a la pelinegra enfrente suyo –Mei siempre fue de sueño pesado, pero si uno saber decir las palabras mágicas se despierta rapidísimo –dijo Nozomi con demasiada tranquilidad mientras se miraba las uñas_**

 ** _-No-Nozomi-chan ¿estás bien? –dijo Hanako preocupada al ver la vena que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar_**

 ** _-Yo por supuesto –dijo Nozomi sarcásticamente –Pero si yo fuera vos me correría a un lado –dijo Nozomi fríamente. Hanako no necesito que se lo repitieran dos veces para hacerle caso y se corrió temerosa de lo que pudiera hacer la mujer_**

 ** _-Mei-chan pequeña despierta –dijo Nozomi dulcemente acariciándole el pelo a la hanyou pero la cocinera ni reacciono sino que al contrario se tapó a un más con las frazadas–Bueno no va a quedar otra –dijo Nozomi parándose para luego tomar una gran bocanada de aire –MEIIIIII EL PRINCIPE TIENE HAMBREEEE –grito la demoniza a todo lo que daba sus pulmones logrando que hasta los guardias que estaban custodiando el jardín voltearan hacia donde había provenido semejante grito._**

 ** _-¡YA VOY YO! –grito Mei abriendo sus ojos y saltando de la cama empezó a correr por los pasillos en dirección a la cocina. Le tomo tan solo unos minutos darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor –NOZOMIII LO HICISTE OTRA VEZ –grito Mei molesta mientras corría emprendiendo el camino de vuelta a su habitación antes las miradas sorprendidas de los demás sirvientes._**

 _Xxxxxx_

 _Una suave brisa entraba por la ventana que daba a la habitación del príncipe. Masshiro se encontraba sentado en la silla frente a su escritorio, entre sus manos sostenía un pequeño papel blanco, frunció el ceño al leer la propuesta de una de las princesas interesadas en el o mejor dicho interesadas en su dinero, lo apretó haciéndolo un bollo y lo tiro al pequeño tacho que tenía al lado._

 _Se llevó la mano a la cabeza revolviéndose el pelo en un claro gesto de frustración. Ninguna, ninguna tenia lo que el buscaba, no podía negar que eran sumamente hermosas, cualquier macho que lo viera sentiría envidia de él por la mujer que tenía a su lado y la unión de reinos le convendría de sobremanera. Pero cuando las veía a los ojos lo notaba, ahí en esa mirada estaba el asco, el desprecio que se había acostumbrado a ver desde que era un cachorro por el solo hecho de ser un hibrido y para eso mejor quedarse solo._

 _Solo una mujer había sido distinta, solo ella que aparecía y desaparecía de la nada volviéndolo loco. Logrando que se desconcentrara de sus deberes por pensar en ella, en su tierna sonrisa, en su dulce voz que lo dejaba atontado cada vez que la escuchaba cantar y sus ojos esos preciosos ojos azules irradiaban calidez cuando lo veía .Sabia que la encontraría aunque tuviera que mover cielo y tierra, preguntar a cada demonio que habitara el reino o amenazar a Jaken mil veces, pero la encontraría no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Se llevó la mano al pecho y de entre sus ropas saco la única pista que tenía hasta el momento de la extraña mujer._

 _-Todo esto es tu culpa –dijo Masshiro molesto al sentir su corazón acelerarse al ver la foto de la mujer sonriendo como si nada –No dejare que te escondas por mucho tiempo más –dijo Masshiro decidido, llevando su dedo a la mejilla de la joven –Ángel… Mi Ángel –susurro Masshiro como si de un secreto se tratara mientras cerraba sus ojos dejándose llevar por el cansancio_

 _Xxxxxx_

 _\- Soy tu voz, tu llanto, soy tu fe, tu amor la calma que te llena y que tu no ves, yo soy en ti todo lo que se siente –cantaba una mujer dulcemente mientras le acariciaba suavemente el cabello al hombre dormido encima del escritorio_

 _La dulce voz fue sacando lentamente al príncipe en ese profundo sueño en el que estaba. Masshiro entrecerró sus ojos tomándose unos minutos para acostumbrarse a la poca luz de la habitación, logrando ver la imagen borrosa de al parecer una mujer sonriéndole_

 _-Hola perrito… despierta –dijo la mujer oculta tras una máscara mientras le acariciaba el pelo plateado al hombre dormido encima de la mesa del escritorio_

 _-Tu–dijo Masshiro asombrando enderezándose rápidamente en la silla, reconocería esa voz donde fuera –¿ Como…? - Pregunto Masshiro sin entender al ver a la mujer en su habitación. ¿Cómo había logrado entrar? si el castillo siempre estaba custodiado por guardias, hasta ningún sirviente tenia permitido acercarse a esa ala del castillo al menos que tuviera una orden de su padre o fuera una emergencia_

 _-Shh –dijo el Ángel divertida llevándose el dedo a la boca en señal de silencio –No hable tan fuerte, hay guardias cerca y si saben que estoy aquí me tendré que ir –dijo la mujer sin dejar de sonreír mientras se apoyaba en el escritorio –Me he enterado que ha estado más gruñón que de costumbre, explíqueme ¿Cómo es eso? –dijo el Ángel mirando al hombre sentado enfrente suyo_

 _-No sé a qué te refieres –dijo Masshiro serio volteando el rostro evitando mirarla provocando que la joven deje escapar una pequeña risa_

 _-Sabe algo, sino cambia esa actitud le van a salir arrugas y se va a volver un perrito gruñón y feo –dijo el Ángel con burla al ver como Masshiro dejaba salir un pequeño gruñido molesto_

 _-¿Por qué estás aquí? –dijo Masshiro serio_

 _-Vos me llamaste –dijo la joven como si la respuesta a esa pregunta fuera obvia-¿No es lo que querías? ¿Encontrarme? Pues aquí me tienes… Mi príncipe –dijo el Ángel sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro_

 _Masshiro sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora esa mujer lo volvía loco tanto que sentía que debía alejarla por todos los estragos que había provocado en su interior aunque ella no se diera cuenta, se terminaran de una vez. Pero no podía mentir sobre el hecho de que despertarse y encontrarla a su lado le había encantado, ni tampoco que le parecía la mujer más hermosa cuando sonreía_

 _-Eso no es cierto –dijo Masshiro tratando de aparentar indiferencia a lo que le provocaba la presencia de la mujer que tenía al lado_

 _-¿A no? Bueno, si lo que quieres es que me valla entonces eso hare – dijo la joven alzando los hombros para luego darse vuelta y empezar a caminar hacia el balcón_

 _-¿Qué es lo que haces? –dijo Masshiro levantándose de la silla_

 _-Voy a tener que irme por aquí –dijo El Ángel dejando salir un suspiro mientras apuntaba a la puerta de la habitación–Por allá está lleno de guardias así que no me queda otra –dijo la joven pasando una de sus piernas por encima del borde del balcón con intención de tirarse por ahí_

 _-Estás loca –dijo Masshiro tomándola del brazo ¿Qué acaso esa mujer pensaba tirarse de un balcón? ¿Qué no notaba la altura que los separaba del piso? -No te dejare –dijo Masshiro con voz grave tirándola del brazo pero fue tanta la fuerza que uso que término cayendo al piso y ella encima suyo_

 _-Oiga eso dolió –dijo el Ángel molesta mientras levantaba su cabeza del pecho del príncipe donde había quedado producto de la fuerza que uso el hombre para detenerla – ¿Me está escuchando? Le estoy hablando –dijo la ojiazul al ver como él ni siquiera se molestaba en moverse para que se levantaran -¿Príncipe que hace? –dijo la mujer nerviosa sintiendo su cara calentarse al ver la mano del hombre rodeaba su cintura atrayéndola aún más si era posible a su cuerpo impidiendo que ella se moviera_

 _-Todo esto es tu culpa –dijo Masshiro serio mirando esos hermosos ojos azules nerviosos,_

 _-¿A qué se refiere? yo no-no hice nada –dijo el Ángel cada vez más nerviosa al sentir la mano de él acariciándole la mejilla con suavidad_

 _-No te vayas –dijo Masshiro serio, tal vez su rostro no mostrase ninguna emoción pero en sus ojos se veía lo que su orgullo no le permitía decir tan solo había que saber cómo leerlo_

 _-Príncipe yo… –dijo el Ángel dejando salir un suspiro antes de hablar -Tranquilo –dijo la joven con una sonrisa apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del hombre mientras cerraba sus ojos escuchando el acelerado corazón del heredero al trono–Todo estará bien…Todo estará bien –dijo el Ángel con voz suave_

 _Masshiro asintió no muy convencido mientras le devolvió el abrazo estrechando ese pequeño y cálido cuerpo contra el suyo. No entendía nada pero esa mujer de alguna manera lograba calmarlo ya ni siquiera se acordaba la razón por la que estaba tan molesto hace solo unos segundos. Tenía algo especial lo notaba, lo sentía siempre que veía esos ojos azules solo debía encontrar que era, solo…debía encontrarla._

 _De repente un ruido hizo que mirara hacia la puerta, no se molestó ni siquiera en levantarse, no le interesaba quien estuviera del otro lado, había algo mucho más placentero que merecía su atención .Volvió a mirar al frente y abrió sus ojos asombrado al ver que la extraña mujer ya no estaba encima suyo_

 _-¿Qué es esto? –dijo la mujer agarrando unos papeles que estaban hechos un bollo tirados en el piso_

 _-No los agarres –dijo Masshiro parándose y dándose vuelta para ver a la mujer al lado de su escritorio, pero ya era tarde la chica había empezado a leerlas_

 _Masshiro apretó con fuerza sus puños, las cartas que esas mujeres se habían molestado en mandar expresando "Su propuesta" llenas de mentiras y odio estaba en las manos de la única mujer que le había demostrado algo distinto al mirarlo que no fuera repugnancia ¿Lo odiaría? ¿Se creería lo que esas cartas que nunca le había mostrado a alguien decían? No la vería nunca más ¿Verdad? Pero nada, ¡Nada! Lo preparo a Masshiro para la reacción que mostro la mujer, ella, ella… lloraba. Lagrimas caían sin parar de esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban haciendo que un dolor inmenso se le instalara en el pecho. Se acercó rápidamente a la ojiazul y le arrebato las cartas de las manos_

 _-Te dije que no las agarres –dijo Masshiro molesto tomándola de los hombros pero la mujer ni siquiera reaccionaba, su cabeza seguía gacha mirando fijamente el piso –Habla –dijo el hanyou fríamente, no podía con la incertidumbre, no alcanzo a detenerla. Esas cartas no decían nada bueno, había mujeres que llegaban a escribirle que se casarían con el pero con la condición de que se olvidara de tener descendencia porque nunca estarían con un monstro como él y eso eran las más suaves habían otras que eran mucho más crueles pero no le importaba ya no le afectaba lo que dijeran o pensaran de él. Lo que en verdad le molestaba era no haber podido llegar a sacarle las cartas de las manos a la mujer, ella no debía leer eso, no ella, no su Ángel. La mujer no paraba de llorar y él no sabía qué hacer, nunca había consolado a nadie en su vida_

 _-Perrito –dijo el Ángel entre lágrimas levantando la cabeza logrando que el la viera a los ojos_

 _Masshiro apretó con fuerza sus puños al ver la mirada que se expresaba en el rostro del Ángel por primera vez en su vida sintió miedo, miedo a lo que ella dijera o hiciera porque sabía que le dolería. Una horrible sensación se esparció por su cuerpo calándole hasta los huesos al ver como ella se desprendería de su agarre y caminaba lentamente hacia atrás como si quisiera escapar de el_

 _-Lo lamento… Pero no puedo –dijo el Ángel con voz quebrada antes de esfumarse en el aire dejando a su paso una rosa marchita en el piso_

 _Masshiro apenas alcanzo a abrir la boca pero ninguna palabra salió, sentía que las piernas le fallaban y algo se rompía en mil pedazos en su interior. Las últimas palabras de la mujer se repetían en una y otra vez en su cabeza trayendo consigo un dolor que nunca había sentido en su vida. "Se fue "pensó el hombre dejándose caer de rodillas, apretó sus dientes con tanta fuerza que un pequeño hilo de sangre cayo desde su labio hasta terminar como una pequeña mancha roja en el piso .Su corazón empezó a latir con tanta fuerza que la tarea de tomar aire se volvía una odisea, se llevó la mano al pecho en un intento de parar esto, sus garras empezaron a crecer y su cara ardía como si lo estuvieran quemando vivo ,con la poca fuerza que tenía trato de levantarse. Comenzó a caminar por la habitación pero sentía que su cuerpo le pesaba toneladas "¿Que me sucede? "Pensó apoyando su mano en la pared buscando de que sostenerse. De repente una punzada fuerte invadió su pecho, un gruñido de agudo dolor salió de su boca, lo último que alcanzo a ver antes de desmayarse fue el reflejo que se mostraba en la ventana de unos ojos tan rojos como la misma sangre luego todo se volvió negro._

 _Un golpe en la puerta despertó al príncipe que dormía encima de su escritorio "Un sueño…Fue un sueño" pensó Masshiro llevándose la mano al pecho en un vano intento de calmar su acelerado corazón mientras se secaba el sudor que caía por su frente. Se encontraba completamente solo, la foto que tenia de la mujer yacía tirada en el piso al lado suyo. La tomo entre sus manos y la miro como si fuera la primera vez que sus ojos la hubiesen visto. Una oleada de alivio recorrió su cuerpo haciendo que dejara salir un suspiro "Fue un sueño nada más" pensaba una y otra vez Masshiro nada de lo que vio sucedió. Otro golpe en la puerta logro que dejara salir un gruñido molesto, al parecer la persona estaba hace tiempo tocando la puerta ya que cada vez sonaban más insistentes y fuertes los golpes. "¿Que quiere? "Pensó Masshiro molesto, lo único que no necesitaba en este momento es que alguien viniera a molestarlo y por el aroma ya se daba una idea de quien se trataba. Se levantó de la silla y abrió fuertemente la puerta sobresaltando a la persona del otro lado_

 _-¿Qué quieres? –dijo Masshiro fríamente viendo al fiel sirviente de su padre_

 _-Prin-principe –dijo Jaken nervioso al ver la expresión que tenía el hombre en su rostro - Vine a traerle esto –dijo el demonio levantando el papel que sostenía en su escuálidas manos. Había estado varios minutos llamando a la puerta hasta pensó en ir a buscar al Amo bonito para que viera si había pasado algo con su hijo_

 _-¿Qué es esto? -dijo Masshiro agarrando lo que el sirviente le ofrecía y empezando a leerlo_

 _-Lo que me pidió Príncipe Masshiro –dijo Jaken temeroso viendo como Masshiro fruncía el ceño cada vez más._

 _-Te pedí que la encontraras –dijo Masshiro levantando sus garras hasta la altura de su rostro –No que todo el mundo se enterara que la estoy buscando –dijo Masshiro haciendo tronar sus manos_

 _-Perdóneme Amo bonito digo príncipe Masshiro –dijo Jaken llorando haciendo una gran reverencia-No volverá a pasar pero por favor no me mate –imploro el pequeño demonio desesperado_

 _-Eres un inútil –dijo Masshiro al momento de escucharse un ruido para luego pasar por al lado de Jaken dejándolo con un gran chichón en la cabeza_

 _"¿Que fue lo que hice esta vez?" pensó Jaken llevándose la mano a la cabeza tratando de calmar el dolor que le provoco el golpe del príncipe "Es tu culpa mocosa, que se parezca tanto al amo bonito" pensó Jaken mientras se paraba y sacudía su ropa_

 _Xxxxxx_

 _-Solo falta un poco más –dijo Nozomi dejando ver una sonrisa de lo más siniestra en su rostro mientras revolvía la olla que estaba al fuego_

 _-Nozomi-chan por favor, no me obligues a comer eso –suplico la ojiazul comenzando a sentir nauseas al percibir el aroma de la comida que había preparado su amiga ayer a la noche. "Nunca más dejare que se acerque a una cocina" pensó Mei al ver como su amiga se acercaba orgullosa con un plato de lo que al parecer era una sopa_

 _-Aquí tienes y mejor que lo comas todo –dijo Nozomi como si retara a una pequeña niña traviesa mientras dejaba el plato enfrente de su amiga_

 _-Nozomi huele raro esto que le pusiste –dijo Mei tapándose la nariz con la mano mientras miraba a la pelirroja al lado suyo_

 _-Ya te dije tiene de todo un poco para darle sabor –dijo Nozomi como si fuera lo más obvio su amiga sin duda exageraba no creía que supiera tan mal, además anoche lo comieron los Lores y no tuvo ninguna queja–Además este es tu castigo por haber roto el kimono, dudo mucho que justamente te hayas tropezada y se halla roto debido a una rama de un árbol –dijo Nozomi mirando inquiridoramente a Mei_

 _-¿Por-porque te mentiría Nozomi-chan? –tartamudeo Mei dejando salir una pequeña risita nerviosa_

 _-Si eso me gustaría saber a mí –dijo Nozomi aún no muy convencida_

 _Anoche después de un largo sermón sobre que debía cuidarse más y descansar, Mei le confeso arrepentida que el kimono se había roto cuando volvía apurada para llegar a hacer la cena después de ver al príncipe. Eso también explicaba el porqué del aspecto de su amiga cuando llego corriendo a la cocina, pero intuía que había algo que no le estaba contando. Pero bueno en fin luego de eso se marchó junto a Hanako dejando sola a su amiga no sin antes recordarle que mañana obtendría su castigo por lo que paso._

 _-¿Y como esta? Sabe rico ¿verdad? –pregunto Nozomi ansiosa de saber la repuesta al ver como su amiga se llevaba la cuchara a la boca. El rostro de la miko paso de pálido a verde en cuestión de segundos y sin decir ni una palabra salió corriendo de la cocina –Pero espera ¿qué paso? –Grito Nozomi al ver como su amiga había salido –Tampoco cocino tan mal esta Mei seguro que esta exagerando –dijo Nozomi molesta llevándose las manos a la cintura_

 _Xxxxxxx_

 _-Ahh que horrible –se quejó Mei escupiendo lo poco que había comido en el baño de su habitación, sentía que su estómago le daba vueltas –Le tengo que enseñar a cocinar –dijo la hanyou saliendo de su habitación mientras se agarraba la panza, minutos después llego a la cocina encontrándose nuevamente con la pelirroja acompañada de una sirvienta_

 _-¿Ehh? ¿Qué está haciendo Aruka-chan aquí? –dijo Mei extrañada al ver a la chica cocinando_

 _-Hola Mei-chan, Nozomi-sama me dijo que te sentías mal así que me encargare yo de la comida por hoy así descansas –dijo la sirvienta dulcemente mientras cortaba unos vegetales_

 _-Si tenes que descansar ayer te desmayaste –dijo Nozomi acercándose a su amiga_

 _-Pero ya me siento mejor yo puedo –dijo Mei tratando de convencer a Nozomi pero esta la interrumpió_

 _-No –dijo Nozomi llevándose las manos a la cintura_

 _-Pero Nozomi-chan yo –dijo Mei con ojos suplicantes como si de una niña se tratase_

 _-Nada de peros, Hanako-chan dijo que tenías que descansar y eso harás -dijo Nozomi sin intención de cambiar de opinión –Ten si quieres puedes ir al pueblo a buscar estos ingrediente que faltan –dijo la pelirroja entregándole un papel junto con una pequeña canasta_

 _-Está bien –dijo Mei no muy convencida haciendo un puchero mientras se iba. Nozomi se dio vuelta al ver como su amiga se iba "Sí que es terca esta niña" pensó la demoniza dejando salir un suspiro mientras se sentaba haciendo que la sirvienta que veía divertida lo que pasaba dejara escapar una pequeña risa._

 _-Aruka-chan ten cuidado que a la princesita no le gustan mucho los vegetales se los tenes que mezclar con otra cosa para que los coma –dijo Mei volviendo a aparecer mirando a las mujeres desde el borde la puerta_

 _-Si Mei-chan tranquila –dijo Aruka con una sonrisa_

 _-Y asegúrate de hacer porciones extras para el señor Inuyasha y su hijo siempre repiten hasta tres veces –dijo Mei con inocencia sin ser consiente del aura maligna que comenzaba a rodear a su amiga –Ahh y no te olvides hacer una salsa con las verduras de ese cajón ¿Queres que te ayude? No me va a tomar nada de tiempo hacerlo –dijo Mei dispuesta a dejar la canasta de lado y ayudar a la mujer o eso hubiera hecho sino fuera porque Nozomi se puso enfrente suyo_

 _-Mei –dijo Nozomi fríamente_

 _-¿SI Nozomi-chan? –dijo Mei nerviosa al ver el tic que le había aparecido en el rostro de la mujer_

 _-Vete, ahora –dijo Nozomi seriamente haciendo aparecer una pequeña bola de fuego en su mano, Mei no necesito más señales para darse cuenta que si no se iba terminaría achicharrada por culpa de una demoniza pelirroja. Salió con rapidez de la cocina sin darse cuenta que dejaba atrás la canasta, volvió sobre sus pasos y ni bien entro nuevamente a la cocina tuvo que esquivar una pequeña bola de fuego –Me-me olvide la canasta –tartamudeo Mei nerviosa al ver la mirada de su amiga y sin decir nada mas desapareció en el aire con una chasquido de sus dedos._

 _Xxxxx_

 _-Bueno a ver… –dijo Mei una vez que reapareció en el pueblo y sacando la lista que tenía guardada-Hongos… frutos rojos…granadas de ogro –decía Mei mientras caminaba y miraba los distintos puestos llenos de gente_

 _-Buen día señor Ryu, señora Ayumi –dijo Mei con una sonrisa viendo a un demonio atender el puesto al cual usualmente iba a comprar las verduras – ¿Cómo han estado? –dijo la ojiazul .Ryu y su esposa eran unos demonios de edad avanzada dueños de un humilde puesto, desde hace años este lugar se encargaba de vender distintas verduras traídas de todos lo reinos_

 _-Hola pequeña, todo bien ¿Y vos? –dijo Ayumi la esposa de Ryu con dulzura_

 _-Bien he venido a comprar algunas cosas para la comida –dijo Mei dándole la lista sin dejar de sonreír –Dígame ¿señor Ryu ya se siente mejor? –dijo la ojiazul preocupada mirando al hombre. Ryu y su esposa eran demonios del agua, provenientes ambos del sur, llegaron al Oeste cuando recién se habían casado y buscaban un buen lugar para vivir. Los demonios del sur se caracterizaban por tener un gran manejo del agua así como los dragones del fuego. Hace unos días Ryu estaba volviendo junto con su esposa de buscar una mercadería del Norte cuando fueron asaltados por unos bandidos. Ayumi no resultó herida pero Ryu fue inyectado con una pequeña cantidad de veneno, no llegaba a ser letal pero había que curarla, Mei se enteró y no dudo en asistir a la pareja una vez que llegaron al Oeste_

 _-Por supuesto que estoy bien, se necesita más que eso pequeña para terminar con este viejo-dijo Ryu dejando salir una risa logrando que Mei sonriera_

 _-Querido no digas esas cosas tenes que tener más cuidado –dijo Ayumi preocupada mirando a su marido_

 _-¿No crees que tengo a la mujer más hermosa y preocupada como esposa Mei-chan? –dijo Ryu sin dejar de sonreír tomando a su esposa de la cintura haciendo que esta se ruborice_

 _-Ryu-kun –dijo Ayumi avergonzada_

 _-Sin duda señor, es un hombre muy afortunado –dijo Mei sin dejar de sonreír, le parecía tan romántico que a pesar del paso de los años estas personas parecían igual de enamorados que una pareja recién casada_

 _-Créeme lo sé –dijo Ryu en un susurro viendo como su mujer se iba a acomodar las verduras y se las daba a Mei_

 _-¿Pasa algo? –dijo Ayumi viendo como Mei y su esposo no le sacaba la vista de encima_

 _-Nada cariño –dijo Ryu haciéndose el inocente mientras caminaba hacia unos cajones de verdura_

 _-Este viejo, se quiere hacer el joven y no entiende que ya es grande, más terco que una mula tenía que ser -dijo Ayumi llevándose las manos a la cintura viendo como su esposo levantaba unas cajas y empezaba a acomodar la mercadería_

 _-Nunca va a cambiar el señor Ryu –dijo Mei dejando salir un pequeña risa –Dígame Ayumi-sama ¿Cuánto es? –pregunto la cocinera sacando una pequeña bolsita con monedas de oro_

 _-Ohh no pequeña, déjalo como pago por ayudarnos la otra vez –dijo Ayumi tomándole la mano a Mei para que guardara las monedas_

 _-Pero señora Ayumi no es necesario –dijo Mei tratando de dejarle la plata pero la mujer volvió a insistir logrando que terminara por guardar la bolsa entre sus ropas nuevamente_

 _-Insisto Mei-chan no te preocupes por eso –dijo Ayumi –Mejor cuéntame algo de ese chico misterioso que te tiene tan enamorada –dijo Ayumi con una gran sonrisa haciendo que Mei se ruborizara_

 _-¿Ehh? Bue-bueno hace poco hable con el –dijo Mei avergonzada "No sé si a eso podría llamarse "hablar con el" "pensó Mei cayéndole una gota por la cabeza al recordar el encuentro que tuvo con el príncipe en el bosque. Él no había dicho casi ninguna palabra, y al parecer estaba muy molesto pero aunque sea pudo estar con él unos minutos aunque haya tenido que ser oculta tras una máscara. Eso fue sin duda mucho más a lo que estaba acostumbrada, cada vez que pensaba en ese encuentro no podía evitar sonreír sin duda su amiga había tenido razón había sido una buena idea ir a verlo después de todo._

 _-Qué bueno Mei-chan espero poder conocerlo algún día –dijo Ayumi emocionada_

 _-Si yo también y tendremos una charla de hombre a hombre –dijo Ryu frunciendo el ceño al escuchar de lo que hablaban o mejor dicho de quien hablaban las mujeres_

 _-No prometo nada –dijo Mei guiñándoles una ojo mientras tomaba su bolsa –Nos vemos señor Ryu, señora Ayumi cuídense –dijo Mei despidiéndose alzando la mano mientras se iba_

 _-Nos vemos pequeña cuídate espero poder conocer al afortunado pronto –grito Ayumi viendo como la joven se perdía entre la multitud._

 _"Lo dudo mucho señora Ayumi" pensó Mei con tristeza. Él nunca la vería como algo más, en realidad nunca la vería, siempre seria invisible a sus ojos mientras hubiera tantas princesas acaparando su atención "¿Qué es lo que le vamos a hacer Mei? Esto pasa por enamorarte de un hombre como el" pensó la ojiazul dejando salir un suspiro. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que un hombre término chocándola haciendo que las verduras que tenía en la bolsa cayeran al piso._

 _-Lo lamento señorita déjeme que la ayude –dijo el aldeano dándole la mono para que se levantara para luego empezar a juntar las cosas_

 _-No descuida no pasa nada estoy bien –dijo Mei sacudiéndose la ropa –Gracias –dijo la hanyou una vez que el hombre le entrego la bolsa con la comida – ¿Disculpe pero sabe usted a que debe tanto alboroto? –pregunto Mei al joven, al ver cómo la gente se iba de los puesto y empezaban a caminar hasta el centro de la aldea_

 _-Se va a hacer un anuncio dicen que es del príncipe Masshiro –dijo el hombre de forma rápida_

 _Mei se quedó asombrada ¿un anuncio? Eso no pasaba muy seguido y menos si se trataba del príncipe "Al menos que fuera" pensó Mei sintiendo su rostro palidecer "No me digas que se…casa" pensó la Miko, sin decir ni una palabra al hombre salió corriendo hasta el centro del pueblo "Por favor que no sea eso "pensaba Mei desesperada tratando de contener las lágrimas mientras empujaba a la gente en un intento de pasar "Por favor kami …por favor " rogaba Mei en su interior. Podían llamarla egoísta no le importaba, pero jamás dejaría de tener una pequeña esperanza de que él alguna vez la vea como ella lo había hecho desde que era una cachorra._

 _-Hombres, mujeres y niños del reino del Oeste este es un anuncio del futuro heredero de estas tierras el príncipe Masshiro –dijo Jaken serio acompañado de algunos soldados mirando a la multitud enfrente suyo –Cualquier persona que pueda dar información sobre esta mujer, debe acercarse inmediatamente al castillo del Oeste y hablar personalmente con el príncipe, a cambio recibirá una gran recompensa –dijo Jaken pegando un pergamino con la imagen de la mujer en un poste de madera atrás suyo._

 _La gente enseguida se agrupo para ver el pergamino puesto en el poste mientras los soldados empezaban a repartir más de estos papeles a las demás personas._

 _-No puede ser –dijo Mei llevándose la mano a la boca sin poder creerlo "Soy yo" pensó la Miko asombrada, en el pergamino se mostraba una imagen de ella oculta tras la máscara vistiendo el kimono blanco que le había hecho su amiga ,arriba de todo estaba escrita con letras grandes la palabra "SE BUSCA" y como si eso fuera poco al final del papel decía la recompensa que recibiría la persona que pudiera dar con el paradero del "Ángel" que al parecer así era como era llamada esa misteriosa mujer –Ahh kami –dijo Mei empezando a marearse al ver semejante número, esa plata no la vería nunca en su vida aunque trabajase de sol a sol._

 _"¿Ahora qué voy a hacer?" pensó Mei viendo como los soldados seguían repartiendo más pergaminos con su imagen_

 ** _Continuara…_**

 ** _Hola soy Mena y este es un nuevo capítulo de "Una simple doncella" gracias "Alambrita" por tu comentario. El capítulo anterior me había quedado un poco más corto que los anteriores así que me esforcé para que este fuese más largo._**

 ** _Como abran visto las cosas se están poniendo cada vez más complicado para nuestros personajes. Mei no sabe cómo va a salir de esta situación, todo el reino se enteró de ella y la estará buscando con tal de recibir la recompensa y Masshiro tampoco se queda atrás está determinado, va a encontrar a esa mujer._**

 ** _Que les pareció la escena de ellos dos juntos, les cuento que la escribí cuatro veces, nunca quedaba satisfecha sino era cursi, era corta o sino Mei parecía un poco atrevida T_T . Pero al final lo logre y estoy contenta con el resultado. Fue lo que más me costó de este capítulo, quería mostrar otra faceta de Masshiro algo más "Humana" pero sin llegar a ser cursi y meloso._**

 ** _Bueno eso era todo espero que les haya gustado y dejen su comentario o cualquier duda que tengan_**

- ** _Nozomi-chan ¿que haces aquí? –dije extrañada al ver entrar a la demoniza a la habitación con una gran fuente de comida en sus manos_**

 ** _-Hola, Mei me dijo que estuviste escribiendo hasta tarde así que te traigo un poco de sopa –dijo Nozomi con una gran sonrisa sirviendo la comida en un pequeño cuenco y dejándolo en mi escritorio –Tienes que soplar debe estar caliente –dijo la demoniza extendiéndome una cuchara_**

 ** _-No-no te hubieses molestado Nozomi-chan –tartamudie nerviosa al ver la apariencia de la comida. Parecía bastante espesa y de un color verde con pequeños trozos rojos de lo que al parecer era la verdura que Mei había conseguido del Norte_**

 ** _-Ohh no te preocupes no es ninguna molestia créeme –dijo Nozomi sentándose cruzada de piernas al lado mío –No es tan difícil cocinar, creo que debería hacerlo más seguido –dijo la pelirroja sacando una pequeña lima de uñas de entre su ropa y empezar a limarse_**

 ** _-Así ¿Vos crees? –dije yo dejando escapar una risita nerviosa mientras una gota aparecía en mi cabeza_**

 ** _-Si –dijo Nozomi con una sonrisa –Me olvide traerte algo para tomar ahora vuelvo, mientras come algo –dijo la mucama señalándome el platillo para luego irse. Aproveche ese pequeño momento que tenía para abrir la ventana y tirar el contenido del cuenco al parque –Vamos pulga cómelo –dije yo nerviosa mirando a mi perro acercarse, oler la comida y después salir corriendo para el lado contrario –Perro cobarde –dije yo apretando los dientes ._**

 ** _-Sabes estaba pensado… ¿Qué haces? –dijo Nozomi extrañada viéndome al lado de la ventana – Te sentís bien ¿Queres que le pida a Mei que te prepare alguna medicina? Estas muy pálida –me dijo la pelirroja preocupada acercándose con un vaso con agua en la mano_**

 ** _-No, estoy bien estaba…estaba tomando aire-dije nerviosa esperando que se lo creyera - si eso viste que ayer fue el día de la primavera y empieza a hacer más calor –dije tratando de sonar más convencida mientras me volvía a sentar_**

 ** _-Valla tenías hambre –dijo Nozomi viendo el cuenco vacío_**

 ** _-Si estaba muy rico gracias –dije yo_**

 ** _-¿Queres mas? –dijo Nozomi con una gran sonrisa volviendo a agarrar el plato con intención de llenarlo_**

 ** _-NO –grite yo haciendo que se exaltara y me mirara extrañada –digo No ya estoy llena, gracias Nozomi-chan –dije yo con una sonrisa forzada en mi cara_**

 ** _-Está bien entonces te dejo tranquila para que sigas escribiendo me voy –dijo Nozomi agarrando las cosas –Nos vemos después –dijo la pelirroja sin dejar de sonreír saliendo por la puerta_**

 ** _-Estuvo cerca –dije yo secándome el sudor de la frente y suspirando aliviada –Ahora tendré que limpiar eso –me lamente mirando por la ventana la comida tirada en el pasto_**


	6. Es hora de jugar Perrito

**Los personajes de este fan-fic son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi , utilizados para el fin del entretenimiento solamente… Mena123**

 **Capítulo 6: Es hora de jugar… Perrito**

 ** _Esto sucedía en Una simple doncella…_**

 ** _-Hombres, mujeres y niños del reino del Oeste este es un anuncio del futuro heredero de estas tierras el príncipe Masshiro –dijo Jaken serio acompañado de algunos soldados mirando a la multitud enfrente suyo –Cualquier persona que pueda dar información sobre esta mujer, debe acercarse inmediatamente al castillo del Oeste y hablar personalmente con el príncipe, a cambio recibirá una gran recompensa –dijo Jaken pegando un pergamino con la imagen de la mujer en un poste de madera atrás suyo._**

 ** _La gente enseguida se agrupo para ver el pergamino puesto en el poste mientras los soldados empezaban a repartir más de estos papeles a las demás personas._**

 ** _-No puede ser –dijo Mei llevándose la mano a la boca sin poder creerlo "Soy yo" pensó la Miko asombrada, en el pergamino se mostraba una imagen de ella oculta tras la máscara vistiendo el kimono blanco que le había hecho su amiga ,arriba de todo estaba escrita con letras grandes la palabra "SE BUSCA" y como si eso fuera poco al final del papel decía la recompensa que recibiría la persona que pudiera dar con el paradero del "Ángel" que al parecer así era como era llamada esa misteriosa mujer –Ahh kami –dijo Mei empezando a marearse al ver semejante número, esa plata no la vería nunca en su vida aunque trabajase de sol a sol._**

 ** _"¿Ahora qué voy a hacer?" pensó Mei viendo como los soldados seguían repartiendo más pergaminos con su imagen…_**

 ** _-_** _Señorita…señorita… ¿Está bien? –pregunto un soldado del Oeste que estaba cerca al ver la expresión que se mostraba en el rostro de la ojiazul_

 _-¿Ehh?... Si claro señor no se preocupe solo estaba escuchando lo que dijo Jaken-sama–dijo Mei dejando salir una risita nerviosa – ¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta? sino es mucha molestia por supuesto –dijo la ojiazul tratando de controlar la ansiedad que recorria su cuerpo producto de lo sucedido_

 _-Dígame señorita –dijo el soldado dejando de repartir los papales un momento a las personas para prestarle atención a la hermosa mujer enfrente suyo_

 _-Esta mujer –dijo Mei levantando el pergamino hasta la altura de los ojos del hombre – ¿Se sabe algo de ella? –hablo mientras fingía una sonrisa en su rostro para no levantar sospechas en el hombre_

 _-No hasta el momento -dijo el soldado manteniendo su actitud seria – Se la vio solamente una vez en la fiesta del príncipe Masshiro –dijo el hombre recordando lo que le dijo un amigo que estaba custodiando el castillo en la noche en que la extraña mujer había hecho su aparición_

 _-Ahh… pero que mujer más extraña –dijo Mei aparentando sorpresa –Y el… el príncipe –tartamudeo la joven - ¿se sabe porque está interesado en buscarla? –dijo Mei a medida que volteaba la cabeza hacia un costado en un vano intento de ocultar su rostro ruborizado de los ojos del soldado_

 _-No sabría decirle señorita yo solo sigo ordenes… –dijo el hombre –Ahora si me disculpa tengo que retirarme –comento el guerrero al ver a sus compañeros empezar la huida hacia el castillo liderados por el fiel sirviente del Lord_

 _-Si no se preocupe señor, no lo molesto más… gracias –dijo Mei con una sonrisa despidiéndose del soldado que no tardo en unirse a sus compañeros_

 _"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto?" pensó la Miko angustiada viendo como la gente murmuraba el extraño suceso, sin ser consciente de que la persona que más buscaban estaba a solo unos pasos de distancia de ellos, escuchando claramente lo que decían_

 _Xxxxx_

 _Otro suspiro salió de la boca del pequeño demonio verde a medida que hacia su camino del regreso al castillo. Ya había hecho todo lo que estaba a su alcance hasta el momento,_ _la recompensa era abundante, y rezaba para que eso sirviera para atraer a alguien que pudiera dar alguna información por más pequeña que sea sobre el paradero de la mocosa pronto_ _.Claro eso sino quería terminaría muerto por las manos del cachorro de su amo bonito._

 _Mientras tanto en el estudio del castillo…_

 _-Explícame a que se debe esto–dijo Rin molesta apoyando el pergamino que había recibido de una sirvienta que había vuelto del pueblo, en el escritorio de su marido. La noticia la había tomado totalmente por sorpresa, no solo no había sido informada de tal decisión sino que también todo el pueblo y hasta la gente del castillo no paraba de hablar de la extraña mujer apodada "Ángel" y la gran recompensa que recibiría la persona que aportara alguna información del paradero de la joven_

 _-No entiendo a qué se debe tu molestia Rin –dijo Sseshomaru con su característica frialdad dejando unos papeles de lado para prestarle atención a la mujer enfrente suyo. Esa orden ya era de su conocimiento, el mismo había dado su permiso de proceder y no tenía ninguna intención de cambiar de parecer, ni aunque la que se lo pidiera fuera su esposa_

 _Rin frunció el ceño aún más al escuchar la respuesta de su marido ¿Qué porque estaba molesta? Tenía más de una razón para estarlo, pero lo que más le preocupaba es como estaría Mei-chan, ella no había hecho nada malo para ser buscada como si de una criminal se tratase, no se merecía esto -Ella no quiere ser encontrada Sseshomaru –dijo Rin tratando calmarse_

 _-Entonces lo que dijo Masshiro es cierto –dijo Sseshomaru parándose para ponerse al lado de su mujer –La conoces Rin…Sabes quién es –dijo Sseshomaru con voz grave tomándola de la barbilla para evitar que su mujer le huyera la mirada_

 _Rin se sintió desfallecer al ver esos dorados ojos que tanto amaba examinarla profundamente en un intento de extraer hasta el más profundo secreto que tratara de ocultar. Si había algo que había aprendido con los años era que sin importar lo que hiciera nunca podría mentirle a su esposo ni tampoco ocultarle nada porque el siempre terminaría averiguándolo tarde o temprano_

 _-No es justo –dijo Rin como si fuera una niña mientras lo abrazaba –¿Porque siempre tienes que darte cuenta de todo? –dijo la humana sintiendo la mano de su esposo acariciar su cabello_

 _-Vos haces lo mismo –dijo Sseshomaru recordando las veces que ella lo descubría tan solo mirándolo a los ojos_

 _-Es cierto –dijo Rin rindiéndose mientras levantaba la cabeza y miraba a su marido –La conozco, y porque la conozco sé que no quiere ser encontrada Sseshomaru –dijo Rin convencida de lo que decía_

 _-Hmm …esa orden no la impuse yo –dijo Sseshomaru mirando hacia la puerta en donde un conocido aroma se acercaba lentamente_

 _-Si no fuiste vos entonces quien fue –dijo Rin frunciendo el ceño, hablaría con el responsable para que desistiera de semejante estupidez. Le había prometido a Mei que mantendría guardado su secreto y no pensaba romper su promesa_

 _-Fui yo –dijo Masshiro fríamente haciendo su aparición por la puerta_

 _-Masshiro-kun… –dijo Rin abriendo asombrada sus ojos ,ni siquiera reparo en que su hijo había entrado y mucho menos escuchado lo que ellos estaban hablando. "Pero… ¿Por qué? " pensó la humana sin entender , su hijo no había vuelto a hablar del "Ángel" ni tampoco le había preguntado por ella. Pensó que tal vez haberla visto en el bosque había sido suficiente para saciar el interés que tenía el joven sobre la extraña mujer pero al parecer se había equivocado -¿Vos diste la orden? –Susurro Rin entendiendo cada vez menos –No entiendo –dijo La Lady soltando a su esposo y acercándose a Masshiro lentamente –Pense que… -dijo Rin pero Masshiro la interrumpió_

 _\- Te pedí que me dijeras quien era pero te negaste –dijo Masshiro serio. Si su madre hubiese aceptado decirle la identidad de la extraña mujer desde el primer momento él no tendría que haber recurrido a esto. Pero ya no había forma de volver atrás, la orden ya había sido dada y Jaken había cumplido con su parte. No le importaba si tenía que aumentar la recompensa mil veces ni tampoco si el mismo tendría que ir a buscarla por los cuatro reinos. Haría hasta lo imposible para hallarla y cuando lo haga "No dejare que se escape" pensó Masshiro decidido apretando con fuerza sus puños_

 _-Mi Señor podría dejarnos solos un momento –dijo Rin sin apartar la vista de su hijo_

 _-Llámame cuando esto termine –dijo Sseshomaru fríamente yéndose por la puerta. Ambos se quedaron completamente solos, en un silencio que ninguno se atrevió a romper por largos minutos_

 _-No lograre que cambies de opinión ¿verdad? –dijo Rin dejando salir un suspiro_

 _-No pienso hacerlo –dijo Masshiro decidido viendo como su madre mostraba una pequeña sonrisa por la respuesta_

 _-Sabes que no será fácil encontrarla, además dudo que a ella le agrade lo que has hecho –dijo Rin volteándose y agarrando el pergamino que había dejado en el escritorio_

 _-No me interesa –dijo Masshiro con voz grave ya había tomado una decisión y no pensaba echarse atrás_

 _-Ahh terco como tu padre tuviste que ser –dijo Rin burlona dejando salir una pequeña risa al escuchar el gruñido que recibió de su hijo como respuesta –Sentémonos un momento Masshiro-kun –dijo Rin con una sonrisa acomodándose en la silla y haciendo una seña a su hijo para que se acercara –Es una mujer muy hermosa ¿No crees? –dijo Rin dulcemente recorriendo con su dedo la imagen de la mujer en el pergamino. Al no recibir respuesta alguna continuo – Al día siguiente de tu fiesta fui a verla, quise darle una recompensa por haber cantado pero ella se negó –dijo Rin sonriendo al notar que su hijo prestaba completamente atención a cada palabra que decía a pesar de querer disimularlo – **"He obtenido algo mucho más valioso que todo el oro del mundo"** esas fueron sus palabras –dijo Rin recordando cuando hablo con la joven en la cocina_

 _-¿Qué es? – pregunto Masshiro tratando de no hacer notar la ansiedad que le recorría el cuerpo por saber la respuesta. Pero no podía controlarlo su interés por esa mujer parecía crecer minuto a minuto, deseaba tener las respuestas a todas las preguntas que no lo dejaban tranquilos desde la primera vez que la oyó cantar en el salón de música. Para eso debía encontrarla y también…_

 ** _Tranquilo_** _**–dijo la joven con una sonrisa apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del hombre mientras cerraba sus ojos escuchando el acelerado corazón del heredero al trono–Todo estará bien…Todo estará bien –dijo el Ángel con voz suave**_

 _El solo pensar en ella había hecho que su corazón se acelerada .Eso era lo único de su sueño que le hubiese gustado que fuera real. Ese abrazo, tenerla apoyada en su pecho se habían sentido tan real, tan hermoso, una cálida sensación recorrió todo su cuerpo y de un momento a otro una calma lo inundo es como si se hubiese olvidado de todos los problemas con los que tenía que lidiar día a día y solo se centrara en esa mujer y en la calidez de su cuerpo y la suavidad de su piel. Hasta ahora aún seguía sintiendo un hormigueo que le recorría la mano con la que supuestamente había acariciado ese hermoso rostro cubierto por una máscara .Y pensar que todo eso había sido sueño de cierta forma lo molestaba. ¿Pero qué pasaría si eso se convertía en realidad? Si la tenía abrazada a su pecho y acariciaba su mejilla mientras ella le sonreía ¿El que haría?... No lo sabía al menos no por ahora._

 _Estaba tan centrado en sus pensamiento que no fue consiente de la gran sonrisa que se mostró en el rostro de su madre hasta que sintió la calidez de las manos de ella sobre las suyas_

 _-Ella es especial, Masshiro, no es casualidad que haya querido aparecer, hubo una razón, algo que la motivo a hacerlo –dijo Rin convencida de lo que decía. Mei-chan nunca había aparecido en las demás fiestas que ella le había pedido. Cuando hablo esa vez con ella en el jardín, la vio tan asustada que pensó que lo más probable es que se terminara negando como las demás veces. Pero se había equivocado porque esa misma noche, ella había llegado corriendo y se arrodillo enfrente suyo diciendo que lo haría dejándola totalmente helada ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que esta vez fuera diferente?_

 _-Dime quien es –dijo Masshiro parándose. No había dudas la necesitaba no sabía para qué. Pero una voz en su cabeza le decía que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, que tenía que seguir y no parar hasta hallarla y eso mismo era lo que planeaba hacer aunque tuviera que ir el mismo a recorrer los cuatro reinos, estaba determinado a hallarla_

 _-No puedo –dijo Rin seria sin dar muestra de querer cambiar de opinión mientras se paraba_

 _-¡¿Por qué ?!–Gruño Masshiro mirando fríamente a su madre-¿Por qué insistes tanto en ocultarla? ¿Quién es? ¿Por qué hace todo esto? –dijo Masshiro apretando sus dientes con fuerza_

 _-Masshiro –dijo Rin asombrada de la reacción de su hijo –No lo entiendo ¿Porque?... ¿Por qué insistes tanto en buscarla? –dijo Rin fastidiada por la insistencia del hombre. Justo en ese momento como si de alguna clase de señal se tratase, la respuesta a esa pregunta se dejó ver sin necesidad de palabras. Bajo todo esa frialdad y enojo que se mostraba en los ojos de su hijo, un pequeño brillo se mantenía oculto. Un brillo que para todos hubiese pasado desapercibido pero no para ella. En cuestión de segundo todo se volvió claro para la joven humana que se dejó caer en la silla que tenía atrás suyo debido al asombro_

 _"Masshiro está…" pensaba Rin incrédula llevándose la mano a la boca_

 _-Hazle llegar este mensaje –dijo Masshiro serio dándose vuelta para caminar hasta la puerta –Sin importar lo que haga, o donde se esconda este Masshiro la encontrara –y con eso se fue pegando un portazo dejando atrás suyo a una mujer paralizada_

 _Xxxxxx_

 _-¡A UN LADO! –Grito Mei abriéndose paso por los pasillos del castillo –¡NOZOMI… NOZOMI!–gritaba al ojiazul llamando la atención de todos a su alrededor_

 _-DEJA DE GRITAR DE UNA VEZ –dijo Nozomi saliendo de la cocina echando chispas por los ojos –Hasta la gente del Norte te debió haber escuchado por semejante grito –se quejó la pelirroja viendo como su amiga trataba de recuperar el aire perdido con la corrida_

 _-Es urgente Nozomi, tenemos que hablar, pero no aquí alguien podría escucharnos –dijo Mei de forma alterada tomando a su amiga del brazo y sin esperar respuesta comenzó a correr hacia donde estaban sus habitaciones_

 _-¡PERO ESPERA! –Grito Nozomi a medida que iba siendo llevada por una hanyou escandalosa –Al menos decime que paso –dijo Nozomi cada vez más molesta_

 _-¡No¡ Aquí no es peligroso si alguien nos escucha –dijo Mei con voz agitada –¡Aguanta! – dijo Mei parando de repente haciendo que su amiga se golpeara con su espalda –Como no me di cuenta antes así llegaremos mucho más rápido –dijo Mei sonriendo mientras volteaba a ver a su amiga –Agárrate fuerte Nozomi-chan –dijo Mei sonriendo a medida que cerraba sus ojos_

 _-Espera, no pensaras hacer eso ¿verdad? –dijo Nozomi preocupada al ver como Mei sonreía cada vez mas_

 _-Uno…Dos –empezó a contar la cocinera_

 _-¡NI SE TE OCURRA! –grito la mucama desesperada en un intento de deshacerse del agarre en que la mujer la mantenía sujeta_

 _-TRES –grito Mei antes de desaparecer en el aire junto a su amiga sin darle tiempo de reaccionar_

 _Xxxxx_

 _-Llegamos –dijo Mei con una gran sonrisa una vez que reapareció en su habitación –No fue para tanto ¿verdad Nozomi? –dijo Mei volteando para ver a su amiga –Ahh Kami …Nozomi ¿Estas bien? –dijo Mei preocupada al ver como el rostro de la demoniza se tornaba de un color verdoso y se llevaba la mano a la boca para luego salir corriendo hacia donde estaba el baño_

 _-Nozomi… Nozomi ¿Estas bien? –dijo Mei golpeando la puerta del baño –¿Necesitas que te traiga algo? Si quieres llamo a Hanako-chan, ella tal vez pueda… -dijo la hanyou pero antes de que terminara la pelirroja salió del baño con el rostro totalmente pálido y con clara señales de haberse mojado la cara_

 _-Mei –dijo la demoniza con voz fría haciendo tronar sus manos –Cuantas… cuantas veces –dijo Nozomi con una actitud extremadamente tranquila logrando ponerle los pelos de punta a Mei que comenzó a retroceder –¡CUANTAS VECES TE DIJE QUE NO ME HAGAS ESO QUE ME TERMINO MAREANDO!–Grito Nozomi haciendo que Mei dejara salir una risita nerviosa_

 _-Lo-lo siento Nozomi-chan no volverá a pasar –dijo Mei bajando la cabeza arrepentida como si de una cachorra se tratara_

 _-Si lo vuelves a hacer –dijo Nozomi acercándose a la hanyou–Hare que comas mis platillos toda una semana ¿Entendiste?... Pequeña Mei –dijo Nozomi de forma amenazante viendo como la mujer asentía efusivamente en respuesta –Muy bien –dijo Nozomi acercándose a la cama y sentándose –Ahora dime ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme y que nadie puede escuchar? –pregunto la demoniza alzando una ceja al ver como el rostro de su amiga pasaba de pálido a rojo en cuestión de segundos_

 _-¿Y ahora que paso con el príncipe? –dijo Nozomi dejando salir un suspiro_

 _-¿Cómo? Yo-nun-nunca dije –tartamudeo Mei cada vez más nerviosa_

 _-Eres muy predecible –dijo Nozomi como si fuera lo más obvio –Ahora… ¿Tengo que volver a repetir la pregunta o me vas a decir? –dijo Nozomi divertida al ver la expresión que adornaba el rostro de la ojiazul_

 _-Veras estaba en el pueblo cuando se hizo un anuncio sobre el príncipe –dijo Mei en un susurro mientras bajaba la cabeza avergonzada_

 _-Si ¿Y? ¿Qué tiene de malo? -dijo Nozomi entendiendo cada vez menos_

 _-Es que el prin-principe esta –tartamudeo la miko_

 _-¿Esta?... ¿No me digas que ya eligió con quien casarse?–dijo Nozomi abriendo sus ojos asombrada mientras se paraba – ¿Es la princesa del Este? ¿Te acordas de ella verdad? Cuando vino, esa mujer por poco no lo comió con la mirada, no sé qué habría sido del joven príncipe si Los Lores no se hubieran encargado de ella –dijo Nozomi recordando lo sucedido – Me acuerdo que cuando llegue al estudio para dejarles el desayuno, estaban ellos dos solos y la "muy fina" estaba sentada encima del príncipe tratando de besarlo –dijo Nozomi recordando la mirada de odio que se ganó de la mujer por "haberlos" interrumpido – Te había contado ¿verdad? –Pregunto la pelirroja viendo como su amiga fruncía el ceño_

 _-¡No claro que no! –dijo Mei molesta por el pequeño detalle que le había escondido su amiga, si ella se hubiese enterado en ese momento lo que esa mujer había intentado a hacerle a SU PERRITO no habría sido necesario que los Lores la sacaran del castillo porque ella personalmente se encargaría de mostrarle el camino de salida con mucho gusto_

 _-Ahh –dijo Nozomi con una gran sonrisa viendo como su amiga parecía maldecir entre dientes –Claro… como el príncipe se va a casar con alguna princesita si vos lo queres todo para vos solita ¿Verdad? –dijo Nozomi alzando las cejas_

 _-Yo-yo nunca dije eso –dijo Mei volteando el rostro ruborizada al sentirse descubierta_

 _-Claro Mei lo que vos digas –dijo Nozomi sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro –Aquí entrenos me vas a decir que no soñas con él todas las noches… pequeña traviesa –dijo Nozomi disfrutando torturar a la miko_

 _\- ¡Nozomi no seas pervertida! –dijo Mei cada vez más roja_

 _-¿Pervertida yo? –dijo Nozomi haciéndose la inocente –La que se está imaginando cosas que no debe sos vos –dijo Nozomi alzando los hombros –Además tampoco dije algo tan terrible es común que siendo ya una mujer tengas tus necesidades de… –dijo Nozomi como si fuera lo más normal del mundo_

 _-¡Ya cállate! –grito Mei sintiendo que su rostro iba a explotar en cualquier momento por la insinuaciones de la mucama, provocando que esta dejara salir una gran carcajada_

 _-Eres muy dulce Mei-chan –dijo Nozomi entre risas viendo como la cocinera hacia un puchero a modo de respuesta_

 _-Me vas a dejar que te cuente o te vas a seguir burlando –dijo Mei molesta al ver como los segundos pasaban y su amiga no dejaba de reírse_

 _-Si perdón –dijo Nozomi tratando de calmarse a medida que se secaba las lágrimas producto de la risa._

 _-Esto fue lo que paso –dijo Mei más seria mientras sacaba un pergamino que había mantenido guardado entre sus ropas y se lo entregaba a su amiga_

 _-Se busca… -dijo Nozomi abriendo sus ojos asombrada a medida que leía –TE ESTA BUSCADO –grito Nozomi sin poder creerlo_

 _-Shh no grites que alguien podría escucharte –reprendió Mei a la mucama que no paraba de leer el pergamino una y otra vez_

 _-¿Por qué te esta…? –dijo Nozomi llevándose la mano a la cabeza en un intento de procesar lo que estaba sucediendo_

 _-Eso me gustaría saber a mí ¿Por qué me está buscando? –dijo Mei sentándose en la cama –He estado pensando en eso todo el camino de regreso hasta aquí y no se me a ocurrido nada –dijo Mei sin lograr comprenderlo –No le he hecho nada malo para que me busque como si hubiese cometido un delito –dijo Mei molesta –¿Además como consiguió para hacer un retrato mío tan detallado? Tuve mucho cuidado las veces que nos vimos pero aun así hay hasta detalles de la máscara y el collar de mi madre también aparece –dijo Mei mirando el pergamino que colgaba en la mano de la pelirroja –Ahh Nozomi te juro que cada vez entiendo menos ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? –dijo Mei revolviéndose el pelo frustrada_

 _-No lo sé –dijo Nozomi sentándose a su lado –Tal vez lo mejor será que lo veas y hables con el –dijo Nozomi mirando a su amiga_

 _-Eso hice la última vez y mira lo que provoco –dijo Mei parándose y empezar a caminar de un lado a otro –Nozomi podrías hacerme un favor … Podrías hablar con la Lady y decirle que la espero en el salón de música para hablar con ella, a esa habitación no va nadie así que no tendré que preocuparme porque alguien me reconozca –dijo la cocinera_

 _-Está bien no te preocupes yo me encargo –dijo Nozomi seria mientras se paraba_

 _-Gracias –dijo Mei dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa_

 _Xxxxxx_

 _Las horas pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Nozomi había tratado de acercarse a La Lady varias veces pero por alguna extraña razón que desconocía el príncipe no se apartaba de al lado de su madre en ningún momento y eso solo hacía imposible para la pelirroja hablar con la mujer sin que su hijo escuche y sospeche lo que estaba pasando._

 _-Ya he tratado de acercarme a ella pero él no la deja sola ni un momento –dijo Nozomi mirando a su amiga –Hay que hacer algo para que se aleje aunque sea por unos minutos –dijo la pelirroja viendo a La lady a través de una gran ventanal que daba al jardín donde ambos estaban sentados descansando_

 _-Ya se, se me ocurrió algo –dijo Mei con una gran sonrisa en su rostro –Esto es lo que vamos a hacer –dijo Mei acercándose a su amiga y susurrándole algo al oído – ¿Entendiste? –dijo la hanyou separándose_

 _-Estás loca, es muy arriesgado –exclamo la pelirroja_

 _-Tranquila todo saldrá bien, vos encárgate de lo tuyo que yo hago mi parte –dijo Mei con una gran sonrisa –Deséame suerte -dijo la hanyou guiñándole un ojos para luego esfumarse en el aire_

 _-Suerte Mei –dijo Nozomi dejando salir un suspiro "Ojala esto funcione" rezo internamente la demoniza mientras se acercaba hacia donde estaba la Lady_

 _Xxxxxx_

 ** _Mientras tanto en el jardín…_**

 ** _-_** _Masshiro, hijo ¿no tenías una reunión hoy? –dijo Rin viendo a su hijo sentado al lado suyo_

 _-Se canceló –dijo Masshiro fríamente_

 _-Ahh –dijo Rin dejando salir un suspiro. Desde lo sucedido en el estudio su hijo no la había dejado sola ni un momento, no era que no le gustara pasar tiempo con él, es solo que estando él cerca se le hacía imposible ir a ver a Mei-chan sin que su cachorro descubriera la identidad que se ocultaba tras la máscara del famoso "Ángel"_

 _Masshiro observaba como su madre jugaba con sus manos nerviosamente mientras parecía meditar en algo profundamente. No era ningún secreto para él que la humana quería que la dejara sola un momento para ir a visitar a esa mujer y dejarle el mensaje que le encomendó. Por eso mismo no se iba, esa mujer aparecería tarde o temprano para buscar respuestas por lo sucedido en el pueblo y lo más probable es que solicitara a su madre ya que era la única hasta donde él sabía que la conocía tras ese disfraz. Así que solo tendría que esperar hasta que el "Ángel" hiciera acto de presencia mientras tanto no tenía ninguna intención de dejar a su madre sola._

 _-¡Señora… Príncipe Masshiro! –gritaba Jaken corriendo hacia el árbol en donde ambos descansaban tranquilamente_

 _-Jaken-sama ¿qué sucede? –dijo Rin preocupada parándose al ver como Jaken se sostenía del báculo de dos cabezas en un intento de recuperar el aire perdido por la corrida_

 _-Llegaron los generales… Al final la reunión se hace y el Amo bonito solicita al príncipe para que lo ayude –dijo Jaken con vos agitada mirando al ojidorado que no parecía muy contento con la noticia_

 _-Masshiro –dijo Rin viendo como su hijo se levantaba y empezaba a caminar en dirección a la puerta del castillo_

 _-Espera aquí, ahora vuelvo –dijo Masshiro serio –Jaken, vámonos –dijo Masshiro fríamente volteando su rostro para ver al sirviente que hacia una reverencia en forma de saludo a su madre para después alcanzarlo_

 _Una vez que la Lady quedo sola la pelirroja que hasta el momento había permanecido oculta viendo todo se acercó rápidamente a la mujer._

 _-Mi señora, rápido venga conmigo –dijo Nozomi nerviosa de que él príncipe pudiera volver en cualquier momento_

 _-Nozomi que bueno que te veo-dijo Rin contenta de al fin haber quedado sola aunque sea por unos minutos - Necesito hablar con Mei-chan es importante –dijo Rin con urgencia_

 _-Lo se Mi señora por eso mismo estoy aquí… Lo mejor será que nos apuremos –dijo Nozomi empezando a caminar con rapidez por los pasillos del castillo seguida de cerca por la humana_

 _-¿A dónde vamos? –dijo Rin viendo como Nozomi miraba para todos lados a medida que caminaba_

 _-Mei me pidió que le dijera que quería hablar con usted en el salón de música –dijo Nozomi sin ni siquiera voltear a ver a La Lady –Es muy importante que hable con ella –dijo Nozomi mientras bajaba unas escaleras_

 _-Se enteró ¿Verdad? –dijo Rin seria recordando lo del pergamino_

 _-Estuvo ahí cuando se hizo el anuncio –dijo Nozomi secamente –Ya llegamos –dijo la mucama abriendo la puerta del salón de Música_

 _-¿Donde esta ella? –dijo Rin entrando al salón que se encontraba completamente vacío a excepción de los instrumentos y sillones que lo decoraban_

 _-Esta… Con el príncipe –dijo Nozomi seriamente cerrando la puerta atrás suyo_

 _-¡¿Cómo?! –exclamo Rin llevándose la mano a la boca_

 _Xxxxxxx_

 _-Mi padre… ¿Dónde está? –dijo Masshiro seguido de cerca por Jaken_

 _-El Amo bonito ya se encuentra en el estudio junto con los demás generales Príncipe –respondió Jaken adelantándose para abrirle la puerta del estudio al hombre_

 _-¿De qué se trata todo esto? –Gruño Masshiro molesto al ver el estudio totalmente vacío –Jaken, habla –dijo el ojidorado molesto viendo al sirviente que permanecía con la cabeza gacha parada al borde de la puerta sin ni siquiera entrar a la habitación_

 _-Ha sido usted un perrito muy malo… joven príncipe –dijo "Jaken" levantando la cabeza permitiéndole ver al hombre como sus ojos dejaron ese tono amarillo que tanto los caracteriza para pasar a ser unos hermosos ojos de color azul intenso_

 _-Tú –dijo Masshiro dejando salir un gruñido furioso por haber caído en su trampa tan fácilmente –¿Qué crees que estás haciendo aquí? –dijo Masshiro tratando de acercarse al sirviente de su padre pero una barrera lo impulso hacia atrás -¿Qué hiciste? –dijo Masshiro apretando sus dientes con fuerza._

 _El "Ángel" empezó a reírse y con un chasquido de sus dedos se deshizo del disfraz del sirviente que la mantuvo oculta dejando en su lugar a una hermosa joven cubierta por una mascara_

 _-Hola perrito, descuida no es nada grave, solo una simple barrera… ¿No queremos que ocurra algún incidente verdad? –dijo el Ángel sin dejar de sonreír viendo como Masshiro trataba de pasar una y otra vez sin éxito_

 _-Sácame de aquí –gruño Masshiro desenfundando su espada pero ni con ella puedo romper la barra que la separaba de la enigmática mujer_

 _-Tranquilo no durara mucho, solo lo suficiente para que pueda hablar con su madre sin que un cachorro travieso estén husmeando –dijo el Ángel guiñándole un ojo –Nos vemos perrito –dijo Mei tirando un beso al aire de forma burlona antes de esfumarse_

 _Xxxxxxx_

 _-¿Cómo que Mei está con mi hijo? –Exclamo La Lady –Hay que ir a buscarla enseguida –dijo Rin preocupada tratando de salir de la habitación_

 _-Por favor Mi Lady cálmese, Mei se encuentra bien seguro ya está viniendo para acá –dijo Nozomi deteniendo a la humana antes de que saliera_

 _-Tranquilas estoy bien –dijo una dulce voz atrás de ellas haciendo ambas que se voltearan_

 _-¡Mei! –dijeron ambas mujeres al mismo tiempo que se acercaban rápidamente a la mujer enmascarada_

 _-Estoy bien no se preocupen –dijo Mei con una pequeña sonrisa –Pero no tenemos mucho tiempo –dijo Mei más seria_

 _-Mei que bueno que estas bien casi me matas de un infarto –dijo Nozomi llevándose la mano al pecho –¿Cómo lograste desacerté de él tan rápido? Pensé que tardarías más –dijo la pelirroja viendo como su amiga sacaba el pergamino de entre sus ropas para luego responderle_

 _-Digamos… Que el príncipe está castigado por mal comportamiento –dijo Mei dejando salir una risita como si fuera una niña que cometió una travesura_

 _-¿Qué hiciste?¿Esta bien? –pregunto la humana intranquila_

 _-Si no se preocupe Mi señora, solo está retenido en el estudio del Lord –dijo Mei tocándole la mano a la Lady para calmarla –Como es de fuerte no tardará mucho en salir, por eso mismo hay que apurarse –dijo Mei convencida de lo que decía –Bueno ya debió enterarse porque estoy aquí ¿verdad? –dijo Mei tomando asiento en uno de los sillones junto con la mujer_

 _-Si lo sé –dijo Rin agarrando el pergamino que la cocinera le ofrecía_

 _-Entonces debe saber –dijo Mei mirándola a los ojos – Debe saber porque él me está buscando ¿verdad?–pregunto Mei sintiendo como su corazón empezaba a acelerarse ansioso por saber la respuesta_

 _-Lo lamento Mei-chan… no lo sé –dijo Rin bajando la cabeza no atreviéndose a enfrentar a la mujer. No quería revelar algo de su hijo que ni siquiera sabía si él era consciente de eso, de la razón por la que la buscaba tan desesperadamente no era nada más ni nada menos que por amor. Un amor puro que su hijo no había tenido la oportunidad de experimentar sino hasta ahora._

 _Mei sintió como si un baldazo de agua fría le callera encima, todo el esfuerzo que había hecho para encontrarse con la Lady, toda la esperanza que había apostado pensando en que ella podría responderle se había esfumado, nada había servido. El enojo la cegó, se sentía tan tonta, tan ilusa su corazón insistía en pensar que el la buscaba porque la quería, porque tal vez, tal vez existiese una pequeña posibilidad por más remota que sea de que él…Él la amara, y ella como ilusa que era rezaba para que ese hermoso sueño fuese real_

 _-Eso jamás pasara –susurro Mei dejando que una traviesa lagrima se deslizara por su máscara hasta mojar la tela del sillón –¡No me encontrara nunca! –grito Mei seria parándose de repente siendo el centro de atención de las mujeres –No se lo permitiré –dijo la hanyou apretando sus puños con fuerza "No voy a ilusionarme… No lo hare" pensó Mei convencida_

 _-Mei –dijo Nozomi preocupada por la acción de su amiga_

 _-Nozomi vete él está viniendo para acá, será mejor que no te vea, no quiero que sospeche –dijo Mei fríamente_

 _-Pero Mei –dijo Nozomi tratando de acercarse pero la ojiazul la detuvo_

 _-Vete, yo aún tengo cosas que hablar con él –dijo Mei haciendo aparecer entre sus manos un arco y unas flechas, Nozomi sin más remedio acepto y con gran rapidez abrió la puerta y se perdió por los pasillos del castillo_

 _No pasaron ni dos segundos para que la puerta volara en mil pedazos dejando paso a un hombre que sostenía con gran fuerza la empuñadura de su espada y gruñidos salían sin cesar de su boca_

 _-Ángel grrr –gruño Masshiro una vez que el polvo se disipo permitiéndole ver a la mujer en el centro de la habitación junto a su madre_

 _-Que el juego comience… perrito –dijo de manera desafiante la ojiazul para luego con gran rapidez romper una ventana y tirarse por ella_

 ** _Continuara…_**

 ** _Hola soy Mena y este fue un nuevo capítulo de "Una simple doncella"_**

 ** _Antes que nada mil perdones por haber tardado tanto en subir un nuevo capítulo pero tengo mis motivos_**

 ** _1-La escena de Rin y Masshiro en el estudio me costó un montón escribirla nunca terminaba conforme por como quedaba. Pero después de cinco veces (No bromeo la escribí cinco veces de forma distinta) puedo decir que me parece aceptable_**

 ** _2- Y la segunda razón y no menos importante es que no he tenido tiempo para sentarme a escribir tranquila sin preocupaciones_** **ToT** **. Esta época del año siempre es un dolor de cabeza para mi entre los exámenes , ensayos , clases de danza , particular de matemática (Soy un desastre en esa materia) y un montón de cosas mas no llego a dormir más de cinco horas por día y para empeorarlo aún más estoy enferma , en fin la suerte nunca estuvo de mi lado.**

 **Pero dejando todo eso de lado, díganme ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? La escena de Nozomi hablando con Mei sobre las necesidades de las mujeres me hizo reír un montón a medida que la escribía pero bueno quien no tiene una amiga pervertida ¿Verdad?** **;)** **. Muchas gracias a los _que se tomaron un tiempo para leer mi historia y a" Dulce-Airs" por haberme escrito un comentario tan hermoso espero tu opinión para este (Me pone muy contenta haber logrado eso de no saber si es real o un sueño con la escena de Masshiro y Mei )._**

 ** _Nos leemos pronto un beso… Mena_**


	7. No me encontraras jamas

**Los personajes de este fan-fic son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi , utilizados para el fin del entretenimiento solamente… Mena123**

 **Capítulo 7: No me encontraras jamás**

 ** _Esto sucedía en Una simple doncella…_**

 ** _Mei sintió como si un baldazo de agua fría le callera encima, todo el esfuerzo que había hecho para encontrarse con la Lady, toda la esperanza que había apostado pensando en que ella podría responderle se había esfumado, nada había servido. El enojo la cegó, se sentía tan tonta, tan ilusa su corazón insistía en pensar que el la buscaba porque la quería, porque tal vez, tal vez existiese una pequeña posibilidad por más remota que sea de que él…Él la amara, y ella como ilusa que era rezaba para que ese hermoso sueño fuese real_**

 ** _-Eso jamás pasara –susurro Mei dejando que una traviesa lagrima se deslizara por su máscara hasta mojar la tela del sillón –¡No me encontrara nunca! –grito Mei seria parándose de repente siendo el centro de atención de las mujeres –No se lo permitiré –dijo la hanyou apretando sus puños con fuerza "No voy a ilusionarme… No lo hare" pensó Mei convencida_**

 ** _-Mei –dijo Nozomi preocupada por la acción de su amiga_**

 ** _-Nozomi vete él está viniendo para acá, será mejor que no te vea, no quiero que sospeche –dijo Mei fríamente_**

 ** _-Pero Mei –dijo Nozomi tratando de acercarse pero la ojiazul la detuvo_**

 ** _-Vete, yo aún tengo cosas que hablar con él –dijo Mei haciendo aparecer entre sus manos un arco y unas flechas, Nozomi sin más remedio acepto y con gran rapidez abrió la puerta y se perdió por los pasillos del castillo_**

 ** _No pasaron ni dos segundos para que la puerta volara en mil pedazos dejando paso a un hombre que sostenía con gran fuerza la empuñadura de su espada y gruñidos salían sin cesar de su boca_**

 ** _-Ángel grrr –gruño Masshiro una vez que el polvo se disipo permitiéndole ver a la mujer en el centro de la habitación junto a su madre_**

 ** _Flash Back…_**

 _– Jaken-sama… JAKEN-SAMA –Gritaba una joven sirvienta tratando de llamar la atención del pequeño demonio_

 _– No hagas tanto alboroto mocosa –reprendió Jaken a la chica tan poco educada mientras salía de la habitación de la princesita._

 _Después de un largo día aguantando juegos y flores al lado de la pequeña Mitzuki , al fin el pequeño demonio verde podía tomar un merecido descanso de esa niña que parecía que nunca entendería que él era una gran demonio o no un simple niñero._

 _– Señor Jaken… El Lord lo está buscando –dijo la sirvienta tratando de recuperar el aire perdido –Necesita su ayuda con algo muy importante –exclamo la sirvienta de forma exagerada_

 _–¡¿Cómo?!... Dime donde está el Amo Bonito, mocosa –ordeno Jaken emocionado mientras seguía a la joven por los inmensos pasillos del castillo. Al fin después de tantos años de servicios el Amo Sseshomaru lo necesita a él para algo extremadamente importante –Mi Amo Bonito dígame en que puedo servirle –dijo un emocionado Jaken entrando rápidamente a la biblioteca en busca del Lord_

 _–Tal parece que el fiel sirviente del Lord cayo en mi trampa –susurro la sirvienta con una pequeña sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta atrás suyo provocando que Jaken se diera vuelta_

 _–¡¿Quién eres mocosa? ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?! –grito Jaken mientras levantaba el monóculo de dos cabezas_

 _–Tan rápido se olvidó de mi Jaken-sama –dijo la joven afligida mientras se daba vuelta para encarar al pequeño demonio verde de ojos saltones –Que raro pensé que habiendo tantos pergaminos con mi imagen sería suficiente para que la gente me reconociera –dijo la mujer con ironía cruzándose de brazos –¿Que le sucede ? ¿Ya se acordó? –dijo la mujer sin dejar de sonreír al ver la expresión que se reflejaba en el rostro del sirviente_

 _–An-Angel –tartamudeo Jaken no pudiendo creer que la mujer que tanto buscaba el príncipe estuviera enfrente suyo_

 _–Buenas tardes Gran Jaken –dijo Mei dulcemente desasiéndose de su disfraz para dejar en su lugar a una hermosa mujer oculta tras una mascara_

 _–GUARMMM –trato de gritar el demonio una vez que salió del asombro pero el "Ángel" fue más rápida y le tapó la boca antes de que pudiera terminar_

 _–Shh… haga silencio Jaken-sama no queremos que nos escuchen ¿Verdad? –dijo la mujer sin soltar el agarre que mantenía en el demonio –Preste atención ,usted decide o se queda aquí y no sale hasta que yo me valla –dijo Mei seriamente –O tendré que atarlo –dijo la Miko haciendo aparecer una soga entre sus manos_

 _–Ni creas mocosa que voy a ayudarte con tus planes –grito Jaken una vez que la Miko le saco la manos de la boca_

 _–Entonces no me queda otra opción… Lo lamento Jaken-sama –dijo Mei empezando a atarlo sin importarle las protestas que recibía por parte del demonio que trataba de hacer hasta lo imposible en un vano intento por soltarse_

 _–Mocosa –llamo Jaken viendo como la mujer se disponía a irse dejándolo a él amañatado –El no parara hasta encontrarte –dijo el demonio de forma seria –Lo mejor sería que te entregaras –aconsejo el sirviente sabiendo de hasta qué punto sería capaz de ir el heredero al trono con tal de encontrarla._

 _–No me encontrara –dijo Mei secamente para luego voltearse a ver al pequeño demonio –Jamás lo hará, y con esas últimas palabras la extraña mujer se esfumo en el aire_

 ** _Fin del Flash Back…_**

 ** _"El no parara hasta encontrarte"_** _Esas palabras salidas de la boca del demonio se repetían sin cesar una y otra vez en la cabeza de la joven miko mientras esta veía enfrente suyo al heredero al trono que le obstruía la salida. Tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes, el haber usado sus transformaciones le había afectado. Al no ser un kitsuni completo sus disfraces no duraban ni la mitad de tiempo que las de un demonio puro, al igual que su energía que se agotaba más fácilmente dejándola bastante agotada._

 _–Buenas tarde joven príncipe – Hablo Mei tratando de parecer calmada ante la situación en la que se encontraba_

 _–Ángel –respondió Masshiro fríamente recibiendo una sonrisa de la mujer como respuesta_

 _–Al parecer no le enseñaron modales ¿Verdad? Joven príncipe –dijo el Angel con burla viendo los trozos que quedaron de la ya inexistente puerta_

 _–Me habla de modales la mujer que me dejo encerrado en mi propio castillo –le reprochó Masshiro molesto logrando que la joven dejara salir una pequeña risa_

 _–Créame que no quise encerrarlo pero debido a la situación no me dejo otra opción espero que pueda perdonarme –dijo la mujer sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro mientras hacia una leve inclinación con la cabeza en forma de disculpa_

 _–No entiendo la razón de tu risa… ¿Acaso no sabes a quien te enfrentas? –dijo el ojidorado cada vez más molesto por la actitud tan despreocupada que adoptaba la ojiazul en su presencia_

 _–Dígame usted ¿Acaso debería tenerle miedo? –respondió la mujer adoptando una actitud más seria –Yo no he hecho nada malo más que tratar de hallar respuestas por lo que usted hizo –dijo Mei fríamente_

 _–Entonces estamos haciendo lo mismo… Buscar respuestas –dijo Masshiro sin apartar la vista de la mujer_

 _–¡Masshiro ya es suficiente! – hablo La Lady tratando de parar esta situación –Detente ahora mismo –ordeno la Lady seriamente viendo a su cachorro. Esto no podía seguir así, Mei no se merecía nada de lo que estaba pasando en todo caso era de ella la culpa por haberle pedido que cantara._

 _–Me hubieses respondido quien era cuando te lo pregunte madre–le reclamo Masshiro fríamente a la mujer –Ahora… Ya es tarde –dijo Masshiro alzando su espada – ¡Guardias! Arresten a esta mujer –ordeno el príncipe_

 _No pasaron ni dos segundos que el salón de música se vio invadido de hombres armados no dudaron en acataron la orden que el futuro Lord había dado y rodearon a la hermosa joven imposibilitándole la escapatoria_

 _–Te daré una última oportunidad "Angel" revela quien eres y todo esto acabara –Le propuso Masshiro a la joven que ni siquiera se había movido del lugar_

 _–Perrito realmente te agradezco el ofrecimiento –dijo el Ángel mirando a los guardias que la rodeaban para luego sonreír –Pero me parece que eso va a ser imposible – dijo Mei y con gran rapidez hizo aparecer entre sus manos un pequeño pergamino, que comenzó a desprender una suave luz lila –Hasta luego príncipe del oeste –susurro la mujer enmascarada a medida que el hechizo cubría la habitación de un espesa niebla_

 _–¡Guardias, no dejen que escape! –gruño Masshiro enfurecido a sus soldados mientras trataba de traspasar la espesa niebla para llegar hacia la salida de la habitación._

 _Esa odiosa mujer pensaba escapar nuevamente pero estaba muy equivocada si pensaba que él se lo iba a permitir. Nadie se burlaba de él ¡Nadie!_

 _"Iluso" pensaba Mei tratando de no reírse al ver la clara molestia que se reflejaba en el rostro del heredero mientras corría por los pasillos del castillo aprovechando el disturbio que se había armado para pasar desapercibida. El haber aprovechado la espesa niebla para transformarse en un soldado más, había sido una muy buena idea. Nadie que la viera pensaría que ella era el famoso "Angel" a lo sumo la o mejor dicho lo vería como un soldado que solo seguía las órdenes del cachorro de su amo para encontrar a la extraña mujer._

 _Xxxxx_

 ** _Mientras tanto en los jardines del palacio…_**

 _–Mei por favor espero que estés bien –rogaba internamente Nozomi mirando como la noche se teñía de antorchas de fuego que iluminaban el extenso jardín y gran cantidad de soldados rodeaban las entradas y salidas del castillo._

 _–Estoy seguro de que su amiga se encuentra bien señorita –dijo un soldado que se mantenía apoyado en una pared mirando tranquilamente lo que sucedía en el jardín_

 _– Y a vos quien te hablo soldado –dijo Nozomi dándose vuelta molesta. No sabía dónde estaba su amiga, si estaba lastimada o no, ni siquiera si necesitaba ayuda. Ya no podía más de los nervios_

 _–Qué forma tan poco educada de contestar ¿No lo crees?... Nozomi-chan –dijo el hombre alzando una ceja divertido por la actitud de la demoniza_

 _–Te hablo como se me da la gana ¿Entendiste? –dijo Nozomi apretando los dientes con fuerza en un intento de no soltar algún insulto nada digno de una dama –Además como se supone que conoces mi nombre si yo… –dijo la pelirroja apuntando al hombre con la mano –Ahh kami eres –dijo la mucama sintiendo su rostro en palidecer del asombro viendo como el soldado se esfumaba enfrente de sus ojos para darle paso a su amiga cubierta por una mascara_

 _–Por esa razón sigues soltera Nozomi-chan deberías tratar mejor a los hombres –dijo Mei con una gran sonrisa en el rostro_

 _–Eres… Eres –tartamudeo la pelirroja tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban de salirse de sus ojos en cualquier momento –¡ TONTA! –grito Nozomi para luego tirarse a su amiga rodeándola en un fuerte abrazo, que la Miko no dudo en devolver –Estaba tan asustada Mei pensé que él te lastimaría –dijo Nozomi entre lágrimas –Estas bien ¿verdad? Esos soldados idiotas no te hicieron nada ¿No? –pregunto la demoniza revisando a la miko en busca de posibles heridas_

 _–Tranquila estoy bien Nozomi-chan –dijo Mei enternecida por la actitud de su amiga_

 _–Qué bueno –suspiro la demoniza llevándose la mano al pecho_

 _Pero antes de que alguna pudiera seguir hablando una tropa de soldados pasaron cerca de ellas sosteniendo varias antorchas y con espadas en mano. Por suerte para la medio demonio, su amiga fue rápida y la manoteo logrando que se ocultaran detrás de un pequeño arbusto._

 _–Ahh kami que se supone que vamos hacer ahora –se lamentaba la demoniza –Mei –llamo preocupada la mucama a su amiga al ver que esta ni siquiera hablaba_

 _–Todas las salidas están custodiadas al igual que las entradas –dijo Mei mirando a la pelirroja_

 _–Sin importar lo que hagamos no podrás salir de aquí sin que el príncipe te atrape Mei –dijo Nozomi –Además son muchos no podremos nosotras dos solas –dijo la pelirroja viendo a través de las hojas a los guardias moverse con gran velocidad de un lado a otro._

 _–Pero… Quien dijo que quiero salir –dijo Mei con una gran sonrisa_

 _–No sé lo que estás pensando pero ya te advierto que es una pésima idea –dijo la pelirroja convencida. Conocía bastante bien a su amiga como para darse cuenta que esa miradita brillosa que tenía no avecinaba nada bueno –Mei por lo que más quieras no lo provoques –rogo la demoniza a la ojiazul –No hiciste nada y mira como esta, te imaginas que pasaría si lo desafiaras se volvería… –dijo Nozomi pero la cocinera la interrumpió_

 _–Loco –susurro Mei agrandando sus ojos como si hubiese descubierto una gran verdad_

 _–Si exactamente eso, por eso mismo tenemos que tratar de que se calme y… –dijo la mucama pero se calló al ver como su amiga se paraba –¡¿Qué haces? Estas loca! Agáchate te podrían ver –exclamo la pelirroja horrorizada y agarrándola de la mano haciendo que se sentara nuevamente_

 _–Nozomi-chan tengo una idea –dijo Mei viendo a su amiga con una gran sonrisa_

 _–Eso es lo que más me preocupa –dijo Nozomi llevándose la mano a la cabeza –Por lo general ninguna de tus ideas es buena Mei –dijo la pelirroja tratando de hacer entrar en razón a la hanyou_

 _–Que se vuelva loco –dijo Mei sin dejar de sonreír_

 _–¿Ehh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –pregunto la demoniza preocupada al ver como su amiga se paraba dándole la espalda_

 _–Deséame suerte Nozomi-chan –dijo la Miko determinada_

 _–No espera no te –pero antes que la pelirroja pudiera terminar el "Ángel" se esfumo en el aire dejándola sola y con la palabra en la boca otra vez._

 _Xxxxx_

 ** _Mientras tanto Masshiro…_**

 _Vigilaba atentamente cada moviente que se daba a lugar en el jardín. "No podrá escapar… No esta vez" pensó convencido el ojiadorado al ver la gran cantidad de guardias que custodiaban las entradas y salidas del castillo_

 _–¡Príncipe Masshiro… Príncipe! –gritaba Jaken llamando la atención del hanyou_

 _–¿Que sucede Jaken? –prengunto fríamente Masshiro_

 _–Ya revisamos todo adentro del castillo y no la encontramos príncipe no cree que tal vez la mocosa ya –hablo el fiel sirviente pero se calló al recibir una helada mirada como respuesta por parte del hombre_

 _– ¿Acaso dudas de mis acciones Jaken?– pregunto Masshiro fríamente_

 _–Jamás Amo Bonito digo –respondió nervioso Jaken_

 _–Entonces has lo que se te pidió –dijo Masshiro secamente_

 _–Enseguida Príncipe – hablo el sirviente con rapidez inflando su pecho–Ustedes soldados, síganme –ordeno Jaken volviendo a entrar al castillo seguido de cerca por un escuadrón de hombres_

 _Todo el alboroto había traído la atención de los sirvientes del castillo que no dudaban en dejar sus labores y salir a ver que estaba pasando atraídos por la curiosidad. Nadie nunca imaginaria que todo esto estallaría en solo cuestión de segundos_

 _-¡Miren halla! –grito una sirvienta llamando la atención de todos. En los techos del castillo una extraña figura observaba todo lo que sucedía sin ni siquiera moverse._

 _–Angel grr –gruño Masshiro furioso al ver a la misteriosa joven encima de una de las torres del castillo mirando todo lo que sucedía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro_

 _–Buenas noches Príncipe Masshiro –dijo La mujer enfrentando al hanyou que no le quitaba la vista de encima – Lamento haber llegado tan tarde a la fiesta –dijo el Ángel con ironía viendo todo el jardín lleno de guardias_

 _– ¡Guardias ¡ –llamo Masshiro a sus hombre_

 _–Ni lo pienses perrito –dijo el Ángel seriamente haciendo aparecer entre sus manos un arco y una flecha .Seria incapaz de lastimarlo, pero él no lo sabía, así que aprovechando la situación lo apunto con la flecha, esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para que la dejara hablar sin que se tuviera que preocupar por los soldados –Detenga todo esto de una vez –pidió Mei fríamente mientras tensaba su arco._

 _–No lo hare –sostuvo Masshiro con firmeza_

 _–Entonces no me deja otra opción –dijo Mei dejando ir la flecha. Todos sostuvieron la respiración al ver como el disparo que efectuó la mujer se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia el príncipe, Masshiro saco su espada para bloquear el ataque pero no fue necesario._

 _La flecha le paso por al lado rozando apenas su mejilla para luego terminar incrustada en uno de los tantos pergaminos que adornaban el Reino del Oeste._

 _– ¡Quiere encontrarme príncipe entonces hágalo!–grito Mei decidida viendo como esos ojos dorados que tanto amaba brillaban llenos de enojo – Pero le advierto una cosa no me rendiré tan fácilmente –y con esas últimas palabras la hermosa joven se esfumo en el aire_

 _Xxxxx_

 _Los guardias enseguida revisaron cada centímetro del castillo ni bien la mujer desapareció pero no habían encontrado nada, parecía como si ella nunca hubiese estado allí. Solamente una rosa, una pequeña y hermosa rosa violeta se mostraba orgullosa a los ojos de príncipe mientras yacía en el techo donde hace solo segundos había estado la mujer. La tomo con rapidez y la escondió entre sus ropas antes de que los soldados o cualquier persona pudiera verla ._

 _–Maldición –gruñía Masshiro enfurecido en su habitación caminando de un lado a otro. Esa mujer había tenido la osadía de desafiarlo a él, ¡A ÉL! Al hijo del demonio más poderoso de todos los reinos ¿Qué era lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que si el así lo quisiera podría arrestarla? .Pero no, al Ángel parecía importarle muy poco quien era el o lo que podría hacerle, solo lo enfrentaba con total desfachatez._

 _Y eso era lo que más le molestaba, no le tenía miedo ni tampoco repugnancia solo se le ponía enfrente y lo confrontaba como nadie había tenido la valentía de hacer en toda su vida. Esa mirada desafiante y esa habilidad para escaparse de entre sus manos en cuestión de segundos, solo lograba seducirlo aún más, hasta el punto de no poder ser capaz de quitarle la mirada de encima ni un solo segundo. Se sentía como un cazador en busca de su presa solo que esta vez la presa era una hermosa y única mujer._

 _Estaba agotado su cabeza le estaba por estallar en cualquier momento, sentía todo el cuerpo pegajoso debido al sudor que lo cubría. Saco la rosa que hasta el momento mantuvo oculta y la guardo en un pequeño cajón de madera que tenía al lado de la cama. Ajenas a todo el mundo, en ese pequeño escondite yacían las tres rosas que hasta el momento obtuvo de la misteriosa mujer. Una más marchitas que otras pero no le importaba, él las guardaba recelosamente a cualquier persona ajena. Se dispuso agarrar una muda de ropa limpia de su armario y encamino hacia el balcón. Se deleitó con el hermoso paisaje que le ofrecía la noche, y sin que nadie lo viera salto entre los arboles perdiéndose en el inmenso bosque que rodeaba el castillo_

 _Xxxxx_

 _Otro suspiro salió de la boca de la joven Miko mientras caminaba por los desolados caminos del bosque. Todo había sido un total desastre, estaba agotada, fusilada, toda la energía que había utilizado en sus transformaciones la había dejado débil. Trataba de encontrar una respuesta a lo que sucedió pero solo lograba agravar el dolor de cabeza ya existente._

 _Con la poca energía que le había quedaba se habia teles transportó a la cocina en donde su amiga la esperaba histérica. Después de algunos retos y sermones por parte de la pelirroja decidió salir a caminar, en busca de que el aire fresco la ayudara a despejarse._

 _Y ahí estaba, sola en el bosque a merced de cualquier demonio que quisiera devorarla "Sos una genia Mei, solo a vos se te ocurre desafiar al príncipe" se recriminaba la Miko llevándose la mano a la cabeza. Era una persona muy impulsiva lo admitía, no se detenía a pensar mucho lo que hacía, solo actuaba y muchas veces eso traía consecuencias._

 _– Pero no es mi culpa él empezó, ese hombre grosero, maleducado –se desahogaba la ojiazul en voz alta – ¡Eres el perrito más feo y tonto que he conocido en toda mi vida! –Chillo Mei mirando al castillo que yacía en la lejanía –Te voy a hacer la vida imposible ¿Entendiste príncipe? –Exclamo la mujer molesta como si tuviera al hombre enfrente suyo – ¡No vas a poder olvidarte de mí, estas muy equivocado si crees que soy como una de esas princesas huecas y llenas de plata que andan babeando atrás tuyo! – Grito Mei furiosa – ¡Eres un tonto ¿Escuchaste? ¡UN TONTOOO! ... No me vas a encontrar nunca, no te dejare ¡ –vocifero la cocinera a todo lo que daban sus pulmones._

 _Un pequeño ruido proveniente de unos arbustos llamo la atención de la cocinera que se calló enseguida_

 _– ¿Qué?… ¿Quien a-anda ahí? –tartamudeó Mei nerviosa mirando para todos lados en busca del causante de ese ruido, pero la oscuridad se lo impedía. "Soy una idiota" se lamentaba la Miko al ver que no había traído su arco consigo ni nada para defenderse de cualquier agresión –No debe ser nada solo-solo un animalito –dijo Mei dejando escapar un pequeña risa nerviosa –¿Verdad? –trato de convencerse la cocinera._

 _De repente sintió que el alma se le fue del cuerpo al ver unos ojos tan rojos como la misma sangre que la observaba desde las profundidades de la maleza_

 _– Una-una –tartamudeo Mei retrocediendo lentamente al escuchar el alarido proveniente de animal – ¡UNA ARAÑA GIGANTE! –grito Mei empezando a correr desesperada siendo seguida rápidamente por el aterrador animal._

 _No era muy común ver ese tipo de animales en el reino del Oeste ya que estas provenían del Norte. El espeluznante animal seguía con gran ímpetu a su suculenta presa por en medio de la espesura que le otorgaban los árboles. Sus feroces colmillos chorreaban grandes cantidades de veneno marchitando cada planta que tocaba el espeso líquido blanco._

 _"¿Qué hago?" pensaba la Miko desesperada sin dejar de correr, ni siquiera se atrevió a darse vuelta para verla, con solo escuchar sus alaridos sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría. No podía teles trasportarse, ni tampoco traía su arco consigo, la única opción que le quedaba era correr hasta llegar al castillo, allí estaría a salvo. De repente el ruido de una cascada llamo su atención "Agua… estoy salvada" pensaba la mujer sintiéndose aliviada si se apuraba podría camuflar su aroma y así despistar al horrendo animal._

 _– ¡Es ahí! –grito Mei emocionada y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban aumento la velocidad a todo lo que daba. Para milagro de la joven mujer, un hombre disfrutaba de darse un relajante baño en el lago ajeno a lo que pasaba hasta que… –¡AYUDA! –grito Mei desesperada llamando la atención del hombre que miraba estupefacto a la alocada mujer que se le acercaba a gran velocidad_

 _– ¡AHÍ VIENE! –Vociferaba la ojiazul para luego tirarse al agua con gran fuerza y comenzar a nadar hacia el sujeto –Una araña…Una araña gigante –decía Mei con voz agitada abrazando fuertemente al hombre, tratando de recuperarse después de semejante corrida_

 _El joven estaba por hablar cuando el espantoso animal hizo acto de presencia. Rodeando a la mujer con uno de sus brazos, tomo su espada que yacía apoyada atrás suyo y moviéndola ágilmente dejo que un destello dorado escapara a gran velocidad impactando directamente al animal. En cuestión de segundos ya no quedo nada de la bestia_

 _Mei dejo salir un suspiro aliviada, mientras se relajaba en los brazos de su salvador –Ahh gracias señor, pensé que ese animal en cualquier momento iba devorarme –decía agradecida la mujer mientras se separaba lentamente del abrazo que la mantenía prisionera –Sino fuera por usted yo habría –decía la Miko pero se calló de repente al prestar atención por primera vez al rostro de su protector – Perrito –susurro atónica Mei_

 _Continuara…_

 ** _Hola soy Mena y este fue un capitulo nuevo de una Simple Doncella_**

 ** _Primero que nada pido mil disculpas por haber tardado tanto en subir un nuevo capítulo pero me encontraba BLOQUEADA T_T ._**

 ** _Por más que trataba de escribir no podía, una amiga me dijo que parecía que me sentía obligada a escribir y sinceramente para darles algo con lo que no estoy conforme ni siquiera me molesto en subirlo. Como verán tuve que cambiar el final del capítulo 6, ya que esta era una de las trabas que tenía. El que Mei saltara de la ventana me encanto hasta que lo publique y me arrepentí igual planeo editar la historia una vez que la termine para así mejorarla aún más. Otro problema que tuve es que se me daño el documento en el que tenía escrito el capítulo y tuve que volver a empezar. Después de lloriqueos y lamentos debidos a mi desgracia empecé a armar ideas sobre la confrontación entre Masshiro y Mei en el salón de música termine escribiendo tres formas diferentes hasta fusionarlo todas en una (Que fue la que publique)._**

 ** _Gracias a "Dulce-Airs" y "Alambrita" por sus comentarios espero sus opiniones para este nuevo capítulo. No teman dejar comentarios o preguntas sobre la historia estoy más que encantada de responderles mientras esta no signifique SPOILER. Ahora vamos a lo más importante…_**

 ** _¿Vieron cómo termino el capítulo? –dije emocionada tirando confeti por todos lados –Por si no se entendió hago una breve explicación – dije tratando de calmarme mientras me sentaba –Mei escapa de un horrible animal, alcanza a ver a un hombre que se estaba bañando, desesperada no se detiene a ver quién era solo salta al agua y nada rápidamente hacia el en busca de su ayuda. Al sentir que el animal se acerca se abraza fuertemente a su salvador hasta que este se deshace del animal. Cuando ella levanta la vista se encuentra con el hombre menos pensado._**

 ** _Su hermoso perrito estaba a centímetros suyo, completamente mojado y ¡DESNUDO!. Y como si eso fuera poco él… TENDRAN QUE ESPERAR HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO PARA SABER QUE PASA XD .Pero ya tengo miles de ideas para esta escena, díganme que les parece y que escribirían ustedes en esta situación._**

 ** _Bueno eso era todo nos leemos pronto tratare de subir un capítulo más rápido ya que termine la escuela y tengo mucho más tiempo libre._**

 ** _Besos nos leemos Mena_** ** _J_**


	8. Perrito Mi Perrito

**Los personajes de este fan-fic son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi , utilizados para el fin del entretenimiento solamente… Mena123**

 **Capítulo 8: Perrito… Mi perrito**

 ** _Esto sucedía en una Simple Doncella…_**

 _– **¡AHÍ VIENE! –Vociferaba la ojiazul para luego tirarse al agua con gran fuerza y comenzar a nadar hacia el sujeto –Una araña…Una araña gigante –decía Mei con voz agitada abrazando fuertemente al hombre, tratando de recuperarse después de semejante corrida**_

 ** _El joven estaba por hablar cuando el espantoso animal hizo acto de presencia. Rodeando a la mujer con uno de sus brazos, tomo su espada que yacía apoyada atrás suyo y moviéndola ágilmente dejo que un destello dorado escapara a gran velocidad impactando directamente al animal. En cuestión de segundos ya no quedo nada de la bestia_**

 ** _Mei dejo salir un suspiro aliviada, mientras se relajaba en los brazos de su salvador –Ahh gracias señor, pensé que ese animal en cualquier momento iba devorarme –decía agradecida la mujer mientras se separaba lentamente del abrazo que la mantenía prisionera –Sino fuera por usted yo habría –decía la Miko pero se calló de repente al prestar atención por primera vez al rostro de su protector – Perrito –susurro atónica Mei_**

 _Ahí a solo centímetro de su rostro se encontraba el hombre de sus sueños. Masshiro estaba totalmente empapado, su hermoso pelo plateado se pegaba a su frente dejando escapar alguna que otra pequeña gota de agua que se deslizaba traviesamente por su pálido y tentador cuello y continuaba por su formado torso producto de sin duda años de entrenamiento. "Es hermoso" Pensaba la Miko sin siquiera ser capaz de quitarle la mirada de encima ni un solo segundo, ese hombre le robaba hasta el aliento. Ya ni siquiera recordaba porque estaba enojada, solo deseaba rodearlo entre sus brazos y quedarse ahí todo lo que le restaba de vida embriagándose de ese dulce perfume del cuál era dueño su perrito._

 _Masshiro miraba estupefacto a la mujer que tenía enfrente ¿Qué acaso nada con ella podía ser normal? .Había decidido salir al bosque en un intento de olvidarse de esa odiosa sensación que lo embargaba cada vez que ella aparecía y lo único que consiguió fue que su corazón aumentara a un ritmo del que no creí posible._

 _Llego corriendo y cuando quiso acordar la tenía abrazada con fuerza contra su pecho, mientras ella con voz temerosa le pedía ayuda, estaba por cuestionarle que creía que estaba haciendo cuando el odioso animal se hizo presente. Un iluso, eso era sin duda la bestia si creí que podía siquiera lastimarlo a él y mucho menos a SU ANGEL, la atrajo aún más hacia él en un instinto de protección y con un solo movimiento de su espada acabo con la vida de la horrible bestia. Ella empezó a hablar pero ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de escucharla su atención estaba centrada en algo mucho más interesante y placentero._

 _"Es preciosa "pensó el príncipe sin perder detalle de cada gesto que hacia la joven. Mechones de ese hermoso pelo violeta obstruían delicadamente su rostro, sus ojos azules adoptaron un cálido brillo que jamás había visto en nadie al igual que sus mejillas que eran cubiertas suavemente por sutil rubor rosa y sus labios… Esos labios rosa pálidos tentaban hasta el más santo a pecar. ¿Qué se sentiría besarla? Otra pregunta que podía agregar a la lista sobre la misteriosa mujer._

 _– ¿Príncipe? ¿Se encuentra usted bien? –pregunto la Miko preocupada al ver al hanyou con la mirada totalmente perdida –¿Se lastimo? Príncipe, respóndame – Exigió la cocinera pero ni una palabra salió de la boca del peli plateado hasta que … –¿Q-que hace? – tartamudeo Mei nerviosa al sentir como Masshiro la rodeaba con uno de su brazos su cintura atrayéndola tan cerca suyo que la Miko podía sentir claramente el suave aliento de ojidorado rozar sus labios_

 _–Ángel –la solo mención de su apodo, logro ponerle la piel de gallina a la pobre cocinera que hacia hasta lo imposible para poder respirar con normalidad_

 _"¿Me… me va a b-besar?" pensó Mei ruborizada sin siquiera ser capaz de moverse. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, ¿Dónde había quedado ese hombre que la buscaba como si fuera una criminal? ¿Dónde estaba el enojo que se había reflejado en esos hermosos ojos dorados cuando lo desafío? .Todo eso había desaparecido como si nunca hubiese existido, esos ojos dorados que mucho tildaban de fríos y carentes de sentimiento ahora parecían oro fundido y su voz aterciopelada le nublaba la sentidos a lo pobre mujer que sentía que en cualquier momento iba a sufrir un colapso._

 _Se acercó aún más, tan lentamente que parecía una tortura, sus frentes chocaron y sus narices se rozaron "Ahh kami lo va a hacer" pensaba Mei sintiendo su corazón latir a mil por hora en su interior .Y ella ni siquiera se había preparado, nunca había besado a nadie en su vida ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?_

 _–Perrito – susurro Mei tan suavemente que parecía una súplica, Masshiro apretó con firmeza aún más el agarre que tenía en el Ángel mientras dejaba escapar un pequeño gruñido de su boca a forma de respuesta. Coloco suavemente sus brazos alrededor del cuello del ojidorado mientras cerraba lentamente sus ojos esperando a que se diera a lugar ese dulce contacto._

 _Pero contra todo pronóstico Masshiro se desvió del camino hacia los tentadores labios de la joven para dirigirse a su cuello._

 _–Perrito –exclamo sobresaltada la mujer mientras apretaba el agarre que tenía en el hombre al sentir al príncipe pasar suavemente su lengua por todo el largo de su cuello limpiando cada rastro por más pequeño que sea de agua._

 _"Delicioso" era la única palabra que se cruzaba por ese momento en la cabeza de Masshiro mientras dejaba camino a sus instintos. Ese sutil aroma a flores mezclado con el agua que se desprendía suavemente de la mujer fue un fuerte afrodisiaco para el peli plateado que sentía como el control se esfumaba de su cuerpo. La había escuchado preguntar si se encontraba bien, pero por más que quiso hablar las palabras ni siquiera salieron de su boca._

 _Una pequeña e insignificante gota de agua que se deslizaba por el delicado cuello de la ojiazul y se perdía entre las telas de su escote lo tenía embelesado. Sentía claramente ese pequeño y exquisito cuerpo pegado al suyo, como ese kimono ahora empapado por culpa del agua se pegaba delineando cada curva de la que era portadora su Ángel. No era muy consciente de lo que estaba haciendo solo supo que una vez que empezó no pudo parar. Saboreo cada trozo de esa pequeña porción de piel expuesta a sus ojos ,de su boca salían pequeños gruñidos roncos al sentir las suaves caricias en su espalda y los sutiles y hasta avergonzados gemidos que escapaban de la boca de la joven. Tenía una voz tan hermosa, ese estúpido apodo con el que lo llamaba sonaba tan dulce que lograba que un cosquilleo le recorriera todo el cuerpo. Jamás una mujer se había entregado a él así, por lo general resultaban ser extremadamente frías solo en busca del placer individual para cada uno y una vez concretado el acto de iban. Pero ahora era distinta, algo en su interior se despertaba, algo que lo quemaba vivo y lograba que se perdiera impulsado por ese intoxicante perfume a flores que aumentaba cada vez más volviéndolo loco._

 _Se separó lentamente, ambos con la respiración agitada .En el cuello de la mujer se podía observar claramente unas pequeñas líneas rojas que iban desde el principio hasta el final del mismo. Masshiro mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras trataba de controlar su acelerado corazón, sino se detenía ahora podría lastimarla y eso era lo que menos deseaba, soltó el agarre que tenía en su cintura y ella hizo lo mismo con su cuello. Ambos quedaron uno en frente del otro sin saber que decir, hasta que una cálida caricia en su mejilla saco al príncipe de su letargo._

 _– Te lastime perrito –murmuro Mei sintiéndose culpable al ver el pequeño rayón que decoraba la mejilla del príncipe. Sin duda había sido hecho cuando ella lanzo la flecha esa noche, pensó que había logrado esquivarlo pero al parecer alcanzo a rozarlo._

 _– ¿Por qué haces todo esto? –pregunto Masshiro con voz grave, cada vez entendía menos ¿Por qué no estaba enojada?, había besado y saboreado su cuello hasta el cansancio mientras la estrechaba contra su cuerpo y ella solamente sonreía dejando que el siguiera. ¡Que él! un asqueroso hibrido le pusiera las manos de encima, a ella una mujer tan especial, tan única que parecía no pertenecer a este mundo –Contéstame, ¿Qué ganas con todo esto? No entiendo –exclamo Masshiro empezando a molestarse al ver como ella no se dignaba a contestar_

 _¿Qué ganaba ella con todo esto?... Nada absolutamente nada ni siquiera plata ya que la rechazo cuando la Lady quiso dársela como recompensa por haber cantado. Lo único que anhelaba estaba ahí enfrente suyo y era muy consciente de que jamás lo podría tener. Se había cansado de darse las razones por las que no debía sentir eso, era un hombre frio, calculador sin sentimientos, un ser que para muchos no debió ni siquiera haber nacido pero ella muy en el fondo lo sabía. Sabía que todo eso era un fachada de alguien que sufrió toda su vida, que desde niño tuvo que ver como lo miraban y juzgaban por ser un hibrido sin ni siquiera conocerlo, que se había acostumbrado tanto a ser visto con repugnancia que se había olvidado del cariño y el amor que podía recibir de la gente además de su familia. Por eso mismo deseaba ayudarlo, hacerle ver que no era el único que tuvo que pasar esas cosas, que jamás estaría solo porque ella siempre estaría a su lado._

 _Nunca podría enojarse con él y mucho menos odiarlo lo amaba demasiado como para que eso fuera posible, sentir la calidez de sus besos y como la estrechaba contra su cuerpo de forma posesiva fue una de las mejores sensaciones que había sentido en toda su vida. Como deseaba que ese mágico momento se volviera a repetir, como anhelaba besarlo, acariciarlo decirle que lo amaba como ninguna de esas mujeres lo harían. Sentir sus caricias, sus colmillos ¡Sentirlo a él! Marcando cada parte de su virginal e inexperto cuerpo, que fuera el primero y el único lo ansiaba tanto que su corazón iba a estallar en cualquier momento._

 _Pero como siempre decidió callar, guardar todo lo que pensaba, lo que sentía detrás de una máscara, porque después de todo esa sirvienta que lo amaba con locura no era Ángel. Cada vez que la máscara cubría su rostro, esa niña que había sufrido tanto en el pasado por ser una hanyou, esa cocinera tímida, que cantaba oculta de todos se esfumaba dándole paso a "Ángel" . Una mujer intrépida, valiente, que lograba mirarlo a los ojos sin titubear… alguien que él "Podía ver" pensó Mei afligida_

 _– Nada… No gano nada –contesto Mei dulcemente sin dejar de acariciarle mejilla lastimada_

 _– Ángel –su voz había salida colmada de sentimientos que lo embargaban en su interior y por su orgullo no se animaba a decir_

 _Mei sonrió en modo de respuesta, agradecía que con todo el alboroto ni siquiera se hubiese acordado de quitarse la máscara sino ahora estaría en graves problemas._

 _De repente algo bajo el agua llamo su atención, llevo su mano hasta palpar el extraño objeto que no se permitía ver con claridad. Enseguida se asombró debido a lo grande y duro que era "Que raro" pensó la miko extrañada mientras deslizaba con delicadeza sus dedos sintiendo la suavidad y calidez provenientes del misterioso "Objeto" en un intento por saber que era. En ese tipo de aguas no era común que habitaran animales acuáticos como peces, ya que estas por lo general la gente tendía a recurrir a ellas para bañarse. "Ahh kami" pensó Mei sintiendo su rostro empalidecer en cuestión de segundos_

 _– Es-esta –tartamudeo Mei, soltando con gran rapidez ese "Objeto" que había llamado su atención mientras su rostro se calentaba hasta el punto que pensó que iba a estallar en cualquier momento. Miro hacia ambos lados tratando cerciorándose de que sus sospechas eran ciertas, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con una pequeña pila de ropa y unas esencias para el cuerpo al lado de Masshiro –¡AHHH ESTA DESNUDO! –grito Mei a todo lo que daban sus pulmones para luego salir del agua a gran velocidad._

 _Masshiro se quedó totalmente paralizado en el lugar sin siquiera saber cómo reaccionar, esa mujer le había tocado su-su… ¿Pero qué clase de mujer era ella? ¿Estaba loca? No sabía que era lo que lo enfurecía más si ese descarado atrevimiento que se había tomado la joven hacia él o admitir que le había parecido bastante placentera esa tenue caricia_

 _–Yo-yo príncipe le juro que si hubiese sabido que usted se-se estaba bañando yo ¡Jamás! jamás me hubiese tirado al agua –tartamudeo Mei totalmente abochornada por la situación "Ahh kami lo toque y no en cualquier lado sino- sino "Pensaba la Miko sintiendo que el cualquier momento iba a desmayarse. ¿Ahora que iba a hacer? ¿Cómo se supone que iba a verlo a la cara después de semejante osadía? "Sos una idiota Mei" pensaba la ojiazul tapándose con las manos el rostro._

 _Masshiro la miro una vez más antes de salir del agua y comenzar a cambiarse aprovechando que ella se había dado vuelta para no provocar más "Incidentes" de este tipo. De repente una fuerte ráfaga de viento los azoto a ambos, Masshiro levanto su mirada al cielo y observo como este se nublaba anunciando que en cualquier momento llovería. De repente un estornudo llamo su atención, desvió su mirada a la mujer que tiritaba de frio. "Tonta" Pensó Masshiro al ver el kimono totalmente mojado de la atrevida mujer, si seguía así terminaría resfriándose, dejando salir un suspiro se acercó a ella._

 _–Desnúdate –dijo Masshiro fríamente viendo como el cuerpo de la joven parecía tensarse_

 _–Disculpe ¿Qué dijo? –Pregunto Mei nerviosa esperando a ver oído mal –Digo que –exclamo incrédula la Miko mientras se daba vuelta para encararlo_

 _–Ya me escuchaste –respondió el príncipe empezando a sacarse su hitoe para entregárselo a la joven, que solo lo miraba como si estuviera loco –Ponte esto o te resfriaras –bufo Masshiro para luego darse vuelta y empezar a alejarse –Rápido –ordeno el hanyou sentándose en la base de una árbol dándole el espacio a la joven para que se cambiara_

 _"Ahh Mei sos una tonta ¿Qué clases de cosas estabas pensando? "Se reprendió la ojiazul completamente ruborizada, esto le pasaba por pasar tanto tiempo con su amiga **"…Es común que siendo ya una mujer tengas tus necesidades de… "** le había dicho la mucama con total descaro disfrutando de como ella se avergonzaba. "No tengo otra opción "Pensó Mei dejando salir un suspiro mientras veía la ropa que le había entregado el ojidorado para que se cambiara. Solo le quedaba dos opciones, una morir de vergüenza o la otra morir congelada y sin duda la primera opción parecía más aceptable. Llevo su mirada hacia Masshiro asegurándose de que este no estuviera viendo, y con el rostro completamente ruborizado la hermosa cocinera dejo caer su kimono logrando que este terminara siendo un charco de tela empapada a sus pies_

 _–Que frio –chillo Mei sintiendo pasar el viento por su ahora desnudo cuerpo poniéndole la piel de gallina. Lo más rápido que pudo agarro el hitoe blanco del ojidorado que había puesto aun lado y se envolvió el cuerpo lo mejor que pudo –Eto… Príncipe ya-ya puede darse vuelta –tartamudeo Mei bajando la cabeza avergonzada_

 _Masshiro se levantó y se dio vuelta deleitándose con la hermosa mujer que tenía enfrente. Su ropa apenas cubría ese delicado cuerpo, el largo de su hitoe difícilmente la tapaba hasta un poco más arriba de los sus muslos dejando gran parte de esas torneadas piernas a la vista del ojidorado, sus mangas llegaban a cubrirle por completo sus pequeñas manos demostrando la diferencia física que había entre ambos y más arriba se podía observar un pequeño escote que la hanyou hacia hasta lo imposible para cubrir_

 _"Es muy corto" pensaba la Miko mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras trataba de bajar aún más la ropa para que cubriese la piel expuesta de sus piernas. Masshiro volteo el rostro aun lado al ver lo avergonzada que se sentía el Ángel por mostrarse así enfrente suyo, pero era preferible esto a que terminara resfriada._

 _– Andando –dijo Masshiro fríamente mientras empezaba a caminar_

 _– ¡Espere! –dijo Mei comenzando a correr al ver como el avanzaba dejándola atrás_

 _– ¿Qué sucede? –dijo Masshiro deteniéndose de repente provocando que ella se golpeara con su espalda_

 _– ¿Adónde vamos? –pregunto Mei en un susurro nerviosa al sentir la penetrante mirada del ojidorado encima de ella_

 _– Volvemos al castillo –respondió secamente Masshiro comenzando caminar devuelta pero a los pocos segundos… "Esta mujer me va a sacar de quicio" Pensó Masshiro comenzando a molestarse al ver que ella ni siquiera lo seguía – ¿Ahora qué pasa? –pregunto el príncipe frunciendo el ceño mientras se daba vuelta para encararla_

 _–Me va a entregar a los guardias ¿Verdad? –Cuestiono Mei tratando de armar piezas en un intento de entender las actitudes que tenía el hombre hacia ella –Claro por eso me ayuda quiere llevarme a su castillo para arrestarme ¿No? –dijo Mei segura señalándolo con el dedo de forma acusadora –Y yo que pensé que era amable, –Se lamentaba la ojiazul por haber sido tan tonta –pero escúcheme bien perrito ni crea que me voy a dejar, prefiero congelarme de frio acá afuera y ser cena de arañas, que seguirlo a usted ¿Escucho? –exclamo determinada la cocinera_

 _–Terminaste –pregunto Masshiro dejando salir un pequeño gruñido molesto. Esta mujer lo tenía arto ¿Qué acaso nunca se callaba? ¿De donde sacaba tan absurdas ideas? Aunque de cierta forma era más lógico que pensara eso y no que en verdad quería ayudarla porque… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué deseaba ayudarla? Le era mucho más conveniente dejarla ahí sola, desconfiaba que así vestida durara mucho tiempo sin que otra bestia como la que mato apareciera, además podía oler claramente el cansancio que la invadía y como lluvia se avecinaba, sin duda terminaría siendo solo una carga para él_

 _Pero después la miraba, esos ojos azules temerosos pero también decididos, esa pequeña nariz roja a causa del posible refrió que seguramente ya agarro, como apretaba esos tentadores labios en un intento de no temblar. Parecía tan frágil, tan inocente, no podía dejarla sola, era más fuerte que él. Algo lo impulsaba a querer cuidarla, protegerla de cualquier riesgo que existiera. "Odio todo esto" pensó Masshiro frunciendo el ceño molesto_

 _– ¿Q-que hace? –Tartamudeo la Miko al ver como Masshiro se agachaba dándole la espalda_

 _–Sube –dijo Masshiro secamente_

 _– ¿C-cómo? –pregunto Mei abriendo los ojos asombrada, ¿Él quería llevarla en su espalda? !¿Estando ella así vestida?! .Iba a morir definitivamente su corazón no podía aguantar tantas emociones en un día, primero el incidente en el lago y ahora esto_

 _Masshiro empezó a gruñir fastidiado al ver que la mujer se quedaba paralizada en el lugar hundida en sus pensamientos. Él nunca se caracterizó por ser una persona muy paciente y sin duda este día había sido demasiado para su escasa tolerancia, así que sin pensarlo demasiado se levantó y la tomo en brazos_

 _–Oiga ¿Qué cree que está haciendo? –chillo Mei sintiendo su rostro arder mientras trataba de soltarse. Pero poco podía hacer alguien tan pequeña como ella contra tan imponente y fuerte hombre_

 _– Sujétate fuerte –ordeno Masshiro ignorando olímpicamente a el Ángel que protestaba sin cesar en sus brazos_

 _– Ni se le ocurra –amenazo Mei al ver como él se disponía a saltar –No lo hagas –imploro Mei al ver como el empezaba a caminar cada vez más rápido –¡PRINCIPEEE! –grito Mei asustada una vez que saltaron y como acto reflejo rodeo el cuello del hanyou con sus brazos y enterró su cabeza en su cuello negada a ver a su alrededor._

 _Si no hubiese estado tan asustada habría podido observar la pequeña sonrisa que se formó en el inexpresivo rostro del futuro Lord del Oeste, al sentir como ella se pegaba aún más contra suyo._

 _Tal vez salir al bosque a tomar un baño no había sido tan mala idea después de todo y con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, el hanyou se perdió entre la inmensidad del gran bosque con una hermosa y gritona mujer en sus brazos ._

 _Xxxxx_

 _–No me siento bien –se quejó la Miko sin dejar de estornudar. El sudor cubría por completo su cuerpo a causa de la intensa fiebre que la invadía y su garganta se encontraba completamente reseca dificultándole el habla. Se sentía mareada y decaída ni siquiera podía concentrarse en lo que estaba pasando solo deseaba sucumbir en un largo sueño y jamás despertar_

 _Ya hacía tiempo los hanyou habían dejado atrás el pequeño lago en donde habían estado. A pesar de la insistencia del príncipe por querer llegar cuanto antes al castillo no paso mucho para que la gran tormenta los alcanzara. Quiso seguir pero el estado en el que se encontraba la ojiazul obligo Masshiro a buscar un refugio lo más rápido posible._

 _Escondidos entre las hierba, una pequeña cueva, mantenía refugiados de la intensa lluvia a el príncipe y su Ángel. A pesar de haber encontrado el refugio relativamente rápido, no lograron huir de la fuerte tormenta que los termino mojando, en especial al ojidorado que había tratado de usar su cuerpo como escudo en un intento de proteger del mal clima a lo mujer en sus brazos_

 _Masshiro miraba a la mujer que no paraba de toser hecha un boyo en una esquina de la cueva, parecía tan frágil y débil._

 _Se acercó y se puso de cuclillas examinándola de cerca, verla con los ojos llorosos y su agitada respiración junto con la tos, le molestaba de sobremanera. No lo iba a decir en voz alta pero se sentía culpable del estado en el que ella se encontraba, tal vez si se hubiese apurado habrían alcanzado a llegar al castillo y ella no estaría así._

 _Miro la pequeña fogata, la única fuente de calor que los acogía del frio que habitaba afuera. Contemplo una vez más a la decaída mujer, esto no podía seguir así. Acaricio tenuemente su rostro antes de dirigirse a la salida de la cueva._

 _La lluvia y el viento azotaban con gran fuerza al joven guerrero que recorría el bosque a gran velocidad. Trato de concentrarse para poder escuchar algún rio que estuviera cerca, pero se dificultaba con la tormenta._

 _"Maldición" pensó Masshiro molesto, hacía varios minutos que estaba afuera y no había conseguido nada aún._

 _De repente un gigantesco árbol llamo su atención haciendo que se detuviera, "Eso servirá" pensó Masshiro desenfundando su espada y con gran maestría corto varias ramas logrando que estas cayeran al piso provocando un fuerte estruendo, las junto y las ato con una pequeña liana que estaba oculta entre medio de las hojas y la tierra mojada. Ahora faltaba solo lo más importante. Se cargó las ramas al hombro y nuevamente emprendió la huida entre los árboles, le abra tomado alrededor de quince minutos pero al fin dio con lo que tanto buscaba, dejo la ramas apoyadas en el piso y se acercó al turbulento rio, sin medirlo siquiera se tiro al agua hundiéndose entre las profundidades del helado caudal. Salió a la superficie segundos después con tres peces grandes en sus manos, y pegando un salto llego hasta la orilla. Estaba por disponerse a agarrar las ramas e irse cuando un horrible gruñido provino de las agua, dejo los peces y se dio vuelta sosteniendo su espada._

 _–Odioso hibrido te atreves a robar comida de mis aguas –dijo una gigantesca serpiente acuática, su piel era gris y escamosa y sus ojos amarillos –Pagaras caro tu osadía ¡Este rio será tu tumba! –siseo la serpiente para luego abalanzarse sobre Masshiro enseñando sus enormes colmillos._

 _El príncipe ni siquiera bacilo y con un solo movimiento de su espada la horrible bestia se deshizo frente sus ojos "Insolente" pensó Masshiro para luego tomar sus cosas e irse._

 _Miro la cueva en donde había dejado a la misteriosa mujer, su cuerpo se relajó al verla desde la entrada completamente sana. Temía que mientras él no estuviera algo le hubiese sucedido por eso mismo se apuró lo más rápido que pudo para conseguir las cosas para ella._

 _Entro a la cueva, su cuerpo estaba helado debido a tantas minutos bajo el agua, se sacó la parte de arriba de su ropa tendiéndola junto al fuego para que se secara, se retorció el pelo quitando la mayor cantidad de agua posible. Miro hacia donde había dejado las ramas, las desato y comenzó a tapar la entrada de la caverna asegurándose de que esta quedara completamente cubierta para evitar el paso de frio. El gran follaje que tenía las ramas ayudo a cubrir totalmente la pequeña entrada, se acercó a la fogata y tiro los restos que le habían quedado aumentando el calor de esta, agarro los peces y los clavo para asarlos junto al fuego._

 _–Perrito –susurro la mujer entreabriendo los ojos al sentir como alguien la tomaba en brazos. Masshiro pego su espalda contra la pared rocosa de la cueva y sentó encima suyo a la débil mujer_

 _–Come –dijo el ojidorado acercándole unos frutos que había conseguido de camino a la cueva a la boca del Ángel. Ella lo comió para luego acurrucarse aún más cerca de el en busca de calor, el ojidorado no se quejó y rodeo con sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo. Pasaron varios minutos así en silencio, solo con el ruido de la lluvia y las chispas del fuego como fondo, hasta que la joven mujer hablo_

 _– ¿Por qué?… ¿Por qué me buscas? –pregunto Mei tan despacio que si Masshiro no estuviera tan cerca no habría sido capaz de escucharla._

 _No supo que responder a una pregunta que ni siquiera el mismo sabia la respuesta, así que solo se calló, no hablo hasta que… Un sutil aroma a agua salada inundo sus sentidos "Lagrimas ¿Esta?" Pensó Masshiro dirigiendo su mirada a la joven que ocultaba su rostro en su cuello, sus dudas se vieron disueltas al sentir pequeños quejidos y como el cuerpo encima suyo parecía tensarse ._

 _Lagrimas salían sin parar de los hermosos ojos azules de Mei, Masshiro se paralizo sin saber que hacer ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué lloraba? Estaba por hablar cuando ella lo miro con sus ojos rojos por culpa del llanto_

 _–No debes buscarme… No puedo dejar que me encuentres –dijo la ojiazul con voz temblorosa, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por la máscara que la mantenía oculta._

 ** _Continuara…_**

 ** _Hola soy Mena y este fue un nuevo capítulo de "Una simple doncella"_**

 ** _Quede muy contenta por como quedo, quise mostrar algo más "pasional" pero sin llegar a lo burdo. Podría decirse que vimos distintas facetas de los personajes esta vez, Masshiro no es el hombre frio y sin sentimientos que todos critican sino un "perrito guardián y protector" cuando de su Ángel se trata._**

 ** _Mei es una mujer dulce y despistada pero alguien con un corazón de hierro que está decidida a ayudar a cierto Hanyou aunque salga lastimada en el camino._**

 ** _Tengan por seguro que esta historia recién empieza y nuestros amados protagonistas nos irán asombrando cada vez más. No pienso hacer que Masshiro sea un hombre cariñoso que reparta besos y a abrazos a todas horas ya que eso distorsionaría la historia en sí pero, los deslumbrara. Al igual que Mei, si pensaron que ella era como cualquier cenicienta déjenme decirles que están muy equivocados._**

 ** _Gracias a "Alambrita" por su comentario espero tu opinión para este nuevo capítulo. No teman dejar comentarios o preguntas sobre la historia estoy más que encantada de responderles mientras esta no signifique SPOILER._**

 ** _Como se abran dado cuenta lo subí bastante rápido, ya que ahora que no tengo escuela disfruto de más tiempo libre para ponerme escribir. La idea es poder subir uno cada martes, aunque sea durante el periodo en el que estoy de vacaciones, esperemos que la inspiración me ayude y logre hacerlo_**

 ** _En fin eso es todo espero que hayan disfrutado tanto de leer el capítulo como yo de escribirlo_**

 ** _Nos leemos… Mena =)_**


	9. Orgullo

**Los personajes de este fan-fic son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi , utilizados para el fin del entretenimiento solamente… Mena123**

 **Capítulo 9: Orgullo**

 ** _Esto sucedía en una Simple Doncella…_**

 ** _–Perrito –susurro la mujer entreabriendo los ojos al sentir como alguien la tomaba en brazos. Masshiro pego su espalda contra la pared rocosa de la cueva y sentó encima suyo a la débil mujer_**

 ** _–Come –dijo el ojidorado acercándole unos frutos que había conseguido de camino a la cueva a la boca del Ángel. Ella lo comió para luego acurrucarse aún más cerca de el en busca de calor, el ojidorado no se quejó y rodeo con sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo. Pasaron varios minutos así en silencio, solo con el ruido de la lluvia y las chispas del fuego como fondo, hasta que la joven mujer hablo_**

 ** _– ¿Por qué?… ¿Por qué me buscas? –pregunto Mei tan despacio que si Masshiro no estuviera tan cerca no habría sido capaz de escucharla._**

 ** _No supo que responder a una pregunta que ni siquiera el mismo sabia la respuesta, así que solo se calló, no hablo hasta que… Un sutil aroma a agua salada inundo sus sentidos "Lagrimas ¿Esta?" Pensó Masshiro dirigiendo su mirada a la joven que ocultaba su rostro en su cuello, sus dudas se vieron disueltas al sentir pequeños quejidos y como el cuerpo encima suyo parecía tensarse ._**

 ** _Lagrimas salían sin parar de los hermosos ojos azules de Mei, Masshiro se paralizo sin saber que hacer ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué lloraba? Estaba por hablar cuando ella lo miro con sus ojos rojos por culpa del llanto_**

 ** _–No debes buscarme… No puedo dejar que me encuentres –dijo la ojiazul con voz temblorosa, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por la máscara que la mantenía oculta._**

 _Un puñal eso era lo que sentía Masshiro en ese preciso momento, un puñal que se hundía con gran fuerza en las profundidades de su corazón trayendo consigo un dolor que jamás había sentido._

 _Su ángel lloraba enfrente suyo rogándole que no la buscara ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le pedía eso? Esas y más preguntas se quedaron atoradas en su garganta con miedo a salir, algo en su interior le decía que lo mejor era no saber la respuesta… al menos no por ahora._

 _Sus manos se movieron solas y acariciaron ese pequeño rostro oculto tras la máscara con la mayor delicadeza posible, temiendo que el más ligero roce aumentara la desdicha de la mujer. Pero al contrario de lo que pensó ella se apoyó en esa pequeña caricia mientras cerraba sus ojos_

 _–Ángel – su nombre salió tan apagado de sus labios que el mismo dudo de reconocer si esa voz era suya. Ella solo abrió sus ojos y lo miro, enseguida se sintió examinado por esa intensa mirada que lo acechaba hasta lo más hondo de sus ser, inclusive llego a olvidarse de todo, donde estaban o porque se ocultaban ni siquiera el ruido de la lluvia o los truenos que gobernaban afuera logro que pudiera quitarle la mirada de encima ni un solo segundo_

 _Su corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más rápido como si intentara decirle algo sin necesidad de palabras. Entonces lo vio, fue capaz de ver por primera vez lo que necesitaba, lo que anhelaba, lo que ansiaba… era a ella. A esa mujer que apareció en su vida para volverlo loco con su sonrisa, sus ojos, su voz. Que era dulce y tierno cuando curo sus heridas pero también valiente a la hora de enfrentarlo como nadie había tenido la dicha de hacer antes. Era sumamente Inocente y despistada, metiéndose siempre en problemas pero eso solo la volvía extremadamente tentadora sus ojos._

 _De repente sus sentidos se vieron inundados por ese dulce aroma que emanaba de ella, era tan exquisito que no podía evitar acercarse cada vez más en un intento de embriagarse hasta el punto de no poder estar ni un minuto sin ella._

 _Un pequeño ronroneo ronco salió desde el fondo de su pecho, su demonio interior se sentía sumamente embelesado por la bella mujer enfrente suyo y exigía acabar con esta tortura de una vez por todas . No, no podía parar, no ahora cuando al fin ella estaba con él, la solo idea de que ella se esfumara en sus brazos como la otra vez lo atormento ¡Ella no debía irse! ¡No la dejaría que se fuera jamás! La buscaría en cada rincón, aumentaría la recompensa, no le importaba haría lo que fuera con tal de tenerla abrazada contra su pecho._

 _Coloco su mano en la pequeña cintura acortando cualquier distancia que los separaba ,sus ojos no perdieron tiempo y se dirigieron al motivo de su deseo, lo que su bestia aspiraba tanto y se lo hacía saber a través de pequeños gruñidos que no lograba evitar que escaparan de su boca._

 _Ella no se asustaba a pesar de tenerlo tan cerca suyo que podían sentir claramente el aliento del otro rozar sus labios, no lo alejaba, solo lo miraba a la asecha de saber que iba a hacer…_

 _–Masshiro –soltó la mujer en un pequeño susurro mientras cerraba sus ojos lentamente. Esa fue su condena, su perdición, todo su autocontrol se desvaneció en el preciso momento en el que su nombre salió tan dulcemente de esos pequeños labios._

 _Sin aguantarlo más termino con esa tortura que lo estaba volviendo loco y rozo sus labios con los de la ojiazul con la mayor ternura y delicadeza que jamás creyó posible que tuviera. Solo un rose, una pequeña caricia que termino a los pocos segundos, eso fue más que suficiente para que su cuerpo vibrara deseoso de más._

 _Se separó y la miro a los ojos, sus mejillas habían adoptado un suave color rosa haciéndola aún más hermosa de lo que ya era, en ese mismo instante algo exploto dentro suyo, algo cálido que inundaba su pecho hasta el punto que este latiera tan rápido que pensó que iba a explotar en cualquier momento y no se pudo detener ¡Ya no!. Todo lo que lo rodeaba se esfumo y solo pudo concentrarse en volver a unir sus labios con la extravagante mujer en un beso totalmente apasionado y hambriento, intoxicándose de lleno con ese dulce sabor de cual era dueña su Ángel. Sus manos no se quedaron quietas y tocaron todo a su paso acariciando cada parte de ese hermoso cuerpo oculto con sus ropas sacando uno que otro suspiro de la joven. La atrajo hacia el tanto como fuera posible, nada los separaba además de la ropa que él le había prestado para que se cubriera. Su mente se nublaba y ya no era consciente de lo que hacía, sus garras se deslizaron suavemente por la piel descubierta de las piernas del Ángel ganando a cambio un pequeño gemido que logro ponerle la piel de gallina. Todo en ella era sumamente suave, cálido, sus labios, su piel, su dulce aroma a flores. Se separó cuando la falta de oxígeno se hizo insoportable pero solo fue cuestión de segundos antes de que volviera a besarla, sus afilados colmillos arañaron esos delicados labios logrando que una pequeña gota de sangre se mezclara entre sus bocas. La levanto entre sus brazos sin dejar de besarla y la recostó suavemente en su ropa que yacía ya seca a un lado del fuego. Se detuvo un momento a contemplarla se veía sumamente hermosa ahí abajo suyo, casi como si de una imagen celestial se tratara, con el pelo esparcido encima de su ropa que le servía de un suave colchón evitando que el frio piso de la cueva la tocara, sus labios ahora rojos e hinchados tratando de agarrar la mayor cantidad de oxigeno posible, su ropa toda desalineada a causa de sus caricias dejaba a la vista el comienzo de esos suaves senos. Una imagen que sin duda quedaría grabada a fuego en su cabeza._

 _Acomodo un travieso mechón violeta que obstruía el rostro de su Ángel tras su oreja haciendo que ella abriera sus ojos –Mi ángel –Gruño Masshiro con voz ronca recibiendo a cambio una pequeña sonrisa por parte de la ojiazul que hacia el mayor de los esfuerzo para mantener los ojos abiertos pero el cansancio que la invadía se lo impedía. Masshiro sin ni siquiera hablar se colocó a su lado y la atrajo hacia si haciendo que la hanyou usara su pecho como almohada_

 _–Duerme –dijo Masshiro mientras acariciaba ese sedoso cabello del cual era portadora la Miko. Le hubiese gustado seguir pero por ella esperaría todo lo que sea necesario y cuando el momento llegara su lecho seria su habitación, en su cama ,con sabanas de la más exquisita seda, donde su Ángel pudiera descansar cómoda y tranquila y no una cueva fría y dura. Ella se merecía algo mejor y él se lo daría. Bajo su mirada al rostro de la joven que parecía ya haber sucumbido al sueño y dejando un suave beso en su frente se dispuso a pasar la noche con un solo pensamiento en su cabeza…Yo cuidare a Mi Ángel_

 _Xxxxx_

 _Pequeños rayos de sol iluminaban tenuemente el rostro de la durmiente Miko "No quiero despertar aun" pensaba Mei sin ganas . Se sentía tan cómoda, una inusual calidez la envolvía, haciendo que la idea de pedirse el día libre sonara realmente tentadora. Se revolvió en su "cama" en un intento de acercarse aún más a esa fuente de calor para seguir descansando pero… "Qué raro" pensó Mei al escuchar un extraño sonido provenir de su "almohada" ¿Esos eran latidos? Haciendo un gran esfuerzo entreabrió sus ojos alcanzando a ver un objeto misterioso bajo suyo. Eso sin duda no era su almohada, ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE NO ERA SU ALMOHADA! , asustada y sin animarse a abrir sus ojos, comenzó a tantear con sus manos el lugar en el que aparecer era su "cama". "Es cálido y suave pero no es mi colchón "pensaba Mei cada vez más confundida. Armándose de valor abrió sus ojos lentamente… ni bien su vista se enfocó, lo que vio logro que el sueño se esfumara de su cuerpo "No puede ser" pensaba Mei sintiendo su rostro enrojecerse debido a la imagen que se mostraba enfrente suyo. Ahí dormido profundamente, ajeno a lo que estaba pasando, estaba el futuro heredero de las Tierras de Oeste. Trato de levantarse lo más rápido que pudo pero algo o mejor dicho alguien arruino sus planes. Masshiro aun dormido sostenía con firmeza la cintura de la joven cocinera pegándola a su cuerpo "¿Cómo es que paso todo esto ?" pensaba desesperada Mei, tratando de recordar algo que la ayudara a saber porque estaba así pero con la fiebre y el resfrió sus recuerdos eran borrosos. Lo último que se acordaba con claridad fue cuando él la trajo hasta la cueva en un intento de refugiarse ambos de la lluvia que habitaba afuera después de ahí todo se volvía una gran mancha negra._

 _Miro a su alrededor, se asombró al ver las grandes ramas que cubrían la entrada evitando que la luz del sol entrara de lleno, siguió mirando pero nada la ayudo a recordar lo que había pasado, solo había un poco de pescado al lado de lo que parecía ser las cenizas de una fogata . Trato de levantarse una vez más, recibiendo a cambio un pequeño gruñido de Masshiro "Se despertó" pensó la mujer entrando en pánico pero en vez de eso Masshiro se puso de lado rodeándola con ambos brazos y dejando salir un suspiro continúo durmiendo. Definitivamente no tenía escapatoria al menos hasta que él despertara. Dejando salir un suspiro se acomodó mejor en la que había sido su almohada durante toda la noche .No iba a mentir no es que le desagradara la idea de despertar así estando tan cerca que podía sentir ese varonil aroma que la envolvía, o esa peculiar calidez que emanaba de su cuerpo junto con el agarre posesivo que el ojidorado le imponía, al contrario daba gracias a kami porque esto allá sucedido aunque no tuviera la mas mínima idea de cómo paso._

 _Aunque le encantaría quedarse ahí durante lo que le restaba de vida tenía que levantarse e ir a trabajar, no quería ni pensar el sermón que le haría Nozomi por haber pasado la noche afuera. Esperaba que se le ocurriera un motivo razonable para poder explicar todo esto en especial su forma de vestir sino terminaría en la cárcel por loca._

 _Llevo su mano al pecho del príncipe tratando de empujarlo con suavidad para poder levantarse pero un ronco ronroneo la hizo detener al instante "¿Qué fue eso? "Pensó Mei deteniéndose de repente. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia donde había apoyado recién su mano "Una cicatriz" pensó la Miko mirando atentamente la pequeña herida que el príncipe tenía en su pecho y que ella por accidente rozo . "Debió doler" pensó Mei preocupada mordiéndose el labio, con suavidad volvió a colocar su mano y comenzó a acariciarla como si con eso fuera suficiente para quitarle el dolor que sintió su perrito cuando se la hizo._

 _Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en su rostro al escuchar el ronroneo que dejo salir Masshiro debido a lo que hizo, "Al parecer encontré un punto débil " Pensó Mei divertida al ver como el príncipe recibía gustoso con los mimos que le estaba dando "Como pueden decir que es frio y amargado si es el perrito más tierno y dulce de todos los reinos" Pensaba Mei enternecida_

 _–Perrito despierte –susurro Mei dulcemente, su mano dejo de acariciarlo recibiendo un pequeño quejido como lamento logrando que se le erizara la piel –Mi príncipe despierte ya es de día –volvió a decir Mei mientras se mordía el labio ¿Por qué kami le hacía esto? Estaba ahí con el hombre que amaba con locura y que le pedía más de sus caricias y mimos y ella solo se podía quedarse mirando tratando de contener sus ganas de saltar y llenarlo de besos hasta que se cansara. "No es correcto Mei compórtate" trataba de convencerse una y otra vez la cocinera. Pero ese hombre la iba a matar de un colapso sino despertaba, no podía seguir así mucho más tiempo "Quien lo mando a ser tan condenadamente hermoso" se lamentaba Mei examinando cada rasgo del apuesto guerrero desde su hermoso cabello plateado hasta esos finos y suaves labios "Un besito no le hace mal a nadie ¿Verdad?" pensaba Mei tratando de convencerse de que no era una pervertida que se estaba aprovechando de una hombre que permanecía dormido "Solo uno chiquitito, nadie lo sabrá" Pensaba Mei embelesada acercándose lentamente al rostro de ojidorado. Estaba perdida, locamente enamorada de ese hombre no tenía caso negar algo que ya sabía además lo que menos podía hacer era disfrutar de este milagro que Kami le había mandado –Mi perrito… despierte –le susurró al oído dulcemente para luego depositar un suave e inocente beso en la mejilla del hanyou. Se separó lentamente sintiendo un agradable cosquilleo en sus labios "Mejor que en mis sueños" Pensó Mei con una gran sonrisa_

 _–Buenos días perrito ¿Durmió bien? –dijo Mei en voz baja mirando a unos hermosos ojos dorados que la observaban dejándola sin aliento_

 _–Ángel –dijo Masshiro con la voz aun adormecida, su cuerpo se encontraba completamente relajado, su Ángel estaba ahí a su lado regalándole una hermosa sonrisa. Sabía que no había sido un sueño, ¡ella estaba ahí con él! La escucho despertarse pero no se movió pensó que lo mejor sería a esperar que ver que haría ella. Después de todo, lo que paso anoche no estaba seguro de como ella iba a reaccionar ¿Y si lo odiaba por ser un hibrido? O ¿Le temía? o peor aún ¿Si le provocaba repugnancia? No supo la respuesta hasta que… "Perrito despierte… Mi príncipe" nunca unas simples palabras le habían sonado tan hermosas, si se concentraba aun podía sentir claramente la suavidad de esos pequeños labios en su mejilla o la calidez de su mano acariciando su herida. Lo de anoche había sido una hermosa realidad, una hermosa y verdadera realidad._

 _Mei sintió su corazón detenerse, el respirar se había convertido en toda una odisea hasta el punto que pensó que se desmayaría en cualquier momento "No puede ser" Pensó la ojiazul incrédula a la imagen que tenía enfrente –Es-está sonriendo –tartamudeo Mei ver como el "Frio" y "inexpresivo" rostro del príncipe dejaba ver una pequeña mueca en sus labios y sus dorados ojos brillaban más que mil soles._

 _Todo esto debía ser un sueño ¡Tenía que ser un sueño! Lo más seguro es que se allá quedado dormida mientras trabajaba "Claro eso debe ser" Pensaba Mei dejando salir un suspiro más aliviada mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho , ahora todo cobraba sentido, solo faltaba que el príncipe le pidiera ser su esposa y la madre de sus cachorros y su hipótesis seria acertada._

 _Espero unos segundos pero nada sucedió "Que extraño" pensó Mei, llevándose la mano disimuladamente al brazo para luego pellizcarse con bastante fuerza_

 _–AHHH DUELE –chillo Mei, Masshiro asombrado por la acción de la mujer tomo su brazo y lo miro. La piel pálida de su Ángel había adoptado un color rojo en la zona que se había infligido el pellizco_

 _–¿Por qué hiciste eso? –la regaño Masshiro como si de una niñita chiquita se tratase mientras se sentaba para examinar más de cerca la herida_

 _–Dolió… dolió de verdad – se quejó Mei_

 _–Te pellizcaste –respondió Masshiro como si fuera lo más obvio" ¿Que le pasa a esta mujer ahora?... Tendrá fiebre" Pensó Masshiro apoyando suavemente su mano en la frente de la ojiazul para verificar su temperatura_

 _"Se suponer que eso no tiene que doler, al menos que…" pensó Mei quedándose paralizada en el lugar –No lo es –Susurro Mei incrédula sintiendo su rostro perder el color en cuestión de segundos_

 _– ¿De qué hablas? –cuestiono Masshiro comenzando a hartarse de las extrañas actitudes de la joven_

 _–No es un sueño –dijo Mei para después abrir sus ojos asombrada. Si esto no era un sueño entonces significaba que… "Todo fue real" Pensó Mei alarmada para luego levantarse y alejarse hasta la entrada aun cubierta de la cueva "Ahh kami dormí con él, lo acaricie y lo bese "pensó mirando al hombre que todavía estaba sentado observándola como si estuviera loca, como iba a ser para mirarlo a los ojos sin sentir que su rostro iba a estallar de la vergüenza –Yo… vera… yo –trataba de decir algo coherente para las palabras no lograban salir de su boca_

 _Se veía tan tierna, encantadoramente tierna, mientras trataba de alargar aún más la prenda que le había prestado para que se cubriera totalmente avergonzada. Si supiera, si solo tuviera una mínima idea de cómo lo tentaba ver como se mordía ese pequeño labio rosa. Fue difícil manejar a su bestia interior al sentir como lo despertaba y ahora si ella se seguía portando así no respondería de sí mismo. La imagen de su Ángel anoche tirada en el piso, con el pelo esparcido encima de la tela blanca y su ropa desarreglada permitiéndole ver gran parte de ese delicado y bello cuerpo lo acechaba una y otra vez volviéndolo loco. Se levantó con toda la elegancia que lo caracterizaba y se acercó a la joven_

 _–Mírame a los ojos –dijo Masshiro con voz aterciopelada mientras levantaba suavemente la barbilla del Ángel orillándola a que lo mirara. Ahí estaba otra vez ese dulce aroma a flores que le fascinaba, pero algo faltaba "Su esencia", parte de su aroma se mantenía oculto de sus sentidos, ese perfume que él lograba sentir era solo eso un perfume. Si tratara de buscarla no podría hacerlo ya que el aroma que su Ángel desprendía ahora era uno sutil y muy suave tanto que podría confundirse con las flores silvestres que invadían su reino._

 _Estaba por hablar cuando ella formulo una pregunta dejándolo helado_

 _– ¿Que dijiste? –pregunto Masshiro desasiendo el agarre que tenía impuesto en la joven_

 _–Con la fiebre y el resfrió yo no logro recordar mucho y quería saber si usted tal vez … –Explico Mei nerviosa mientras volteaba el rostro a un lado para no enfrentarlo – Recuerda lo que sucedió –termino de decir la Miko_

 _– ¿Qué fue lo último que recuerdas? –pregunto Masshiro fríamente_

 _–Mmm… bueno creo que lo último es cuando me trajo a la cueva –dijo Mei de forma pensativa –Me dejo en el piso y luego se fue después de eso todo se vuelve borroso –dijo la ojiazul para luego ver a el hanyou_

 _En ese preciso instante el mundo se derrumbó para el príncipe de hielo "Me olvido" Pensó Masshiro apretando con fuerza sus puños hasta el punto que podía sentir las garras enterrándose en su piel. Las caricias, los besos nunca habían existido para la mujer que yacía enfrente suyo solo había sido un simple sueño del que solo él fue consiente y… se aseguraría que así siguiera. Nadie absolutamente nadie sabría lo que se despertó en su interior esa noche, esos sentimientos que le quemaban el pecho desaparecerían, reprimiría todo bajo su característica mascara de frialdad como lo hizo desde que era niño._

 _Mei miraba a Masshiro sin siquiera a animarse a hablar. Por primera vez se sintió intimidada, esos ojos dorados que ella tanto amaba perdieron cualquier rastro de calidez mostrándose fríos y duros, su rostro adopto esa inexpresividad que siempre lo acompañaba impidiendo que cualquier persona fuera capaz de saber lo que pasaba por la mente del peli plateado. Masshiro sin decir ni una palabra paso por su lado sin ni siquiera molestarse en mirarla._

 _–ESPERE PRINCIPE POR FAVOR –grito Mei mientras corría tras de él tratando de alcanzarlo ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Qué había hecho? "Lo lastimaste" fue la respuesta que se escuchó dentro de su cabeza. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas sin saber que hacer –Por favor… dígame ¿Qué paso anoche? –rogo la mujer poniéndose enfrente suyo para evitar que avanzara_

 _"¿Qué había pasado? ¿Esa mujer tenía la osadía de preguntarle eso?" Tuvo que contenerse para no gruñir. La miro, tenía los ojos abarrotados de lágrimas mientras trataba de mantenerse firme impidiéndole el paso_

 _¿De enserio quería saber que paso? ... Había sido la noche más maravillosa que vivió en toda su vida. La beso como jamás había hecho con ninguna otra mujer intoxicándose de lleno con ese dulce sabor que emanaba de esa pequeña boca. Sus más primitivo instintos habían hablado por encima de su razón acariciando cada parte de ese sensual y exquisito cuerpo. Y lo peor de todo es que él se había… se había. "Fui un iluso" pensó Masshiro mirando a la mujer, había caído en la tentación que esa dulce e inocente mujer le ofrecía, había dejado de lado su razonamiento y solo se dejó llevar y no solo eso sino que lo había disfrutado como nunca antes. Sus pequeñas pero cálidas manos acariciando su piel trayendo consigo un agradable cosquilleo que le recorría todo el cuerpo y esos labios suaves y exquisitamente adictivos se volvieron su perdición, una vez que los probo no pudo parar, la beso una y otra y otra vez separándose solamente para tomar aire antes de volver a eso que se había convertido en su droga. Todo eso quedaría guardado junto con los sentimiento que ella misma despertó en el en lo más recóndito de su cuerpo_

 _-Príncipe –dijo Mei preocupada, la misma mirada que vio en el jardín se mostraba orgullosa enfrente suyo. Fría, indiferente… dolida, lo había lastimado y lo peor es que no sabía cómo "¿Qué hice?" pensaba Mei angustiada_

 _–Acepto el desafío –dijo Masshiro secamente para luego pasar por al lado de la mujer –La próxima vez que te vea, no dejare que escapes –exclamo fríamente sin importarle las lágrimas que se escapaban de esos hermosos ojos azules. Antes de que Mei pudiera siquiera reaccionar, Masshiro se perdió entre los arboles del inmenso bosque hasta solo convertirse en una mancha blanca en la lejanía_

 ** _Continuara…_**

 ** _Hola soy Mena y este fue un nuevo capítulo de Una simple Doncella_**

 ** _Antes que nada gracias a "Guest", "Flemie" y "Dulce-airs" por sus comentarios espero su opinión para este capítulo._**

 ** _Pasaron muchas cosas ¡¿No lo creen?! Nuestros amados personajes se han besado ¡BESADO! ¡Y NO UNA SOLA VEZ! Se pudo ver que Masshiro es todo un hombre, bastante apasionado y hasta tierno con su Ángel. Y Mei esta locamente enamorada del hijo de sus Amos, ya ni siquiera se molestó en negarlo. Ambos se dejaron llevar por lo que sentían pero de alguna forma terminaron saliendo lastimados_**

 ** _Masshiro, pueden que ahora lo quieran matar por haber tratado tan fríamente Mei, pero todo esto es nuevo para él, es la primera vez que no piensa al hacer algo y solo se deja llevar. La palabra para definir todo esto es HUMILLACION, Masshiro es un hombre bastante arrogante y esta vez su orgulloso fue herido por esta extraña mujer que lo trata con esa desfachatez como nadie lo ha hecho. Creo que no supo cómo reaccionar y solo se "escondió" tras esa mascara de frialdad que tanto lo caracteriza_**

 ** _Y Mei termino lastimando a la persona que más ama sin ni siquiera saber ¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?._**

 ** _Bueno eso es todo espero que les haya gustado, felices fiestas nos estamos leyendo_**

 ** _Besos Mena =)_**


	10. De mal en peor

**Los personajes de este fan-fic son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi , utilizados para el fin del entretenimiento solamente… Mena123**

 **Capítulo 10: De mal en peor…**

 ** _"¿Qué había pasado? ¿Esa mujer tenía la osadía de preguntarle eso?" Tuvo que contenerse para no gruñir. La miro, tenía los ojos abarrotados de lágrimas mientras trataba de mantenerse firme impidiéndole el paso_**

 ** _¿De enserio quería saber que paso? ... Había sido la noche más maravillosa que vivió en toda su vida. La beso como jamás había hecho con ninguna otra mujer intoxicándose de lleno con ese dulce sabor que emanaba de esa pequeña boca. Sus más primitivo instintos habían hablado por encima de su razón acariciando cada parte de ese sensual y exquisito cuerpo. Y lo peor de todo es que él se había… se había. "Fui un iluso" pensó Masshiro mirando a la mujer, había caído en la tentación que esa dulce e inocente mujer le ofrecía, había dejado de lado su razonamiento y solo se dejó llevar y no solo eso sino que lo había disfrutado como nunca antes. Sus pequeñas pero cálidas manos acariciando su piel trayendo consigo un agradable cosquilleo que le recorría todo el cuerpo y esos labios suaves y exquisitamente adictivos se volvieron su perdición, una vez que los probo no pudo parar, la beso una y otra y otra vez separándose solamente para tomar aire antes de volver a eso que se había convertido en su droga. Todo eso quedaría guardado junto con los sentimiento que ella misma despertó en el en lo más recóndito de su cuerpo_**

 ** _-Príncipe –dijo Mei preocupada, la misma mirada que vio en el jardín se mostraba orgullosa enfrente suyo. Fría, indiferente… dolida, lo había lastimado y lo peor es que no sabía cómo "¿Qué hice?" pensaba Mei angustiada_**

 ** _–Acepto el desafío –dijo Masshiro secamente para luego pasar por al lado de la mujer –La próxima vez que te vea, no dejare que escapes –exclamo fríamente sin importarle las lágrimas que se escapaban de esos hermosos ojos azules. Antes de que Mei pudiera siquiera reaccionar, Masshiro se perdió entre los arboles del inmenso bosque hasta solo convertirse en una mancha blanca en la lejanía_**

 _Lagrimas se deslizaban sin cesar por el hermoso rostro de la Miko mientras veía como su perrito se perdía en la lejanía. "Que fue lo que hice… "se lamentaba Mei sin poder ser capaz de parar su desdicha. Lo había lastimado y eso la mortificaba por dentro ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Cuál fue la razón por la cual su perrito estaba tan molesto? Eran preguntas de las cuales no tenía respuesta. Pero más allá de todo eso el no saber qué fue lo que provoco que él estuviera tan… triste la destrozaba completamente_

 _Empezó a caminar en dirección a la cueva, sin importarle en lo más mínimo que sus pies se llenaran de barro a causa de la lluvia. Entro y su vista enseguida se dirigió a la ropa blanca que yacía aun lado de la fogata. La tomo disfrutando la suavidad de la tela entre sus manos "Aun huele a él" pensó Mei con una pequeña sonrisa fascinándose con el aroma masculino que emanaba. Ese varonil aroma que para todos era repugnante, una clara muestra de la mezcla de sangre la embelesaba como nunca antes, hasta la ropa que la vestía portaba ese perfume del cual era dueño el ojidorado._

 _Dejo salir un suspiro mientras reposaba su espalda contra la pared rocosa. Sin darle mayor importancia se quitó la máscara dejándola apoyada aun lado suyo. Se detuvo a mirar detenidamente las pocas cosas que había en la cueva como si en ellas fuera capaz de encontrar la respuesta a su pregunta, lentamente cerró sus ojos y respiro profundo tratando de concentrarse para ver si podía recordar algo, algunas imágenes borrosas se hacían presente frente sus ojos como si de una mera ilusión se tratase. Se revolvió el pelo frustrada al darse cuenta que por más que lo intentara todo intento resultaba ser en vano._

 _–Sos una tonta Mei de nada sirve lamentarse –se reprendió en voz alta para luego dejar salir un suspiro. Solo le quedaba una opción… hablar con él aunque estaba segura de que era mucho más fácil sacarle una palabra a una roca que al príncipe pero no tenía más alternativa. Tomo la máscara nuevamente entre sus manos recordándose la razón por la que empezó todo esto_

 _"No quiero que mi perrito se sienta solo o triste nunca más"_

 _"Debo ser masoquista" pensó cansada dejando salir una pequeña risa. Definitivamente se había vuelto loca porque a pesar de las discusiones, los pergaminos y los enfrentamientos solo lograban alentarla a un más para poder de una vez por todas derretir la coraza de hielo que cubría el corazón de ese testarudo y gruñón hombre._

 _Xxxxx_

 ** _Mientras tanto en el salón principal…_**

 _–Ahh que asco –se quejó Inuyasha mientras se llevaba la mano a la nariz en un intento de impedir que el asqueroso aroma de la sopa dañara sus desarrollados sentidos_

 _–¡Inuyasha! –reprendió su esposa por la falta de modales que mostraba el ojidorado. Aunque la comida que tenían en frente no tenía el mejor aspecto, no dudaba de que su esposo seguramente estuviera exagerando, agarro la cuchara decidida llenándola del viscoso líquido verde y levanto la mirada encontrándose con todos los ojos de los presentes encima de ella, como si lo que fuera a cometer fuera un acto suicida. Algo temerosa se llevó el contenido a la boca de un solo movimiento. Solo fue cuestión de segundos antes de que su rostro pasara de blanco a verde, sin importarle lo que pensaran los demás dejo caer la cuchara y agarro un gran vaso con agua que tenia enfrente suyo. Tomo hasta la última gota del cristalino liquido tratando de quitar cuanto antes ese horrible sabor que había dejado esa asquerosa sopa. Al fin había encontrado a alguien que cocinera peor que ella y eso sin duda no era fácil porque cuando de cocinar se tratase hasta el agua se le quemaba_

 _–Inuyasha –dijo Kagome dulcemente viendo como su esposo no paraba de reírse – ¡ABAJO! –Como resultado el medio demonio termino tirado en el piso –¡Eres un idiota!–dijo Kagome molesta viendo como Inuyasha se levantaba murmurando cosas para nada educadas_

 _–Me disculpo por la comida señorita Kagome, señor Inuyasha pero tuvimos algunos inconvenientes en la cocina esta mañana –dijo Nozomi avergonzada que había permanecido aun lado de Lady sosteniendo firmemente una bandeja de plata entre sus manos_

 _Se había despertado esta mañana y como siempre fue a buscar a su amiga creyendo que ella tal vez se había quedado dormida como usualmente pasaba. Pero cuando llego no la encontró ahí , sin darle mayor importancia dio por hecho que tal vez la ojiazul se abría levantado y ya estaría preparando el desayuno , así que sin más fue a la cocina pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que ¡Ella tampoco estaba ahí! Sin perder un ni segundo recorrió el castillo de arriba abajo, preguntando a cada soldado y sirvienta que se le cruzara en el camino, pero nadie parecía conocer el paradero de la hermosa joven desde anoche. Empezando a desesperarse al ver como pasaban los minutos y Mei no aparecía trato de encontrar alguna sirvienta que la ayudara con el desayuno y así ella podría seguir buscando a la kitsuni pero todas estaban ocupadas con sus respectivas tareas._

 _Volvió a la cocina con el ánimo por el piso, dejando salir un suspiro agarro el delantal que colgaba tras la puerta y se lo puso "Te voy a matar cuando te vea Mei" Y con ese pensamiento en la cabeza la demoniza de fuego se puso a cocinar_

 _–¡Sabe horrible esto! –protesto Keishi_

 _Los demás miraron la demoniza que mantenía la cabeza gacha completamente avergonzada, a excepción del Lord que se mantenía bebiendo tranquilamente su té que parecía ser lo único que había para ingerir en esa mesa sin que terminaras intoxicado al día siguiente._

 _–Nozomi-chan ¿Le paso algo malo a Mei-chan? –pregunto Hanako extrañada ya que era su amiga la que encargada de hacer los platillos y sin duda estos no lo había hecho ella. Enseguida la hanyou se arrepintió de preguntar al ver la mirada asesina que adoptaba la pelirroja_

 _–No… ¡AUN NO! –dijo la pelirroja recalcando cada palabra mientras una vena aparecía en su frente_

 _"Sí que está enojada" pensó Hanako dejando salir una pequeña risa nerviosa mientras una gota se asomaba en su frente_

 _–No sabias que conocías a Mei-chan, Hanako-chan –dijo Rin extrañada mirando a su sobrina – ¿Como la conociste? –pregunto curiosa la humana_

 _Eso enseguida paralizo a la pelinegra que dejo de lado el enojo de Nozomi para idear una buena respuesta que proporcionarle a la Lady sin que nadie se enterara de la otra identidad que poseía su amiga. Estaba por responder cuando un estruendo dejo a todos paralizados_

 _Ahí enfrente de ellos como si de una ilusión se tratase se encontraba el príncipe heredero de las Tierras de Oeste. Su hermoso pelo plateado estaba completamente enmarañado y con algunas hojas esparcidas por todo el largo, el hitoe se encontraba ausente dejando a la vista el bien formado torso del cual era dueño. Pero más allá de la apariencia nada común del peliplateado lo que más asombraba a los espectadores eran esos ojos dorados. Se mostraban furiosos y fríos aterrando a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino. Masshiro sin dar explicación alguna se acercó hasta Jaken y lo tomo bruscamente del cuello_

 _–Quiero que todo el mundo se entere de la existencia de esa odiosa mujer ¿Entendiste? –dijo Masshiro fríamente –Atraparas a Ángel sino quieres morir –gruño afirmando el agarre que tenia en el pequeño demonio verde – Te encargaras de llevar esta información a los demás reinos cualquier persona que la conozco y trate de ocultarla de mi sufrirá las consecuencias –Amenazo Masshiro mirando fijamente a su madre para luego soltar a Jaken haciendo que este terminara en el piso tosiendo mientras trataba de recuperar el aire perdido hace solo unos segundos –Aumentare la recompensa al doble –dijo sacando una bolsa llenas de monedas y tirándola encima de la mesa –No me importa que tenga que hacer, la encontrare y cuando lo haga, esa maldita mujer terminara en la cárcel por su osadía –gruño Masshiro –Y nadie absolutamente nadie me lo va a impedir… madre_

 _Rin miraba a su hijo sin ni siquiera ser capaz de hablar, jamás pensó que todo esto llegaría a tal punto que desataría la furia de Masshiro ¿Qué fue lo que Mei le hizo para que estuviera así? Volteo su rostro para ver a Nozomi, la demoniza se había paralizado su rostro reflejaba la preocupación y la impotencia que sentía por no saber cómo hacer para ayudar a su amiga._

 _El ultimo sonido que se escucho fue el portazo que dio Masshiro al irse, luego de eso nadie se dispuso a hablar , La Lady sin perder tiempo tomo a la pelirroja de la mano y se dispuso a sacarla afuera del salón para evitar las miradas y cuestionamientos de los demás. Hanako no tardo ni un segundo en levantarse para seguirle el paso a su tía sin importarle las miradas que le mandaban sus padres_

 ** _Minutos después en el estudio_**

 _–Nozomi tranquila, mejor siéntate –dijo Rin preocupa por el estado en el que se encontraba la demoniza –Dime ¿Dónde está Mei? –pregunto La Lady_

 _–No lo sé –dijo Nozomi con voz temblorosa –Anoche término muy agotada con lo que sucedió y me dijo que iría al bosque a despejarse pero todavía no volvió –dijo Nozomi preocupada_

 _–Hanako-chan ¿Qué … –pregunto la humana viendo a su sobrina entrar y rápidamente colocarse al lado de Nozomi_

 _–Tía yo también lo sé, quien es Mei-chan en realidad –dijo Hanako seriamente mientras veía como la Lady abría los ojos asombrada –La descubrí hace unas semanas tenía la foto que había sacado Mitzuki-chan esa noche –explico la pelinegra_

 _– Entiendo … -dijo Rin dejando salir un suspiro mientras se sentaba, no sabía que hacer realmente ya no sabía que hacer conocía bastante a su hijo para ver que esto no era un simple juego y no se detendría hasta tener a Ángel tras las rejas_

 _–Tal vez lo mejor sería que nosotras nos fuéramos –hablo la demoniza mientras bajaba la cabeza_

 _–Eso ni siquiera lo pienses ¿Entendiste? Nadie se va a ir de aquí –dijo Rin con firmeza_

 _–Pero Mi Señora, él quiere… él quiere –tartamudeo Nozomi para después permitir que las lágrimas inundaran su rostro –Le juro Mi Lady que Mei no es una mala chica jamás haría algo para dañar al príncipe –dijo Nozomi entre lágrimas tomando de las manos a la Lady –tiene que creerme Mi Lady Mei… ella nunca_

 _–Lo se tranquila… No llores Nozomi-chan –dijo Rin rodeando a la pelirroja en un abrazo –Escúchame hablare con el todo se solucionara lo prometo –dijo Rin dulcemente aunque no muy convencida_

 _–Muchas gracias Mi señora –dijo Nozomi agradecida mientras se secaba las lagrimas_

 _–No tienes nada que agradecerme es mi culpa por haberle pedido que cantara –dijo Rin sintiéndose culpable, tal vez no había sido la mejor idea_

 _–Rin –las tres mujeres voltearon a ver hacia la puerta donde se encontraba el Lord Sseshomaru_

 _–Mi señor –respondió la humana mientras se acercaba a su esposo, no le sorprendió para nada verlo ahí con solo mirarlo a los ojos supo lo que quería –Hanako-chan por favor llévate a Nozomi –ordeno Rin adoptando una actitud más seria_

 _–Vamos Nozomi-chan no te preocupes todo saldrá bien –dijo Hanako con dulzura ayudando a levantarse a la preocupada mujer –Con su permiso tíos –y sin más la hanyou se fue dejando a los señores del castillo solos_

 _–Te escucho –dijo el Lord una vez que se aseguró que las mujeres estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos para que no fueran escuchados_

 _–Hace varios años cuando Masshiro aun era pequeño vos te fuiste a una reunión en el sur y yo me quede aquí debido a mi estado –relato la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa recordando con cariño esa época en la que su hijo era tan solo un niño –Estaba aburrida habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que te habías ido y te extrañaba –dijo Rin apenada sintiendo como sus esposo no le quitaba la vista de encima un solo segundo –Entonces… –dijo Rin con un extraño brillo en los ojos, su marido al verla supo que iba a decir y se adelanto_

 _–Entonces me desobedeciste y saliste a pesar de que te pedí que no lo hicieras –dijo el Lord viendo como su mujer dejaba salir una pequeña risa confirmando su sospechas_

 _–Estaba volando con Ah-Un cuando de repente veo a una pequeña niña tirada en el suelo entre los arboles –dijo Rin con voz apagada, jamás olvidaría ese día no quería siquiera pensar que hubiera pasado con la pequeña si ella no hubiese pasado por ahí –Era solo una niña, la habían lastimado tanto que pensé que no sobreviviría y no habían sido demonios sino… –conto Rin apretando con fuerza sus puños, era una hibrida como su pequeña hija, los humanos la habían golpeado hasta dejarla inconsciente a merced de cualquier bestia para que acabara con lo que ellos habían empezado como si la vida de esa pequeña no valiera nada –Los humanos la habían lastimado por solo ser una hibrida –dijo Rin bajando la cabeza, el Lord no dudo en acercase a su mujer al llegarle un aroma de agua salada_

 _–Rin –dijo Sseshomaru con voz aterciopelada haciendo que su esposa lo vea con los ojos llenos de lágrimas_

 _–Enseguida llame a Jaken-sama y la curamos –dijo Rin con voz entrecortada mientras se mordía el labio con fuerza tratando de no dejar escapar pequeños quejidos –Pero tenía heridas muy profundas y su cabeza no dejaba de sangrar –explicaba angustiada dejando que las lágrimas se deslizaran sin cesar por su rostro, el Lord incapaz de seguir viendo a su esposa tan mal la atrajo contra su pecho permitiéndole que descargara la angustia que la invadía, si había algo que odiara más que nada era ver a su humana llorar . Sabia cuan sensible podía ser su esposa cuando de estos temas se trataba –Estaba sola, cuando se despertó me dijo que habían asesinado a sus padres y que ella había logrado escapar – susurro Rin permitiéndose envolver en ese calido abrazo mientras Sseshomaru acariciaba su cabello en un intento de calmarla –La traje al castillo no podía permitirme dejarla ahí, los humanos o algún demonio podría aparecer y terminar en solo cuestión de segundos con su vida –ni siquiera se paró a pensar en lo que hacía solo lo hizo, de alguna forma se sentía reflejada en ese niñita, el sufrimiento que tuvo que pasar siendo tan joven era muy parecido al que ella misma tuvo que afrontar en su aldea natal antes de ser revivida por su amado demonio –Se convirtió en una mujer increíble, trabajadora, amable era increíble que a pesar de todo lo que tuvo que pasar seguía adelante, se ganó el cariño de toda la servidumbre en cuestión de meses –dijo Rin orgullosa separándose lentamente del demonio –Antes de que fuera el cumpleaños de nuestro hijo le propuse que cantara y así lo hizo no quiso ninguna recompensa solo que su identidad no sea revelada por eso yo no puedo decirle quien es – termino de explicar Rin –Si abria sabido que Masshiro-kun haría todo esto no le habría pedido que cantara_

 _–Ya puedes dejar de esconderte –dijo Sseshomaru fríamente mirando hacia la puerta, Rin estaba por preguntarle a su esposo de que hablaba pero la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando paso a una joven mujer que mantenía la cabeza agachada_

 _–Mei-chan –dijo Rin sorprendida viendo a la ojiazul que estaba enfrente suyo_

 _–Lo lamento mi señora jamás pensé que todo esto llegaría tan lejos –dijo Mei afligida de haber provocado tanto problemas para la dulce mujer que la había acogido como una madre cuando era una pequeña huérfana. Antes de que alguna pudiera reaccionar Sseshomaru se acercó rápidamente a la hanyou tomándola del mentón –Eres tu… Ángel –dijo Sseshomatu observando detenidamente cada rasgo del rostro de la hanyou enfrente suyo. Mei sintió el rostro enrojecer en cuestión de segundos no porque tuviera al Lord demasiado cerca suyo sino por el hecho que esos ojos dorados le recordaban… "Perrito" pensó quedándose paralizada_

 _–Hmm no te encontró aun estando en el mismo castillo –dijo Sseshomaru fríamente mientras se separaba de la joven_

 _–Tengo mis trucos Mi Lord –dijo Mei con una pequeña sonrisa una vez que se recuperó de ese acercamiento_

 _–Mei-chan ya te abras enterado de que Masshiro planea… –dijo Rin llamando la atención de la hanyou_

 _–Si lo sé –respondió secamente Mei para luego mirar al Lord – Ahora que ya sabe quién soy va a arrestarme ¿No? – pregunto la miko sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro_

 _–Desconozco los motivos por lo que debería hacerlo –dijo Sseshomaru fríamente asombrando a ambas mujeres –En lo que a mi respecta no has hecho nada malo para ser una criminal_

 _–Ssesh –dijo Rin dejando salir una gran sonrisa_

 _–Lamento decirle Mi Lord que su hijo no piensa lo mismo –dijo Mei con ironía mientras se cruzaba de brazos –Si supiera lo motivos de su actitud hacia mi hace tiempo los abría solucionado, además no quiero ofender pero el príncipe no es una persona muy dispuesta a hablar –dijo Mei dejando salir una pequeña risa –La última vez que trate termine rodeaba por veinte guardias en el salón de música_

 _–Mei-chan no te preocupes yo hablare con el –dijo Rin decidida_

 _–No mi señora ya ha hecho suficiente por mí al guardar el secreto desde ahora yo me encargo –dijo Mei con dulzura haciendo aparecer una rosa blanca en sus manos para entregársela a la hermosa mujer –Jamás me alcanzara la vida para agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí –dijo Mei con voz suave_

 _–Pequeña_

 _–Además créame no soy de las personas que se rinden tan fácilmente –dijo convencida la cocinera provocando una pequeña sonrisa en la humana –Amo Sseshomaru usted…_

 _–Ninguna palabra saldrá de mi boca tienes mi palabra –respondió Sseshomaru_

 _–Se lo agradezco Amo, bueno si me disculpan me retiro tengo muchas cosas que hacer en la cocina, he escuchado que hubo algunos pequeños inconvenientes con el desayuno –dijo Mei dejando salir una pequeña risa –Les prometo que no volverá a suceder –dijo haciendo una reverencia para luego encaminarse hacia la puerta_

 ** _Flash Back…_**

 ** _En la cocina…_**

 ** _Mei trataba de recuperar la respiración mientras se mantenía apoyada contra la mesa intentando calamar su acelerado corazón después de toda la corrida, definitivamente odiaba estar enferma sus poderes no respondían como deberían, la última vez que trato de teles transportarse estando así termino encima de una montaña en medio de la nieve._**

 ** _Había sido una completa tortura de la más vergonzosa entrar vestida así al castillo pero ni siquiera sabía dónde había quedado su ropa parecía que se había hecho costumbre que cada vez que se veía con el hanyou terminara por perder o romper su kimono. A pesar de las miradas curiosas de las mujeres y lujuriosas de los soldados logro llegar a la cocina, aunque sea su collar sirvió para disimular su olor, lo que menos necesitaba en este momento era tener que dar explicaciones sobre porque tenía el aroma del príncipe en todo su cuerpo. Solo pensar en lo que eso podría significar hacia que se ruborizara. Se revolvió el pelo frustrada ya no sabía que pensar ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo es que termino en esa situación ._**

 ** _Observo la cocina un caldero se mantenía cocinando algo a fuego lento "Que raro no había dejado nada preparado" pensó Mei extrañada acercándose a la olla y quitándole la tapa. Enseguida un aroma desagradable le inundo los sentidos provocando que s mareara, como lo predijo llego tarde para hacer el desayuno. No había que ser una genia para darse cuenta quien fue la causante de esta desagradable sopa_**

 ** _–Espero que nadie muera envenenado hoy –dijo Mei tapando la olla mientras volteaba el rostro tratando de esquivar ese repugnante olor_**

 ** _–Tranquila Nozomi-chan, seguro todo se solucionara, Los Lores no van a dejar que Masshiro-kun siga con esto –dijo Hanako convencida entrando a la cocina sin ni siquiera reparar en la presencia de la ojiazul_**

 ** _–Solo espero que Mei se encuentre bien –dijo Nozomi llevándose la mano a la cabeza_**

 _–¿ **Que fue lo que paso? –pregunto Mei preocupada captando la atención de las mujeres –¿Que les pasa? Parece como que hubieran visto un fantasma –dijo Mei con sarcasmo al ver como las mujeres se quedaban paralizadas, mirándola de arriba hacia abajo recién ahí fue cuando cayo en cuenta de su vesimenta –Ahh esto –dijo Mei avergonzada mientras deslizaba sus manos por la tela blanca –tengo una buena explicación verán –trato de explicar la ojiazul pero antes de que pudiera siquiera terminar una pequeña bola de fuego fue lanzada a gran velocidad por una furiosa demoniza, agradecia que tuviera bueno reflejos y lograra esquivar el ataque de su amiga –¿Que te posa Nozomi-chan? Ya se que estas enojada por lo del desayuno pero yo –trato de hablar la cocinera, pero se callo al ver como los ojos de su amiga adoptaban un color rojo tan intenso como la misma sangre**_

 _–¡ **IDIOTAAA! –Grito la demoniza mientras empezaba a tirar más de sus ataques sin darle tregua a la hanyou**_

 ** _– ¡Maldición Nozomi ya para! –pidió la ojiazul esquivando los ataques pero la demoniza ni siquiera la escuchaba así que sin otra alternativa aprovecho un descuido de la pelirroja y la acorralo contra la pared. Toma entre sus manos las muñecas de la mucama mientras esta hacia lo imposible para soltarse y dejo paso a sus poderes de Miko. Una suave luz rosa salió de sus manos dejando paralizada a la demoniza_**

 ** _–¡Mei-chan! –dijo preocupada la pelinegra al ver como Mei sucumbía hacia al piso terminando de rodillas –¿Que te sucede?¿Estas bien? Tenes el rostro muy pálido y estas sudando –hablo Hanako tratando de levantar a la cocinera_**

 ** _-Si estoy bien no te preocupes solo… necesito sentarme unos minutos –dijo Mei cansada apoyándose en el agarre que le ofrecía la hanyou. Nozomi miraba a su amiga sin ni siquiera ser capaz de moverse, la culpa la corrompía al ver el estado en el que se encontraba la "pequeña" Mei_**

 ** _–Mei_**

 ** _–El hechizo se ira en solo unos minutos más –dijo Mei viendo el estado en el que había dejado a su amiga, pero fue lo primero que se le ocurrió para detenerla sin tener que lastimarla –Estoy bien es solo un resfrió con una infusión de hierbas se me pasara –dijo al ver la preocupación en el rostro de ambas mujeres. Los minutos pasaron, ninguna se animó a hablar hasta que…_**

 ** _–Lo siento Mei yo… eh… yo –dijo Nozomi volteando el rostro avergonzada, nunca las disculpas fueron lo suyo_**

 ** _–Esta bien, no pasa nada –dijo Mei acercándose a su amiga –Estoy segura que debe haber una buena razón para que hallas reaccionado así_**

 ** _–¿Dónde estabas? –pregunto Nozomi mientras se sentaba al lado de la pelinegra_**

 ** _–Ah… yo… bueno –dijo Mei bajando el rostro ruboriza al recordar todo lo sucedido con el príncipe, su mano fue a parar al collar de su madre y con suavidad se lo quito_**

 ** _–Tu aroma… -susurro Nozomi incrédula llevándose la mano a la boca_**

 ** _–Tu y Masshiro-kun –tartamudeo Hanako ruborizada–Es decir que tú y el… Hiciste el… digo él te –trataba de pregunta la Miko avergonzada sin saber cómo hacer para decirlo y no provocar un colapso en la pelirroja al lado suyo que parecía no reaccionar_**

 ** _–¡CLARO QUE NO! –grito Mei con el rostro completamente rojo que parecía que en cualquier momento estallaría –Solo dormimos juntos –trato de explicar la Miko pero se arrepintió enseguida al ver la cara de las mujeres –N-no me refería a eso s-solo… ahh kami –dijo Mei llevándose la mano a la cabeza, como iba a ser para explicarles "El príncipe me beso el cuello hasta el cansancio y después dormí en una cueva con su pecho como almohada" definitivamente esa no era la manera, además si seguía asi iba a provocar un colapso en ambas jóvenes que la miraban como si estuviera loca –Estaba en el bosque cuando una araña me persiguió, no había llevado nada para defenderme así que corrí hasta una cascada pensé que el agua ayudaría a camuflar mi aroma y podría despistar a las bestia –conto la kitsuni –Me tire al agua y fue justo ahí que me di cuenta que… y-o … yo –tartamudeo, aun tenia grabada a fuego en su cabeza la imagen de su perrito con el cuerpo totalmente mojado_**

 ** _–¿Te lastimo? ¿Estas herida? –pregunto preocupada la pelinegra dejando de lado por un momento el del dueño del aroma impregnado en el cuerpo de la kitsuni_**

 ** _–No, estoy bien el príncipe me salvo –dijo Mei dulcemente, su perrito la había salvado y eso de cierta forma la reconfortaba, no todos los días tenes la suerte de que el hombre que amas te proteja en especial si este ni siquiera es consciente de tu existencia_**

 ** _–Espera –dijo Nozomi mirando el rostro de la cocinera –Una araña te persiguió y te metiste en el agua ¿No? –Mei asintió extrañada por donde quería llegar su amiga –Si el príncipe te salvo significa que él también estaba en el agua con vos ¿No?–el rostro de la kitsuni comenzó a enrojecer al darse cuenta a donde quería ir –¿Pero que hacia el príncipe Masshiro tan tarde en una laguna?...Al menos que se estuviera –dijo Nozomi abriendo los ojos asombrada sin ser capaz de terminar la frase_**

 ** _–Se estaba bañando –susurro Mei sintiendo que su rostro iba a explotar de lo rojo que estaba_**

 ** _–LO VISTE DES –Grito Hanako pero no pudo terminar la frase porque Mei le tapó la boca con las manos_**

 ** _–¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! –Se apresuró a responder la Miko, bueno la verdad era que tal vez un poquito si vio pero nadie podía culparla por disfrutar de semejante obra de arte, ese hombre era la tentación hecha persona igualmente ellas no tenían por qué saberlo ¿Verdad? Podría omitir unos pequeños detalles_**

 ** _"…–Perrito –exclamo sobresaltada la mujer mientras apretaba el agarre que tenía en el hombre al sentir al príncipe pasar suavemente su lengua por todo el largo de su cuello limpiando cada rastro por más pequeño que sea de agua…" . Cálmate Mei piensa en todo menos eso trataba convencerse la kitsuni para no terminar desmayada en medio del piso de la cocina_**

 ** _–En cualquier momento iba a comenzar a llover y yo estaba completamente empapada entonces el príncipe me dio esto para que me cambie –siguió la Miko pasando suavemente sus manos por la tela –Fue muy dulce conmigo me cargo en sus brazos y terminamos refugiados en un cueva, no logro recordar mucho que sucedió después debido a la fiebre –dijo Mei con una pequeña sonrisa llevándose las manos al pecho –Pero a la mañana siguiente cuando me desperté él me tenía abrazada contra su pecho, jamás había dormido tan bien en toda mi vida –conto Mei sintiendo su rostro ruborizarse –Note que había unas grandes ramas cubriendo la entrada lo más seguro es que el las haya puesto para que no entrara agua al igual que unos pescados al lado de la fogata, me cuido, me protegió de la lluvia –dijo Mei con una gran sonrisa_**

 ** _–Mei-chan –susurro Nozomi viendo como su amiga parecía cada vez más emocionada_**

 ** _–Ahh Nozomi deberías a verlo visto parecía una Ángel así dormido, no me resiste y deje un pequeño beso en su mejilla, él se despertó pensé que se iba a enojar o recriminarme algo pero ¡Me sonrió! ¿Podes creerlo Hanako-chan? Mi perrito hermoso me sonrió, ¡Me sonrió a mí! –Chillo emocionada la ojiazul tomando las manos de la miko entre las suyas –Es increíble Hanako-chan, nadie nunca lo había visto sonreír ¡Tiene la sonrisa más hermosa que haya visto en toda mi vida! Como pueden decir que es frio y malvado si es el perrito más dulce y tierno de todos los reinos –contaba Mei viendo como las mujeres parecían haberse quedado sin habla –Pero después se enojó, con la fiebre parece que olvide algo importante pero eso… no importa ¡Hablare con él y todo se solucionara! –dijo ilusionada Mei resolvería lo que paso y lograría ver otra vez esa hermosa sonrisa en el rostro de su perrito ¡Lo lograría!_**

 ** _–Mei-chan hay algo que tenemos que contarte –dijo Hanako apretando el agarre que tenía en la ojiazul. Odiaba tener que hacer esto, no después de ver a la kitsuni tan ilusionada pero aunque le doliera su amiga tenía derecho a saberlo_**

 ** _–Que… ¿qué pasa? –pregunto Mei comenzando a preocuparse al ver las miradas que se daban sus amigas –Nozomi-chan ¿Acaso paso algo malo? Dime –exigió Mei al ver como la pelirroja se levantaba y se acercaba lentamente a la hanyou_**

 ** _–Lo lamento mucho mi pequeña Mei –dijo Nozomi acariciándole suavemente el cabello a la cocinera_**

 ** _–¿Qué pasa? –susurro Mei cada vez más preocupada –¡DEJENSE DE MIRARSE ASI Y DIGANME DE UNA VEZ QUE PASA! –grito la kitsuni_**

 ** _–Mei el príncipe …_**

 ** _Continuara…_**

 ** _Hola soy Mena y este es un nuevo capítulo de "Una simple doncella" .Espero que hayan terminado el año de la mejor manera junto a sus seres queridos_**

 ** _Sonidos de trompetas y platillos… "PRIMER CAPITULO DEL 2017" se escuchan aplausos. Estoy muy contenta jamás pensé que escribiría tanto, al principio quería hacer una historia corta de solo tres capítulos para ponerme a prueba, pero después las ideas fueron fluyendo y no pude detenerme. Al igual que sus comentarios que me motivan a seguir esta fantástica historia_**

 ** _Como abran visto las cosas están cada vez peor en el reino del Oeste, Masshiro demostró ser un hombre bastante orgulloso y no va a permitir que una odiosa mujer como "Ángel" le complique la vida, va demostrarle que fue un gran error desafiar al príncipe heredero del oeste._**

 ** _Pero Mei no es igual a las princesitas huecas que andan tras él ¡No señor! Va a darle pelea, así que ajusten sus cinturones porque ahora se va a poner divertida esta historia ;)_**

 ** _Muchas gracias a "Alambrita" , "gcfavela" y "flemie" por sus comentarios espero con ansias sus opiniones sobre este capitulo . Como siempre digo no teman dejar comentarios o preguntas sobre la historia estoy más que encantada de responderles mientras esta no signifique SPOILER._**

 ** _En fin eso es todo espero que hayan disfrutado tanto de leer el capítulo como yo de escribirlo_**

 ** _Nos leemos… Mena =)_**


	11. Pagaras caro lo que me hiciste

**Los personajes de este fan-fic son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi , utilizados para el fin del entretenimiento solamente… Mena123**

 **Capítulo 11: Pagaras caro lo que me hiciste…**

 ** _Esto sucedía en "Una simple doncella"_**

 ** _Flash Back…_**

 ** _–En cualquier momento iba a comenzar a llover y yo estaba completamente empapada entonces el príncipe me dio esto para que me cambie –siguió la Miko pasando suavemente sus manos por la tela –Fue muy dulce conmigo me cargo en sus brazos y terminamos refugiados en un cueva, no logro recordar mucho que sucedió después debido a la fiebre –dijo Mei con una pequeña sonrisa llevándose las manos al pecho –Pero a la mañana siguiente cuando me desperté él me tenía abrazada contra su pecho, jamás había dormido tan bien en toda mi vida –conto Mei sintiendo su rostro ruborizarse –Note que había unas grandes ramas cubriendo la entrada lo más seguro es que el las haya puesto para que no entrara agua al igual que unos pescados al lado de la fogata, me cuido, me protegió de la lluvia –dijo Mei con una gran sonrisa_**

 ** _–Mei-chan –susurro Nozomi viendo como su amiga parecía cada vez más emocionada_**

 ** _–Ahh Nozomi deberías a verlo visto parecía una Ángel así dormido, no me resiste y deje un pequeño beso en su mejilla, él se despertó pensé que se iba a enojar o recriminarme algo pero ¡Me sonrió! ¿Podes creerlo Hanako-chan? Mi perrito hermoso me sonrió, ¡Me sonrió a mí! –Chillo emocionada la ojiazul tomando las manos de la miko entre las suyas –Es increíble Hanako-chan, nadie nunca lo había visto sonreír ¡Tiene la sonrisa más hermosa que haya visto en toda mi vida! Como pueden decir que es frio y malvado si es el perrito más dulce y tierno de todos los reinos –contaba Mei viendo como las mujeres parecían haberse quedado sin habla –Pero después se enojó, con la fiebre parece que olvide algo importante pero eso… no importa ¡Hablare con él y todo se solucionara! –dijo ilusionada Mei resolvería lo que paso y lograría ver otra vez esa hermosa sonrisa en el rostro de su perrito ¡Lo lograría!_**

 ** _–Mei-chan hay algo que tenemos que contarte –dijo Hanako apretando el agarre que tenía en la ojiazul. Odiaba tener que hacer esto, no después de ver a la kitsuni tan ilusionada pero aunque le doliera su amiga tenía derecho a saberlo_**

 ** _–Que… ¿qué pasa? –pregunto Mei comenzando a preocuparse al ver las miradas que se daban sus amigas –Nozomi-chan ¿Acaso paso algo malo? Dime –exigió Mei al ver como la pelirroja se levantaba y se acercaba lentamente a la hanyou_**

 ** _–Lo lamento mucho mi pequeña Mei –dijo Nozomi acariciándole suavemente el cabello a la cocinera_**

 ** _–¿Qué pasa? –susurro Mei cada vez más preocupada –¡DEJENSE DE MIRARSE ASI Y DIGANME DE UNA VEZ QUE PASA! –grito la kitsuni_**

 ** _–Mei el príncipe … se va a ir al Norte, va ampliar tu búsqueda por los cuatro reinos –dijo Hanako con tristeza al ver como la sonrisa de la Miko se iba esfumando lentamente de su rostro_**

 ** _–Es broma ¿No? –dijo Mei esperanzada de que sus amigas solo le estén jugando una mala broma –No es gracioso chicas –dijo Mei dejando salir una pequeña risa comenzando a desesperarse al ver como ellas ni siquiera hablaban_**

 ** _–Mei lo siento pero lo que dice Hanako-chan es verdad –hablo la pelirroja tratando de que no se le quebrara la voz –El no parara hasta que estés tras las rejas hasta aumento la recompensa al doble… lo lamento Mei yo –trato de tocar el hombro de la ojiazul pero esta se alejo como si el solo tacto la quemara viva_**

 ** _–No… no es cierto… ¡NO ES CIERTO! –grito Mei, las lágrimas se habían amontonado en sus hermosos ojos. Un dolor inmenso le desgarraba el pecho, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre que quería ayudarlo ella terminaba lastimada? ¿Dónde estaba el hombre que la protegió de la bestia? Pensó que había podido ver más allá de ese muro de frialdad que lo cubría ¿Acaso todo fue una mentira? Su sonrisa, sus cuidados, su calor ¿Era un invento? Las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse sin parar por su rostro –No soy una criminal –susurro Mei con voz quebrada_**

 ** _–Mei-chan lo sentimos –susurro Hanako bajando la cabeza, las lágrimas amenazan con escapar de sus ojos café en cualquier momento_**

 ** _– ¡NO SOY UNA CRIMINAL!... ¡NO LO SOY! –grito Mei con la voz desgarrada de dolor, su cuerpo ya no reaccionaba no pensaba lo que hacia solo gritaba tratando de eliminar el dolor que la invadía pero… ¿Que se puede hacer cuando te han roto el corazón?_**

 ** _Fin del Flash Back…_**

 _Una sola lagrima se deslizo suavemente por su rostro mientras se mantenía apoyada contra la puerta del estudio. No era tristeza lo que la invadía era algo aún más doloroso, algo que le quemaba la garganta anhelando por salir… Coraje. Quería soltar todo e ir corriendo hacia él, recriminarle todo lo que había dicho de ella haciéndole tragar cada una de sus palabras pero… eso sería insensato, tenía que lograr calmarse y pensar fríamente su siguiente pasó. Les había dicho a sus amigas que la dejaran sola, no quería involucrarlas en esto pero si había algo de lo que estaba segura es que él no sabía con quien se había metido, le haría la vida imposible como él estaba empeñado por hacérsela a ella sin haber ni siquiera un motivo que lo respaldara._

 _Se secó la pequeña lágrima la única testigo de su dolor "Tenes que ser fuerte Mei" trato de animarse la ojiazul mientras una pequeña sonrisa rota adornaba su rostro. No quería preocupar a más gente de esto se encargaría ella sola. Se dirigió al jardín principal de donde el príncipe saldría para empezar su búsqueda. Que irónico ¿Verdad? El la buscaba tan lejos sin ser capaz de darse cuenta que tan solo unos pasillos los separaba._

 ** _Unos minutos antes el príncipe…_**

 _Había salido hecho una furia del gran salón, las miradas curiosas de los sirvientes no se hicieron esperar cuestionándolo sin necesidad de palabras el porqué de su aspecto nada común eso solo lograba enfurecerlo aún más de lo que estaba recordándole una y otra vez la razón del porque estaba así. Llego a su habitación y cerró la puerta no sin antes decirle a una sirvienta que nadie lo molestara._

 _El suave aroma a flores silvestres permanecía aferrado a su cuerpo logrando que la imagen de esa hermosa mujer no se esfumara de su mente , dejando salir un pequeño gruñido molesto se quitó la poca ropa que cubría su cuerpo, y se acercó a una puerta que yacía en una esquina de su habitación. El vapor que se desprendió de la gran tina de madera le pego de lleno en el rostro ni bien entro, un gruñido de pura satisfacción salió de su boca una vez que su maltrecho cuerpo entro en contacto con el cálida agua de la tina. Dejo salir un suspiro mientras se sumergía permitiendo que el transparente líquido quitara toda suciedad que cubría su cuerpo. Cerró sus ojos mientras se apoyaba contra el borde de loza que cubría gran parte la tina. Todos sus músculos se encontraban tensionados anhelando un relajante masaje que pudiera quitarle la tensión acumulada desde hace años. Nunca fue fácil ser el hijo del Gran Lord Sseshomaru, desde que era un pequeño niño se vio obligado a demostrar lo valioso que era a pesar de ser un hibrido, cuando se trataban de reuniones con otros Lores tenía que contenerse para no deshacerse de ellos con un simple movimiento de su espada, estos aprovechaban cada momento para mostrarse superiores a él, tratando de encontrar hasta la más mínima imperfección, por eso mismo su educación fue tan estricta lo preparaba para lo que tendría que lidiar en el futuro. Sobre sus hombros cargaba una gran responsabilidad y era consciente de que serían aún más el día que asumiera el lugar de su padre. Puede que jamás su orgullo permitiera que lo admitiría en voz alta pero estaba cansado, no renegaba de la vida que le toco y jamás desearía otra madre que no fuera la suya pero no podía evitar pensar que tal vez todo sería un poco más fácil si fuera un demonio completo como su padre. Pero ahora no podía detenerse a pensar en eso, había algo más importante que requería de su atención._

 _Se paró dejando que el agua se deslizara por su tonificado cuerpo, tomo la toalla que tenía atrás suyo y la envolvió alrededor de su cadera tapando parte de su cuerpo, salió a su habitación donde una muda de ropa limpia yacía en la cama, se cambió y salió dispuesto a buscar a Jaken para emprender cuanto antes la búsqueda de la misteriosa mujer._

 ** _–_** _Príncipe Masshiro –gritaba Jaken tratando de alcanzar al peliplateado_

 ** _–_** _Jaken… ¿Ya está todo listo para partir?_

 ** _–_** _Si Príncipe, los soldados ya están preparados en el jardín esperando sus órdenes –dijo el sirviente haciendo una reverencia_

 ** _–_** _Andando –dijo Masshiro fríamente mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección al jardín. Al llegar vio una tropa de cinco soldados, los encargados de escoltarlo hasta el Norte. No era que el los necesitara, tranquilamente podría defenderse por sí mismo si algo perturbaba su seguridad pero eso fue impuesto por su padre hace ya mucho tiempo incluso cuando su madre viajaba a alguno de los otros reinos los soldados que la escoltaban eran diez como mínimo. La situación empeoro aún más cuando su madre estaba embarazada, a cada paso que daba un soldado estaba tras de ella asegurándose de que nada le pasara .No entendía como su padre fuera tan estricto con estos temas solo un iluso se atrevería a tocarlo a él y mucho menos a su madre. Pero solo sería una pérdida de tiempo tratar de hacer entrar en razón al Gran Lord, lo mejor sería no cuestionarlo, además si los soldados se ponían tediosos tranquilamente podría mandarlos a custodiar los alrededores._

 ** _–_** _Masshiro_

 ** _–_** _Madre… **–** se dio vuelta para encarar a su progenitora **–** No pienso cambiar de opinión si es eso lo que vienes a decirme pierdes tu tiempo –dijo fríamente provocando una sonrisa en la humana_

 ** _–_** _Te equivocas sé muy bien que nada de lo que yo te diga servirá para que cambies de opinión **–** se quedaron callados algunos segundos solamente mirándose a los ojos **–** Ella se enteró **–** eso sin duda tomo por sorpresa al príncipe, no esperaba que la noticia corriera tan rápido **–** La destruiste Masshiro, la lastimaste **–** le reprocho La Lady frunciendo el ceño _

**_–_** _Que es lo que intentas diciéndome todo esto madre –cuestiono el hanyou ignorando la punzada que invadió su pecho al saber cómo reacciono su Ángel_

 ** _–_** _Todo esto no llegara a nada solo terminaras alejándola cada vez mas de ti_

 _– ¿Que te hace pensar que la quiero cerca?_

 _–No sabes absolutamente nada de ella ¿Qué te hace pensar que podrás encontrarla?–le reprocho ignorando la pregunta de su hijo –No la subestimes ella puede desaparecer si así lo quisiera y jamás la verías otra vez_

 _¡Claro que lo sabía no era tonto! Apretó sus puños con fuerza solo pensar en eso lo enfurecía, nadie tenía ese derecho ¡Nadie podía apartarlo de SU ANGEL! Sintió que sus músculos se tensaban aún más en solo pensar en esa posibilidad. ¿Y si jamás lograba encontrarla? ¡NO! Eso no pasaría ¡no dejaría que pasara jamás! La buscaría aunque le tomara años, milenios no le importaba lo haría aunque tuviera a todo el mundo en su contra._

 ** _–_** _Tonterías eso no sucederá la encontrare –gruño Masshiro molesto_

 ** _–_** _¿Y qué planeas hacer cuando la encuentres?¿Encerrarla? –dijo Rin con sarcasmo para luego dirigir su vista a una joven que se mantenía escondida escuchando atenta lo que hablaban –Escúchame cachorro podes engañar a todo el mundo, decir que la odias y que solo la buscas para encerrarla pero ambos sabemos que eso son solo mentiras_

 _–¡No miento! –Gruño molesto no entendía a donde quería llegar su madre con todo esto_

 _–¡No es a mi quien tienes que convencer Masshiro! –dijo elevando la voz la Lady llamando la atención de los soldados y Jaken –¡Convéncete a ti mismo que todo esto es cierto y que solo lo haces porque la odias, no me interesa! Pero te aseguro que de poco servirá cuando te des cuenta él por qué estas así_

 _–Y porque estoy así según vos… Madre –dijo el hanyou con veneno en su voz_

 _–Por qué la amas, te enamoraste de Ángel –dijo La Lady convencida. Jaken y los soldados miraban incrédulos al príncipe que se había quedado paralizado en el lugar sin saber cómo reaccionar_

 _–Eso no cierto –esas tres imples palabras sonaron más para convencerse a sí mismo que a la mujer que tenía enfrente_

 _–Hijo –susurro Rin no sabía qué hacer para poder ayudarlo, temía que su orgullo jamás le permitiera ver lo que para ella fue tan evidente –Pequeño solo terminaran lastimándose, por favor detén esto, habla con ella y arréglenlo. Si después de eso no quieres volver a verla, te prometo que no volverá a aparecer –dijo Rin con voz suave tomando las manos de su hijo entre las suyas –Permítete conocerla, es una mujer maravillosa_

 _–Te equivocas –dijo soltándose del agarre de la mujer – Esos sentimientos que dices que tengo hacia esa mujer no existen… Y jamás existirán_

 _–Pequeño…–no era algo que ella podría ayudarlo su cachorro tendría que darse cuenta por sí mismo, solo esperaba que cuando lo hiciera no fuera demasiado tarde_

 _–Jaken… vámonos_

 _–¡Si príncipe! Ya escucharon soldados andando –dijo Jaken para luego acercarse a la Lady –Chau Mi Señora, volveremos mañana en la noche –dijo el demonio haciendo una reverencia a la humana_

 _–Cuídese Jaken-sama –dijo Rin con voz suave_

 _–¡Jaken! –llamo el hanyou mirándolo por encima del hombro_

 _–¡Ya voy Amo Bonito! Digo príncipe, no me deje –dijo Jaken tratando de alcanzar al hanyou que había comenzado a caminar dejándolo atrás._

 _–Pequeña no te dijeron que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas –dijo Rin con una gran sonrisa viendo a una joven que no apartaba la vista del hombre que se perdía entre los inmensos árboles que cubrían el castillo_

 _–Lo lamento Mi señora –dijo Mei avergonzada, pero se le había hecho costumbre desde que era una niña el ir a "despedir" al príncipe cada vez que este se iba a algún viaje. Había un gran árbol cerca de la salida del castillo que debido a su gran follaje servía de escondite para la ojiazul_

 _–Lo siento Mei-chan creí que podría convencerlo –dijo Rin dejando salir un suspiro mientras apoyaba su espalda en el árbol_

 _–No hay nada por lo que haya que disculparse Mi Lady –dijo Mei con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se bajaba de la rama de un salto poniéndose enfrente de la humana. No había nada por lo que molestarse con la mujer ella solo había tratado de ayudar –Mi señora es mucho más hermosa cuando sonríe –dijo Mei guiñándole un ojo mientras hacía aparecer una rosa blanca entre sus manos al ver lo decaída que se veía la humana_

 _–Muchas gracias pequeña –dijo La Lady recibiendo la rosa con una pequeña sonrisa, pero no podía evitar preocuparse por su hijo sus últimas palabras aun resonaban con fuerza en su mente. Y no era la única, Mei había logrado escuchar cada palabra que salió de la boca del príncipe y La Lady. Su corazón se detuvo cuando escucho la razón que daba la Lady con tanta seguridad sobre porque el hanyou la buscaba ¿Acaso seria verdad? ¿Su perrito la amaba? ¿Era correspondida? solo pesarlo lograba que sus mejillas adoptara un sutil tono rosado. Igualmente no tuvo ni tiempo para ilusionarse que su cuento de hadas se deshizo en cuestión de segundos frente a sus ojos al escuchar esas palabras tan frías y crueles provenientes del hombre que amaba._

 _–Mi Lady he preparado una sorpresa para su familia y la familia del Señor Inuyasha me haría el favor de ir al Gran salón –dijo Mei de forma exagerada y sin dejar de sonreír_

 _– ¿Pequeña que es lo que estas tramando ahora?–cuestiono Rin dejando salir una pequeña risa al ver como la ojiazul se llevaba la mano al pecho_

 _–Ohh Mi Lady desconfía de mí, que he hecho yo para merecer tal castigo –dijo Mei de forma dramática –¿Acaso mis ideas han salido mal alguna vez?_

 _–Ahora que lo mencionas… –dijo Rin llevándose el dedo al mentón sin dejar de sonreír_

 _–¡No! No es necesario recordar el pasado Mi Lady –se apresuró a decir Mei provocando las risas de la humana_

 _–Confiare en ti Mei-chan, solo espero que esta vez no terminemos todos cubiertos de lodo –dijo Rin cruzándose de brazos mientras alzaba la ceja_

 _–Moo Lady Rin eso fue hace mucho –dijo Mei haciendo un puchero de lo más adorable_

 _–Eres muy dulce Mei-chan –dijo enternecida la humana por la actitud de la joven_

 ** _Minutos después en el gran salón …_**

 _–Mocosa ¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí? –pregunto Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos. Él, su hijo y el idiota de su hermano habían estado entrenando en los jardines traseros del castillo cuando Rin apareció exigiendo que quería a todos en el salón principal ya que les aguardaba una sorpresa._

 _–Cállate Inuyasha –dijo fríamente Sseshomaru al ver como el hibrido se refería a su esposa_

 _–Feh no eres nadie para callarme idiota –le reprocho el hibrido llevándose la mano a la empuñadura de su espada al igual que el Lord_

 _–Ya basta ustedes dos, se comportan como si fueran niños pequeños –dijo Kagome molesta llevándose las manos a la cintura –Suelten sus espadas –ordeno la Miko viendo como su esposo no le quitaba la vista de encima al Lord –Cuñado –eso solo logro molestar aún más al Lord que hubiese sacado a Bakusaiga de no ser porque su esposa se puso enfrente suyo_

 _–Amo Sseshomaru Onegai –dijo Rin con voz suave sin quitar sus ojos chocolates de los del demonio. Sseshomaru gruño molesto al ver como su esposa se aprovechaba de sus debilidades para convencerlo, esa mujer era consiente que cuando le hablaba así podría hasta pedirle que le regala Bakusaiga y él se la daría sin dudarlo –No perderé mi tiempo contigo Inuyasha –dijo el Lord fríamente guardando su espada para luego ver a su mujer que no dejaba de sonreír –Ya hablare contigo después Rin_

 _–Como usted diga Mi señor –dijo Rin haciéndose la inocente, sabía que cuando de convencer a su marido se trataba solo había que llamarlo "Amo Sseshomaru" y lo tendría a sus pies. Y si su enojo era mayor no había mejor cura que un kimono entreabierto y pasar una divertida noche con su amado demonio encerrados en su habitación disfrutando de los besos y caricias del otro aunque después al día siguiente no fuera capaz de levantarse debido a la pasión insaciable que poseía el demonio._

 _–Lamento la demora estaba terminando unos detalles –dijo una joven entrando alocadamente al salón con un delantal blanco atado a la cintura_

 _– ¿Mei-chan que haces aquí? –pregunto Hanako extrañada de ver a su amiga_

 _–Hola Hanako-chan –saludo alegre la ojiazul –La lady los llamo aquí porque así se lo pedí yo –explico la kitsuni con una gran sonrisa_

 _–Feh ¿Y vos sos? –pregunto Inuyasha_

 _–Inuyasha no seas maleducado –le reprendió Kagome la falta de tacto que tenía el hanyou hacia la joven –Discúlpalo, mi esposo le falta aprender algo que se llama tacto –se disculpó avergonzada la Miko viendo como su esposo bufaba_

 _–No descuide, perdone mis modales me olvide presentarme –dijo Mei con una pequeña sonrisa –Mi nombre es Mei y soy la cocinera del castillo, gusto en conocerlo –dijo la ojiazul haciendo una reverencia_

 _–Un gusto Mei-chan –respondió la Miko haciendo una reverencia_

 _–Espera si eres la cocinera del castillo…!Es tu culpa! ¿Qué fue lo que le pusiste a esa comida mocosa? ¿Acaso querías matarnos? ¡Pase gran parte de la mañana vomitando! –dijo molesto Inuyasha ganándose que su esposa lo mandara al suelo de inmediato_

 _–¡Inuyasha!_

 _–Por qué te enojas Kagome si a vos también te sentó mal la comida –dijo Inuyasha molesto levantándose del piso –O acaso te olvidaste que tuvimos que ir a buscar agua para limpiar el desastre que hiciste en nuestra habitación cuando… –contaba el hanyou hasta que…_

 _–¡ABAJO! ¡INUYASHA ERES UN INUTIL! –grito completamente avergonzada la Miko del futuro_

 _– ¡Oye Kagome! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –gruño Inuyasha enojado_

 _–Oka-san, Otōsan ¡Ya basta! No fue Mei-chan quien hizo la comida_ _–dijo Hanako molesta_

 _–¿A qué te refieres cachorra?_ _–pregunto Inuyasha dejando de lado la "discusión" con su mujer_

 _–Mei-chan –llamo Hanako a la joven que se había quedado asombrada viendo cómo se peleaban la pareja_

 _–¿Ahh? si por eso mismo vine –dijo dejando salir una pequeña risita nerviosa– Hubo un pequeño altercado hoy temprano con el desayuno –explico la ojiazul –Verán se me hizo tarde y me amiga fue la que cocino, pero les aseguro que no dejare que se acerque nunca más a la cocina –aseguro Mei horrorizada, agradecía no haber probado esa sopa –No quiero que nadie muera de una forma tan horrible –dijo Mei de forma exagerada –Así que para redimirme ya que después de todo es mi culpa les he preparado un almuerzo especial –dijo Mei emocionada acercándose a la mesa_

 _–Pero mocosa acá no hay nada –dijo Inuyasha viendo la mesa completamente vacía_

 _–¿Enserio señor Inuyasha? –pregunto Mei con una gran sonrisa para luego hacer tronar sus dedos, a los poco segundos le mesa se vio invadida por una espesa niebla lila dejando paso a una gran variedad de platillos –Espero que les guste he hecho una gran variedad ya que no sabía bien cuáles eran sus gustos_

 _–¡Esta delicioso! –decía Inuyasha con la boca llena logrando la risa de la kitsuni_

 _–Me alegra escuchar eso Señor Inuyasha –dijo Mei entre risas viendo como el hanyou y su hijo devoraban todo a su paso sin importarle los quejas que recibían por parte de la Miko del futuro –Esta vez no hubo lodo Mi Lady pero le aseguro que la próxima vez me esforzare para que eso cambie –dijo Mei guiñándole un ojo a la humana que veía divertida como su amiga mandaba al suelo a Inuyasha_

 _–Eso espero Mei-chan –dijo Rin con una gran sonrisa para luego acercarse a la gran mesa junto con su hija_

 _– Mi Lord –dijo Mei llamando la atención del demonio enfrente suyo –Necesitaría hablar un momento con usted a solas sino es mucha molestia –dijo la ojiazul adoptando una actitud más seria_

 _–Hmm…Sígueme –respondió el Lord mientras se daba vuelta para salir del estudio_

 ** _En el estudio del Lord…_**

 _–Te escucho –dijo El Lord sentándose en la silla y señalando la silla enfrente suyo para que la joven se sentara_

 _–Se lo agradezco Mi Lord pero prefiero estar parada…–Ya había pensado demasiado en esto, confiaba en que todo saliera a la perfección por eso mismo hizo ese almuerzo necesitaba que todos estuvieran ocupados así nadie se daba cuenta de su ausencia en especial Nozomi y Hanako que desde lo que paso en la cocina no la dejaban tranquila preguntándole si estaba bien. Ya no era una niña, podía encargarse sin problemas de ese perrito terco, se los demostraría – Si no me equivoco Señor Sseshomaru, el príncipe comenzó mi búsqueda en el Norte ¿No es cierto? –pregunto Mei mientras se acercaba a un pergamino que mostraba orgulloso las divisiones de los reinos en la pared del estudio_

 _–¿Qué es lo que planeas? –pregunto secamente el demonio sospechando al ver como la joven centraba su mirada en un punto en particular del mapa_

 _–Tan sagas como siempre Mi Lord, no esperaba menos de usted –dijo Ángel con voz burlona para encarar al demonio permitiéndole ver la máscara que cubría su rostro. Ya Mei había hecho su trabajo ahora le tocaba a ella enseñarle algunas cosas a ese príncipe gruñón –El príncipe no tardará mucho en llegar a la frontera que separa el Reino del Oeste con el Reino del Norte, se tarda alrededor de un día completo para un humano llegar, pero para alguien tan rápido como el príncipe estoy segura que en dos horas más como mucho ya estará ahí_

 _–¿Cómo planeas alcanzarlo? Aun si salieras ahora no lograrías alcanzarlo antes de que pase la frontera –dijo fríamente Sseshomaru viendo como la extraña mujer sonreía como si estuviera esperando esa pregunta_

 _–Me subestima Lord Sseshomaru –dijo Ángel con una gran sonrisa viendo como el Lord fruncía el ceño –Yo si así lo deseara ya podría estar enfrente del Lord Takemaru en cuestión de segundos – dijo la joven para luego esfumarse en el aire y aparecer rápidamente atrás del Lord –Ves lo que le digo… Amo Sseshomaru – El Lord no pudo evitar ocultar su asombro al ver a su mujer detrás suyo –Puedo ser quien yo quiera, sería imposible para el príncipe darse cuenta –dijo "Rin" apoyándose en el escritorio de su esposo_

 _–Tú aroma_

 _–Es cierto –lo interrumpió "Rin" sabiendo a donde quería llegar –El aroma de una persona es único, no es algo que yo pueda tomar prestado – dijo "Rin" llevándose el dedo al mentón de forma pensativa – Pero si tuviera algunas pertenencias de la persona como su ropa, el aroma permanecería en mi aunque sea unas horas ¿No lo cree? –pregunto "Rin" con una pequeña sonrisa_

 _–¿Te harás pasar por Rin? –pregunto el Lord, un gruñido salio de su boca al escuchar la risa que provoco en "su humana"_

 _–Jamás Mi Lord, usted y Mi Señora no son personas que se las pueda imitar fácilmente es muy arriesgado –dijo Ángel deshaciendo el hechizo y volviendo a la normalidad –Además el príncipe es inteligente se daría cuenta rápidamente que algo anda mal si su madre aparece de repente ahí –dijo Mei pasando su cabello entre sus dedos restándole importancia a lo que estaban hablaban –Pero Jaken-sama es otro tema ¿No lo cree? –pregunto Mei con un extraño brillo en los ojos_

 _–Te harás pasar por Jaken –afirmo el Lord, cada vez entendía menos a la mujer que tenía enfrente, no había nada parecido a la joven tímida que hablo hace solo segundos en el salón. Esta chica pensaba hasta el último detalle de su plan, hasta podría decir que sería una digna contrincante, no le molestaría cruzar espadas con ella sentía que no solo era inteligente sino que portaba un gran poder oculto, y el hecho que escondiera su aroma se lo confirmaba. Al parecía le costaría mucho trabajo a su hijo encontrarla._

 _–No tiene que preocuparse por su fiel sirviente Mi Lord, no tengo intención alguna de lastimarlo – explico Ángel seria para luego acercarse al mapa y recorrer suavemente el pergamino con su dedo – Antes de que lleguen a la frontera tomare a Jaken-sama y lo traeré aquí,_

 _–¿Cómo harás para agarrarlo sin que nadie se de cuenta? –pregunto Sseshomaru viendo como la mujer agrandaba su sonrisa_

 _–La flor del sueño… tengo entendido que en su reino habitan varias de este tipo de flores, en su cantidad exacta pueden llegar a dormir a una persona por un par de horas como matarla si se excede en la ingesta de esta_

 _–Hmm… tienes todo pensado Ángel –dijo el Lord mientras se paraba_

 _–Un gran contrincante como el príncipe merece una batalla que valga la pena, no deseo aburrirlo –dijo Ángel con sarcasmo –Solo le pido una cosa, no deseo que La Lady se entere suficiente la he preocupado ya –pidió la ojiazul sin apartar la mirada de esos ojos tan parecidos al del hombre que amaba_

 _–¿Qué relación tienes con mi mujer? –pregunto el Lord de forma intimidante pero ni con eso la joven dejo de sonreír_

 _–Eso será una historia para otro día Mi Lord no quiero aburrirlo, ahora lo mejor será que me valla aún hay cosas que tengo que preparar para el gran espectáculo –dijo Ángel con voz burlona para luego dirigirse a la puerta –Ya tendrá noticias de mi… Amo Sseshomaru –y sin más la mujer se esfumo en el aire dejando atrás suyo a un molesto demonio_

 _Ahora entendía porque su hijo odiaba tanto a esa mujer…_

 ** _Continuara_**

 _**Hola soy Mena y este fue una nueva entrega de "Una simple doncella"**_

 ** _Como verán las cosas cada vez se ponen más intensas las cosas en el castillo de Oeste y eso que recién empezamos XD. Cuando escribí la escena de Mei en la cocina un nudo se me formo en la garganta me sentí tan triste por ella, seguramente algunas de ustedes habrá sentido el corazón roto alguna vez como esta dulce kitsuni. Había escrito una hermosa escena en la que Mei cantaba pero desiste de ponerla pensé que no quedaría con bien con el tema, además esta sería la oportunidad de mostrar una faceta distinta de Mei alguien más fuerte e inteligente no quería que se quedara solamente en la tristeza de una mujer enamorada sino poder ver más allá._**

 ** _La escena de Rin con su hijo me costó un poco escribirla pero al final estoy conforme con el resultado al igual que el de Mei con Sseshomaru (esa idea no la tenía pensada originalmente pero me encanto) Mei no solamente ha molestado al hijo sino que también al padre, pero Rin podrá encargarse de quitarle todo el enojo al Lord ;) ._**

 ** _Me encanto la actitud de Rin, se ha mostrado firme y sin pelos en la lengua cuando se trata de decirle cosas a su hijo. Mientras tanto Masshiro tendremos que esperar para ver qué sucederá con el, ideas tengo para nada en concreto, igualmente le voy a contar algo nose si lo voy a poner en el siguiente capítulo pero estoy decidida, así que no se asombren si MEI DECIDE DARLE UN RELAJANTE MASAJE A ESE POBRE PERRITO GRUÑON Y TERCO_**

 ** _Como siempre muchas gracias a "Alambrita" , "gcfavela" ,"flemie" , " Elisa" y "Gaby" por sus comentarios, me alegra un montón saber que les gusta tanto la historia espero con ansias sus opiniones sobre este capítulo .A los demás no teman dejar comentarios o preguntas sobre la historia estoy más que encantada de responderles mientras esta no signifique SPOILER._**

 ** _Bueno eso es todo por ahora me despido de usted… hasta la próxima_**

 ** _Mena :)_**


	12. El reino del Norte parte 1

**Los personajes de este fan-fic son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi , utilizados para el fin del entretenimiento solamente… Mena123**

 **Capítulo 12: El reino del Norte… parte 1**

 ** _Esto sucedía en "Una simple doncella"_**

 ** _–Hmm… tienes todo pensado Ángel –dijo el Lord mientras se paraba_**

 ** _–Un gran contrincante como el príncipe merece una batalla que valga la pena, no deseo aburrirlo –dijo Ángel con sarcasmo –Solo le pido una cosa, no deseo que La Lady se entere suficiente la he preocupado ya –pidió la ojiazul sin apartar la mirada de esos ojos tan parecidos al del hombre que amaba_**

 ** _–¿Qué relación tienes con mi mujer? –pregunto el Lord de forma intimidante pero ni con eso la joven dejo de sonreír_**

 ** _–Eso será una historia para otro día Mi Lord no quiero aburrirlo, ahora lo mejor será que me valla aún hay cosas que tengo que preparar para el gran espectáculo –dijo Ángel con voz burlona para luego dirigirse a la puerta –Ya tendrá noticias de mi… Amo Sseshomaru –y sin más la mujer se esfumo en el aire dejando atrás suyo a un molesto demonio_**

 ** _Ahora entendía porque su hijo odiaba tanto a esa mujer…_**

 _En pocos segundos reapareció en su habitación, dejo salir un suspiro mientras se revolvía el pelo frustrada. El Lord sí que sabía cómo dar miedo cuando quería, pensó que por un momento la mataría. Sin duda había aprendido una valiosa lección ese día jamás ¡JAMAS! Transformarse en La Lady otra vez enfrente del demonio más poderoso de los cuatro reinos y mucho menos reírsele en la cara._

 _"Espero que aunque sea todo esto sirva de algo" pensó dejando salir un suspiro, ya había analizado hasta el último detalle en su cabeza, solo rezaba que no tuviera que afrontar algún imprevisto. Se acercó hacia la ventana, el cielo se teñía de un hermoso color anaranjada anunciando que ya faltaba poco para que la noche se hiciese presente "No hay tiempo que perder" pensó Mei decidida. Se acercó hasta su armario, para cualquiera que lo viera no notaria nada fuera de lo común solamente algunos kimonos sencillos que utilizaba para el día a día. Allí apoyado en el fondo de la pared oculto por las modestas telas yacía lo que a simple vista parecía ser un antiguo bastón de madera. Lo sostuvo entre sus manos mientras una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro_

 _–Ha pasado tiempo viejo amigo –dijo dejando salir un suspiro, era consciente de que siendo una hibrida siempre tendría que mantenerse alerta, pero eso no significaba que le gustara andar quitándole la vida a cada persona que se le cruzara en el camino. Antes de morir sus padres alcanzaron a inculcarle alguna que otra habilidad de lucha, no mucho pero aunque sea la ayudo en sus años de infancia donde el escapar de demonios y humanos era algo de todos los días. Con los años logro perfeccionar sus técnicas tanto de Miko como de Kitsuni, aunque sabía que todavía había cosas que necesitaba aprender en especial los poderes de sacerdotisa ya que estos nunca se le facilitaron. Se había acostumbrado tanto a usar las enseñanzas de su padre que las de su madre parecían lagunas lejanas en su memoria. Y eso sin duda le traía problemas cuando la luna se esfumaba del cielo._

 _Miro con cariño el bastón que aun sujetaba en sus manos, había sido el último regalo de su padre, fue de mucha utilidad cuando se quedó sola, más de una vez este compañero le salvo la vida. Pero cuando llego al castillo, este al rodeado por millones de guardias las veinticuatro horas del día, podría decirse que se sintió segura para despegarse de él guardándola en su placar sabiendo que si algún día estuviera en riesgo este podría ayudarla como en los viejos tiempos._

 _Cerro sus ojos y coloco el bastón cerca de su pecho sosteniéndolo con ambas manos, una suave niebla lila cubría por completo la madera, pocos segundos después… –¡Funciono! –chillo contenta, ahí entre sus manos yacía una hermosa espada, la empuñadura era de plata y en su centro se encontraba tallado un zorro en su forma animal, la hoja era un poco más corta y ancha que la de una katana común podría asemejarse más a una wakizashi . Deslizo suavemente sus dedos encima de la hoja sintiendo el frio del metal, la espada seguía portando ese hermoso brillo y filo como si los años no la hubiesen siquiera afectado. Sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al leer la dedicatoria que tenía escrita en la empuñadura, abajo del imponente animal unas pequeñas palabras estaban talladas delicadamente_

 ** _"Mi princesa de las flores"_**

 _Un pequeño sollozo subió por su garganta queriendo salir pero logro reprimirlo llevándose la mano a la boca, no quería llorar, no podía ahora "No ahora no" pensó tratando de calmarse. No podía darse el lujo de equivocarse, tenía que mantenerse atenta, cualquier error y él podría descubrirla._

 _Un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo y el agarre tenía en su espada se fortaleció logrando que su mano adoptara un color blanco debido a la presión impuesta. Aun después de tantos años, él seguía invadiendo sus más profundos temores recordándole el sufrimiento que anhelaba olvidar, convirtiendo sus sueños en las peores pesadillas jamás imaginadas. Todo parecía tan real que perdió la cuenta de las veces en las que se despertaba siendo tan solo una niña indefensa, en medio de la noche con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sin nadie que estuviera ahí para calmarla. El único consuelo que le quedaba era volver a dormir porque era justo en ese preciso momento en el que él aparecía, como si hubiese escuchado su grito de auxilio, su héroe de ojos dorados se hacía presente, protegiéndola de ese monstro que la atormentaba, salvándola una y otra vez logrando que por un momento esa sensación de vacío que invadía su pecho se esfumara. ¿Quién pensaría que ahora sería justamente contra ese héroe que tendría que usar su espada? –Soy una tonta–se recrimino dejando salir una sonrisa irónica, jamás lo lastimaría eso ni siquiera tenía que pensarlo, era incapaz de provocarle alguna herida sin importar lo que el hiciera en contra de ella. Por eso mismo preparo algunos brebajes, serian de gran ayuda para conseguir lo que quería sin verse en la necesidad de lastimar a alguien._

 _Miro la espada una vez más antes de amarrarla con firmeza en su cintura, tomo un pequeño bolso que había preparado con anterioridad y se dispuso a continuar con su plan_

 _–Que gane el mejor perrito –dijo Ángel dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa antes de esfumarse en el aire._

 _Xxxx_

 _Segundos después reapareció en una hermosa pradera, el sol le pego de lleno haciendo que entrecerrara sus ojos en un intento de no quedarse ciega. Metió la mano adentro de su bolso sacando un pequeño libro "Oka-san" pensó la Miko con cariño pasando sus manos por el pequeño libro sintiendo la suavidad el cuero que lo cubría, el encuadernado era de un color marrón oscuro con algunos detalles en negro, lo abrió permitiendo que la luz del sol iluminara las ya amarillentas hojas debido a los pasos de los años. En su interior contenía todas las anotaciones que había logrado recolectar su madre a lo largo de toda su vida sobre las diferentes plantas y sus usos. Ese libro y la espada fue lo único que pudo salvar ese trágico día_

 _–Flor del sueño… flor del sueño –decía mientras pasaba con delicadeza sus dedos entre viejas las páginas para no romperlas con sus garras– ¡Aquí esta! –dijo contenta mientras veía una hermosa flor dibujada con tinta negra y abajo una pequeña descripción escrita con una letra muy clara y prolija –La flor del sueño, es una planta que habita en gran parte en el Reino del Oeste, sus pétalos rojos y su aroma particular logran destacarla fácilmente de la demás, es de mucha utilidad para dormir a algún humano o demonio de baja categoría pero si se sobrepasa la ingesta de esta la flor podría provocar una muerte por envenenamiento–leía atentamente cada palabra la ojiazul –Consecuencias: La planta afecta de manera diferente depende a la persona que la beba, si la víctima es un humano, este tranquilamente dormiría alrededor de un día y se despertaría con algún dolor leve de cabeza pero si la persona que la consume es un demonio el efecto es más corto y la bestia probablemente sufriría malestares estomacales durante algunos días hasta que el brebaje de la flor desaparezca por completo de su cuerpo–termino de leer la Miko para luego dejar salir un suspiro –No parece que haga nada grave, lo complicado va a ser como dársela a Jaken-sama sin que ese perrito gruñón me descubra –Se quejó la kitsuni mientras guardaba el cuaderno nuevamente en su bolso, tampoco era que tuviera otra opción solo tener cuidado y rezar para que ese hombre no la vea "Porque siempre termino así" Pensó la ojiazul frustrada, después de esto iba a pedirle tomarse unos bien merecidos días libre a La Lady. Sin más se escabullo en el inmenso bosque decidida a encontrar la dichosa flor._

 ** _Minutos después…_**

 _– ¿Sera esa? –dijo levantando la vista del libro unos segundos para ver una pequeña planta que había llamado su atención. La planta se mantenía aferrada a pesar del viento en el borde de una montaña rocosa, la luz del sol le pegaba de lleno haciendo que sus pétalos parezcan el mismísimo fuego. Ya había pasado varios árboles y en ninguno parecía haber algo que no fuera flores silvestres comunes o alguna hierba venenosa inofensiva –Tendré que acercarme más –desde donde estaba no podía visualizarla bien así que tomando impulso pego un salto terminando sujeta de una roca que sobresalía de la montaña para mantenerse agarrada, lentamente comenzó a trepar teniendo cuidado de donde pisaba –Ahg ya casi –dijo estirando su brazo lo más que podía en un intento de alcanzar la flor a pesar del intenso viento –¡La tengo! –chillo contenta al sentir la suavidad del tallo en su mano–Ahora solo tengo que –tartamudeo viendo la altura que la separaba del piso –Tranquila Mei tu puedes… despacio –trato de animarse la cocinera, por eso amaba teles trasportarse, la idea de terminar estampada contra el piso no le atraía mucho–Ya casi solo un poco más y…–pero algo que se movía lentamente por su brazo llamo su atención impidiendo que terminara de hablar –Una… una –tartamudeo la kitsuni sintiendo como su rostro perdía el color en cuestión de segundos al sentir al pequeño animal acercándose a su cuello–¡UNA ARAÑA! –grito a todo lo que daban sus pulmones mientras trataba de quitarse al horrible animal de encima lo más rápido posible. Desde que era pequeña esos espantosos insectos se habían convertido en uno de sus más grandes miedos, cada vez que aparecía uno salía huyendo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Todo paso tan rápido que no fue consiente cuando la roca de la cual se sostenía se partía, segundos después de escucho a si misma gritando mientras caía en picada, sostuvo la flor contra su pecho mientras que con su mano alcanzo a sostenerse de una pequeña rama que sobre salía –Es-estuvo cerca –tartamudeo aliviada, teniendo más cuidado esta vez comenzó a bajar la poca distancia que le quedaba en relación con el piso –Gracias a kami –suspiro contenta mientras miraba la flor con una gran sonrisa_

 _xxxxx_

 ** _Mientras tanto el príncipe Masshiro…_**

 _Ya llevaba varias horas caminando, el palacio del Oeste había quedado inmerso en la lejanía siendo tan solo un pequeño punto entre el inmenso bosque. Los soldados seguían al príncipe sin ni siquiera hablar, desde que salieron del castillo el hanyou no dijo ni una palabra y Jaken al verlo opto por callar sabiendo de antemano que pasaría si le preguntaba sobre lo que dijo La Lady_

 ** _"…la amas, te enamoraste de Ángel…"_** _Esas palabras dicha hace tan solo unas horas por su madre se repetían sin cesar en su cabeza. ¿La amaba? ¿Se había enamorado de esa extraña mujer? Como si una respuesta a su pregunta fuera los recuerdos de esa noche en la cueva lo invadieron. Tal vez ella lo habría olvidado pero ¡Él no!, no podría olvidarla ni aunque quisiera, su hermoso cuerpo y sus tibias manos acariciando su pecho. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en su rostro mientras se relamía los labios deseosos evocando ese dulce sabor de los labios de su Ángel tan suaves y cálidos, daría lo que fuera para que ese mágico rose se volviera a repetir. Estaba perdido, esa joven causaba estragos en él cada vez la veía y se maldecía por eso, él ya había besado a varias mujeres a lo largo de su vida ¿Qué es lo que hacía que este vez fuera diferente? Ella, porque era ella, no era una princesa o una mujer de gran poder y prestigio esta vez la mujer que le robaba el pensamiento y hasta el aliento era una ojiazul torpe, charlatana y muy hermosa ¿Como hizo esa mujer para colarse en sus pensamientos todo el día? Ni siquiera lo sabía, se sentía como un tonto buscando a alguien que claramente no quería ser encontrado pero algo lo impulsaba a seguir a pesar de lo que las demás personas dijeran o pensaran de él._

 _De repente un horrible sonido perturbo la calma en la que se encontraba el grupo de viajeros, sacando al príncipe de sus pensamientos_

 _–Príncipe Masshiro –llamo un soldado al peliplateado que ni siquiera se había perturbado por semejante sonido_

 _–Vallan a ver qué pasa –Ordeno Masshiro secamente, por fin tenía una excusa deshacerse de esos molestos soldados por algunos minutos. Tendría que hablar con su padre seriamente sobre este tema no era ningún niño para que una niñera estuviera vigilándolo para eso ya tenía suficiente con Jaken. Además había algo que tenía que solucionar cuanto antes y no quería tener que esos molestos soldados estuvieran husmeando. Se volteo y miro a Jaken, solo esperaba sus suposiciones no fueran ciertas_

 _–Jaken habla–ordeno fríamente mirando al pequeño demonio verde que se había quedado a su lado perdido en sus pensamiento. Dejo salir un bufido molesto al ver como Jaken parecía no haberle prestado ni la más mínima atención, todo esto ya le estaba colmando la poco paciencia que tenía –¡Jaken! Dime ya que está pasando –dijo el hanyou sobresaltando al pequeño demonio_

 _–No sé de qué habla príncipe –respondió Jaken nervioso al ver la mirada que le lanzaba el hanyou_

 _–Acaso tratas de mentirme Jaken –dijo Masshiro haciendo tronar sus manos sin quitarle los ojos de encima al demonio que parecía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento. Desde que empezaron el viaje Jaken no había dejado de mirarlo y eso ya le enfurecía suficiente cosas tenía ya en la cabeza para además bancarse al sirviente de su padre mirándolo como si lo cuestionara ¡Si tenía que decirle algo que se lo dijera!_

 _– ¡Jamás príncipe osaría a hacer algo así! – se apresuró a responder el demonio_

 _–Hmm… entonces habla de una vez sino quieres que te mate –amenazo Masshiro fríamente, pasaron los segundos y el demonio no hablaba aumentando aún más el enojo en el hanyou – ¡Jaken! –llamo con voz grave preparando sus garras para sacarle las palabras a la fuerza de ser necesario_

 _–¡Hablare, hablare pero por favor no me mate! –chillo el demonio haciendo un exagerada reverencia –Yo solo estaba pensando en lo que la moco digo su Señora Madre dijo esta tarde sobre Ángel –hablo el demonio con rapidez pero enseguida se arrepintió al ver la mirada que le daba el hijo de su Amo Bonito –Igual sé que eso no es cierto porque habría de fijarse un hombre tan importante como usted príncipe teniendo tantas princesas a su alrededor en una mocosa como –pero el demonio no pudo continuar con su acelerado discurso debido a un fuerte golpe que recibió en la cabeza producto de una roca lanzada por un enfurecido hanyou "Estúpido Jaken" pensó Masshiro frunciendo el ceño al ver que sus sospechas eran ciertas_

 _–Ve a ver que sucedió con los soldados –ordeno fríamente para luego sentarse en la base de un árbol con una de las piernas flexionada_

 _–Enseguida Amo Bonito digo Príncipe –obedeció Jaken levantándose lo más rápido posible y perdiéndose en el bosque ante la mirada atenta del hijo del Lord._

 _Xxxxx_

 _–Soldados ¿Dónde están? –Gritaba Jaken tratando de encontrar a los hombre a pesar de la poca luz que había – ¿Dónde se abran metido estos hombres? –tenía que apurarse no quería volver a provocar el enojo del hijo de su Amo, este había heredado las malas costumbres de su padre, lanzándole y pegándole cada vez que decía algo que no debía y con los años parecía que los golpes dolían cada vez más –¡Soldados! –grito mientras se acercaba a un descampado que era suavemente iluminado por las pocos rayos de sol que aun habían–P-ero pero… ¿Qué paso aquí? –chillo el pequeño demonio verde al ver a los hombres que los acompañaban tirados en el piso inconscientes. Un sonido proveniente de los árboles que rodeaban el valle lo alerto, sujeto con firmeza su báculo de dos cabezas dispuesto a quemar a quien haya sido el responsable de esto – ¿Quién anda ahí? –pregunto Jaken tratando de parecer valiente a pesar de que su voz salio temblorosa –Bestia ya te oí sal de ahí sino quieres que –decía el fiel sirviente del Lord apuntando hacia donde había provenido el ruido_

 _–No creí que fuera tan fea como para ser llamada bestia –exclamo la mujer como si le hubiera dolido el comentario para luego saltar de la rama en la que estaba permitiendo que la poca luz que había iluminara su rostro cubierto por una mascara_

 _–A-Ángel –tartamudeo el demonio asombrado por la repentina aparición de la mujer –¿Qué crees que estás haciendo aquí mocosa? ¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste? –chillo Jaken serio apuntando con su báculo a la hermosa mujer_

 _–Oiga no grite me va dejar sorda –se quejó la kitsuni llevándose las manos a los oídos –Solo vine a pasear ¿Qué acaso eso es un delito? El reino del Oeste es muy bonito –explico mientras se cruzaba de brazos_

 _–Ni creas que vas a poder engañar al Gran Jaken con eso Ángel–chillo provocando la risa de la ojiazul_

 _–Si tiene razón debí haber pensado una excusa mejor, me disculpo por eso Jaken-sama pero no tuve mucho tiempo –dijo la joven de forma burlona haciendo una reverencia_

 _–Mocosa maleducada ya verás ¡BACULO DE DOZ CABEZAS! –el fuego enseguida salió expulsado del báculo que sostenía el demonio para ir directo a la joven mujer pero esta con gran rapidez desapareció y apareció detrás del demonio, tomándolo los hombros recito el hechizo_

 _–Paralizado_

 ** _Flash Back…_**

 ** _Enseguida los soldados acataron las órdenes dadas por el hijo de su Amo adentrándose en el inmenso bosque. No tardaron mucho en dar con el causante de tan horrible sonido, una asquerosa bestia gruñía de forma grotesca mientras sostenía en sus gigantescas manos a una joven humana que hacia lo imposible para soltarse de su captor_**

 ** _–¡Ayúdenme por favor! –gritaba desesperada la joven mientras veía a los soldados sacar sus espadas. Estos con gran habilidad se deshicieron de la bestia en cuestión de segundos, uno de ellos alcanzo a tomar a la joven en brazos impidiendo que callara al suelo y se lastimara. Desde que la Lady había asumido el ayudar a los humanos se había convertido en una regla, aquel que osara atacar una aldea siendo soldado del Lord Sseshomaru tendría que enfrentar no solo la ira del demonio sino también la de su esposa_**

 ** _–Señorita… ¿Se encuentra bien?_** _– **pregunto el hombre mirando a la joven en sus brazos, al no recibir respuesta alguna trato de bajarla para ver si esta se encontraba herida pero la joven se aferró a él con gran fuerza impidiéndoselo**_

 ** _–Se-señorita… ¿Qué hace? –tartamudeo el pobre guerrero al sentir el cálido aliento de la humana en su cuello poniéndole la piel de gallina_**

 ** _–Muchas gracias –la dulce voz de la mujer junto con la calidez que emanaba de su cuerpo dejo paralizado al pobre soldado –Tengo mucha suerte de a ver encontrado hombres tan valientes como ustedes_** _– **hablo la humana dulcemente permitiéndole ver su rostro al soldado, sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda y su cabello negro caía con suavidad por su espalda llegando a rozar las manos del hombre** – **Y** **dígame …–** **su voz salió suave atontando al pobre hombre** – **Podría conocer el nombre de mi salvador** – **le susurró al oído con voz coqueta mientras deslizaba sus manos por encima de la armadura que cubría el pecho del demonio**_

 ** _–Sasuke… Me llamo Sasuke –tartamudeo nervioso el guerrero al sentir como las manos de la mujer dejaban su armadura y se dirigían a su pelo deslizando suavemente sus manos entre sus cabellos_**

 ** _–Es un muy lindo nombre, Sasuke-kun –dijo la humana dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa sin apartar sus ojos de los del guerrero para luego acariciar con delicadeza su mejilla –Sasuke-kun permítame recompensarlo por tal acto de valentía, no sería correcto de mí no hacerlo … ¿No lo crees? –sus labios estaban tan cerca que podía sentir claramente el aliento de hermosa mujer rozar los suyos –Sasu-kuuun–su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza al ver como la humana se acercaba cada vez más –Que le parece si les invito a usted y a sus amigos a tomar algo –y antes de que el soldado pudiera reaccionar la mujer se soltó de sus brazos y se acercó a un pequeño bolso que había quedado en el piso debido a la bestia que la había acechado_**

 ** _–Hace poco compre en una de las aldeas vecinas este Sake dicen que es de muy buena calidad –explico la joven sin dejar de sonreír_**

 ** _–Señorita tendrá que disculparnos pero estamos en servicio y el príncipe nos espera –explico amablemente otro soldado al ver como su amigo se había quedado paralizado en el lugar con el rostro rojo_**

 ** _–Debe ser muy difícil estar bajo las órdenes del Lord Sseshomaru –hablo la mujer –Pero tómense un descanso ¿Si? Les prometo que no se arrepentirán –agarro unos pequeños vasos mientras se acercaba a los hombre de forma seductora –Dejen por un momento solo a ese príncipe amargado y gruñón y quédense conmigo ¿Si? –dijo sin dejar de sonreí entregando unos de los vasos al soldado que la miraba embelesado._**

 ** _Antes de que fueran conscientes de lo que hacían, los guerreros se dejaron hechizar por la hermosa humana que tenían enfrente tomando "El Sake" que ella les estaba ofreciendo_**

 ** _–Dulce sueños soldados –dijo la "Humana" viendo como estos caían desmayados uno al lado del otro y sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro se deshizo del disfraz que la mantenía oculta –Quien diría que sería tan útil –dijo el Ángel con un gran sonrisa mirando la botella que había preparado con la infusión de la flor del sueño_**

 ** _Fin del flash back…_**

 _Estuvo tentada a reírse, pero se contuvo al ver al demonio que no le quitaba la mirada de encima. No había sido difícil engañar a esos hombres, pueden que sean fuertes pero cuando se trataba de inteligencia aun había cosas que tenían que aprender. Miro al joven soldado que la había salvado dormir plácidamente como si nada pasara, había sido tan tierno. Fue bastante notorio para ella como el pobre hombre se ponía cada vez más nervioso con sus caricias ¿Por qué su príncipe no podía ser tan dulce y amable como Sasuke-kun? "Porque es un perro amargado y gruñon" se respondió a si misma dejando salir un suspiro resignada._

 _No era momento para pensar en esas cosas, estaba ahí para algo mucho más importante. Miro al demonio que trataba con todas sus fuerzas deshacerse del hechizo que lo mantenía prisionero_

 _–Es inútil Jaken-sama por más que lo intente no podrá librarse tan fácilmente de mi hechizo **–** dijo la hanyou sacando la botella de "Sake" junto con un pequeño cuenco de madera de su bolso_

 ** _–¡_** _Ya verás mocosa cuando se entere el Amo Bonito de lo que has hecho te matara! –amenazo Jaken convencido de lo que decía_

 _–El Lord Sseshomaru –dijo la mujer sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, si el demonio tan solo supiera que El Lord era consiente de todo lo que estaba haciendo no haría falta la flor para dormirlo porque Jaken-sama seguro terminaría desmayándose de la impresión – ¿Sabe lo que es esto Jaken-sama? –pregunto la joven mostrando unos pequeños pétalos rojos que sostenía con cuidado en su mano. Había dividido los pétalos de flor con tal de que le alcanzaran para dormir a tantos demonios, la botella de Sake solo tenía tres pequeños pétalos había disminuido la cantidad ya que necesitaba que los soldados se despertaran y poder armar su coartada. El príncipe sospecharía si veía que Jaken no había quedado inconsciente como los demás._

 _–¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer mocosa? –cuestiono el sirviente ignorando la pregunta que le había hecho la mujer al ver como esta llenaba el cuenco con lo que a simple vista parecía ser Sake y hundía los pétalos de la flor haciendo que este líquido adoptara un color tan rojo como la misma sangre_

 _–No lo tome como algo personal Jaken-sama solo necesito tomar prestado su lugar por un momento –explico la mujer acercándose al demonio con el cuenco en las manos_

 _–¿Qué es eso? Ni se te ocurra mocosa –chillaba Jaken asustado al ver que no podía moverse y la joven acercaba ese extraño líquido a sus labios, por más que trato de impedirlo la misteriosa bebida se deslizo rápidamente por su boca quemándole la garganta –¿Qué… me diste? –susurro el sirviente al sentir como la fuerza parecía esfumarse de su cuerpo_

 _–Dulce sueños… Jaken-sama –susurro el Angel con voz suave al ver como el demonio caía desmayado al piso_

 ** _Continuara…_**

 ** _Hola soy Mena y este es un nuevo capítulo de Una simple doncella, mil disculpas por haber tardado en actualizar pero resulta que me fui de vacaciones y a pesar de haber de haber llevado mi computadora conmigo con la idea de seguir escribiendo halla, me olvide el cargador en mi casa (Aplausos para la chica más inteligente del mundo XD) Gracias a dios el chico de recepción que atendía el hotel donde me quedaba me presto uno y con eso pude continuar escribiendo. A pesar de las excursiones y las salidas a la noche para recorrer la ciudad pude hacerme un tiempo y cuando gran parte de la gente del hotel dormía o salía a la tarde yo escribía tranquilamente con mis auriculares puestos ajena al mundo que me rodeaba._**

 ** _¿Qué les pareció la escena de Mei con los soldados? Esta chica ha demostrado no ser tan inocente como parece. No puedo evitar pensar que haría Masshiro si se enterara aunque está claro que Mei solo actuó con esos hombres para poder dormirlos, pero una escena de celos del hanyou no vendría mal (será uno de los pendientes junto con el masaje que tengo para esta historia). Esta kitsuni esta claro que guarda mucho secretos ¿Saben de qué monstro habla ella?¿Y el héroe que la salva? (Déjenme en los comentarios sus respuestas)_**

 ** _Me pone muy feliz saber que cada vez son más los que se animan a dejar tan hermosos comentarios. He de contarle que he leído sus peticiones, todos quieren un poco de pasión entre esta inusual pareja y quien no, a mí también me encantaría que el príncipe deje de lado su orgullo y se deje hechizar por los encantos de Mei pero para eso falta un poco asi que tengan paciencia mis amigos lectores. Les aseguro que he estado haciendo hace mucho tiempo borradores para este tipo de escena y cada vez me salen mejor así que una vez que los suba quiero estar segura de que quedo perfecto y que supero por mil veces el "beso" que se dieron en el lago o el de la cueva._**

 ** _Muchas gracias a "Flemie" , "icoshimy" ( muchas gracias por tan hermoso comentario) , "gcfavela" , "Gaby" , "Lirio"(me alegra saber que estas a favor del masaje relagante ;) ) Y "Guest". Espero no olvidarme de nadie, no me anda muy bien internet y estos son los comentarios que me llegaron. Como siempre cualquier duda, petición o crítica no tengo ningún problema en leerla mientras eso no signifique SPOILER._**

 ** _Bueno con eso me despido y como compensación por haberme esperado les dejo un poco de uno de los tanto borradores que escribí de una noche apasionada entre el príncipe de hielo y su Angel_**

 _–Has sido un perrito muy bueno mi príncipe, te mereces una recompensa –dijo Mei con voz coqueta mientras miraba al hombre que permanecía inmóvil bajo suyo debido al hechizo que le había hecho, con delicadeza llevo su mano al rostro del hanyou quitando la venda que cubría sus hermosos ojos dorados. Masshiro abrió y cerró sus ojos un minuto acostumbrándose a la poca luz que dejaba entrar las ventanas de su habitación. Un ronco gruñido salió desde lo fondo de su pecho al ver a la hermosa mujer encima suyo completamente desnuda, su cabello suelto caía desordenado por su espada y sus ojos brillaban dándole un aspecto salvaje y juguetón_

 _–Hola cariño –su voz salió suave como si de un susurro se tratase alterando aún más al pobre hombre que anhelaba moverse_

 _–Mi Ángel –su voz ronca provoco que un cosquilleo recorriera a la mujer de los pies a la cabeza pero a pesar de eso no deshizo el hechizo… **este juego recién comienza**_

 ** _Bueno mis amigos lectores me despido eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos pronto besos … Mena_**


	13. El reino del Norte, parte 2

**Los personajes de este fan-fic son propiedad de RumikoTakahashi , utilizados solamente para el fin del entretenimiento … Mena123**

 **Capítulo 13: El reino del Norte… parte 2**

 ** _Esto sucedía en "Una simple doncella"_**

 ** _Miro al demonio que trataba con todas sus fuerzas deshacerse del hechizo que lo mantenía prisionero_**

 ** _–Es inútil Jaken-sama por más que lo intente no podrá librarse tan fácilmente de mi hechizo –dijo la hanyou sacando la botella de "Sake" junto con un pequeño cuenco de madera de su bolso_**

 ** _–¡Ya verás mocosa cuando se entere el Amo Bonito de lo que has hecho te matara! –amenazo Jaken convencido de lo que decía_**

 ** _–El Lord Sseshomaru –dijo la mujer sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, si el demonio tan solo supiera que El Lord era consiente de todo lo que estaba haciendo no haría falta la flor para dormirlo porque Jaken-sama seguro terminaría desmayándose de la impresión – ¿Sabe lo que es esto Jaken-sama? –pregunto la joven mostrando unos pequeños pétalos rojos que sostenía con cuidado en su mano. Había dividido los pétalos de flor con tal de que le alcanzaran para dormir a tantos demonios, la botella de Sake solo tenía tres pequeños pétalos había disminuido la cantidad ya que necesitaba que los soldados se despertaran y poder armar su coartada. El príncipe sospecharía si veía que Jaken no había quedado inconsciente como los demás._**

 ** _–¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer mocosa? –cuestiono el sirviente ignorando la pregunta que le había hecho la mujer al ver como esta llenaba el cuenco con lo que a simple vista parecía ser Sake y hundía los pétalos de la flor haciendo que este líquido adoptara un color tan rojo como la misma sangre_**

 ** _–No lo tome como algo personal Jaken-sama solo necesito tomar prestado su lugar por un momento –explico la mujer acercándose al demonio con el cuenco en las manos_**

 ** _–¿Qué es eso? Ni se te ocurra mocosa –chillaba Jaken asustado al ver que no podía moverse y la joven acercaba ese extraño líquido a sus labios, por más que trato de impedirlo la misteriosa bebida se deslizo rápidamente por su boca quemándole la garganta –¿Qué… me diste? –susurro el sirviente al sentir como la fuerza parecía esfumarse de su cuerpo_**

 ** _–Dulce sueños… Jaken-sama –susurro el Angel con voz suave al ver como el demonio caía desmayado al piso_**

 _Tomo en sus brazos al fiel sirviente del Lord y se esfumo en el aire, segundos después reapareció en el estudio del demonio, una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver como el Lord abrió los ojos asombrado por su repentina aparición. Pero solo fue cuestión de segundos antes de que este volviera adoptar su característica semblantede indiferencia_

 _–Veo que conseguiste lo que querías_ ** _–_** _hablo fríamente volviendo su atención a los papeles que estaba revisando antes de que la extraña mujer interrumpiera su tranquilidad_

 ** _–_** _¿Pensó que no lo lograría Lord Sseshomaru? –Cuestiono la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa mientras dejaba recostado al inconsciente demonio en un sillón–Creo haberle advertido que no me subestimara Mi Lord –Sseshomaru frunció el ceño al escuchar esa voz llena de burla y confianza como si la joven no fuese capaz de ver a quien se estaba dirigiendo. Tonta mujer si así él lo quisiera todo esto saldría a la luz y lo más probable es que ella terminaría perdiendo. Pero por ahora no lo haría, al menos no hasta saber bien que era todo ese misterio que rodeaba la mujer que volvía loco a su hijo._

 _–Lo mismo debería decirte Ángel, mi hijo no es un hombre que puedas engañar tan fácilmente como un puñado de soldados –hablo fríamente el demonio mientras se echaba hacia atrás en la silla, no se necesitaba ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta que no solo Jaken había sido víctima de la misteriosa mujer._

 _Nunca había mandado a su hijo solo a ningún reino, no confiaba en nadie, jamás podría saberse cuando un enemigo suyo quisiera hacerse presente y aunque era consciente de que su hijo ya no era ningún niño que necesitara de su protección, no iba a permitirse tomar riesgos innecesarios_

 _–Lo tengo muy en claro eso Lord Sseshomaru, no sería divertido si fuera de otra forma –respondió la joven como si de un juego se tratase_

 _– ¿Qué es lo que buscas con todo esto? ¿Qué es lo que ganas? –su grave voz inundo la habitación después de estar varios minutos en completo silencio –Este no es un simple juego mi hijo va a enserio, te quiere tras las rejas y lo único que haces es provocarlo más –se acercó lentamente a la mujer que no se notaba que tuviera intención alguna de contestar y solo se quedaba quieta mirándolo a los ojos–No sé si llamar valentía o idiotez a todo esto que estás haciendo_

 _–Llámelo como quiera no me importa pero no pienso echarme atrás, si eso es lo que quiere –su voz sonó fría, decidida, provocando que una pequeña mueca parecida a una sonrisa se asomara en el rostro inexpresivo del demonio. Cualquiera que lo viera sabría que esto no era buena señal y sin dudarlo habría salido huyendo lo más rápido posible, lejos del Lord. Pero la kitsuni solo se quedó sin bajarle la mirada en ningún momento algo que hasta él podía aceptar que era digno de admirar_

 _–Hmm… Me tiene sin cuidado lo que hagas Ángel – la joven dejo ver una pequeña sonrisa al comentario tan frio del Lord, no esperaba menos de este demonio, si había algo que había aprendido después de estar tantos años en el castillo es que el Lord no se andaba con vueltas para decir las cosas, le interesaba muy poco lo que la otra persona pudiera pensar de él._

 _–Le agradezco su preocupación Mi Lord –respondió con ironía viendo como el hombre se sentaba nuevamente en su escritorio –No pretendo provocar problemas, solo busco respuestas por lo que su hijo me hizo –era lógico lo que ella estaba haciendo ¿Porque todos querían pararla? –No se le olvide que fue el príncipe el que empezó esta guerra no yo_

 _–Y vos la terminaras –la sonrisa de la joven le confirmo lo que él estaba pensando, esto recién empezaba_

 _–Me encantaría quedarme y seguir conversando Lord Sseshomaru pero no quiero hacer esperar al príncipe dicen que saco la misma poca paciencia que su padre –dijo con burla el Angel recibiendo un bufido molesto por parte del Lord –Además… no queremos preocupar a La Lady –hablo al reconocer un suave aroma a flores que avanzabalentamente por los pasillos hacia donde estaban ellos –No se preocupe por su sirviente dormirá a lo sumo un día completo y después tendrá algunos malestares hasta que la infusión de la flor desaparezca de su cuerpo –explico la Miko mientras el Lord desviaba su vista al demonio que dormía plácidamente en el sillón –Nos volveremos a ver Amo Sseshomaru –y sin más la joven se esfumo en el aire dejando atrás a un demonio desmayado y otro completamente molesto_

 _–Mi señor –una dulce voz llamo la atención del demonio que levanto la vista de sus papeles para ver a su mujer parada en la entrada mirándolo extrañada –¿Está todo bien Mi Lord? ¿Paso algo malo? ¿Por qué Jaken-sama está aquí? –cuestiono la humana, había entrado al estudio y su esposo parecía no haberse ni dado por enterado algo muy poco común en él ya que nunca dejaba de estar en alerta. No fue hasta que lo llamo varias veces que pareció reaccionar. Además Jaken-sama estaba dormido en el sillón ¡eso nunca había pasado! mucho menos porque este sillón era donde ellos en más de un arrebato de pasión terminaban ahí con tal de no perder tiempo hasta llegar a la habitación y su esposo no dejaba que nadie se sentara ahí además de ella ._

 _Sseshomaru alzo una ceja extrañado al ver como su mujer no apartaba la vista del sillón donde estaba su sirviente y se ponía cada vez más roja "Humanos" pensó dejando salir un suspiro, sin importar los años que haya estado con su esposa aun lo seguía sorprendiendo. Su padre debe estar riéndosele desde la tumba, casado con una humana y dos hijos hanyou. Aquel que se haya atrevido a decir que él terminaría así seguramente lo hubiese matado por tal "ofensa" pero ahora… miro una vez más a su esposa tan despistada como siempre esta nunca se daba cuenta de las miradas que le daba cuando estaba "leyendo" los pergaminos que les llegaban de distintos reinos y dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa… Ahora no los cambiaría por nada del mundo_

 _–No pasa nada de lo que debas preocuparte Rin –dijo llamando la atención de la humana, dejo los papeles apoyados en el escritorio restándole importancia. La conocía bastante para saber que no estaba conforme con la respuesta que le dio, el hecho de que Jaken llegara sin Masshiro alertaba a su mujer de que algo no estaba del todo está bien_

 _–Sseshomaru –si definitivamente su mujer no estaba muy contenta con la respuesta que le dio, la vio acercarse al él con el ceño fruncido y las manos en la cintura. Tenía que pensar algo rápido, la curiosidad inagotable de Rin muy pocas veces significaba algo bueno_

 _–Sseshomaru ¿Dónde está mi hijo? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué Jaken-sama está aquí? –una tras otra pregunta salió de la boca de la mujer que se molestaba cada vez más al no recibir respuesta alguna por parte del Lord – ¡Sseshomaru responde sino quieres terminar durmiendo en el…! – pero antes que la humana pudiera terminar con su amenaza el demonio de un rápido movimiento la atrajo a su regazo y capturo sus labios en un apasionado beso, Rin dejo salir un chillido sorprendida por la acción de su esposo, pero no tardó mucho en responder a tan demandante beso que le deba su esposo, enterrando sus manos en el largo cabello plateado del Lord recibiendo un pequeño gruñido como respuesta –Q-que… fue –trato de hablar una vez que se separaron pero su corazón iba a mil por hora por la falta de oxígeno impidiéndole que pudiera decir cualquier palabra coherente ._

 _El Lord ni siquiera se molestó en responder, se paró con su mujer en brazos y miro una vez más el lugar donde dormía el sirviente antes de dirigirse a la humana._

 _–No va a ser necesario el sillón Rin –su voz aterciopelada y sus hermosos ojos dorados viajando a la pequeña porción de piel que se dejaba ver entre esas costosas telas altero aún más la pobre humana que solo opto por ocultar su rostro en el cuello del peliplateado mientras decía su nombre suavemente. Sin perder tiempo la afirmo aún más sobre su pecho ycon gran rapidez se perdió por los pasillos del castillo… Tal vez debería hacer callar a su esposa más seguido_

 __O_O_O__

 _Miro a los soldados que aún permanecían desmayados, tal vez fueron demasiados pétalos pero tenía que asegurarse que estuvieran dormidos hasta que ella volviera de dejar al pequeño demonio verde. Pego un salto terminando sentada en una de las ramas del árbol que había utilizado para esperar a Jaken. La oscuridad y el gran follaje de este la ayudaba a ocultar perfectamente su pequeño cuerpo. Levanto la mirada al cielo, las primeras estrellas se asomaban tímidamente._

 _Dejo salir un suspiro mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza y se revolvía el pelo frustrada, por esta vez había optado llevarlo suelto algo muy poco común en ella debido a su trabajo. Su cabello le llegaba casi a la mitad de la espalda terminando en algunas pequeñas ondas que se movían traviesamente debido al viento que soplaba._

 _Las palabras del Lord aun rondaban por su cabeza, no iba a negar que tenía miedo eso sería una estupidez de su parte. El hecho que ampliara su búsqueda complicaba aúnmás las cosas ahora no solo tenía el Reino del Oeste persiguiéndola sino que también se sumaba el Reino del Norte, no dudaba de que el príncipe lograra convencer al Lord Takemaru para que lo ayudara y ella tendría que ingeniársela para no terminar tras las rejas. Aun no podía creer que todo esto terminara así, cuando decidió cantar esa noche no se le paso por la cabeza que poco tiempo después estaría huyendo de un príncipe y mucho menos que Ángel volvería a aparecer. Había cantado y lo había visto, no buscaba nada máspero parece que el destino se había encaprichado con ella._

 _Momentos como este la idea de que Ángel desapareciera de su vida se le hacía tentadora, ¿Qué pasaría si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás? Cuando las únicas preocupaciones que tenía era preparar la cena para los grandes banquetes que daban Los Lores, cuando podía presentarse enfrente del príncipe sin preocuparse de que el la reconociera. Podría tranquilamente esfumarse hasta que él se cansara de buscarla, estaba segura que jamás la encontraría ¿Qué razón tendría para fijarse en la servidumbre de su padre? Ningunapero…_

 _El nudo que llevaba hace tiempo en la garganta parecía ampliarse cada vez más. Debajo de esa mascara, de esa actitud burlona y altanera que Ángel se empeñaba a mostrar a los demás Mei se encontraba herida. Su corazón parecía romperse como si se tratara del más frágil cristal, había caído como cualquier tonta enamorada, ilusionándose ¡Pensando que al fin había logrado ver másallá de esa mascara de hielo que lo caracterizaba! Pero solo término chocando con fuerza contra una enorme pared que se alzaba orgullosa, su indiferencia, su odio fue lo único que gano además de un corazón lastimado_

 _Ya estaba harta de esconderse, de pasar por su lado y que él ni siquiera se molestara en voltearse a mirarla como si ella no fuera más que un insecto que ni siquiera merecía de su atención! Le dolía todo lo que él estaba haciendo, una parte suyo quería llorar encerrada en su habitación y no salir jamás como si de una pequeña niña se tratase pero otra gritaba desesperada en su interior, molesta, herida pero decidida a seguir luchando hasta conseguir lo que quería ¡Que él la escuchara! Necesitaba hablar con él y tal vez así encontrar un poco de paz para su mente, después de eso no le importaría desaparecer. Buscaría otro trabajo y se alejaría lo más lejos posible de ese hombre que solo lograba traerle sufrimiento a su alma_

 _No tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando cuando un sonido parecido aun quejido llamo su atención, bajo la vista hacia los hombres que parecían comenzar a despertar de su letargo, sin perder tiempo bajo del árbol de un salto. Los soldados ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de su presencia, al parecer estaban más ocupados tratando de calmar el dolor que invadía sus cuerpos que voltear para atrás a mirarla._

 _Cerró sus ojos y respiro profundo intentando con todas sus fuerzas ocultar ese nudo que se había formado en su garganta, dejando que Ángel tomara su lugar y que Mei escondiera todo ese dolor que la agobiaba en lo más recóndito de su cuerpo._

 _Dejando salir una pequeña sonrisa Ángel chasqueo sus dedos permitiendo que una espesa niebla la cubriera por completo, una vez que la neblina se disipo ya no quedaba rastro de la hermosa mujer en su lugar permanecía una pequeño demonio verde con una báculo entre sus escuálidas manos_

 _– ¡Soldados! –chillo el " pequeño demonio" enseguida los hombres se paralizaron al escuchar la voz del fiel sirviente del Lord detrás de ellos – ¡Como se les ocurre ponerse a dormir!, ¡Cuando se entere el Amo Bonito de lo que han hecho todos van a ser castigados! – amenazo el demonio moviendo su báculo de dos cabezas,los hombres a pesar de los mareos que los invadía se pararon y se pusieron firmes enseguida haciendo una fila enfrente del demonio_

 _–Jaken-sama nosotros –trato de explicar avergonzado uno de los soldados pero el sirviente lo detuvo_

 _–¡No quiero escuchar sus excusas soldado!Tiene que agradecer que fui yo quien los encontró y no el príncipe sino ninguno estaría vivo en este momento –los soldados sintieron sus rostros palidecer al imaginar en la posible reacción que habría tenido el hijo del Lord de haberlos visto así –Andando no hagan que el príncipe pierda más de su valioso tiempo por su culpa –ordeno Jaken secamente, los guerreros sin decir ni una palabra pasaron por al lado del demonio completamente abochornados por haber sido engañados tan fácilmente por una hermosa mujer_

 _"Esto va a ser divertido" pensó la kitsuni dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa, tal vez debería tomar más seguido el lugar de Jaken-sama y con eso en mente se dispuso a seguirles el paso a los guerreros_

 __O_O_O__

 ** _Mientras tanto en el valle_**

 _Ya era la tercera vez que un gruñido escapaba de la boca del príncipe del Oeste. Había tratado de todas las formas sacar a esa mujer de su cabeza, pero las palabras de su madre y ahora también las de su sirviente hacia que le fuera imposible esa tarea, hasta por un momento le pareció oler el dulce aroma a flores silvestres que caracterizaba a la joven ojiazul cerca de donde él estaba "Definitivamente me está volviendo loco" pensó frunciendo el ceño, casi podía ver a la mujer enfrente suyo riéndosele en la cara. Eso junto con el hecho que los soldados todavía no volvían retrasándole en su viaje lo enfurecía de sobremanera. Estaba por levantarse e ir a buscar a esos incompetentes, cuando un aroma conocido lo detuvo en el acto_

 _–¡Príncipe aquí traigo a los –chillaba contento el fiel sirviente mientras trataba de acercarse lo más rápido posible a su Amo a pesar de sus cortas extremidades. Pero antes de que el pequeño demonio fuera capaz de terminar la frase una roca fue lanzada con fuerza impactándole de lleno en su frente logrando que cayera secamente al piso._

 _Mei se llevó su ahora pequeña mano verde al lugar del golpe tratando de calmar el dolor, estaba tan concentrada en su actuación que ni siquiera fue capaz de ver la roca para poder esquivarla a tiempo. Sintió como su frente parecía hincharse dejando en su lugar un hermoso y enorme chichón. Se levantó tambaleante mientras se frotaba el lugar del golpe, sus ojos no perdieron tiempo y se dirigieron al futuro Lord que parecía más ocupado regañando a los soldados que preocupado por lo que le hizo. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para contenerse y no decirle unas cuantas verdades a ese perro idiota, ¡ya iba a ver cuándo tuviera su cuerpo! No tendría piedad._

 _De la mejor manera que pudo se acercó hasta ponerse al lado del príncipe, los soldados permanecían en fila con la mirada en el suelo sin tener intención alguna por mirar o replicar lo que el futuro Lord decía "¿Porque esta tan molesto? " pensó la kitsuni sin entender, puede que los soldados habían de alguna forma desobedecido la orden que él les había dado pero tampoco era para tanto los pobres guerreros parecían que en cualquier momento se desmayarían por la mirada que el ojidorado les daba._

 _No pudo evitar sentirse culpable después de todo ellos habían caído ingenuamente bajo su hechizo al igual que lo hizo Jaken-sama. Pero no podía hacer nada más que callarse hasta que llegara el momento de que Ángel apareciera_

 _–Que no se vuelva a repetir ¿Entendido?–dijo Masshiro fríamente_

 _–Si señor –dijeron todos a coro mientras hacían una pequeña reverencia, sin más que decir Masshiro se dispuso a seguir su camino siendo rápidamente seguido por los hombres y el pequeño demonio verde_

 __O_O_O__

 _La luna se alzaba orgullosa en el cielo alumbrando tenuemente el camino de los viajeros, como lo supuso la kitsuni, el príncipe llego al la frontera ni bien la noche se mostro en todo su esplendor._

 _No fue complicado pasar al Reino del Norte, los soldados pertenecientes al Lord Takemaru enseguida reconocieron al futuro Lord de las tierras del Oeste y no dudaron en darle el paso para que pudieran continuar su camino._

 _A medida que avanzaban el clima comenzó a cambiar, hace tiempo habían dejado atrás la suave brisa que les proporcionaba el Reino del Oeste para recibir la calidez que les daba el Norte. A pesar de que aun fuera de noche el calor que habitaba en el Norte era mucho mas fuerte que el del Oeste, siendo así que la gran mayoría de los demonios que habitaban esas tierras tenían poderes relacionados con el fuego y las pocas aldeas humanas que yacían ahí pasaban grandes necesidades por la sequias que sufrían_

 _Mei maldijo por tercera vez en su mente el que Jaken usara ropas tan gruesas, el sudor caía por su frente y sus pequeñas piernas se encontraban completamente exhaustas parecía que en cualquier momento terminaría tirado en el piso del cansancio, y algo le decía que ese hombre ni siquiera se molestaría en levantarlo y seguiría adelante. "¿Cómo es que todavía no esta cansado? " Ya llevaban varias horas desde que cruzaron la frontera y el príncipe parecía tener bastante energía al contrario de ella que se sentía que en cualquier momento iba a terminar desparramada en el piso agotada y muerta de hambre._

 _A pesar de que podría ser arriesgado y lo más probable es que terminara recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza, se armo da valor y hablo por primera vez desde que salieron del Reino del Lord Sseshomaru_

 _–Príncipe Masshiro… Príncipe –hablo llamando la atención del ojidorado enfrente suyo_

 _– ¿Que sucede Jaken? –Mei enseguida se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca al sentir la mirada de los soldados y el hanyou encima de ella esperando que dijera algo''Sos una idiota Mei'' pensó la miko pero el ruido que hizo su panza la convenció de hablar, sino funcionaba aunque sea lo habría intentado –Me estaba preguntando si podría ir a buscar algo para comer, olí a unos kilómetros de aquí fruta fresca y no paramos desde que salimos y yo… yo –hablo con rapidez el demonio nervioso de haber molestado al hanyou pero este para asombro de sus acompañantes se sentó en las raíces de un gran árbol con un de sus piernas flexionadas_

 _–Haz lo que quieras_

 _–Gracias Amo Bonito digo Príncipe ahora vuelvo prometo no tardarme – dijo Mei tratando de contener su alegría para no arruinar su actuación mientras hacia una exagerada reverencia y sin perder tiempo se fue de ahí siguiendo el dulce aroma a fruta fresca_

 _–Ustedes también pueden irse –hablo el ojidorado mirando a los soldados que permanecían quietos mirando por donde hace solo segundos se había ido el demonio –No tarden mucho aun nos queda bastante trayecto hasta el castillo del Lord, no quiero mas retrasos_

 _–Si señor –respondieron los guerreros con firmeza para luego desaparecer rápidamente de la vista del hanyou_

 __O_O_O__

 _Corrió lo mas rápido que su pequeño cuerpo le permitía hasta estar segura de haber dejado el aroma del príncipe y los soldados lo suficientemente atrás para no ser descubierta. Dejando salir un suspiro hizo tronar sus dedos permitiendo que una suave niebla lila la cubriera por completo_

 _– ¡Por fin! –chillo Ángel con una gran sonrisa al tener su cuerpo devuelta, dejando salir un bostezo se estiro lo mas que pudo agradecida de tener nuevamente su altura. No entendía como ese pequeño demonio podía seguir a ese perrito gruñón a todos lados sin cansarse para nada y mucho menos aguantar esos golpes en la cabeza durante tantos años, a ella aun le seguía doliendo a pesar de que la hinchazón había bajado un poco._

 _Consiente de que sino se apuraba provocaría el enojo del hanyou, la joven kitsuni se dispuso a buscar el lugar de donde provenía el dulce aroma de fruta fresca –Solo aguanta un poco mas amigo –dijo la Miko con pesar llevándose las manos a la panza en un intento de que esta dejara de gruñir._

 _Se había preparado algo de comida para traerse pero con todo lo sucedido se le olvido guardarlo y Nozomi se equivoco y termino sirviéndoselo a Los Lores. Por mas que quiso no tuvo tiempo para poder prepararse algo nuevo, así que tendría que valerse de lo que encontrara. Por suerte era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada, cuando era pequeña solía ir de cacería con su padre y una vez que ellos fallecieron tuvo que aprenderlo por si misma después de todo nadie acobijaría a una hanyou y mas aun si era en el Reino del Norte._

 _Tratando de ahuyentar los dolorosos recuerdos de su pasado, la hermosa miko siguió el aroma hasta dar con un pequeño árbol, entre sus hermosas hojas verdes colgaban un jugosas y maduras peras nashi. Sin pensarlo comenzó a recolectarla teniendo en cuenta que todavía faltaba un largo trecho para llegar al castillo del Lord Takemaru ''Asi no tendré que pedirle parar de vuelta'' pensó agarrando varias y guardándola en su bolso._

 _Estaba por darse vuelta para volver con el ojidordo cuando un horrible sonido la detuvo en seco. Sin detenerse a pensarlo ni un solo segundo comenzó hacia donde provenía el sonido '' Por favor espero equivocarme'' rogaba internamente la kitsuni mientras aceleraba cada vez mas el paso pero medida que se iba acercaba un horrible aroma inundaba sus sentidos… sangre ._

 _Los techos de paja prendido fuego iluminaban con gran intensidad la noche, los gritos despavoridos de las personas resonaban con fuerza en ese pequeño valle. Mujeres y niños se escondían aterrados en las pequeñas casas que aun no habían sido destruidas por la gigantesca bestia que los acechaba. Un pequeño grupo de hombres armados con antorchas trataban de eliminar inútilmente al monstro._

 _Entre el griterío una desesperada voz resonó con fuerza_

 _–¡Alguien por favor salve a mi hijo! –imploraba una aldeana aterrada al ver como la bestia tenia entre sus gigantescas manos a su pequeño hijo de tan solo cinco años. Los hombres contenían la rabia al verse impotentes de poder hacer algo para salvar al infante mientras la bestia reía orgullosa mostrando sus grandes colmillos al saberse vencedora_

 _–Estúpidos humanos ustedes serán mi cena –gruñía con voz distorsionada el demonio mientras levantaba su brazo donde tenia al niño que lloraba haciendo lo imposible para soltarse –Y vos serás el primero humano –el niño aterrado cerro sus ojos sabiendo que ya nada podría hacer. El demonio abrió su boca enseñando sus grandes colmillos, la mujer lloraba desconsoladamente entre la multitud sin saber que poder hacer para salvar a su pequeño. Pero antes de que alguien pudiera preverlo una flecha fue lanzada a gran velocidad impactando en la espalda del ogro deteniéndole en el acto_

 _– ¡¿Quien fue?! –Exigió el ogro furioso por haber sido interrumpido, con la mano libre que tenia se la llevo a su espalda y quito la flecha con gran rapidez destrozándola en el acto –¡Asquerosos humanos este será su fin! –gruño furioso pero antes de que pudiera moverse otra flecha impacto en su espalda provocándole que un aullido de dolor saliera de su boca, se dio vuelta dispuesto a acabar con la vida del el responsable, cuando sus ojos se llevaron una gran sorpresa –Así que eras tu, una asquerosa hibrida –dijo con burla la bestia al ver a la ojiazul que le apuntaba con una flecha_

 _–Ya fue suficiente, deja en paz a esta aldea y te perdonare la vida –su voz sonó fría, calmada cualquiera que la escuchara no podría creer que esa mujer que estaba enfrente suyo era Mei la dulce y humilde mujer que trabajaba para Los Señores del Oeste_

 _–No me hagas reír, no eres mas que una asquerosa hibrida –respondió la bestia dejando salir una grotesca risa –¿Que es lo que te parece tan gracioso hanyou? –cuestiono la bestia al ver como la mujer sonreí sin inmutarse por su presencia, Mei ni siquiera se molesto en responder, haciendo un pequeño movimiento con sus manos hizo desaparecer el arco y rápidamente desenfundo su espada apuntando a la bestia que sonreía con aire prepotente_

 _–Estúpida mujer una vez que acabe con estos humanos me divertiré contigo –amenazo mientras se relamía los labios al recorrer con sus amarillos ojos el pequeño cuerpo de la joven_

 _–Te di la oportunidad de arrepentirte bestia ahora esas se convertirán en tus ultimas palabras, y antes de que el demonio fuera consiente la espada lo atravesó desasiendo en cuestión de segundos su cuerpo._

 _Mei con gran rapidez tomo al pequeño niño en brazos antes de que este cayera al piso –Tranquilo pequeño ya estas bien –dijo con voz suave viendo como el nene no le quitaba los ojos de encima examinándola completamente hasta que la voz de su madre lo saco del trance en el que estaba_

 _–¡Hijo apártate de ella! –grito la aldeana mientras los hombres se acercaban a la joven sin soltar sus armas_

 _–Tranquila señora yo solo… –trato de explicar Mei_

 _–¡Tu cállate no eres mas que un monstro! – Se quedo paralizada al escuchar, miro los ojos de los humanos llenos de asco y miedo hacia su persona "Un monstro… había olvidado lo que se sentía'' pensó la kitsuni afligida, el veneno y el repudio en la voz de la mujer se le hacia bastante conocido, desde que era una niña tuvo que escucharlo y a pesar de los años no podía evitar que doliera. Un monstro era alguien que mataba sin compasión, que no razonaba, que no tenia sentimientos… un asesino. Apretó sus puños con fuerza mientras sentía sus garras adentrarse en su piel ''No soy un monstro'' contuvo las ganas de decirlo porque sabia que de poco serviría lo que ella dijera, nada cambiaria su origen y lo que eso significaba para los humanos y demonios… un ser impuro. Bajo la cabeza mientras se agachaba lentamente para dejar al niño en el piso. Tal vez lo mejor seria irse, el pequeño vio como la mujer se daba vuelta dispuesta a irse y sin pensarlo enfrento a su madre_

 _–¡No es un monstro! –grito enojado asombrando a todo el pueblo_

 _–Cállate hijo y ven –exigió la aldeana molesta tratando de agarrar a su hijo del brazo pero este se soltó rápidamente de su agarre para acercarse a la hanyou que se había quedado paralizada en el lugar no pudiendo creer lo que había escuchado_

 _–No Oka-san ella nos salvo a todos –dijo el niño mirando los hermosos ojos azules que se veían a través de la mascara –Señorita arigato –agradeció el niño con una gran sonrisa_

 _–No hay de que pequeño –respondió dulcemente mientras se agachaba para estar a la misma altura que niño –Promete tener mas cuidado la próxima vez ¿Si? –dijo mientras acariciaba suavemente el cabello negro del niño_

 _–Si One-chan –exclamo contento el niño, provocando la sonrisa de Mei, de repente un aroma hizo que la kitsuni recorrió minuciosamente con sus ojos el pequeño cuerpo del humano_

 _–Ne-chan ¿Sucede algo? –pregunto extrañado al ver como la hermosa mujer no le quitaba los ojos de encima_

 _–Cierra tus ojos un momento y respira profundo ¿Si? Pequeño –pidió Mei con voz suave_

 _– ¿Ehh?... Si One-chan –obedeció el niño sin temor alguno a pesar de no entender muy bien que era lo que quería hacer la joven enfrente_

 _Mei dejando salir un suspiro, tomo ambas manos del niño entre las suyas y se concentro. Una suave luz rosa cubrió por completo el cuerpo del pequeño y una vez que se esfumo, el dolor que invadía su cuerpo desapareció por completo_

 _– One-chan gracias –dijo emocionado el niño al ver que todas sus heridas estaban completamente curadas para luego abrazar con fuerza a Mei que devolvía gustosa el gesto_

 _–De nada pequeño, ten te regalo estas frutas están muy ricas las recolecte antes de venir para acá –dijo Mei una vez que se separaron entregándole alguna de las frutas que había guardado en su bolso. El niño recibió gustoso el regalo y no dudo en llevarse la fruta a la boca disfrutando su dulce sabor_

 _–Ari-arigato One-chan –hablo con la boca llena el pequeño provocando que una pequeña risa se escapara de la kitsuni, acariciando suavemente el pelo negro del niño se levanto. Sus ojos se dirigieron a los humanos que la miraban con caras desfiguradas por el horror no pudiendo creer lo que veían en especial la madre del niño que parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría ''Hay cosas que nunca van a cambiar'' pensó Mei con tristeza para luego sin decir ni un palabra esfumarse en el aire_

 ** _Continuara…_**

 ** _Hola soy Mena y este fue un nuevo capitulo de "Una simple Doncella"_**

 ** _¿Cómo están mis amigos lectores? Espero que bien, díganme ¿Qué les a parecido este nuevo capitulo? Sinceramente me asombro lo largo que quedo, tenia una idea de lo que quería escribir pero sin darme cuenta termino agregando mas cosas. Por eso mismo tardo en actualizar soy muy perfeccionista reviso varias veces lo que escribo hasta estar 100% segura de que les estoy dando algo decente y sin faltas de ortografía. Prefiero tardar pero que se entienda lo que escribo a apurarme y que solo sean oraciones sin sentido. Pero dejando todo eso de lado hablemos de lo importante me parece que pasaron un montón de cosas en este capitulo que merecen nuestra atención_**

 ** _¡Me encanto la escena de Sseshomaru y Mei! Esa actitud altanera y burlona de Mei siempre me hace reír había escrito algo mas de humor pero decidí quitarlo para darle mas seriedad a esta reunión ''secreta'' que estaban llevando a cabo suegro y nuera._**

 ** _Me emociono la escena de Rin y Sseshomaru si que ese hombre sabe como callar a la parlanchina de su mujer. Me imagine a Sseshomaru castigado durmiendo solo en el sillón y como Mitzuki viene y le dice "Papa otra vez mama se enojo con vos" El solo pensarlo me hace reír debería considerar poner algo como eso XD ._**

 ** _Pero dejando los chistes por un momento, sentía que se me partía el corazón al escribir lo que sentía Mei, lastimada pero aun así tratando de mantenerse fuerte todo un ejemplo. La ultima escena fue sin duda la mas difícil y mas triste que tuve que escribir hasta ahora, como se abran dado cuenta Mei es originaria del Norte, nació ahí y a medida que valla avanzando la historia descubriremos por las cosas que tuvo que enfrentar esta dulce mujer cuando era tan solo una niña (Consejo: tener un paquete de pañuelitos cerca en caso de lagrimas)._**

 ** _Muchas gracias a todos por tomarse un tiempo y dejar tan hermosos comentarios_**

 ** _Gcfavela: Espero que este se mas de tu agrado, gracias por tu comentario_** ** _J_**

 ** _Flemie: Ten por seguro que se lo dirá querida, y como sabemos estos perritos son muy posesivos cuando alguien toco lo que les pertenece, no creo que reaccione muy contento cuando se entere que alguien se atrevió a mirar A SU ANGEL_**

 ** _Lirio: Perdí la cuenta de las veces que leí tu cometario_** _"Podrá haber tenido muchas amantes pero vamos que al ser un príncipe es poco probable que una de ellas le dijera algo como "he tenido mejores" **jajajaaj mori de risa es cierto no lo había pensado, sos muy cruel pobre perrito XD. Me pone muy contenta saber que te alegre la noche y espero con ansias tu nuevo comentario**_

 ** _Tori: Pues yo diría que se parece bastante en lo orgulloso y arrogante algo muy común si tenes como familiares a Sseshomaru e Inuyasha. Es cierto la paciencia nunca fue lo suyo, sino mira como le fue a Mei pobre piedrazo que se ligo sin haber hecho nada malo_**

 ** _Guest: A mi también me encantaría ver como seria un cachorrito de Mei y Masshiro. Y con respecto a los martes lo intentare_** ** _J_**

 ** _Leelo: Puede ser tal vez abria que despertar al príncipe como dijiste Mei no siempre estará así a su lado y sin duda Mei puede despertar el deseo en otro hombres abra que esperar para ver que sucederá. Solo roguemos que no sea demasiado tarde cuando se de cuenta_**

 ** _Tranquilas mis lectoras se que Mei a sufrido mucho pero la venganza en un plato que se come frio, ya tendrá esta dulce Miko la oportunidad de hacerle pagar cada una a ese perro gruñón y terco._**

 ** _Como siempre cualquier duda, petición o crítica no tengo ningún problema en leerla mientras eso no signifique SPOILER._**

 ** _Sin mas me despido por ahora eso es todo, no duden en dejar un comentario no sean tímidos, si quieren tirar ideas o preguntar algo escríbanme y yo con gusto les responderé. Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo besos… Mena_**

 ** _Casi me olvido una petición ¿Alguien de ustedes hacen FanArt? Me gustaría ver como son Masshiro y Mei pero soy un desastre dibujando asi que si alguien se anima estaría mas que agradecida. Y otra cosa mas, hace unos dias escuche una canción, me parece que expresa muy bien lo que Mei siente, estaría genial que la escucharan y me digan que se imaginan con esa canción se llama "Una oportunidad de Daniela Calvario" les dejo un pedacito del estribillo para que lo lean_**

 ** _Entrégate un poco más_**

 ** _no te resistas a este amor que yo te ofrezco_**

 ** _es absurdo imaginar que un día me iré_**

 ** _yo si te pienso valorar_**

 ** _deja cerrar cualquier herida sin sanar_**

 ** _tan solo dame una oportunidad_**

 ** _Nos leemos Mena_** ** _J_**


	14. Especial San Valentin

**Los personajes de este fan-fic son propiedad de RumikoTakahashi , utilizados solamente para el fin del entretenimiento … Mena123**

 _Hola mis amigos lectores antes de que empiecen a leer quiero decirles que hace unos pocos días cuando está escribiendo se me borro debido a un error de mi computadora gran parte de la historia pero gracias a Kira que me recupero el documento dañado es que pude terminar este capítulo. **Así que Kira espero que te guste este capítulo es para ti… Mena** _

**Especial de San Valentín: Un Ángel en la nieve**

 ** _Esto sucedía en "Una simple doncella"_**

 ** _–Si One-chan –exclamo contento el niño, provocando la sonrisa de Mei, de repente un aroma hizo que la kitsuni recorrió minuciosamente con sus ojos el pequeño cuerpo del humano_**

 ** _–Ne-chan ¿Sucede algo? –pregunto extrañado al ver como la hermosa mujer no le quitaba los ojos de encima_**

 ** _–Cierra tus ojos un momento y respira profundo ¿Si? Pequeño –pidió Mei con voz suave_**

 ** _– ¿Ehh?... Si One-chan –obedeció el niño sin temor alguno a pesar de no entender muy bien que era lo que quería hacer la joven enfrente_**

 ** _Mei dejando salir un suspiro, tomo ambas manos del niño entre las suyas y se concentro. Una suave luz rosa cubrió por completo el cuerpo del pequeño y una vez que se esfumo, el dolor que invadía su cuerpo desapareció por completo_**

 ** _– One-chan gracias –dijo emocionado el niño al ver que todas sus heridas estaban completamente curadas para luego abrazar con fuerza a Mei que devolvía gustosa el gesto_**

 ** _–De nada pequeño, ten te regalo estas frutas están muy ricas las recolecte antes de venir para acá –dijo Mei una vez que se separaron entregándole alguna de las frutas que había guardado en su bolso. El niño recibió gustoso el regalo y no dudo en llevarse la fruta a la boca disfrutando su dulce sabor_**

 ** _–Ari-arigato One-chan –hablo con la boca llena el pequeño provocando que una pequeña risa se escapara de la kitsuni, acariciando suavemente el pelo negro del niño se levanto. Sus ojos se dirigieron a los humanos que la miraban con caras desfiguradas por el horror no pudiendo creer lo que veían en especial la madre del niño que parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría ''Hay cosas que nunca van a cambiar'' pensó Mei con tristeza para luego sin decir ni un palabra esfumarse en el aire_**

 __O_O_O__

 _Segundos después reapareció en el bosque, se apoyo contra el troco de un árbol, sus piernas parecían temblar, se despojo de la mascara que cubría su rostro con rabia dejando que esta cayera al piso. Sintió la dura madera deslizarse por su espalda al sucumbir por el cansancio, las tierra ensucio su kimono pero ni siquiera le importo. Ya no podía mas, termino hecha un bollo contra las raíces de ese árbol, el nudo en su garganta aumento y las lágrimas se agolparon en sus hermosos ojos azules. Se llevo la mano a la boca tratando de suprimir el quejido que salió de sus labios. Cerro sus ojos permitiendo que por primera vez unas pocas lágrimas se deslizaran por su nívea piel hasta terminar mojando su ropa como si se trataran de pequeñas gotas de lluvia. Le tomo unos minutos pero de la mejor manera que pudo se levanto a pesar de sentir su cuerpo pesar toneladas, se seco las pocas lagrimas, no quería ser débil ¡No quería llorar! Pero no podía evitarlo._

 _Tomo la mascara, la miro durante unos segundos como si de ella pudiera encontrar las respuestas que necesitaba ''Soy una idiota" pensó con tristeza, pero necesitaba hacerlo aunque sea por unos pocos minutos, aunque no le gustara admitirlo eso lograría tranquilizarla._

 _Comenzó a caminar lentamente, el que Jaken llegara tarde era lo que menos le importaba en este momento, que le lanzara las rocas que quisiera estaba segura que nada se comparaba con el dolor que estaba sintiendo y trataba de esconder de todo el mundo._

 _Se paro enfrente de un enorme árbol, sin pensarlo salto hasta terminar parada en una de sus grandes ramas a varios metros de altura, se sentó y sus ojos no perdieron tiempo en ver a la persona que era capaz de traer paz a su corazón así como de destruirlo en mil pedazos. Sin ser consiente una pequeña sonrisa se dejó ver entre sus labios, ahí a tan solo unos pasos de ella se encontraba Masshiro recostado sobre las raíces de un árbol con una de sus piernas flexionada, sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, sus facciones estaban completamente relajadas dándole un aspecto angelical. Pero ella sabia que cualquier movimiento en falso, cualquier ruido por mas pequeño que sea y él la vería antes de que fuera capaz de esfumarse pero aunque sabía del riesgo que corría al estar tan cerca sin su máscara, ninguna excusa parecía ser lo suficientemente buena para que se alejara. Era tonta, lo sabia pero no era capaz de cambiar lo que sentía, por más que se fuera a otro reino y tratara de negarlo mil veces Mei lo necesitaba, lo quería… lo amaba. Anhelaba más que nunca dejarse envolver por esos fuertes brazos aunque solo fueran un pocos segundos, que la abrazara contra su pecho y le permitiera llorar hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, desahogarse, que la consuele mientras le contaba las penurias que tuvo que pasar desde que nació por ser hanyou y que nunca se animó a decirle a alguien._

 _Un suave aroma a lavanda inundo sus sentidos, cerró sus ojos y aspiro con fuerza llenándose por completo con ese perfume tan característico del ojidorado ¿Como puede ser que un aroma que le resultara tan atrayente, para los demás fuera algo repulsivo? Abrió sus ojos, y lo miro como si de eso dependiera su vida detallando hasta el más pequeño detalle, quería grabarlo a fuego en su memoria para jamás olvidarlo. Su respiración era suave y calmada, su pelo plateado parecía brillar bajo la luz de la luna mientras era movido con suavidad a causa del viento trayendo consigo aún más de ese varonil perfume que la enloquecía , una sutil mezcla de lavanda con el clásico perfume de bosque después de una intensa lluvia._

 _Se apoyó contra el tronco del árbol dejando sus piernas balancearse, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba en el momento que él abrió sus ojos revelando ese iris dorados que la enamoraron desde el primer momento. Una mirada que para muchos era fría, carente de cualquier tipo de sentimiento pero que ella con los años logro descifrar y hasta amar_

 _Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en su rostro, por un momento se dejó hechizar, las crueles palabras de los humanos, los guardias, Ángel todo eso quedo en el olvido. El dolor desapareció de su pecho y el peso que cargaba en sus hombros se esfumo como si jamás hubiese existido. El sueño comenzó a invadirla, sus ojos comenzaron a sucumbir al cansancio cerrándose lentamente. Lo miro una vez más y antes de entregarse por completo a los brazos de Morfeo, las palabras que había guardado en su pecho desde hace años salieron a la luz en un suave susurro._

 _–Te amo… Masshiro_

 __O_O_O__

 ** _Flash Back…_**

 ** _Hace unas pocas semanas, la pequeña Mei de apenas ocho años había llegado al Reino del Oeste de la mano de una humana que al final para sorpresa de la niña resulto ser la Lady de la que tanto había escuchado hablar a sus padres._**

 ** _No iba a mentir, no había sido fácil ser un hanyou en un castillo lleno de younkai. No pasaron ni segundos que pudo sentir todas las miradas encima de ella, algunas con asco, otras con confusión y otros simplemente la ignoraban como si no fuera más que una cucaracha que tenían que pisar. Su primera idea fue escapar de ahí lo antes posible, no tenía ningún interés en quedarse en un lugar donde claramente no era aceptada pero sus planes se vieron rápidamente perturbados por la dulce mujer._**

 ** _La Lady le insistió que se quedara diciéndole que afuera no era un lugar para una niña tan pequeña y que aquí estaría protegida y no le faltaría nada. Tuvo ganas de replicarle a la humana diciéndole que ella podía defenderse perfectamente sola pero se contuvo, "La Señorita Rin" como había optado por llamarle desde que se conocieron, no tenía la culpa de su condición, ella había sido muy amable y estaba dispuesta a recompensárselo. Y si la única forma que tenía era quedándose ahí y trabajar ¡Lo haría! Aunque tuviera que convivir con esas miradas de desprecio hacia su persona._**

 ** _Y así los días se convirtieron rápidamente en semanas, y las semanas en meses le tomo cierto tiempo acomodarse, jamás había trabajado y mucho menos con demonizas que no parecían perder oportunidad en burlarse de ella debido a su torpeza._**

 ** _Pero para su suerte conoció a una youkai de fuego que la defendió más de una vez de esas "Viejas y amargadas demonizas " Esta joven sirvienta se llamaba Nozomi, y a pesar de tener un carácter fuerte se había convertido en una especie de hermana mayor para ella. La mujer no dudo en enseñarle las tareas que tendría que llevar a cabo de ahora en adelante, desde los modales que no se le daban tan bien debido a su actitud impulsiva o hasta a veces altanera, hasta como se servía la mesa para Los Lores. A pesar de haber roto algunos platos en el camino, y otros retos por su falta de vocabulario, la pequeña Mei fue mejorando a medida que fueron pasando los días._**

 ** __O_O_O__**

 ** _Mei estaba caminando lentamente por los inmensos pasillos mientras sostenía un enorme jarrón en sus manos, debido a su pequeña estatura este le impedía claramente la visión. Así que rogando de no chocarse, avanzaba en busca de "La Señorita Rin" para dárselo, y que la humana pudiera colocar las flores que quería en su habitación. Estaba por llegar al Estudio del Lord donde estaba la humana cuando algo atreves de la ventanas llamo su atención._**

 ** _Se detuvo en seco, miro a ambos lados en busca de alguien, una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en su "inocente "rostro al descubrirse sola, sin pensarlo demasiado cambio de dirección dejando el enorme jarrón olvidado a la salida del Estudio "Tan solo unos minutos después vuelvo por él" pensó Mei avanzando cada vez más rápido hasta la salida del castillo._**

 ** __O_O_O__**

 ** _Debido a las bajas temperaturas que se presentaban en el invierno, el Reino del Oeste permanecía oculto por un suave manto blanco por durante algunos meses. Las plantas, las casas y hasta los inmensos muros del castillo eran cubiertos por la nieve hasta que la llegada de la cálida primavera se hiciese presente. Para Mei que había vivido toda su vida en el Reino del Norte donde el calor aumentaba a niveles insoportables, este espectáculo era de lo más inusual._**

 ** _Casi con miedo ante lo desconocido la pequeña comenzó a caminar lentamente por los inmensos jardines de La Lady dejando atrás la calidez que le proporcionaba castillo, sus ojos no perdieron en examinar todo minuciosamente. En medio del enorme jardín un árbol de Sakura permanecía completamente florecido como si la nieve ni siquiera le afectara en lo mas mínimo, lo más seguro producto de algún hechizo. Se decía que La Lady apreciaba mucho ese árbol y que disfrutaba sentarse ahí junto él Lord aunque dudaba que en el estado que se encontraba la señorita Rin, El Lord la dejara salir afuera con este frio. Alzo su vista a los inmensos muros que protegían el castillo, estos al igual que las plantas estaban cubiertos de escarchas._**

 ** _Tomándola por sorpresa una fuerte ráfaga de viento azoto su cuerpo, sus pequeños manos apretaron con fuerza su modesto kimono en busca de calor, miro las flores que permanecían ocultas por la nieve, con delicadeza movió su mano hasta poder ver una hermosa rosa roja en este paisaje tan blanco y escaso de vida._**

 ** _De repente algo frio en su nariz hizo que levantara la mirada hacia arriba, pequeños copos blancos caían del cielo cubierto de nubes haciendo la vista del jardín casi mágico. Curiosa atrapo uno en su mano, segundos después este se derritió dejando una gota de agua cristalina_**

 ** _Una suave risa inundo el lugar, los soldados voltearon curiosos a mirar a la niña que corría por el jardín levantando las manos al cielo en un intento inocente de agarrar la mayor cantidad de copos de nieve._**

 ** _–¡Nieve! –chillo emocionada sin dejar de correr, dejando salir una suave risa Mei se dejó caer al piso abriendo lo más que podía sus brazos y piernas y comenzó a moverse –Tenshi –dijo contenta mientras se paraba al ver la forma que se había formado en la nieve, con su dedo dibujo un pequeño círculo encima de la cabeza del ángel. Sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro sacudió su hermoso pelo violeta tratando de quitar la nieve que se le había pegado._**

 ** _Una mujer desde el balcón miraba a la pequeña sin dejar de sonreír mientras acariciaba su abultado vientre –Rin entra adentro –la humana volteo al escuchar la voz de su esposo atrás suyo, mirando una vez más a la niña se dirigió contenta a su habitación_**

 ** __O_O_O__**

 ** _Los minutos pasaron a ser horas muy rápidamente, la pequeña Mei se divertía tanto jugando que no fue consiente del paso del tiempo hasta que el cielo se tiño de un suave anaranjado. Ya más cansada y con frio se dispuso a volver al castillo consiente del castigo que le esperaba cuando Nozomi-san se enterara de lo que había estado haciendo. Lentamente comenzó a caminar para adentro tratando de pensar alguna excusa creíble que la salvara del inminente castigo que le esperaba cuando de repente algo la detuvo._**

 ** _Un extraño aroma llego a su nariz, aspiro con fuerza mientras se voltea en busca del causante de ese desconocido olor pero no había nadie en los jardines además de los guardias y ella. Algo confundida volvió a caminar y estaba por entrar al castillo cuando un estruendo, la detuvo en seco. Sin pensarlo comenzó a correr lo que más podía con su pequeño cuerpo hacia los jardines traseros de castillo._**

 ** _Ni bien llego sus ojos se toparon con varios soldados que se mantenían firmes vigilando los extremos del jardín impidiéndole el paso. Tratando de no llamar mucho la atención trato de escabullirse para ver eso que se movía con gran habilidad en medio de la nieve, pero un soldado rápidamente la descubrió_**

 ** _–Niña no puedes estar aquí vete –dijo el guerrero de forma fría, Mei miro al hombre mucho más alto que ella, llevaba una enorme espada en su mano y su pecho estaba cubierto por una pesada armadura negra. Además su cara mostraba varias cicatrices seguro de antiguas batallas dándole un aspecto para nada amigable._**

 ** _El frio comenzó a soplar cada vez con más fuerza, tal vez lo mejor era irse adentro pero… su curiosidad por saber qué era eso que se empeñaban en ocultar pudo más que ella así que poniendo su mejor cara de niña buena hablo_**

 ** _–Señor soldado me mando a buscarlo El Lord dijo que quería hablar con usted sobre al muy importante –dijo abriendo sus brazos de forma exagerada, el hombre miro a la niña dudando de que sus palabras sean ciertas –Si quiere le digo que no quiso ir señor, pero no creo que al Lord guste –explico la kitsuni con inocencia mientras se daba vuelta. El hombre consiente del enojo que podría provocar en el demonio y más ahora con el embarazo de La Lady se fue rápidamente antes de que la niña pudiera dar siquiera un paso._**

 ** _Mei dejo salir una pequeña risa al haberse salido con la suya, como le gustaba hacer bromas era muy divertido mientras nadie saliera herido claro. Miro hacia ambos lados cerciorándose de que los soldados no la vieran y con gran rapidez se trepo a un árbol en un intento de ver mejor eso que los soldados se empeñaban tanto en custodiar_**

 ** __O_O_O__**

 ** _Un pequeño niño entrenaba arduamente con una espada de madera, estaba tan concentrado en su tarea que no se percató en ningún momento de la presencia de la niña que lo miraba embelesada desde la rama de un árbol._**

 ** _Mei movió su nariz de forma graciosa tratando de identificar el aroma del niño pero enorme fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que él misterioso guerrero era –Un hanyou –enseguida se llevó las manos a la boca al ver como el pequeño se daba vuelta seguro en busca de quien había hablado. La dulce kitsuni no podía creer lo que veía, jamás en toda su corta vida había conocido a alguien como ella, sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y su rostro se ruborizaba al ver los hermosos ojos dorados del cual era dueño ese niño. Tuvo una ansiedad enorme por bajarse y poder verlo de más cerca y tocar con sus dedos ese pelo plateado que se mantenía sujeto en una alta cola de caballo pero su cuerpo no parecía reaccionar quedándose paralizada._**

 ** _El niño totalmente ajeno a lo que sucedía a unos pocos metros de él siguió moviendo su espada contra un enemigo invisible. Mei vio como de la nada, el peli plateado soltaba la espada y hacia aparecer unos látigos verdes de su mano para luego con gran habilidad comenzar a romper planchas de madera enfrente suyo una tras otra_**

 ** _– Maldición –gruño Masshiro molesto al ver su mano lastimada, apenas fue un simple corte en su dedo pero eso fue más que suficiente para que la dulce kitsuni bajara a su ayuda. Tomando totalmente por sorpresa al niño, la pequeña se acercó corriendo rápidamente terminando por tropezarse y dar de lleno su cara contra el suelo. Completamente avergonzada por su torpeza Mei se levanto lo más rápido que pudo mientras trataba de ocultar el dolor que le provoco la caída. Sus ojos azules se dirigieron enseguida a la sangre que se deslizaba por el dedo del infante, preocupada tomo su mano entre las suyas asombrándose por lo frías que estaban_**

 ** _– ¿Quién eres? –pregunto el ojidorado serio, separándose bruscamente del agarre de la kitsuni, Mei trato de hablar pero por alguna extraña razón la voz parecía no poder salir de su boca –Te he hecho una pregunta responde –exigió el príncipe, pero Mei bajo la cabeza avergonzada mientras volvía a tomar la mano del niño entre las suyas, el pequeño iba a soltarse devuelta pero al ver la expresión preocupada de la niña se detuvo. Mei miro la pequeña herida angustiada, la sangre se deslizaba por la pálida piel del infante hasta caer al suelo dejando apenas un puntito rojo en la blanca nieve. De repente una idea se cruzo por su cabeza, con delicadeza acerco la mano del niño sus labios y deposito un suave e inocente beso en la herida como hacia su mama con ella cuando se lastimaba. Asombrado él hanyou se quedó paralizado sin poder creer lo que había pasado y antes de que pudiera reaccionar la niña lo abrazo fuertemente_**

 _– **Mei no quieres que te lastimes** – **la suave y dulce vos de la niña dejo sin aire al infante, a pesar de la diferencia de altura entre ambos Masshiro pudo sentir claramente el aroma a jazmín que despedía el pelo violeta de la niña .Estuvieron apenas unos segundo pero para la pequeña Mei le parecieron horas, estaba tan feliz de haber encontrado alguien como ella que no era capaz de siquiera hablar así que separándose lentamente le regalo la más hermosa y sincera sonrisa que tenia para luego armándose de valor lo miro a los ojos y hablo con voz suave–Desde ahora serás mi perrito, yo te cuidare para que no te lastimes nunca más ¡Lo prometo!** – **Masshiro levanto una ceja curioso al ver como la niña se llevaba la mano al pecho tomando una actitud más seria. Estaba por responder de una forma no muy cortes cuando un grito hizo que ambos se dieran vuelta**_

 ** _– ¡Ahí esta! –El soldado que había engañado la kitsuni hace solo unos minutos venia rápidamente hacia ella y por su cara no parecía muy contento – ¡Atrapen a esa niña! –grito el hombre a los demás guerreros. Mei sin ni siquiera tener tiempo de preguntarle al niño su nombre comenzó a correr dejando a tras a un hanyou muy confundido. Rápidamente entro al castillo en busca de la única persona que sería su salvación_**

 ** _– ¡SEÑORITA RIN! –gritaba a todo pulmón la niña llamando la atención de los sirvientes que se detenían para ver a la niña escapar de los soldados – RIN-SAMA –la humana que salía de su habitación comenzó a caminar lo más rápido que su abultada panza le permitía al escuchar los gritos desesperado de auxilio de su pequeña_**

 ** _–Te tengo mocosa del infierno –gruño el youkai tomando a la niña de la ropa –Maldita hibrida haber si con esto te quedan ganas de burlarte –Mei abrió los ojos asustada al ver las garras de hombre acercase a su rostro, abriendo su boca hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió…–¡MALDITA SEA! –grito el soldado soltando bruscamente a Mei haciendo que esta cayera al piso, el hombre furioso dirigió sus ojos a la lastimadura que le había quedado en su mano por culpa de la mordida que le dio la hanyou. Mei asustada pensó que moriría al ver los ojos del guerrero tornarse rojos y como este sacaba su espada mientras se acercaba lentamente_**

 ** _–Ya fue suficiente –la impotente voz de la dueña del castillo detuvo en seco al demonio, Mei dejando salir un suspiro aliviada corrió rápidamente a esconderse detrás de las piernas de la humana_**

 ** _– Lady Rin_** _– **tartamudeo nervioso el hombre al ver a la mujer detrás suyo**_

 ** _–No quiero escuchar sus excusas soldado_** _– **el hombre bajo la cabeza si intención de contradecir lo que decía la mujer al menos que quisiera una muerte inmediata en las manos del Lord. Mei apretó el kimono de la humana al recibir la mirada de odio por parte del guerrero –Espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir soldado ¡Nadie toco a esta niña! ¿Quedo claro?**_

 ** _–Si Mi Señora_**

 ** _–Ahora retírese de mi vista –ordeno fríamente_**

 ** _–Pero el Lord dijo…_**

 ** _–¡Ya hablare yo con mi esposo, ahora váyase! –Ya estaba harta de esta situación, no era la primera vez que trataban de hacerle algo a su pequeña. Como Mei no quería preocuparla muchas veces terminaba enterándose por Nozomi-san de las cosas que le hacían o decían a la niña cuando ella no estaba presente. Se llevo la mano a la cabeza en un claro gesto de frustración, estaba agotada, con el embarazo apenas podía moverse, no faltaría mucho para que su bebe viniera a este mundo. Además Sseshomaru estaba insoportable con ese hecho, lo amaba profundamente y le enternecía su preocupación pero ¡Cuantas veces tenía que decirle a su esposo que no estaba enferma sino embarazada, no había necesidad de que tuviera a más de diez soldados vigilándola las veinticuatro horas del día! Ni siquiera al baño tranquila podía ir._**

 ** _Dejo sus pensamientos de lado al sentir algo mojar la tela de su kimono– ¿Mei-chan… pequeña daijōbu? –Pregunto preocupada mientras se arrodillaba en el piso para estar a la misma altura que la niña pero esta mantenía agachada la cabeza impidiéndole a la mujer que pudiera ver su rostro_**

 ** _–Señorita Rin –susurro Mei sin dejar de mirar el piso, la mujer le levanto suavemente el mentón con uno de sus dedos para que la mirara_**

 ** _–Mi pequeña Mei no llores – sus dedeos se deslizaron con delicadeza por la suave piel de la niña secando las pequeñas lagrimas que caían de sus hermosos ojos azules –No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, nadie aquí te hará nada… Y cualquier cosas que pase no dudes en venir y decírmelo ¿Si? –casi de forma maternal la humana acaricio los cabellos violetas de la kitsuni_**

 ** _–Pero… pero La señorita Rin tiene una familia que cuidar y… Mei-chan –la voz de la niña fue bajando a medido que hablaba hasta ser solo un susurro_**

 ** _–¡Y vos ya no estás sola Mei, este es tu hogar y yo voy a estar siempre para ti sin importar que tenga millones de hijos! ¿Entendiste? –Mei asintió mientras se mordía el labio tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salirse nuevamente de sus ojos. Kami pudo a ver sido muy cruel al quitarle a sus padres pero le trajo un hermoso Ángel a cambio… Su ángel de la guarda, sin poder aguantarlo más la hanyou si tiro a los brazos de la humana que le había salvado la vida cuando ya había perdido la esperanza_**

 ** _–Yo siempre estaré para ti mi pequeña Mei pase lo que pase –la ojiazul escondió su cabecita en el cuello de la humana aspirando su dulce aroma a flores mientras esta le acariciaba el pelo dulcemente_**

 ** _Después de todo ese siempre seria su hogar… Y él su perrito_**

 ** _Fin del Flash Back…_**

 _Masshiro abrió sus ojos al sentir un extraño ruido provenir de los arboles, sin dudarlo se paro y comenzó a caminar. Sus dorados ojos examinaron en busca de algún posible demonio que osara desafiarlo pero la oscuridad que otorgaba la noche no le permitía ver con claridad. El pequeño ruido de una rama romperse hizo que se diera vuelta rápidamente, llevo su mano a la empuñadura de su espada, sus sentidos estaban alertas a cualquier posible movimiento pero nada sucedió._

 _La brisa cálida de la noche soplo con fuerza trayendo consigo un aroma que amaba y odiaba al mismo tiempo. Frunció el ceño al sentir el conocido perfume a flores silvestres inundar sus sentidos_

 _–Ángel_

 ** _Continuara…_**

 ** _Hola nuevamente ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, yo aquí muriéndome de calor lentamente XD. Estoy muy ansiosa por saber que les pareció este capítulo especial, he decidido tomar el consejo de Lirio "afloja un poquito para la fanaticada que te es fiel, besos chica y acuerda que con los hombres y con los fans hay que usar el "estira y afloja" Así que Lirio vos me motivaste a hacer este capítulo, mi idea había sido esperar un poco más para escribirlo pero lo medite con la almohada y se me ocurrió esta idea. Me costó mucho hacerlo ya que estaba acostumbrada a usar una Mei "adulta" pero me vino genial para practicar cuando toque contarles la infancia de esta hermosa kitsuni._**

 ** _Muchas gracias a todos los que se han molestado en dejar algún comentario, o seguir, o poner a favoritos esta humilde historia que les ofrezco. Me alegra mucho y me inspira a seguir escribiendo sobre esta extraña pero hermosa pareja_**

 ** _Lirio: Querida amiga ame tu comentario, no me importa en lo absoluto que sea largo. Me descubriste no estaba poniendo mucho romance entre Masshiro y Mei porque estaba esperando el momento justo. Como compensación a tan hermoso comentario te dejare una pequeña pista, Masshiro no es el único que puede ser celoso en esta relación, no se olviden mis amigos lectores que nuestros viajeros se dirigen al Reino del Norte en donde habita una hermosa princesa (Ya veremos cómo reacciona Mei, esta kitsuni puede ser muy celosa cuando quiere). Lo de arrojarle una piedra lo tengo bastante pensado, lirio no te preocupes que ese perro gruñón recibirá su castigo. Lo de Sasuke te lo dejo a tu imaginación pero como es Masshiro no creo que se quede de brazos cruzados_**

 ** _Con Mitzuki se me han pasado tantas situaciones por la cabeza que no se cual elegir, pero no quiero desviarme del camino de la historia. Pondré algo con ella eso es seguro pero todavía no sé cuándo ni cómo. Espero ansiosa tu comentario_**

 ** _Gaby: Con respecto a tu pregunta, no, no tienen algo como las orejitas tan hermosas de Inuyasha sino mas bien le faltan cosas por ejemplo Mei es una kitsuni pero no tiene cola ni tampoco las patitas como Shipoo y Masshiro no tiene luna menguante ni estola. Las imágenes las vi me gustaron tanto que las termine usando de fondo de pantalla en el celu. Y si lei ese fanfic del que me hablaste es uno de mis Lemon favoritos._**

 ** _¡Ohh si este Masshiro es sumamente apasionado solo esperen y verán!_**

 ** _Gcfavela: Me alegra saber que disfrutaste la escena de Sseshomaru tanto como yo, me divierto mucho escribiéndolas y me esfuerzo para no cambiarle la personalidad que tanto lo caracteriza_**

 ** _Drums: Espero que te guste mucho el capitulo… gracias por dejar tu comentario, espero tu opinión para este_**

 ** _Guest: Tienes razón sino se apura se la quitaran XD_**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado a pesar de no ser una romance apasionado, no hay nada más tierno y dulce para este San Valentín que el inocente amor que puede nacer entre dos niños._**

 ** _Bueno mis amigos lectores eso es todo por hoy, recuerden que cualquier pregunta o critica no duden en dejarme un comentario y yo con gusto les responderé. Ahora sin más me voy un rato abajo del aire acondicionado porque donde está la compu ni ventilador tengo y me estoy asando XD … Nos leemos pronto Mena_**


	15. Por poco

**Los personajes de este fan-fic son propiedad de RumikoTakahashi , utilizados solamente para el fin del entretenimiento … Mena123**

 _Este es mi regalo para ti, mi querido Lirio, espero que la pases genial en tu día, muy feliz cumpleaños! Realmente deseo que te guste… Mena_

 **Capítulo 14: Por poco…**

 ** _Esto sucedía en "Una simple doncella"_**

 ** _Masshiro abrió sus ojos al sentir un extraño ruido provenir de los arboles, sin dudarlo se paro y comenzó a caminar. Sus dorados ojos examinaron en busca de algún posible demonio que osara desafiarlo pero la oscuridad que otorgaba la noche no le permitía ver con claridad. El pequeño ruido de una rama romperse hizo que se diera vuelta rápidamente, llevo su mano a la empuñadura de su espada, sus sentidos estaban alertas a cualquier posible movimiento pero nada sucedió._**

 ** _La brisa cálida de la noche soplo con fuerza trayendo consigo un aroma que amaba y odiaba al mismo tiempo. Frunció el ceño al sentir el conocido perfume a flores silvestres inundar sus sentidos_**

 ** _–Ángel –No había dudas reconocería ese dulce aroma a donde fuera, era el mismo que había sentido hace tan solo unas hora atrás, la única diferencia era que esta vez era más intenso. Eso solo significaba una cosa… ¡Ella estaba aquí!_**

 __O_O_O__

 _Mei maldijo por tercera vez el haberse quedado dormida, fue una tonta al exponerse de esa forma sabiendo cómo era ese hombre. Miro su bolso caído en el suelo, la razón del que el príncipe se halla despertado ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan idiota? Se dejo llevar por los recuerdos de su pasado y se distrajo, pero ya de nada servía recriminarse, tenía que hallar una solución y ¡rápido!_

 _"¿Que hago ahora? Maldición" Se llevo la mano a la cabeza en un intento de pensar algo que le sirviera para escapar. En otra situación habría dejado tranquilamente olvidado su bolso y se hubiese esfumado pero… ¡su máscara estaba ahí, no podía dejarla! Además tampoco tenía el tiempo suficiente para bajar y tomar su bolso e irse, él estaba rondando cerca lo sentía, su aroma se acercaba lentamente hacia donde estaba ella. Cualquier ruido y lo más probable es que la terminara descubriendo antes de que ella pudiera siquiera moverse._

 _Su corazón dejo de latir por lo que le parecieron horas, pego su espalda lo mas que podía contra el árbol, momentos como este agradecía haberse trepado a uno realmente alto. Pero eso no la salvaba de la bestia de ojos dorados que estaba a unos metros bajo suyo. Miro a Masshiro recorrer con la vista el lugar, rogaba internamente que no se le ocurriera mirar hacia arriba o estaría perdida. Pego aun mas su espalda contra la dura madera tratando de esconderse lo más posible._

 _Sus ojos se abrieron aterrados al ver como el ojidorado se agachaba a tomar su bolsa "Ahh Kami ayúdame"_

 __O_O_O__

 _Esta ahí llegaba el aroma, después de eso parecía esfumarse convirtiendo esta búsqueda en un laberinto sin salida. Miro hacia ambos lados pero fue inútil, la oscuridad no dejaba a la vista más que enormes arboles. Dirigió su ojos al suelo al sentir algo rozar su pie, se agacho y tomo entre sus manos lo que parecía a simple vista ser un bolso de tela gastada, enseguida a su nariz llego un suave aroma a fruta mezclado con hierbas utilizadas para algún tipo infusión. Extrañado metió la mano dispuesto a sacar lo que había en su interior, miro las pocas frutas y restándole importancia los tiros al piso. Nuevamente volvió a meter la mano, sintió algo extraño rozar su piel, sin pensarlo lo tomo._

 _La luz que otorgaba la luna ilumino tenuemente el extraño objeto haciéndolo visible a sus ojos "No puede ser" pensó incrédulo al ver que en sus manos yacía nada más y nada menos que la mascará de la misteriosa mujer. Pero si él tenía la máscara entonces ella…_

 _Sus pensamientos se vieron cortados al sentir algo frio contra la pálida piel de su cuello_

 _–Ángel sabía que eras tú_

 ** _–_** _Suelte eso y déjelo en donde estaba **–** Masshiro sin inmutarse obedeció a lo que la mujer detrás suyo pedía. Soltó la bolsa dejando que esta cayera al piso haciendo un ruido seco que resonó en el inmenso y desolado bosque –Devuélvame mi mascara –Una pequeña mueca parecida a una sonrisa se asomo en su inexpresivo rostro al escucharla_

 _– ¿Que pasa Ángel? ¿No eres valiente sin ella? **–** Mei apretó aun más la navaja que tenía en su mano en el cuello del ojidorado, dando a entender que no estaba para bromas _

_– ¡Devuélvamela! –Masshiro sintió una pequeña gota de sangre deslizarse por su piel pero no le importo en lo más mínimo ¡No iba a retractarse!_

 _–Acepta tu derrota Ángel, los soldados no tardaran mucho en venir, lo mejor será que te entregues y seré benevolente –Mei sonrió con sarcasmo al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca del hanyou, no podía estar hablando en serio ese hombre ¡No después de todo lo que estaba haciendo en contra de ella!_

 _– ¡Ja! Usted benevolente príncipe, no me haga reír, usted ni siquiera tiene idea de lo que esa palabra significa –Masshiro frunció el ceño al escuchar la forma altanera que tenia la mujer para con él_

 _–No podes decir que no te lo advertí –y sin decir nada más se dio vuelta dispuesto a terminar todo con esta mujer, pero Mei fue rápida y con un simple hechizo cubrió el lugar de una espesa niebla desapareciendo de su vista._

 _Masshiro sin pensarlo guardo la máscara de la joven entre sus ropas sabiendo que ella no sería capaz de irse hasta tenerla en su poder nuevamente –No podrás esconderte por mucho tiempo Ángel – Volteo al escuchar un ruido de una rama romperse atrás suyo pero no se veía nada, cansado de esta situación saco su espada. Un destello blanco ilumino por completo el arma del futuro Lord – ¡Luz de luna! –su imponente voz resonó con fuerza entre los arboles mientras un enorme poder salía con gran fuerza impactando de lleno contra árbol, terminando por disipar la niebla. Con gran habilidad atrapo la flecha que se dirigía hacia él entre sus dedos, la miro unos segundos y la partió en dos con gran facilidad –Es inútil Ángel, no podrás escapar de mi_

 _La joven kitsuni miraba desde su escondite encima de un árbol como el hanyou destruía uno tras otro los arboles que obstruían su paso. Su respiración se volvió agitada, la flecha no había funcionado, no tenía más alternativa que usar sus poderes._

 _Sus transformaciones no servirían de nada ahora, la poca energía que le quedaba tenía que guardarla para seguir haciéndose pasar por Jaken hasta poder llegar al castillo. Estaba segura que él terminaría descubriendo que tipo demonio era, pero era eso o que la encontrara._

 _–Ángel –gruño el hombre furioso, árbol tras árbol caía a su paso pero ni rastro de la mujer, hasta que una hermosa flor violeta cayó a sus pies, la tomo entre sus manos y cuando levanto la vista, una enorme bola de fuego azul se dirigía hacia él. Con rapidez se cubrió con su espada pero era tanta la fuerza del ataque empleado por la mujer que termino chocando contra el tronco de un árbol, fueron solo unos segundos pero fue más que suficiente para que Mei por detrás tomándolo por sorpresa recitara su encantamiento dejando sin posibilidad de moverse_

 _– ¡SUELTAME! –gruño furioso en hanyou tratando de romper las cadenas invisibles que lo mantenían prisionero. Mei respiro aliviada llevándose la mano al pecho, si que ese hombre era fuerte un poco mas y la abría visto._

 _Había aprovecho el momento que él tomo la rosa para lanzar el ataque desde una zona segura, y luego se esfumo para aparecer atrás suyo inmovilizándolo. Miro la espalda del hanyou tensa por los movimientos que el príncipe trataba de hacer pero su hechizo no se lo permitía, no pudo evitar sentir lástima por él pero no había tenido más alternativa. Él habría sido capaz de destruir todo el bosque si con eso lograba encontrarla._

 _Movió la cabeza a un lado tratando de enterrar sus sentimientos en lo más profundo de su ser ¡Ahora era Ángel no Mei tenía que actuar como tal! El príncipe se encontraba solamente a unos pasos delante suyo a pesar de estar inmovilizado, su hechizo no sería capaz de retenerlo por mucho tiempo, cualquier descuido y todo su plan se esfumaría en frente sus ojos._

 _Sin perder más tiempo se acerco lentamente, sus pequeñas manos rodearon con fuerza al hanyou abrazándolo por detrás logrando que este se detuviera en el acto al no proveer esa acción por parte de la mujer – Escúcheme no quiero hacerle daño perrito, solo quiero lo que me pertenece luego me iré y podrá volver a moverse lo prometo – su voz sonó suave, calmada, no había rastro de burla o altanería a la que tanto estaba acostumbrado a escuchar el ojidorado_

 _Mei espero unos segundos pero ni una palabra salía de la boca del joven príncipe, se dispuso a volver a hablar cuando la grave voz del hanyou la detuvo_

 _–Eres una kitsuni ese ataque solo pueden hacerlo los zorros mágicos_

 _Mei dejo ver una pequeña sonrisa mientras apoyaba su frente en la espalda del hanyou sintiendo el dulce aroma a lavanda envolverla. Se mantuvo callada, no creía que fuera necesario responder a algo que era más que obvio, además los soldados no tardarían mucho en llegar, tenía que apurarse_

 _–Devuélvame mi mascara_

 _– ¿Por qué crees que lo haría? –Mei frunció el ceño al escucharlo hablar con esa soberbia que era tan característica en él –Una vez que lleguen los soldados será tu fin Ángel, y yo me encargare de que así sea –Era demasiado orgulloso para permitirse la derrota en manos de esa mujer tan fácilmente, si creí que podía convencerlo estaba muy equivocada_

 _"Perro idiota" pensó molesta, realmente estaba intentando resolver esto de forma "pacifica" lo que menos le apetecía en este momento era provocar aun más problemas, ya suficiente con los tenia. Pero al parecer ese hombre no pensaba lo mismo, lo único que hacía era empeñarse en complicarle la vida desde que canto esa noche ¡Que es lo que buscaba ¿Por qué hacia todo esto?! No tenía la mas mínima idea pero si de algo estaba segura es de que su paciencia ya era algo del pasado, estaba harta "Queres jugar perrito… Juguemos entonces" pensó mientras una sonrisa traviesa se asomo en su rostro, este hombre no tenía idea de con quien se había metido_

 _Masshiro sintió como ese pequeño cuerpo atrás suyo parecía acortar aun más la distancia que había entre ellos pegándose de lleno a su espalda, el dulce aroma a flores le pego de lleno en su nariz atontándolo y el cálido aliento de la joven se poso suavemente en su oído._

 _–Entonces tendremos que apurarnos ¿No lo cree… mi príncipe? –su voz sonó sumamente seductora, Masshiro cerró sus ojos tratando de enfocarse en mantener su característica indiferencia, a las insinuaciones de la mujer pero no pudo evitar que un pequeño gruñido escapara de su boca al sentir los colmillos de la kitsuni apresar la punta de su sensible oído de forma juguetona._

 _El metal de la navaja que sostenía la miko en su mano brillo al ser iluminada por el astro lunar. Muy lentamente comenzó a pasar el frio metal por la tela blanca que cubría el torso del hanyou deteniéndose unos segundos en las cuerdas que mantenía la armadura del ojidorado pegada a su cuerpo. Alejándose uno momento vio como la pesada armadura caía al piso provocando un ruido seco. Con una gran sonrisa volvió a pegar aun mas su cuerpo contra la espalda del hanyou que miraba estupefacto la armadura que hace segundos lo protegía –¿Qué pasa? –Cuestiono divertida – El Gran príncipe del Oeste tiene miedo sin su armadura –contuvo la risa al escucharlo gruñir_

 _Miro la espada que el hanyou mantenía amarrada a su cadera, la tomo en sus manos recibiendo un gruñido de advertencia por parte del príncipe, pero eso no iba a detenerla. Sin temor alguno la tomo entre sus manos observo la magnífica arma unos minutos antes de tirarla junto a la armadura._

 _Sus manos se dirigieron al pecho del hombre ahora solamente cubierto por un hitoe pulcramente blanco – ¿Nervioso perrito? –pregunto con voz burlona mientras que recorría con su navaja el pecho del hanyou_

 _–Una navaja jamás lastimaría a este Masshiro –su voz sonó fría, desafiante tratando de ignorar las sensaciones que esta mujer con su cercanía provocaba en su interior_

 _Mei sonrió aun mas al escucharlo, ella jamás lo lastimaría pero… eso no significaba que no les gustase divertirse, aunque sea por un rato._

 _–Yo nunca dije que lo fuera a lastimar perrito –hablo con voz suave dejando caer sin importancia la navaja en el piso enfrente de los ojos de un desorientado Masshiro._

 _Cada vez entendía menos lo que buscaba hacer la mujer detrás suyo. Si ella quería la máscara ¿Por qué tiraba la navaja enfrente suyo? Ya no tendría posibilidad de agarrarla sin que él pudiera verle el rostro._

 _Pero cualquier razonamiento se esfumo al sentir la calidez de esas pequeñas manos introducirse por su hitoe tocando la piel de su pecho por primera vez después de lo sucedido en la cueva. Algo en su interior vibro y de forma inconsciente su cuerpo se relajó dejándose embriagar por esas caricias tan suaves y delicadas que la joven detrás suyo le proporcionaba_

 _Mei dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar un sonido pareció a un ronroneo provenir de los labios de su príncipe. Cerró sus ojos dejando que sus manos tantearan ese pecho lentamente a ciegas, tomándose el tiempo de acariciar cada pequeño musculo con el mayor cariño posible, como si con eso fuera posible curarle alguna herida. Deslizo sus dedos desde los abdominales hasta su pecho consiente de que su garras marcarían un pequeño camino rojo en la pálida piel del hanyou._

 _–Ángel –Mei sonrió complacida al escuchar la voz ronca del ojidorado. Sus dedos seguían acariciando la pequeña cicatriz en el pecho del hanyou, a pesar de no verla podía sentirla entre sus dedos y como su príncipe tiraba su cabeza para atrás pidiendo sin necesidad de palabras aún más de sus caricias se lo confirmaba… Había encontrado el punto débil, eso que había descubierto en la cueva esa mañana cuando su perrito dormía ahora lo estaba acariciando._

 _Masshiro maldijo mil veces su incapacidad de moverse, apretó con tanta fuerza sus puños que podía sentir sus garras clavándose en su piel y el aroma de su sangre mezclándose con ese perfume tan intoxicante que despedía la hermosa Miko. ¿Cómo era posible que con algo tan simple como una caricia esta mujer lograra provocarle miles de sensaciones distintas? No tenía la menor idea y tampoco se encontraba en la mejor situación para ponérselo a penar lo sabía pero si de algo estaba seguro era… que no quería que se detuviera por nada del mundo._

 _Mei sonrió orgullosa de sí misma, tenía al príncipe del Oeste completamente a su merced y eso sin duda no era algo que se veía todos los días. Otro ronroneo salió de la boca del hanyou, tuvo que cerrar sus ojos y llamar a todo su uso de razón para no dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. Si fuera por ella ya hace tiempo habría mandado todo a la mierda pero… –Ángel –eso la trajo a la realidad ese nombre que salía de la boca de su perrito le recordaba porque estaba ahí y la razón por la que hacia esto._

 _Era la primera vez que odio que él la llamara así ¡Ella tenía un nombre! Y no era Ángel, había una mujer detrás de esa mascara y de esa actitud altanera que tanto se empeñaba en mostrar a los demás, había una mujer que lo amaba con locura… había una mujer "Que el jamás podrá ver" ._

 _Sus caricias fueron menguando lentamente hasta detenerse, Masshiro frunció el ceño molesto al sentir la calidez de las manos de la kitsuni alejarse de él._

 _Un gruñido molesto salió de su boca, no podía detenerse ¡No ahora!_

 _No sabía cómo describirlo ni tampoco lo entendía del todo pero esas pequeñas manos acariciando su pecho con tanta delicadeza se había sentido increíblemente raro, su corazón latía desbocadamente y su respiración era agitada. Por un momento perdió la noción de donde estaban, ni los soldados, ni Jaken ¡Hasta la busquedad de la mujer! Todo eso quedo en el olvido ni bien esas manos entraron en contacto con su piel. Era como si todo se sus problemas hubiesen desaparecido, y una paz invadiera su cuerpo relajándolo por completo._

 _Quería más… ¡Necesitaba más de eso que no sabía que era pero que lograba calmarlo y volverlo loco al mismo tiempo! Volvió a tratar de mover su cuerpo dispuesto a darse vuelta para ordenarle a la mujer que continuara, pero el hechizo parecía reaccionar ejerciendo más fuerza dejándolo inmovilizo. Estaba a punto de hablar y exigirle que continuara cuando algo lo detuvo en seco._

 _Bajo lentamente la cabeza sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos, allí en el piso yacía destrozado su hitoe blanco o mejor dicho lo que quedaba de él. Una brisa fría golpeo su pecho ahora desnudo quitando cualquier calidez que hace segundos lo invadía._

 _Mei sin perder tiempo tomo la máscara de entre los retazos de la tela blanca que ahora cubrían los pies del hanyou y se la puso. Se mordió el labio apenada al ver la ropa del príncipe destruida pero no había tenido más alternativa, podía sentir claramente el aroma de los soldados acercarse y sin pensarlo hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió… Tomo el costoso hitoe del príncipe entre sus manos y lo rompió permitiendo que su máscara antes oculta cayera a los pies del hanyou._

 _Dejo salir un suspiro más tranquila al tener nuevamente la máscara con ella, miro su bolso tirado a unos pasos delante suyo, rápidamente se acercó pasando por delante del hanyou que no era capaz de quitarle la mirada de encima ni un solo segundo "Esta aquí …" pensó más calmada al ver el viejo cuaderno de su madre, había tenido miedo de que con todo lo que paso este se hubiese extraviado. Lo abrazo contra su pecho mientras se paraba y se daba vuelta para ver al hanyou._

 _Toda la calma que había tenido desapareció en cuestión de segundos al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Sus ojos se posaron en el ahora torso desnudo de hanyou, no pudo evitar que un ligero rubor adornara sus mejillas, su pálida piel parecía brillar bajo la luz de la luna, sus músculos se encontraban tensos seguro por el esfuerzo que trataba de hacer para liberarse de su hechizo "Es tan hermoso" pensó dejado salir un pequeño suspiro, su perrito sin duda era el hombre más hermoso de los cuatro reinos pálida. Sintió como sus manos cosquillaban al ver la pequeña cicatriz en su pecho. Unas inmensas ganas de acariciarla y besarla se apoderaron de ella pero de la mejor manera que pudo mantuvo sus manos quietas mientras se mordía el labio sin ser capaz de quitar los ojos de esa tentación hecha hombre._

 _Masshiro paro su inútil forcejeo al escuchar un suspiro provenir de la mujer, enseguida una mueca arrogante se formó en su rostro al sentir la intensa mirada de la joven dirigida a su cuerpo._

 _–¿Acaso hay algo de todo lo que estás viendo que te gusta Ángel? –Mei sintió su rostro enrojecer aún más hasta el punto de sentir que sus mejillas iban a explotar de lo rojas que estaban al sentirse descubierta. Sin perder tiempo desvió su mirada a cualquier cosa que no fuera el hombre y su perfecto cuerpo_

 _Como podía ser tan idiota, solo a ella se le ocurría quedarse viéndolo así sabiendo el gran ego que poseía el hombre enfrente suyo. Que para ella fuera el príncipe más hermoso que haya visto en toda su vida no significaba que él lo tuviera que saber. Ya suficiente con el ego que se cargaba encima el ojidorado para además agrandárselo más._

 _De la mejor manera que pudo levanto la mirada para encararlo encontrándose con esos ojos dorados que parecían disfrutar de su humillación. Dejando salir una sonrisa se dispuso a devolverle el comentario a tan arrogante y orgulloso perrito y bajarle de una vez por todas esos humos de grandeza que tenía._

 _–Lamento informarle príncipe que usted no es mi tipo–dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa mientras se llevaba las manos a la cintura –prefiero los morochos carismáticos, no los perritos amargados y pálidos –Masshiro frunció el ceño furioso dispuesto a devolverle el insulto pero antes de que pudiera hablar la mujer continuo –Discúlpeme lo que le paso a su ropa pero si me hubiese dado la máscara cuando se la pedí no estaría así –dijo Mei sonriendo mientras señalaba el cuerpo semidesnudo del futuro Lord, no era que a ella le molestara que él estuviera así si fuera por ella su perrito podía tomarse el tiempo que quisiera así "vestido" pero desgraciadamente no podía ir luciendo esas fachas enfrente del Lord Takemaru._

 _Masshiro vio como la mujer agrandaba su sonrisa y buscaba con gran rapidez algo en su bolso "No puede ser" pensó, allí en las manos de la mujer yacía una hitoe blanco muy parecido al que tenía puesto hace solo unos segundos_

 _–Eto… Usted me lo presto la otra vez y yo… yo –tartamudeo la dulce kitsuni volteando el rostro avergonzado tratando de evitar la mirada del ojidorado –Lo lave así que está limpio y… y lo cosí porque vi que tenía un pequeño agujeró igual ahora casi no se ve –explico rápidamente, apretando la prenda contra su pecho, el solo pensar en las veces que se pinchó con la aguja cuando trataba de coserlo la hacía sentir una tonta, sin duda era un completo desastre. Y no solo eso sino que también fue a comprar algunas esencias al pueblo para dejar la ropa perfumada, por supuesto que no era necesario decir que esas esencias eran sus favoritas ni nada de eso ¿Verdad?_

 _Masshiro cada vez entendía menos ¿A dónde había quedado la atrevida mujer que hace solo segundos lo había estado acariciando? No tenía la menor idea, esta mujer lograba confundirlo cada vez más con sus acciones, primero le arrancaba la ropa y ahora se disculpaba. Vio cómo se acercaba lentamente hacia el con la mirada baja_

 _–Mi príncipe no puede presentarse así vestido enfrente del Lord –dijo Mei con voz suave mientras le ponía el hitoe al paralizado hanyou. Masshiro no perdía de vista cada movimiento que hacia la hermosa mujer enfrente suyo, sin proponerlo su cuerpo se relajó ni bien sus cálidas manos entraron en contacto con su piel. Mei se agacho y tomo la pesada armadura entre sus manos –Ya casi terminamos perrito –dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras le colocaba la armadura al guerrero y amarraba con firmeza la espada a la cadera del futuro Lord. Retrocedió unos pasos para mirarlo, asegurándose de que príncipe allá quedado "presentable"_

 _– ¿Qué sucede? –cuestiono fríamente viendo como la mujer no dejaba de examinarlo con la mirada_

 _–Falta algo–dijo Ángel sonriendo para luego esfumarse y aparecer atrás del príncipe, con un simple movimiento corto la tira de tela que mantenía amarrado el hermoso pelo plateado del hanyou, permitiendo que este callera libremente por su espalda –Ahora si perfecto –susurro Mei dulcemente._

 _Ya los soldados se acercaban tenía que irse, se puso enfrente del desconcertado hombre, sonrió mientras pasaba sus manos con delicadeza por las hebras plateadas que cubrían su frente "Mi príncipe sin proponerlo aliviaste algo del dolor que me invadía, a pesar de ser el causante de mi angustia sos el único capaz de traer paz a este corazón enamorado con el que cargo desde niña" Pensó mirando esos ojos dorados que pedían explicaciones sobre sus acciones, respuestas que ella no estaba preparada aun para dar._

 _–Es hora de que me valla, fue un placer volverlo a ver príncipe del Oeste –hablo la kitsuni apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del hanyou para permitirse sentir ese aroma que tanto amaba una última vez._

 _–Ángel –el dulce aroma a flores silvestres le pego de lleno en la nariz, sus ojos se cerraron y antes que se diera cuenta la mujer se esfumo dejando una hermosa rosa violeta en su lugar_

 __O_O_O__

 _Ni bien la mujer desapareció de su vista, las cadenas que hasta el momento lo mantenían prisionero se desvanecieron. Tomo la rosa que había dejado la kitsuni entre sus manos "Ángel cada día me vuelves más loco" pensó, su ansiedad por saber más de la mujer aumentaba minuto a minuto, ya ni siquiera sabía con seguridad por qué la buscaba ¿En serio la quería encerrar o…? "Tonterías" se recrimino eso no podía ser cierto. Historias como la de sus padres no era más que una casualidad, el amor verdadero solo existía en cuentos de hadas._

 _Miro la rosa una vez más antes de guardarla entre sus ropas, cuando llegara al castillo se encargaría de que esta ocupara el lugar junto con las demás ocultas del mundo_

 _–¡Príncipe Masshiro! ¡Príncipe! –la voz de los soldados lo saco de sus pensamientos, sin decir nada se dio vuelta dispuesto a continuar su camino_

 _–Andando, no me hagan perder mi tiempo –hablo fríamente al ver como los hombres se detenían y miraban paralizados la ropa que antes él portaba toda destruida. A pesar de la curiosidad ninguno de los guerreros se animó a preguntar algo al respecto, una mirada de advertencia por parte del hijo de su Amo fue suficiente para que entendiera que pasaría se hablaban al respecto_

 _Desde la cima de un árbol una hermosa mujer veía como su perrito se marchaba seguido de cerca por los soldados del reino el Oeste "Nos volveremos a ver mi perrito" y con ese pensamiento en la cabeza la hermosa Miko se esfumo en el aire dispuesto a volver a tomar su lugar como sirviente del futuro Lord_

 __O_O_O__

 _Tres enormes chichones decoraban la frente del pequeño demonio que trataba inútilmente de calmar el dolor que lo invadía mientras se paraba. El haber desaparecido además de llegar tarde, junto con la poca paciencia que poseía el hanyou fue más que suficiente para que "Jaken" sufriera las consecuencias a manos del futuro Lord_

 _"Retiro todo lo dicho ¡ERES EL PERRO MAS IDIOTA QUE HALLA CONOCIDO EN TODA MI VIDA! "Gritaba Mei internamente mientras seguía trataba de seguir a paso atolondrado al hijo de su Amo._

 ** _Continuara…_**

 ** _Hola soy Mena y este es un nuevo capítulo de "Una simple doncella"_**

 ** _¡Hola mis queridos lectores ¿Cómo han estado?! Espero que bien yo aquí agradeciendo a dios la baja de temperatura, las semanas pasadas parecía que me iba a azar si salía afuera tan solo unos minutos. Pero por suerte ahora puedo darle un merecido descanso al aire acondicionado y escribir más tranquila sin sufrir un golpe de calor XD._**

 ** _Pero dejando mis penurias de lado díganme ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Me costó horrores escribirlo, ese fue el motivo de mi tardanza en publicarlo, no terminaba de quedar como quería. Digamos que Mei se emocionaba demasiado ; ) ¿Y quién no, verdad? Tenía a su perrito a su completa disposición y algo me dice que él no pondría mucha resistencia a lo que esta dulce kitsuni quisiera hacerle._**

 ** _¡Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar un comentario, me alegra mucho saber que les encanta la historia tanto como a mí!_**

 ** _Alambrita: Espero que te guste este capítulo, espero ansiosa un nuevo comentario de tu parte_**

 ** _Flemy Speeddraw: Muchas gracias, me esfuerzo mucho para que sea de su agrado… Espero tu opinión sobre este nuevo capitulo : )_**

 ** _Lirio: Mi querida amiga, no hay día que no me hagas reír con tus comentarios, espero que cruzar los dedos te allá servido y este capítulo te guste tanto como a mi. Yo también deseo que Masshiro se avive lo suficiente amiga (Asi es como se dice en Argentina, que sea todo un hombre y haga lo que tenga que hacer ; )_**

 ** _Esto no se si podría considerarse lemon pero cada vez nos acercamos más, tengo por seguro que habrá lemon en esta historia, pero como siempre digo todo a su tiempo mi querido Lirio_**

 ** _Gcfavela : No pudiste haberlo dicho mejor, para mí es muy importante saber la vida pasada de los personajes porque de cierta forma logra que nos sintamos más cercanos a ellos y nos encariñemos mas… Si te gusto saber sobre la vida de esta traviesa kitsuni espera que aún falta más. Consejo tene un paquete de pañuelo preparado por si acaso._**

 ** _Gaby: Aun es muy temprano para perder la fe en el mundo querida amiga, te juro que hago todo lo posible pero como siempre digo prefiero tardar y subir algo decente que apurarme y que no sea de su agrado ni del mío._**

 ** _Drums: Muchas gracias espero que este capítulo halla llenado tus expectativas… Jamás los olvidaría, mis queridos lectores_**

 ** _Daniela: Muchas gracias hermosa, espero que disfrutes la historia…_**

 ** _Como siempre cualquier duda, petición o crítica no tengo ningún problema en leerla mientras eso no signifique SPOILER._**

 ** _Bueno mis queridos lectores estoy por retirarme pero antes de irme quiero hacerles una propuesta. Estaba pensando distintos lemon para nuestra pareja y escenarios para que eso se diera a lugar. Hagan volar su imaginación conmigo y díganme ¿Dónde se los imaginan que no sea la habitación del futuro Lord? ¿Creen que Mei se portara tímida o será más atrevida? ¿Y Masshiro que haría si se encuentra en esa situación? ¿Sera el mismo hombre de siempre frio y controlado o su poca paciencia le jugara en contra?_**

 ** _Como soy mala le dejare algunos de los escenarios que ya tuve en mente, lo que halla pasado ahí se los dejo a su imaginación_**

 ** _Habitación del futuro Lord_**

 ** _Tina de baño de Masshiro_**

 ** _Cueva_**

 ** _Escritorio_**

 ** _Biblioteca_**

 ** _Esos son hasta ahora los lugares que se me ocurrieron ¿Ustedes que piensan? Bueno mis queridos lectores nos estamos leyendo pronto… Mena_**


	16. Ya es hora

**Los personajes de este fan-fic son propiedad de RumikoTakahashi , utilizados solamente para el fin del entretenimiento … Mena123**

 **Capítulo 15: Ya es hora…**

 ** _Esto sucedía en "Una simple doncella"_**

 ** _Tres enormes chichones decoraban la frente del pequeño demonio que trataba inútilmente de calmar el dolor que lo invadía mientras se paraba. El haber desaparecido además de llegar tarde, junto con la poca paciencia que poseía el hanyou fue más que suficiente para que "Jaken" sufriera las consecuencias a manos del futuro Lord_**

 ** _"Retiro todo lo dicho ¡ERES EL PERRO MAS IDIOTA QUE HALLA CONOCIDO EN TODA MI VIDA! "Gritaba Mei internamente mientras seguía trataba de seguir a paso atolondrado al hijo de su Amo._**

 __O_O_O__

 _La salida del sol anunciando el amanecer acompañaba a los viajeros en su largo viaje_

 _"Vamos ya falta poco… solo un poco más Mei" trataba de alentarse la pobre Miko mientras arrastraba sus pequeños pies verdes por la tierra. Agotada, sucia y estresada eran palabras que claramente podían usarse para definir lo que sentía la kitsuni mientras trataba de seguirles el paso a los valientes guerreros. Nunca en su vida había deseado tanto llegar a un lugar y mucho menos imagino que este sería el Palacio del Lord del Norte, pero ya no podía más. El cuerpo le pesaba, no había dormido nada, además ese perro idiota se había encargado de tirarle las pocas frutas que tenía, cuando ella ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de probarlas. Su cabeza comenzaba a latir, una mezcla entre calor, sudor y los golpes que tan amablemente le regalo su príncipe hacia que la idea de mandar todo el plan a la mierda fuera de lo más tentadora._

 _Tuvo que poner mucha fuerza de voluntad y acordarse de que tendría la oportunidad de vengarse para lograr seguir. Porque claro eso estaba de más decirlo ¡Ese perro idiota iba a ver cuándo menos se lo esperara le iba a lanzar tantas rocas en la cabeza que quedaría deformado durante un mes! Y para eso no había sentimiento que valga, no pensaba echarse para atrás._

 _El solo imaginárselo provoco que una risa escapara de sus labios._

 _Los soldados miraron extrañado al pequeño demonio verde que reía maliciosamente mientras sostenía con fuerza su báculo. Se miraron entre si buscando respuestas a tal comportamiento pero cualquier duda se disipo en segundos al escuchar a "Jaken" susurrar –Me las pagaras –los hombres volvieron a mirarse mientras asentían silenciosamente con aire lastimero… el pequeño demonio se había vuelto loco. Nadie iba a culparlo pobre Jaken con todos los golpes que recibía por día por parte del Lord y su hijo era de esperarse este trágico final para el fiel sirviente._

 _Uno de los soldados afligido con la situación se acercó lentamente al pequeño demonio con una fruta en la mano, la última que le quedaba para este largo viaje._

 _–Tenga Jaken-sama coma algo –dijo el joven Sasuke amablemente , Mei volteo extrañada al ver al joven guerrero que no dejaba de sonreír ofreciéndole una madura… ¡Pera Nashi! Sin pensarlo si quiera se abalanzo sobre el guerrero arrebatándole la fruta entre sus manos y llevándosela rápidamente a la boca como si de eso dependiera su vida. Mei casi lloro de la felicidad al sentir el dulce sabor de la fruta en su boca, fue tanta su emoción que no fue consciente de que aun aplastaba al pobre hombre que la miraba aterrado al igual que los demás soldados. Tragando rápidamente la fruta, se levantó y volvió a tomar su papel como sirviente_

 _–Gracias mocoso, ahora sigamos no hagámosle perder tiempo al príncipe –los soldados dejaron salir un suspiro tranquilos al escuchar nuevamente la voz chillona y mandona del demonio. Sasuke sin mayor problema se paró mientras sacudía su ropa sacando la tierra inexistente que pudo haber quedado debido a la caída_

 _– ¡Si Jaken-sama! –respondió el joven demonio sin dejar de sonreír, Mei lo observo adelantarse junto con sus compañeros mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca para limpiar el liquido de la fruta que se escurría de sus labios. Miro con sus ahora amarillentos ojos la mitad de la fruta que sostenía entre sus escuálidas manos para luego mirar nuevamente al joven que hablaba entretenido con sus amigos._

 _Si hubiese estado en su cuerpo lo más seguro es que se hubiese terminado ruborizando al ver la sonrisa que le regalaba el joven y apuesto guerrero. No solía hablar mucho con los hombres y muchos menos si estos eran los soldados del castillo, pero eso no significaban que no supiera apreciar la belleza en ellos y sin duda ese hombre no tenía nada que envidiarle ni siquiera su perrito._

 _Sasuke era un poco más bajo que el príncipe, su cabello se mantenía suelto cayendo libremente por su espalda y era de un hermoso color rojo brillante asemejándose mucho al mismísimo fuego, su piel portaba un color bronceado resultado de sin duda muchas horas bajo el intenso sol. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención a la dulce kitsuni eran los pequeños cuernos que decoraban la cabeza del guerrero delatándolo al instante la especie de demonio que era._

 _Nunca en su larga vida había tenido la oportunidad de ver un demonio de la familia de los minutaros, por lo general estos tenían un gran temperamento, no solían estar acompañados de personas y mucho menos si estos resultaban ser humanos._

 _El guerrero volteo sobre su hombro al sentirse analizado por un par de ojos amarillos_

 _–¿Sucede algo Jaken-sama? –cuestiono extrañado Sasuke haciendo que sus compañeros también miraran al pequeño demonio verde que se había quedado paralizado en el lugar. Mei trato de responder pero las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta al observar detenidamente un par de ojos verde esmeraldas que brillaban más que mil estrellas "Es bastante lindo" pensó Mei avergonzada pero enseguida se reprendió, no estaba ahí para mirar hombres por más guapos que estos fueran, tenía que cumplir una misión._

 _–No-no pasa nada siga caminando –tartamudeo "Jaken" volteando el rostro mientras dejaba salir un suspiro "Sin duda eres un desastre Mei" pensó llevándose la poca fruta que le quedaba nuevamente a la boca. Pero quien podía culparla era una mujer después de todo, no estaba cometiendo ningún delito._

 _Además recordaba claramente haber visto a ese hombre cuando tuvo que emborracharlos a él y junto a los demás soldados. Casi dejo salir una risa al recordar como actuó el joven debido a su cercanía, había sido de lo más tierno ver como esa piel bronceada adoptaba un sutil tono rojo en sus mejillas y como su voz había salido temblorosa._

 _No quería ser mala pero se sentía de cierta forma bien saber que podía provocar cierto deseo en los hombre, era una sensación realmente nueva para ella teniendo en cuenta que no hacía nada más que trabajar gran parte del día._

 __O_O_O__

 _Mientras tanto Masshiro ignoraba completamente la situación que se estaba dando atrás suyo y se mantenía callado como lo había estado haciendo desde que salió de su reino. Tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar además de la locura ya notable con la se cargaba desde hace años su "niñero"._

 _Ángel, esa mujer volvía a colarse en sus pensamientos, llevo disimuladamente la mano a su pecho donde la flor se mantenía oculta de ojos ajenos ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Por más que trataba no lograba encontrarle respuesta lógica a su comportamiento, nunca había experimentado esa misma sensación con otras mujeres. Su cuerpo aun sentía la calidez que esas pequeñas manos se habían encargado de dejarle junto con un gran dolor de cabeza._

 _Miro el hitoe que tenía puesto, un dulce aroma a flores se desprendía con suavidad de él "Esencias" pensó, la mujer se había tomado la molestia de lavarlo, perfumarlo y no solo eso sino que también lo había cosido. Sin duda era una idiota , el tenia infinidad de ropa hecha de las mejores telas y los patrones más hermosos y originales que se hallan visto, no tenía necesidad de usar uno remendado pero…_

 **"…–Eto… Usted me lo presto la otra vez y yo… yo –tartamudeo la dulce kitsuni volteando el rostro avergonzado tratando de evitar la mirada del ojidorado –Lo lave así que está limpio y… y lo cosí porque vi que tenía un pequeño agujeró igual ahora casi no se ve –explico rápidamente, apretando la prenda contra su pecho…"**

 _"Tonta" pensó Masshiro dirigiendo su vista al casi imperceptible remiendo, era ligero pero podía sentirlo claramente, el aroma de sangre se desprendía de entre los hilos dorados. Esa mujer se había lastimado al hacerlo, ni bien pensó en eso algo en su interior vibro enternecido con la situación "Realmente eres tonta Ángel… Mi Ángel" pensó dejando que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en su "inexpresivo" rostro_

 __O_O_O__

 _"¡Al fin!" Pensó "Jaken" dejando que unas traicioneras lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos mientras apoyaba el peso de su pequeño cuerpo contra el báculo que sostenía entre sus escuálidas manos tratando de no caer desmayado producto del cansancio. "Si me hubiese podido telestransportar no estaría así ahora" se lamentaba Mei dejando salir un suspiro agotada. No podía mas necesitaba un descanso con urgencia, una tina con agua bien fría y muchas ¡muchas! esencias para quitarse de una vez por todas el aroma del sirviente con el que se cargaba encima desde que salió en busca de su perrito. Sin duda ese perfume estaba por terminar de asquearle era un mezcla entre inciensos con algo extremadamente amargo para su gusto que disfrutaba del suave aroma de las flores en especial si estas eran jazmines._

 _Tampoco la malinterpreten con el viaje logro comprender lo que el pobre sirviente tenía que pasar día a día y realmente lo admiraba, no debía ser fácil aguantar los golpes que ese perrito le daba todos los días. A ella solamente con haber pasado un día entero con el príncipe fue suficiente para que quisiera tirarlo al primer acantilado que se le cruzara en el camino. Por supuesto que sería un desafortunado accidente ¿Qué razón tendría ella para herir a su perrito? Ninguna, además de que la buscara como una criminal, que le haya tirado la poca fruta que tenia matándola de hambre, que no le permitió descansar ni un solo minuto después de lo sucedido en el bosque, que tenía tres enormes chichones que decoraban su pequeña cabeza producto de sus golpes ¿Y que mas? A si… ahora no solo era buscada en el Oeste sino que el príncipe se había encargado de ampliar su busquedad al Norte "Ninguna lo suficientemente valida" pensó con sarcasmo mientras dejaba salir un suspiro_

 _Momentos como este maldecía tener esos sentimientos hacia al hanyou impidiendo que le hiciera cualquier tipo de daño a propósito. Pero eso no significaba que le faltaran ganas de devolverle cada uno de esos golpes a ese perro idiota, estaba haciendo uso de su mucha paciencia ¡Para no partirle el báculo en la cabeza! "Tranquila Mei la paciencia es una virtud" pensó tratando de calmarse mientras miraba el enorme castillo que se comenzaba a observarse con más claridad a medida que avanzaban._

 _Solo aguanta un poco más Mei… Solo un poco mas_

 _Y con esas palabras en la cabeza movió sus adoloridos pies acortando la poca distancia que los separaba del castillo… Al fin habían llegado_

 __O_O_O__

 _Ahí enfrente suyo se deslumbraba el enorme castillo del Lord del Norte, los enormes muros rodeaban el lugar haciendo visible solo unas gigantes torres que se elevaban orgullosas al cielo. Los soldados a cargo del Lord no dudaron en darles entrada a los viajeros mientras hacían una pequeña reverencia en muestra de respeto al heredero del Oeste._

 _Masshiro sin ni siquiera inmutarse camino seguido de cerca por los soldados de su padre que parecían no tener intención alguna de dejarlo solo en ningún momento._

 _No fue extraño para los forasteros encontrarse con varias estatuas que representaban la especie de demonio que era el Lord y tampoco que predominara el color verde oscuro en las paredes, después de todo ese reino le pertenecía al rey de las serpientes. Una de las especies de demonios más poderosa debido a su letal veneno y astucia. Podían llegar a ser muy inteligentes cuando se encontraba en batalla, la habilidad para escurrirse de las manos del enemigo los convertía en una presa difícil de atrapar. Cuando menos te lo esperaba ellos enterraban sus garras en tu piel inyectando el poderosa veneno en tu cuerpo con gran rapidez dejándote indefenso y rogando que la muerte te llevara para desacerté del terrible dolor que provocaba ese liquido en tu interior._

 _Mei miraba cada detalle con total asombro, a pesar de ser originaria del Norte jamás había estado en el castillo del Lord Takemaru, ni siquiera en las cercanías de este y de cierta forma lo agradecía, solo estar ahí le provocaba un horrible escalofrió, algo no estaba bien, lo podía sentir._

 _–Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí si es nada más ni nada menos que el hijo de Sseshomaru –Mei sintió su corazón detenerse y la sangre en su interior se helo al escuchar esa profunda voz detrás suyo. Sus ojos no perdieron tiempo y se dirigieron al demonio enfrente suyo, no pudiendo creer lo que veía._

 _"Es él… realmente es él" no había lugar para dudas, reconocería esa voz donde fuera sin importar el tiempo que haya pasado, esa voz jamás desaparecería de su cabeza_

 _Apretó el báculo de dos cabezas con fuerza hasta el punto de sentir sus manos ponerse blancas en un intento de encontrar el valor que tanto le hacía falta en este momento pero no podía evitar que un parte de ella quisiera huir de ahí lo antes posible, sino él… sino él "El vendrá por mi"._

 _Sin darse cuenta su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, sintió como si el tiempo volvía atrás y ella era nuevamente esa pequeña niña asustada que lloraba la muerte de sus padres. Cuando ni siquiera era capaz de usar sus poderes para defenderse y huía de los demonio y humanos que la querían muerta_

 _A pesar de estar disfrazada se sentía completamente indefensa como si esos ojos verdes pudieran ver más allá en su interior y saber quién era realmente. Puso sus sentidos en completa alerta, tenía que irse de ahí cuanto antes, no podía quedarse pero su cuerpo no le respondía era incapaz de apartar la vista al demonio que sonreía como si nada enfrente suyo._

 _Masshiro miro curioso al sirviente de su padre, que se había quedado inmóvil en el lugar. Desde que habían salido de su reino este se había comportado raro pero le resto importancia, Jaken tenía la costumbre de exagerar siempre por todo. Igualmente mantuvo un ojo cerca de él, aunque jamás se lo dijera le preocupaba el demonio después de todo este era parte importante de su familia. No había sirviente en el que su padre confiara más que en Jaken-sama y lo mismo pensaba él._

 _–Lord Takemaru –respondió al saludo secamente el príncipe_

 _–Que agradable e inesperada sorpresa tenerte por estas tierras príncipe –dijo amablemente el Lord mientras dirigía sus ojos a los viajeros que acompañaban al hijo del Lord –Pero por favor no se queden ahí parados deben estar agotados por el viaje síganme y me cuentas a que se debe tu visita –el hanyou asintió y comenzó a caminar siendo seguido rápidamente por los soldados a excepción del fiel sirviente que no parecía tener intención alguna de moverse_

 _–Jaken, camina –ordeno fríamente el príncipe pero el pequeño demonio ni reacciono, su rostro estaba más pálido de lo normal y parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría –¡Jaken! –volvió a llamar el hanyou mas alto logrando sacar al pequeño demonio de su estupor, el sirviente lo miro unos segundos y sin decir ni una palabra comenzó a caminar lentamente manteniendo la mirada baja en todo momento, lo que menos quería en este momento es que alguien la notara._

 _Sacando fuerza de donde no tenia, trato de enfocarse en lo que tenía que hacer dejando sus sentimientos de lado. Después de lo sucedido no podía darse el lujo de equivocarse, muchos menos ahora que él estaba tan cerca_

 __O_O_O__

 _Masshiro miro la taza de té que se mantenía humeando enfrente suyo, con toda la elegancia que lo caracterizaba la tomo en su mano y se la llevo a los labios dejando que el caliente líquido se deslizara por su garganta_

 _– ¿Y bien? –Pregunto el Lord apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la silla – Debo suponer que no viniste hasta aquí solamente para visitarme ¿O me equivoco? –hablo con aire desinteresado_

 _Hace varios minutos que habían entrenado en el estudio del demonio y el ojidorado no había soltado palabra en ningún momento._

 _Los soldados de este esperaban en el gran salón por orden del hanyou que no dio lugar a reproches haciendo que los guerreros no les quedaran otra que obedecer. A excepción del pequeño demonio verde que había insistido en acompañarlo y Masshiro al ver la mirada preocupada que tenía el sirviente de su padre lo dejo._

 _–Jaken –Mei miro al hanyou al lado suyo, asintiendo sin decir ni una palabra saco el pergamino que el pequeño demonio tenía en sus ropas desde mucho antes de que ella tomara su lugar._

 _El Lord miro sin prestarle demasiada atención al papel que ahora estaba en su escritorio para luego observar al ojidorado que se disponía a hablar_

 _–Estoy buscando a esta mujer –eso sin duda asombro al Lord que levanto una ceja divertido por las palabras fríamente dichas por parte del ojidorado_

 _– ¿Y no hay mujeres lo suficientemente hermosas en el Oeste que viniste hasta aquí por eso? –pregunto el demonio cruzándose de brazos mientras agrandaba su sonrisa al ver como el príncipe fruncía el ceño, nada contento con su broma –Tienes el mismo poco sentido del humor que tu padre Masshiro-kun –dijo chasqueando la boca para luego pararse –Dime ¿En realidad para que viniste?_

 _–Esta mujer, quiero saber si esta en tu reino –dijo Masshiro fríamente_

 _El Lord volteo sobre su hombro y miro desinteresado nuevamente la imagen que el príncipe le enseñaba, dejando salir un suspiro se dio vuelta y volvió a sentarse en donde estaba_

 _–¿Puedo preguntar a que se debe esta busquedad? –Cuestiono el Lord agarrando el pergamino entre sus manos para examinarlos de más cerca –Es una recompensa muy grande por una simple mujer ¿No lo crees?_

 _–Eso no es de tu incumbencia, solo solicito saber si hay alguien así en tu Reino –el Lord ni siquiera se inmuto por la forma de hablar del hanyou, después de todo había escuchado esa misma forma de dirigirse a Sseshomaru_

 _–No que yo sepa, pero el reino del Norte es lo suficientemente grande para que alguien pase desapercibido –respondió adoptando una actitud más seria –Si lo que deseas es que la busquemos por acá, tu pedido será cumplido pero a cambio tendrás que escuchar una propuesta que tengo para hacerte –Masshiro miro fríamente al hombre enfrente suyo, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que esa sonrisa con la que tanto se jactaba no era más que una máscara que el hombre se empeñaba a mostrar a los demás para ocultar la maldad que en verdad llevaba en su interior. Era un idiota si en verdad creía que a él podía engañarlo tan fácilmente._

 _Lo más seguro es que fuera por eso que su padre mando varios soldados con él esta vez, después de todo, la reputación del demonio enfrente suyo no era tan buena cuando se trataba de hanyou y mucho menos de humanos. Pero siendo hijo del Lord del Oeste no era algo que le preocupara demasiado, nadie se atrevería a tocarlo a él y mucho menos a su madre sino quería sufrir una muerte de lo más dolorosa en manos del Lord del Oeste_

 _–Habla –los ojos esmeralda del Lord brillaron emocionados mientras una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro_

 _–Unos meses atrás fui con una propuesta a ver a tu padre, pero desgraciadamente la rechazo –hablo el Lord como si no fuera nada importante, Masshiro ni siquiera se inmuto, si su padre lo había rechazado no tenía demasiado que pensar, pero aunque no quisiera tenia que escuchar al menos lo que el demonio tenía que decir si quería que Ángel fuera buscada en su reino. Así que asintiendo con la cabeza le dio la señal para que continuase –Ya ha pasado bastantes milenios desde que tu padre está a cargo de las tierras del Oeste, he de suponer que no faltara mucho tiempo para que vos asumas tu lugar como heredero de esas tierras_

 _– ¿Que es lo que quieres? –cuestiono secamente, logrando que el demonio agrandara su sonrisa_

 _–Como siempre al punto ¿No Masshiro-kun? –Hablo el demonio tirando su pelo verde que estaba hecho en una larga trenza para atrás –Vengo a proponerte un trato para unir nuestros reinos –Masshiro alzo las cejas_

 _– ¿Me estas proponiendo a tu hija como mi compañera? –No era algo que le asombrara en lo mas mínimo, no era la primera vez que le ofrecían algo como eso y estaba seguro que no sería la última._

 _Mei no pudo evitar que su corazón se detuviera ni bien esas palabras salieron de la boca del hanyou, miro al ojidorado rogando internamente haber escuchado mal pero al ver la sonrisa que tenía el Lord en su rostro sabía que no era así._

 _Después de todo era consciente del alto potencial que tenía esa mujer, había sido educada de la mejor manera, su belleza era inigualable y tenía un reino que a pesar de no ser tan grande ni tan rico como el Oeste contaba con grandes cosas como las minas de diamantes, y plantaciones de distintos alimentos que solo crecían en elevadas temperaturas como la granada de ogro._

 _–No le veo que sea un mal trato, le convendría demasiado a los dos la unión de nuestros reinos –contesto rápidamente el Lord antes que el hanyou le contradijera en algo –Mi hija no se opondría tendrías una gran compañera al lado, piénsalo, riqueza, poder, belleza ¿Me vas a decir que no te interesa?–explico el demonio con confianza sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro_

 _Mei en ningún momento le quito los ojos de encima al hanyou esperando que una respuesta saliera de su boca "Por favor perrito…Por favor no lo hagas, yo…yo te amo" pensaba la Miko internamente tratando de aguantar el dolor que se agolpaba en su pecho pero si su perrito no hablaba ella no podría seguir aguantando y saldría de allí corriendo lo más lejos posible._

 _–Por supuesto que la unión de los reinos se llevaría a cabo una vez que ustedes hallan consumado–hablo el demonio mirando al hanyou que parecía estar inmutable a lo que le estaba diciendo_

 _"Con-consumar no me digas que se refiere a… a" y antes de que fuera consiente una imagen se hizo presente en su cabeza._

 _Podía ver claramente a su perrito recostado en una enorme cama con sabanas de la más exquisita seda, la luz de la luna se filtraba por los enormes ventanales iluminando la piel expuesta de su cuerpo. La sabana apenas ocultaba desde la cadera hasta encima de la rodilla del ojidorado no dejando casi nada a la imaginación más que lo que lo convertía en hombre_

 _–Masshi eso estuvo genial cariño, ¿Lo hacemos otra vez? –pregunto la mujer apoyando suavemente la cabeza en el tonificado pecho del hanyou. Antes que la demoniza pudiera volver a hablar se vio atrapado entre las sabanas y el hombre que se había colocado encima suyo impidiéndole algún posible escape_

 _–Yuri –gruño el ojidorado con voz ronca antes de sellar sus labios con los de la joven en un apasionado beso_

 _" ¡NOOO ESO NO PUEDE PASAR! "Pensaba desesperada Mei tratando de quitarse esa horrible imagen de la cabeza._

 _Sin decir ni una palabra Masshiro se paro ganándose la atención del pequeño sirviente que lo miraba rogando que dijera algo sino iba a terminar sufriendo un colapso nervioso_

 _–Dudo mucho que quieras un hibrido como heredero de tus tierras Takemaru –hablo fríamente el ojidorado, ese comentario enseguida borro la sonrisa del rostros del demonio que frunció ligeramente el ceño._

 _Eso sin duda dejo sin palabras a la kitsuni que miraba la pelea de miradas que se estaba dando entre ellos._

 _–No deberías dejarte llevar por todo lo que dicen cachorro –respondió mientras se paraba_

 _–Hmm, me tiene sin cuidado los chusmerios del pueblo –contesto el hanyou mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta –En cuanto a tu propuesta, no tengo ningún interés en llevarla a cabo –dijo secamente para después voltear sobre su hombro para ver a su sirviente – ¡Jaken vámonos! –el pequeño demonio enseguida salió de su estupor y se paro rápidamente mientras hacia una torpe reverencia para luego seguir al hijo de su Amo que ya salía del estudio._

 __O_O_O__

 _–Estúpido hibrido –dijo furioso el Lord una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada, no iba a ser tan fácil convencerlo después de todo, ese inútil saco la misma suspicacia que su padre pero debía tener al menos un punto débil._

 _Sus ojos se dirigieron al papel que aun estaba en su escritorio y lo tomo entre sus manos –Así que te llamas Ángel… ¿eh? – una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en su rostro mientras su veneno se deslizaba lentamente por sus garras desasiendo el papel en segundos_

 _"Encontrare a esa mujer y cuando lo haga las tierras del Oeste serán mías"_

 _–¡Mías! –dijo bajando la mirada a las cenizas que quedaban del papel_

 __O_O_O__

 _Masshiro se dirigía a paso apresurado al gran salón donde los esperaban sus soldados cuando un pequeño peso en su pierna derecha lo hizo detenerse. Bajo la mirada lentamente quedándose helado al ver como su "niñero" abrazaba con fuerza su pierna impidiéndole que pudiera seguir caminando_

 _–Jaken suéltame –decir que estaba enojado era poco, quería irse de ahí lo antes posible y su sirviente actuaba cada vez más raro logrando poner su escasa paciencia a prueba –¡Jaken! –elevo mas la voz pero parecía que ni con eso el demonio lo soltaba_

 _" ¡Dijo que no! Mi perrito dijo que no! "pensaba Mei sin dejar de abrazar al príncipe, su pequeña estatura le impedía llegar hasta su pecho pero con esto se conformaba hasta ahora, después cuando tuviera nuevamente su cuerpo podría hacerlo correctamente. No cavia de felicidad, su príncipe había rechazo a esa princesa hueca, tal vez si tenía alguna posibilidad por más pequeña que fuera "Perrito tonto me asustaste pensé que… que ¡Bueno eso no importa ahora! " pensó emocionada la Miko levantando la mirada para encontrarse con un par de ojos que lo miraban furiosos "Ahh… ¡No otra vez!" se lamento al ver como el hanyou preparaba el puño para pegarle_

 _"Idiota "pensó Masshiro furioso mientras volvía a caminar dejando atrás suyo al sirviente tirado en el piso con un enorme chichón en la cabeza_

 _"¿Por qué a mí?" se lamentaba la kitsuni llevándose la mano a la cabeza en un intento inútil de calmar el dolor, permitiendo que unas pocas lagrimas se deslizaran por su piel ahora verde_

 __O_O_O__

 _Los soldados se pararon enseguida al sentir la presencia del hijo de su Amo acercarse rápidamente hacia donde estaban ellos_

 _–Príncipe –dijeron los guerreros haciendo una pequeña reverencia ni bien vieron entrar al hanyou por la puerta_

 _–Nos vamos –dijo fríamente el futuro Lord, los hombre sin decir palabra alguna se dispusieron a seguir al ojidorado_

 _–Tan rápido te vas Masshiro y sin ni siquiera saludar que pocos modales de tu parte querido –Masshiro frunció aun más el ceño al escuchar esa voz sumamente conocida cargada de ironía detrás suyo_

 _–Yuri –respondió el ojidorado fríamente, Mei que recién había llegado después de que el príncipe la allá dejado tirada en el pasillo con un enorme chichón en la cabeza miro detenidamente a la mujer que estaba enfrente suyo._

 _Por lo general evita ver a alguna princesa, todas siempre buscaban lo mismo en su perrito y eso sin duda la molestaba de sobremanera. No era que se considerara una mujer muy celosa pero un día su amiga Nozomi tuvo que detenerla para que no se le terminara lanzando encima de la princesa del Este que había tenido la osadía de robarle un beso a ¡SU PERRITO HERMOSO!_

 _–Han pasado… Cuantos ¿ Cien años, doscientos? Desde la última vez que nos vimos –dijo la mujer llevándose el dedo al mentón de forma pensativa_

 _–Hmm_

 _–Veo que sigues siendo el mismo poco hablador que siempre Masshiro –la demoniza agrando su sonrisa al escuchar el gruñido que escapo de la boca del hanyou –He de suponer que mi padre ya te hizo saber de la propuesta que tiene para nosotros ¿verdad?_

 _–No me interesa en lo más mínimo, si eso es lo que deseas saber Yuri –respondió fríamente mientras se daba vuelta dispuesto a irse, no quería desperdiciar ni un solo minuto más en ese lugar. Pero antes de que pudiera salir una pequeña mano lo detuvo –Suéltame –cualquiera que hubiese escuchado al príncipe en ese momento sin duda hubiese obedecido pero la joven mujer no era muy reacia a recibir un "no" por respuesta_

 _–Masshiro piénsalo, te convendría bastante el trato que mi padre te está ofreciendo –hablo la mujer fríamente mirándolos ojos dorador del príncipe–O caso ya te olvidaste de los grandes momentos que pasamos juntos –hablo de forma coqueta deslizando suavemente su mano por el pecho del hanyou –Haríamos una genial pareja –susurro acortando la distancia entre sus rostros dispuesta a besar al hanyou_

 _Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera rozar sus labios, el ojidorado la empujo haciendo que callera secamente al piso –Creo haber sido claro cuando te dije que no me interesa lo que tu padre y tú quieran Yuri, no te me vuelvas a acercar sino queres que te mate –y sin más se fue dejando atrás suyo a una humillada y furiosa demoniza_

 _"Serás mío Masshiro, y eso nada ni nadie lo evitara ¡Nadie!"_

 __O_O_O__

 _La expresión furiosa del futuro Lord fue suficiente para que ninguno de sus acompañantes se animara a decir algo._

 _A diferencia Mei que jamás se había sentido tan contenta y enojada al mismo tiempo, esa princesa había intentado besar a ¡SU PRINCIPE!, tuvo que poner mucha pero mucha fuerza de voluntad para no saltarle encima en ese momento, además que su perrito había dejado que esa mujer lo acariciara. Solo pensar en eso la enfurecía aun mas ¡Solo ella tenía ese privilegio! ¿Que acaso no había quedado claro la última vez que se vieron? Cuando su perrito ronroneaba pidiendo más de sus caricias y que ella se moría de ganas por tirar todo el plan a la mierda y ponerse enfrente suyo para llenarlo de besos hasta que se cansara. Pero al parecer solo ella recordaba eso, la ironía de no ser correspondida, después de todo no podía esperar que su perrito interpretara sus actos de "amor" para con el de la misma forma que ella "Me voy a volver loca" pensó frustrada mientras se masajeaba la frente_

 _Pero al final no todo resulto tan mal ¿Verdad? El solo pensar la cara que puso esa víbora venenosa cuando su perrito le rechazo el beso lograba que el enojo que la agobiaba se disipara en cuestión de segundos._

 _Pobre de ella si siquiera pensaba que podía besar a su perrito, ¡Ahh le hubiese encantado darle algunas lecciones a es víbora! Así aprendería a no tocar donde no debía, pero su príncipe le gano de mano haciéndose cargo de la situación primero._

 _"Ya verás víbora venenosa, si intentas hacer algo como eso de nuevo te rostizo viva " No era una mujer que se pusiera a pensar mucho lo que hacía cuando la situación incluía a su hermoso y perfecto perrito con alguna de esas mujeres._

 _Y sin saberlo ambas mujeres se declararon la guerra una a la otra…_

 __O_O_O__

 _Les tomo alrededor de un día completo llegar hasta la frontera que separaba el reino del Lord Takemaru con el del Lord Sseshomaru._

 _Mei levanto la mirada al cielo agotada, la noche ya se había hecho presente hace algunas horas permitiendo que un manto de estrellas iluminara el hermoso cielo nocturno. Podía sentir claramente el aroma de algunos demonios a unos kilómetros más adelante, seguro eran los soldados a las órdenes del Lord Sseshomaru que estaban encargados de cuidar los límites de sus tierras. Algo realmente innecesario si se ponía a pensar, después de todo, todos los que vivían en el castillo sabían de las salidas nocturnas que hacia el Lord cada cierto tiempo para vigilar los límites de su reinado el mismo._

 _"Ya es hora" pensó dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, el momento por el cual había tomado el lugar de Jaken había llegado. Sus cansados pies fueron deteniéndose lentamente hasta quedarse inmóvil en el lugar_

 _–Señor Jaken ¿Se encuentra bien? –pregunto uno de los soldados preocupado al ver que el demonio había dejado de caminar–Jaken-sama –pero el pequeño demonio no hablo, parecía no tener intención alguna por responderle, sus amarillentos ojos estaban clavado en el piso como si eso fuera lo más interesante_

 _–Jaken camina –ordeno fríamente el hanyou pero fiel sirviente lo ignoro completamente –¡Jaken! –los soldados retrocedieron asustados al escuchar la fría voz del futuro Lord, era bastante evidente que la poca paciencia que tenia se había agotado por completo hace mucho tiempo._

 _Masshiro apretó con fuerzas sus dientes, no estaba de humor para más juegos de su sirviente. Este no había hecho más que comportarse de lo más extraño desde que cruzaron la frontera para ir al Norte, y eso sin duda lo terminaba por irritar._

 _Había sido un pésimo día lo único que deseaba era volver a su castillo y encerrarse en su habitación. Y si su sirviente no pensaba moverse juraba que le iba a provocar tantos chichones en la cabeza que lo llevaría desmayado al castillo de su padre, y poco le importaría lo que le dijera su madre hace mucho tiempo había dejado de ser un niño._

 _–¡JAKEN! –Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de los soldados que miraban aterrados al hijo de su amo para luego voltear los ojos al pequeño demonio que parecía importarle muy poco lo que el hanyou estuviera diciendo. El ojidorado harto de la mudes de su sirviente tomo una roca que yacía en el piso y la lanzo con fuerza directo a la cabeza del demonio pero antes de que esta pudiera siquiera pegarle el demonio se esfumo reapareciendo atrás del hanyou que se había quedado paralizado en el lugar al igual que los guerreros_

 _–Buenas noches mi príncipe_

 ** _Continuara…_**

 ** _Hola soy Mena y este es un nuevo capitulo de "Una simple doncella" recién sacado del horno_**

 ** _Hola mis queridos lectores ¿Como están? Espero que mejor que yo que ando con un ataque de tos debido al cambio de clima. Me lo veía venir ahora que empieza el invierno lo más lógico es que termine resfriada en estos días. Igualmente no importa enferma o no, voy a seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¿Díganme que les pareció este nuevo capítulo que les traigo? En lo personal me parece que este capítulo tuvo de todo un poco ¿No les parece? Amor, tristeza, miedo, celos etc. Si les soy sincera este capítulo quedo muy diferente a lo que tenia pensado originalmente, pero me encanto en especial la parte de ¡Mei con Sasuke!. Como ustedes mismos dijeron Mei es mujer y como tal tiene necesidades y si este perrito orgulloso no se apura se la terminaran por quitársela de sus brazos. Ya puedo escucharlo gruñir a Masshiro XD, algo me dice que el no va a dejar que eso suceda._**

 ** _¿Qué les pareció Mei? Tuvo que lidiar con más de un problema al hacerse pasar por Jaken y sin duda ahora lo logra comprender mucho mejor al pequeño demonio verde._**

 ** _¿Y la aparición del Lord del Norte y su hija? Al parecer hay un pasado oscuro que une a nuestra dulce kitsuni con ese horrible demonio. ¿Y la princesa que trato de besar a nuestro perrito? Sin duda eso fue algo que molesto de sobremanera a Mei, pobrecita tuvo que poner mucha fuerza de voluntad para no acabar con esa mujer._**

 ** _En cuanto a sus sugerencias sobre el LEMON de esta pareja me emocionaron mucho todas sus ideas, estoy segura que los voy a sorprender solo esperen y verán ;)_**

 ** _Me pone muy feliz saber que cada vez son más los que se animan a dejar tan hermosos comentarios si mis cuentas no me fallan llegamos a 70 cometarios, las personas que no están registradas en fanfic tardan más en subirse su comentario pero no se preocupen porque siempre me llega al celu… ahora me toca a mi responderlos ;)_**

 ** _Flemy Speeddraw : Viste este príncipe no es tan frio cuando se trata de su Ángel XD. Todo a su tiempo querida Flemy, solo hay que esperar_**

 ** _Elisa : Muchas gracias por tu comentario, ya veremos que pasa con esta inusual pareja_**

 ** _Lirio: Mi querida Lirio espero que la hallas pasado genial en tu dia y me alegra mucho saber que te gusto mi regalo porque no se aceptaban devoluciones XD. Me encanto tu cuenta matematica y me diste una hermosa idea… Tendrás que esperar y ver qué pasa, pero Mei todavía no pudo bañarse ;)_**

 ** _Drums: Muchas gracias me alegra saber que te ha gustado el capitulo. No quiero adelantar mucho sobre lo que tengo pensado del LEMON pero tampoco será muy empalagoso y romántico porque no me parece el estilo de ellos. Igual debería ponérmelo a escribir y ver cómo va quedando para darme una idea, a pesar de que ya estuve practicando son solo escenas salidas de contexto. Abría que ver en el ambiente en el que se da y depende eso será como quedara la noche de pasión entre nuestra pareja._**

 ** _Pondré algo solo mayores de 18 años ;)_**

 ** _Perls: Estoy sin palabras sinceramente me emociono mucho tu comentario, nadie nunca en mi vida me dijo que poseo belleza interior y pura. Me siento muy alagada muchas gracias realmente espero tu nuevo comentario para este nuevo capítulo. Realmente no considero que tenga mucho talento pero si poseo mucha imaginación. Me encanto tu idea y lo que dices es la pura verdad, que mejor manera de aceptar lo que tú eres con un acto tan puro como ese. Realmente no se cuantos capítulos tendrá lo voy viendo sobre la marcha, la idea en si ya está pero hay que desarrollarla, no creo que esta sea una historia muy corta si esa es tu pregunta_**

 ** _En cuanto a tu última pregunta te la responderé en el siguiente capítulo ;)_**

 ** _Gcfavela: Sin duda Mei lo comprende mucho mejor a nuestro pequeño demonio verde . No Mei nunca ha estado con alguien . Me encanto tu idea la tendre en cuenta a la hora de escribirlo y sin duda Masshiro saco ese lado salvaje de su padre_**

 ** _Guest: Voy a suponer que sos una misma persona, ya que me llegaron comentarios en cada capítulo con este mismo seudónimo. Si es así, realmente me siento muy alagada de que te haya gustado mi historia y que las hallas leído en tan poco tiempo. Solo te pido un favor ponete un nombre para que yo pueda darme cuenta de que eres vos la que me escribe y pueda responderte sin problemas todas tus dudas. Me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado Mei y espero tu nuevo comentario para este capitulo (Cuando lo escribas aclárame que sos vos así me doy cuenta, te tiro un seudónimo que quedaría bueno a mi parecer sino te gusta podes cambiarlo "Contra reloj" ya que leíste mi historia increíblemente rápido ;)_**

 ** _Gaby: Hola Gaby por lo que yo vi aun tu capitulo no se cargo a la pagina pero me llego al celu asi que lo leí desde ahí.Me encanto que dijeran que haya quedado delicadamente Hot no podría haberlo descripto mejor XD. Siempre logro sorprenderlo me parece que es una habilidad que tengo jaajaaj pero no solo a ustedes sino que a mí misma también._**

 ** _Ya tengo una idea de cómo será su aspecto cuando sean humanos hasta tengo escrito su encuentro y como Mei hace que la reconozca pero para leer eso hay que esperar un poco mas. El bosque es una buena opción, no tengo ningún lugar definido para la "gran primera vez de ellos" asi que sus ideas me ayudan mucho. Cuando dije escritorio no me refería al estudio de Sseshomaru pero no puedo dejar de reirme al pensar la cara que pondría el Lord al saber que su hijo ha hecho ese tipo de cosas en su estudio o peor en el sillón que tiene reservado para su esposa y él XD._**

 ** _Lo que dices es totalmente cierto no hay nada peor que ver a alguien que ya consideras tuyo en manos de otros. Bueno Gaby hasta ahí llega el comentario que me mandaste porque al ser muy largo esta cortado, lo leeré completo una vez que se cargue a la compu. Si quedo alguna duda te la responderé sin falta en el siguiente capitulo_**

 ** _Buenos mis amigos lectores estoy por retirarme pero antes quiero agradecer a kira por la imagen que nos regalo como portado de esta hermosa historia, donde se puede ver claramente a nuestros querida pareja._**

 ** _muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, como siempre digo cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia déjenmelo escrito y yo les responderé con mucho gusto. Para los que no se animaron aun y son fans silenciosos de esta historia anímense y ¡Hagan volar su imaginación conmigo!_**

 ** _Cuídense, nos leemos pronto …Mena_**


	17. Hermosa Hermosamente letal

**Los personajes de este fan-fic son propiedad de RumikoTakahashi , utilizados solamente para el fin del entretenimiento … Mena123**

 **Capítulo 16: Hermosa… Hermosamente letal**

 _Hola mis queridos lectores ¡Volví! Aquí estoy y como siempre les traigo un nuevo capítulo de "Una simple doncella". Este capítulo está dedicado cada uno de ustedes, espero que lo disfruten… Mena_

 ** _Esto sucedía en "Una simple doncella"_**

 ** _"Ya es hora" pensó dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, el momento por el cual había tomado el lugar de Jaken había llegado. Sus cansados pies fueron deteniéndose lentamente hasta quedarse inmóvil en el lugar_**

 ** _–Señor Jaken ¿Se encuentra bien? –pregunto uno de los soldados preocupado al ver que el demonio había dejado de caminar–Jaken-sama –pero el pequeño demonio no hablo, parecía no tener intención alguna por responderle, sus amarillentos ojos estaban clavado en el piso como si eso fuera lo más interesante_**

 ** _–Jaken camina –ordeno fríamente el hanyou pero fiel sirviente lo ignoro completamente –¡Jaken! –los soldados retrocedieron asustados al escuchar la fría voz del futuro Lord, era bastante evidente que la poca paciencia que tenia se había agotado por completo hace mucho tiempo._**

 ** _Masshiro apretó con fuerzas sus dientes, no estaba de humor para más juegos de su sirviente. Este no había hecho más que comportarse de lo más extraño desde que cruzaron la frontera para ir al Norte, y eso sin duda lo terminaba por irritar._**

 ** _Había sido un pésimo día lo único que deseaba era volver a su castillo y encerrarse en su habitación. Y si su sirviente no pensaba moverse juraba que le iba a provocar tantos chichones en la cabeza que lo llevaría desmayado al castillo de su padre, y poco le importaría lo que le dijera su madre hace mucho tiempo había dejado de ser un niño._**

 ** _–¡JAKEN! –Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de los soldados que miraban aterrados al hijo de su amo para luego voltear los ojos al pequeño demonio que parecía importarle muy poco lo que el hanyou estuviera diciendo. El ojidorado harto de la mudes de su sirviente tomo una roca que yacía en el piso y la lanzo con fuerza directo a la cabeza del demonio pero antes de que esta pudiera siquiera pegarle el demonio se esfumo reapareciendo atrás del hanyou que se había quedado paralizado en el lugar al igual que los guerreros_**

 ** _–Buenas noches mi príncipe_**

 _–Ángel –Su voz apenas sonó apenas como un susurro no pudiendo creer lo que se mostraba delante de sus ojos. La mujer que lograba volverlo loco aparecía nuevamente de la nada, con esa sonrisa que odiaba y amaba al mismo tiempo lo mirada como si no le tuviera el más mínimo miedo._

 _A él ¡Al hombre que la buscaba para encerrarla! Le sonríe dulcemente ¿Qué era lo que pretendía? No tenía la menor idea, ya hace tiempo se había dado cuenta que el tratar de entender a esta mujer era una completa perdida tiempo._

 _–Perrito –Su suave voz llego a sus oídos, junto con ese sutil aroma a flores tan característico de la joven._

 _Sin duda no era un sueño… ella estaba ahí, y sin poder evitarlo su corazón comenzó a acelerarse ni bien sus ojos se encontraron._

 _Se dispuso a hablar pero antes de que pudiera siquiera hacer un sonido, sus soldados rodearon a la kitsuni y sacaron sus espadas apuntándola en el acto esperando tan solo un movimiento o palabra por parte del futuro Lord para capturarla._

 _Mei agrando su sonrisa aún más, al ver a los hombres que la rodeaban imposibilitándole la "escapatoria", porque si de ella se tratara ya podría haberse ido antes de que alguno de los guerreros pudiera hacer algo para detenerla, pero… No se iría había venido a buscar algo y estaba determinada a tomarlo así tuviera que hacerlo a la fuerza_

 _–Que hermosa bienvenida, realmente me siento alagada –hablo Ángel con sarcasmo llevándose la mano al pecho, como si no le inmutara en lo más mínimo la situación en la que se encontraba – ¡Ahh fue un viaje muy largo! ¿No lo crees? perrito–se quejo la Miko estirando sus brazos al aire mientras tomaba una gran bocanada de aire._

 _Había sido sin duda un viaje muy agotador, decir que se encontraba exhausta seria poco para describir lo que sentía. El cuerpo le pesaba horrores, tenía unas ganas inmensas de estar en su habitación y descansar como si no hubiera mañana. Además el aroma amargo de Jaken que se había quedado impregnado en su cuerpo la mareaba cada vez más, ahora sin duda lo pensaría dos veces antes de volver a tomar el lugar del pequeño demonio verde._

 _Miro al peli plateado que no le apartaba la mirada de encima ni un solo segundo, es más parecía que no tenía intención alguna de moverse desde que hizo su "aparición"_

 _–¿Cómo? –hablo el hanyou después de permanecer varios minutos en completo silencio_

 _Mei sonrió al escuchar esa pregunta salir de los labios del ojidorado, sabía perfectamente a que se refería pero no iba a perder la oportunidad de ver como ese hermoso rostro sucumbía al enojo._

 _–¿Cómo qué? –Pregunto la kitsuni divertida mientras se cruzaba de brazos –¿Cómo tome a Jaken-sama y lo dormí para luego llevarlo al castillo? O ¿Cómo hice para viajar con ustedes sin que se dieran cuentan? –Pregunto la mujer haciéndose la desentendida para luego llevarse el dedo al mentón de forma pensativa –Mmm tengo dos respuestas para eso –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa –Uno, yo soy muy buena actuando y no pudieron notar la diferencia –explico levantando un de sus dedos –O dos… usted es un perrito muy tonto que no se pudo dar cuenta –y sin poder evitarlo una suave risa escapo de sus labios al ver la cara de furioso que puso el hanyou._

 _Si le preguntaran cual era una de las cosas que más amaba hacer sin duda molestar a su perrito sería una de las primeras que vendrían a su cabeza. Nada se comparaba con la expresión que ponía el hanyou cuando era victimas de algunas de sus bromas "Es tan guapo cuando pone esa carita de gruñón" pensó Mei sin dejar de sonreír_

 _–¡¿Qué haces aquí Ángel? ¿Dónde está Jaken?! –exigió saber el ojidorado, decir que estaba furioso era poco para describir lo que sentía en este momento ¡Esa mujer tenía el descaro de aparecer de la nada y además burlársele en la cara!_

 _–Usted sabe tan bien como yo porque estoy aquí –dijo la mujer adoptando una actitud más seria –Ha llegado a mis oídos la expansión que ha hecho de mi busquedad –hablo cruzándose de brazos –¡JA! Que ridículo todo esto, me buscan como si fuera una criminal cuando yo no hice más que cantar esa noche –hablo Mei sin apartar la mirada de esos ojos dorados que parecían destilar furia pura_

 _–Ni pienses que voy a creer tus mentiras Ángel, tu sabes también como yo de que se te responsabiliza–respondió fríamente el hanyou aunque por dentro tuviera ganas de estallar, su rostro permanecía inexpresivo como siempre_

 _–¡Enserio cree que si yo tuviera una mínima idea de porque está haciendo todo esto vendría hasta aquí! –cuestiono Mei elevando la voz –¡No me subestime príncipe! si yo así lo deseara podría desaparecer y le aseguro que de nada serviría su oro, ni los guardias que envié a buscarme ¡No me encontraría jamás!_

 _Los soldados temblaron al ver la mirada que le daba el futuro Lord a la misteriosa mujer. "Insolente" sus puños se mantenían cerrados con tal fuerza que podía sentir claramente su sangre escurrirse por su piel hasta caer al piso en pequeñas gotas. Tan solo escucharla decir con tanta seguridad que no sería capaz de hallarla le hacía hervir la sangre ¡Eso no pasaría nunca! No lo permitiría, la encontraría así sea lo último que haga y cuando la tuviera con él… no permitiría que escapara de su lado jamás ¡JAMAS!_

 _–¡Te di la oportunidad de entregarte y vos te rehusaste! –gruño el futuro Lord_

 _–¡No me voy a entregar cuando ni siquiera sé de qué se me acusa Masshiro! –grito Mei, poco le interesaba en este momento quien fuera ese hombre enfrente suyo ¡Estaba harta de todo esto!_

 _Eso fue más que suficiente para que la capa de hielo que cubría el inexpresivo rostro del hanyou se rompiera en mil pedazos, la bestia en su interior gruño embelesado con la mujer que se mostraba firme enfrente suyo como nadie nunca había tenido la valentía de hacer._

 _Una parte en su interior se despertó y su bestia interior dejo salir un gruñido desde lo más fondo de su pecho que resonó en su interior haciéndole saber lo que quería y el mismo se negaba a ver. Sus instintos tomaron el control, sus ojos brillaron como el más ardiente fuego mientras una pequeña sonrisa ladeada adornaba su rostro_

 _–Vas a ser mía Ángel y me importa muy poco tu opinión al respecto –Mei sintió su cuerpo temblar al escuchar la voz enronquecida del futuro Lord, algo le decía que no era precisamente Masshiro el que estaba hablando pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar cuando… –¡Soldados arresten a esta mujer! –ordeno furioso el hanyou._

 _Antes de que pudiera siquiera dar un paso fue detenido por cinco espadas que rodearon su cuello y abdomen formando una especie de cruz_

 _Mei miro al peli plateado que se había encargado de dar la orden, ya nada quedaba de esa sonrisa que había adornado por apenas segundos su rostro, pero sus ojos… ohh sus ojos parecían llamas ardientes que recorrían sin disimulo su cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo poniéndole la piel de gallina. Tenía que tratar de calmarse y pensar fríamente pero por más que esquivo la mirada de esas lagunas doradas lo sentía claramente mirándola como si pudiera entrar en lo más profundo de su cuerpo y sacar cada uno de sus secretos sin mayor esfuerzo_

 _–Ni lo pienses Ángel –amenazo uno de los guerreros rozando su espada en el pálido cuello de la mujer al ver como esta movía disimuladamente sus manos para sacar su espada._

 _"Maldición" pensó mientras trataba de encontrar una salida, el cansancio le estaba ganado pero no pensaba rendirse por nada del mundo. Su perrito no tenía idea de a quien enfrentaba ¡Si él era terco ella lo seria tres veces más!_

 _Cerro sus ojos un momento mientras dejaba salir un suspiro, segundos después una sonrisa llena de superioridad se asomó en sus labios mientras dirigía su vista al hombre al lado suyo_

 _–Al parecer el príncipe no es único con malos modales aquí –se quejó Ángel levantaba sus manos hasta la altura de sus ojos en señal de paz –Que manera de tratar a una mujer que les ofreció tan amablemente un trago… ¿No soldados? –cuestiono la joven dejando que su flequillo cubriera sus ojos_

 _–No sé de qué hablas Ángel, jamás te hemos visto en nuestra vida –hablo con firmeza el guerrero._

 _Mei sonrió aún más a ver al hombre que le había regalado una fruta responder tan fríamente. ¿Quién diría que ese demonio que se había portado tan amablemente con ella hace tan solo unas horas atrás, ahora sostuviera su espada contra su cuello?_

 _–Una lástima yo jamás podría olvidarte mi salvador – hablo Mei dulcemente viendo como todos los soldados abrían los ojos asombrados al escuchar la voz de la mujer que conocieron en el bosque salir de los labios de la "criminal"_

 _–Esa voz… –susurro estupefacto Sasuke aflojando lentamente el agarre que tenía en su espada –La h-humana –tartamudeo la espada se resbalo de sus manos provocando que esta hiciera un sonido al chocar con la tierra_

 _–Hola mi salvador lamento que nos tengamos que ver en tan lamentables circunstancias –se disculpó apenada Ángel haciendo aparecer una pequeña rosa amarilla en su mano y entregándosela al oficial –He de confesarle que de cerca es mucho más guapo Sasu-kun –el soldado no pudo evitar ruborizarse al ver como la joven le guiñaba un ojo extendiéndole la rosa sin dejar de sonreír._

 _–¡No te muevas! –amenazo uno de los soldados que a diferencia del mino tauro este seguía manteniendo extendida su espada contra su estómago –No me interesa quien seas pero no nos engañaras otra vez Ángel –dijo furioso para luego mover su espada con intención de herir a la mujer pero antes de que esta pudiera siquiera rozarla se esfumo en el aire para luego a aparecer unos pasos de distancia del hanyou que la miraba sin ni siquiera permitir que ninguna emoción se mostrara en su inexpresivo rostro_

 _–Yo quería hacer esto de manera pacífica pero al parecer va a tener que ser del modo difícil –hablo Ángel adoptando una actitud más seria, para luego sacar su espada –Vamos a jugar perrito –y con esas simples palabras los soldados se abalanzaron sobre la Miko._

 _Hermosa…Hermosamente letal solo eso podía describir a la mujer ante sus ojos. Su espada se movía con gran habilidad, sus movimientos eran certeros, no dudaba ni un solo segundo, solo lo hacía. Desarmaba a cada uno de los soldados de su padre como si no le costara en lo mas mínimo algo realmente admirable teniendo en cuenta el extenuante entrenamiento con el que se cargaban esos hombres. Pero él lo sabía… lo podía ver claramente en su rostro, el cansancio la estaba invadiendo, sus movimientos iban perdiendo fuerza al pasar los minutos, pero parecía que eso no la detenía en lo absoluto sino que al contrario ella seguía luchando con gran maestría_

 _–¡Fuego mágico! –grito Mei moviendo su mano libre haciendo aparecer una gran bola de fuego que termino dando en el último de los soldados haciendo que este chocara con fuerza contra uno de los tanto árboles que los rodeaban y cayera inconsciente por la intensidad del ataque._

 _Sintió como todo a su alrededor comenzaba a dar vueltas, sus piernas temblaban, sin poder aguantarlo termino de rodillas en el piso, se llevó la mano al pecho tratando inútilmente de calmar su acelerada respiración, pequeñas gotas de sudor recorrían la pálida y tersa piel de su cuello que permitía ver su humilde y sencillo kimono. El a ver usado ese ataque no había sido la mejor idea teniendo en cuenta su estado pero tenía que apurarse_

 _Aun con el cansancio sobre su cuerpo, se levantó y camino los pocos pasos que la separaban de su objetivo –Usted se viene conmigo –hablo tomando la mano de Masshiro entre las suyas y para sorpresa de la Miko el hanyou no opuso resistencia sino que al contrario envolvió su pequeña mano con la suya provocando sin saberlo que un sonrojo se asomara en el rostro de la kitsuni, que enseguida su máscara y el cansancio se encargaron de disimularlo_

 _Sin decirse ni una palabra ambos jóvenes se esfumaron en el aire dejando atrás tan solo una pequeña rosa._

 __O_O_O__

 _–¿Dónde me trajiste Ángel? –Cuestiono Masshiro soltándose bruscamente del agarre que tenía con la joven pero esta ni siquiera reparo cuando sus manos se soltaron –¡Ángel , responde! –exigió el futuro Lord pero ni un sonido se hizo presente en el lugar además del que hacia las olas del océano cuando chocaban con fuerza contra las enormes grutas de rocas._

 _Mei miraba la playa estupefacta "No puede ser" pensó llevándose la mano a la cabeza, ¡Se había equivocado de lugar! No le había pasado algo tan vergonzoso desde que era una adolecente y recién aprendía a teles trasportarse, pero suponiendo su estado no le era de extrañar._

 _Cuando agarro a el ojidorado, estaba tan cansada y furiosa que no se detuvo demasiado a pensar donde iba, solo quería largarse de ahí con su perrito a un lugar donde pudiera tomar un merecido descanso de todos los problemas con los que se cargaba. Pero jamás pensó que terminaría en una playa desierta y mucho menos con ese hombre que no dejaba de cuestionarle entre gruñidos y bufidos el por qué lo había traído hasta ese lugar provocando que su dolor de cabeza aumentara a niveles insospechados._

 _Estaba poniendo mucha pero mucha fuerza de voluntad para no gritarle, pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando lo escucho decirle_

 _–Ya estoy harto de tus juegos Ángel –gruño enfurecido Masshiro_

 _¿Qué él estaba harto? ¡¿EN SERIO?! Este hombre no tenía ni idea de todo lo que tuvo que pasar, la cabeza le dolía horrores de los chichones ¡Que el! Se había encargado de darle, tuvo que ver a la persona que más odiaba en este mundo como si nada, apestaba a Jaken y no solo eso sino que también tuvo que aguantar como esa víbora venenosa se le tiraba encima al hombre que amaba en secreto. ¡No tenía ningún derecho a decir que estaba harto cuando fue él el que empezó toda esta absurda búsqueda hacia su persona!_

 _"Ya fue suficiente" pensó Mei furiosa, a la mierda con la paciencia y los modales, este hombre se había encargado de llevarla a su límite. Sentía como algo subía con fuerza por su garganta y esta vez no tenía la mínima intención de reprimirlo. Se dio vuelta enfrentándose con un par de ojos dorados que exigían con urgencia una clara explicación pero no tuvo miedo ¡No había tenido miedo de él cuándo lo conoció siendo una niña y mucho menos ahora!_

 _–¡AHHH YA CALLESE DE UNA VEZ PERRO IDIOTA! –grito Mei a todo lo que daban sus pulmones –¿Cree que a mí me gusta estar aquí con usted? ¡JA! Estoy harta, tuve que aguantar de todo, la cabeza me estalla de los golpes que me dio, tengo hambre, sueño y huelo horrible y para empeorarlo aún más… ¡Tengo a un cachorro mimando y caprichoso que no hace más que volver mi vida un completo infierno sin dejarme descansar ni un solo segundo! –Masshiro abrió los ojos asombrados al escuchar todas esas cosas salir de la boca de "la dulce joven" – Ohh perdóneme usted mi príncipe ¿Lo ofendí? por la forma de referirme a usted – dijo con sarcasmo dejando salir una pequeña risa para luego hacer una pequeña reverencia sin quitarle los ojos de encima – Por favor el futuro Lord del Oeste se ofendió, la muerte es poco castigo para mi osadía contra un ser tan poderosa e imponente con usted –se lamentaba de forma dramática_

 _–Ángel –gruño Masshiro furioso_

 _–Escúcheme bien príncipe porque no se lo voy a repetir dos veces… me importa muy poco quien sea o el poder que posea pero jamás ¡Jamás lograra que le tenga miedo!_

 _–Deberías medir tus palabras kitsuni, no tienes idea a quien te enfrentas –cualquiera hubiera retrocedido al escuchar la fría voz del hanyou, pero Mei no estaba demasiada furiosa para ponerse a pensar en este momento las consecuencias de sus actos_

 _–¡Ja! Tengo muy en claro con quien estoy hablando… – respondió con ironía – Usted es el idiota más grande y necio de los cuatro reinos que he conocido en toda mi vida – respondió con altanería acortando a un más la distancia entre ellos._

 _Estaban tan cerca uno del otro que Mei podía sentir claramente el aroma del hanyou corrompido por un suave perfume a lirio que logro enfurecerla aún más de lo que ya estaba._

 _"Esa víbora venenosa" pensó Mei apretando sus dientes con fuerza_

 _Masshiro no aguanto ni un segundo más con un rápido movimiento de sus manos saco sus látigos venenosos para darle su merecido a la kitsuni que tenía la desfachatez de insultarlo. Mei salto hacia atrás esquivando por solo segundos los ataques del hanyou_

 _– ¡Ya estoy harta de este juego! Le advierto una cosa príncipe o detiene esto ya o yo… –amenazo_

 _–¿O qué? ¿Crees en serio que este Masshiro se dejara intimidar tan fácilmente por alguien como tu kitsuni? –respondió el hanyou fríamente ¡Esa mujer no era nadie para decirle lo que tenía que hacer! volvió a abalanzarse contra la joven con más fuerza, Mei enseguida saco su espada tratando de evitar que los látigos venenosos rozaran su cuerpo lastimándola pero su perrito era rápido y los ataques no se detenían sino que al contrario aumentaban, su cuerpo le pesaba horrores y antes de poder siquiera evitarlo el látigo le rozo parte de su brazo haciendo que su sangre se escurriera por su pálida piel y manchara parte de la manga de su kimono_

 _–Maldición –dijo Mei entre dientes apretándose con la mano su brazo herido al sentir el ardor del veneno recorrerle la piel_

 _–Ahora me responderás todo lo que quiero saber Ángel –hablo fríamente Masshiro apuntando a la mujer con su espada –Si intentas engañarme con alguno de tu juegos –amenazo pero la mujer lo corto antes de que siguiera_

 _–Déjeme adivinar, me matara ¿No? –respondió la joven con ironía con una pequeña sonrisa_

 _–No me provoques kitsuni –Mei tembló al escuchar nuevamente esa voz enronquecida salir de los labios del hombre._

 _Realmente debía ser masoquista porque sino no lograba hallarle explicación lógica a estos sentimientos que albergaba hace tanto tiempo en su pecho por el hanyou_

 _–Solo le responderé si usted también responde las mías –hablo la mujer seriamente_

 _–No estás en condiciones de pedir nada Ángel –el filo de la espada se apoyó con más fuerza en la piel de la joven pero ella ni siquiera se inmuto_

 _–Máteme si quiere pero le juro que ni una palabra saldrá de mi boca… no pienso decirle nada_

 _Masshiro frunció el ceño, no pensaba admitirlo pero Ángel tenía razón, solo ella podía darle las respuestas que necesitaba y muerta no le servía de nada así que regañadientes alejo la espada del cuello de la joven._

 _–Te escucho…_

 _Mei asintió silenciosamente, tenía miedo pero no podía retractarse ahora y mucho menos salir corriendo así que armándose de valor y juntando toda la fuerza que le quedaba tomo rápidamente al hanyou de la mano y …_

 _– ¡PARALIZADO! –el hechizo enseguida hizo efecto antes de que el hanyou fuera siquiera capaz reaccionar. Mei no lo soporto y cayó de rodillas enfrente del cuerpo del ojidorado, ni bien la palabra salió de su boca, la poca energía que le quedaba a su cuerpo se esfumado._

 _Masshiro gruñía sin parar tratando inútilmente de deshacerse de esas barreras que lo mantenían prisionero –Ángel ni creas que vas a poder escapar de mí, ¡Estas débil no aguantaras sostener tanto tiempo el hechizo! –gruñía Masshiro furioso mientras miraba a la mujer arrodillada enfrente suyo_

 _La máscara de hielo hace tiempo había dejado su rostro para pasar a un odio devastador para con la mujer que lograba poner su mundo de cabeza como nadie lo había hecho jamás_

 _–¿Dónde crees que vas? –cuestiono al ver como la mujer se paraba lentamente – ¡Ángel!… ANGEL RESPONDE –Mei se comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la orilla de océano, sin siquiera reparar en el hombre que no paraba de gritarle atrás suyo._

 _Las frías aguas rozaron sus adoloridos pies logrando que un suspiro de alivio se escapara de sus labios. Sus ojos se dirigieron al cielo, las estrellas brillaban más que millones de antorchas esa noche y la luna llena se reflejaba en las oscuras aguas._

 _–No me iré –susurro consiente de que él podía escucharla claramente a pesar de la distancia –No es el único que tiene preguntas sin responder príncipe Masshiro pero… necesito descansar aunque sea solo unos minutos y después le diré todo lo que quiere saber… lo prometo perrito_

 _Masshiro dejo de forcejear al escuchar las palabras salir de la boca de la mujer, sus ojos siguieron todo el camino que hacia la kitsuni por la orilla de la playa hasta que la perdió de vista "Ángel"… por primera vez sintió que no le mentía, algo en su interior le aseguro que ella volvería… esta vez no lo dejaría solo._

 __O_O_O__

 _Mei camino lo más que sus adoloridos pies le permitían, necesitaba alejarse y poder ser capaz de pensar con claridad sin preocupaciones que la agobiaran, sin tener que verlo a él, por un minuto no quería mentir. Parecía que eso era lo único que hacía desde que todo esto empezó, mentir ¡mentir a todo el mundo incluso a ella misma, cuando se decía inútilmente que nada de esto la afectaba, que era fuerte! .Cuando en realidad lo único que deseaba era llorar y que su madre la arropara en sus brazos como cuando era tan solo una niña. Sucumbió al cansancio que hace días la venia invadiendo, cayo de rodillas en la arena, las olas del mar mojaron su kimono manchado pero ni siquiera le importo, su atención estaba centrada en algo mucho más importante._

 _Las cristalinas aguas le devolvieron el reflejo de una joven mujer oculta tras una máscara, la mujer a la que todos buscaban, la valiente, la altanera, ¡la mentira! Porque eso era Ángel una mentira, una fachada para ocultar a la verdadera joven. Sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas que trataba inútilmente de retener. Ahí estaba, siempre había estado ahí sus ojos la mostraban, ya no era Ángel ¡jamás lo seria por completo! Sin importar cuanto se esforzara Mei aparecía, lastimada, con el corazón hecho añicos, desorientada pero fuerte. La misma fortaleza que la vida se encargó de darle a través de los golpes ¡la misma que la hizo resistir cuando pensó que estaba todo perdido!_

 _–La verdadera –susurro con voz quebrada mientras se quitaba la máscara lentamente_

 ** _Continuara…_**

 ** _Hola soy Mena y este es un nuevo capítulo de "Una simple doncella"_**

 ** _¡Hola mis lectores ¿Cómo están?! Espero que bien, lamento la tardanza recibí cada uno de sus mensajes y sinceramente me llegaron al corazón el saber que estaban preocupados por mí. ¡Pero no hay nada que temer mis amigos, hay "Una simple doncella" para rato! La razón de mi ausencia no es nada por lo que tengan que alarmarse, sencillamente estaba en blanco, era realmente frustrante sentarme y no ser capaz de escribir. No quería entregarles algo que no valiera la pena y con lo que no estuviera conforme así que después de borrar millones de veces en especial la escena del principio que fue la que más me costó puedo decir que estoy realmente conforme con el resultado… ¿Y ustedes? Díganme que les ha parecido_**

 ** _Fue un capitulo bastante dramático ¿No les parece? Los enfrentamientos entre nuestros protagonistas son cada vez más fuertes y hay muchas heridas que piden a gritos ser curadas. El final me dejo emocionada, sinceramente no se ni como lo escribí solo salió y por un momento llegue a sentir el dolor que nuestra amada kitsuni trata de ocultar con tanto esmero del mundo._**

 ** _Como siempre muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar un comentario, me alegra mucho saber que les encanta la historia tanto como a mí._**

 ** _Gcfavela: Muchas gracias espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado, esperare ansiosa tu comentario!_**

 ** _Lirio: Mi querido Lirio desde el otro lado de la pantalla te agradezco tu preocupación hacia mi realmente me llego al corazón te lo agradezco mucho amiga. Puedes quedarte tranquila que estoy bien ;)_**

 ** _PD= no tengo una hermana, me vendría genial una ;)_**

 ** _Drums: Tu intuición no fallo querida amiga sin duda estamos llegando a un momento crucial en la historia, así que a estar atento y abrocharse bien los cinturones porque esta alocada escritora tiene muchas sorpresas aún bajo la manga._**

 ** _Nos acercamos cada vez más al momento del baño, abra que esperar y ver qué pasa ;)_**

 ** _Léelo: Ten por seguro que si a veces los más calladitos son los peores ;) ya veremos como este príncipe gruñón hará vibrar a nuestra querida Miko._**

 ** _Si es así, en la tradición de los inu-younkai marcar a su compañera… solo puedo decirte que siempre me pareció algo de lo más romántico las veces que lo leí en algunas historias ;)_**

 ** _Perls: Una mujer entra desesperada al hospital con una netbook en manos, los guardias del edificio la persiguen por haber irrumpido de forma brusca pero la joven no le importa y sigue corriendo lo más que puede._**

 ** _Mientras esquiva enfermeras y pacientes tratando de que no se le cayera la computadora, va mirando los números que están grabados en las puertas "17 aquí es" pensó la joven escritora tratando de recuperar el aire perdido con la corrida. Sin perder más tiempo se acerca a la joven mujer que yacía pálida en la cama. Deja la netbook en la mesita de noche en donde alcanza a ver un papel arrugado con algo escrito, con una pequeña sonrisa empieza a mirar a la mujer que parecía hacer el mayor esfuerzo para no cerrar sus ojos_**

 ** _–Amiga despierta soy yo, Mena –dijo suavemente la ojiazul acariciándole el cabello a la joven –Perdón la demora… Pero ya llego –sin dejar de sonreír toma la netbook en sus manos y aclarándose la garganta comienza a leer…_**

 ** _Mi querida amiga lamento que hallas sufrido tanto espero que mi visita al hospital te halla alegrado XD. Me entere por tu amiga de la situación y lo termine lo más rápido que pude espero que sea de tu agrado._**

 ** _Pd= Estaba el otro dia con mis amigas cuando un extraño objeto llego haciendo ruidos raros, lo sostuve entre mis manos y pude ver que era un localizador para encontrarme espero que no te halla molestado que cambiara la señal pero aun no tenía el capítulo listo… Besos Mena ;)_**

 ** _Casi me olvido, no tengo otras historias escritas solo algunos borradores que he hecho a lo largo de los años pero que no tienen que ver con Inuyasha sino que son creaciones totalmente mías_**

 ** _Trini: Un placer conocerte, me alegra saber que te gusta esta extraña y alocada pareja_**

 ** _Gaby: Muchas gracias Gaby me alegra saber que te ha gustado, quédate tranquila que no va a ser necesario golpearte contra la pared_**

 ** _Ryu: Muchas gracias, un placer conocerte, espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo y espero ansiosa tu opinión_**

 ** _Bueno mis amigos eso es todo, espero no olvidarme de nadie , agradezco cada uno de sus comentario y ¡JAMAS LO ABANDONARIA! Así que ya saben si me retraso no hay de qué preocuparse solo me estoy esmerando más para que el capítulo quede perfecto para ustedes y para mi_**

 ** _Nos leemos pronto besos… Mena 3_**


	18. La bestia interior

**Los personajes de este fan-fic son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, utilizados solamente para el fin del entretenimiento… Mena123**

 **Capítulo 17: La bestia interior...**

 ** _Hola mis queridos lectores, he vuelto y traigo conmigo un nuevo capítulo de "Una simple Doncella", espero que sea de su agrado, nos leemos al final del mismo…Mena_**

 ** _Esto sucedía en "Una simple doncella"_**

 ** _Mei camino lo más que sus adoloridos pies le permitían, necesitaba alejarse y poder ser capaz de pensar con claridad sin preocupaciones que la agobiaran, sin tener que verlo a él, por un minuto no quería mentir. Parecía que eso era lo único que hacía desde que todo esto empezó, mentir ¡mentir a todo el mundo incluso a ella misma, cuando se decía inútilmente que nada de esto la afectaba, que era fuerte! Cuando en realidad lo único que deseaba era llorar y que su madre la arropara en sus brazos como cuando era tan solo una niña. Sucumbió al cansancio que hace días la venia invadiendo, cayo de rodillas en la arena, las olas del mar mojaron su kimono manchado pero ni siquiera le importo, su atención estaba centrada en algo mucho más importante._**

 ** _Las cristalinas aguas le devolvieron el reflejo de una joven mujer oculta tras una máscara, la mujer a la que todos buscaban, la valiente, la altanera, ¡la mentira! Porque eso era Ángel una mentira, una fachada para ocultar a la verdadera joven. Sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas que trataba inútilmente de retener. Ahí estaba, siempre había estado ahí sus ojos la mostraban, ya no era Ángel ¡jamás lo seria por completo! Sin importar cuanto se esforzara Mei aparecía, lastimada, con el corazón hecho añicos, desorientada pero fuerte. La misma fortaleza que la vida se encargó de darle a través de los golpes ¡la misma que la hizo resistir cuando pensó que estaba todo perdido!_**

 ** _–La verdadera –susurro con voz quebrada mientras se quitaba la máscara lentamente_**

 _La máscara cayó secamente en la arena, Mei cerró sus ojos permitiendo que las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo hasta ese momento cayeran libremente por sus pálidas mejillas. Por esta vez no opuso resistencia ¡ya no podía, no era tan fuerte! dejo que la tristeza que la invadía hace tanto tiempo saliera en pequeños quejidos que se perdían con el viento._

 _Como si se tratara de una película uno a uno comenzaron a pasar enfrente de sus ojos los recuerdos que tanto dolor le habían provocado_

 ** _"…Cualquier persona que pueda dar información sobre esta mujer, debe acercarse inmediatamente al castillo del Oeste y hablar personalmente con el príncipe, a cambio recibirá una gran recompensa…"_**

 ** _"…Mei lo siento pero… El no parara hasta que estés tras las rejas…"_**

 ** _"…¡Hijo apártate de ella! –grito la aldeana mientras los hombres se acercaban a la joven sin soltar sus armas –Tranquila señora yo solo… –trato de explicar Mei_**

 ** _–¡Tu cállate no eres más que un monstro!..."_**

 ** _"…Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí si es nada más ni nada menos que el hijo de Sseshomaru –Mei sintió su corazón detenerse y la sangre en su interior se helo al escuchar esa profunda voz detrás suyo. Sus ojos no perdieron tiempo y se dirigieron al demonio enfrente suyo, no pudiendo creer lo que veía… Es él... realmente es él…"_**

 ** _"…Pequeña no tengas miedo, todo estará bien…"_**

 ** _"… ¿Señorita es usted un Ángel? pregunto la niña tímidamente mientras miraba a la humana curarle con delicadeza las heridas que tenía. La risa de la mujer no tardó en hacerse presente provocando que la niña bajara la cabeza avergonzada –No soy un Ángel, pero puedes llamarme Rin…"_**

 ** _"… Oka-san –las lágrimas caían sin parar por el rostro de la infante mientras la mujer la abraza con fuerza contra su pecho. –Todo estará bien mi niña… todo estará bien…"_**

 ** _"… ¡OKA-SAN NOO!... el grito desgarrador de la niña se vio seguido de un gruñido que hizo que todos los soldados voltearan encontrándose con un zorro con ojos azules que gruñía viciosamente antes de lanzarse contra ellos…"_**

 _Ya no podía retenerlo, ese dolor, esa angustia que ocultaba tras una sonrisa era tanta que sentía que el pecho se le comprimía dificultándole respirar entonces… estallo ¡Estallo en un grito tan desgarrador que hasta el más frio guerrero habría sentido pena por ella! El dolor, la angustia, el miedo, la rabia todas esas emociones que había albergado en su pecho por tanto tiempo se hicieron escuchar_

 _–¡¿Por qué a mí ? ¿Qué fue lo que hice?! –_ _Su voz sonó quebrada producto del llanto que parecía no tener fin mientras miraba al cielo en busca de una respuesta que jamás llegaría –No soy un monstro… no lo soy…–_ _jamás le había hecho daño a una persona en su vida ni siquiera cuando los aldeanos la molían a golpes en el piso por haber robado un pedazo de pan siendo tan solo una niña. Solo se cubría con sus pequeños brazos rogando a kami que el dolor pasara rápido para poder reunirse con sus padres nuevamente._

 _Pero que importaba lo que ella dijera si tan solo haber nacido parecía ser motivo suficiente para condenarla. ¿Porque eso era lo que ella se merecía no? Una hibrida alguien que no pertenecía ni a mundo ni a otro, temida por humanos, repudiada por demonios. Una vida llena de golpes, insultos… una vida llena de miedo, porque si ¡tenía miedo! tanto miedo que tan solo escuchar la voz de aquel hombre le helo la sangre. Todo por lo que se había esforzado tantos años en aparentar se rompió en mil pedazos ni bien el volvió a aparecer enfrente suyo convirtiéndola en esa niña asustada e indefensa que fue en su pasado ¿Qué pasaría si el la encontraba y terminaba de una vez por todas lo que esa horrible noche comenzó?_

 _No lo sabía y tampoco sentía deseo de hallar una respuesta, por lo menos lo que restaba de esta noche quería sucumbir al olvido porque solo ahí encontraba la tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba. Dejo que las olas se llevaran todo su sufrimiento y lo hundiera en las profundidades del océano. Disfrutaría del tiempo que kami le había dado aunque no fuera fácil, lo haría por ellos… lo haría._

 ** _"Se una buena niña mi princesa de las flores"_**

 ** _–_** _Lo seré… Otosan –susurro secándose lentamente las lágrimas que caían por su mejilla mientras dejaba salir una pequeña sonrisa. Tal vez no era tan grande ni tan hermosa como las que siempre adornaban su rostro pero si… verdadera._

 __O_O_O__

 _La mujer estaba tan sumergida en sus propios pensamientos que ni siquiera fue capaz de sentir un conocido aroma a lavanda acercarse lentamente hacia donde estaba ella._

 _Oculto entre las enormes grutas Masshiro miraba a la joven que parecía desarmarse enfrente de sus ojos, el llanto como sus gritos resonaron con fuerza en sus oídos haciendo que una sensación de lo más extraña lo invadiera por completo. "Ángel" algo le estrujaba con fuerza el pecho, la bestia en su interior gruñía como queriéndole hacer llegar un mensaje que no lograba comprender._

 _¿Qué había pasado para que ella estuviera así? ¿Dónde había quedado la mujer que lo desafiaba tan descaradamente? Todo se había esfumado, la joven que se había mantenido oculta de él por tanto tiempo se hizo presente por primera vez. Aun estando de espaldas podía sentir que esa mujer que yacía con la mirada perdida en las olas no era Ángel sino la joven que se ocultaba tras su máscara._

 _Las conversaciones con su madre llegaron una tras otra, la infinidad de momentos que le dijo que estaba equivocado, que esta no era la forma para mantenerla cerca suyo porque eso era lo que él quería realmente aunque le costara admitirlo y jamás se animara en decirlo en voz alta. Por eso había empezado con todo esto de la búsqueda, como también le enfurecía de sobremanera cuando ella le dijo que jamás podría hallarla… porque él la quería a su lado ¡No! La necesitaba a su lado._

 _Su suave perfume a flores, el sonido de su risa cuando le hacía alguna broma, sus caricias curándole alguna herida o tan solo tocándolo permitiéndole sentir la calidez de sus pequeñas manos en su piel se habían vuelto indispensables para él._

 _Pero ya no había sonrisas, ni risas, tampoco la calidez de sus manos todo eso fue reemplazo por quejidos, lágrimas y el frio viento que traía consigo el océano. Verla ahí arrodillada en la arena desconsolada, herida lo hacía sentir por primera vez… débil, jamás había experimentado algo así en su larga vida o tal vez no había encontrado la persona que le hiciera sentir ese dolor al saber que nada podía hacer para calmarla. Ni su oro o poder serian consuelo suficiente para ella y eso comenzaba a molestarlo aún más que cualquier cosa._

 _Se llevó la mano a la cabeza frustrado odiaba que esa mujer tuviera tanto poder sobre él, estas sensaciones nuevas lo estaban volviendo loco ¡Él estaba mucho mejor antes de que ella apareciera! Su vida era mucho más sencilla, jamás tuvo que preocuparse por lo que alguna mujer que conociera llegara a sentir pero con ella… ¡con ella todo era diferente, siempre lo fue! Desde que la escucho cantar en el salón de música, esa kitsuni se había encargado de romper todas y cada unas de las barreras que el mismo se había impuesto a lo largo de su vida._

 _No podía evitar estos sentimientos, que su corazón se acelerara cada vez que la veía… como si kami quisiera reírsele en la cara la discusión con su madre llego a su cabeza_

 ** _"…–_** _**¿Y qué planeas hacer cuando la encuentres?¿Encerrarla? –dijo Rin con sarcasmo para luego dirigir su vista a una joven que se mantenía escondida escuchando atenta lo que hablaban –Escúchame cachorro podes engañar a todo el mundo, decir que la odias y que solo la buscas para encerrarla pero ambos sabemos que eso son solo mentiras**_

 ** _–¡No miento! –Gruño molesto no entendía a donde quería llegar su madre con todo esto_**

 ** _–¡No es a mi quien tienes que convencer Masshiro! –dijo elevando la voz la Lady llamando la atención de los soldados y Jaken –¡Convéncete a ti mismo que todo esto es cierto y que solo lo haces porque la odias, no me interesa! Pero te aseguro que de poco servirá cuando te des cuenta él por qué estas así_**

 ** _–Y porque estoy así según vos… Madre –dijo el hanyou con veneno en su voz_**

 ** _–Por qué la amas, te enamoraste de Ángel …"_**

 _¿Sería eso cierto?... ¿Pero cómo saber si amas a alguien si jamás tuviste la oportunidad de sentir algo así?_

 _El viento le trajo el sutil perfume a flores silvestres de la kitsuni junto con otro que le hizo fruncir el ceño "Lagrimas…"_

 _– No soy un monstro… no lo soy…–un gruñido furioso salió de su boca al escucharla decir eso con la voz quebrada a causa del llanto ¿Por qué decía eso ella? ¿Acaso alguien había tenido el ¡Atrevimiento de decirle eso a SU ANGEL!? Tan solo pensarlo logro molestarlo aún más de lo que ya estaba, nadie absolutamente ¡Nadie! Tenía el derecho de hacerla llorar._

 _Cansado de la situación se dispuso a terminar con esto de una vez por todas, le pediría, no ¡le exigiría! Eso era mejor, que le diera el nombre del gusano que había dicho semejante cosa sobre ella. Después iría y lo agarraría con sus propias manos y cuando estuviera de rodillas rogando por su vida sería benevolente y lo mataría ¡No esperen! Eso era muy suave ¡Ya sabía! Lo heriría con sus garras inyectándole lentamente su veneno para que se retorciera del dolor y cuando suplicara lo mataría para revivirlo con la espada de su padre y matarlo de una forma peor "Eso será suficiente" pensó convencido, de esa forma todo el mundo sabría de las consecuencias que sufrirían si algo le pasaba a ella. Ahora solamente tenía que ordenarle a la mujer que le dijera quien era._

 _Que importaba sino sabía que era lo que sentía en realidad por esa alocada mujer, pero si amor significaba que quería que ella dejara de llorar entonces si… se había enamorado de Ángel._

 _Se dispuso a acercarse a la Miko pero antes que pudiera siquiera dar un paso se quedó paralizado en el lugar incapaz de creer lo que sus ojos veían. La respiración se le corto, y su bestia comenzó a reaccionar ante la visión casi celestial que se mostraba enfrente suyo. Sin poder contenerse un pequeño gruñido ronco escapo de sus labios a medida que una palabra salía de su boca para luego ser opacada por el ruido de las olas_

 _–¡Mía!_

 __O_O_O__

 _Mei dejo salir un suspiro mientras se limpiaba el rastro que habían hecho las lágrimas en su rostro con su mano. No podía decir que se encontraba increíble pero el haber llorado de cierta forma había ayudado a aliviar algo la carga que se guardó consigo durante tantos años_

 _De la mejor manera que pudo se levantó, maldijo internamente haber estado tanto tiempo sentada con la cola encima de sus piernas, ahora estas dolían un montón._

 _Dirigió sus ojos a su kimono manchado de sangre producto de la herida que tenía en su brazo. El sudor junto con el aroma amargo que dejaron las prendas de Jaken-sama en ella y ahora su propia sangre hacían un perfume para nada placentero._

 _Enseguida sus manos tomaron la espada que tenía amarrada a su cintura, la miro un momento antes de aflojarla y dejarla a un lado junto con la máscara segura del agua. Se dio vuelta unos segundos para asegurarse de que un cierto ojidorado no estuviera en las cercanías, pero no había más que arena y unas enormes grutas producto de la erosión del agua._

 _Seguro tendría algunos minutos antes de que su hechizo se deshiciera, y cierto hanyou fuera liberado. Así que más tranquila tomo suavemente la tela de su maltratado kimono entre sus manos, y aflojo el obi que lo sostenía amarrado a su cintura dejando que la tela se deslizara suavemente por su cuerpo hasta llegar a ser una mancha celeste a sus pies._

 _El viento frio le pego con fuerza haciendo que un pequeño chillido saliera de su boca, rápidamente se cubrió con sus brazos los pechos en un gesto de pudor ante un posible observador invisible. Sin perder tiempo camino rápidamente hacia el agua, buscando algún refugio del helado clima. Pero realmente había sido una pésima idea al comprobar que la temperatura del agua era tan fría como el mismísimo hielo. Igualmente ya no tenía opción de dar marcha atrás así que tomando una gran bocanada de aire se sumergió en las profundas y heladas aguas del océano, completamente ajena a la bestia que la observaba embelesado desde su escondite._

 __O_O_O__

 _Masshiro miraba casi sin pestañar cada movimiento que hacia la joven mujer, sus ropas cayeron delicadamente en la arena dejando a la vista un exquisito y hermoso cuerpo. El pelo de la kitsuni caía por su espalda como una manta hasta terminar en pequeñas hondas que rozaban delicadamente su cadera para luego ser mecido por viento trayéndole consigo ese aroma a flores silvestres que tanto amaba._

 _Los relatos de antiguas diosas llegaron a su cabeza, mujeres extremadamente hermosas y poderosas que miraban desde los cielos con lastima a los hombres como a los demonios. Eso era lo que ella parecía en ese momento una diosa ¡una diosa inalcanzable hasta para un príncipe como el! La vio caminar tan suavemente hacia el agua que parecía flotar, su cuerpo se tensó al escucharla chillar seguramente a causa del frio que hacía._

 _Pero nada se comparaba con la tortura que le esperaba_

 _La joven ajena a la bestia que la miraba disfrutaba de su baño tranquilamente tomándose su tiempo para que su cuerpo se relajara y se adaptara a tan fría temperatura. Cerro sus ojos un momento y tomando una gran bocanada de aire se sumergió en las profundidades escapando de unos ojos dorados que parecían arder más que mil llamas._

 _Masshiro contuvo la respiración por lo que le parecieron horas hasta que ella apareció nuevamente._

 _La luz de la luna la cubrió por completo haciendo que su piel brillara, Mei paso delicadamente sus dedos entre sus cabellos en un intento de desenredar cualquier posible nudo que haya quedado en el, hipnotizando sin ser consiente al hanyou que miraba cada movimiento que ella hacia_

 _Se levantó la brisa de la noche rozaba su cuerpo ahora mojada poniéndole la piel de gallina. Lentamente comenzó a caminar devuelta hacia la orilla, pequeñas gotas de agua se deslizaban por su cuello, ese mismo que él había probado en una ocasión y le había resultado exquisitamente delicioso. Porque todo en ella lo era, su piel, sus labios, su aroma ¡todo! era perfecto… perfecto para él. Sus ojos siguieron recorriendo sin disimulo alguno ese cuerpo que permaneció tanto tiempo oculto del él. Su rostro ahora sin ninguna mascara que la ocultara de él, sus rasgos eran suaves, delicados. Sus ojos brillaban delatando aun la inocencia que había en ella, no había duda que el apodo que le había dado su hermanita a tan misteriosa mujer concedía perfectamente_

 _Sintió que su boca se secaba y era incapaz de quitar la vista de ese par de montes que se alzaban orgullosos ante sus ojos. Ni tan pequeños, ni tan grandes sencillamente perfectos, sus manos cosquillaron anhelando tocarlos solo para comprobar los suaves que debían ser. El pelo violeta de la Miko se pegaba a su cuerpo tratante de ocultar esos pequeños botones rosados que los coronaba, algo realmente inútil ya que donde estaba podían verse perfectamente. Su boca salivo en tan solo pensar en tenerlos para sentir su sabor y luego tomarlos entre sus colmillos y escuchar como ella gemía su nombre corrompida por el placer._

 _Bajo su vista encontrándose con su estrecha cintura y su firme vientre para luego seguir con el motivo de su deseo, un gruñido mal contenido salió de su boca al hallarse con el centro de la kitsuni, ese lugar tan sagrado para una mujer que se mantenía oculto entre pequeños risos del mismo color que su cabello, despedía un aroma tan dulce que servía como un fuerte afrodisiaco para él._

 _Deslizo sus garras por las enormes grutas tratando de encontrar la razón que tanto le hacía falta a su cabeza en ese momento, el control que poseía sobre su parte demoniaca menguada cada vez más, amenazando con salir en cualquier momento_

 _Su bestia luchaba intensamente para tomar el control y acabar con esta torturar y tomar de una vez por todas a esa mujer, pero no como cualquier mujer ¡no! Su bestia la deseaba como compañera. Su parte demoniaca deseaba marcar ese exquisito cuello e inyectar su veneno para que ningún macho osara acercarse._

 _"Maldición" pensó llevándose la mano al pecho al sentir un conocido ardor invadir su cuerpo, la razón comenzaba a decaer cada vez más en él solo el miedo a lastimarla lo detenía ¡porque si! tenía miedo, si su bestia la lastimaba jamás sería capaz de perdonárselo._

 _Otro gruñido escapo de su boca al ver como la kitsuni en su inocencia deslizaba suavemente sus manos por todo su cuerpo esparciendo un líquido transparente que tenía un fuerte aroma a rosas… esencias_

 _–Perra –su voz sonó ronca, necesitada… esa mujer lo estaba torturando de la peor forma posible, apretó sus labios con fuerza hasta el punto de sentir el propio sabor de su propia sangre en su boca producto de sus colmillos que parecían crecer cada vez más_

 _–Perrito –otro gruñido salió nuevamente de su boca al escucharla suspirar, su cuerpo tembló, y su corazón se aceleró su bestia lo estaba dominando cada vez más._

 _Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se dio vuelta y corrió… ¡corrió lo más lejos posible de ella! No se detuvo ni siquiera a mirar atrás, por primera vez en su vida huyo, huyo de una batalla de la que estaba seguro que no iba a ganar, ya no la podía controlar ¡YA NO!_

 _Se adentró en el bosque que dividía la playa para minutos después terminar cayendo de rodillas entre el pasto, su flequillo cubría sus ojos, las marcas en su mejillas heredadas de su padre parecían ensancharse y distorsionarse, el cuerpo le ardía y cuando pensó que se desmayaría se rindió dejando paso a sus instintos._

 _Un gruñido gutural se hizo escuchar por la inmensa playa… el príncipe del Oeste había encontrado a su compañera y así se lo hacía saber al mundo ¡con un gruñido tan fuerte que hasta los demonios a kilómetros de distancia serían capaces de escuchar!_

 __O_O_O__

 _Mei se estaba escurriendo el agua restante que quedaba en su cabello cuando un gruñido la detuvo en seco. Enseguida sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la maleza que comenzaba más allá de la playa, pero las enormes grutas le impedían ver con claridad algo que no fuera el follaje de los árboles que coronaban el comienzo de un enorme bosque._

 _Sin perder tiempo tomo su kimono y envolvió su cuerpo con él, para luego agarra su espada y mascara y correr hacia donde había dejado al hanyou._

 _La arena se pegaba a sus pies mojados mientras corría lo más rápido que podía rogando que su perrito estuviera bien, si un monstro había aparecido Masshiro se vería incapaz de moverse por culpa de su hechizo._

 _Se llevó la mano al pecho tratando de recuperar el aire perdido mientras volteaba el rostro para todos lados en busca del príncipe pero no había rastro alguna que dijera que Masshiro había estado ahí hace tan solo unos minutos._

 _"Maldición" pensó preocupada comenzando a adentrarse al bosque con espada en mano. Su cuerpo se encontraba agotado aun, lo que significaba que teles transportarse era algo imposible para ella por lo menos hasta que pudiera descansar y su cuerpo estuviera bien devuelta._

 _–¡Príncipe Masshiro! –gritaba la Miko volteando su rostro para todos lados como si eso fuera suficiente para que el hanyou se hiciese presente enfrente de ella –¡Perrito! –¿Le habría pasado algo? ¿Alguien se habría aprovechado de la situación en la que había dejado a su príncipe y lo habría raptado? La sola idea la paralizo, sabía que su perrito no era precisamente una persona que necesitara de alguien que lo protegiera pero ella… "No pienses esas cosas Mei" pensó comenzando nuevamente la corrida, de nada le servía ponerse sentimental ¡ahora lo importante era encontrar a su perrito!_

 __O_O_O__

 _Los minutos se convirtieron en horas rápidamente para la preocupada mujer que no había parado la busquedad en ningún momento. Le dolía la garganta de tanto haber gritado el nombre de su perrito pero parecía que este se había esfumado en el aire, no era capaz de sentir su aroma y por más que trato de encontrar a la bestia que había producido semejante gruñido… no había nada._

 _–¡Príncipe! –su voz sonó ronca producto del desgaste, cerro sus ojos un momento rogando internamente escuchar algún ruido que la llevara hacia donde estaba el ojidorado pero solo el viento frio de la noche se hizo presente –Masshiro –susurra las lágrimas se amontonaron en sus hermosos ojos azules ¡Esto era su culpa! Había sido una idiota en dejar a su perrito tan indefenso_

 _Trato de caminar pero los pies le pesaban toneladas, el ruido que provocaban las olas del océano se escuchaban muy suavemente haciéndole notar que la distancia que había recorrido no era poca._

 _Sin ser capaz de aguantarlo más cayó desmayada en el pasto producto del cansancio._

 __O_O_O__

 _Una bestia de ojos rojos bajo su escondite entre los árboles para acercarse a la hermosa mujer ha la que había estado siguiendo silenciosamente durante varios minutos, frunció levemente su ceño al ver las pequeñas lágrimas en sus mejillas, sin dudarlo la tomo entre sus brazos arropándola contra su pecho de forma protectora contra el frio viento._

 _–Perra –gruño con voz ronca el príncipe del Oeste permitiéndose pasar suavemente su nariz por la piel descubierta del cuello de la mujer sintiendo con más intensidad ese aroma que lo volvía loco_

 ** _Flash Back…_**

 ** _La bestia se paró lentamente dejando a la vista sus enormes ojos tan rojos como la mismísima sangre, levanto sus manos hasta la altura de su rostro comprobando el tamaño que ahora tenían sus garras, dejando salir una pequeña sonrisa se dispuso a hacer lo que el estúpido del hibrido no había tenido el valor de hacer._**

 ** _Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, puso sus sentidos en completa alerta –Perra_** _– **ronroneo al ser invadido por un muy sutil aroma a flores silvestres, sin duda el hibrido había sido un idiota al pensar que la distancia podría ser suficiente obstáculo para alejarlo de su hembra, a pesar de ser un aroma casi imperceptible para su avanzado olfato ¡La encontraría!**_

 ** _Sin perder tiempo la bestia comenzó una rápida huida entre los arboles ansioso por encontrar a la joven._**

 ** _Paso algunas horas hasta que fue capaz de localizarla, ella corría por el bosque gritando su nombre, estaba por presentarse enfrente de ella cuando se desmayó antes de siquiera poder verlo._**

 ** _Fin del flash back…_**

 _Con cuidado de no despertarla se acercó hasta las raíces de un árbol y se sentó en forma de indio acomodando a la joven entre sus piernas mientras rodeaba con sus brazos su pequeña cintura estrechándola lo más posible contra su cuerpo._

 _Sus enormes garras diseñadas para matar a más de diez mil demonios juntos, ahora acariciaban suavemente el rostro de la Miko sacando cualquier rastro de lagrimas antes derramada. Sus ojos rojos examinaron con molestia la máscara que cubría el rostro de la joven ¿Por qué su hembra insistía tanto en permanecer escondida de él? Realmente no veía la necesidad de hacer tal cosa… le preguntaría cuando despertara pero por supuesto que después de que le dijera que era su hembra ¡Eso era mucho más importante!_

 _Estuvo unos minutos disfrutando de la cercanía de la ojiazul cuando una pequeña punzada en su pecho le hizo fruncir el ceño. La parte humana en él quería volver a tomar su lugar… el hanyou luchaba por salir, miro a la joven que seguía durmiendo indiferente a lo que estaba pasando._

 _La acomodo mejor contra su pecho como si alguna presencia maligna tratara de robársela de sus brazos, cuando un ligero aroma a sangre lo hizo ponerse en alerta. Movió su nariz de forma graciosa buscando su origen, acerco su rostro hasta en comienzo del hombro de la kitsuni confirmando sus sospechas. Con delicadeza acerco su mano a la manga que cubría el brazo de su mujer y subió la tela dejando ver una pequeña herida que iba de su codo hasta llegar casi al hombro de la joven_

 _–Ángel –ronroneo acercando con cuidado su boca hasta la herida para luego pasar suavemente su lengua por la lastimadura aprovechando las propiedades curativas de su saliva para que no le se le terminara infectando la herida una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en su rostro al escuchar el suspiro que dejo salir tan suavemente la joven durmiente._

 _Termino justo cuando otra punzada invadió su pecho mucho más fuerte que la anterior, el hanyou exigía tomar el control nuevamente, no quería dejar a su hembra pero tampoco sería capaz de quedarse por mucho tiempo así que aprovechando los pocos minutos que le quedaban hizo lo que por tanto tiempo le fue negado… acerco lentamente su rostro hasta la joven inconsciente y rozo sus labios suavemente contra los de ella, un pequeño gruñido escapo de su boca al sentir nuevamente ese sabor tan dulce en sus labios, solo fue unos segundos pero fueron más que suficientes para convencerlo aún más de su decisión._

 _Otra puntada invadió su pecho avisándole que su tiempo se le estaba acabando, antes de que el hanyou tomara el control nuevamente una palabra salió de su boca siendo llevada por el viento_

 _–Compañera… – Y sin más la bestia se desmayo_

 ** _Continuara…_**

 ** _Hola mis queridos lectores ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien y hayan disfrutado de unas felices pascuas junto a sus seres queridos y por supuesto ¡Con un montón de huevitos de pascuas! Nada es más rico que el chocolate o por lo menos en lo personal a mí me fascina ;)_**

 ** _Pero vamos a centrarnos en lo importante ¡el nuevo capítulo! Sin duda este se ha convertido en uno de mis capítulos favoritos hasta el momento, la "pasión" que hay en él me encanta._**

 ** _Sinceramente me costó horrores escribirlo, Masshiro nunca fue un personaje fácil de tratar y mucho menos cuando tienes que poner sentimiento y Masshiro en la misma oración, así que después de borrar, escribir y volver a borrar ¡Este fue el resultado! Junto con un dolor enorme de cabeza jaaja._**

 ** _Estoy muy ansiosa por saber que piensan de la "bestia" ¿creen que Masshiro hará caso por una vez en su vida a sus instintos o seguirá jugando al gato y al ratón? Ya veremos…_**

 ** _Como siempre muchas gracias a todos lo que se toman la molestia en dejarle un comentario a esta humilde escritora, me pone contenta saber que les gusta esta historia tanto como a mí._**

 ** _Bueno mis queridos lectores me voy a retirar, solo una cosa antes de partir, empecé con mis estudios así que apenas me queda tiempo para comer y dormir ¡JAMAS ABANDONARIA LA HISTORIA! Pero si tardo en actualizar querían que supieran él porque._**

 ** _Bueno sin más me voy espero que pasen un lindo día, tarde o noche desde donde estén les mando un beso y un abrazo … Mena ;)_**


	19. Rosa de cristal, parte 1

**Los personajes de este fan-fic son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, utilizados solamente para el fin del entretenimiento… Mena123**

 **Capítulo 18: Rosa de cristal… parte 1**

 ** _Hola mis queridos lectores ¡Volvi! Les había prometido que por nada del mundo dejaría esta historia y aquí me tienen, espero que la disfruten… Nos leemos abajo Mena ;)_**

 ** _Esto sucedía en una Simple Doncella…_**

 ** _–Ángel –ronroneo acercando con cuidado su boca hasta la herida para luego pasar suavemente su lengua por la lastimadura aprovechando las propiedades curativas de su saliva para que no le se le terminara infectando la herida una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en su rostro al escuchar el suspiro que dejo salir tan suavemente la joven durmiente._**

 ** _Termino justo cuando otra punzada invadió su pecho mucho más fuerte que la anterior, el hanyou exigía tomar el control nuevamente, no quería dejar a su hembra pero tampoco sería capaz de quedarse por mucho tiempo así que aprovechando los pocos minutos que le quedaban hizo lo que por tanto tiempo le fue negado… acerco lentamente su rostro hasta la joven inconsciente y rozo sus labios suavemente contra los de ella, un pequeño gruñido escapo de su boca al sentir nuevamente ese sabor tan dulce en sus labios, solo fue unos segundos pero fueron más que suficientes para convencerlo aún más de su decisión._**

 ** _Otra puntada invadió su pecho avisándole que su tiempo se le estaba acabando, antes de que el hanyou tomara el control nuevamente una palabra salió de su boca siendo llevada por el viento_**

 ** _–Compañera… – Y sin más la bestia se desmayo_**

 __O_O_O__

 _Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente dejando ver el color dorado nuevamente en su mirada. El hanyou había logrado tomar nuevamente el control, algo mareado aun por lo sucedido, trato de levantarse pero un pequeño peso encima suyo se lo impidió –Ángel –sus ojos se abrieron asombrados al ver a la hermosa mujer dormía que tranquilamente contra su pecho, su respiración era acompasada y su suave aroma a rosas le llegaba a la nariz relajándolo al instante. Dirigió su vista a su mano que se mantenía aferrada a su cintura pegándola aún más contra su cuerpo._

 _No había que ser muy inteligente para darse que todo esto había sido trabajo de su bestia, parece que de nada había servido la distancia que había impuesto porque su youkai había llegado a ella sin ningún problema, y no solo eso sino que ahora parecía cuidar de su sueño._

 _Se sentía aliviado al ver que la joven a primera vista no mostraba ninguna herida pero igualmente alerto su olfato buscando algo por cualquier duda pero… Nada, nada además de un perfume sutil a rosas producto de la esencia que ella se había esparcido por todo su cuerpo tan hace solo unas horas atrás._

 _Un pequeño sonido parecido a un ronroneo lo saco de sus pensamientos, dirigió sus ojos a la mujer, esta se removió encima suyo como si tratara de acomodarse mejor en su "cama". Quito la mano que mantenía amarrada en su cintura permitiéndole que se moviera con libertad. Por un momento pensó que abriría los ojos pero ella tan solo dijo algo entre dientes para luego rodear con sus pequeños brazos su cuello, ocultar su rostro en el y seguir durmiendo como si nada._

 _Sin notarlo una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en su rostro al escucharla susurrar su nombre entre sueños. Ya no era necesario negar algo que era más que obvio, esa mujer había logrado lo que nadie incluso su madre había podido hacer antes._

 _Su corazón que por tantos años había estado rodeado por un inmenso muro de hielo negándose creer que existiera algo como el "amor", ese mismo que fue el causante de la lucha de sus padres… ese sentimiento, había llegado a él, y la persona no era más ni nada menos que la mujer que dormía plácidamente en sus brazos_

 _Estaba decidido la necesitaba cerca ¡No! La quería cerca y solo había una forma de que eso fuera posible y que su orgullo se mantuviera intacto… La gran busquedad había llegado a su fin, príncipe del Oeste había salido vencedor._

 _Después de tanta lucha Masshiro había logrado algo casi imposible… le había robado un Ángel al cielo ¡Su Ángel! Y jamás permitiría que alguien la apartara de su lado ¡Jamás!_

 _–Mi Ángel –susurro mientras pasaba con delicadeza su mano entre las hebras violetas de la joven embriagándose con ese aroma suave a flores silvestres que tanto amaba._

 _Mientras tanto la joven durmiente, ajena totalmente a la decisión del futuro Lord, era atacada por los recuerdos de su pasado, un pasado tan doloroso como feliz, un pasado que la marco de por vida… Un pasado que anhelaba olvidar_

 __O_O_O__

 **Hace mil años atrás en una tierra lejana conocida como el Reino del Norte…**

 _Una pequeña choza de paga y barro, se mantenía oculta entre los inmensos árboles, las llamas de una pequeña fogata mantenía caliente del frio a la inusual familia que vivía en su interior…_

 _–Pequeña ya es hora de dormir –una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño y ojos verdes esmeralda trataba por tercera que pequeña hija de tan solo cinco años sucumbiera al sueño. Pero parecía una tarea realmente imposible de lograr cuando se trataba de su kitsuni traviesa_

 _–Oka-san onegai cuéntamelo otra vez y me voy a dormir –suplicaba la pequeña de ojos azules, con su mejor cara de niña buena mientras sostenía fuertemente su muñeca de trapo contra su pecho_

 _La mujer dejo salir un suspiro resignado mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza –Está bien pero… – y antes de que pudiera continuar la traviesa hanyou se deshizo de la cobija que la tapaba y se sentó en la falda de su madre sin dejar de sonreír al saberse ganadora._

 _La humana negó con la cabeza para luego dejar escapar una pequeña risa, apoyando su espalda contra la pared de madera rodio a su hija con sus brazos envolviéndola en un reconfortante abrazo –Esta bien tu ganas cachorra, pero luego te vas a dormir sin protestar Mei ¡Sino le diré a tu padre cuando llegue! ¿Entendiste? –la pequeña asintió emocionada mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de su madre dejándose envolver por un fuerte aroma a hierbas medicinales y rosas tan característico en la mujer._

 _No paso mucho tiempo para que la voz dulce de la mujer se hiciese presente en la pequeña cabaña…_

 **"… Cuenta la leyenda de que en el Reino del Oeste habitaba un demonio de gran poder, mas su corazón era tan frio como el mismísimo hielo, su odio hacia la raza inferior ¡Hacia los humanos! Lo habían vuelto un ser cruel, calculador ¡Y resentido! por lo que su padre El Gran General Perro había hecho _…–la niña se acurruca aún más contra el pecho de su madre atenta a cada palabra que saliera de la boca de su madre –Enamorarse de una humana era una deshonra para los inuyonkai y más aún traer un hanyou al mundo –contaba la mujer con voz dulce –El General, Inu No Taisho haciendo oídos sordos a las habladurías de las personas salvo a su pequeño hijo recién nacido y a su mujer humana, La princesa Izayoi a costa de su vida… El hijo del General conocido como Sesshomaru jamás pudo perdonárselo y se prometió que nunca se rebajaría a hacer algo tan humillante como su padre. Ni bien el General murió a su primogénito se le fue entregada una espada con un poder muy especial… Tenseiga era capaz de devolver la vida a tantos demonios como humanos como quisiera, pero el valiente guerrero desprecio el regalo al ver que de nada le serviría en su busquedad de poder y conquista… En cambio peleo fuertemente con su medio hermano para robarle la otra espada que había conservado en vida el General… Tessaiga podía llegar a matar mil hordas de demonios juntos con tan solo uno de sus ataques. En una de sus tantas peleas para saciar su sed de poder, Sesshomaru resultó gravemente herido por su hermano costándole la pérdida de su brazo izquierdo… Pero el destino tenía otro camino preparado para el valiente guerrero además de la senda de la conquista…"_**

 _–El angelito oka-san –chillo emocionada Mei provocando la sonrisa de su madre_

 ** _–_** _Así es pequeña –dijo con voz suave Kaori acariciando con delicadeza el cabello violeta de su hija…_

 ** _"…Una niña humana, de esa misma especie que el más repudiaba apareció en su vida, esa niña llamada Rin en su inocencia y bondad trato de ayudar al demonio trayéndole comida y agua… Rin era huérfana, su familia murió cuando unos bandidos atacaron su aldea, las demás personas del poblado donde ella vivía la despreciaron dejándola sola y a merced del hambre y el frio – Mei frunció levemente el ceño al escuchar como las personas habían lastimado tan cruelmente al Angelito – Por más que el demonio no tocaba nada de la comida que la niña le traía, Rin volvía una y otra vez hasta que un día… –la hanyou apretó aún más su pequeña muñeca contra su pecho, no le gustaba esa parte de la historia ¡¿Por qué su Angelito tenía que sufrir tanto!? –Una manada de lobos ataco su aldea, ella trato de huir pero los lobos la encontraron matándola en solo cuestión de segundos… El demonio que se disponía a irse la encontró y más se dice que su frio corazón sintió compasión por esa alma inocente asi que empuñando por primera vez la espada que le fue dada por su padre revivió a la niña devolviéndole la vida que tan cruelmente se le había sido arrebatada_**

 _– ¡Sí! Ahora el Angelito ya no va estar triste –chillo contenta Mei levantando sus brazos al aire mientras una enorme sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Kaori sonrió con ternura al ver como a su cachorra se seguía emocionando una y otra vez con esa historia sin importar las veces que la haya escuchado, dejando un suave beso en su cabeza la acomodaba mejor entre sus brazos y continuo con el relato._

 ** _"… La pequeña Rin paso a ser la protegida de Sseshomaru, los enemigos del inu no youkai quisieron aprovecharse de la situación capturando a la niña para llamar la atención del demonio, pero pobre de aquel ser que tuviera la valentía de hacerlo ya que la furia del guerrero seria imparable con aquel que siquiera se atreviera a pensar en hacerle daño a su protegida. Innumerables fueron las veces en que Rin fue capturada e innumerables también fueron las veces en que Sesshomaru fue a su rescate…"_**

 ** _"… Un día la Lady Irasue cuidadora del Reino de la Luna busco a su hijo y enfrente de su protegida y lacayo puso a prueba el poder que Sesshomaru tenía sobre Tensaiga. Con la piedra Meido regalo que se le fue entregado después de la muerte de su "marido" la demoniza hizo aparecer un sabueso del infierno, el demonio enseguida saco su espada en un intento de deshacerse de la bestia mandándola de donde vino más este en vez de ser una luna llena fue menguante mostrando a la mujer que el control de su hijo sobre la espada del general no era cien por ciento…"_**

 ** _"Así que este es tu camino al infierno … Está muy lejos de ser la luna llena" De nada había servido el ataque de Sesshomaru porque el perro seguía como si nada y antes de que alguno pudiera preverlo el demonio venido del infierno agarro a la pequeña protegida llevándola con el hacia las profundidades del inframundo_**

 ** _"…Sesshomaru no dudo ni un segundo y fue detrás del sabueso infernal que había tenido la osadía de agarrar a su protegida. Solo fue cuestión de segundos antes de que el peliplateado alcanzara a la bestia y sin dudarlo saco su espada y de un simple movimiento el enemigo paso a ser solo cenizas pero más la pequeña niña… no respiraba…"_**

 ** _–Pequeño Younkai… ¿ La niña ya fue revivida por Tensaiga?_**

 ** _–Asi es Gran Señora… ¿Porque lo pregunta?_**

 ** _–Entonces es probable que no pueda ser salvada_**

 ** _"…Sesshomaru en su impotencia al ver que nada podía hacer para salvar a su protegida dejo caer la espada mientras pegaba el cuerpo inerte de la pequeña contra su pecho. Sentimientos desconocidos, emociones que tiempo atrás se negaría a creer en poseer por el solo hecho de hacerlo ver débil brotaron de su interior provocando que apoyara su frente contra la de su protegida …"_**

 ** _"Nada vale más que la vida de Rin… ¡Nada!" la espada comenzó a reaccionar ante los sentimientos que afloraban por primera vez en su portador, Sesshomaru sin soltar a su protegida en ningún momento tomo su espada y purifico los cadáveres que ahí residían dándole la paz que esas pobres almas tanto anhelaban como un humilde homenaje a la niña que por tanto tiempo lo había acompañado._**

 ** _Volvió al castillo de su madre la prueba había sido superada y el poder que tanto ansiaba el demonio fue alcanzado pero… ¿Era realmente lo que él deseaba ahora?_**

 ** _– ¿Qué pasa, Sesshomaru? Lo que deseabas sucedió, Tensaiga ahora es mucho más poderosa_**

 ** _–¿Sabías que esto le pasaría a Rin?_**

 ** _–Tú ya has utilizado Tensaiga con ella una vez ¿O no?... Tensaiga solo puede traer a una persona del inframundo una sola vez –el ojos del demonio se abrieron asombrados al escuchar esas palabras salir de los labios de su madre –La vida siempre es sometida a límites, no es una cosa que se pueda guardar… ¿Sseshomaru te piensas como un dios? ¿Qué puedes engañar a la muerte con Tensaiga a tu lado? ¡Tenía que ser una lección! –La voz de la mujer resonó con fuerza en el castillo –¡Sobre el deseo de salvar una vida de un ser querido y el dolor y el miedo que conlleva perderlo!... Tu padre dijo que Tensaiga es una espada que se utiliza para la curación tu puedes manejarla como un arma pero hay que valorar la vida y poseer un corazón compasivo mientras te ocupas de tus enemigos… Son los requerimientos para el portador de Tensaiga, una espada que puede salvar cientos de vida, mientras lanza a sus enemigos al inframundo_**

 ** _Temor… Dolor… Impotencia… ¿Así era como esos sentimientos se sentían? Dirigió sus ojos a la niña que parecía dormir tranquila en el sillón rojo de su madre… "No pudiste salvarla" esta vez no existía ningún culpable con el que podría volcar su furia por lo sucedido, el único responsable de todo esto era él… ¡Él y su sed de poder le robaron la vida a su protegida!_**

 ** _"¿Tienes a alguien a quien proteger Sesshomaru?" las últimas palabras que habían salido de la boca de su padre llegaron a su cabeza. Esa noche que sin importarle las heridas que tenía El General fue al rescate de su mujer humana y el hibrido que había engendrado._**

 ** _La demoniza miro a su hijo curioso por el cambio que se veía en sus ojos al ver a la humana_**

 ** _–¿Acaso estas triste Sesshomaru? –El demonio ni siquiera se molestó en responderle a su madre. La mujer sin inmutarse saco su collar mientras se acercaba a la pequeña niña humana"… No esperes tener otra oportunidad…" Esas fueron las palabras de la fría mujer al momento de colocar su collar en el cuerpo de Rin trayéndola a la vida por segunda vez._**

 ** _Mei dejo salir un pequeño bostezo al ver que el cansancio ya comenzaba a atacar su cuerpo, la humana sonrió y sin dejar de contar comenzó a acariciar con delicadeza el cabello violeta de su cachorra –Para asombro de su madre y hasta de su propio lacayo Sesshomaru acaricio el rostro de su protegida ni bien ella volvió a abrir los ojos, mas no pudo evitar escuchar la advertencia de su madre cuando disponía a irse… Esa niña no podría volver a la vida si algo malo le sucedía._**

 ** _"…Consciente del peligro que corría la pequeña a su lado Sseshomaru dejo a Rin al cuidado de la anciano Kaede sacerdotisa de la aldea humana en donde vivía su medio hermano Inuyasha, con la promesa de algún día volverse a reunir…"_**

 ** _"…Los años pasaron para ambos, Sesshomaru se dedicó a reclamar las tierras que alguna vez le habían pertenecido al Gran General y luego de tantas guerras en donde la tierra era inundada de sangre por la ambición del hombre… Sesshomaru se convirtió en el Lord de las tierras del Oeste. Más nunca se olvidó de la niña que lo había ayudado esa lejana tarde en el bosque y luego de tantos años de espera para ambos, el demonio volvió en busca de su humana…"_**

 ** _"…Rin creció rodeado del calor humano que tanto le había faltado en su niñez, su vivencia en la aldea sirvió de alguna manera como una cura para las heridas que guardaba tan profundamente en su alma a causa de un pasado tan trágico como el que tuvo que afrontar antes de conocer a su guardián…"_**

 ** _"…Mas jamás se olvidó de su protector y cada noche cuando la luna se hacía presente en el hermoso cielo estrellado ella a ocultas de los demás iba hacia el árbol sagrado y se quedaba horas añorando ver una estola blanca asomarse por la oscuridad que daba la noche. Pero el día se hacia presente y con ello su esperanza se esfumaba. En esos momento que sentía que su corazón se estrujaba tanto que le impedía respirar rezaba que su señor estuviera sano y salvo en donde fuera que estuviera y que el día de volverse a ver llegara pronto…"_**

 ** _"…El demonio llego a la aldea pero enorme fue su sorpresa al ver que nada quedaba de la niña inocente y desprolija que por tanto años había viajado junto a él en cambio se encontró con una mujer de inmensa belleza y enorme sonrisa, que entre lágrimas se abrazó fuertemente a su pecho para luego dejar escapar su nombre en un suave susurro…"_**

 _Kaori sonrio al ver como su pequeña luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos, tomándola con cuidado en brazos la recostó en la cama de paja que tenían en una esquina de su humilde cabaña._

 _–Mami –susurro Mei con la voz adormecida tomando la mano de la con la suya para que esta no se fuera, la Miko sonrio y tomando una cobija tapo a su pequeña protegiéndola del frio para luego sentarse a su lado_

 **–"...A nadie le sorprendió la decisión que tomo Rin de irse con su señor todos veian que el aprecio que tenia esa humana por su protector era inmenso, mas no dejaron de advertirle que ese amor que ella le profesaba tan profundamente no sería correspondido. Rin era muy consciente del odio que sentía su señor por los humanos ¿Pero cómo hacer para que su corazón lo aceptara? Iluso e inocente era ese amor que negaba creer lo que la razón decía. Muy profundamente suyo guardaba la esperanza de que Sesshomaru la viera como la mujer en la que se había convertido. Asi que sin mas entre lágrimas se despidió de la Anciana Kaede que la había cuidado como una madre para luego volver partir junto con su señor como hacia tantos años había hecho …"**

 **"…¿Quién diría que entre esos enormes y lujosos muros florecería el amor? Sseshomaru se dejó llevar por la dulzura y bondad que le brindaba su protegida y sin ser consiente termino repitiendo lo que tanto le había cuestionado a su padre –narro la mujer mientras acariciaba suavemente el cabello de su hija – Marco a una simple humana como su compañera de vida convirtiéndola en la Lady del Oeste más esta pareja tuvo que soportar críticas y luchas, varios de los demonios se rebelaron contra su Lord furiosos de su decisión pero Sseshomaru poco le importo lo que dijeran los demás, y aquel que siquiera pensara en lastimar a su mujer seria aniquilado por el filo de su espada… Pasaron varias lunas para que la humana fuera aceptada y en una noche en donde la paz reinaba en el enorme castillo, una nueva vida llego al mundo, un bebe de cabellos platinados y hermosos ojos dorados, la unión de sus sangres y futuro heredero del Oeste y fue asi que la inusual pareja …**

 _–Vivieron felices por siempre –susurro Mei para luego cerrar sus ojos suavemente dejándose llevar por el cansancio._

 _–Buenas noche mi pequeña Mei –Kaori deposito un suave beso en la frente de su hija para luego levantarse y encaminarse hacia la puerta. Dirigió sus ojos esmeralda una vez mas a la niña que dormía ajena a todo lo que sucedía en el exterior y dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa en su cansado rostro salió afuera_

 __O_O_O__

 _La brisa fresca que de la noche le pego de lleno en el rostro, miro hacia los enormes árboles que rodeaban y de cierta forma ayudaban a ocultar su pequeña casa de posibles enemigos –Algún día todo esto acabara –dijo con tristeza mientras levantaba sus manos al aire y dejaba que una suave luz rosada se fuera esparciendo alrededor de su cabaña, un campo de protección…_

 _Cada noche cuando la oscuridad se hacía presente en el cielo y el silencio reinaba, la joven Miko salía de su cabaña y con sus poderes armaba una barrera en contra de aquel monstruoso ser que amenazaba la tranquilidad de su familia. El poder que usaba era tanto que su cuerpo se debilitaba y una vez que terminaba no podía evitar caer de rodillas al suelo exhausta._

 _Llevándose la mano al pecho trato inútilmente de calmar su acelerada respiración, no podía descomponerse ¡No ahora! No cuando su marido no se encontraba cerca, de la mejor manera que pudo se levantó y tomo decidida el arco que tenía aun lado de la puerta a la espera de lo inesperado._

 _Las horas pasaron lentamente, el cansancio comenzó a invadirla pero se negaba a dejarse llevar tenía que hacer guardia ¡Tenía que hacerlo por su hija! Su pequeña no tenía la culpa del peligro que le aguardaba en el exterior ¡Era ese hombre! El provocaba que cada noche su marido las dejara para ir hasta las fronteras que separaban el Norte del Oeste en busca de algún pasaje que les pudiera dar esa libertad que tanto necesitaban._

 _Ya no tener que vivir con el temor constante de que algo o alguien pudieran arrebatarle al fruto de su amor parecía un sueño casi imposible._

 _De repente un ruido entre los arboles la hizo ponerse en alerta, olvidándose por completo del cansancio que hace solo segundos la invadía. Con una rapidez envidiable se paró y tenso su arco – ¡¿Quien anda ahí?! –el silencio fue la única respuesta que obtuvo, un sudor frio le recorrió el cuerpo, determinada volvía a hablar mientras miraba hacia la barrera que había impuesto en busca de alguna posible amenaza . Cerro sus ojos un momento tratando de calmarse tenía que pensar con claridad de nada le servía ponerse nerviosa en este momento._

 _Camino lentamente acercándose cada vez más a la barrera que protegía su hogar y justo antes de que el enemigo hiciera su aparición disparo. La flecha voló con gran rapidez destruyendo la misma barrera que ella había impuesto para luego terminar dándole de lleno a una pequeña serpiente que no tardo en deshacerse en el aire._

 _"Es él…"_

 __O_O_O__

 ** _Mientras tanto en las barreras que separaban el reinado del Lord Takemaru con el del hijo del Gran General Inu no Taisho…_**

 _Un hombre de largos cabellos rojizos, y armadura se posaba enfrente de un grupo de demonios– Guardias vigilen bien cada perímetro, nadie tiene permitido el paso ¡Entendido! –el general a cargo del ejercito del Lord del Norte miraba fríamente a sus hombres –No quiero inconvenientes si un rebelde desea pasar lo matan –una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro del demonio que dirigió su vista a una montaña de cadáveres que ardía producto del fuego –Le hare feliz a nuestro señor saber que esos seres impuros dejaron este mundo… – el demonio sonreía orgulloso de esas muertes como si de un simple juego se tratara mientras se dirigía a sus hombres –¡A sus puestos!_

 _Otra noche se hacía presente en el Reino del Lord Takemaru y con ello más personas dejarían este mundo a manos del terrible General Shan y su espada._

 _Sin que el general lo supiera un espectador silencioso se había logrado mantener oculto entre los enormes árboles viendo todo lo que sucedía. Kazuo frunció el ceño al escuchar las crueles palabras salir de la boca del general, sus ojos azules se dirigieron con tristeza a la montaña de cadáveres que se volvía cenizas al pasar los minutos. Familias enteras, niños, mujeres ¡Hombres! que habían perdido la batalla contra aquel cruel demonio al que ellos se veían obligados a venerar como un Lord._

 _La imagen de su pequeña familia llego a su cabeza, su esposa Kaori terca como era lo más probable es que estuviera cuidando a su princesa con arco en mano a pesar del cansancio, su hija… su pequeña Mei , fruto del amor que nació entre él y su esposa ¡Jamás se arrepentiría! No importara lo que pasara o lo que los demás dijeran ¡Lo volvería a hacer, se volvería a enamorar de esa maravillosa mujer! Mei, esa niña era su vida si la perdía a ella… o a su esposa su vida en este tierra seria obsoleta, nada tendría sentido, por eso tenía que intentarlo, por esa misma razón volvía cada noche a ese lugar aun sabiendo que tal vez jamás volvería a verlas… porque las amaba_

 _–Algún día todo esto acabara –sin darse cuenta se vio a si mismo repitiendo las mismas palabras que le decía su mujer cada noche antes de partir rumbo a las fronteras._

 _Había algo muy dentro suyo, no sabía cómo describirlo pero esta sensación le afirmaba que su compañera tenía razón. Llegaría el día en que su hija podría caminar como una más entre esa tierra, sin miedo, sin temor, sin tener que ocultar lo que es… ¡Era una hanyou! Si lo era, y la amaba por serlo, amaba ver como sus ojitos y cabellos cambiaban cuando la luna se esfumaba del cielo volviéndola idéntica a su madre._

 _Miro una vez más a los soldados que se mantenían firme formando una especie de barrera impidiéndoles el paso, maldijo por lo bajo el no poder telestrasportarse. Era tanto el poder y temor que ejercia el Lord sobre su gente que muchas Mikos se rendían ante el dándole el uso de sus poderes… Por eso mismo una pequeña luz rosada se dejaba ver atrás de esos hombres, una barrera tan poderosa que le impedía pasar a él y mucho menos tratar de llevar a su familia, solo terminarían siendo cenizas antes de siquiera tocarla._

 _Se llevó la mano a la espada que se mantenía sujeta firmemente a su cintura, ya no había vuelta atrás… ¡Prefería morir que seguir escondiéndose como un cobarde! Su hija no se merecía eso ¡Ella no tenía la culpa de ser lo que era! Lucharía por ella y por su esposa -Por mi familia –susurro Kazuo mientras hacía tronar sus dedos_

 __O_O_O__

 _Un soldado caminaba en dirección hacia la barrera, en su mano sostenía un pergamino dado por el mismo Lord Takemaru en persona –General –el hombre hizo una breve reverencia a su superior llamando la atención de los hombres que ahí estaban._

 _El General examino de arriba abajo para luego hablar –¿Qué es lo que quieres soldado? –dijo fríamente volviendo a centrar su atención en la barrera y en las dos sacerdotisas que la mantenían._

 _–El Lord me ha mandado con la orden de hacerle entrega de este pergamino mi general –respondió con firmeza el guerrero_

 _–Hmm… ¿Qué es lo que trata?_

 _–No lo sé General mis órdenes fueron estrictas de que este pergamino no fuera abierto hasta que usted lo tuviera en su poder –Shan se dio vuelta encarando por primera vez al guerrero que se mantenía inclinado extendiendo el pergamino, sin importancia se lo arrebato de sus manos y se dispuso a abrirlo…_

 _–¿QUE CLASE DE BROMA ES ESTO? –Grito furioso el hombre al ver que el papel comenzaba a deshacerse en sus manos y un extraño humo verde comenzaba a esparcirse mareándolo –¡ES UN KITSUNI ATRAPENLO!_

 _Kazuo con gran rapidez se deshizo de su disfraz ¡El tan esperado día había llegado! Hoy pasaría esa barrera hacia el Oeste y conseguirá la libertad para su familia … ¡Hoy posaría sus ojos en el gran demonio Perro y se arrodillaría por su esposa y su cachorra! –O moriré en el intento –dijo decidido mientras sacaba su espada._

 ** _Continuara…_**

 ** _Hola mis queridos lectores, soy Mena y este es un nuevo capítulo de "Una simple doncella"… ¡Amigos ¿Cómo están?! Realmente espere qué bien! No saben cuanto los extrañe, estos casi dos meses sin ustedes fueron un completo infierno. Los exámenes, las clases, el cansancio ¡Todo parecía ponerse en mi contra cuando trataba de escribir! Pero prometí que seguiría con la historia y aquí me tiene de vuelta_**

 ** _Fue un gran capitulo ¿No les parece? De a poco nos estamos sumergiendo en las profundidades de esta historia, donde todo comenzó para nuestra querida kitsuni… Sinceramente la idea de que Mei supiera la historia de Sseshomaru y Rin por los cuentos de su madre hace tiempo había rondado por mi cabecita pero no pensé que costaría tanto escribirlo. Hice millones de borradores, el documento tenia distintas letras que era casi inentendible leerlo, lo que ya me gusto como estaba escrito lo dejaba en cursiva, lo que tenía que arreglar estaba en negrita y lo que todavía no estaba del todo convencida estaba subrayado ¡AHHH FUE UN COMPLETO CAOS! Encima no solo eso sino que también se me daño y tuve que volver a reescribir algunas partes._**

 ** _Pero en fin dejando todos esos martirios de lado al fin lo termine, llevándome la mano al corazón puedo decir que a mí me gustó mucho como quedo pero… ¿Y a ustedes? ¿Qué les parecieron los padres de Mei? Se notan el inmenso amor que tienen ellos por su pequeña traviesa ¿No lo creen?... ¿Y el Lord Takemaru? Al parecer él es el que está detrás de todo lo que está sucediendo en el Reino del Norte._**

 ** _Bueno ya estoy por despedirme pero antes quiero agradecerles a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer esta humilde historia, no saben lo contenta que me hacen con sus comentarios…_**

 ** _Alambrita: Muchas gracias por tu comentario realmente espero tu opinión para este capitulo… besos Mena_**

 ** _Flemy Speeddraw : Muchas gracias me alegra un montón saber que te halla gustado tanto Flemy… Quien sabe, aún estamos a tiempo a que le quite la mascara… no te parece? Aún tengo muchas sorpresas bajo la maga amiga así que a estar muy muy atentos ;) . Espero ansiosa tu opinión para este capitulo_**

 ** _Gcfavela: Muchas gracias hermosa por suerte me fue bastante bien en mis exámenes… ya veremos que hará este hombre orgulloso, pero por lo que veo esta vez no la dejara marchar ;)_**

 ** _Elisa: Si mi memoria no me falla esta es la primera vez que recibo un comentario tuyo hermosa entonces … ¡Bienvenida! Me pone muy contenta saber que te animaste a dejarle un comentario a esta humilde escritora, realmente deseo que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado ;) . Cualquier sugerencia, duda o algo que desees saber déjamelo escrito en los comentario y yo con gusto te responderé el siguiente capítulo que publique._**

 ** _Trini: Pienso lo mismo ¡Hombre tenía que ser! Todos iguales jajaja XD_**

 ** _Drums: No creo que la palabra cobarde sea lo que defina a Masshiro, estoy segura que el se encargara de demostrarte lo contrario querida… solo hay que esperar y ver ;)_**

 ** _Lirio: Me dejaste sin palabras Lirio… ¿Enserio?… ¿Enserio crees que Masshiro puede ser…? ¡AHH DIOS LIRIO DE DONDE SACASTE ESA IDEA! Masshiro te va a matar si se entera que estas poniendo en duda su hombría querida. Ojala que este capítulo te haya sacado esa ERRONEA idea que tienes sobre el amiga jajajaja XD_**

 ** _Gaby: Eso es cierto pobre Mei siempre le pasa algo en el momento menos esperado ;)_**

 ** _Perls: Querida me alegra mucho saber que te has hecho una cuenta, sin duda la bestia de Masshiro tendría que aparecer más seguido. Si lo note, he estado pensando en hacer otra escena de Mei cantando tengo que ponerme enfrente de la computadora y escribirla a ver cómo queda_**

 ** _Pd= Muchas gracias hermosa espero que la espera halla valido la pena, y este capítulo sea de tu agrado… Besos Mena_**

 ** _Leelo: ¡Jamás los abandonaría! Mi querida amiga solo estuve algo ocupada es fue todo… Sin duda Masshiro no es ningún cobarde, me alegra mucho saber que te gusto tanto lo de la bestia interior me costó un poco escribirlo… Espero ansiosa tu comentario con respecto a este capitulo ;)_**

 ** _Guest: Ya volvi, jamás abandonaría esta historia… espero que este capitulo halla recompensado de alguna manera mi ausencia ;)_**

 ** _Diva94 =Jajjajaja amo titanic es una de mis películas favoritas, sin importar cuantas veces lea tu comentario me sigue haciendo reir… Lamento la demora, una placer conocerte querida, espero tu opinión para este nuevo capitulo ;)_**

 ** _Buenoooo… -la escritora se estira en un intento de calmar el dolor que invadía a sus pobres músculos a causa de estar tanto tiempo sentada enfrente de la computadora –Ya estoy por retirarme pero antes de irme quiero decirles que estén muy muy atentos porque esta humilde escritora les tiene una pequeña sorpresita armada. Por si aún no han leído mi comentario les comento que no solo he tardado con este capítulo tanto tiempo a causa de los exámenes sino que he estado… ¡Escribiendo un nuevo capítulo para mi programa de televisión! –dice feliz la ojiazul –Realmente espero que les guste, fue muy divertido para mi armarlo y ojala estén dispuestos a jugar con esta alocada escritora –Mena se paro emocionada –Ya casi lo termino así que espero poder subirlo dentro de algunos días pero… acuérdense algo, la imaginación de este escritora no conoce límites ni fronteras … Asi que nos leemos pronto mis queridos lectores ;)_**

 ** _Se despide de ustedes con un gran abrazo virtual y una enorme disculpa por la tardanza… Mena_**


	20. Rosa de cristal, parte 2

**Los personajes de este fan-fic son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, utilizados solamente para el fin del entretenimiento… Mena123**

 **Capítulo 19: Rosa de cristal… parte 2**

 **Este capítulo está dedicado a todos ustedes gracias por esperarme… Mena**

 ** _Esto sucedía en una Simple Doncella…_**

 ** _Kazuo con gran rapidez se deshizo de su disfraz ¡El tan esperado día había llegado! Hoy pasaría esa barrera hacia el Oeste y conseguirá la libertad para su familia … ¡Hoy posaría sus ojos en el gran demonio Perro y se arrodillaría por su esposa y su cachorra! –O moriré en el intento –dijo decidido mientras sacaba su espada._**

 ** __O_O_O__**

Con gran habilidad el kitsuni fue desarmando a cada hombre que se interponía entre él y la barrera –¡INEPTOS!–grito furioso el general al ver como sus soldados caían muertos en enormes charcos de sangre producto de la brutalidad que ejercía el zorro. Aun mareado a causa del veneno saco su espada y…

–¡CUIDADO! –el grito desesperado de la Miko que mantenía la barrera alerto al kitsuni del inminente ataque.

Kazuo con gran habilidad se dio vuelta deteniendo el ataque del general con su espada, el sonido del acero chocando con fuerza resonó en el valle. Una sonrisa cargada de sarcasmo se asomó en el rostro del sirviente del Lord al momento que fijo sus ojos en los del demonio como si esto no fuera más que un simple juego para él… Un sádico juego que terminaría con el perdedor convertido en cenizas.

Un aroma sumamente hediondo inundo los sentidos de Shan haciendo que su ceño se frunciera levemente –El hedor de mujer humana está impregnado en tu piel kitsuni…

Al ejercer tanta presión entre sus espadas ambos hombres terminaron por repelerse, logrando crear una brecha entre ellos, más sus ojos nunca dejaron de examinarse esperando hasta el más mínimo despiste por parte del adversario para atacar –Conozco a los de tu tipo kitsuni –dijo el pelirrojo fríamente –Lo he visto millones de veces ¡Padres de esos seres repugnantes! Que osan pisar estas tierras ¡Merecen la muerta!... Son un insulto para el Lord – las palabras impregnadas de asco salían de la boca del demonio

– El Lord al que tantos dices venerar no es más que un cobarde… ¡Que se oculta entre los enormes muros y te manda a ti hacer el trabajo sucio! –Respondió fríamente Kazuo

– Pagaras caro tus palabras kitsuni…

Kazuo sin darle tiempo al general movió su mano con gran habilidad y…

–¡Fuego mágico! –una enorme de bola de fuego azul recorrió con gran velocidad la distancia que había entre ellos pero Shan fue rápido y la logro esquivar sin mayor inconveniente

–¡Enserio crees que tus inútiles trucos acabaran conmigo kitsuni?! –dijo con voz burlona el general mientras volvían a chocar con gran rapidez sus espadas. La adrenalina era cada vez más palpable entre ellos, la fuerza del general era impresionante, la experiencia de antiguas batallas salía a relucir en cada movimiento que empleaba contra su enemigo.

Más Kazuo no se lo hacía fácil, atrás había quedado el amable zorro. La vida y futuro de su familia estaba en juego y eso fue motivo más que suficiente para sacar al guerrero de batallas pasadas de su interior.

–Felicidades zorro, ningún contrincante había logrado aguantar tanto… eso sin duda es algo que admirar –Kazuo escudriño con la mirada al demonio que sonreía con malicia… No iba a dejarse llevar por vacías palabras, tenía que pensar claramente su próximo movimiento. Sus ojos se encontraron por unos instantes con la Miko que protegía la barrera

– ¿Ya te queres ir tan rápido kitsuni? Pero si esto recién empieza –dijo el soldado con soberbia mientras dejaba caer su espada –Sera un honor para mí llevarte con el Lord y que él mismo se encargue de colocar tu cabeza en el gran muro

– Moriré por mi propia espada antes de arrodillarme enfrente de tu señor –respondió el ojiazul reafirmando la fuerza en su espada

–Ya veremos… -susurro mientras sus ojos adoptaban un color azul –¡Snake! –un extraño humo rodeo el brazo del general y el emblema de las tierras del Oeste apareció… Una serpiente de ojos amarillos y enormes colmillos se mantenía enroscada en el brazo del pelirrojo que sonreía de forma sádica mientras miraba al demonio enfrente suyo –¡Ataca amiga mía y termina de una vez con estos impuros! –La serpiente salto del brazo de su Amo.

Kazuo uso su mano libre y lanzo diversos ataque pero de nada sirvieron para dañar al monstro que iba creciendo cada vez más a medida que se acercaba.

–¡Es inútil que lo intentes kitsuni! –hablo con superioridad el hombre –Mi mascota es capaz de adivinar cada uno de tus movimientos ¡Este será tu castigo por cuestionar al Lord Takemaru! –grito Shan, para luego extender su mano hacia el frente y –¡ Modoku! –la piel del animal comenzó a brillar adoptando un color verdoso y antes de que Kazuo pudiera siquiera preverlo el monstro se abalanzo hacia el mostrando sus enormes colmillos.

El zorro salto en un intento de esquivarlo pero de poco sirvió ya que uno de los colmillos del animal logro arañar parte de su brazo inyectándole una mínima pero muy dolorosa dosis de su veneno.

El kitsuni apretó sus labios con fuerza tratando de evitar que un quejido escapara de su boca, mientras su mano fue a parar a la herida tratando de ejercer presión en la misma, y que el veneno no avanzara tan rápidamente –Maldición –gruño

–¡Ríndete kitsuni si me serpiente no te mata su veneno lo hará ! –grito Shan que miraba con gran deleite el espectáculo subido a una de los tantos árboles que había.

–¡Jamás! Cruzare esa barrera y llevare el mensaje al Lord del Oeste –dijo Kazuo decidido – La voz de las vidas que ustedes arrebataron serán oídas ¡Así yo muera, más personas harán saber lo que ese monstro nos hace!

–Tks… Iluso, si lo que deseas es tu muerte eso te daré –el demonio miro a su mascota que esperaba paciente alguna orden – ¡Termina con esto de una vez amiga mía y haz que su cuerpo sirva para avivar el fuego de mi fogata! Solo así aquellos que osan sublevarse en contra del Lord aprenderán –grito el general.

Snake se movió con gran rapidez hasta su presa pero Kazuo de la mejor manera que pudo lo esquivo y se llevó la mano a los labios dejando que una pequeña llama azul emanara de él.

–Un maestro Kitsuni… –susurro asombrando Shan al ver un zorro de fuego colocarse de forma protectora delante de su invocador. Su pelaje azul rodeado de una gran llama roja y las sietes colas que poseía demostraba la fortaleza y poder que emanaba de su amo.

Kazuo apretó con más fuerza la herida en su brazo, no era la mejor opción aparecer a sus ancestros ahora, esto le quitaba gran parte de la energía que necesitaba para la barrera, pero el veneno comenzaba a expandirse con gran rapidez por su cuerpo…tenía que apurarse.

La diferencia de tamaños entre los anímales era evidente pero ni aun así el zorro se negó a luchar, ni bien su Amo lo ordeno el fiero animal se abalanzo contra la serpiente dándole el momento justo a Kazuo para correr hacia la barrera.

 __O_O_O__

– Señor… – la misma Miko que lo había alertado del ataque, ahora lo miraba horrorizada al notar el color verdoso que comenzó a adueñarse del brazo del guerrero. El veneno estaba en su sangre y sino era purificado cuanto antes, este terminaría por matarlo. –No lo haga, por favor –suplico la humana adivinando las acciones del kitsuni –Es inútil nuestro poder repele el de sus espadas, solo lo terminara rechazando además su brazo… –trato de convérselo pero de poco sirvió Kazuo la ignoraba por completo, su atención estaba centrada totalmente en la pared casi transparente que se alzaba orgullosa enfrente suyo.

–Mi familia, no puedo dejarlas acá…

Los ojos de la humana se llenaron de lágrimas al oír la determinación en el demonio, lo sabía ¡Era consiente que de poco serviría lo que ella dijera! Esa mirada llena de esperanza, ese anhelo de libertad, lo vio en cada persona que moría en las crudas noches a manos del General Shan ¡Lo vio también en su familia! Cuando se la llevaron en contra de su voluntad matando a sus seres queridos enfrente suyo.

Una pequeña sonrisa melancólica adorno su rostro –Señor… Tendrá que apurarse no podre detenerlo demasiado tiempo –hablo dando un paso hacia adelante

–Sacerdotisa… –Acaso esa mujer iba… ¡Pero era imposible!

–Hágame un favor –Kazuo miro la mujer que se mantenía a espaldas suyo –Arrodíllese enfrente de él por mí –la mujer se dio vuelta centrando sus hermosos ojos café, invadidos por las lágrimas, en los del kitsuni –Solo el hará que esta injusticia llegue a su fin

Ambos sabían lo que pasaría y aun así no dijeron nada, las palabras sobraban en ese momento.

Kazuo miro con tristeza a joven mujer, y asintiendo con la cabeza respondió sin dudar –Lo hare, lo prometo… Por todos.

La humana sonrió agradecida, no necesitaba oír nada ya nada más… ¡El momento de honrar a su familia había llegado! levanto sus manos al oscuro cielo y cerrando sus ojos dejo que el poder en su interior fluyera.

Kazuo se deshizo de su sirviente, necesitaría toda la fuerza posible para lo que vendría… El polvo comenzó a levantarse rodeando a la mujer – ¡Señor tan solo tendrá unos segundos en que la barrera se debilitara! –Kazuo tomo con firmeza su espada esperando el momento indicado, un aura rosa comenzó a rodear a la pelinegra cada vez con más fuerza

 __O_O_O__

– ¡Imposible! –grito furioso el general al ver el poder que iba concentrando la mujer, pero cualquier intento por acercarse y detenerla era inútil. El poder era tal que no pudo continuar manteniendo invocada a Snake y esta se esfumo en segundos. Trato de avanzar, no dejaría que un estúpido kitsuni le ganara pero antes de que pudiera siquiera caminar se vio sometido a sostenerse a uno de los enormes árboles para no salir disparado contra la barrera y que esta terminara por purificarlo.

 __O_O_O__

Ya nada le importaba, si para que el reino del Norte pudiera que vivir en paz ¡Si para que los humanos a los que ella había prometido proteger cuando asumió como sacerdotisa pudiera vivir… ella tendría que morir, lo haría con gusto.

Levanto su vista al cielo nocturno, las piernas le temblaban y su corazón latía con fuerza dentro suyo… su hora estaba llegando, uniendo toda la fuerza que le quedaba dejo escapar un grito, un grito de guerra, por todos los que habían muerto en ese mismo lugar… ¡Un grito de esperanza!–¡LARGA VIDA AL SEÑOR DEL OESTE!

Eso fue más que suficiente para alertar al kitsuni, Kazuo sin siquiera dudarlo ni un segundo y con gran fuerza se abalanzo contra la barrera esta lo recibió como si de un frio y duro cristal se tratase, más él no se dio por vencido y enterró su arma con toda la fuerza que poseía.

La barrera alerto el youkai demoniaco que se desprendía del metal y trato de purificarlo provocando que un grito de pura agonía escapara de los labios del guerrero. Kazuo aun con su otra mano maltratada sujeto la espada negándose a soltarla. Pero el dolor que producía el veneno en su interior, y las quemaduras que estaban provocando los poderes de la Miko en sus brazos eran un infierno. No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a ser capaz de aguantar, sus piernas le temblaron y sus manos ardieron a causa del metal que se calentaba cada vez más, cuando pensó que se desmayaría y todo esto sería en vano, una conversación que tuvo con su hija hace tan solo unos días atrás llego a su cabeza.

 ** _Flash Back…_**

 ** _La_** **_pequeña Mei yacía sentada cómodamente en las piernas de su padre mientras este hacia aparecer alguna que otra rosa asombrando a su cachorra. Mei sin dejar de sonreír tomo la rosa que le ofrecía su padre para luego llevársela a la nariz dejándose llevar por ese suave aroma –Papi…_**

 ** _– ¿Que pasa princesa? –pregunto el hombre mientras mantenía a su cachorra rodeada con sus brazos de forma protectora_**

 ** _–Mei-chan quiere saber… saber –la pequeña bajo la cabeza al no estar segura de hacer esa pregunta, no quería molestar a su papi._**

 ** _Kazuo extrañado, por la ola de silencio que los rodeo, abrió sus ojos que hasta el momento había mantenido cerrados y acomodo a su pequeña haciendo que esta lo viera a los ojos_**

 ** _–Dime Mei… ¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Te portaste mal?_**

 ** _– ¡No Oto-san! Mei ha sido buena niña –se apresuró a responder la cachorra –Es que yo… eto…yo –decía cada vez más nerviosa_**

 ** _–Mei –volvió a insistir el guerrero, al sentir como su paciencia se le iba agotando._**

 ** _La hanyou armándose de valor miro a su padre y decidida soltó la pregunta que hace tanto tiempo rondaba en por su cabeza –Mei quiere saber… ¿Porque Oto-san se va todas las noches?_**

 ** _La pregunta dejo helado al demonio que no supo cómo responder. Mei salió lentamente de los brazos de su padre y se paró enfrente de él_**

 ** _–Mei siempre tiene que ir disfrazada a las aldeas cuando va con mami ¿Por qué? –volvió a preguntar, sin recibir respuesta alguna además del silencio de su padre._**

 ** _Ella realmente que no entendía la necesidad de hacer tal cosa. Su papi siempre le decía que era la niña más bonita del reino ¿Acaso mentía? ¿Era por eso que tenía que ocultarse?_**

 ** _–El otro día estaba jugando y se me cayó la capa –explico mientras señalaba la tela que estaba al lado de su padre –La señora que estaba ayudando Oka-san se enojó y le grito a mami "…Como osas engendrar una hanyou, es repugnante, esa niña no tiene lugar en estas tierras… –grito tratando de imitar la voz de la mujer humana sin mucho éxito " –¿Qué es hanyou? ¿Es algo malo? –cuestiono con inocencia._**

 ** _Kazuo bajo la cabeza sin saber cómo responder, no era capaz de mentirle a su hijita pero… ella era muy pequeña, quería evitarle cualquier dolor posible_**

 ** _–Papi… ¿Dije algo malo? –la hanyou enseguida se arrepintió de preguntar, al ver la mirada de su padre… ¿Por qué su papi estaba triste?_**

 ** _–Princesa ven –la niña enseguida se refugió en los brazos de su padre y pegando su pequeño rostro al pecho del guerrero se disculpó –No hiciste nada malo mi princesa de las flores –Kazuo acaricio con ternura los cabellos de su hija mientras pensaba en la mejor manera para responderle –Una hanyou es una persona que tiene un padre demonio y uno humano_**

 ** _–¡Como yo! –digo Mei más calmada provocando la sonrisa en su progenitor_**

 ** _–Así es princesita como vos…Estas personas tiene ambas sangres en su cuerpo por eso en la noches de luna nueva, tus ojitos y pelo cambian volviéndote idéntica a mami –Mei asintió prestando completa atención a lo el guerrero decía_**

 ** _–Entonces… ¿Por qué la señora le dijo eso a Oka-san? –un aroma a rosas detuvo de responder al demonio que miro como su mujer se acercaba y por la expresión de tristeza que tenía reflejada en su rostro lo supo… Kaori los había escuchado._**

 ** _–Porque no entiende lo maravillosa que eres por eso –dijo el hombre con una pequeña sonrisa levantándose con su cachorra en brazos y acercándose a su mujer –Tienes mis poderes y el gran corazón y belleza de tu madre…_**

 ** _–Kazuo… –el kitsuni le sonrió de forma divertida al ver como la Miko se ruborizaba_**

 ** _–Escucha con atención pequeña… sin importar lo que diga las personas, jamás los olvides eres especial, eres el angelito de mama y papa ¿Entendiste?_**

 ** _–¡ Si soy un angelito como la niña del cuento Oka-san! –dijo contenta la niña saltando a los brazos de la Miko que no dudo en abrazarla con fuerza contra su pecho tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos en cualquier._**

 ** _–Mi Ángel… Nuestro pequeño Ángel –susurro la mujer con la voz quebrada_**

 ** _Fin del flash back_**

El grito de la humana saco a Kazuo de sus pensamientos trayéndolo nuevamente a lo que estaba enfrentando. La Miko había caído de rodillas, el poder en ella se estaba desatando de tal manera que le era imposible controlarlo

Tenía que concentrarse solo tendría una posibilidad más, saco su espada y tomando impulso volvió a incrustarla con mucha más fuerza. La barrera comenzó a partirse liberando el poder en ella y con eso lastimando aún más al demonio –¡No eres repugnante! ¡No eres un error! –Gritaba mientras trataba de mantenerse en pie a pesar del dolor que lo invadía –¡ERES MI HIJA, MEEEEIIII! –los ojos del demonio adoptaron un color rojo y sus colmillos se agrandaron mostrando a la bestia en su interior que combatía con furia…

Y cuando pensó que su cuerpo lo traicionaría y caería rendido ante el limite impuesto por el Lord esta comenzó a romperse, hasta partirse en mil pedazos que a se esparcieron en la oscuridad de la noche otorgándole la libertad que tanto anhelaba

 ** _–_** Lo logro… **_–_** susurro la mujer dejándose caer en la tierra exhausta, Kazuo se quedó paralizado al ver como el lugar donde estaba la fortaleza por la que muchos murieron tratando de cruzar… Había sido desecha –Corra… ¡Corra, váyase rápido! –grito la Miko sacando del aturdimiento al demonio

 ** _–_** Sacerdotisa… -Kazuo se acercó con gran rapidez a la humana en un intento de ayudarla pero esta le sonrió y tomando con suavidad su mano, negó con la cabeza

 ** _–_** Mi energía vital se vio afectada… No me queda mucho tiempo –Sabia lo que sucedería, ese hechizo era capaz de purificar hasta el ser más maligno, pero el riesgo era grande, como humana su energía vital se vería afectada y su vida se extinguiría rápidamente –Solo él… él lograra que todo esto llegue a su fin algún día

 ** _–_** Sacerdotisa

 ** _–_** Ya estoy en paz, hice lo correcto y ahora… –la voz de la mujer sonó cada vez más entrecortada denotando el esfuerzo que hacía para hablar –Ahora podre ver a mi familia… **_–_** y con ese último pensamiento otra vida inocente se extinguió en aquella fría tierra.

Kazuo miro con tristeza a la mujer que sostenía en brazos, dejando una pequeña rosa al igual que lo hacía con su hija se levantó y se dispuso a irse, con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza, arrodillarse enfrente del Lord amado y respetado tanto por demonios como humanos… ¡El hijo del gran general perro , y Lord de las tierras del Oeste… Sesshomaru!

 __O_O_O__

La impotencia y furia invadió al general que se sostenía con firmeza el abdomen, tratando de parar la sangre que emanaba de la herida, la energía de esa humana había sido tan fuerte que lo había terminado arrastrando al lado contrario a la barrera ,como si se tratara de una fuerte ráfaga de viento. Pero poco le importaban estas heridas a él ahora, su honor y el de su Amo habían sido insultado.

En solo pensar en el estúpido kitsuni hizo que sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo y pequeños gruñidos lascivos comenzaran a salir de sus labios ¡Su bestia exigía venganza! Quería ver al imbécil del kitsuni caer antes sus pies, y que cuando este rogara por su vida, inyectarle lentamente su veneno, deleitándose al ver como el guerrero se revolvía como un miserable gusano hasta su último aliento. Una sonrisa macabra se formó en su rostro al pensar en tal exquisita escena para sus ojos…Y ya sabía cómo lograría que eso sucediera –La humana… –y sin decir nada más, se dio media vuelta y se perdió a gran velocidad entre los arboles .

 __O_O_O__

Aun con el cuerpo lleno de heridas, y el cansancio invadiéndolo Kazuo no se detenía, con una velocidad envidiada por muchos demonios el maestro kitsuni recorrías las tierras que le habían sido prohibidas por tanto tiempo.

Una fuerte punzada de dolor lo distrajo una milésima de segundos, maldijo internamente el tener su brazo en esas condiciones, aquello solo lograba retrasarlo. Si tuviera un poco de más energía ni lo hubiese pensado y se hubiese tele transportarse hasta el castillo del demonio, pero no había más alternativa –Solo un poco más –se alentó a si mismo mientras aumentaba aún más su huida rezando internamente que su familia estuviera a salvo hasta que el fuera capaz de volver a su lado.

 __O_O_O__

 ** _En el imperio del Lord del Norte_**

Shan se abría paso entre enormes murallas que custodiaban el castillo, los soldados se reverenciaban al ver a pasar a su superior, mas este sin siquiera detenerse fue directo al final de un gran salón, donde un gran trono de oro decorados con esmeraldas mantenía cómodamente sentado al líder y demonio a cargo de las tierras del oeste… El Lord Takemaru.

–Mi lord –el general se arrodillo enfrente de su Amo

–General Shan… –Takemaru se levantó con toda la elegancia que lo caracterizaba, sus vestimentas rojas hechas de las más finas telas resaltaban en su pálida piel. Sus ojos verdes carentes de cualquier tipo emoción se fijaban en el hombre a su cargo –Escuche de tu enfrentamiento con un Kitsuni –el hombre acariciaba con peculiar suavidad la cabeza de una serpiente que se mantenía enrollada en su brazo como si se tratara del mas inofensivo animal –¿Tuvo éxito General ?

Shan que hasta el momento había mantenido la mirada clavada en el piso en señal de respeto, levanto lentamente su vista y con una valentía que era digna de alabar le informo lo sucedido hace tan solo unos minutos en los límites del reino.

El demonio a lo contrario que todos hubiesen pensado, se mantuvo impasible, no fue sino hasta minutos después en donde el silencio los rodeo a ambos, que Takemaru pregunto –¿Dónde se encuentra ahora?

–Lo más probable es que este en busca del castillo del Lord Sesshomaru

 ** _–_** Mmm… **_–_** antes de que Shan pudiera siquiera reaccionar la serpiente que mantenía su Amo en su brazo salto hacia su rostro atacándolo con ferocidad, sin darle siquiera la oportunidad de defenderse bajo el letal veneno **_–_** _¡_ Quiero a todos los soldados preparados ya mismo! –grito el demonio superando el volumen de los gritos de agonía de su sirviente –¡Shake! –la serpiente enseguida se detuvo al oír la voz de su invocador, volviendo a su brazo le permitió al Lord deleitarse con el sufrimiento del guerrero que se sostenía el rostro con ambas manos mientras gruñía desesperado -¡Quiero la cabeza del kitsuni en el muro general! ¿He sido claro? Esto será poco comparado a lo que te depara si vuelve a cometer una estupidez como esta

–Si… Mi Lord

–Andando –El demonio se dispuso a salir pero la voz de su sirviente lo detuvo

–Mi señor… tiene una humana como compañera… una Miko –informo Shan con voz algo agitada mientras se sostenía el lado izquierdo de su rostro donde el veneno comenzaba a quemarle de tal manera la piel que aún era increíble que fuera capaz de hablar.

En la lucha que tuvo con el maestro no solo pudo detectar el aroma de humanos sino también la esencia de hierbas medicinales algo muy común en las Mikos, ya que era las únicas portadoras de tal conocimiento.

–¿Con que una Miko eh? –una sonrisa escalofriante se formó el rostro del demonio –Seguramente no le molestara que le hagamos una visita…

 __O_O_O__

 ** _Mientras tanto en el Reino del Oeste…_**

 _Los soldados bajo las ordenes de Sesshomaru, traían sujeto a un hombre que se había negado a mostrar su autorización para hablar con el Lord. El demonio a pesar de verse rodeado de varios guerreros no dudo en sacar su espada y pelear contra los soldados lastimando a más de uno en el proceso mientras exigía a los gritos ver al dueño de estas tierras._

 _–Amo Sesshomaru –el Lord permanecía tranquilamente sentado en su estudio, cuando fue interrumpido por uno de sus soldados._

 _–General… –Sesshomaru desvio su atención del pergamino que estaba leyendo para ver a su sirviente –¿A qué se debe su interrupción? –cuestiono fríamente examinando sin mayor interés al hombre que me mantenía cabizbajo sujeto por sus hombres._

 _–Hemos encontrado a este kitsuni, dice venir del Reinos del Norte, Mi Lord –esa revelación fue más que suficiente para que Sesshomaru frunciera el ceño… Un espía, solo eso podía venir de esas pútridas tierras, alguien que atentaba contra la seguridad de su familia a órdenes de Takemaru. Con toda la elegancia que lo caracterizaba se paró y se acercó hasta el prisionero. Una de sus garras fue a parar al mentón del Kitsuni obligando a este que lo mirara a los ojos, azul y dorado se encontraron por una milésima de segundos hasta que Sesshomaru se dio vuelta dispuesto a volver a su asiento –Devuélvanlo a sus tierras, y si se niega mátenlo –ordeno secamente._

 _–¡Si señor! Andando kitsuni –dijo uno de los guerreros aumentando maliciosamente la fuerza en el brazo lastimado del demonio, pero Kazuo ni se inmuto ante el dolor es más ¡Ni siquiera avanzo un centímetro! no fue sino hasta que lo empujaron para que caminara hasta la puerta que reacciono._

 _–No… No me iré, sin hablar con usted –dijo decidido, como si el demonio enfrente suyo no fuera más que un igual._

 _Sin miedo alguno que atentara a nublar su vista, Kazuo se mantenía firme con su decisión, aun sabiendo que podría morir ahí mismo, por implementar una falta de respeto semejante._

 _El silencio reino por varios minutos en el estudio, la tensión era más que palpable. Sesshomaru se paró y con aire amenazante se acercó hasta el kitsuni que no bajo la mirada en ningún momento. Sin duda algo digno que admirar, muy pocos eran capaces de mantenerle la mirada, además de su esposa e hijo, hasta Jaken a pesar de sus años de servicio seguía temiéndole._

– _Suéltenlo –ordeno Sesshomaru asombrando a sus hombres con tal petición_

– _Pero mi señor este hombre –trato de explicar uno de los guerreros pero una mirada por parte de su Amo fue suficiente para callarlo_

–No me gusta repetirme ¡Háganlo! –dijo secamente –Y déjennos solos, no deseo interrupciones –los hombre sin más alternativa siguieron las ordenes de su líder y se fueron en completo silencio.

–Mi Lord… –lo había logrado, al fin tenia al hombre del que tantas historias habían sido creadas en base a su poder, ¡El hijo del Gran general perro! Estaba enfrente suyo, sin poder contenerse dejo caer su maltratado cuerpo de rodillas al piso y reverencio al Lord del Oeste –Por favor, se lo ruego… ayúdenos Mi Lord

 __O_O_O__

 ** _En la pequeña cabaña, la dulce Mei abría sus ojos…_**

 _– ¿Mami? –La hanyou se tallaba los ojos en un intento de quitarse el sueño de encima mientras se sentaba en la paja que le había servido de un suave colchón durante la noche –¿Mami dónde estás? –la hanyou se levantó y comenzó a buscar con la mirada a su progenitora pero no fue hasta que salió afuera de su humilde cabaña que la vio._

 _Kaori de espaldas a su hija, el bosque que rodeaba su hogar, podía sentir como el poder que había mantenido intacta la muralla contra el Reino del Oeste, se estaba desvaneciendo lentamente y eso solo le confirmaba algo –Lo logro, Kazuo… –sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas al sentir que lo que tanto había anhelado por años se había vuelto realidad_

 ** _"…Kaori, volveré con la libertad para nuestra cachorra, mientras tanto mantente a salvo…"_**

 _–Kazuo… - Su s manos fueron a parar a su pecho mientras cerraba sus ojos, rezándole a kami que trajera a su compañero sano y salvo._

 _–¿Mami porque lloras? –pregunto la niña preocupada_

 _–Pequeña –sin poder contenerse Kaori abrazo se agacho y abrazo con fuerza a su hija –Mami, no llores ¿Extrañas a Oto-san, verdad? ¡No te preocupes Oka-san él va a venir, siempre lo hace! –dijo convencida la hanyou, provocando una sonrisa en la mujer, después de todo su papi ¡Era muy fuerte! capaz de pelear con los monstros, al igual que el perrito del cuento._

 _–Son lágrimas de felicidad mi niña –Explico la Miko mientras acomodo con ternura los cabellos traviesos de su hija –Tu padre nos llevara con El Lord Sesshomaru –la hanyou abrió sus ojos asombrada ante tal revelación_

 _–Conoceré al Lord Tetomaru ¿Mami? –Kaori no se pudo contener y comenzó a reírse al ver como a su pequeña no le salía el nombre de tan poderoso guerrero –¡Mami! ¿Conoceré al angelito y él bebe del cuento?! –pregunto cada vez más ansiosa la ojiazul exigiendo una respuesta por parte de la Miko que no podía dejar de reir_

 _–Si mi pequeña, los conocerás –respondió con dulzura la mujer_

 _–¡Siiii! –la hanyou se tiro nuevamente con fuerza a los brazos de su madre que la recibió sin dejar de sonreír_

 _–¡Seremos libres Mei! –grito Kaori abrazando con gran fuerza a su niña mientras se paraban y daban vuelta –Al fin seremos libres… mi niña_

 ** _Continuara…_**

 ** _Hola mis queridos lectores ¿Cómo están? Realmente espero que bien, las palabras no bastan para explicar lo arrepentida que me siento por haberlos hecho esperar por tanto tiempo, pero créanme que no fue decisión mía, estoy cursando mi último año de la escuela secundaria y a diferencia de las demás instituciones en mi país que cuentan con orientación en Ciencias Sociales o Económica, la mía es con orientación en Arte._**

 ** _Realizo danza durante seis largos años en esa escuela y desde los cuatro en distintos lugares. A medida que fue pasando el tiempo, la exigencia de parte de mis profesores se volvió más fuerte, tampoco deseo justificarme ni hacerme la víctima, yo tengo una promesa con ustedes y la pienso cumplir sin importar lo que suceda, pero sentían que merecían saber la verdad._**

 ** _No tienen idea lo que esta historia cambio mi vida, ni tampoco lo que estoy agradecida a cada uno de ustedes por cada comentario que me han dejado… Sinceramente creo que me entenderán aún más si leyeran "Al otro lado de lada pantalla" , siempre digo "Conóceme a través de mis escritos" y tanto Mena como Marianella explicaran claramente lo que está pasando por mi cabeza en este momento._**

 ** _Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, a mí me está haciendo llorar a mares. Resulta contradictorio y hasta tonto que me odie por lo que está pasando Mei siendo que yo lo escribo, pero bueno, es necesario para que otras cosas sucedan._**

 ** _Les dejare unas pequeñas preguntas y así harán volar su imaginación junto conmigo…_**

 ** _¿Cómo creen que reaccionara Sesshomaru ante la petición de Kazuo? No nos olvidemos que nuestro amado Lord no confía tan fácilmente en las personas_**

 ** _¿Qué creen hará Kazuo si Sesshomaru se niega?_**

 ** _¿Qué creen que haría Kaori al encontrarse frente al Lord Takemaru?_**

 ** _¿Cuál creen que será la decisión que tomo Masshiro?_**

 ** _¿Cómo reaccionara Mei al despertar después de recordar su pasado?_**

 ** _–Tengo tantas sorpresas para ustedes que ni se imaginan –hablaba la ojiazul con voz entusiasta –Pero ya no deseo hacerlos esperar por más tiempo, así que les contare la fantástica idea que se me ha ocurrido hace algún tiempo y que por falta de tiempo no he podido terminar de escribir –la mujer se aclara la garganta mientras se acomoda en su sillón –El programa de televisión que arme tiene más de un recurso, no solo nos hará reír con las locuras de su amada conductora y el Gerente y dueño del canal Max, sino que también ¡Jugaremos! –Las luces del lugar se encienden de repente mostrando a Mena enfrente de las cámaras, subida a un pequeño escenario y a su lado a su querida asistente Valentina –¿Nunca han soñado con ser capaces de hablar con sus amados personajes? Estar enfrente del príncipe del Oeste o la dulce kitsuni… Bueno eso ahora será posible –Mena se levanta de su sillón y con cuidado se acerca a esta una pequeña caja de madera tallada de color blanco y dorados –El juego es sencillo, ustedes dejaran preguntas en los comentarios de la historia "Mi alocada creación" POR FAVOR DEJENLAS AHÍ Y NO EN UNA SIMPLE DONCELLA así podre verlas todas y elegiré las más creativas he ingeniosas para que sean respondidas en mi programa –Mena levanto un cuaderno en donde llevaba algunas preguntas ya escritas –Cada programa tendremos un invitado especial, yo los traeré a la vida para ustedes… ¿Jugaran? ¡Ahh por cierto casi me olvido! Es que tengo tantas cosas que decir que me mezclo –dijo divertida la ojiazul debido a su torpeza –También yo estoy incluida, si quieren saber cosas cómo por ejemplo ¿Cómo se me ocurrió la novela? O tienen alguna curiosidad sobre mi como escritora… No tendré problema en responder, envíenme un mensaje por privado y les responderé de inmediato. También tengo cuenta en Wattpad ( Mena=) es mi nombre de usuario, Amino (Escritores Amino, Cuna de escritores)en este estoy con el mismo nombre que aquí y Fanfislandia (Menita)_**

 ** _NO quiero olvidarme nada así que antes de partir mi mayores agradecimientos nuevamente a ustedes por seguir esta humilde historia… Perls01 , Alambrita, Gcfavela, Elisa, Guest, Ipaqchan, Diva94, Laura (Bienvenida mi hermosa lectora desde aquí te abrazo con fuerza ame cada uno de tus comentarios, ya sabes como comunicarte conmigo si deseas hablar) y Drums (Querida amiga no me alcanzaran las gracias por agradecerte por tu comentario, fue como un cachetazo que me trajo nuevamente a la realidad fue duro pero era cierto, necesitaba escuchar eso. Realmente me muero de ganas de hablar contigo, si pudieras armarte una cuenta o hablarme a travez de wattpad, tengo tantas cosas que decirte sino ya nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo, te aprecio mucho Mena)_**

 ** _Bueno mis queridos lectores eso es todo por ahora no leeremos pronto, besos y abrazos… Mena =)_**


	21. Lo prometo Oto-san

**Los personajes de este fan-fic son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, utilizados solamente para el fin del entretenimiento… Mena123**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20: Lo prometo… Oto-san**

 ** _Esto sucedía en Una Simple Doncella…_**

 ** _En la pequeña cabaña, la dulce Mei abría sus ojos…_**

 ** _– ¿Mami? –La hanyou se tallaba los ojos en un intento de quitarse el sueño de encima mientras se sentaba en la paja que le había servido de un suave colchón durante la noche –¿Mami dónde estás? –la hanyou se levantó y comenzó a buscar con la mirada a su progenitora pero no fue hasta que salió afuera de su humilde cabaña que la vio._**

 ** _Kaori de espaldas a su hija, el bosque que rodeaba su hogar, podía sentir como el poder que había mantenido intacta la muralla contra el Reino del Oeste, se estaba desvaneciendo lentamente y eso solo le confirmaba algo –Lo logro, Kazuo… –sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas al sentir que lo que tanto había anhelado por años se había vuelto realidad_**

 ** _"…Kaori, volveré con la libertad para nuestra cachorra, mientras tanto mantente a salvo…"_**

 ** _–Kazuo… - Sus manos fueron a parar a su pecho mientras cerraba sus ojos, rezándole a kami que trajera a su compañero sano y salvo._**

 ** _–¿Mami porque lloras? –pregunto la niña preocupada_**

 ** _–Pequeña –sin poder contenerse Kaori abrazo se agacho y abrazo con fuerza a su hija –Mami, no llores ¿Extrañas a Oto-san, verdad? ¡No te preocupes Oka-san él va a venir, siempre lo hace! –dijo convencida la hanyou, provocando una sonrisa en la mujer, después de todo su papi ¡Era muy fuerte! capaz de pelear con los monstros, al igual que el perrito del cuento._**

 ** _–Son lágrimas de felicidad mi niña –Explico la Miko mientras acomodo con ternura los cabellos traviesos de su hija –Tu padre nos llevara con El Lord Sesshomaru –la hanyou abrió sus ojos asombrada ante tal revelación_**

 ** _–Conoceré al Lord Tetomaru ¿Mami? –Kaori no se pudo contener y comenzó a reírse al ver como a su pequeña no le salía el nombre de tan poderoso guerrero –¡Mami! ¿Conoceré al angelito y él bebe del cuento?! –pregunto cada vez más ansiosa la ojiazul exigiendo una respuesta por parte de la Miko que no podía dejar de reir_**

 ** _–Si mi pequeña, los conocerás –respondió con dulzura la mujer_**

 ** _–¡Siiii! –la hanyou se tiro nuevamente con fuerza a los brazos de su madre que la recibió sin dejar de sonreír_**

 ** _–¡Seremos libres Mei! –grito Kaori abrazando con gran fuerza a su niña mientras se paraban y daban vuelta –Al fin seremos libres… mi niña_**

 ** __O_O_O__**

 ** _Mientras tanto en el Reino del Oeste…_**

–Me cuesta creer que lo que me dices es cierto Kitsuni –dijo Sesshomaru fríamente después de escuchar el enfrentamiento que tuvo el demonio contra el general de las tierras del Norte. El mismo presencio hace algunos milenios atrás cuando esta fue levantada para asegurar la protección de su hijo recién nacido y su esposa, después de la guerra llevada a cabo entre el Norte y su reino.

–Muchos hombre han venido haciéndose pasar por habitantes del Norte en busca de mi protección ¿Cómo puedo confiar en que tus palabras son verdad y no una vil mentira para que tu Lord se haga poseedor de mis tierras ?–exigió saber

–¡Eso jamás mi señor ! Todo lo que le digo es cierto –respondió Kazuo con firmeza –He visto ante mis ojos morir familias completas, que anhelaban la misma libertad que yo conseguí –la imagen de la pobre sacerdotisa le vino a su cabeza –Lo veneraban a usted, aun sabiendo que podrían morir, por tan solo mencionar su nombre o el de la señora.

El kitsuni cerró sus ojos con fuerza como si con eso pudiera deshacerse de los gritos de agonía que cada noche se veía obligado a escuchar en esas pútridas tierras.

–No puedo explicarle lo que pasa ahí, pero sí puedo decirle lo que significa usted para nosotros

Ni una expresión perturbo la frialdad en el rostro del Lord del Oeste, este se mantenía impávido ante las palabras que escapaban de los labios del hombre enfrente suyo.

Kazuo se disponía a volver a hablar en un intento de converse a Sesshomaru cuando, un suave aroma a rosas comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia ellos.

La puerta del gran estudio se abrió y con eso una mujer de gran belleza hizo acto de presencia dejando sin habla al habitante del Norte.

–Mi señora…

 **_O_O_O_**

 **Mientras tanto la familia del maestro kitsuni** **se preparaba…**

Kaori entro a su cabaña y comenzó a agarrar todo lo necesario, sabía que los riesgos para su niña no habían hecho más que aumentar , al estar la barrera destruida la furia en el Lord seria implacable y ella tendría que estar preparada para lo peor.

– ¿Oka-san? –la hanyou miraba sin entender demasiado lo que sucedía ¿No era mejor esperar a que viniera Oto-san para ir con el angelito?

Centrada más en lo que necesitaba que en lo que dijera su hija, la Miko se colgó las flechas al hombro junto con su arco y entre sus ropas oculto su pequeño cuaderno de hechizos. No fue sino hasta que se dio vuelta y vio Mei sujetando su pequeña muñeca de trapo contra su pecho y sus ojitos llenos de dudas que se dispuso a hablar.

–Mei… pequeña –¿Cómo podía explicarle a su hijita el riesgo que corrían por el solo hecho de permanecer ahí? Estaba segura que Takemaru habría mandado a todas sus tropas a impedir que los habitantes huyeran al Oeste, además que de poco serviría la barrera que ponía alrededor de su hogar, ese demonio no había poder capaz de detenerlo.

Agachándose trato de explicarle de la misma suave y dulce manera que lo hacía cuando le contaba el cuento de la Lady cada noche

–Tenemos que irnos Mei, tu padre ya cruzo hacia el Oeste, ahora mismo debe estar hablando con el perrito bueno para que nosotras podamos quedarnos ahí, por eso debemos apurarnos o acaso ¿No queres conocer al Angelito? –pregunto mientras acariciaba con suavidad los mechones de cabello violeta de la niña

–¡Si Mami! Mei quiere ver al ángel –respondió con seguridad la kitsuni provocando una sonrisa en la joven mujer.

–Entonces trae tu capa mi niña, ya nos vamos –la hanyou asintió y rápidamente tomo la tela marrón que yacía entre la paja –Mei … ¿Qué sucede? –la niña detuvo su paso de repente sus ojos se fijaron en la capa entre sus manos

–Oka-san… ¿Mei tendrá que seguir ocultándose cuando vea al perrito bueno? –Kaori quedo unos segundos sin ser capaz de alejar sus ojos de los azules de su hija que brillaban con una mezcla de tristeza y anhelo.

Armándose de fuerza trato de disuadir el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta y parándose respondió –Claro que no mi niña, no tendrás que ocultarte nunca más, Oka-san te lo promete.

Y con esa promesa ambas mujeres dejaron atrás las paredes que le habían servido de refugio por tanto tiempo.

 **_O_O_O_**

Kazuo delineaba cada rasgo perteneciente de la mujer a la que solo historias llenas de valentía y honor habían llegado a sus oídos. La humana que volvió de la muerte y conquisto el corazón del más frio y sanguinario guerrero de toda la historia, se mostraba con dulzura enfrente suyo al igual que…

–Un Ángel…

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño al escuchar las palabras que dijo el demonio, estas habían salido con un volumen tan bajo que de no ser por sus desarrollados sentidos jamás lo hubiese escuchado.

–Disculpen, ¿Interrumpo? –Pregunto Rin mirando a su marido para luego dirigir su atención en el invitado.

Kazuo sonrió y se dispuso a acercarse a la mujer sino fuera porque un celoso y sobreprotector inugami se colocó como barrera entre él y la humana, mas eso no fue impedimento alguno para que el maestro se arrodillara e hiciera aparecer entre sus manos una hermosa rosa blanca.

Esperanza y cariño se veía reflejado entre los suaves pétalos de esa humilde flor, la misma que años después una sirvienta del castillo le daría a su Ama en eterna lealtad.

–Es un honor para mí estar enfrente de usted Mi Lady, no hay belleza que pueda compararse con la suya, pero permítame darle este humilde obsequio como ofrenda de respeto

Rin se ruborizo al escuchar tales palabras, quiso acercarse al guerrero y corresponder el gesto pero la voz autoritaria de su compañero la detuvo.

–Deja de una vez tus halagos kitsuni y dime que es lo que quieres –ordeno fríamente el ojidorado, su escasa paciencia ya había llegado al límite –Si todo lo que me dices es cierto ¿Qué esperas que haga? No comenzare una guerra por unos débiles demonio que no fueron capaces de defenderse

El kitsuni se paró lentamente, su ceño se frunció al escuchar tal desinterés por la vida ajena, y olvidándose por completo a quien se dirigía hablo.

–No son débiles mi señor, no le permito que diga eso. Hombres de honor han caído ante las tropas del Lord Takemaru, porque su poder no basto para detener al monstruo. Solo existió un guerrero que fue capaz de hacerle frente y me está mirando ahora mismo

Sesshomaru endureció aún más su mirada ante tal contestación

–Quiero su permiso para que mi familia pueda vivir en estas tierras –solicito –Desde el momento en que la barrera fue levantada, ese hombre no ha hecho más que esparcir sufrimiento y muerte a su paso.

–¿Por qué Takemaru tendría tal interés en desperdiciar su tiempo con unos simples demonios? –la pregunta provoco que una ironía sonrisa se formara en los labios del maestro

–No somos simples demonios mi señor… Jamás los seremos –El kitsuni se llevó la mano a la boca dejando que una pequeña llama se posara en su palma y cerrando sus ojos permitió que una visión se mostrara antes los Señores

En la imagen se lograba divisar una joven mujer humana poseedora de una larga cabellera castaña y ojos verdes. Por su inusual vestimenta no fue difícil que se trataba de una sacerdotisa.

Mas el asombro invadió el rostro de los Lores al observar una pequeña niña correr y tirarse a los brazos de la mujer

–Una hibrida –dijo Sseshomaru al reconocer los rasgos en la niña

El hijo del General miro al hombre esperando alguna respuesta por su parte pero, este se mantenía con la mirada fija en la escena.

–Mami ¿Conoceré al Lord Tetomaru? –Kaori no pudo evitar reírse al ver como a su pequeña no lograba salirle el nombre de tan poderoso guerrero –¡Mami! ¿Conoceré al angelito y él bebe del cuento?! –exigió saber la ojiazul, cada vez más ansiosa.

–Si mi pequeña, los conocerás –respondió con dulzura

–¡Siiii! –la hanyou se tiro nuevamente con fuerza a los brazos de su madre que la recibió sin dejar de sonreír

–¡Seremos libres Mei! –grito Kaori abrazándola con fuerza –Al fin seremos libres… mi niña

La imagen fue desapareciendo lentamente ante ellos, Kazuo sonrió con ternura a su hija antes de darse vuelta y encarar al dueño de las Tierras del Oeste.

–Mi mujer Kaori es una humana, luego de que la guerra terminara y la barrera fuera impuesta, nos vimos obligados a vivir ocultos. El Lord Takemaru comenzó lo que se conoce como "El gran muro". Puede que usted haya logrado derrotarlo esa vez pero el jamás se olvidó y su odio hacia los seres impuros no hizo más que aumentar –explicaba el demonio –La noticia de un nuevo heredero al trono llego hasta el Norte y el Lord enloqueció, sabía que le sería imposible acercarse al príncipe, por eso mismo alimenta su ira hasta el día de hoy quitándole la vida a familias como la mía.

–Que atroz –dijo Rin al sentir como su rostro perdía color en tan solo pensar en lo que sucedía en aquellas tierras

–No iniciare una guerra

El kitsuni miro al Lord, este al presentir la protesta por parte del demonio hablo elevando su tono.

–¡No pondré en riesgo a mi familia kitsuni!

–Sessh –Rin miro a su marido entre impresiona y entristecida, entendía a su compañero pero también ese pobre kitsuni

–¡Guardias! –enseguida el estudio se vio invadido por soldados que sujetaron de los brazos al incrédulo demonio

–Lord –Kazuo miro al hombre que se dirija a la salida, tomando a su compañera del brazo

–Devuélvanlo a sus tierras, y encárguense de buscar a la Miko para se vuelva a restaurar la barrera –ordeno fríamente a sus hombre

–Mi Señor –acaso ese hombre en el que tanto le habían depositado la esperanza ¡Acaso el Lord Sesshomaru le daría la espalda!

–No voy a arriesgar la vida de mi familia por la tuya Kitsuni –la barrera se había puesto con un propósito, proteger a su compañera, y eso era mucho más importante para él que las vidas que se perdían en el camino

–No…No, se vaya ¡Mi Lord, se lo ruego! –el hijo del General salió del estudio sin ni siquiera mirar atrás.

Rin observo al hombre tan solo unos segundos hasta que su compañero la ínsito que caminara pero ni el tiempo mismo sería capaz de borrar de su memoria, ese par de ojos azules desesperados, que luchaban por soltarse.

 **_O_O_O_**

– ¡Quédate quieto kitsuni! –Exigió uno de los hombre que lo sostenían o mejor dicho que trataban de sostenerlo – ¡Detente! –El soldado apretó maliciosamente la herida en el brazo del maestro haciendo que este se detuviera al instante y un gemido de agudo dolor escapara de sus labios.

–Vámonos –enseguida los soldados comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos del castillo arrastrando al prisionero con ellos.

No podía ser cierto ¡Esto no podía ser verdad! Todo lo que había pasado para llegar hasta ahí… Había sido en vano. El demonio del que tanto había escuchado, no era más que un cobarde ¡Un farsante! Pero el moriría en ese mismo instante antes de que lo devolvieran y obligaran a que se arrodillara ante ese monstro.

Juntando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban aprovecho un descuido de los guerreros y se esfumo en el aire dejando a los hombres sin palabras… Al igual que como años después lo haría una mujer cuyo rostro permanecía cubierto con una máscara, volviendo el reino del Oeste y cierto hanyou, loco.

Como lo supuso la fuerza que poseía en su cuerpo era poca y solo logro llegar al salón principal en donde la pareja se mantenía caminando.

Sesshomaru alerto la presencia del prisionero pero antes de que pudiera ponerse enfrente de su mujer, Kazuo…

–Sesshomaru –susurro Rin asustada al sentir el filo frio de la espada del demonio contra su cuello

–Ni lo piense, Mi Lord –dijo de forma amenazante el demonio al ver como Sesshomaru sacaba su espada. –No me iré sin que me asegure que mi familia podrá cruzar sus tierras, mi familia merece su libertad y si no me entiende, ¡Me encargare de demostrarle lo que yo tengo que pasar todas las noches! –gritaba descontrolado

Ya nada le importaba, la razón se había esfumado de él en el precioso momento en que el hombre al quien había depositaba su confianza, le dio la espalda.

Miro a la mujer que mantenía prisionera, jamás sería capaz de lastimar a La Lady, pero si solo así lograba que ese hombre lo entendiera ¡Si lo escuchara! … Lo haría, porque como él demonio le dijo, nada es más importante que mi familia.

–Dígame que haría si fuera yo ¡Dígamelo maldita sea! ¿Qué haría si ve a la mujer que ama llorar cada vez que usted se va a las fronteras y no sabe si volverá con vida? ¡Respóndeme Mi Lord! –exigió pero ni una palabra salía de la boca del demonio

Los presentes miraban con cierto dolor y pena al Kitsuni, sin atreverse a siquiera moverse por temor de que este infligiera dolor en su Ama.

Kazuo miro por primera vez al niño de ojos dorados, seguramente un reflejo del Lord en su niñez, se mantenía serio al lado de su padre a pesar de la situación, Masshiro no parecía reaccionar.

– ¿Dígame como haría para mirar a su hijo todos los días a los ojos y decirle que merece la muerte por nacer con la maldición en la sangre? –Susurro para luego volver mirar a Sesshomaru mientras ejercía más fuerza en el agarre de la humana – ¡Es una hibrida! ¡Sí! Y estoy orgulloso de eso, porque es mi hija ¡Si tuviera que volver a elegir a mi esposa lo haría, sin importar lo demás! Porque ese amor que siento por ellas, eso nadie me lo robara jamás ¡¿Oyó? Nadie!

–Ocho años tiene mi hija, es solo una niña… — susurro cabizbajo con tristeza , sentía como todo lo que había tratado de mantener oculto de su familia estallaba, el dolor, la bronca, el miedo y el odio salían de sus ojos en formas de lágrimas, que caían por su rostro mojando la lujosa tela de la Lady.

–Cada noche mi niña se duerme deseando algún día conocerlo ¡Conocer al valiente demonio que enfrento al mundo entero por su compañera! Ella no hizo nada ¡Maldita sea! Mi pequeña… Mi Mei –la voz del guerrero comenzó a salir quebrada producto de la angustia que ya no era capaz de retener.

–Señor… –lagrimas nublaron la visión de La Lady al escuchar el dolor tan crudo y real quebrar al guerrero

– ¡Mírela! Véala a los ojos como yo lo hice y explíquele porque la llamaron repugnante ¡Dígale porque tiene que esconderse! Hágalo y sentirá lo que yo siento, usted fue al mismísimo infierno por su humana, yo… ¡Yo soy capaz de morir aquí mismo si con eso consigo la libertad de mi familia!

–Señor –el kitsuni dirigió sus ojos por primera vez a los de Rin

–Lo siento… mi señora –dijo sinceramente para luego dejar entre ver una pequeña sonrisa rota en su rostro, mirando al techo saco fuerzas y le hablo a su niña como si ella fuera capaz de escucharlo –Mei… ¡Mi princesa de las flores vi a tu Ángel mi niña, es mucho más hermosa de lo que te cuenta mama, la veras y abrazaras como deseas! Papa te lo promete… lo prometo, princesa.

La Lady ahogo un sollozo, ¿Cuánto dolor cargaba ese pobre hombre en sus hombros?

El agarre se fue aflojando lentamente, Rin miro asombrada como este guerrero tomaba la rosa que tenía ella en su mano y se la colocaba dulcemente en su pelo.

–Señor…

–Lo siento Ángel…

Jamás podría lastimar a esa mujer ¡Nunca lastimaría gente inocente! Él no era así, pero la situación lo había desbordado de tal manera que sacaba a la luz lo peor de él.

La humana sonrió dulcemente mientras asentía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, nadie mejor que ella podía sentir lo que el guerrero pasaba, estaba segura que si la vida de su pequeño Masshiro estuviera en peligro ella hubiese reaccionado igual.

El demonio deshizo por completo el agarre dejando libre a la humana, sus ojos mostraban la agonía que estaba pasando, su espada cayó al piso y antes de que pudiera reaccionar varios hombres lo había agarrado poniéndolo bruscamente de rodillas al piso

–Mi Señor se lo ruego, el no –trato de convencer Rin a su marido pero este la interrumpió.

–Hazte un lado Rin, vienes a mi reino, me insultas y osas tomar a mi reina como tu prisionera –cada palabra que salía de sus labios iban impregnado del desdén y odio que recorría su cuerpo en este preciso momento –La muerte es poco castigo para ti Kitsuni

–Lo sé, pero si la muerte viene acompañada de su espada, moriré con honor –respondió sin bajar la mirada en ningún momento

–¿A qué se debe tanta lealtad hacia mí?

Una sonrisa cargada de confianza y hasta cierto sarcasmo apareció en ojiazul

–No es a usted –Kazuo miro con extrema ternura a la humana que abría sus ojos asombrada. –No lo debe recordar mi señora, pero usted salvo a mi niña una vez.

El recuerdo de milenios atrás llego su cabeza, su niña cuando era aún más pequeña se había logrado escurrir de los brazos de su madre y como cualquier infante curiosa, se perdió. Desesperados ambos salieron a buscarla, llegaron hasta el pueblo que rodeaba el castillo y atemorizados observaron a Mei cubierta con una capa y siendo sostenida por los brazos de la señora del Oeste. Sin perder tiempo Kazuo se puso enfrente de la humana, que le sonrió y susurrándole algo al oído, calmo la preocupación de los padres al instante.

"Tranquilo señor, su aroma ha sido modificado de forma temporal por unas hierbas que le di, la encontré en los límites del bosque y supe que sus padres vendrían por ella al pueblo"

Palabras dichas con extrema dulzura demostrándole la bondad que guardaba el corazón de La Lady, casi sin poder demostrar su agradecimiento debido al asombro, toma a su niña y se retiro.

Los años pasaron y aunque Mei no recordaba lo sucedido, ninguno de ellos lo olvido.

–Les estaremos eternamente agradecidos mi señora, solo kami sabe lo que le hubiese deparado a mi pequeña si los soldados del Norte la encontraban

Rin sonrió con ternura y dejando cualquier titulado de lado se agacho, y sacando una pequeña tela blanca de su kimono, le dijo

–¿Cuál es su nombre señor?

Extrañado por la pregunta y más aún por el ofrecimiento de la mujer, toma la tela y respondió.

–Kazuo, mi señora

–Bien Kazuo-san, jura lealtad a mi marido y la libertad para tu familia será concedida

Las palabras de la humana dejaron a todos estupefactos en el salón

–Señora

¿Acaso había oído mal? Esa mujer le otorgaba la libertad después de que él había osado atentar contra su vida, poniendo tan solo como condición que se arrodillara y jurara eterna lealtad a él demonio de ojos dorados.

– Rin

Ella sabía que pensaba su marido con tan solo verlo a los ojos y esta vez no fue la excepción, levantándose se acerca hasta él y mirando a su pequeño, le responde.

–Las vidas que se pierden son mi responsabilidad Sesshomaru

–No lo son

–Si lo son

–¡No tienes nada que ver con esto Rin! Esas personas son… –gruño pero el grito de la señora del castillo lo dejo estático

–¡Esas personas son hibridas como tu hijo, Sesshomaru! Soy humana y eso no existe título que lo cambie –las lágrimas volvían a hacerse presente en la pálida piel de la humana –Las muertes de esta pobre gente es una de las tantas consecuencias por permanecer a tu lado.

–Rin

–Las sabia y acepte desde el instante en que tome mi lugar pero… Pero no me pidas que mire hacia otro lado, por favor

–Rin…

–¿Qué harías si fuera Masshiro, el que estuviera en peligro? –susurro viendo como el ceño de Sesshomaru se fruncía de sobre manera y sus puños eran apretados con fuerza.

No tenía que escuchar su respuesta para saberlo, mataría sin dudar a quien osara siquiera acercarse a ella o su cachorro, los protegería con su vida

–Déjalo mi señor, se lo ruego, la única culpable de que esto suceda soy yo

Se arrodillaba hacia el como si ella no representara más que una simple campesina ¡Su mujer se humillaba ante él pidiendo piedad por ese guerrero, era inaceptable! Tomándola del brazo la paro colocándola a su lugar, no iba a permitir que olvidara el lugar que el mismo le había otorgado.

–Mi Lord… –los ojos dorados se fijaron en ella de tal forma que era casi imposible no notar el descontento en su esposo.

–Sos mi reina y mi mujer ¡Jamás! Se arrodilla ante mí suplicando… Tu pedido será cumplido

–Mi lord, ¡Gracias! Le juro que no se arrepentirá — expreso Kazuo atónico

Sesshomaru sin prestar atención a las alabanzas y agradecimientos del guerrero, miro a su mujer que le sonreía agradecida.

–Pasa a buscar los papeles a mi estudio y luego iras por tu familia

Kazuo asintió y emocionado trata de pararse pero el dolor en su brazo junto con el cansancio lo hizo caer nuevamente de rodillas, enseguida la ex protegida lo socorre

–Kazuo-san, necesita descansar

–Pero Mi Lady

–Le dire a Jaken-sama que vaya por sus papales –al ver que el guerrero deseaba oponerse nuevamente, le dijo –Al menos deje que le curemos las heridas, no podemos permitir que el veneno avance aún más…

Sin mayor alternativa el maestro acepto y se dejó llevar por unos soldados a una de las tantas habitaciones del castillo.

 **_O_O_O_**

El fuego comenzaba a abrirse paso, entre lo que había sido un reconfortante hogar, para la pequeña Mei, que veía paralizada como su madre arremetía contra esos hombres, tirando flechas y sacando a relucir sus poderes.

Con las insistencias de su madre se había vuelto a su casa a tomar con rapidez sus escasas pertenencias pero ni puedo salir cuando la sacerdotisa entro rápido y cerró la puerta, para luego tomar su arco

–¡Mei escóndete! –los soldados a las órdenes de Takemaru, los habían encontrado, la energía de su barrera ahora lograba percibirse con más claridad. Al ver que su marido había logrado destruir el "muro" su protección ya no se mezclaba con el enorme poder espiritual de la anterior. Ahora esta quedaba expuesta y aunque no era ni una milésima de lo grande y fuerte de la que dividía los reinos, era detectable.

–Mami ¿Qué pasa?

La mujer tiraba agua pero eso no parecía ser suficiente para apagar la llama que se acrecentaba, sin dar explicación alguna, toma a su pequeña entre sus brazos y sale rápido de su hogar, segundos antes que este se derrumbara.

– ¡Tsuki! –grito al ver como su amada muñeca quedaba prisionera del derrumbe

–Sacerdotisa ya sabemos lo de tu detestable esposo ¡Entréganos a tu engendro si valoras tu vida! –exigió uno de los soldados.

Las habían hallado, su campo de protección ya ni existía y ahora esos hombres rodeaban su hogar

Kaori apretó con más fuerza a su pequeña contra suyo y mirando determinada al guerrero respondió sin titubear.

–¡Antes muerta que entregarte a mi hija! –No podía esperar menos de la mujer de ese imbécil Kaori se dio vuelta con rapidez, para ver como las llamas dejaban a la vista a un hombre de por mas horrendo, la mitad de su rostro se encontraba completamente deformado y sus ojos destilaban un odio profundo.

–General Shan, se niega a entregarnos a la hanyou –informo uno de los tanto soldados El hombre fue acortando la distancia entre la humana, hasta que pudo sentir claramente el aroma a rosas junto con hierbas medicinales que la identificaba. Por milésimas de segundos observo el bulto que mantenía cubierto y agarrado con fuerza entre sus brazos

–Es una lástima sabes –expreso pasando una de sus garras por la mejilla de Kaori –Eres muy bella seguro serias una buena puta

Ni bien termino la oración la saliva de la mujer llego a su rostro ¡Lo había escupido! Esa humana

–Antes muerta que revolcarme con un monstruo como tu –respondió sin bajar la vista en ningún momento del guerrero, que en vez de enfurecerse ante sus palabras, una tétrica sonrisa se asomo entre sus labios.

–Un monstruo ¡Un monstruo es en lo que me convirtió ese detestable kitsuni con el que te revuelcas! –expreso furioso mientras tomaba con fuerza el mentón de la humana para que viera todo lo que el veneno había hecho –Esto será poco comparado con lo que le pasara a tu cachorra, humana

El instinto protector de la mujer salió a la luz y sin dudarlo se soltó del agarre y con una habilidad asombrosa tomo sus flechas. Mei sin alternativa se vio obligada a bajarse de los brazo de su madre y ocultarse tras sus piernas.

–Eso no sucederá –dijo sin apartar la vista de los hombres delante suyo

–Acaben con ella y tráiganme a la hibrida

Los soldados sacaron sus espadas y con actitud burlesca desafiaron a la mujer

–Belleza porque no te olvidas de ese ser repugnante y te diviertes con nosotros –podía verse la lujuria en la mirada ese puerco que recorría sin descaro su cuerpo, pero Kaori no se dejo amedrentar y sin darle oportunidad de que volviera a hablar lanzo una flecha

– ¡Maldita perra! –grito furioso al sentir el ardor del poder espiritual en su brazo.

–¡Mei corre! –grito mientras se mantenía lanzando flechas, pero su niña no reaccionaba, se había quedado paralizada al ver como esos hombres se acercaban cada vez más a ellas.

No tenía el suficiente poder para acabar con todos, si su marido no volvía pronto no lograrían salir de aquí. Pero estaba decidida y el solo hecho de pensar en que a su niña le hicieran algo la llenaba de una rabia tan fuerte, que ni le importaba que sucediera con ella.

–Vamos perra fiera, ya me estoy cansando de juegos –Kaori intento disimular el temblor que recorrió su cuerpo al ver como el hombre se relamía los labios, mientras que partía sus flechas con un solo movimiento de su espada, entonces hizo lo primero que se le paso por la cabeza.

Lanzo su última flecha, para luego decir unas palabras que llenaron el lugar de una espesa niebla blanca.

Dándose vuelta tomo con rapidez a su hija y ¡Corrió! avanzo lo más lejos que podía sintiendo claramente los soldados iban tras de ella y como la energía empleada en sus ataques la había vuelto más débil, pero aun así no se detuvo.

 **_O_O_O_**

–Avíseme si le hago daño Kazuo-san

Otra vez su mujer había logrado convencerlo, y ahora debía ver, como su reina curaba las heridas del guerrero, con una delicadeza y cariño que tan solo tenía permitido usar con él.

–Muchas gracias Mi Lady, no debió de molestarse –expreso el maestro sintiendo claramente, como un puñal se clavaba en su espalda, ante la incesante mirada del Lord

–No se preocupe, solía ayudar a muchas personas en la aldea donde vivía, curar heridas no es algo nuevo para mí –dijo Rin con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras cubría el brazo del kitsuni con una venda blanca, procurando que las hierbas medicinales quedaran bien sujetas entre ellas.

–Aun su historia me sigue asombrando –soltó de repente Kazuo haciendo que Rin parara su trabajo–Y eso que mi esposa se la cuenta a mi princesa cada noche; la mujer que conquisto el corazón del mas frio demonio –el rostro de la humana se ruborizo mientras esquivaba la mirada del guerrero que sonreía con ternura –La humana que volvió dos veces de la muerte –tomando su mentón con delicadeza obligo a esta que lo mirara a los ojos –Idiotas son los que la juzgan o se atreven a poner en duda su valentía, Ángel

–Kazuo-san –el hombre sonrió hechizando por milésimas de segundos a la mujer que sentía hundirse en esos bellos ojos azules

–Le agradecería Mi Lord que deje su espada, el que no lo vea no quiere decir que no sepa lo que está pasando por su cabeza

– ¿Qué? –pregunto extrañada Rin mientras volteaba la cabeza para ver a su esposo con cara de pocos amigos y su mano sostener su espada con fuerza

–Le aseguro que no poseo tal interés en la Lady, aunque si la hubiese conocido antes que mi bella Kaori –expreso divertido –Tal vez hubiese tenido un contrincante, Lord Sseshomaru

–¡Kazuo-san! –el rostro de la Lady claramente podía compararse con el de un tomate

–Insolente kitsuni debí matarte cuando tuve la oportunidad –gruño el ojidorado, provocando que la sonrisa del maestro se agrandara aun más, divertido con la situación

–Yo no me preocuparía Mi Lord, la rosa que le di a La Lady muestra claramente mi intención –dijo seguro mientras se paraba

–¿La rosa?

–Las flores hablan mi señora –Rin toma la flor que yacía en su cabello y la miro curiosa

–Amor, confianza, lealtad, un sentimiento verdadero aguarda en sus pétalos y solo pueden ofrecerse a la persona que realmente lo merece –el hombre miro los pétalos blancos y tomando la mano de la Lady con la suya dijo –Lealtad y confianza eterna, mi señora… Eso es lo que dice su rosa

Una sonrisa se asomos en el rostro de la humana, que apretó con fuerza contra su pecho, el efímero obsequio.

–Gracias Kazuo-san

El hombre se disponía a responder cuando algo dentro de él lo paralizo

– ¡¿Kazuo-san está bien?! –pregunto alarmada Rin, al ver como las facciones del demonio se endurecían, e inconscientemente se llevaba la mano al pecho.

Algo malo sucedía, podía sentir claramente como su instinto se inquietaba en su interior, como si tratara de hacerle llegar un mensaje urgente.

–Mi lady –quiso responder que nada pasaba, pero su voz se fue y una pequeña cicatriz en su muñeca comenzó a arder con fuerza.

Centrando sus ojos, miro la marca que le había hecho su mujer el día que se entregaron por primera vez, y eso fue más que suficiente para hacerle saber que algo terrible estaba sucediendo. Sin perder más tiempo dejo que una pequeña llama se posara en la palma de su mano secamente dijo…

–Muéstrame a mi familia

El corazón se le detuvo por cuestión de segundos, ante la imagen que comenzaba a formarse ante sus ojos.

Su hogar ahora tan solo eran llamas incontrolables, que destruía cada resquicio de lo que había sido su refugio tantos años.

–Es una lástima sabes

La voz del general se hizo presente, haciendo que sus puños se apretaran hasta el punto que podía sentir claramente su propia sangre. Las habían encontrado

–Kaori

Su esposa sostenía de manera protectora a su hija entre sus brazos, con esa mirada cargada de valentía y determinación, que lo había enamorado desde el primer instante que la vio, hacia frente al demonio con el que horas atrás había luchado tan voraz mente

–Eres muy bella, seguro serias una buena puta

Un gruñido escapo de sus labios con impotencia al no poder estar ahí, tan solo era capaz de contemplar como un mero espectador, como ese monstruo las amenazaba e insultaba a las mujeres que amaba.

Las escenas pasaron, desde como su esposa tomaba sus flechas, hasta el preciso instante que comenzó a gritar el nombre de su hija para que huyera.

–Mei…

El pánico impregnado en cada rasgo de su niña, cuando Kaori la tomo en brazos y comenzaron a correr, deshizo cualquier rastro de cordura que haya tenido hasta ese momento. Sentía como bestia interior insistía en salir y por primera vez en su vida, se lo permitió

–Señor Kazuo –el hombre había comenzado a caminar a la salida del palacio, sin dejar que ni una palabra saliera de sus labios –¡Kazuo-san por favor no vaya solo! –rogo Rin, tomándolo del brazo, al descubrir sus intenciones –Permita que unos soldados lo acompañen

–El Oeste no tiene permitido entrar a esas tierras –respondió Kazuo con voz cortante – Si ese pacto se rompe, una guerra vendrá, y mucha gente inocente morirá

No iba a permitir que más sangre inocente sea vertida en esas pútridas tierras. Solo una vida que sobraba en este mundo y él se encargaría de exterminarla ¡Aun si tuviera que entregar su propia existencia al inframundo, se llevaría al general Shan con él!

–Pero… –cualquier palabra para detenerlo se quedo atorada en su garganta, al encontrarse con esos ojos que le habían resultado tan cálidos, ahora ser reemplazados por un inconfundible rojo, inundado de odio y rencor

–Kazuo-san

El hombre tomo los papeles y mirando unos segundos al Lord, dijo las palabras que por tanto tiempo le fueron prohibidas, y que aquella sacerdotisa en su lecho de muerte grito

–¡Larga vida al Lores del Oeste!

Un juramento que salió desde las profundidades de su pecho en un rugido voraz, dando como resultado la aparición de su bestia.

Un hermoso zorro de nueve colar y pelaje marrón, hizo acto de presencia y a los cielos del Oeste este se elevo, rodeado de unas suaves llamas azules.

 _"Kaori, ya voy por ustedes"_

 **_O_O_O_**

–Oka-san –la mujer miro con ternura a su pequeña mientras la obligaba a que se escondiera en una pequeña cueva, que seguramente meses atrás hubiese servido como hogar para algún animal y sus crías recién nacidas.

–No llores mi niña –le hablo con voz suave

Tenía que ser fuerte hasta que volviera su esposo. Acariciando con extrema ternura las mejillas de su hija, disipo cualquier rastro de lágrimas.

–Quiero ir contigo Oka-san –insistía la infante – ¡Vamos a buscar a Oto-san! El acabara con el hombre malo –decía convencida mientras se abrazaba a su madre con la mayor fuerza que le permitía su pequeño cuerpo.

Intentado contener las lagrimas Kaori saco fuerza y la aparto bruscamente de ella.

–Escúchame Mei, debes prometerme algo –pidió mirándola a los ojos

– ¡No quiero! Oka-san no me dejes –expreso desesperada

La niña luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para volver a abrazar a su madre pero esta la sostenía de sus hombros deteniéndola

–Escúchame –sentía que la voz se le quebraba

– ¡No! –Grito para luego mirar a su madre con sus ojitos llenos de lagrimas –Ustedes no quieren más a Mei porque es depugnante –aun a su corta edad esa palabra que tanto había oído no era capaz de siquiera pronunciarla bien.

La mano de la sacerdotisa se levanto al instante que esas palabras salieron de la boca de su pequeña, pero no fue capaz de pegarle sino que la atrajo hacia su pecho con una desesperación inigualable, mientras sentían como la tristeza y desesperación ganaban la batalla.

–Jamás quiero volverte a decir eso ¡¿Entendiste, Mei!? ¡Jamás!

–Oka-san –nunca había escuchado a su madre tan furiosa

Kaori miro a su pequeña y acariciando con ternura, esos preciosos cabellos violeta, hablo.

–Jamás permitas que alguien te llame así ¡¿Oíste?! Eres lo más bello y especial que la vida pudo haberme dado –su voz sonó totalmente invadida por la angustia, ya no era capaz de siquiera retener sus lagrimas, pero escuchar a su pequeña decir eso la destruyo. No quería que ella volviera a siquiera sentirse ofendida ante esa maldita palabra –Escúchame Mei, debes prometerme que sin importar lo que escuches…

–Oka-san yo no… –la mujer junto su frente de forma cariñosa con la de su niña, impidiendo que esta continuara.

–Promételo, Mei ¡Por favor! –rogo de tal manera a que hija no le quedo otra que responder lo que ansiaba escuchar

–Mei lo pomete, Oka-san

–Esa es mi niña, se fuerte ¿Si? Ya todo pasara –dijo tratando de regalarle una sonrisa que por mas rota que estuviera, ansiaba calmar su angustia.

Ambas lo sabían, su esposo no volvía y esos hombres no tardarían mucho, tendría que enfrentarlos ella sola. Sin más que sus poderes y un pequeño cuchillo, las posibilidades de salir victoriosas eran escasas. Pero no le interesaba, no le importaba que le pasara a ella mientras su pequeña estuviera a salvo.

–Eres el angelito de Papi y Mami, Mei… Nunca lo olvides –con delicadeza seco las lagrimas de su hija para luego llevar sus manos al cuello y desprender un collar que por tanto tiempo la había ayudado.

–Mi pequeña este collar, no solo desaparece tu aroma sino que si algo muy malo llega a suceder, te cuidara –la pequeña cadena se deslizo con cuidado en el cuello de la infante, que miraba entristecida el dije con forma de flor.

–Oka-san –Kaori coloco uno de sus dedos en los labios de su hija y regalándole una de sus más hermosas sonrisas, le dijo…

–Todo estará bien, lo prometo

Mei asintió mientras hacía toda la fuerza posible para no llorar, al ver como su madre comenzaba a alejarse hasta no poder verla con claridad.

Inconscientemente sus manos fueron a parar al collar que apretó con fuerza sobre su pecho mientras imploraba a Kami que todo esto terminara pronto.

 **_O_O_O_**

–Miren a quien tenemos aquí –dijo con tono burlón un soldado, a ver a la sacerdotisa aparecer abruptamente, de entre los arboles – ¿Te cansaste de jugar, perra?

La burla, el sadismo y una lujuria repugnante, destilaban de los ojos de esos cinco soldados que la rodeaban, impidiendo cualquier escape posible. Estaba indefensa, sus flechas se habían agotado y su poder no sería lo suficientemente fuerte para acabar con todos. Aun así se mantuvo firme, sin bajar la mirada en ningún momento, motivada por el odio que les sentía, al ser la causa de sus problemas.

Monstruos guiados por ese demonio al que tenía que referirse como un Lord, jamás permitiría rebajarse ante él, seria creer en sus palabras ¡Desearle la muerte a su hija! Y eso jamás pasaría.

Un pequeño cuchillo salió de entre las mangas de su traje de Miko, era consciente de la desventaja que tenia, pero no iba a darse por vencida tan fácilmente.

El demonio enfrente suyo dejo salir una risa de la forma más grotesca, deleitándose al verla una presa fácil. Intento contradecir eso pero le fue imposible, no tuvo ni oportunidad de defenderse que el soldado acertó un golpe en su mejilla tan fuerte que la derribo.

Tirada en la tierra trato de levantarse lo más rápido que pudo, pero ese monstruo la aplasto. Ambas muñecas le fueron agarradas con tal fuerza que tuvo que apretar sus labios para no dejar salir una queja de dolor.

–Eres toda una fiera, ahora entiendo que vio en vos ese inepto del kitsuni –le susurro al iodo, para luego pasar su nariz por el pálido cuello de la mujer, que se retorcía bajo suyo tratando de librase. –Te voy a demostrar cómo se siente tener un hombre de verdad dentro tuyo, perra –aquellas palabras paralizaron por completo a la Miko, que sentía como ese nefasto ser lamia su cuello

–Por favor, no –su voz sonó casi sin fuerza

–Eso es perra ruega, lo hará más divertido –respondió el soldado, para luego de forma abrupta desgarrar parte de la ropa de la joven, que ahogo un grito mientras sentía las lagrimas asomarse en sus ojos. Parte de su escote quedo a la vista del monstruo, que era invadido por la excitación que le provocaba aquel acto tan horrendo.

Kaori cerró los ojos mientras volvía a revolcarse tratando de soltarse, pero era inútil, ese hombre tenía la fortaleza de un muro. Cerró sus ojos resignándose, mientras susurraba el nombre de su esposo.

Pasaron segundos y nada… No sucedió nada, sorprendida abre los ojos para encontrarse con un sangriento escenario. Un zorro mágico descuartizaba sin descaro alguno a esos hombres, que ni llegaban a defenderse.

–Kazuo –El zorro volvió a tomar su forma humanoide, dejando a la vista a su esposo que miraba fríamente al soldado que se mantenía encima de ella.

De un movimiento rápido el soldado la paro colocándole el filo de su espada en su cuello, mientras la sujetaba con fuerza.

–Tú debes ser el kitsuni –dijo con arrogancia el soldado, pero Kazuo ni lo escucho, sus amenazas y burlas no eran de importancia para él.

Sus ojos delineaban a su mujer, cada sentido suyo estaba abocado por completo, en la joven que lo miraba aterrada.

Su cabello despeinado, la sangre que se asomaba en su labio, la marca del golpe de su mejilla, su exquisito aroma profanado por ese imbécil, cada detalle fue escudriñado aumentando la furia en su interior. Pero nada se comparo con ver las ropas desgarradas, dejando a la vista el escote que solo el tenia derecho de llenar con suaves besos.

–Me canse de tus palabras –hablo por primera vez Kazuo, de manera tan fría que nadie pensaría que era el mismo hombre dulce y cariñoso estuvo con La Lady.

El soldado sonrió con sorna para luego decir unas palabras que definirían su sentencia de muerte.

–¿A cuánto me la vendes? –Kaori abrió los ojos asombradas, mientras el soldado mantenía una sádica sonrisa en su rostro –Podría entretenerme con ella en las noches ¿No es así, maldita ramera? –le cuestiono para luego dirigir una de sus manos con la clara intención de adentrarla entre sus ropas.

–No está en venta –no fue ni capaz de acariciar esa pálida piel siquiera, cuando los ojos del maestro se tornaron rojos y se abalanzo sin piedad sobre ese insecto que había ofendido a su mujer.

Su parte demoniaca salía a relucirse, su ansia de sangre y su enojo se manifestaba en cada golpe que le daba al soldado. Su mujer cayo aun costado al fin libre, mientras él le otorgaba a ese monstruo la más dolorosas de las muertes.

Con el rostro destruido a causa de los golpes, Kazuo miro serio a su mujer y le dijo

–Cierra tus ojos

La Miko sin objetar se dio vuelta mientras se llevaba las manos a los oídos en un intento de escapar de lo que le producía el grito de agonía de ese hombre. Fueron cuestión de segundos para que se diera vuelta y observara el cuerpo sin vida del demonio con un enorme hueco en el pecho y su esposo con la mano ensangrentada.

–Kazuo –esos ojos rojos se dirigieron a ella y por primera vez en su vida temió de su esposo, nunca lo había visto en ese estado que la causa no fuera la noches de pasión entre ambos. Ahí no había placer sino sed de sangre.

Tambaleante se para y se acerco a su marido, que no dudo en sacarse la parte de arriba de su ropa para cubrir el daño en la de ella.

–Kaori –su voz sonó algo ronca, dándole a entender a la mujer que no era su esposo el que le hablaba, sino que la bestia en su interior, había tomado parte del control.

–Tenía miedo Kazuo –susurro mientras apretaba las ropas de su esposo con fuerza, solo ahora era capaz de pensar lo que le podría haber pasado si su esposo no hubiese llegado.

El demonio seco con delicadeza las lagrimas que caían involuntariamente por el rostro de su humana. Sus ojos volvieron a tornarse azules al verla en ese estado, sin pensarlo la rodeo entre sus brazos, proporcionándole la seguridad que necesitaba y con voz suave le dijo…

–Me permitió ingresar a sus tierras, Kaori… Ya todo termino.

Sus ojos esmeraldas se fijaron en su marido, incrédula de sus palabras las lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer devuelta pero esta vez inundada de alivio y felicidad, juntando de forma abrupta sus labios con los de su esposo, le hizo sentir todo los sentimientos que corrían por su cuerpo. El kitsuni gustoso devolvió el gesto mientras le propinaba una suave caricia a la mejilla lastimada.

–Hay que buscar a Mei –le dijo Kaori feliz, pero cualquier bello momento de ambos se vio cortada por la voz del General.

–Que linda escena, lástima que aun no estás en el Oeste, kitsuni –dijo de forma irónica mientras se hacia un lado dejando que la pareja viera lo que mantenían sus soldados cautivo.

–¡Mei! –grito aterrada Kaori pero antes de que pudiera siquiera acercase el brazo de su esposo la detuvo impidiendo que hiciera una locura.

–Tks, tks, deberías cuidar tus formas humana, o sino mi espada atravesara el cuello de tu asquerosa hija –amenazo Shan.

–¡Maldito!

– ¡Oka-san! ¡Suéltenme! –la niña gritaba mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para desprenderse de ese agarre e ir corriendo a los brazos de sus padres.

Había olido las lágrimas de su madre y eso fue motivo más que suficiente para romper la promesa y salir de su escondite. Pero cuando se dirigía a ayudarla, estos hombres aparecieron de la nada y la agarraron.

–Princesa, todo saldrá bien –le grito con seguridad Kazuo a su pequeña, que detuvo el forcejeo para verlo.

–Oto-san

–No deberías mentirle a tu hija, kitsuni –dijo Shan fijando sus ojos en los del maestro –Dile la verdad ¡Es su culpa que esto pase! La sangre sucia e inmunda que posee este asqueroso ser, que ustedes se dignan a llamar hija, ¡No tiene derecho a respirar en estas sagradas tierras! –Gruño el general para luego mirar a la niña y dejar entrever una sonrisa en su deformado rostro –Hoy tus padres morirán pequeña, pero no te preocupes, yo mismo me encargare de que vos les sigas su camino pronto.

Ya todo estaba dicho, la espada que yacía en la cintura del general fue desvainada con una tensa lentitud y antes de que algunos de los presentes pudieran siquiera respirar, el acero de las armas chocó.

Kazuo mantuvo su espada con firmeza contra la de su enemigo, ninguno apartaba la vista del otro, declarándose la muerte sin necesidad de palabras.

El mensaje era claro y solo uno terminaría de pie, en este valle.

El poder de ambos se repelo mandando a cada uno en una dirección contraria.

– ¡No saldrás vivo de estas tierras kitsuni! Pagaras con tu sangre lo que me has provocado –grito el demonio al mismo tiempo que sentía como su poder aumentaba y sus ojos se tornaban de un profundo verde, característico de su especie.

– ¡Ya todo acabo! Así muera no serán capaces de detener lo que he comenzado –le respondió Kazuo.

– ¡Inepto! –Su voz sos ronca demostrando como la bestia tomaba su lugar –¡Matare a quien siquiera se atreve a cruzar al Oeste y llevare tu cabeza ante mi Lord! Nadie se atreverá a poner en duda su poder ¡Jamás!

Kazuo abrazo con fuerza a su mujer, al ver como el poder de ese demonio comenzaba a manifestarse de forma violenta. Un aura verde lo rodeo por completo y a los segundos un gruñido voraz se escucho, dejando ver a una enorme serpiente.

El animal se abalanzo, enseñando de forma agresiva sus colmillos impregnados de veneno, hacia Kazuo que con una rapidez envidiable tomo a su mujer en brazos y lo esquivo.

Al instante que coloco a la joven Miko en la seguridad que le proporcionaba uno de los arboles, salto hacia la bestia dejando atrás su forma humanoide.

Despiadada era la pelea que se daba entre estos dos seres, lamentos de ambas partes llegaban hacia los oídos de los presentes, cuando el veneno o el fuego los tocaba.

Kaori miro a los hombres que mantenían prisionera a su niña, aprovechando que su esposo se mantenía en combate. Bajo de la seguridad del árbol y se apuro a acercarse a su niña, sin que los soldados la vieran.

Un gruñido salió del zorro al sentir los colmillos del animal desgarrar su lomo, por distraerse en buscar con la vista a su mujer.

Kaori con tan solo sus poderes como defensa, se mantuvo detrás de unos árboles a la espera de una oportunidad para atacar.

–¡Maldita hibrida! –los incesantes forcejeos de la niña al ver como su padre era lastimado, saco de quicio a sus captores, que no dudaron en acertarle un fuerte golpe en el estomago, que le hizo perder el aire y caer de rodillas al piso.

Escuchar los sollozos de su hija y como esos monstruos le pegaban, destruyo cualquier razonamiento posible en Kaori dejando paso a la locura ¡Una locura motivada por el amor de una madre a su hija! Con una fuerza que no sabía que poseía, se abalanzo hacia uno de los soldados y le robo su espada, mientras gritaba enloquecida al otro demonio, exigiéndole que soltara a su hija.

– ¡Oka-san! –lloraba la pequeña

– ¡Suéltala demonio! –gritaba mientras amenazaba al hombre con su espada.

Sentía su poder arder en su interior acompañado de una furia incontrolable, cegando cualquier temor, su paciencia llego al límite y sin darle previo aviso a ese hombre, clavo su espada con toda la fuerza posible, en su pecho. Su poder espiritual se traspasaba por el filo de la espada sacándole un grito agudo de dolor a la bestia, que sentía como su cuerpo completo era purificado.

La espada fue arrancada del cuerpo marchito, de forma abrupta, para luego dejando salir un grito, pelear con el otro soldado que había tenido a su hija prisionera.

Un aura rosa comenzó a cubrirla y su poder se manifestó con una fortaleza jamás imaginada. Ver a su pequeña en peligro saco lo peor de Koari, tan solo cuando observo como la piel de la bestia se desmembraba ante el constante roce de su espada y el caía de rodillas sin vida. Soltó el arma y corrió desesperada hacia su niña

– ¡Mami! –Mei con lágrimas en los ojos abrazo con fuerza a su madre que gritaba su nombre aliviada de al fin tenerla sana y salva, en sus brazos

– ¡Mi pequeña! Mei –repetía la mujer esparciendo besos en todo el rostro de la ojiazul

–¡Mami! –la pequeña cerraba sus ojos feliz ante los besos suaves de su madre. A pesar del espantoso escenario se sentía segura.

Kaori miro los ojos de su niña y se disponía a tomarla en brazos y sacarla de ahí cuando un grito seguido del gruñido de su marido la hizo caer de rodilla.

–¡OKA-SAAAAN!

Kaori bajo la vista incrédula a su torso, dos enormes colmillos lo habían traspasado con una fuerza admirable. Sintiendo como el aire d se le escapaba de sus pulmones, miro a su hija.

–M…mei –Quería decirle que corriera, que huyera, quería mirar a su esposo decirle que lo amaba, besarlo una última vez, conocer a la mujer que salvo a su niña. Deseaba tantas cosas pero ninguna iba a suceder, su cuerpo se derrumbo aun con sus hija en brazos. Podía oír como si se tratara de un grito lejano, la voz de su compañero gritar su nombre, pero no fue capaz de contestarle ni a él ni a su pequeña, que lloraba amargamente mientras la abrazaba pidiéndole que se levantara.

Todo sucedió en cámara lenta para la hanyou que veía como la vida de su madre se escapaba enfrente suyo, sin poder hacer nada más que verla.

–Oka-san levántate –pidió entre lagrimas mientras tomaba las manos de su madre con las suyas –¡Oka-san no te mueras! Pometo ser una buena niña, no me dejes ¡OKA-SAN! –El grito y la desesperación con la que la abrazo era indescriptible, en su inocencia no entendía lo que sucedía pero si sabía algo… Su madre se iba para no volver jamás.

Su pequeño kimono se manchaba de la misma sangre de su progenitora que trataba inútilmente de respirar.

Kazuo adopto su forma humanoide conmocionado por lo que sucedía.

–Kaori –sentía que el mundo se le venía abajo al ver el charco de sangre que cubría a su esposa y como su hija le imploraba que no la abandonara.

Shan volvió a su forma natural, disfrutando cada resquicio del sufrimiento que se manifestaba en los rasgos del guerrero. Lamiendo con sadismo sus labios ahora manchados de sangre a causa del ataque que implemento contra esa insolente, hablo…

–Esa perra tiene lo que se merece, le pasa por revolcarse con un demonio –Kazuo miro al causante de todo esto y su locura exploto. Gritando el nombre de su mujer se abalanzo hacia el general.

La furia descontrolada dominaba cada maniobra que realizaba con su espada, sus ojos se tornaron de un azul intento y las llamas se formaron rodeando por completo el arma que sujetaba.

El maestro kitsuni había aparecido, y esta vez no había invocado a un zorro ancestral, sino que el mismo llevaba la fuerza de sus ancestros, en su cuerpo. La inmensidad de su poder, se abrió al ver a la mujer que amaba morir.

Fue tanto el poder desmedido que salía de Kazuo, que hasta su mismo cuerpo se veía dañado, sus heridas aun sin sanar, empeoraban y sus vendas, salían volando mientras arremetía contra Shan.

Nunca había sido testigo de un poder semejante, trato de transformase pero le fue inútil, Kazuo no le daba ni un segundo, apenas era capaz de cubrirse, y el dar un ataque era impensado, cualquiera que lanzara era rápidamente esquivado por el zorro y devuelto a él en su contra. Fue solo minutos después que se vio de rodillas en el piso con el zorro enfrente suyo.

Su espada quedo pérdida entre los árboles, siendo consciente del inminente final que le deparaba, sonrió con burla y con voz entre cortada dijo

–Yo moriré pero tu mujer, se irá conmigo.

Apretando con gran fuerza su espada Kazuo libro un grito de guerra que podría haberle puesto la piel de gallina hasta al mismo Lord Sseshomaru y con un odio inmenso corto por la mitad el cuerpo al hombre que le había arrebatado el amor de su vida.

La sangre de su enemigo salpico su rostro que parecía nulo de alguna emoción, arrastrando su pies fue hasta su pequeña, que le imploraba desesperada que sanara a su madre moribunda

–No puede hacerse nada –lo susurro mas para él mismo que para su hija.

–¡Eso no es cierto! –le contradijo la pequeña –El lord tetomaru traerá a mama, como en el cuento ¡Hará lo mismo que hizo con su angelito!

–Mei… – ¿Cómo explicarle que ese demonio que tanto admiraba, no era tan bueno? ¿Cómo decirle que tal vez el Lord se negara?

La niña estallo contra su padre, parándose fue hasta él y le pego un fuerte golpe en el estomago, lo más alto a donde ella llegaba con su pequeña estatura.

–¡Me lo pometiste! ¡Me dijiste que llevarías a Oka-san al Oeste y que Mei no debía ocultarse! –Gritaba la pequeña sin dejar de golpear a su padre que mantenía la vista baja –¡Mentiste!

–Princesa

– ¡Los dos mintieron a Mei! –La pequeña cayó de rodillas –Yo no soy un Ángel ¡Soy un monstruo por eso mamase va a morir–grito lo más alto que podía, pero un fuerte golpe fue a parar a su mejilla.

–Oto-san –anonada levanta la vista para ver a su padre con la palma para arriba ¿Le había pegado?

–Puedes decirme que te defraude… Puedes decir ¡Que no fui capaz de cuidarte a ti y tu madre! –gruño el demonio mientras se acercaba a su mujer y se agachaba para abrazarla con fuerza contra su pecho –Pero jamás, ¡Jamás vuelvas a decir esa palabra!

–Papi –sin aguantar más la niña estallo en llanto mientras iba a acurrucarse contra su padre que se mantenía inmóvil, envolviendo a la joven con sus brazos como si esto fuera capaz de traerla a la vida.

–Mi amor –su mano sostuvo la de la Miko viendo como la calidez que la caracterizaba se iba disipando, la estaba perdiendo y por su culpa

Su mujer lo miro con cariño sin siquiera ser capaz de hablar, sentía su poder tratar de luchar contra el veneno que la invadía sin demasiado éxito. A pesar de saber que su final estaba cerca le sonrió a los dos seres que más amaba en el mundo.

Intuía lo que venía y aun así no sabía que decirle, sus palabras quedaron atoradas al ver como su amada aun en ese estado trataba de tranquilizarlo, con una bella sonrisa.

–Yo…

Iba a decirle que la amaba, cuando un aroma lo puso en alerta, sin dudarlo se paro y tomo su espada.

Varios soldados se abrían paso entre los árboles, pero a diferencia de las anteriores veces que cruzo su espada con esos hombres, hoy su líder daba la cara. El Lord Takemaru lideraba a sus hombres que lo rodeaban a él y a su familia sin darle vía de escape.

Con la elegancia y la frialdad que lo caracterizaba, miro a su más leal lacayo totalmente descuartizado sin vida en la tierra.

–Al parecer te subestime kitsuni –hablo fijando sus ojos verdes en los del guerrero. –Igualmente después de acabar con mi barrera, terminar con la vida de ese inepto debió ser sencillo para ti. –Kazuo no respondió ni bajo la guardia en ningún momento, detallando al hombre causante de todo esto.

Takemaru se mostraba impasible y hasta desinteresado en las vidas perdidas de sus soldados. Tan solo eran simple peones en su juego de ajedrez, no le importaba cuántos de esos ineptos murieran, si decían se lo merecían por no ser suficientemente fuerte.

–Pero vengo solidaria –dijo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa de lo mas escalofriante –Arrodíllate ante mí y jura lealtad a mi reino y tus delitos serán perdonados –ordeno fríamente, pero la respuesta para Kazuo era clara, el solo alababa un Lord y ese no era el que estaba enfrente suyo.

–Yo no venero cobardes, ni mucho menos usurpadores de tronos –las facciones del Lord se endurecieron ante la insolencia del demonio, humillado le responde.

–Entonces tu vida llego a su fin

Los soldados enseguida se abalanzaron hacia él pero Kazuo se defendía con gran maestría, su espada junto con el fuego mágico que sacaba a relucir, acabo con más de uno, pero no esperaba un detalle… Al Lord no le gusta perder

Contra todo pronóstico y para sombro de los soldados, el Lord Takemaru intervino en la batalla. Ambos se disputaban no solo la vida, sino como se gobernaría el Reino del Norte.

En Kazuo estaban las esperanza de la gente, que por tanto tiempo se vio a obligada a convivir con el maltrato y terror constante de perder a un ser amado.

Mientras que Takemaru era la imagen del diablo, la fobia que había instalado había no solo conseguido que tuviera gente que lo odiara sino, que también había demonios que compartían su ideal de la sangre pura.

Aunque las habilidades de Kazuo eran impresionantes había algo que diferenciaba a él de Takemaru, y era que su única debilidad quedaba expuesta. Solo hizo falta que unos hombres agarraran a su pequeña, para que él se viera obligado a soltar su espada y ponerse de rodillas.

Takemaru paso su dedo por su labio mirando maravillado la sangre que brotaba de él, sin duda no debía subestimar a ese hombre, era casi tan bueno peleando como su más grande enemigo… El Lord Sseshomaru.

–Te felicito kitsuni, podrías haber sido mi general sin inconveniente

–Antes muerto que servirlo, mi Lord –respondió con firmeza, para luego dejar salir lo último con ironía, enfureciendo aun más al hombre.

Pero este en vez de demostrar su odio, tan solo sonrió con sadismo.

– ¿Entonces porque esperar, no te parece? –le pregunto mientras sus garras eran inundadas de un color verdoso. –Quiero que veas a ese repugnante ser cuando te quiete la vida ¡Mírala! –aparto a sus soldados y el mismo tomo el rostro del maestro obligando a que mirara a su pequeña por última vez.

–¡Oto-san! –grito desesperada Mei no solo perdía a su madre, sino que su padre también tendría el mismo desenlace por su culpa.

–Princesa –La había amado con toda su alma, desde el instante que se entero, de que vendría al mundo, no podía pedirle algo más bello y perfecto a la vida. Su princesa lo era todo para él, aun recordaba su aspecto en luna nueva, idéntica a su madre.

Le hubiese gustado tanto llevarla ante su Ángel, que ella misma fuera testigo de la dulzura que poseía esa mujer. Pero no iba a ser posible, aceptaría su destino mil veces si con eso su niña se salvaba, había jurado protegerla y hoy lo haría, pero no sin antes hacerle saber al mundo entero lo orgulloso que se sentía de ella.

–Princesa no llores mi niña, se fuerte ¿Si?

–¡Oto-san! No –No podía perderlo, no a él. Grito, lloro con todas sus fuerzas, pero esos hombres eran implacables

–Conocí a tu Ángel , Mei , está ansiosa por verte –le hablo con dulzura –Dale una rosa blanca, y sabrá que eres tú.

– ¡No!... ¡Iremos juntos Oto-san, Oka-san vendrá con nosotros y el Lord tetomaru la curara! –vociferaba la niña, provocando que la sonrisa de Takemaru se agrandara aun mas, deleitándose ante tan melancólico escenario

–Se una buena niña, mi princesa de las flores

Kazuo sonrió con tristeza y mirando a su mujer, movió sus labios pronunciando las tan ansiadas palabras, sin necesidad de que ningún sonido escape de sus labios, para hacerse entender.

 _"Te amo y gracias por ella"_

Kaori agonizando, miro a su esposo y con lágrimas en los ojos, le susurro las mismas palabras.

–Suficiente kitsuni, te permití demasiado tiempo, estas demostraciones de afecto me dan asco –expreso con repugnancia Takemaru provocando la sonrisa en su prisionero.

–Llegara el día en que el niño se convierta en hombre y tu reinado de terror acabara entonces… –centrando sus ojos sin miedo alguno en los del Lord, grito –¡Entonces mi hija caminara como un igual entre tus tierras! –y con una fuerza increíble logro librar una de sus manos y hacer lo que le era más valioso que su propia salvación… La seguridad de Mei

–¡Zorro ancestral! –un zorro apareció frente a su amo, y sin que este dijera nada el animal se abalanzo hacia los soldados y libro a la pequeña, montándola en su lomo.

El lord enfurecido se dispuso a matar al kitsuni pero este forcejando logro sujetar su propia espada y sin dudarlo se la clavo en el pecho, poniéndole fin a su vida.

 _"Si muero, será solamente por el filo de mi propia espada"_

–¡Atrápenla! –grito el Lord a sus hombre, al ver como la niña escapaba

Kaori sonrió y con las ultimas fuerza que había estado reuniendo desde que vio al Lord aparecer, miro a su hija y susurro sus últimas palabras.

–Luz… de vida –el collar en el cuello de la infante comenzó a brillar y sin que ella lo entendiera, una barrera se formo el tiempo suficiente para que el zorro se elevara en los cielos y desapareciera con lo más preciado para esta pareja.

–¡Noooo! –la niña se esfumo junto con la bestia, dejando al Lord no solo humillado sino enfurecido.

Mirando el cuerpo del kitsuni, clavo sus garras impregnadas de veneno sin ni siquiera recibir un temblor por parte de este hombre, que se notaba que su vida se había ido de este mundo.

Fue ahí que los cuerpos como testigos, juro que sin importar cuánto le llevara acabara con esa niña… La hibrida del Norte.

 **_O_O_O_**

–¡Nooooo!

Un grito desgarrador corto cualquier calma antes habida en el claro.

Masshiro miraba asombrado a la mujer que se despertaba en sus brazos, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera detenerla, Ángel se levantó y su poder salió a relucir de forma descontrolada contra los árboles.

Víctimas de las llamas azules, enormes pinos caían alrededor de los jóvenes.

Palabras incoherente producto de la angustia salía de los labios de Mei, que sentía como el dolor de su infancia retornaba nuevamente, desquiciándola.

–¡Oka-san, Oto-san! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

Los ataques no se detenían evidenciando lo que ella hubiera querido hacer, pero la inocencia y pureza de su niñez no le permitieron. Tan sólo pudo mirar, observo el preciso instante en el que el caliente hierro de esa espada atravesaba el pecho de su padre y como su madre moría desangrada en el piso.

Había sido todo su culpa, la sangre que recorría sus venas atándola a este mundo, se encontraba maldita. Cada respiro que daba, cada latido suyo era impuro, algo que no debía existir... Un monstruo. Si tan sólo hubiese sido más fuerte, si no hubiese actuado de forma imprudente cuando su madre le pidió que se escondiera, tal vez ella no hubiese sido atacada por protegerla y habrían logrado escapar.

Pero no fue así, los perdió de la forma más sádica y terrible. El último mensaje de su padre quedaría eternamente grabado en su cabeza.

Unos brazos la detuvieron de repente impidiendo que otro ataque fuera expulsado.

–Suéltame maldito ¡Déjame, fue mi culpa, mi culpa!

Ni siquiera reparó a quien le hablaba, ni mucho menos en como las marcas rojas que se asomaban en sus brazos al insistir en escaparse de ese agarre, adornaban su piel.

No fue sino hasta que Masshiro de un movimiento brusco la dio vuelta, logrando que se vieran a los ojos que pareció reaccionar.

Hechizado ante esos témpanos de hielo, que ahora los inundaba el desconcierto y preocupación, estalló en un llanto sin fin.

Se dejó abrazar buscando consuelo en el hombre, que en sueños la salvaba una y otra vez de ese monstruo.

–Fue él... él me los robo y yo... yo –decía con voz entrecortada.

–Shh no digas nada

No era momento de respuestas, no cuando tenía a la mujer que amaba tan destruida en sus brazos. Tratando de dejar de lado las preguntas ante lo sucedido, se mantuvo acariciando con delicadeza esa larga cabellera violeta.

Fueron segundos que le parecieron años a la ojiazul que se dejaba ver vulnerable por primera vez ante el príncipe, ya ni siquiera siendo ángel sino sólo Mei.

La misma hermosa medio demonio que cargaba en sus hombros un pasado lleno de tristezas y golpes ocultos bajo una sonrisa.

Más calmada levanta su rostro pero sin atreverse a desaparecer la distancia entre ellos, temerosa de que la valentía reunida para decirle todo se esfumara.

–Quiero que me acompañe a un lugar –susurro no muy alto pero lo suficiente para que el hanyou escuchará

–Llévame –y tomándose ambos de la mano se esfumaron en cuestión de segundos

 **_O_O_O_**

El viento azotó sus rostros como si se tratará de una suave brisa.

Masshiro examinaba el bosque en donde se encontraban, en busca de alguna amenaza, pero nada. Sólo el silencio mismo y una peculiar energía, habitaba aquella tierra. Si no estuviera tan confundido por todo lo sucedido, estaría seguro que aquellas tierras quedaban vestigios de energía espiritual... Una sacerdotisa.

–Dijo que quería saber –susurro para luego darse vuelta y encarar al príncipe –¿Realmente quiere saber todo? No es una historia muy bonita, príncipe Masshiro

–Ya basta de mentiras, Ángel

La mujer dejó ver una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios para luego enfocar su vista hacia el frente.

–Mei, mi nombre es Mei, joven príncipe.

–Mei –repitió Masshiro.

Una ola de calidez rodeó el corazón de la joven al escuchar finalmente su nombre dicho por esa voz tan cálida y fría a la vez. Y por unos segundos, se olvidó de lo que ese lugar donde estaban, representaba. Como deseaba que las circunstancias fueran diferentes pero nada podía cambiarse además, ella también estaba cansada de mentir.

–Puede sentirlo ¿verdad? La energía espiritual.

–Un campo de protección –respondió con seguridad el ojidorado.

–Aquí mismo fue el hogar de una pequeña familia, la madre era una sacerdotisa y por las noches cuando su pequeña hija dormía, salía y levantaba una barrera para detener al monstruo que los amenazaba.

–¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué monstruo?

Pero Meo ni se molesto en responder las preguntas del heredero y continuó contando, siendo invadida por los recuerdos de sus progenitores.

–El padre se iba a los límites de las tierras del Norte, ahí existía una barrera que dividía este reino con el Oeste, se decía que esa barrera fue puesta por el Lord Sesshomaru al momento en que su primogénito nació y así resguardar de cualquier riesgo a su familia -Mei se da vuelta y mira al hanyou fijamente -Lo que el Lord no sabía es que al alzar esa barrera el infierno se desataria para millones de familias, que como él, tenían hijos hanyou.

–Angel

La mujer cerró sus ojos un momento permitiendo que una suave luz adornada sus manos y con estas, tocó con delicadeza lo que parecía una pared transparente, permitiendo que está se esfumara dejando a la vista los escombros de lo que parecía una pequeña cabaña.

El olfato de Masshiro fue invadido por el característico aroma a madera quemada, haciendo evidente la causa del derrumbe. Sus ojos examinaron el lugar hasta recaer en algo que se mantenía protegido entre las maderas, agachándose toma entre sus manos una pequeña muñeca de trapo.

Mei mira con ternura al objeto y continúa.

–Una sacerdotisa y un kitsuni se enamoraron profundamente y años después dieron a luz a su única hija, una hanyou –Mei acerca hasta el príncipe y con cuidado de no romperla toma su muñeca de las manos del joven

–El Lord Takemaru enloqueció al ver que no sería capaz de acercase al nuevo heredero del Oeste y hacerse poseedor de esas tierras por eso sacio su odio contra ellos. -acaricia la tela entre sus manos en un intento de darse valor para continuar –Miles fueron las familias que decayeron ante él tratando de pasar la barrera y buscar la ayuda de su padre. Pero esa barrera era inquebrantable, además siempre estaba vigilada

–No entiendo, esa barrera ya no está ¿Si dices que es tan poderosa, quien la destruyó? -cuestiono confuso mientras la mujer le devolvía la muñeca.

–Increíble lo que en uno puede provocar el amor ¿No lo cree príncipe? –el joven no respondió, atento a cada palabra que salía de los labios de esa mujer –El nombre del guerrero era Kazuo, el dejaba a su esposa e hija acá y por meses vigilo la barrera tratándole de encontrar una salida para el otro lado.

–Dijiste que era un Kitsuni ¿No? Entonces porque no se transportó como vos

–No iba a dejar a su familia, la barrera lo repelaría y los soldados lo verían

Había escuchado la historia de su padre infinidad de veces, el cómo destruyo la barrera se convirtió en una leyenda para todos los habitantes de los cuatro reinos. Sólo así y con cosas que le fue diciendo la Lady fue capaz de entender todo lo que le habían ocultado sus padres intentando protegerla.

–Llego el día y se enfrentó al general del Lord, dicen que no soltó su espada en ningún momento y a pesar de que el demonio invocó una serpiente, él continuo luchando por... –trato de que no se le quebrada la voz pero le fue imposible al momento de decir lo último –Por su familia

–Angel...

–Cuentan que en un descuido del general, Kazuo-san arremetió contra la barrera pero el poder era tanto que trato de purificarlo y obtuvo heridas tan grandes que no se puede creer que no se haya desmayado y entonces...

–¿Entonces? -pregunto al ver que los segundos pasaban y la mujer no respondía

–Grito el nombre de su hija –sintió como las lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos

–¡Grito su nombre tan fuerte que dicen que llegó a escucharse en todo el reino y obtuvo la fuerza la necesaria para destruirla! Por ella... por ella soporto el dolor

–¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿La niña como se llamaba? –algo le decía que la respuesta estaba enfrente suyo pero necesitaba oírlo de ella.

Mei dejo ver una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y dándose vuelta mira al hombre dejando en evidencia en como las lágrimas se deslizaban por su máscara –No puedo mentir ¿Verdad?... No a ellos, no acá –dijo tratando de sonreír sin éxito.

Quería consolarla, deseaba abrazarla y decirle que permaneciendo a su lado nada le pasaría jamás, él la cuidaría pero, no podía salvarla de sus recuerdos

–Mei, esa niña

–Me encontraste perrito, al fin me encontraste

 ** _Continuara…_**

* * *

 ** _Hola mis queridos lectores, soy mena y he venido a ustedes con un nuevo capítulo de "Una simple doncella"._**

 _Hola mis queridos lectores, ¿Como la han pasado? Me alegro volver a ustedes con un nuevo capítulo de esta hermosa novela._

 _Les digo que este capítulo me costó horrores, eran las tres de la mañana y yo estaba sin bañarme, contracturada y llorando, movía mis manos por el teclado de la computadora. No es para nada bello matar a tus personajes, pero en esta novela era de vital importancia ya que marcaba una nueva vida en Mei, haciéndola la que hoy conocemos._

 _Y llegamos a una etapa importante hasta yo estoy saltando de la alegría, ¡Mei dijo la verdad! O mejor dicho dijo casi toda la verdad, recuerden que nuestro amado perrito no sabe que ella es una sirvienta a las órdenes de su madre._

 _Bueno estoy ansiosa por saber sus opiniones, así que no escribo mas y les cedo el poder a ustedes, mis amadas lectoras._

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS ENORMES A…**

 **Alambrita**

 **Perls01**

 **Laura**

 **Elizabeth**

 **Lirio… (Mi querida lirio no vas a creerme lo que sucedió, encontré una usuaria en Facebook con tu mismo nombre, al parecer hay varios lirios en el jardín XD, le termine hablando para sacarme la duda y a la chica luego de decirme que me equivocaba en mi busquedad, termino leyendo mi historias)**

 **Y a todos los lectores fantasmitas que disfrutan de esta humilde historia tanto como yo.**

 **¡Sorpresa!**

 **Si mis queridos lectores por haber tardado no solo hice un capitulo que resulto tan largo como el primero (para compensar el tiempo perdido) sino que también escribí un pequeño cuento en "Esta soy yo, una novata escritora" en donde nuestras nos mostraran una nueva faceta en ellos ;)**

 **Saludos, nos leemos pronto… Mena**

 **PD=Si me olvido algún nombre en los agradecimientos, háganmelo saber para que en siguiente capítulo les de agradezca como se deben**

 **Contacto= Mena123, fanfiction _–_** _**Mena**_ ** _J_** ** _Wattpad – Condesa, Amino – Mena en facebook integrante del grupo Elixir Plateado._**


	22. Una herida eterna

**Los personajes de este fan-fic son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, utilizados solamente para el fin del entretenimiento… Mena123**

 ** _El SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ESTA DEDICADO A LIRIO POR SU CUMPLEAÑOS, Espero que sea de tu agrado… Mena_**

 **Una simple doncella**

 **Capitulo 21: Una herida eterna, un consuelo incondicional.**

 **ESTO SUCEDIA EN UNA SIMPLE DONCELLA…**

 **–No** **entiendo, esa barrera ya no está ¿Si dices que es tan poderosa, quien la destruyó? -cuestiono confuso mientras la mujer le devolvía la muñeca.**

 **–Increíble lo que en uno puede provocar el amor ¿No lo cree príncipe? –el joven no respondió, atento a cada palabra que salía de los labios de esa mujer –El nombre del guerrero era Kazuo, el dejaba a su esposa e hija acá y por meses vigilo la barrera tratándole de encontrar una salida para el otro lado.**

 **–Dijiste que era un Kitsuni ¿No? Entonces porque no se transportó como vos**

 **–No iba a dejar a su familia, la barrera lo repelaría y los soldados lo verían**

 **Había escuchado la historia de su padre infinidad de veces, el cómo destruyo la barrera se convirtió en una leyenda para todos los habitantes de los cuatro reinos. Sólo así y con cosas que le fue diciendo la Lady fue capaz de entender todo lo que le habían ocultado sus padres intentando protegerla.**

 **–Llego el día y se enfrentó al general del Lord, dicen que no soltó su espada en ningún momento y a pesar de que el demonio invocó una serpiente, él continuo luchando por... –trato de que no se le quebrada la voz pero le fue imposible al momento de decir lo último –Por su familia**

 **–Ángel...**

 **–Cuentan que en un descuido del general, Kazuo-san arremetió contra la barrera pero el poder era tanto que trato de purificarlo y obtuvo heridas tan grandes que no se puede creer que no se haya desmayado y entonces...**

 **–¿Entonces? -pregunto al ver que los segundos pasaban y la mujer no respondía**

 **–Grito el nombre de su hija –sintió como las lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos –¡Grito su nombre tan fuerte que dicen que llegó a escucharse en todo el reino y obtuvo la fuerza la necesaria para destruirla! Por ella... por ella soporto el dolor**

 **–¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿La niña como se llamaba? –algo le decía que la respuesta estaba enfrente suyo pero necesitaba oírlo de ella.**

 **Mei dejo ver una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y dándose vuelta mira al hombre dejando en evidencia en como las lágrimas se deslizaban por su máscara –No puedo mentir ¿Verdad?... No a ellos, no acá –dijo tratando de sonreír sin éxito.**

 **Quería consolarla, deseaba abrazarla y decirle que permaneciendo a su lado nada le pasaría jamás, él la cuidaría pero, no podía salvarla de sus recuerdos**

 **–Mei, esa niña**

 **–Me encontraste perrito, al fin me encontraste** **.**

Las palabras no serian capaces de hacerles justicia, a los sentimientos que recorrían a ambos personajes. Mei sufría el claro alivio que fue sacarse una enorme verdad, que por tantos meses se vio obligada a cargar, conjunto con el inevitable nerviosismo, que trae el no saber como el hombre enfrente suyo reaccionaria. ¿Enojo? ¿Repugnancia? ¿Humillación? Palabras que pasaron por su cabeza, en un intento de darle un nombre a esa mirada dorada que permanecía puesta en ella.

Pero su corazón se encargo de hablar por ella mucho antes que su razón, sus manos fueron ubicadas a los bordes de su máscara y ella misma, la que en un principio decidió ocultar lo que era, le puso fin.

Su rostro quedo al descubierto, permitiéndole observar sin que ella lo supiera por segunda vez, su rostro al príncipe.

Ojos apagados pero encantadoramente bellos, ese azul tan único brillaba a causa de las lagrimas que ella intentaba retener, en sus mejillas quedaba el vestigio del camino que hicieron esas pequeñas gotas y sus labios, esos tentadores labios rosa pálido temblaban con nerviosismo incitándolo a besarla, y ser testigo nuevamente de ese exquisito sabor que albergaban.

Pero su curiosidad y ansia por saber más sobre la mujer que conquisto su corazón, resultaba mucho más fuerte que su tentación. Le permitiría hablar, que al fin fuera capaz de escuchar esa verdad de sus propios labios que por tanto tiempo le fue negada y solo cuando ella terminara, llevaría a cabo la decisión que tomo cuando la tuvo en sus brazos.

–Quiero saber todo –tres simples palabras que dejaron sin aliento a Mei, ¿A qué le temía? La respuesta era clara, estuvo con ella desde el instante que apareció en ese baile, su rechazo. Jamás se avergonzaría de su sangre, se lo había prometido a sus padres, soporto varias veces insultos hacia su persona debido a sus orígenes pero él, su perrito era diferente a cualquier persona que hubiese conocido.

Masshiro conservaba sin siquiera saberlo, su corazón. Su amor eterno se lo otorgo a él en el preciso instante que siendo niños, lo vio por primera vez, no había más hombres en su vida y tampoco deseaba otro. Temía porque aunque le costara admitirlo una palabra de él, sería capaz de romper su frágil corazón en mil pedazos.

Aun así sabia que no sería capaz de escapar esta vez, tomando una gran bocanada de aire continuo con su relato.

–Mi padre –esas palabras salieron con dificultad de sus labios, no por la situación sino por el simple hecho de oírlas de provenir de propia voz. Por tantos años oculto todo lo de su familia hasta de Nozomi, el dolor era tan grande que había noches que deseaba que solo ellos no hubiesen existido. Pero era injusto, no tenía ningún derecho en ultrajar la memoria de sus progenitores que solo se sacrificaron ante el amor que sentían por ella.

–Mi padre logro llegar al Oeste, lastimado exigió entrar al castillo pero los soldados al saber de dónde provenía lo trataron como un criminal

El solo imaginar a su padre en ese estado logro que su corazón se estrujara

– ¿Sabe lo que le dijo él Lord cuando lo vio? –Pregunto con firmeza –Cuando vio a mi padre suplicar por la libertad para su familia –las lagrimas volvieron a amontonarse en sus ojos – ¡No sacrificare a mi familia por la tuya, kitsuni! –Grito

–Mei

–Pero mi padre no se dio por vencido ¡El jamás nos dejaría a mi madre y a mí! Me lo prometió… digo que me llevaría junto el demonio bueno –el dolor hablaba por ella atacando a la único persona que estaba enfrente suyo, aun sabiendo que aquello no era correcto, se desquitaba con el único hombre que era capaz de calmarla como de lastimarla –Tomo prisionera…

–A mi madre, lo recuerdo –Aun las imágenes algo borrosas debido a su corta edad, desfilaron por su cabeza, paralizando por milésimas de segundos a la hanyou

–Así es, pero mi padre no era ningún asesino, el admiraba a la Lady, su lealtad eterna se la otorgo a ella, hasta su último suspiro.

–Mei

La joven se dejo llevar por el trágico pasado, aun sin estar ahí podía imaginar desesperación en los ojos de su padre. La misma que lo inundo cuando vio a su madre desangrarse en el claro.

– Jamás lastimaría al Ángel –el nombre con el que cataloga a su Ama cuando ella aun era pequeña, escapo de sus labios – El solo intento que su padre viera ¡Que sintiera! El dolor con el que cargaba y a mí me ocultaba, ¡Yo no sabía nada príncipe! ¿Sabe lo que se siente enterarte de todo esto por historias? De oír como las mujeres eran violadas, y torturadas hasta la muerte y los demonios llevados a una batalla contra el general Shan. – ya ha esta altura Mei ni siquiera se molestaba en retener su furia, cada palabra era reafirmada con un odio que parecía no tener fin– Ese maldito hombre disfrutaba el sufrimiento de los demonios, los mantenían agarrado para que vieran las atrocidades que le hacían su familia y cuando todo terminaba, le hacían tomar una espada y el General era el contrincante. Cada gota de sangre que se derramaba era como agua que limpiaba lo que las familias como la mía corrompimos… Mi existencia no está permitida, y por eso debe acabar pero… – su cabeza cayo y su mirada se centro en el piso – ¿Qué vida vale más, príncipe? Maldición, ayúdame a entender todo esto porque ya no se qué pensar ¡Dígame!

–Ángel

– ¡¿Quién tiene el poder de decidir cual vida debe quedarse y cual merece acabar?! – Cuestiono sin recibir respuesta alguna –Mi sangre esta maldecida, pero mis padre se negaban a siquiera que dijera eso, para ellos fui su Ángel ¡Su princesa de las flores! ¿Cómo pudieron pensar que era algo bueno si fui la única culpable de su muerte?

La joven levanto su rostro provocando un vuelco en el corazón del hanyou, que sentía como un sabor amargo se hacía presente en su garganta. Sus ojos vacios perdieron cualquier brillo al que tanto había estado acostumbrado a ver en su Ángel, ya no había esa alegría tan característica en la mujer ni la confianza, parecía un cuerpo sin alma, un cascaron vacio que solo era rodeado por una infinita tristeza.

– Yo soy igual al bebe del cuento, una madre humana, un padre demonio ¿Qué nos hace diferente? –La mujer dejo entre ver una sonrisa rota en su rostro

–Mi padre no era un Lord –se respondió ella misma –No tenía tanto poder ni riqueza, tampoco soldados a cargo, pero… Amaba a mi madre tanto como el Lord a La lady y eso príncipe, ese amor, puede volverse el arma más letal.

–Cada noche mi madre me contaba la historia del gran príncipe del oeste y su protegida humana, aun si tenía sueño me quedaba con el solo deseo de oír el final. – Cerró sus ojos un momento y dejo que el bello recuerdo de la voz de su madre la invadiera–Dicen que, en una noche de luna, una nueva vida llego al castillo –susurro con voz suave narrando de la misma forma que lo hizo su progenitora con ella –La unión de sus sangres y futuro heredero del Reino del oeste –sus ojos adoptaron por segundos una calidez inexplicable que hechizaron al hanyou –Alguien como yo

–Mei –la mujer sonrió al escuchar nuevamente su nombre

–Si supiera príncipe de las veces que desee escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios –le revelo a medida que se acercaba al joven.

Necesitaba sentirlo, se estaba hundiendo en una tristeza y odio que mantuvo guardado por tantos milenios, y temía de no hallar consuelo alguno.

Anhelaba rodearse de la seguridad que él inconscientemente, desde ese día bajo la nieve, le proporcionaba, llenarse los pulmones con ese exquisito aroma que lo identificaba, aquel mismo que lo hacía un monstruo para unos y tan perfecto para ella.

Haciendo aparecer una rosa blanca entre sus dedos, fijo su vista en esos preciosos ojos que asemejaban el oro fundido.

–Ella, su madre para mí era un Ángel, no como yo, ella realmente era y es un Ángel, príncipe. La lady suplico a su padre que le otorgara el permiso al mío ¡Se arrodillo dejando cualquier titulo de lado para pedir por mi familia! Y lo consiguió a cambio de la eterna lealtad hacia el Lord. –le dijo pasando uno de sus dedos con extrema delicadeza por los pétalos de la flor, evocando sin desearlo las palabras de su padre. –Mi princesa de las flores, lo más valioso no yace en la riqueza o el poder que uno tiene sino en los sentimientos que le otorgas al otro… Confianza, lealtad y amor guarda en sus pétalos. –Llevándose la rosa al pecho la apretó con fuerza al recordar los últimos minutos de vida de su progenitor –Me dijo que conocería al Ángel, que me llevaría al Oeste junto con mi madre, que no debería esconderme mas pero ¡Ese hombre me los robo! Me saco lo mas valioso que tenia –sus ojos llamearon –Mi madre sintió el instante en que la barrera fue destruida y su poder menguaba ¡Celebramos! Porque al fin éramos libre o eso creímos hasta que el general Shan apareció junto con sus hombres…

Su rostro se endureció al dirigir su visión a lo que fue su hogar hace tantos años, aun podía escuchar la voz de su madre pidiéndole que corra y como las llamas daban paso a ese monstruo

–Ella me tomo en brazos, me cubría para que no viera a ese hombre pero su voz ¡Su asquerosa voz llamando puta a mi madre! Me sigue acorralando hasta en mis pesadillas. Intento, se lo juro, todos los días de mi vida trato de olvidar lo que sucedió pero… No puedo –confeso revolviéndose el pelo con frustración –Mi madre se llamaba Kaori, era una mujer increíble, iba con ella a las aldeas vecinas y la veía curar a la gente, sin importar la situación siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro para ofrecer. Ese día aun cuando sabía lo que pasaría si mi padre no volvía del Oeste, me miro y… Me sonrio, mi oka-san.

Los recuerdos la llenaron como una espesa niebla haciendo que su voz acabe en un susurro .

 **– ¡No! –Grito para luego mirar a su madre con sus ojitos llenos de lagrimas –Ustedes no quieren más a Mei porque es depugnante –aun a su corta edad esa palabra que tanto había oído no era capaz de siquiera pronunciarla bien.**

 **La mano de la sacerdotisa se levanto al instante que esas palabras salieron de la boca de su pequeña, pero no fue capaz de pegarle sino que la atrajo hacia su pecho con una desesperación inigualable, mientras sentían como la tristeza y desesperación ganaban la batalla.**

 **–Jamás quiero volverte a decir eso ¡¿Entendiste, Mei!? ¡Jamás!**

 **–Oka-san –nunca había escuchado a su madre tan furiosa**

 **Kaori miro a su pequeña y acariciando con ternura, esos preciosos cabellos violeta, hablo.**

 **–Jamás permitas que alguien te llame así ¡¿Oíste?! Eres lo más bello y especial que la vida pudo haberme dado –su voz sonó totalmente invadida por la angustia, ya no era capaz de siquiera retener sus lagrimas, pero escuchar a su pequeña decir eso la destruyo.**

Mei cerró con fuerza sus ojos en un intento de reprimir la angustia que subia por su pecho y quedaba atorada en su garganta

–Ataco a los soldados, aun siendo humana mi madre no era ninguna débil príncipe, sus poderes de sacerdotisa nos protegieron lo suficiente para escapar. Me gritaba que corriera, que huyera, mientras se ponía de escudo delante de mí, pero estaba paralizada ¡Me acobardé y no fui capaz de ayudarla! Solo podía mirar la sonrisa cargada de burla, en el rostro del General –ese rostro masacrado por el veneno que sacaba a relucir lo que en verdad yacia en el interior de ese demonio…Sadismo y odio puro–No puedo recordar mucho más, no se cómo escapamos, pero lo hicimos. Llegamos a una cueva, una pequeña madriguera en donde me obligo a esconderme ¡No quería dejarla! Sabía que lo que sucedía era mi culpa, lo escuche millones de veces ese día. Tenía mucho miedo, pero aunque trate de retenerla se marcho ¡Me abrazo y me hizo prometer que no saldría de ahí! Y aunque llore y rogue, solo alcance a ver su espalda y como su cabello se movia con el viento cuando me dejaba atrás.

Tan sólo la escuchaba, ahí, impotente al no saber como consolarla.

Por momentos se odiaba, repudiaba su titulo, prefería haber vivido él semejante dolor, antes que verla a ella intentando mantenerse en pie, mirándolo en busca de consuelo y comprensión.

Todo esto lo destruía, lo exponía a un odio incontrolable, una sed de sangre, pero más que nada a un instinto protector que solo la inusual mujer logro despertar.

La pregunta de su padre llego a su cabeza y por fin pudo entenderlo. Había algo más allá del poder, las horas de entrenamiento no tenían propósito si no existía un motivo por el cual luchar, y aquello era Ángel ¡No!, Mei ese era su nombre. El nombre de la mujer que amaba, aquella que logró adueñarse de sus pensamientos desde el primer momento, que lo endulzo con su voz y le dio dolor de cabeza con su terquedad. Porque su Ángel no era presa fácil, esa mujer poseía tantas facetas que sentía que la vida no le alcanzaría para descubrirlas todas.

–Mei

–Debí quedarme, debí hacerle caso, pero la escuche, mi madre… Ella –un gemido lastimero salió de sus labios, por más que intento con todas las fuerzas de detenerlo –La escuche suplicar, olí el aroma de sus lágrimas y eso fue suficiente para que saliera ¡No me importaba nada! Era a mí que quien querían –se golpeó el pecho con su mano reafirmando lo que decía –Que dejaran en paz a mis padres, ellos no tenían la culpa de nada ¡De nada! Y fue ahí cuando la vi, mi madre yacía tirada en el piso y un soldado del norte estaba encima suyo que trataba… Intentaba –sentía que las piernas le temblaban al recordar los gritos de ese hombre, que insistía en ultrajar a su madre de la forma más cruel y sádica imaginada.

Instintivamente el hijo del Lord, coloco sus manos en la pequeña cintura de la joven al ver como esta perdía el color de su rostro dando la impresión que en cualquier momento sucumbiría al piso.

–Perrito –Estaba fallando, no era tan fuerte como deseaba aparentar, con una desesperación impresionante, toma parte de la tela blanca que cubría el pecho del hanyou, apretándola con gran fuerza entre sus manos para luego dejar un ahogado sollozo –¿Por qué debieron irse? ¿Por qué me dejaron? –las lágrimas resbalaban por esa tersa piel mojando en su camino, la ropa de Masshiro que la veía impotente, al saber que no existía respuesta suficiente para aliviar el dolor de su Ángel –Desgarraron sus ropas, quise acercarme aun si sabía que no podría hacer mucho no iba a dejar que mi madre sufriera algo tan atroz por mi culpa, pero unos soldados aparecieron y me taparon la boca. Me capturaron y yo solo pude ver ¡Mirar como intentaban violar a mi madre como si tan solo se tratara de un simple pedazo de carne! Entonces el general apareció entre sus hombres y me sonrió; jamás olvidare lo que me dijo.

 **La pequeña Mei forcejeaba sin parar en un intento de deshacerse del agarre de esos hombres, que le impedían auxiliar a su madre. No fue sino hasta que vio un soldado con el rostro desfigurado aparecer en su campo de visión, que se detuvo, para luego comenzar con el doble de fuerza motivada ante el mismo odio que se engendró hacia ese ser, en su pequeño cuerpo.**

 **Shan sonrio al observar el espectáculo que montaba la niña, al advertir como esta intentaba hablar le hizo una señal a uno de sus soldados para que quitara su mano de la pequeña boca.**

 **Mei tomo una gran bocanada del aire que se le había sido negado para luego sin miedo alguno exigir la liberación de sus padres.**

 **–Dejen a mi Oka-san ¡Oto-san vendrá y los matara a todos al ver que trataron lastimarla!**

 **–Pequeña. –el general divertido se arrodilla para estar a la altura de la hanyou y con total desfachatez le susurra al oído de la forma más cínica, dejándola sin habla. –Yo que vos no me preocuparía por tu madre –uno de sus dedos paso por la desgastada tela del kimono que cubría el torso de la infante, provocando que esta temblara presa del miedo –Serás mi mapa personal, me asegurare de llenar cada espacio de tu piel con mis garras y espadas… Y si te escucho gritar me encargare de que mi veneno sea vertido en el más mínimo arañón**

–Y así tu sufrimiento se volverá eterno –termino de decir la hanyou entre una mezcla de angustia y furia –Y lo hizo, ¡Lo logro!

–Ángel

–No araño mi piel, sino que llego más profundo… Me robo parte del alma. –sentencio con voz sombría, sin apartar el rostro del pecho del hombre en un intento que su aroma la calmara –No sabía que decir y fue ahí cuando lo sentí, enseguida supe que no fui la única en notarlo porque la cara de ese hombre se volvió seria y rápidamente obligo a sus hombres a esconderme, mi padre había llegado y fue cuando todo empeoro. Mi padre era un maestro kitsuni proveniente del sur –el asombro en el rostro del príncipe al oír tal cosa no pasó desapercibido para la joven, que levanto la mirada –¿Los conoce verdad? La especie de mi padre es…

–Me lo comento mi padre, es una especie difícil de localizar gracias a su gran habilidad de adoptar distintas formas –La ojiazul asintió con la cabeza

– Eso es cierto pero los maestros kitsuni poseen algo especial. Mi padre tenía un poder impresionante pero muy pocas veces ellos mismos son capaces de manejarlo, deben permanecer milenios entrenando para así lograr invocar a sus ancestros. Un zorro de fuego azul, una conformación de sus antepasados que son llamados ante el peligro que afronta su portador. – Un ataque letal para el enemigo, y protector para aquel que lo invocara, ella al ser hanyou no poseía toda la fuerza necesaria para lograr hacer una muestra tan bella de su poder. – Solo fue segundos para que oyera el grito de agonía de ese soldado y entonces forcejee ¡Luche con todas mis fuerzas! Sabía que si llegaba a mi padre nada nunca más me pasaría.

 **La pequeña Mei lucha con todas sus fuerzas al reconocer el aroma de su progenitor, entre lágrimas logra morder la mano de uno de sus captores otorgándole unos segundos de liberación, que aprovecho para correr y llegar hasta su papa.**

 **Fue ahí que en los inocentes ojos azules de la niña se manifestó la muestra de amor más puro y sincero, su padre besaba a su madre con tanta delicadeza y cariño demostrando la desesperación que habían sentido el uno por el otro ante el peligro. De una forma increíble la culpa que la invadía se esfumo… Si ella había nacido de algo tan hermoso como eso, de un amor tan grande y perfecto ¿No era mala verdad?**

 **Poco tiempo para replantearse aquella pregunta que los hombres la tomaron nuevamente con tal rudeza que tuvo que ahogar un pequeño grito.**

–Mis padres me vieron y enseguida se desato la lucha contra el General para que me liberara. Mi padre se lanzó contra él sin miedo alguno y mi madre –una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en su rostro, mientras que instintivamente su corazón era rodeado por una reconfortante calidez –Ella salió a rescatarme, uno de los soldados me pego con gran fuerza en el estómago y no pude evitar caer de rodillas, fue en ese instante que la vi. Se tiro encima de esos hombres sin ninguna arma ¡Estaba loca! Pero lo logro, le quito el arma a uno de los soldados y su poder emergió ¡Sentí como todo era purificado y esos demonio morían ante el mínimo tacto de esa espada! Corrió hacia mí, aun si cierro mis ojos puedo sentir la calidez y suavidad con la que besa mi rostro –Mei al saber lo que venía se separa lentamente del hombre –Fue ahí que la perdí –sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza y como si fuera capaz de darle la espalda al dolor, se volteo para que el hanyou no la mirara, aun cuando sabía que sus lágrimas ya no le eran ajenas.

–Cayó conmigo en brazos cuando trato de alejarme de la lucha, ese maldito la atravesó. ¡Se derrumbó delante de mis ojos sin que yo pudiera hacer nada! Grite como jamás lo había hecho en mi corta vida, llame su nombre millones de veces y me sonreía ¡Ella aun me sonreía! Aun cuando sabía que moriría… me amo –una invasivo olor a agua salina invadió el olfato del príncipe con renovada fuerza.

La joven lo miro por sobre su hombro mientras acariciaba el collar en su cuello con extrema ternura, el único recuerdo de su madre.

–¿Se imagina un amor así príncipe? Tan grande… Mi padre enloqueció cuando la vio, y fue solo cuestión segundos para que ese monstruo, que nos había arrebatado lo que más amábamos, se pudriera en el inframundo. Y él aun después de matarlo se volvió un ente, sin emoción alguna… Solo miraba a mi madre aun con el rostro salpicado de sangre y la abrazo como si con eso pudiera impedir que se fuera. –Ya no había mascaras en ella, por una vez en su vida se mostraba tal cual era, esa niña dolida y asustada que de forma diabólica su felicidad se le fue robada. –Uno pensara que para una niña perder a su madre ya es suficiente dolor, pero estoy maldita, mi sangre no se conformó con la vida de ella y lo perdí a él también –comento tratando de sonreír más sus lágrimas le daban un aspecto deplorable y su intento de aplacar el dolor, resulto roto por la misma angustia.

 **–Princesa no llores mi niña, se fuerte ¿Si?**

 **–¡Oto-san! No –No podía perderlo, no a él. Grito, lloro con todas sus fuerzas, pero esos hombres eran implacables**

 **–Conocí a tu Ángel, Mei, está ansiosa por verte –le hablo con dulzura –Dale una rosa blanca, y sabrá que eres tú.**

 **– ¡No!... ¡Iremos juntos Oto-san, Oka-san vendrá con nosotros y el Lord tetomaru la curara! –vociferaba la niña, provocando que la sonrisa de Takemaru se agrandara aún mas, deleitándose ante tan melancólico escenario**

 **–Se una buena niña, mi princesa de las flores**

–Se sacrificó prefería morir por su propia espada antes de que el Lord fuera el causante de su muerte, murió protegiéndome ¿Y sabe cuáles fueron sus últimas palabras? –la mujer se dio vuelta y encaro al hombre con el dolor al desnudo y con la voz quebrada grito –Llegara el día en que el niño se convierta en hombre y tu reinado de terror acabara entonces… ¡Entonces mi hija caminara como un igual entre tus tierras!

Por minutos solo el suave sonido que producía la brisa y el inminente aroma a agua salada que dejaba escapar la joven, gobernaba el lugar hasta que ella susurro

–Me pase años pensando en lo que sucedió, como mi padre invoco a sus ancestros para salvarme aun cuando su muerte era asegurada, pensé y solo tuve que enfocarme en sus ojos, su mirada de cuando me salvo… Mi padre no murió en el instante que su propia espada atravesó su pecho, mi padre perdió la batalla cuando tomo a mi madre en sus brazos mientras ella agonizaba y él no podía hacer nada para salvarla, cuando la perdí a ella, los perdí a los dos. Pero su deseo se mantuvo vivo, su anhelo fue colocado en usted… Confiaban en que se convertiría en un gran Lord y todo acabaría.

–Mei

–Aun yo misma lo creo –se dijo más para ella misma que para el joven

La mujer bajo la vista ignorando por completo su llamado. Dejándose llevar el hanyou comenzó a caminar hacia ella con el solo deseo de abrazarla y así acompañar su dolor. Sabía que jamás podría borrar aquellos recuerdos, la herida que se produjo en su alma nunca seria curada, más ansiaba aunque sea proporcionarle un lugar calmo donde llorar. ¿Y qué mejor en sus brazos? Donde nunca nadie la volvería a lastimar sin sufrir las consecuencias de su espada más cualquier acción de su parte se quedo detenida ante las palabras de la mujer

–Oto-san – el dolor nublaba los sentidos de su ángel haciendo que esta al mirarlo solo observara al hombre que había amado como nadie.

–Oto-san lo siento –entre lágrimas rogaba por un perdón que no iba a llegar a escuchar jamás –Oto-san lo siento, lo siento mucho, lamento no ser tan fuerte pero ya no puedo... Me duele mucho

Ante Mei se mostraba el que en tiempos pasados fue un hábil guerrero y un dulce padre. Sus ojos azules idénticos a los de ella le devolvieron una mirada llena de calma y cariño, como si tratara de reafirmarle que nada de lo sucedido, había sido culpa. Todo esto solo la enfurecía, tanta calma sacaba lo que por tanto años encerró en el sitio más recóndito de su alma, en la dolorosa necesidad de sanar de una vez por todas y dejar ir lo que tanto dolor en su vida, comenzó a gritar.

–No debiste dejarme ¡Te odio! Me abandonaste, me lo prometiste ¡Lo juraste! Pero ambos me dejaron ¡¿ Por qué? , ¿Por qué debieron irse?! No soy un ángel –con rabia se quitó el collar de su madre haciendo que su aroma fuera despedido con una potencia increíble al haber sido contenido por tanto –¡Siéntelo! –exigió a su "padre" – Es repugnante fue por esto que los mataron ¡Fue por mi! No debían irse, no tenía que terminar así ¡Íbamos ir al Oeste! Veríamos al demonio bueno junto con mama y conocería a mi ángel ¡Pero debí hacerlo sola! Quiero volver el tiempo atrás, quiero morir si con eso ustedes se salvan. Podrían tener más hijos cuando llegaran al Oeste pero abandonaron todo por mí ¡¿Por qué?! Que es lo que tengo que me hace valiosa ¡¿Por qué entregaron su vida por mí?! –Su rabia salió despedida en golpes ante el pecho del hombre, que su atención estaba centrada en los ojos de la mujer que amaba.

Algo en el interior del príncipe se rompía, un dolor agudo lo invadía en su pecho, un dolor que ni la riqueza o el poder podrían ocultar. ¿Cómo es que él pudiera ver lo que la hacía valiosa y ella no fuera capaz? Entendía a los padres de su ángel, él hubiese hecho lo mismo por ella sin siquiera dudarlo un segundo.

 _¿Tienes a alguien quien proteger?_

–Debí morir, ¡No tengo derecho a vivir!

Harto de no saber qué hacer para detener el dolor de la mujer permitió que sus instintos hablaran por él y por primera vez en su vida se dejó llevar, cayendo ante los encantos de esta fuerte como frágil hanyou.

 _A ella padre, mi ángel… Mi reina… Mi amor_

De un movimiento brusco tomo la nuca de la joven y callo sus palabras capturando sus labios en un demandante como apasionado beso, dejando fluir todo lo que se había negado y retenido.

Cálido suave y sumamente exquisito, su mente fue invadida como una ola enorme que se abalanza sobre la arena arrastrando todo a su paso ¡Aliviándola! hundiéndola en una nebulosa tanto de paz como de nerviosismo e inexperiencia, logrando que olvidara algo tan simple como respirar. Dejándose llevar cerro sus ojos permitiendo escapar una última lagrima que no llego a su mentón ya que él mismo la limpio con su pulgar sin liberar aun sus labios.

Sus labios se movieron con hambre sintiendo cada textura, sabor y calidez que le proporcionaba esa pequeña boca. Un sutil gemido escapo de los labios de su ángel cuando abruptamente y sin permiso alguno introdujo su lengua en aquella cavidad, ese mero sonido logro que su cuerpo fuera recorrido por un ligero temblor, ante la solo idea de aquellos mismo bellos sonidos inundarían su habitación, estando con ella a su lado. Besándola, acariciándola, inconscientemente la atrajo más hacia sí reafirmando sus manos en aquella pequeña cintura, como si intentara volver aquel contacto en algo eterno.

Fue un contacto desbordante de sentimientos encontrados, las manos de la sirvienta se enredaron en aquella hebras plateadas sintiendo la suavidad de ellas, además de como el exquisito aroma de lavanda de su príncipe la llenaba por completo mareándola.

El hombre dejo libres aquellos labios solo cuando fue estrictamente necesario, llevado ante la falta de oxígeno. Denotando con gran orgullo miro como aquella pequeña boca se mostraba hinchada y roja al igual que las mejillas de su ángel, que no dudo en acariciar, como si se tratara de la más fina seda para luego susurrarle

–No vuelvas a decir que deseas tu muerte

–Masshiro

El joven dejo entrever una pequeña sonrisa, aquella a la que únicamente ella seria testigo y su madre le había heredado. Sin apartarse se permitió hundir el rostro en la palida piel de la joven y asi inundarse con tan exquisito aroma a…

–Jazmines –una palabra dicha con la voz ronca denotando su deseo y sacando el aire de los pulmones a la cocinera.

Nerviosa pero a la vez deseosa apretó los hombros del hanyou, al sentir como sus piernas perdían estabilidad cuando una de esas intrépidas garras, se atrevió a correr de forma tortuosa como delicada, la tela de su kimono revelando la pálida piel de su hombro.

Aquellos posos dorados brillaron mientras su nariz se deslizaba llenándose con aquel exquisito como perturbador aroma. Su bestia interior se sentía relajada al igual que ansiosa, pero no por eso aumento la velocidad, quería grabar a fuego la sensación de su piel. Marco un camino de besos húmedos en todo el largo sacándole un suspiro tembloroso a la mujer

–Serás mi mujer –no era una pregunta, ni una petición muy romántica pero era verdadera. Repitió lo mismo en cada beso que dejo en la joven para luego deslizar sus colmillos ante el deseo infrenable de su bestia que ansiaba marcarla

–Meiiiii –resulto más como un ronroneo que la característica voz autoritaria del príncipe, pero no por eso le resulto menos sexy a la mujer, que parecía derretirse en sus brazos. –Se mi reina y nadie volverá a hacerte daño, este Masshiro no lo permitirá

Solo necesitaba una respuesta y terminaría con toda esta tortura, marcándola al fin para que ningún macho osara acercarse. Tomaría a la mujer en brazos e iría rápidamente a su habitación en donde la haría suya hasta el amanecer, como el mismo le entregaría más que solo riquezas y poder… Su corazón le pertenecería eternamente

–Príncipe… lo siento pero no puedo

Y en ese instante todo se derrumbó dentro del hanyou que fijo sus ojos al desnudo en la sirvienta haciendo que esta dejara salir un pequeño grito ahogado al encontrarse con la decepción, molestia, desconcierto pero más que nada dolor… Un dolor inmenso impregnado en su mirada

 ** _Continuara_**

Hola mis queridos lectores soy Mena y he venido a ustedes con una nueva entrega de una "Simple Doncella", antes de dar comienzo a mi experiencia escribiendo este capítulo, reitero mis felicitaciones a mi querida amiga Lirio, perdón la demora pero ya sabes lo que dicen, mejor tarde que nunca, y acá me tienen.

Sin duda fue un nuevo capítulo llenos de emociones, no podría compararlo con el anterior, sinceramente a mi parecer, ya ustedes me dirán en los comentarios, el capítulo por más que Mei aparecía, este estuvo centrado en el dolor de sus padres mientras que hoy disfrutaron ver a Mei y por supuesto Masshiro en acción.

Sé que todas desearían matarme al escuchar la respuesta de nuestra amada kitsuni, pero mi amado lector no olvide que hay un secreto que esta joven no ha tenido la valentía de decirle a nuestro perrito, pero eso ya lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo.

Por ahora me despido agradeciendo a cada una por sus comentarios, así como también los lectores fantasmitas que disfrutan leer esta humilde historia en la oscuridad ;)

Nos leemos pronto, Mena


	23. Volviendo a una noche mágica

**Los personajes de este fan-fic son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, utilizados solamente para el fin del entretenimiento… Mena123**

 **Una simple doncella**

 **Capítulo 22: Volviendo a una noche mágica**

 ** _Esto sucedia en "Una Simple Doncella…"_**

 **Solo necesitaba una respuesta y terminaría con toda esta tortura, marcándola al fin para que ningún macho osara acercarse. Tomaría a la mujer en brazos e iría rápidamente a su habitación en donde la haría suya hasta el amanecer, como el mismo le entregaría más que solo riquezas y poder… Su corazón le pertenecería eternamente**

 **–** **Príncipe… lo siento pero no puedo**

 **Y en ese instante todo se derrumbó dentro del hanyou que fijo sus ojos al desnudo en la sirvienta haciendo que esta dejara salir un pequeño grito ahogado al encontrarse con la decepción, molestia, desconcierto pero más que nada dolor… Un dolor inmenso impregnado en su mirada**

– ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! –exigió tomando de los hombros con rudeza a la joven, no permitiría que le huyera la mirada, si debía rechazarlo quería que se lo dijera mirándolo a los ojos –Puedo otórgatelo todo –dijo más para él que para ella, que lo miraba con una mezcla de angustia y… ¿Miedo? ¿Su ángel le temía a él? –¿Quieres riqueza? Todo lo que pidas se te será otorgado, me encargare personalmente que seas respetada a mi lado y el que ose… El que solo intente siquiera… –el agarre no hizo más que aumentar la fuerza al verse, por primera vez invadido por la desesperación por más que sus facciones no se inmutaban, sus ojos hablaban por él.

Mei comenzó a negar con la cabeza mientras sentía la angustia subir por su garganta. No fue capaz de hablar, ni siquiera una palabra escapaba de sus labios, provocando aún más la indignación del guerrero.

– ¿Qué me ocultas? –el silencio que recibió como respuesta solo logro enfurecerlo, zarandeando a la mujer volvió a preguntar –Soy el príncipe del Oeste y te he hecho una pregunta Ángel ¡Responde, es una orden! –ya la calma que le había servido de mascara comenzaba a romperse.

Mei lo miraba sin saber qué hacer, sentía la culpa invadirla, jamás había pensado que él… Su perrito sería capaz de hacerle tal proposición. Solo cuando la invadía Morfeo se veía escuchando esas dos palabras dichas de una forma hermosamente dulce por el guerrero, pero acá no había dulzura, porque ella misma se encargó de quebrar todo y volverlo una pesadilla.

Intento hablar pero las palabras quedaban atoradas en su garganta, haciendo que solo escaparan gemidos lastimeros. El príncipe menguo su agarre, al ver los ojos de la joven brillar ante las inminentes lágrimas, sintiéndose molesto consigo mismo por ser el causante de estas, la soltó y se dio vuelta dispuesto a marcharse en completo silencio, más para su asombro una pequeña y cálida mano tomo la suya

–Solo espere… Solo espéreme en el castillo y obtendrá su respuesta –expreso la hanyou lo más firme posible

– ¿Cómo sé que cumplirás tu promesa? No sería nuevo en ti, el huir Ángel –esas palabras dichas con extrema frialdad y hasta cierto desdén, fueron una espina directo en el corazón de la kitsuni, que solo atino a apretar con más fuerza la mano del joven heredero.

–No lo hare, me vera ahí ni bien los guardias cambien de turno

Masshiro se dio vuelta para cerciorarse de la verdad de sus palabras mirándola a los ojos, y ahogando la pregunta de que cómo sabía la hanyou de los cambios de los soldados, asintió. La mano de la Miko se desprendió suevamente de él dejando a su paso una dulce caricia, como de aquel que no desea soltarse.

–Sino vienes… No te buscare más –le hizo saber

Y con esas últimas palabras el heredero se perdió entre el frondoso bosque, dejando atrás a la mujer que apretó con fuerza el collar entre sus manos en busca de consuelo.

–Oka-san, Oto-san nunca renegué de mi origen pero… –la joven miro al cielo esperando una respuesta –Pero es el hombre al que amo y tengo miedo de perderlo, porque por más hanyou que ambos seamos, yo no dejo de ser una sirvienta a su lado y él un príncipe. –y como si kami se hiciera testigo, una estrella fugaz curso el cielo llevando en ella las palabras de la Miko.

 **…**

Un sirviente de saltones ojos amarillos y pequeño cuerpo verde, entraba desesperado al castillo en busca de sus Amos. Aun atontado por esa extraño menjunje que le había dado la insolente mujer, corría lo más rápido que su pequeña estatura le permitía. Ignorando a sirvientes y soldados, gritaba "Amo bonitooo" a todo volumen.

Subiendo escaleras siguió el aroma de su Lord, hasta el sector de las habitaciones, más lo sucedido acaparaba tanto sus pensamientos que no recayó en el fuerte perfume de feromonas. Y como sentencia de muerte, abrió la puerta de la recamara de los Lores

–¡Amo bonito, esa mujer Ángel…! –su grito se detuvo abruptamente, al encontrase con los ojos rojos del Lord y a los segundos el chillido de la Lady que buscaba con rapidez algo con que cubrir su cuerpo desnudo.

Una escena de lo más provocativa se montaba en la recamara, Rin tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás mientras disfrutando de los besos y mordiscos de su esposo en su pecho, que parecía ser el lugar preferido de su inuyoukai por estos momentos, mientras ella arriba suyo movía con frenesí sus caderas, volviendo la unión aún más profunda. Pocas veces habían sido los momentos en que su marido le permitía llevar el ritmo, más antes de poder culminar en un grito extenuante de placer puro, se vio interrumpida por su antiguo niñero.

Fue cuestión de segundos antes de que Sesshomaru la diera vuelta ocultando con su gran torso a la que era su compañera, mientras está agarraba con rapidez las sábanas blancas tratando de taparse lo más posible. Mas cuando la ex protegida pudo al fin fijar sus ojos en la puerta, ya su leal amigo estaba desmayado en el piso y a su lado un gran jarrón hecho pedazos, siendo el claro culpable del estado de Jaken.

–Vístete –le dijo el demonio mientras se levantaba y tomaba sus ropas, que habían quedado esparcidas por la habitación, y se las acercaba.

Asintiendo completamente avergonzada Rin vio como con un claro gesto de molestia en todo su rostro, el Lord se vestía y una vez que quedo más presentable tomaba a su sirviente y de la ropa lo arrastraba por el pasillo cerrando la puerta a su paso, otorgándole privacidad.

 **…**

Los soldados entraban raudos al castillo, con heridas tiñendo sus pálidas pieles, se presentaron ante su Lord y con escasas palabras, informaron.

–Fue Ángel mi señor, se llevo al príncipe. –El soldado a cargo levanto su rostro mientras los demás de mantenían arrodillados en reverencia con la vista fija al piso, avergonzados de que una mujer haya podido acabar con ellos tan fácilmente. –No pudimos detenerla.

–Sesshomaru –La Lady ingresaba al estudio de su esposo, para encontrarse a este con rasgos de molestia en su rostro, mismos que para cualquiera hubiesen pasado desapercibido, pero no para ella.

–Ya fue suficiente de juegos Rin –No podía permitir por más que su mujer insistiera, que alguien osara a hacer semejantes faltas de respeto hacia su persona. Lastimar a sus soldados, llevarse a su hijo. Poco le interesaba el juego en el que su cachorro se veía involucrado, más esto no podía continuar.

–Quiero que un puñado de soldados vuelva al Norte y no regresen hasta que traigan a mi hijo

– ¡Si señor! –enseguida los guerreros se levantaron ante la orden de su Amo y se marcharon delante de la humana, que miraba todo sin tener la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando.

– ¿Qué sucedió? –pregunto acercándose

El demonio miro a su sirviente y con una seca orden, el pequeño se marchó rápidamente dejando sola a la pareja.

–Sesshomaru ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –Volvió a insistir – ¿Dónde está mi hijo ?

El rostro de la ex protegida se tiñó entre la preocupación y molestia, al no haber sido informada pero antes de que Sesshomaru pudiera hablar, una demoniza de bellos cabellos rojizos entró al estudio, con el rostro inundado de preocupación.

– ¡Mi señora! –sin siquiera molestarse en reverenciar a sus Amos, Nozomi se dirigió directamente a La Lady en busca de ayuda –Mei no aparece, la he estado buscando desde el almuerzo y no está. Ya revise todo el castillo y las cercanías y su aroma se torno viejo, no hay ningún rastro reciente.

La humana enseguida dirigió su vista a su esposo.

–¿Sesshomaru tu sabes? –una parte de ella ansiaba equivocarse, quería creer que esa idea de que la bella hanyou estaba con su hijo fuera errónea pero…

–Dijo que iría a buscar a Masshiro al Norte

El rostro de la humana perdió el color en segundos, enseguida Sesshomaru la sostuvo con firmeza mientras le preguntaba que le pasaba pero la joven humana no podía hablar… Aún estaba perdida completamente en sus pensamientos procesando el lugar a donde su pequeña había ido.

–No puede ir al Norte –repitió como un mantra varias veces más para ella misma que para los presentes.

–Rin –La mujer se dejó caer en el enorme sillón de terciopelo bordo, y fijo sus ojos preocupados en su esposo

–Mei no puede ir al Norte, Sesshomaru ¡No puede hacerlo!—le hizo saber cada vez más desesperada

–Fue su decisión –apelo el demonio aún sin entender el porque del estado de su mujer.

– ¡Eso no me interesa! –Grito – Desde que era una niña sabe que tiene prohibido siquiera acercarse a esas tierras y mucho menos a… a –La humana fijo sus ojos horrorizados en su marido – ¿Masshiro fue a ver a Takemaru?

El Lord guardo silencio por algunos segundos enfureciendo aún más a su mujer.

– ¡Sesshomaru te he hecho una pregunta!

– No pondría en peligro a mi hijo Rin.

Eso significó más que una respuesta para la Lady, que sintió como si el mundo se le caía encima. Masshiro siempre estaría cuidado, con soldados a su alrededor o sin ellos, su hijo no tendría inconveniente en esas tierras ¡Era un príncipe! pero Mei… Mei no.

Negó con rapidez al vislumbrarse una imagen delante de sus ojos. Su pequeña, esa niña que con voz lastimera le dijo que era su ángel, esa dulce hanyou que corría a sus brazos cuando en la noche tenía pesadillas… ¿Quién la cuidaría?

Con rabia miro a su esposo y con varios intentos en que su voz sonará clara y dejará ese aspecto tembloroso, hablo.

– ¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?! Se que nuestro hijo estará bien pero Mei, kami, si él llega a descubrirla –Ese sádico hombre, por más que Mei jamás contó demasiado de lo que le sucedió ese día, la mirada que ella adoptaba ante la presencia de Takemaru, hablaba por si misma. Y si eso no era suficiente; la historia de ese guerrero ¡Los ojos del demonio que suplico por la libertad de su familia! Era testigo de lo que ese vil hombre era capaz de hacerles a los hanyou.

–Rin

–No podré traerla devuelta –expreso cada vez más angustiada

–Mi señora ¿A qué se refiere? –Nozomi que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en completo silencio, abrumada por todo lo que sucedía, miro a su Ama

–Nozomi

–Mi hermanita… Mei –los hermosos ojos esmeralda de la demoniza se fijaron en su Ama, pidiendo una respuesta que tal vez lo mejor sería no escucharla.

–Mei ya fue revivida por colmillo sagrado. –dijo con pesar. Enseguida la mirada de su marido pidiendo explicaciones llegó a ella, que entre lágrimas debido al recuerdo que ansiaba borrar, dijo – Cuando la encontré estaba tan herida y por más que intente murió esa misma noche en mis brazos –Tomando las manos del demonio entre las suyas continuó – Ella no debe saberlo Sesshomaru ¡Jamás debe enterarse! Sólo la lastimaría aún más y por eso mismo no debe acercarse a ese hombre ¡Entiende Sesshomaru! Takemaru juró vengarse de lo que los padres de Mei hicieron y si le hace algo no podré traerla devuelta.

– Eso no pasará –dijo Nozomi para luego reafirmarlo con fuerza –No entiendo que fue lo que le paso a Mei antes de estar con usted mi señora pero; no dejaré que la dañen

– Nozomi

– ¡Yo conozco las tierras del Norte! Soy originaria de una pequeña aldea de allí. Puedo salir a buscarla si usted me permite –insistió la demoniza, más Sesshomaru detuvo a ambas con unas simples palabras

– No será necesario, ella ya está aquí, puedo sentir su aroma.

Tanta había sido su preocupación que no habían sido capaz de captar la sutil esencia. Como si un alivio se instalará en sus pechos ambas soltaron un largo suspiro, antes de salir corriendo del estudio, con una dirección clara.

 **…**

Mei reapareció en la cocina, sumergida en sus pensamientos se apoyó contra la mesada, que tantas exquisitas comidas había sostenido.

– ¿Es momento no? No me estoy equivocando ¿Verdad? – se preguntó delineando suavemente con los dedos, la máscara que vida le había otorgado a Ángel.

Soltando un largo suspiro, se dio por rendida, de nada servía seguir corriendo. Se lo debía a él, saber la verdad y a ella misma dejar de ocultarlo. Y no se refería a su rostro, Ángel no resultaba más que una cáscara vacía, lo que verdaderamente había escondido, tanto hínco puso para que no se viera, fue el enorme amor que sentía por ese gruñón y orgulloso hombre.

–Ahora solo queda esperar que sea la hora –se dijo para luego mirar el pequeño delantal que se mantenía apoyado, con pequeñas y algunas más grandes manchas, su compañero la recibió y colocándoselo a la cintura dijo –Ya no más juegos, perrito

 **…**

La Lady entro de forma abrupta a la cocina, logrando un susto en la joven kitsuni que se disponía a preparar la cena

– ¿Mi Lady? –dijo Mei extrañada ante la presencia de la reina en la cocina. Dejando las bandejas de plata a un lado se limpió las manos con su delantal y miro a la mujer – ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Necesita algo? –por más preguntas que esta hiciera, la humana no parecía querer responder. Solo la miraba fijamente, como si fuera la primera vez que sus ojos se encontraban

–¡Mei! –Nozomi entraba gritando su nombre, y se detenía a verla como si ante ella se mostrara un fantasma –Gracias a kami estas bien –decía contenta llevándose la mano al pecho

La kitsuni abría y cerraba sus ojos sin entender absolutamente nada ¿Qué había sucedido mientras no estuvo?

–Nozomi ¿Qué…? –Unos brazos detuvieron sus palabras al instante y un bello aroma a rosas la aturdió por segundos robándole el aire.

Asombrada bajo la vista a La Lady que la abrazaba con fuerza contra su pecho

–¿Angelito? –la sola mención del apodo de antaño de la mujer que la había salvado, escapo de sus labios

–Estas en casa–soltó aliviada mientras reforzaba el agarre en la hanyou –Mi niña esta en casa

Un nudo en el pecho se formó en la joven kitsuni, al encontrarse con esa mirada dulce color avellana, que la examinaba en busca de alguna posible herida. Aliviada Rin al no encontrar astro alguno de dolor en la hanyou, corrió de forma delicada algunos mechones que obstruían el rostro de la miko, mientras sonreía intentando que el alivio no se volvieran lágrimas.

–No vuelvas a hacerlo… –la regaño trayendo a los ojos de la hanyou, el recuerdo exacto de su madre

–Rin-sama

– ¡No vuelvas a siquiera pisar esas tierras sino es conmigo a tu lado ¿Entendiste?!

Comprendiendo el motivo, antes oculto, del porque su reina se portaba asi, asintió repetidas veces mientras volvía a abrazarla, en un intento de deshacer esa sensación que ella más que nadie conocía… El no saber si un ser querido iba a volver sano y salvo a su hogar.

–¡No estás sola, niña imprudente! –le hizo saber tratando de sonar firme, mas no pudo evitar que unas pocas lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos –¿Sabes cómo me asuste cuando me dijeron donde habías ido? –le hizo saber con voz temblorosa, aumentando el sentimiento de culpa en la cocinera que buscaba las palabras para calmarla.

Fue imprudente de su parte caminar por esas tierras sabiendo lo que significaba, por eso mismo insistió en que su ángel no se enterara. Conocía la postura que La Lady tomaba hacia lo sucedido en infancia, y por más que hubo cosas que solo se guardó para ella, cada vez que miraba esos ojos avellanas no podía evitar pensar que la mujer que la crio lo sabía. Sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza y no solo eso sino que se comportaba a su lado tan fiera y protectora como lo fue su madre en mi vida.

–Angelito –fijando sus ojos en la humana, le regalo una suave sonrisa. La misma a la que la ex protegida había sido testigo, cuando su pequeña siendo una niña, había pisado las tierras del Oeste por primera vez –Lo siento, no volveré a preocuparla, lo prometo –y haciendo aparecer una rosa blanca entre sus dedos, se la otorgó a su protectora.

La Lady tomo la rosa y secándose las lágrimas respondió –Ya pasó pequeña, lo único que importa es que estas aquí –y acariciando los largos cabellos violetas con cariño, respiro aliviada.

 **…**

No fue necesario realmente buscar mucho tiempo, solo fue cuestión de unos pocos minutos para que la patrulla de soldados a cargo del Lord del Oeste dieran con el príncipe, que cruzaba los limites hacia su reino nuevamente. Este sin siquiera tomarse unos segundos en recaer en la presencia de los hombres de su padre, continuo su camino con un objetivo claro… Llegar al castillo y con eso ver a aquella intrépida mujer.

– ¡Andando soldados! –Se apresuró a decir Jaken al ver que el guerrero los dejaba atrás.

Por minutos no reino más que el silencio en el grupo, era clara la tensión en el rostro de Masshiro, así que por precaución todos acataron una orden, que por más que no fue dicha, si era explicita… No molestar al príncipe sino querían terminar muertos.

 _"…–_ _¿Cómo sé que cumplirás tu promesa? No sería nuevo en ti, el huir Ángel_

 _–_ _No lo hare, me vera ahí ni bien los guardias cambien de turno…"_

Aquellos últimos instantes con la bella kitsuni a su lado, se repetían como un martirio en su cabeza. No debió irse, no debió dejarla en aquellas tierras sabiendo la historia de ella ¿Y si algo le pasaba? Pero había pesado más su orgullo de hombre herido, que su razón. Dejando salir un imperceptible gruñido, se detuvo, fue tan abrupto que el pobre sirviente se golpeó con su pierna tropezándose.

– ¿Príncipe?

Masshiro miraba hacia atrás, fijando sus hermosos ojos dorados hacia la lejanía ya recorrida, medito, más enseguida sin decir ni una palabras a sus hombres, volvió a retomar su camino como si nada.

 _"_ _Ella vendrá, lo sé"_

 **…**

– ¡¿QUÉ ÉL HIZO QUE?!

–Shhh Nozomi –enseguida la avergonzada Miko, cubrió con su mano la boca de la demoniza, que la miraba como si estuviera loca. Hacia solo unos momentos la Lady se había marchado y con eso las reprimendas de su bella hermana mayor siguieron, por supuesto que no negó nada de lo que ella decía, al fin de cuentas tenía razón, así que con la cabeza gacha espero hasta que pudiera hablar.

Cuando eso sucedió, obviando algunas partes que no creía que era el momento de contar, como lo sucedido con sus padres, le explico con detalles y señas sus aventuras en el reino del Norte, desde cómo había tomado el lugar de Jaken, hasta el momento en que peleo con los soldados del Lord Sesshomaru y secuestro a Masshiro.

–No lo puedo creer –susurro estupefacta la demoniza, una vez que su boca fue liberada –Primero me dices que lo secuestraste y que vos…¡¿Vos, derrotaste a los hombre del Lord en una batalla de cuerpo a cuerpo?! –soltando un suspiro se llevó la mano a la cabeza para luego dejar escapar una risita–Vaya presa te robaste eh ¿Qué cosas abran pasado por tu cabeza cuando estuvieron a solas, pequeña Mei? –ínsito con un brillo pervertido en sus ojos mientras la codeaba

–¡Nozomi! –su rostro claramente había perdido el tono blanco habitual, para dar paso a un enorme sonrojo, que se había ido esparciendo cada vez más con el paso de los comentarios sugerentes de su amiga.

–No me lo niegues –la acuso con el dedo –Ya no sos una niña y el tampoco… Todo un hombre desarrollado y aquí entre nos –acercándose le susurró al oído con voz picara –Viste lo que dicen de los fríos, en la cama arden en llamas.

La estruendosa risa de la demoniza inundo la cocina, mientras la pobre cocinera se cubría el rostro con las manos, al sin poder evitarlo, ser invadida por imágenes no muy "correctas" del joven heredero.

Ya no sabía cuántas fueron las veces en que el destino la puso en situaciones subidas de tono con su perrito, dormir en sus brazos había sido lo de menos aunque no por eso menos encantador, sentir aquella calidez y ese aroma envolverla disipaba cualquier pesadilla posible, pero también fue agraciada al sentir esos excitantes besos en su cuello, aquellos colmillos deslizarse por su piel, en una innata y adictiva mezcla de pasión con ternura en cada toque.

Sin preverlo soltó un suspiro mientras sentía un extraño cosquilleo invadirla, realmente no era bueno para su salud recordar a ese hombre y peor aún ese cuerpo tallado por los mismos dioses que acaricio y beso una vez cuando sin quererlo lo descubrió bañándose.

– ¿Y? –pregunto ansiosa la demoniza sacando a Mei de sus pensamientos

– ¿Y qué? –pregunto confundida, provocando que su amiga frunciera el ceño

–No te hagas la idiota –Regaño – ¡¿Cómo se sintió el beso?! –dejo salir entusiasta, para luego ver la expresión que adoptaba su amiga –Veo que no te desagrado para nada…–expreso entre risitas – Solo hay que verte la cara ¡Estas que te derrites por él!

Mei tomo una gran bocanada de aire y soltándola en un gran suspiro, se llevó las manos al pecho y con una bella sonrisa adornando sus labios dijo –Fue maravilloso –sus ojos azules brillaron ante el inminente recuerdo de esos suaves pero apasionados labios adueñarse de su boca. El sabor sublime de su saliva, su intrépida lengua que insistia en callar sus suspiros, los "feroces" colmillos que apretaban sus labios con ahínco –Tan excitante, tan dulce ¡Ahh Nozomi, me olvide del mundo entero! Estoy segura que sino me estuviera sosteniendo me habría caído a sus pies de la impresión. Fue tan de repente que ni supe como paso, pero antes de preverlo lo tenía ahí… Mi perrito me pedía que fuera su reina

Nozomi chillo emocionada, mientras hacia un improvisado baile por la cocina

– ¡Yo sabía que eso pasaría! Estaba segura –reiteraba con firmeza para luego tomar las manos de su amiga entre las suyas –Te dije que eres mucho más que unas de esas princesuchas de telas caras

La alegría de la hanyou fue menguando ante esas palabras y sin quererlo enfrente de los ojos de la demoniza, esa sonrisa llena de amor y emoción se desvanecio dejando paso a una expresión decaída

– ¿Mei?... ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto

–Le dije que no –susurro –Le dije que no, Nozomi –sus ojos azules brillaron con tristeza –Y ahora me odia ¡Me odia de verdad! –se quejó mientras abrazaba con fuerza a la mucama que trataba de entender lo que sucedía

–Shh tranquila, es imposible que alguien te odie Mei, calma –dijo con voz suave tratando de consolar a su amiga – ¿Por qué le dijiste que no? ¿Acaso no lo amas? –enseguida la kitsuni negó con la cabeza y dijo con voz quebrada

–Claro que lo amo, con toda mi alma

–¿Entonces?

–No puedo Nozomi, es un príncipe y yo solo –antes de que la Miko terminara sus palabras Nozomi la detuvo en seco molesta

–No quiero escucharte decir eso otra vez –aclaro con firmeza fijando sus ojos verdes en la cocinera –No pongas excusas, antes que un príncipe es un hombre y tu.. Tu sos la mujer que él eligió ¿Desconfías de él acaso?

–¡Claro que no! Es solo que…

–Esta bien tener miedo, pero Mei sino te arriesgas te arrepentirás toda la vida –la demoniza revolvió el cabello de su amiga y le dijo con vos suave –Confía en él… Confía en vos misma y mas importante aun hazle caso a lo que verdaderamente sientes.

–Nozomi

–Es mejor haber amado y perdido que jamás haber amado. –con suavidad acaricio la mejilla de la hanyou que hacia tantos milenios había adoptado como su hermanita –Ahora ve y solo déjalo salir.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Mei que asintió emocionada, abrazando con fuerza una vez más a la demoniza, se marchó rápidamente de la cocina, con un claro objetivo… No huir más

 **…**

El gran momento había llegado, los guardias cambiaban de puesto y con eso su momento en las sombras terminaba. Ya no había mascara que la pudiera ocultar, ya no había Angel en que resguardarse. Vio como Masshiro se mantenía firme en el salón principal… Esperándola, ajeno completamente a su presencia. Mei como tantas veces, lo miraba desde la seguridad, de uno de los tantos balcones que adornaban el lugar.

Podia ver claramente como los guardias que se mantenían en las puertas, eran sublevados por otros y con eso sus nervios aumentaron ¡Pero no podía dar marcha atrás!

–Todo saldrá bien –se dijo segura y cubriéndose en una humilde capa café, todo comenzó

 **…**

Masshiro veía los soldados ir y venir, atento esperaba ansioso aunque en su rostro no se mostrara, la aparición de la intrépida mujer. Mirando a su madre, vio como esta se mantenía al lado de su padre con una innata tranquilidad. Fueron solo unas pocas palabras las que cruzo con ella, aunque las ansias de saber que mas tenia su madre para aportar sobre la historia de su angel eran enormes, pero preferia enfocarse en esto. Una vez que la tuviera a ella, podría sacar todas sus preguntas de una, de forma pasiva o a la fuerza.

Sin proponérselo una escueta sonrisa de lado se asomó en su rostro, ohh si, podría divertirse sacándole las respuestas que ansiaba a su mujer, mucho más ahora que había podido sentir con total claridad el sabor que guardaban esos pequeños y suaves labios. Mas la escena que nublaba sus ojos paso a segundo plano, cuando capto a los hombres de su padre asentir ante una orden no explicita pero si clara… Ya el cambio se había efectuado sin inconvenientes.

Colocándose firme en el centro del salón la llamo

–Angel –mas ninguna respuesta recibió

Nuevamente volvió a intentarlo pero el resultado no cambio, dejando escapar un leve gruñido comenzó a pensar lo iluso que habia sido por confiar nuevamente en sus palabras. Molesto volvió a llamar pero esta vez con aquel nombre de suaves silabas, ese nombre tan hermoso que en su significado guardaba la palabra esperanza –¡Mei, aparece!

Exigente, autoritario y aun así resulto divertido para la invisible espectadora que sonreía abiertamente

–Perrito –su voz inundo el salón, mas ante nadie esta se dignó a aparecer – Creo tener un nombre demasiado bonito para que lo diga tan enojado –expreso divertida deslumbrándolo desde las alturas, con las emociones que llenaban los rasgos del guerrero.

– ¿Dónde estás? Muéstrate –exigió el heredero, que insistía en encontrarla con la mirada. pero solo una suave risa obtuvo como recompensa... Un melodioso sonido que lo embargaba con una calidez y frustración al mismo tiempo.

–Estoy donde siempre estuve –comento apoyándose contra la columna tonos crema –Solo que usted jamás volteo a verme –le hablo con sinceridad por primera vez

–No quiero más juegos Ángel –reprocho con frialdad el heredo. El sonido de sus pasos era acompañado solamente por su acompasada respiración, que a pesar del bullicio que reinaba en su interior, se mantenía calma, aguardando solo un mínimo indicio que la llevara con ella.

Los presentes comenzaron a ser cada vez más en el lugar, intrigados por lo que sucedía, tanto soldados como sirvientes detenían sus tareas para ver lo que la mujer más buscada del Oeste había preparado. Y eso mismo era una de las cosas Mei temía, la mirada del otro, ¿Qué sentiría el príncipe si ella le decía la verdad enfrente de todos? Realmente no servía alarmarse armando hipótesis de algo que no había sucedido aun, además Nozomi lo dijo…

 _Es mejor haber amado y perdido que jamás haber amado_

E internamente rezaba para que su amiga tuviera razón, se estaba arriesgando, era todo o nada. Tomando una bocanada de aire volvió a hablar.

–Yo también me canse de juegos, pero aquí estoy. Ahora puede decir que no huyo de todo –le dijo con cierta molestia en su voz, esas palabras realmente no le habían gustado.

–Mei –por primera vez, en este insólito encuentro, la Lady hablo captando la atención de la hanyou –Pequeña, por favor ven a mi lado, no hiciste nada malo para que tengas que andar ocultándote.

Mei sonrio genuinamente ante sus palabras y con un cambio notorio en su voz le dijo

–Angelito, lamento todo esto, sé que mis disculpas no serán aceptadas porque su bondad es tan grande que no hacen falta, pero no dejare de decirlas –expreso con ternura –Usted significo la esperanza en mi vida, después de ver como mis padres eran asesinados por mi culpa, pensé que ya nada valdría, que mi existencia en este mundo no era más que obsoleta… Un error

–Sabes que eso no es cierto –le reprocho La lady que al igual que su hijo buscaba rastro de la mujer.

–¿Vio príncipe? Esa mujer se hace merecedora de que la llame así, no existe maldad en su corazón. Solo compasión ante una niña que ansiaba llegar al Oeste para cumplir el deseo de sus padres… Ser libre –la mujer dejo que una pequeña llama se apoyara en su mano y con suavidad la soplo dejando el recuerdo de antaño ante todos.

 _Una pequeña niña vagaba por las aldeas, con el kimono sucio y roto en las mangas, la pequeña Mei suplicaba por algo de comida, más las personas pasaban por su lado ignorándola ¡Despreciándola! Por ser algo que ni ella misma había elegido, solo fue así._

 _Entre la caminata, sintiendo sus pequeños pies agotados y hasta lastimados por las piedras, escucho unos gritos. Alarmada, vio como una mujer muy parecida a su madre era golpeada de forma feroz por un soldado, que se notaba a simple vista que la bebida había sacado lo peor de él. Entre palabras incoherentes exigía a la joven "una noche divertida", exclamando que ella solo significaba un simple pedazo de carne en donde él podría demostrar su hombría._

 _Mei muerta de miedo, lloraba en silencio, ya que ante sus inocentes ojos otra era la mujer lastimada. Una a la que no pudo salvar._

 _"_ _Papi no vendrá" se dijo a sí misma, más el reflejo de su madre en aquella campesina pudo más que su miedo y antes de preverlo, grito y se tiro con todas sus fuerzas encima del hombres mientras exigía que dejara en paz a la humana._

 _–_ _Eztuphida niña –con palabras tambaleantes ante el alcohol en su sangre, el hombre tomo a la pequeña hanyou de su kimono y la tiro hacia el otro extremo de la habitación. Mei con rapidez trato de reponerse, decidida a ayudar a esa joven, trato de invocar su "fuego mágico" más las llamas no aparecían ante su innata inexperiencia. Por mas alcohol que tuviera el soldado, la diferencia de tamaños ya le daba una clara ventaja en la batalla. Con sus ojos siendo impregnados de miedo ante la cercanía del hombre, hizo lo primero que paso por su cabeza… Huir._

 _Corrió ¡Corrió por su vida! Suplicando por una ayuda que no llegaría. Pero su huida se vio abruptamente detenida, el soldado cansado de todo esto y enfurecido al ver su noche arruinada, pego un salto y se colocó enfrente de la hanyou, que respiraba con voz agitada._

 _–_ _Despreciable hibrida hasta aca llegaste –y con esas palabras el primer golpe vino, un doloroso impacto en su palida mejilla y el sabor de su propia sangre le continuo. Pero eso recién empezaba, Mei incapaz de poner resistencia alguna solo cerro pequeños ojitos azules y suplico internamente para que el dolor pasara rápido y asi poder ver a sus padres nuevamente._

 _Su rostro se iba deformando cada vez más con cada golpe recibido, ya ni siquiera era capaz de ver claramente a su agresor, solo era consciente del inmenso ardor que se desprendía de su cabeza y la viscosidad de la sangre hacer mecha en su cuerpo._

 _Tirada en el piso como si no valiera nada, termino la pequeña guerrera que aun inexperta en la lucha, su valor fue más grande que su miedo._

–Fue en ese instante que los vi, su aparición calmo todo el dolor que me agobiaba –la dulce voz de la mujer, corto el recuerdo y con eso llamo nuevamente la atención de los presentes a ella –Vi a mis padres, estaban ahí… Solo unos pasos y al fin estaría a su lado. Ya no habría noches frías, ya no tendría que pasar días enteros con hambre o tener que robar, ya finalmente el dolor se desvanecería–expreso casi con añoranza –Mas me dijeron que aún no era momento… Que debía cumplir mi promesa y conocer al Lord del oeste

–Mi pequeña –La lady se mantenía angustiada en el lugar, al ser testigo por primera vez de lo que realmente habia sucedido la noche de su encuentro.

–No se angustie mi señora –le hizo saber Mei con dulzura –Ellos tenían razón, había un hermoso ángel que me esperaba para curar mis heridas, consolarme cuando tenía pesadillas

El fuego azulado que mostraba los recuerdos comenzó a deslumbrar otras cosas en sus llamas, ante el calmo tono de su creadora.

 _–_ _¿Eres un angelito? –pregunto con voz suave la pequeña niña, mientras veía a la humana curar cada uno de sus heridas con eterna paciencia y delicadeza. La suave risa de Lady no se hizo esperar, sintiendo sus mejillas ruborizadas la niña bajo la cabeza avergonzada._

 _–_ _Dudo mucho serlo pequeña Mei –le dijo Rin pero enseguida la niña se opuso con firmeza y mirándola a los ojos se lo hizo saber._

 _–_ _¡Eso no es cierto! Usted es un ángel –le dijo segura, para luego tomar con una de sus manos la rosa blanca que le había dado –Es como la del cuento… ¿Vino porque Oto-san le aviso? –aquella pregunta rompió el corazón de la ex protegida que miraba con pesar como los ojos de la niña se apagaban en cuestión de segundos. Tomando fuerzas le sonrio para luego acunarla en sus brazos_

 _–_ _Vine porque todos necesitan de alguien a quien cuidar y que los cuiden –y tomando la rosa de entre sus manos, le sonrió y se la coloco entre su cabello, de la misma forma que habia hecho el guerrero de bellos ojos azules ante ella –Ya no volverás estar sola pequeña Mei…Lo prometo_

 _La niña con lágrimas en los ojos pero una enorme sonrisa en sus labios asintió efusivamente, mientras se acurrucaba contra la humana, que había hecho más que salvarle la vida, le había dado esperanza de que su existencia no era un error._

–Llegar al Oeste fue sencillo estando ella a mi lado, nos tomó solo unos pocos días. Jamás me voy a olvidar ese momento, y créame príncipe cuando le digo, desde pequeña no tuve buena relación con los soldados. –expreso casi divertida

Las llamas volvieron a brillar con más intensidad y ante todos, el rostro enojado de una niña se diviso

 _–_ _¡Quiero ver a mi angelito! ¡¿Dónde tienen a mi ángel?! –gritaba Mei a todo pulmón mientras dos soldados la sostenían de cada uno de sus brazos elevándola, esta se movía inquieta en un intento de soltarse. Habían llegado al Oeste y con eso la emoción lleno su rostro, mas ni bien se dio cuenta, su humana la dejo enfrente del inmenso castillo con palabras que no llego a entender y desaparecio de su vista. Claramente Mei comenzó a buscarla, o eso hacia hasta que esos hombres de armadura y rostros serios la agarraron._

 _Con gritos entro al lugar, más claramente la atención de la niña no estaba hacia como dejaban atrás los jardines llenos de flores y entraban a un inmenso salón de alfombra roja y enormes columnas, mejor dicho todo eso no interesaba, ella solo gritaba desesperada la ausencia de su humana, temiendo de que le hubiese pasado algo malo._

 _–_ _Ya verán cuando encuentre al Lord Tetomaru les diré que me robaron a mi Ángel –amenazo convencida la niña, logrando una queja del pequeño demonio verde que ingresaba recién al salón –¡Ranita! –grito la niña enseguida al reconocer al sirviente de la mujer._

 _–_ _Mocosa insolente como te atreves a decir mal el nombre de mi amo bonito además ¡No soy una rana, soy un guerrero fuerte y fiel sirviente del…! –todo el discurso del pequeño demonio se vio interrumpido por la imponente voz del dueño de estas tierras_

 _–_ _Jaken, cállate_

 _–_ _Amo bonito ha regresado de su viaje –expreso feliz, mas la atención del demonio no estaba en las ya conocidas alabanzas de por más conocidas, sino en la pequeña niña que lo miraba con los ojos abiertos en su máxima expresión… ¿Ese era el Lord? ¿El perrito bueno de su cuento?_

 _–_ _Mi Lord, hemos encontrado a esta niña ingresar al castillo, sin permiso alguno –informaron secamente los soldados_

 _¡Si era él! Tratando de traer a la memoria lo que sus padres le dijeron que hacer ante esta situación, la pequeña mordió con gran fuerza los brazos de unos de sus captores y cuando este la soltó, invocando un alarido, la pequeña Mei se apresuró en arrodillarse de forma torpe y decir lo que sus padres le habían encomendado._

 _–_ _¡Larga vida al Lord Tetomaru! –una ceja se levantó en el inexpresivo rostro de Sesshomaru, al no esperarse semejante escena podría decirse que en vez de enojarse, casi le había dado gracia lo que estaba sucediendo, igualmente no lo mostro y solo se mantuvo quieto enfrente de la infante y su discurso de lealtad hacia él._

 _Mei al no recibir respuesta, levanto la mirada y por un momento sus ojos se fijaron con esos orbes totalmente fríos de un bello color dorado, temerosa ante la intimidante mirada inflo su pecho y volvió a decir esta vez mas fuerte –¡Larga vida al Lord Tetomaru! –su voz infantil resonó en el palacio, Jaken se disponía a pegarle con el baston a la infante ante la total falta de respeto para con su amo, pero esta continuo hablando –Lord, estos hombres me robaron a mi ángel –le hizo saber mientras señalaba molesta a los soldados, que claramente se contenían ante su la presencia del demonio para no sacarla de rastras de ahí –¿Usted la ha visto?_

 _Sesshomaru le tomo unos segundos pero finalmente decidió seguirle la conversación a la pequeña, asi que con voz fría, le pregunto –¿Cómo es?_

 _¿Cómo era su ángel? La pequeña trato de encontrar las mejores palabras para describirlas y cuando las encontró no tuvo inconveniente en decirlas con total seguridad –Es la mujer más bella de los cuatro reinos, huele a rosas y… y ayudo a Mei_

 _La mano del demonio verde fue a parar a su frente ante las palabras de la joven –Mocosa eres un desastre –la pequeña fruncio el ceño avergonzada y sin dudarlo le contesto_

 _–_ _¡Rana fea, no te burles! Ayúdame a decirle como es mi angelito_

 _–_ _Tonta, Rin no es un Ángel ella…_

 _–_ _Pequeña –ante esa suave y dulce voz, enseguida la traviesa hanyou se levantó y miro a la humana que se mostraba ante ella. Ya con otras ropas, su Ángel se aparecía con bellas y lujosas telas de seda y su espeso y hermoso cabello negro yacía recogido con un prendedor en forma de luna_

 _–_ _¡Angelito! –emocionada corre hacia la mujer y salta a sus brazos, siendo recibida con asombro pero cariño al mismo tiempo, por su protectora._

 _La Lady acaricio con suavidad los cabellos de su pequeña, no le había quedado opción que irse unos minutos, debía prepararse para la llegada de su esposo además de cómo explicar de forma creíble su ausencia. Por eso mismo le había insistido a la niña que la esperara en un lugar, para así poder tener tiempo de preparar todo antes de presentarla ante su compañero. Pero al parecer la su pequeña hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y por la cara agria de los soldados no le fue complicado ver que la dulce kitsuni no se había portado muy bien_

 _–_ _Angelito no venias y me asustaste –le hizo saber la hanyou mientras se paraba y se encargaba de revisar a su humana en buscas de posibles heridas –Que bueno que no está lastimada –dijo contenta para luego voltearse de forma amenazante, a los soldados –¡Y ustedes si se les ocurre lastimar a mi angelito le dire al Lord tetomaru que los mate! –porque claramente ella no podría sola, pero si les daría una patada bien fuerte como golpe final ¡Eso si!_

 _Rin trato de aguantar la risa, ante tal escena, asi que cubriendo con sus manos sus labios, dejo que su pequeña continuara._

 _Una vez que termino la pequeña Mei se dio vuelta y le insistió a la humana que se agachara para así poder decirle al oído la duda que tenía desde que miro al Lord, convencida de que su protectora podría respondérselo sin problemas ya que decía conocer muy bien al guerrero de su cuento._

 _–_ _Angelito ¿Esta segura que no nos equivocamos de Lord? Este parece algo amargado y no muy amable, ¡Da miedo! –la carcajada de la humana no aguanto más, y estallo entre las paredes del inmenso castillo mientras miraba a su marido que soltaba un pequeño bufido, una señal clara que había escuchado todo a la perfección._

 _En un intento de calmarse, Rin tomo una gran bocanada de aire y aun con pequeñas risas le hizo saber –Estoy segura pequeña, y créeme tiene su encanto. Te lo puedo asegurar, después de todo soy su esposa_

 _–_ _¡¿QUÉ USTED QUE?!_

 _Y entre risas, bufidos y golpes a Jaken, la pequeña Mei se presentó en el castillo_

La lady sonrió ante el dulce recuerdo, esa seria la primera de las tantas travesuras en las que Mei seria protagonista. Mirando a su marido le regalo la más bella sonrisa, como un agradecimiento a la decisión que él ese mismo día le había dado

 _"…_ _Si ese tu deseo, la hanyou se quedara en el castillo…"_

–Madre

–Ahora ya lo sabes, Masshiro –le hizo saber con calma la humana a su hijo mientras este trataba de procesar todo lo que se revelaba ante él.

Todo resultaba muy confuso y claro al mismo tiempo para el heredero al trono, primero la furia que lo embargo ni bien presencio el momento exacto en donde su amada era golpeada tan vilmente. Ojala hubiese estado ahí ¡Ojala hubiese podido hacer algo! Pero ya no podía cambiar el pasado, lo que si estaba seguro es que de ahora en adelante ¡Jamás! Una lesión se vería en el cuerpo de Mei, el mismo se encargaría de cumplir esa promesa, sea cual fuera la decisión de la joven sobre ser su compañera… La cuidaría hasta su último suspiro, era más fuerte que él, sentía que debía hacerlo.

Una dulce risa se escuchó y luego Mei se dispuso a hablar –Claramente me rectifico de mis palabras, mi señora tiene razón al decir que la frialdad… Tiene su encanto –y fijando sus ojos azules en el futuro heredo, sonrió con cariño. Soltando un suspiro continuo –Ahora ya lo sabe príncipe, me busco demasiado lejos cuando en realidad solamente debía mirar el territorio del que sería Lord. Mi Ángel no me dejo marchar y como muestra de mi eterna gratitud confié en sus palabras y me quede

– ¿En el pueblo? ¿En qué parte? –comenzó a preguntar el hanyou cada vez más ansioso.

Mei sonrió y sabiendo lo que venía se armó de fuerzas en un intento de darse valor.

–Sabe príncipe… hay algo que no se lo conté a nadie. Ni siquiera mi Ángel lo sabe, creí que sería inapropiado decírselo

– ¿A qué te refieres?

–Al motivo del porque aparecí esa noche –el gran salón quedo en silencio para segundos después ser llenado por la voz de la ojiazul –Tiene razón al decir que recibí una recompensa, pero se equivocó en creer que a mí me interesaría algo tan común como el oro…

–Mei

–Aparecí para ver al hombre que me robo el corazón –revelo al fin sintiendo como un enorme peso se desprendía de su espalda.

Solo unos segundos fue lo que necesito Masshiro para procesar las palabras recién dichas, sin poder evitarlo con la molestia en su voz exigió saber quién era ese hombre ¿Acaso lo había rechazado, porque el corazón de su ángel le pertenecía a otro hombre?

La kitsuni sonrió ante el enojo del príncipe, casi imperceptible pero si notable para ella, en su perrito. Con calma empezó a dejar salir lo que por tanto tiempo había guardado en su pecho.

–Un hombre maravilloso –le revelo, para luego hacer aparecer entre sus manos una rosa violeta y pasar sus dedos por los suaves pétalos mientras continuaba –Por él entrenaba confiada de que por más fuerte que se hiciera, yo debía estar a su lado para cuidarlo, pasaba horas y horas en los bosques cercanos probando nuevos trucos, posiciones. –soltando una pequeña risa, dejo salir un suspiro –Que decirle príncipe, ahora que lo pienso sé que fue muy iluso de mi parte, pero era solo una niña cuando lo vi por primera vez… Solo deseaba estar a su lado y que me viera, que me mirara a los ojos como lo hacia con esas mujeres poseedoras de grandes riquezas. Por eso usted no me vio antes en las celebraciones, no iba a las fiestas del reino, no me apetecía ver al hombre que amaba irse con demonizas puras y saber lo que les haría durante toda la noche, cuando las puertas de su habitación se cerraban. –expreso con una clara mezcla de tristeza y molestia en su voz –Pero los sentimientos no entienden los argumentos de la razón, trate miles de veces voltear hacia otro lado, pero inevitablemente mis ojos siempre volvían a él. Cada vez que se enfermaba armaba menjunjes naturales y buscaba la forma de que le llegaran y cuando tenía que ir a una batalla –por unos segundo su voz se ensombreció ante el recuerdo de su perrito todo lastimado, ya sea por entrenamientos con padre como por sus primeras batallas –Rezaba a kami para que volviera sano y salvo a mi lado.

Por varios minutos nadie hablo, era claro la tensión que invadía el lugar, todos se mantenían expectantes a cualquier acción que hicieran los protagonistas de esta historia. Mas lo que nadie pudo anticipar fue lo que sucedió a continuación, Nozomi se apartó de la multitud de sirvientes y dejándose ver ante el príncipe hablo

–Ya es momento, Mei

Y antes las palabras de su mejor amiga, la joven cocinera sonrió y haciendo tronar sus dedos una suave melodía comenzó a sonar

–¡Para ti es esta y las otras miles canciones que guardo! Para que un día te voltees y veas que no estás tan solo como piensas. Que existe una mujer que te ama con locura, que se mantuvo a tu lado aun cuando no lo notabas –dijo en voz alta, para luego apretar contra su pecho la delicada flor –Para ti…

Y con eso las luces se volvieron tenues, trayendo a la memoria una mágica noche que se mantenía en el recuerdo, donde en el apogeo de una celebración una mujer desconocida expreso su amor en una canción.

 _¿Sabes lo que se siente estar en la oscuridad?_

 _Siendo parte de un mundo perfecto en donde tú no significas más que la imperfección._

 _Caminando sin rumbo fijo,_

 _Escuchando reglas que debes seguir que antes ni existían._

 _Pero en cada tormento llega un momento que termina_

 _y en mis sueños te vi._

 _Fue una noche de luna en que entre tanta nieve él apareció,_

 _un alma que al igual que yo entendía el dolor_

 _y en un abrazo sin fin le hice una promesa eterna._

 _Desde el día de hoy te protegeré…_

Con movimientos suaves Mei dejo posar en sus manos un recuerdo de lo más preciado e íntimo, aquel al que solo ella tenía conciencia y soplándolo con delicadeza, este se deslumbro antes todos, mientras su voz la acompañaba.

"…Mei no quiere que te lastimes

La suave y dulce voz de la niña lleno las llamas, mientras esta con inocencia besaba la herida, de un pequeño niño de largos cabellos plateados que la miraba incrédulo. Mei con alegría al ver la sangre desaparecer del pequeño rasguño, abrazo con fuerza al infante.

Desde ahora serás mi perrito, yo te cuidare para que no te lastimes nunca más ¡Lo prometo!

Y entre un paisaje que cubría todo a su alrededor con una bella capa de blanco, la kitsuni hizo más que una mera promesa… Entrego su corazón…"

Masshiro miraba impactado todo lo que ante sus ojos se mostraba, su ángel le hacia una promesa, que el mismo tiempo se encargaría de borrar de su memoria. Sin saber que decir, ni mucho menos como actuar, se quedó inmóvil hechizándose ante esa voz celestial que cada vez parecía oírse con más cercanía.

Los recuerdo iban pasando, y la joven crecía en gracia y belleza, mas no dejaba de lado la promesa de antaño. Se la podía ver entre los árboles usando el follaje de los mismos como disfraz y quedarse a observarlo con una suave sonrisa mientras entrenaba.

 _El tiempo pasó, las heridas del alma comenzaron a cicatrizar_

 _más me entere que había lugares donde no podía ir_

 _y que no era culpa de la sangre en mis venas sino del título que marcaba mi nombre_

 _Pero había una verdad y es que en las noches oscuras entre mis sueños el aparecía y me salvaba._

Mas hubo un recuerdo, que la portadora quiso mostrar y el mismo lamento lo que sucedió.

"…La joven kitsuni no aparentaba más de 15 años, según la edad humana, la cocinera se vio obligada a reemplazar a su amiga en unas tareas debido al estado de salud de esta. Con una sonrisa en su rostro y tarareando una canción, subía las escaleras con sábanas blancas en sus manos. Caminando se abria paso en un largo pasillo. Mirando las puertas, trato de identificar cual era la que su amiga le había dicho

"La tercera puerta a la derecha" recordó y contando la encontró. Más deseo con todas sus fuerzas haber errado pero no… era la de su perrito. Entre los nervios, ni se molestó en tocar la puerta, después de todo tenía entendido que el príncipe no estaba. Más enorme fue su sorpresa lo que la esperaba adentro. Solo abriendo unos pocos centímetros fue testigo de una escena que le rompió el corazón en segundos… Su príncipe yacía encima de una mujer, mientras esta gemía de forma escandalosa rogando por mas. Enseguida sus manos temblaron y las sabanas cayeron al piso, sin poder aguantar estar ni un solo segundo mas ahí, se fue corriendo antes de que siquiera notaran su presencia

Refugiándose en la cocina llego hecha un mar de lágrimas, que ni Nozomi abrazándola pudo calmar…"

–Mei… –se había portado como un idiota, ver el rostro de la dulce mujer hecho lágrimas y como está ni siquiera podía hablar, todo por su culpa, por su ineptitud de no haber podido ver el encanto que guardaba su Ángel en su interior. Pero eso ya no sucedería, si ella lo perdonaba él estaba dispuesto a devolverle con creces toda la espera que ella debió soportar, no le interesaba cuanto tiempo tomaría para que Mei lo acepte, ahora que sabía que él era el hombre que ella decía amar, no se daría por vencido.

La dulce canción continuo y con eso la dueña de los recuerdos se dejó ver, ya no había mascara en su rostro, solo su cara que se mantenía de forma magistral acompañando lo que su voz dejaba salir. Con una rosa en su mano y una capa cubriendo su vestimenta, Masshiro corroboro lo que ya estaba de más sabido… Jamás había visto a una mujer tan increíble como su Ángel. Hipnotizado comenzó a caminar, anhelando cerrar de una vez por todas la maldita distancia que por tantos años, los separo

 _Una noche mágica las luces se encienden, enamorada solo camino queriendo que por un instante me mire a los ojos._

 _Ilusa me abro paso entre telas lujosas, y para él canto, dueño de cada canción que compuse cuando solo era espectadora de su espalda._

 _Es momento de hacerlo pero él no debe verme,_

 _¿Cómo oculto del mundo este amor prohibido que por él siento?_

Lo veía a él acercarse, con ese porte tan elegante, con ese rostro inmutable, pero sus ojos ¡Oh sus ojos brillaban! Parecían arder como el sol. Sabiendo que el final ya llegaba, tomando fuerzas canto la ultima oración, esa que develaría su ultimo secreto

 _P_ _ero esto no resulto ser más que la historia de una sirvienta enamorada de un príncipe_

Y con esas últimas palabras, la capa cayo dejando a la vista de todos el delantal blanco con una luna, amarrado con firmeza en su cintura _._

La música termino y con eso la voz del heredero al trono se escuchó claramente.

–Eres una sirvienta…

 **Continuara…**

 **Hola tanto tiempo! Lo sé realmente no tengo perdón por hacerlos esperar por tanto meses, realmente lo siento, la realidad es que comencé mi carrera universitaria y todo lo que conlleva esta. Asi que la escritora en mi quedo olvidada por unos meses. No tenía tiempo, ni tampoco venían ideas, era realmente frustrante. Hace solo unos días tuve la dicha de encontrarme en la Universidad con mi profesor de "Taller literario", el venía a acompañar a los chicos de mi antigua escuela. Después de saludarlo le dije tratando de mantener la calma (no funciono XD) que hace meses no lograba escribir y él me dijo solo unas pocas palabras… Es que estás haciendo otra cosa.**

 **Sabias fueron sus palabras y sin duda me relajaron, no es que me había olvidado como escribir ( Mi gran temor) sino mas bien que esa parte de mi estaba dormida. Pero hace una semana (Si realmente hice este capítulo en siete días, mis neuronas no dan mas!) aproveche que tenía unos días libres y me puse manos a la obra.**

 **Realmente estoy muy contenta con el resultado, aunque estoy segura que muchos me odiaran por cortarlo ahí, pero sentía que quedaba muy denso, muchas "revelaciones de golpe" y también que no me daba mas la cabeza para imaginarme lo que continuaría XD.**

 **Cruzo los dedos para que la espera haya valido la pena y ansio ver sus opiniones (NO DUDEN EN SER SINCERAS TOTALEMNTE) sobre este capitulo.**

 **Nos leeremos pronto, besos, Mena**


End file.
